Inuyasha: White and Black Hearts
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: Kagome thinks in her mind, angrily, “He did this! He did this to Inuyasha and Melody! He messed with Inuyasha’s head, by making him lose that duel on purpose! This asshole is going to pay!”
1. Meeting of Heroes and Foreshadowing

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Beyblade, Digimon, Inuyasha, Naruto, Ronin Warriors, Tenchi, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help with any spelling or grammar mistakes for this chapter.

**Chapter 1: Meeting of Heroes and Foreshadowing**

(**One morning** **within the district of Sarayashiki in Tokyo, Japan**)

During this seemly regular evening with Tokyo, Japan, we find ourselves surrounded a seemly white room and in the center of that room, there is a familiar sixteen year boy with hazel brown eyes and gelled with some strands of hair hanging up in the hair with dozen strands of black hair hanging over his forehead, wearing a light green pajamas, looking around and wondering what in the world is going on.

This familiar sixteen-year boy says, shocked tone, "Whoa! What a wacky dream! That's the last time that I have midnight snacks!" Just then an evil male voice that seems human, but inhuman as well, booms all around him with an evil laugh.

The evil male voice calls out, with an evil tone, "I've finally found you, Yusuke Urameshi. You are one of the fourteen 'Chosen Ones'!"

The teen, identified as Yusuke Urameshi, yells out, demanding tone, "Who's there?!"

The evil male voice shouts out, evilly, "You will see the light, my boy! Your friends already have!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, fearfully, "Yusuke!" Yusuke turns to the source of the voice and sees his sisters, Hikari and Kira Urameshi, his cousin, Kagome Higurashi, his friends, Shuichi Minamino AKA Kurama, Hiei, Kazuma Kuwabara, and his girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, running away from something.

Hikari calls out to him, "Yusuke, what in the hell are you standing around for?! Run!"

Yusuke asks Hikari, perplexed, "What are we running from?!" Just then a pair of evil glowing purple eyes appears above his friends and Yusuke says, nervously, "Me and my big mouth."

Keiko calls out to Yusuke, fearfully, "Yusuke, get away!" Just then Hiei and Kurama scream as they are 'absorbed' into some kind of sickly white light.

Yusuke shouts out, stunned, "Kurama! Hiei!" Soon after, Kagome, Hikari and Kira scream as they are 'absorbed' by the white light

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Kagome! Kari! Kira!"

Kuwabara yells out, fearfully, "Urameshi, it is too late! Don't worry about us! Save yourself before it is too late!" Kuwabara then screams out as he is absorbed into the sickly white light.

Yusuke calls out, horrified, "Kuwabara, no!" Yusuke start to run towards Keiko to get her away, but Keiko is starting to get 'absorbed' into the sickly white light and Yusuke shouts out, stunned, "Keiko!"

Keiko tells Yusuke, worriedly, "Yusuke, save yourself!" Keiko then gives one final high pitched scream as she is 'absorbed' into the sickly white light.

The evil male voice calls out, "There is no escaping of the Light, Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke roars out, angrily, "Give back my family and friends! What the fuck have you done to them?!"

The evil male voice replies, evilly, "They belong to the Light, now, and so will you. Just surrender."

Yusuke shouts out, determined and seriously, "Never! I will never surrender to any evil sicko! I've help defeated forces like you when it looked hopeless! I never gave up then and I will give up now! Do you hear me, whoever you are?! I will save my friends from whatever sick plans you have for them and the world!" Just then Yusuke is bathed in a golden light and the evil male voice gives a cry of pain as the evil glowing purple eyes vanish. Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Whoa! What is with the light show?"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Yusuke Urameshi, the universe is in jeopardy and you are one of the 'Chosen Duelists' that's our greatest hope!"

Yusuke says, perplexed, "Greatest hop…" Soon after, Yusuke felt cold water hitting his face and body and Yusuke finds himself in his room. Yusuke finds himself soak and wet and asks, "What's going on?"

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, in a sly and sarcastic tone, "What do you think, bro?"

Yusuke turns to see a girl of the same age with long black hair, but shortened up with braids in her hair, and brown eyes. She is wearing a dark blue shirt, black fingerless fighting gloves on her hands, light blue tight fitting jeans, and black sneakers on her feet, showing an unremarkable build with regular sized bust for a girl of her age under the shirt, but she displays quite an athletic build, and this gives her the look of a tomboy. She was holding a bucket in her hands with a cheesy smile. Yusuke groans in annoyance and says, annoyed, "Kira, do you have to kept doing that!? Damn it!?"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "If I stop, then you'll never wake up!"

Just then, another female entered the room and this female was a sixteen-year old with blackish/really dark brown that can be mistaken for black in a ponytail that goes to her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes. She is wearing a red shirt and denim skirt that went to her knees, with brown formal shoes at her feet, displaying a sexy and seductive figure that rivals Alexis Rhodes.

The female says, in a sly tone, "It's about time that you got up!"

Yusuke says, annoyed, "Very funny, Hikari!"

Hikari tells Yusuke, seriously, "Now, get up! We have to get to the entrance exam for Duel Academy, in an hour and thirty minutes!"

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Oh shit!" Yusuke jumped from his bed and raced to the bathroom, before closing it and locking it, shut hard!

Kira says, with a sly smile and sarcastic tone, "That was sure quick!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile of her own, "Well, can you blame him? The only reason why Yusuke wants to get to Duel Academy was it wasn't a regular school and we all know how he feels about it."

(**Within the district of Odaiba in Tokyo, Japan; Sometime later**)

During at that time, in the Odaiba, we find a familiar sixteen-year boy with hazel brown eyes and wildly spiked hair, wearing blue pajamas recently shooting up from his sleep and heavily breathing. We find out that it's our Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya. His yelp woke up his Digimon partner, Veemon.

Veemon asks, sleepily, "Huh? Davis?" Veemon then turns to this Digidestined partner from his bed near Davis's bed and looks to see his partner on the floor, rubbing his head. Veemon asks Davis, curiously, "What happened, Davis?"

Davis replies, groaning as he rubs his sore head, "Weird dream. I'll never have ice cream with nachos before bed ever again."

Veemon asks, curiously, "You had a dream! What is it?"

Davis replies, "I was in a weird white room, where TK, Kari, Yolei, and Ken are being chased by a weird sickly white thing and this weird voice tells me that the universe is in trouble." Just then, doorbell rang, which got Davis's attention as he got off his bed and asks, "I wonder, who could that be." Davis walked out of his bedroom, pasted the living room, towards the door and opened it. Behind the door revealed to be one of his friends, our Digidestined of Hope, Takeru 'TK' Takashi and his Digimon partner, Patamon, on his head.

Davis asks, perplexed, "Hey, TK, what's up?"

TK tells Davis, seriously, "I have to tell you something!" Davis allowed TK inside of his apartment and a few moments later, Davis and TK went inside Davis's room and Davis asks TK, "So, what is it that you had to speak about, TC?"

TK says, ignoring on how Davis said his name wrong, again, "It's concerning a dream that I had…"

Davis calls out, annoyed, "Whoa! If you're going to tell me about your dreaming problems, then you came to the wrong guy, TG!"

TK yells out, annoyed, "It's not that way! It seemed that this dream was too weird and real!" This caught Davis's attention somewhat and Davis says, "Go on!"

TK says, "In this dream, I see you, Kari, Yolei, and Ken running away from some sickly white thing and this weird voice tells me that the universe is in trouble!"

Davis gasps in shock and says, "You mean! You too!"

Patamon asks, curiosity, "What do you mean?"

Veemon replies, "Davis had the same dream, also!"

TK asks Davis, "Is that true?"

Davis nods his head and he says, "That's right! In my dream, this white thing says that whole world would see the Light or something like that."

TK says, "The same thing happened in my dream as well."

Davis says, "I wonder what it means." Just then Davis's computer screen lights up, the screen has an image of a toddler with a large blue hat and outfit, with a pacifier in his mouth, and the words 'Jr.' imprinted on his forehead on the screen, and this 'toddler' says, with a serious tone, "I'm afraid that it has to wait."

Davis and TK yelp and Davis yells at the person on his computer screen, angrily, "Damn it! Koemna, you damn well know I hate when you spy on me!"

The 'toddler', revealed to be Koemna, the ruler of the Spirit World under his father, King Emma, tells Davis, with a serious tone, "Sorry, Davis, but you and TK have an important mission today."

Davis says, with an annoyed tone, "I didn't forget, toddler breath. And it is because of this 'mission' that we're forced to miss the entrance exams to Duel Academy and we have to wait to be transfer students before we join our friends."

Koemna tells Davis, "I'm sorry, Davis, but you still have your duties as the Spirit Detective, a position that you and TK have held for the last two years remember?"

Davis states, annoyed, "I know. I know. You saved me, TK, Patamon, and Veemon from those demons after I first revealed my spirit powers and I do owe you big time for saving my bacon before we got turned into demon chowder. And I am keeping up with my keep around here, aren't I, toddler brain?"

Koemna says, with a sigh, "I thought that we discussed about those 'toddler' comments, Davis. I swear that you are just as bad as Yusuke."

Davis tells Koemna, annoyed, "Personally, I'm surprised that he didn't beat you to a pulp because I can understand why."

Koemna tells Davis, "Well, despite what you heard, Yusuke Urameshi isn't all that he appears to be. I know him personally and in fact, he was one of my best spirit detectives, despite his downsides. If it wasn't for a little problem with his 'heritage' and my father's problem with it, he would have stayed as Spirit Detective of Earth, but personally after all of his great work, I feel that he has earned a chance at a normal life."

Davis tells Koemna, "And when we can retire from this? We've earn my keep plenty of times."

Koemna tells Davis, with a serious tone, "You and TK done well, but you two are not close to the 'keep' earned by Yusuke as a Spirit Detective. He went beyond his duty and even through, you two have too, you are nowhere close to done, yet. We still need you and there is no qualified at this time to take your place."

Davis says, pointing his right index finger and hand like a gun at the computer, "So you say, Koemna." Davis says, with a sigh, "Well, can we at least see them off to Duel Academy before we go on this mission and any others that you have planned for me."

Koemna tells Davis, with a plain tone, "I don't see what harm that will be. Just remember to be at the meeting place soon after you two are done."

TK asks Koemna, "Hey Koemna, I have a question to ask! Both Davis and I had the same dream last night and we want to know what it means."

Davis says, "That's right! TK and I dreamt that our friends were absorbed by a sickly white thing and a voice telling us that the universe is in trouble!"

Koemna says, plainly, "To tell you the truth, TK, I haven't the slightest idea. As a matter of fact, Yusuke told me that he had the same dream!"

TK says, shocked, "You mean! Yusuke dreamt that his friends were absorbed by this sickly white thing!"

Koemna nods his head and says, "That's right!"

Davis tells TK, seriously, "I still can't believe that you know the infamous street thug, TK."

TK says, with a wide smile, "Actually, Yusuke isn't all that bad! You see, after my parents got divorced, he, along with his sisters and best friend, who from the last time that I last time that I talked to, was boyfriend and girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura and her brother, Alister Yukimura, came to greet me when I was separated from Matt and my father."

Koemna says, in a serious tone, "All I could tell you, the same thing that I told Yusuke, is be careful for whatever is coming!" When Koemna's face vanishes from his computer, Davis's and TK's bodies gives off blue auras and Davis exclaims, annoyed, "Man! How do I get myself into these messes?!"

Veemon tells Davis, trying to cheer him up, "Come on, Davis."

TK says, with a smile, "That's right! This doesn't mean that we can't go to Duel Academy. After this mission is done, we can come in as a transfer student."

Davis says, with a droll, "Give me a break, TK! I bet that you're worried that, some other boy will have captured Kari's heart already, before you do."

TK tries to hold his blush and he says, nervously, "I…I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, aren't you in love with her!"

Davis says, with a plain tone, "Not anymore! I do care for her as a friend now!" Davis points at TK's flushed face and says, with a sly smile, "Plus, I'm not the one, who's face is as red as a tomato, when motioning Kari's name!"

Patamon says, in a plain tone, "He's got a point there, TK!"

TK yells out, embarrassed and annoyed, "Both of you, shut up! Before, I'll use you as spirit gun target practices!"

Davis says, "Chill out, TK! We were only joking! You know that!"

TK says, with a smile, "I guess you're right! Come on, guys. We've got stuff to do today."

Davis, Patamon, and Veemon say, in unison, "Right!"

(**Later that day; Just outside of the Kaiba Dome**)

Later that very same morning, we find ourselves in front of the Kaiba Dome as a group of six boys and one girl rush over to the Kaiba Dome. One, who running in the front, was a sixteen-year-old boy with a red and blue baseball cap covering his navy blue hair, with matching eyes, burning with determination and pride. He wore a yellow t-shirt with a red jacket over it, he also had dark blue figureless gloves and navy blue jeans, upon his head, he wore a blue, white and red baseball cap turned backwards.

Another one of the boys, who was running behind the navy-haired teen, was a seventeen-year-old tall teenager with blue gray hair at the front and dark blue at the back, with narrowed crimson eyes. He had two blue triangular marks on each cheek and wore navy blue pants, which held up with a red belt with a dueling deck pouch, he also wore a navy blue shirt covered by a black vest, and had black figureless gloves and a two-ended scarf around his neck.

Behind the two-tuned haired boy was a boy of the same age as the two-tuned haired one, who with golden cat's eyes, with long black hair tied with a white ribbon that reached to his kneecaps. He wore black pants with a white Chinese top, round his waist, was a red piece of cloth like a belt, where his dueling pouch was kept. He was also wearing red figureless red, each had a yin and yang symbol, as well as a bed headband with the same symbol.

Behind the Chinese top wearing boy was a teenager at the same age as the navy haired boy, with blonde hair, with blue eyes. He was wearing a light yellow shirt with green sleeves, orange cargo pants with an orange jumper tied around his waist, where his dueling deck pouch was kept. He also had dark green figureless gloves.

Behind the blonde was a boy, who was at the age of thirteen-year-old with crimson hair and emerald eyes, which in between had some kind of mark. He wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt and pants that had the left side wore up.

Behind the red haired boy was a boy, who was sixteen-years-old and was at the same height as Syrus Truesdale, he had dark brown hair that covered most of his face making it impossible to see his eyes, but he wore a large pair of glasses were his eyes were. He wore a cream-colored button up shirt with a dark green tie, he also had dark cream-colored shorts, and under his arm, he carried a gray laptop.

Behind was a girl, who was sixteen-years-old, with brown hair and crimson eyes. She wore a green shirt, yellow skirt, and an orange jacket, wearing a red belt with she kept her dueling deck in a pouch. Each of the group had KC2 Duel Disks attached to their left arms.

The navy haired teen yells out, "Come on, slowpokes, or we are going to be late!"

The brown haired girl says, drolly, "That's ironic coming from Tyson!"

The blonde haired boy says, "Man! I never thought I would see Tyson so excited for a test before!"

The red haired boy says, with a sly grin, "Hello, Max! This is Duel Academy that we are talking about! If we were talking about any other school and any other test, he would be moaning and groaning!"

Tyson yells out, annoyed, "I heard that, Daichi!"

The short boy with the brown hair says, with a smile, "Well, you have to admit that we shouldn't be surprised. Tyson has been dueling since she was a little boy. Besides beyblading, Tyson is one of the best duelists back at home! He's defeated anyone that dared to challenge her! He could be the very next 'King of Games'!"

Tyson tells the brown haired boy, with a smile, "Thanks, Kenny!"

The two-tuned boy says, in a plain tone, "Maybe, if you guys stop talking, we'd hurry to the Kaiba Dome!"

Tyson says, drolly, "Typical Kai!"

The brown haired girl says, with a smile, "We better hurry. We don't want to be late for our field tests." Soon enough, they arrive at the front desk in the Kaiba Dome and they signed in and the man with the two ladies gave them their numbers.

The man, who has brown hair, black glasses over his eyes, and wearing a formal suit, tells them, "Here you go, kids. Now, be ready for when your number is called, you must report immediately to dueling field that you are assigned to."

The group replies in unison, "Thank you, sir!" Soon enough, the group immediately head inside and after they were gone, a huge cloud of smoke appears seemly out of nowhere in front of the two girls and one man 'manning' the front desk.

The man yelps out in total shock and surprise and he states, surprised, "What the?!" When the smoke and dust clears, there are five people standing in front of him.

The main figure is an adult male of late twenties, probably around twenty-nine years of age, with dark-blue whitish type hair, a headband across his forehead that's covering his left eye with a metal plate in the center of the headband with a image of a leaf engraved in it, he had dark blue shirt with red spiraling circles on the top portion the sleeveless, a dark green best with pouches on the front of the vest, dark blue pants, white clothes wrapped around his lower legs, and he has wearing open-toe shoes like sandals exposing his toenails. With this male figure are four fifteen year old teens, two girls, and two boys, with the two boys on the right of him and the two girls on the left.

The first female is fifteen years old with bright pink hair that's goes to the tops of her shoulders, a headband across the middle of her scalp with a metal plate in the center of the headband with the image of leaf engraved on it, lovely emerald green eyes, she has a red sleeveless vest over her chest and body, dark pink elbow pads on her elbows, black gloves on her hands, broken pink skirt over black shorts with two pouches over her right leg, and wearing black open-toes boots, exposing her well-pedicure toenails.

The second female is the same age as the first with black hair that goes mid-waist down her back, her eyes are unusual with lavender seemly pupil-less eyes, but even through they don't have pupils, her eyes show plenty of emotion, she has a headband around her neck that has a metal plate that attached on the center of the headband with the image of the leaf engraved in the center of the plate, she has a purple and white jacket over her other clothes, she has dark blue pants with two pouches attached to her left leg, and she has open sandals on her feet, exposing her well-pedicure toenails.

The first male on the adult man's right is also fifteen years of age like the girls with wildly spiked blond hair, black headband across his forehead with a metal plate that has an image of a leaf engraved in the center in the center of the headband, deep blue eyes, three whiskers on each of his cheeks, black and orange vest, orange pants with two pouches attached to the top back portion of his pants, with one pouch on the top left and the other on the top right portion, and black open-toed boots.

The second male is also fifteen year like the first teen with black hair that flows down the side of his head, black eyes, an expressionless look on his face, gray shirt that open in his chest area, exposing much of his muscular chest, dark blue open fingered gloves on his hands over the long sleeved grey shirt, large violet rope around his waist with a robe covering the upper portion of his dark blue shirt, and black open-toed boots on his feet. He has two pouches attached to the violet rope around his waist, one on the left side, and the other on the ride side.

All four teens have old fashioned Battle City-type Duel Disk attached to their left wrists and the blond haired male yells out, in a very excited tone, "All right! This is so awesome! We actually get to go to Duel Academy!"

The girl with the pink hair sighs and tells blond haired male, "Naruto, we aren't in Duel Academy, yet. We need to pass our field test as well as written exams."

The other male says, with an emotionless tone, "In which, you barely passed your written exam, Naruto. It's no surprise that you usually end up dead last."

Naruto says to the black haired, with a sneer, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sasuke."

The black haired female with the unusual eyes says, with a shy tone, "Don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure that you will find a way and pass the entrance exam."

Naruto tells the black haired female, with a smile, "Thanks, Hinata." Hinata gives a wide blush from Naruto's comment and smile.

The adult male then says, in a plain tone, "Come on everyone. We need get your registered first."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Right, Kakashi-sensei!" Soon enough, the group was registered into Duel Academy entrance exams in which Sasuke just walks in with an emotionless and serious expression on his face, Naruto runs towards the entrance, and Hinata gently runs after him.

However, Kakashi stops the pink haired female and she asks, curiously, "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi tells the pink haired female, in a plain and serious tone, "Sakura, make sure that you keep an eye on Sasuke and Naruto. You know that even through he has been forgiven by Lady Hokage for abandoning the village and going with Orochimaru for revenge against his elder brother, Itachi, but not many in the village have forgiven him like you and Naruto have."

Sakura nods her head and says, solemn, "I know, Kakashi-sensei. Why can't others see the good in Sasuke and Naruto and I know that he has?"

Kakashi tells Sakura, with a plain and serious tone, "Because not everyone is like you and Naruto. And speaking of Naruto, you need to make sure that you know what doesn't come during his time in Duel Academy. You are one of the few beyond the adults of our village that know the truth about Naruto and you know the truth why many villagers have scorned and rejected him for many years."

Sakura nods her head and says, solemnly, "Yes, I know what you are trying to say, Kakashi-sensei. I'll make sure that damn fox doesn't ruin Naruto's chances here at Duel Academy." Sakura says, with a bit of annoyed tone, "However, I think that old Toad Sage, Jiraiya-sempai, had too much influence time with Naruto to influence him. He passed on his pervy traits to Naruto."

Kakashi coughs to clear his throat and says, with a plain tone, "Yes. But remember, you need to give Jiraiya plenty of respect. He was one of the three legendary 'Sannin' before Sasuke got rid of Orochimaru and even through he has his 'quarks', he isn't a legendary 'Sannin' for nothing."

Sakura says, with an annoyed snort, "Whatever."

Just then, Naruto's voice calls out, with an excited tone, "Come on, Sakura! Or we will be late for your field test!"

Sakura yells out, with a light smile and a plain tone, "Coming!"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone and a smile hidden underneath his mask, "Good luck to all of you, Sakura."

Sakura tells Kakashi, with a smile, "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Soon after, Sakura immediately uses a bit of her ninja speed to run after her three friends and Kakashi vanishes within a puff of smoke.

(**While at the stands**)

While at the stands in the Kaiba dome, we find a group of people, wearing for something or someone. One was a female of the age of sixteen-year-old with brunette brown hair that goes half-way behind her back, brown eyes, and wearing a brown sleeveless shirt, light blue mini-skirt, white socks, and black formal shoes, showing a very good feminine figure.

By the left side of the sixteen year old female with brown hair is a male of the same age, who looks like a male version of the brown haired female, except his brown hair is in the hairstyle of Atticus Rhodes, and he is wearing a light greet shirt that fits over his muscular chest, light blue jeans with a black belt that held a card pouch, and white sneakers.

By the Atticus hair styled male was another male of the same age as the other three with red hair that's short and well-combined with a 'V' shape across the top portion of the scalp, black eyes, and wearing a red shirt under yellowish-orange and red sweater, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Standing nearby, there is a young male of 17 years of age with rose red hair that flows slightly past his shoulders with one strand of red hair flowing by the front side of each ear with emerald green eyes, and he is wearing a white shirt over a black jacket with white pants and black shoes.

The next person is a short person with wildly spiked black hair, even more than Davis's brown hair, with white trim in it, red eyes, and wearing a black shirt, pants, and boots under a black cloak.

The final person is a female with light blue hair and red eyes and wearing an ice-blue kimono with white socks and open-toed sandals, which exposed the white socks that she wears over her feet.

The sixteen-year old brown haired female looks around for something or someone and says, "I wonder what's taking them so long."

The brown haired male tells the brown haired female, drolly, "Maybe, they had to wake Yusuke up!"

Just then, an annoyed male voice calls out, "I heard that, Alister!" Everyone turned this see, Yusuke, who was wearing a light green jacket over a black shirt with green pants and black shoes, Kira and Hikari walking towards them.

The brown haired female tells Alister, in a whisper, "Nice going, bro!"

Alister says, nervously, "Oh come on, Keiko! Yusuke knows that I was only kidding!"

Yusuke says, plainly, "Right! We would have gotten here quicker if Kari, here, got off the phone when we were at the door."

Hikari huffed and says, annoyed, "For you're information, bro, I was taking to an old friend of ours! Does the name 'Jenny Yuki' rings a bell?"

Yusuke, Kira, Keiko, Alister, and the red haired male with the gruff expression yell in unison, "Jenny called!"

The red haired male says, stunned, "I haven't heard from her or her brother, Jaden for a long time!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Tell me about it, Kuwabara! It appears that our old pal Jaden Yuki has become the top student in Duel Academy!"

Yusuke becomes shocked and he calls out, stunned, "No way! Jay's top student!"

Hikari nods her head and says, excitedly, "You know it, bro! When Jaden took the exam, he kicked the top teacher in Duel Academy, Doctor Crowler's, butt to pass the field exam. And during this time, Jaden has been kicking ass all over Duel Academy. He is only a Slifer Red, but he has been defeating even Obelisk Blue students. In fact, remember when all of the Duel Monsters cards all over the world were turning black?"

Kira yells out, "Don't remind me! Seeing my dino cards go blank like that?!"

Alister says, annoyed, "No joke, Kari! That was one of the worse experiences that I had to go through."

Hikari tells Alister and Kira, "Sorry, guys, but you've got to know it was those weirdo Sacred Beast cards that were sucking up Duel Spirits and giving them to some asshole named Kagemaru, leader of those creepy Shadow Riders that terrorized the school last year, so he could rule the world, but guess who slammed those Sacred Beasts back into the dirt and saved the world?"

Keiko asks Hikari, amazed, "So, it is true? Jaden saved the world?"

Hikari tells Keiko, with a sly smile, "You know it, girlfriend! Jay hasn't lost his touch! And in fact, he was defeated by only one person."

Kira asks, drolly, "Let me guess: Your boyfriend, Zane?"

Hikari blushes in embarrassment and she replies, annoyed, "I don't know what you mean!"

Alister says, with a sly smile, "Come on, Kari! Anytime that you see Zane Truesdale dueling, your face turns red!"

Hikari yells out, annoyed, "Cut that out!" Hikari then says, regaining her composer, "Well, anyway, Jaden managed to come back and in the graduation duel with Zane, Jaden managed to tie with Zane."

Keiko says, with a smile, "I knew that Jaden would go far. Dueling has been his whole life like Kira!"

Yusuke asks Hikari, slyly, "Jealous that our childhood friend is just as good as your boyfriend?"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "Yusuke Urameshi, you cut that out!" Just then, multiple gasps come from the audience and plenty of people in the crowd are looking at the group.

Keiko tells Hikari, in a bit scolding tone, "Kari, quiet down! You know that Yusuke is far from getting over that 'Great Urameshi' rap and you know that's the one of the reason that we are going to Duel Academy after Yusuke is done with being a Spirit Detective. To allow Yusuke to start over again in a new school and personally, after all that Yusuke has done with saving the world and all, I think he deserves a chance."

Hikari tells Keiko and Yusuke, with a sly tone, "And for you and my bro to have a 'normal' relationship. By the way, when is the wedding between you, two?"

Yusuke and Keiko blush in embarrassment and Yusuke yells at Hikari, "Hikari Urameshi, cut that out already!"

Kuwabara asks Yusuke, curiously, "Hey, Urameshi, by the way, did you find out who Koemna chose as the newest Spirit Detective of Earth?"

Yusuke scoffs and says, in his usual gruff tone, "Who cares? As long as he doesn't involve me, my sisters, and Keiko in anyway, he can choose whoever he wants. However, I feel sorry for the poor fool stuck with that job and having to listen to that damned toddler."

Keiko looks down at the dueling fields from the stands and says, with a smile, "Okay, let's forget about 'Spirit Detectives', 'demons', and 'saving the world' for now."

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Sounds like a plan, Keiko."

The long red haired male asks Hikari, "By the way, Hikari, isn't your cousin Kagome should have been here?"

Hikari says, with a solemn tone, "She can't considering that she's got a nasty cold. Plus, she looked very sad like something bad happened to her."

Kira says, with a sly tone, "Then why did you leave her alone? We should talk to her! We are family!"

Hikari tells Kira, seriously, "Let's not upset her. If she wants to tell us, she will."

Keiko then looks down at the duels in the dueling fields and says, with a smile, "I'm sure that Kagome will be fine. Let's watch some of these duels."

Kuwabara says, with an overconfident tone, "Why should we? They won't be a match for me."

Kira says, with a sly and sarcastic tone, "Coming from a guy that barely passed his written exam."

Kuwabara yells at Kira, angrily, "So did you, Kira!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "But I did better than you, Kuwabara."

Keiko asks Kuwabara and Kira, "Do I have to separate you, two?" Kuwabara and Kira shake their heads and they look down from the stands to watch some of the duels going on in the duel fields.

Within the duel fields, one duel was going on between a proctor with black spiky hair and wearing a purple version of a male Obelisk uniform and a sixteen-year-old boy with orange spiky hair with brown eyes. This boy had on a black shirt and jeans, with white sneakers. The boy calls out a direct attack with got in a win.

The proctor tells the boy, with a smile, "Congratulations, Ichigo Kurosaki! Welcome to Duel Academy."

Ichigo says, with a smile, "Thanks!" Ichigo walked away from his dueling field.

Next dueling field, there was an explosion that caused the duel to finish in a favor of a sixteen-year-old male with long black hair to the back, with blue eyes. He was wearing a white and light blue shirt that covered his well-developed chest, and jeans with sneakers. This boy is Ryo Sanada of the Wildfire, who had an Academy style dueling skill.

The next field, another explosion occurred, which was the result of the duel ending in a favor of a very youthful young lady with dark purple hair that goes down in two long pigtails behind her back, beautiful crimson red eyes, and she was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, with sneakers.

Just then, Tyson and his friends appeared at the stands with Tyson calls out, with a smile, "This is so cool! I can't wait for my turn to duel!"

Daichi says, with a sly grin, "Same here! I'm pretty confident that'll I'll win!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, stunned, "No way! Tyson Granger! Is that you!?"

The group turns to the owner of the voice and they see a group, consisting on one male and five females by him.

The young teenage male looks to be around sixteen years of age with short black hair in a short Japanese style ponytail, brown eyes, and he is wearing a dark brown shirt, regular blue jeans with a belt, and brown sneakers.

The first of the females looks to be a youthful young lady with wildly spiked cyan blue hair and golden eyes, she is wearing a red shirt with jeans and sneakers, and she strikes a pose of power and strength.

The second of the females looks to be a young girl that around early teenage years with light blue hair in two pigtails held together by large red spheres as headbands, she has a strange mark on her forehead that looks like an upside down triangle cut in half down the middle, pink eyes, she is wearing pink shirt with a matching skirt that reached to her knees, with green sneakers, and she has child-like innocent and kindness in her expression and form.

The third of the females looks to be a child-like young woman with wildly spiked pink hair, green eyes, and she is wearing an adult female Obelisk Blue uniform used by female teachers modified for her height, she shows quite her own sexy and seductive female frame for her height, and even though she looks child-like, in her eyes are deep hidden wisdom that no normal human on Earth can possess.

The fourth of the females looks to be a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes, deep brown skin, she is wearing an adult female Obelisk Blue uniform, and she possesses a sexy and seductive frame. This fifth female shows dedication, but plenty of dizziness and clumsiness in her 'aura'.

The fifth female is also a young woman in her early twenties, long teal blue that goes down to mid-waist or slight to somewhat past that, deep blue eyes, and she is wearing an adult female Obelisk Blue uniform over her sexy and seductive frame. Her aura is that of seriousness and one of duty.

With the young man and the six lovely females, there a small brown rabbit like creature with a ruby jewel in its forehead that gives off meows' and other cat-like sounds and the group is looking around Duel Academy.

Tyson gaped in shock and says, stunned, "No way! Tenchi! Tenchi Masaki!"

Tenchi says, with a sly smile, "I see you remembered me after being the world champ in beyblade!"

The brown haired female asks Tyson, "Tyson, you know this guy?"

Tyson says, with a smile, "I sure do, Hilary! Tenchi was one of my friends back when I was a kid, along with a few others of course!"

The cyan haired female asks Tenchi, "You know the world champ, Tenchi!"

Tenchi says, with a smile, "I sure do, Ryoko! So, Tyson, are you going to try out for the Academy?"

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "I sure am! How about you?"

Tenchi says, "We already tried out and won!"

The blue-haired girl tells Tyson, in a child-like voice, "It's nice to meet you, Tyson! My name is Sasami Jurai!"

Ryoko replies, with a sly smile, "The name's Ryoko Hakubi!"

The pink haired and child-looking young lady says, with an adult-like voice and a sly smile and tone, "The name is Washu, the greatest scientific mind ever know, but can you do me a favor?"

Tyson asks, curiously, "What is that?"

Washu says, with a wide grin, "Just call me 'Little Washu', okay?" Tenchi and his female friends sweatdrop at Washu's comment along with our world champion beyblader.

Tyson replies, nervously, "Um…?"

Tenchi tells Tyson, with a nervous tone and smile, "Don't mind Washu, Tyson. She just likes being called that."

Tyson replies, nervously, "Okay…?"

Kiyone says, with a plain tone and regular smile, "I'm Kiyone."

Mihoshi says, with a kind smile and tone, "I'm Mihoshi, pleased to meet you!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "Same here, here are my friends, the brown haired girl is Hilary Tachibana, she can be annoying, bossy, loud…" All the words were making Hilary, turn red with anger as she glared at Tyson and Tyson says, "But despite that, she can be thoughtful and caring." Those words were making Hilary blush red. Tyson says, "The guy with the red headband is Ray Kon, now he's an okay guy, a great beyblader and duelist. The blonde is Max Tate, one of my good friends, before the Bladebreakers were formed, as well as this little guy, Kenny, we sometimes call him 'the Chief'. This little guy with red hair is Daichi Sumeragi, he can be a handful. Finally, the guy with the two tune hair is Kai Hiwatari, he's a great beyblader and duelist. Kai was our team captain of the Bladebreakers."

Kai huffs as he walks away from our heroes and heroines and Tenchi asks Tyson, "What's his problem, Tyson?"

Tyson tells Tenchi, a bit nervously, "Don't worry about him, Tenchi. Kai's always like that with everyone he meets, including us. He's also not what you call the socialable type."

Tenchi says, plainly, "I see."

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, "Now that wasn't too hard!" Everyone turns to see, the purple haired young woman walking towards them and Tenchi says, with a smile, "Yeah, we saw you, Ayeka!"

Ryoko says, in a low voice, "You weren't that great."

Within the duel fields, there is one particular duel going between Ms. Fonda Fontaine and a young sixteen year old girl with deep brown hair that goes mid-waist behind her back, light brown eyes, pink and white sleeveless shirt, pink leather fingerless gloves that goes up to her elbows, light brown shorts that goes to her kneecaps with a pink and white D-3 digivice and D-Terminal attached to a brown belt around the top of her brown shorts along with a card pouch for Duel Monsters cards, she has an Academy-type Duel Disk attached to her left wrist, the duel disk has a dueling deck inside, she has white socks, and pink sneakers.

Ms. Fontaine asks the teenage girl, "Ms. Hikari Kamiya?"

The teenage girl, our Digidestined of Light, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, replies, "Yes?"

Ms. Fontaine tells Kari, "I will be your dueling instruction for your field exam. My name is Ms. Fonda Fontaine, head nurse and the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dormitory. Are you ready?"

Kari replies, with a nervous smile, "Ready as I will ever be."

Ms. Fontaine smiles and says, "Don't be nervous. I'm sure that you will do fine."

Kari tells Ms. Fontaine, with a kind smile, "Thank you." Kari and Ms. Fontaine then activate their duel disk, their life-points counters displays 4000 life-points for each duelist, and they draw five cards from their decks.

Kari and Ms. Fontaine yell out in unison, "Let's duel!"

Starting Scores:

Kari Kamiya: 4000

Ms. Fontaine: 4000

Ms. Fontaine tells Kari, with a smile, "Since you are a possible student, I think that it is fair that you go first."

Kari draws one card from her deck and she says, nicely, "Thank you, Ms. Fontaine." Kari puts one card on her duel disk and says, "First, I place one monster face-down on the field!" A hologram of a monster card face-down in defense mode appears in front of Kari and Kari then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "And I'll end my turn with one card face-down."

Ms. Fontaine draws one card from her deck and says, "Ah. Playing it safe since it is your first turn, huh? Pretty good idea since you doesn't know my deck and strategy, yet." Ms. Fontaine puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, "First, I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (A: 1200/D: 800) comes to the field in attack mode. Ms. Fontaine puts another card on her duel disk and says, "And thanks to his special ability, I get to summon another monster from my hand! Namely, my Unfriendly Amazon in attack mode!" Just then beside Marauding Captain, Unfriendly Amazon (A: 2000/D: 1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Ms. Fontaine then declares, "Now, Unfriendly Amazon, Soaring Blade Slash!" Unfriendly Amazon comes down on Kari's monster, which is revealed to be Skelengel (A: 900/D: 400), and it is destroyed with one swipe of Unfriendly Amazon's sword, but since it was in defense mode, Kari doesn't lose any life-points.

Kari draws one card from her deck and she says, with a smile, "Since you flipped-over my Skelengel, his special ability activates and I draw one card from my deck." Kari pushes a button on her duel disk and says, "Next, I play my face-down trap card! Soul Rope!" Kari's face-down card proves to be the Soul Rope trap card and she says, "Thanks to this card, since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can summon one monster from my deck that's level four or less as long as I give up one thousand life-points!" Kari takes out her deck as she loses 1000 life-points, she takes one card from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disk, puts the card on her duel disk, and yells out, "Now, I summon my Warrior of Zera in attack mode." Soon after, Warrior of Zera (A: 1600/D: 1600) comes to the field in attack mode.

Ms. Fontaine puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end my turn with one card face-down."

Current Score:

Kari Kamiya: 3000

Ms. Fontaine: 4000

Kari draws one card from her deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Mystical Space Typhoon spell card! This card allows me to destroy one card on your side of the field!" Ms. Fontaine gasps out as her face-down card, a Call of the Haunted trap card, is destroyed by Kari's tornado. Kari's field spell slot opens, she puts a card in it, and yells out, "Next, I play my Sanctuary in the Sky Field spell!" When the slot closes, the field transforms into a field of clouds in the sky with a huge castle on the clouds behind Kari and Kari tells Ms. Fontaine, with a smile, "Thanks to this spell card, all damage involving Fairy type monsters is reduced to zero." Kari puts a card on her duel disk and calls out, "Then I sacrifice my Warrior of Zera to summon my Archlord Zerato in attack mode!" Warrior of Zera vanishes as he is sacrificed and Archlord Zerato (A: 2800/D: 2300) replaces Warrior of Zera in attack mode. Kari then discards one Mystical Shine Ball (A: 500/D: 500) from her hand to the graveyard and says, "And by discarding one Light monster to the graveyard, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" Just then a huge beam of light comes from Sanctuary in the Sky and Ms. Fontaine's two monsters are destroyed instantly. Kari then calls out, "Now, Archlord, attack Fontaine-sensei, directly!" Archlord Zerato leaps into the air, fires multiple glowing feathers at Ms. Fontaine, and she yelps out as she loses 2800 life-points in one shot. Kari then puts the final two cards in her hand in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end my turn with two cards face-down."

Current Score:

Kari Kamiya: 3000

Ms. Fontaine: 1200

Ms. Fontaine draws one card from her deck and says, with a smile, "Very good, Ms. Kamiya, but this duel is far from over." Ms. Fontaine puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "First, I play Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Ms. Fontaine draws two more cards from her deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Mystical Space Typhoon! This card allows me to destroy one card on your side of the field and I choose your Field spell!"

Kari says, shocked, "Oh no!" Just then a huge twister destroys Kari's field spell and the field returns to normal.

Ms. Fontaine puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Tribute Burial spell card! This card removes one monster card from each of our graveyards and then I can summon one high level monster from my hand to the field! And I choose to remove my Amazon and your Warrior of Zera!" Unfriendly Amazon comes out of Ms. Fontaine's graveyard while Warrior of Zera comes out of Kari's graveyard, they put them in their pockets and out of play', Ms. Fontaine puts a card on her duel disk, and says, "Now, I summon the mighty Cosmo Queen in attack mode!" Soon after, Cosmo Queen (A: 2900/D: 2450) comes to the field in attack mode. Ms. Fontaine then says, "Now, Cosmo Queen, attack her Archlord Zerato! Cosmic Nova!" Cosmo Queen fires a sphere of black energy right at Kari's Archlord Zerato.

Kari pushes a button on her duel disk and says, "Sorry, Ms. Fontaine, but I play a trap! Negate Attack!" Kari's face-down is revealed to be Negate Attack and a force-field stops Cosmo Queen's attack. Kari says, with a smile, "Thanks to this trap card, your attack is stopped and you can't attack for the rest of the turn!"

Ms. Fontaine puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I will place this card face-down and end my turn!"

Kari draws one card from her deck and says, putting the card in the spell/trap slots, "Now, I play my Card of Demise spell card! I draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five turns, I lose my entire hand!" Kari draws five cards from her deck, gives a smile at her cards, Kari puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Next, I play my Magical Stone Excavation! I discard two cards from my hand and I get back one spell card from my graveyard!" Kari discards two cards from her hand to the graveyard, takes one card from her graveyard, displays her Sanctuary in the Sky Field Spell card, and says, as her Field Spell slot opens, "And the card I choose is my Sanctuary in the Sky Field Spell! And I choose to play it now!" Kari puts the card in the slot, the slot closes, and the field returns to the being in the cloud with a large castle on top of clouds. Kari displays Airknight Parshath (A: 1900/D: 1800) monster card, discards it to her graveyard, and says, "Now, since Sanctuary in the Sky is back, I play my Archlord's effect! I discard one Light monster from my hand and destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" A huge light laser slices through Ms. Fontaine's side of the field and her monster is destroyed. Kari then declares, "Archlord, attack her directly and end this duel!" Archlord Zerato leaps into the air and fires multiple glowing feathers at Ms. Fontaine.

Ms. Fontaine pushes a button on her duel disk and says, "Sorry, Ms. Kamiya, but I play my trap! Mirror Force!" Ms. Fontaine's trap card proves to be the Mirror Force trap card and she says, with a smile, "This card reflects your attack right back at your monster and destroying him."

Kari pushes a button on her duel disk and says, with a smile while pushing a button on her duel disk, "Not exactly, Ms. Fontaine. Now, I play my final face-down! Trap Jammer!" Kari's final facedown card is revealed to be Trap Jammer and Kari says, with a smile, "This card negates any trap card played during a battle, so, your Mirror Force is shattered!" Ms. Fontaine gasps in shock as her Mirror Force shatters apart and Archlord Zerato's attack hits home, taking 2800 of Ms. Fontaine's life-points and ending the duel.

Final Score:

Kari: 3000

Ms. Fontaine: 0000

With the end of the duel, the final dueling holograms fade away and Ms. Fontaine tells Kari, with a smile, "That's very good, Ms. Kamiya. If you continue to play like that, you will end up in Obelisk Blue for sure."

Kari tells Ms. Fontaine, with a kind smile, "Thank you, but I wouldn't have gotten so good if it wasn't for my brother and two good friends of mine."

Ms. Fontaine asks Kari, curiously, "Who is these friends of yours? And is he coming to the Academy?"

Kari replies, with a smile, "Their names are TK Takashi and Davis Motomiya. They are two of the best dueling back at home in Odaiba, but they couldn't come right now. They have some important business to do that made him miss the tests."

Ms. Fontaine says, with a solemn tone, "That's so sad. If they helped you become this good, they would get into the Academy immediately."

Kari says, with a smile, "However, Davis and TK plan to be a transfer student and come here as soon as he can."

Ms. Fontaine tells Kari, with a kind tone, "Well, I hope that your friends follow you as soon as possible. If they helped you become this good, I'm sure that they will make the academy immediately and might even make it to the top dorm."

Kari tells Ms. Fontaine, "Thank you for the kind words. I'll tell Davis and TK that."

Ms. Fontaine replies, with a nice smile, "You're welcome." When Kari runs off to rejoin her friends, Ms. Fontaine thinks in her mind, _"Takeru Takashi and Daisuke Motomiya, huh? I've heard plenty about them. They has won plenty of junior league tournaments and even beaten a few Pro League duelists. Plenty of people say that Davis may not be too good with academics, but he is one of the finest duelists. However, he uses multiple decks and it is rumored that he keeps his most powerful deck hidden away with very few people have seen his real deck in action."_

Back in the stands, Yusuke and the others were watching the duel and Keiko says, amazed, "That girl is very good."

Kira says, with a nod, "Yeah." Kira says, with a sly smile, "But just another duelist to beat on my way to become the first ever 'Queen of Games'."

Hikari tells Kira, with her own sly smile, "You will have to beat me first, sis."

Kurama says, with a smile, "We had better get ready for our field exams."

Keiko tells Kurama, with a smile, "Good idea." Soon after, Yusuke and the others were moving on to prepare for their exams while Ichigo, Tenchi, Tyson, Ryo and their friends and Naruto and his group are also watching the duels and preparing for their turn for their exams.

Meanwhile at the stands, Ryo walked up to his friends, which appeared to be Kento Rei Faun of Hardrock, Age 16, Cye Mouri, Age 16, of the Torrent, Age 16, Rowen Hashiba of the Starta, Age 16, Sage Date of the Halo, Age 16, Mia Koji, Age 16, and Yulie Yamano, Age 8.

Kento says, with a smile, "Way a go, Ryo! You rocked out there!"

Ryo says, with a smile of his own, "Thanks, Kento!"

Sage says, plainly, "Now, everyone one of us get to go to Duel Academy."

Yulie sighs solemnly and says, "Almost everyone…"

Ryo tells Yulie, with a smile, "Don't worry, Yulie! I'm sure I'll get to go to Duel Academy, when the time is right!"

Kento says, with a smile, "That's right! You get to take care of White Blaze when we're gone, since your parents approved of him!"

Yulie says, with a smile, "I guess that you're right!"

(**Meanwhile at a nearby shrine; in someone's dream**)

In someone's dream, we find ourselves surrounded a seemly white room and in the center of that room, there is a young 16-year-old girl with black hair that flows down to mid-way behind her back, brown eyes, and wearing a white and green sailor shirt, with a green mini-skirt, with white socks and brown shoes.

The sixteen-year old girl looks around the room and asks, "Where the hell am I?" Just then an evil male voice that seems human, but inhuman as well, booms all around him with an evil laugh.

The evil male voice calls out, with an evil tone, "I've finally found you, Kagome Higurashi. You are one of the fourteen 'Chosen Ones'!"

The teen, identified as Kagome Higurashi, yells out, demanding tone, "Who's there?!"

The evil male voice shouts out, evilly, "You will see the light, my dear!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, fearfully, "Kagome!" Kagome turns to the source of the voice and sees a youthful looking man of 17 years of age with long silver hair that goes to somewhat mid-waist behind his back, two dog-like ears coming out of the top of his scalp, he is wearing a red kimono, with a bead necklace, his hands have claws on them, and he is barefoot with clawed feet. Plus, the young has a sheath for a sword attached to the left waist side of his kimono. Beside him is another that looks exactly the same age as the young man with dog ears and he looks like a female version of the dog-ear young man, except her silver hair is in a ponytail, she has a flawless female body that is show even under her yellow female version of the young man's red kimono, and she has a sheath for a sword similar to the Light Hawk Sword that Tenchi from anime series 'Tenchi Muyo!' uses, running away from something.

The female humanoid dog demon calls out to Kagome, "You idiot, what in the hell are you standing around for?! Run!"

Kagome asks, perplexed, "What are we running from?!" Just then a pair of evil glowing purple eyes appears above his friends and Kagome says, nervously, "Me and my big mouth."

The male dog demon calls out to Kagome, fearfully, "Kagome, get away!" Just then, the female dog demon screams as she is 'absorbed' into some kind of sickly white light.

Kagome shouts out, stunned, "Melody!" Kagome start to run towards the male dog demon to get him away, but he is starting to get 'absorbed' into the sickly white light and Kagome shouts out, stunned, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, worriedly, "Kagome, save yourself!" Inuyasha then gives one final scream as he is 'absorbed' into the sickly white light.

The evil male voice calls out, "There is no escaping of the Light, Kagome Higurashi." Soon after, the sickly white light starts to absorb Kagome. Kagome struggles from the light and she yells out, "Let go of me!" Soon after, Kagome finds herself sitting up on her bed, in her room, wearing her yellow pajamas and huffing and puffing as she's drips in cold sweat. By her bedside was her mother and a young man, around 20 years old, with black hair in the same style as Darien from Sailor Moon (A/N: I don't watch that show! I happened to remember him from my sister, when she watched it!). The young man had brown eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, with wearing a denim jacket. Kagome's mother and the young man had worried expressions on their faces.

The young man asks Kagome, "Kagome, are you okay, sis!"

Kagome replies, weakly, "I'm fine, Sanosake, it was just a dream!" Just then images of a certain half-demon with silver hair and white dog ears seemly locked lips in a passionate kiss with woman similar to Kagome in looks, but with a colder look and her hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a priestess outfit enter Kagome's mind. Kagome thinks in her mind, sadly, _"Too much of a dream! Why am I dreaming of that half-demon asshole!? __I thought that I was over that half-demon jerk! He didn't want to do anything with me and went behind my back with that wench of a past self that I have! It's over between Inuyasha and me, so, why does this image hurt me so much?"_

Mrs. Higurashi tells Kagome, "If there's anything that you want, you know where to find us."

Sanosake says, in a concern tone, "Yeah, Sissy, we're here for you."

Kagome says, in a little annoyed tone, "Thanks, Sanosake and please stop calling me 'Sissy'! I swear, you're just as bad as Alister Yukimura is!"

Mrs. Higurashi and Sanosake leave Kagome's room and Kagome falls back on her head. Kagome thinks in her mind, _"Yep! That's my elder brother, Sanosake Higurashi! He's a pro-duelist and a very good one too! I believe that he thinks of himself as a perfect person! He's always gotten the perfect grades, got the perfect career, and even girl wants to marry him! I just wish that he stops calling me 'Sissy', completely. __My friends and my family are all that I have left! They would find me if they were in danger! Unlike a certain half-demon asshole that broke my heart…!__"_

**Flashback; Some months ago**

We find our priestess walking out of the well and into the woods of the Feudal Era of Japan with a smile on her face. It seems like it is going to be another day in the Feudal Era with a certain half-demon that really loves and cares about. As she is walking through the woods, Kagome catches a glint of silver hair and she smiles happily.

Kagome thinks in her mind, happily, _"Inuyasha!"_ However, as she goes through the bushes and near the edge of a clearing, Kagome gasps in shock at what she sees next. In front of her is Inuyasha in the arms of a young woman that looks like herself, but with a red and white priestess kimono on her body and her black hair tied in a bow. Kagome felt sick to her stomach ever since the two of them confessed their love to each other and with tears of anger and rage in her eyes, those feeling immediately turned from love into hate. Kagome then cries out, angrily, "SIT BOY!" Just then the beads around Inuyasha's neck glows and he and the young woman, Kikyo, Kagome's past self, hit the ground hard. Kagome yells out, angrily, "Inuyasha, you jerk!"

Inuyasha quickly gets to his feet and he says, nervously, "Kagome, this isn't what it looks like…!"

Kagome shouts out, angrily, "Oh, it isn't! From what I see, you are turning back after I gave you my love and heart! If you choose this dead wench over me, then fine…I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU, EVER AGAIN!!!"

Inuyasha calls out, worriedly, "Kagome, let me explain!"

Kagome shouts out, angrily, "SO, YOU CAN LIE TO ME AGAIN?! OH! HELL NO WAY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" And for the next several minutes, Kagome never let up on her 'sits' to Inuyasha and when she is done, Kagome immediately runs for the well and home.

**End Flashback; Return to the Present**

Kagome sheds a few tears from her eyes, remembering that awful day, and she vowed to never let those let those feelings come into her heart, except to her friends and family, ever again.

(**In an unknown location; Sometime later**)

Within a huge room with large marble walls, floors, and ceilings, we find a male figure sitting down in white chair in front of a white marble table with a deck of Tarot cards on the table. He shuffles the deck of Tarot cards and puts them gently on the table. When we get a better view of the male figure, we find that he is a young adult in his late teens to early twenties with long flowing dark blue hair that goes down to his buttocks, a 'stack' of grey hair that goes up from the end of his forehead slightly into the air and above his scalp, deep violet eyes filled with darkness and evil in them, a pair of earrings attached to his ears with the earrings being three small spheres with white animal fangs attached to the ends of them, he is wearing an adult version of the third-year Obelisk Blue uniform with black pants and black boots. The male figure turns over nine Tarot cards onto the table and when he reveals them, they are The Fool, The Pauper, The Moon, The Empress, The High Priestess, The Temperance, The Prankster, The Fire, The Magician, The Judgment, Justice, The Clown, The World, The Spirit, and The Hope, which makes this person very interested.

The male figure says, with a deep male tone filled with evil, "Ah! I see! The cards tell me that there are others than Jaden Yuki, which is represented by The Fool and his sister, Jenny Yuki, which is represented by The Pauper that could be 'Chosen Duelists', with the power that I need. The Moon, representing purity and light within the darkest of nights and one who is infused with the very power of life itself, The High Priestess, representing one with great spiritual power, The Empress, representing someone of one of great inner strength, determination, and ability to handle any situation of that a leader will face, The Temperance, one who has the ability to see both sides of a situation and is in-between light and darkness, The Prankster, representing someone of great mischief, The Fire, represents someone with fire great and determination, The Magician, representing someone with unique abilities, The World, it represents someone with an incredible purpose and responsibility on their shoulders, Judgment, represents someone, who takes a stand, The Spirit, like Temperance, someone in-between light and darkness and bringer of balance within himself and others, and someone who experienced and done both sides of morality, right and wrong, The Clown, similar to The Fool, representing someone who is pure and kind, but unlike The Fool, The Clown represents someone who has great fear and went through great adversity, but still remain as pure as ever, and finally, the one that most interests me, The Justice, it represents someone with a great sense of right and wrong and uses his or her to power to protect others without any consideration for themselves as well as The Hope, it represents when the chips are down, this person never gives up. However, what concerns me is that I sense an incredible power from this card. Whoever represents this card has a great power behind them, through mainly hidden, and is the strongest power that I sensed thus far."

Just then a loud beep' comes to this male figure's attention, he pushes a button on the marble table, and a male voice says, while a large screen comes down, "Master Sartorius, here is the information that you wished to see."

The male figure, known as Sartorius, says, "Thank you." Soon after, the large screen in front of them shows him the duels of Tenchi Masaki with his Dragon deck, Yusuke Urameshi using his Dragon and Warrior deck, Hikari Urameshi and her mixed Zombie and Cyber Dragon decks, Kira Urameshi and her Dinosaur Deck, Sasuke Uchiha with his Red-Eyes Black Dragon deck, Naruto Uzumaki using his Mixed Fire deck, Ryo Sanada, with his Fire and Warrior deck, Ichigo Kurosaki, Tyson Granger and his Dragon Deck, and Kai Hiwatari and his Volcanic Deck. Sartorius's eyes widen and he says, with an evil smile on his lips, "Yes, they are the ones! Tenchi Masaki, who represents The Moon, Hikari Urameshi, who represents The Empress, Yusuke Urameshi, who represents The Temperance, Kira Urameshi, who represents The Prankster, Ryo Sanada, who represents The Fire, Tyson Granger, the world champion beyblader and who represents The Judgment, Kai Hiwatari, who represents The World, Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan and who represents The Magician, and Naruto Uzumaki, who represents The Clown. All of them have the power that I need and all of them must be made to see the light! It seems that The Fire, Ryo Sanada wears the mystical Wildfire Armor." Sartorius looks over at The High Priestess, The Hope, The Justice card and thinks in his mind, seriously, _"However, it looks like no one matches The Hope, The High Priestess, The Justice card, but the cards tell me that the one that represents these cards are Chosen Duelists. Well, whoever they are, they will see the light…everyone does sooner or later."_

Just then, a figure enters the room and was heading towards Sartorius. This young man of 17 years of age with long silver hair that goes to somewhat mid-waist behind his back, two dog-like ears coming out of the top of his scalp and cold golden eyes, he is wearing a pitch white kimono, his hands have claws on them, and he is barefoot with clawed feet. Plus, the young has a sheath for a sword attached to the left waist side of his kimono.

The dog-like figure says, in a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius, when are we going to get my sister back from those fucking traitors?"

Sartorius looks at the humanoid and says, with an evil sly smile, "You're right, Inuyasha! We should get going to bring your sister to the Light."

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly smile, "Thank you, sir! I should thank you for getting rid of those damned beads and any feelings that I had for that traitorous bitch and those fucking freaks back in the Feudal Era! Now, I see them for what they truly are…good for nothing traitors!"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "You've learned well, Inuyasha! Now, let's get your sister in the Light!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold smile, "Yeah!" Inuyasha thinks with an evil sly smile and cold nasty tone, _"You and your fucking friends are going to pay for every pain you've inflicted on me, Kagome!"_ The two soon after, walked away from the room with the repeated memories coming into Inuyasha's mind.

_**Flashback; The day of the 'incident' with Kikyo**_

Within the Feudal Era, we find Inuyasha, wearing his red kimono, walking around in a huff waiting for Kagome to arriving and he is getting annoyed as usual.

Inuyasha says, with an annoyed tone, "Damn it! Where is that girl?! I've got half of a mind to go find that girl myself! I don't care if she controls me with these damned beads!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, with a sly tone, "Waiting for Kagome, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha whips to the voice and sees none other than his former love, Kikyo, Kagome's past self, in front of her.

Inuyasha says, plainly, "Kikyo…"

Kikyo tells Inuyasha, with a sly smile, "It has been a while, Inuyasha. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, in a plain and calm tone, "Kikyo, look, I know that you don't want to give me up, but I'm sorry, I've already made up my mind and I've decided to move on with my life. I've decided to stay with Melody and Kagome in the mortal realm and not go into Hell with you. I'm sorry."

Kikyo gets an annoyed look on her expression and she says, with a tone of anger and jealously in her voice, "So, you would take that wench that uses look like a dog instead of me who truly understands you. In case, you've forgotten, your sister hates Kagome!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a plain and calm tone, "I knew that you wouldn't understand. Kagome damn well pisses me off, but it is a lot more between us than that. And besides, Melody hates you too and Kikyo, you are…not even alive. And I…I think that it is time for you to return to Kagome. You are a part of her soul now. She is your reincarnation."

Kikyo says, with a serious and annoyed tone, "That girl doesn't even belong in our time and you don't belong in hers!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a serious tone, "Well, it doesn't matter! I've made my choice and it is final!"

Kikyo says, with an angered growl, "I won't accept that! You are mine! And I will not give you up to anyone! Your wench sister doesn't understand about our love! With Naraku gone, I will have you Inuyasha! And I will show my love for you even if I have to force it on you!" Kikyo then takes out some kind of talisman and before Inuyasha could react, the talisman lands in front of him, it glows, and Inuyasha is unable to move. Soon after, the talisman vanishes, but Inuyasha's body is still frozen.

Inuyasha says, stunned, "What have you done to me?! I can't move at all!"

Kikyo says, with a sly grin on her lips, "That talisman will keep you locked in place until I can take you away to a secret location where I can finally claim your heart. I never had a life with you those over fifty years ago, but my love for you overweighed my hate, deep down. And when I learned the truth, I wanted to make sure that Naraku was killed and then I can finally have you in my arms for good." Kikyo goes over to Inuyasha and passionately kisses him on the lips. Inuyasha tries to stop her, but he couldn't move a muscle. Her tongue moves inside of his mouth and for a moment, it felt pretty good with the memories of the old days of him and Kikyo together. However, Inuyasha snaps out of his thoughts and tries to think a way out of this.

But then a familiar female voice yells out, with great anger in her voice, "SIT BOY!" Just then the beads around Inuyasha's neck glows and he and the young woman, Kikyo, Kagome's past self, hit the ground hard. Just then we look to the left edge of the scene' to see an angry Kagome with tears of anger and rage in her eyes. Kagome yells out, angrily, "Inuyasha, you jerk!"

Inuyasha, released from the spell, thanks to the 'sit', quickly gets to his feet and he says, nervously, "Kagome, this isn't what it looks like…!"

Kagome shouts out, angrily, "Oh, it isn't! From what I see, you are turning back after I gave you my love and heart! If you choose this dead wench over me, then fine…I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU, EVER AGAIN!!!"

Inuyasha calls out, worriedly, "Kagome, let me explain!"

Kagome shouts out, angrily, "SO, YOU CAN LIE TO ME AGAIN?! OH HELL NO WAY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" And for the next several minutes, Kagome never let up on her 'sits' to Inuyasha and when she is done, Inuyasha groans as he manages to lift his head to see a crying Kagome immediately runs for the well and home.

Inuyasha says, weakly, "Kagome…"

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, coldly, _"Damn that Kikyo! The next time that she places that talisman on me, I'll rip her from limp by limp!"_

(**At the port; Later that day**)

Later that day, we find Takeru 'TK' Takashi, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, Patamon, and Veemon in front of Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform similar to the female Obelisk Blue uniform, except the parts on the female Obelisk Blue uniform is dark blue are yellow on the female Ra Yellow uniform with high-heeled yellow boots, Ken Ichijouji, age 17, wearing a black shirt under a male Ra Yellow blazer, and grey pants, and Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue, age 17, wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform similar to Kari's uniform. All of them are in the harbor with a huge luxury ship in the harbor as other students that made it into Duel Academy are boarding.

Davis tells his friends, with a weak smile, "All of you made it into Ra Yellow already. That's great. I knew you guys could do it."

Ken tells Davis, with a smile, "It's too bad that you guys 'important business's kept you from taking the tests."

TK says, with a weak smile, "Yeah."

Yolei tells TK and Davis, with a wide smile and encouragingly, "Oh, come on, guys! You two are the best duelist back at home! When you are able, you can come to Duel Academy as transfer students and with your skills, you can make it all the way to Obelisk Blue the instant you come!"

TK tells Yolei, with a nervous smile, "Oh, come on! I'm not that good!"

Kari tells TK, with a kind smile, "TK, you and Davis won practically every tournament back at home and you've been dueling ever since you were a little kid!"

Kari tells TK and Davis, with a smile, "Well, anyway, if it wasn't for you two and my brother teaching me how to duel, I wouldn't be where I am today."

Davis tells Kari, with a smile, "Come on, Kari. You had the talent to be an awesome duelist and Tai, TK, and I brought it out."

TK says, with a wide smile, "That's right! It was no trouble bringing it out! We knew that you'll make it to Duel Academy, I really mean that, Kari."

Kari tells TK, with a smile, "That's sweet for you to say, TK." Kari then unexpected kisses TK on the forehead, he flushes in surprise, and she tells him, kindly, "Please join us soon at Duel Academy. It won't be the same without you two."

Yolei tells Davis and TK, with a confident smile, "Yeah! I haven't had a chance to beat you two, yet!"

TK quickly regains his composer and TK tells Yolei, with a sly smile, "In your dreams, Yolei!"

Ken tells TK and Davis, with a smile, "While we're gone, keep an eye on Wormmon, Gatomon, and Hawkmon for us."

Davis tells Ken, with his wide grin, "Sure, Ken! Plus, the older gangs Digimon partners are with them since Gennai allowed them into the Real World for awhile and they'll make sure that they aren't alone!" Davis then gets the images from his 'dream' about the coming evil into his mind and he tells Kari and his friends, "By the way, guys, if you ever need any help or any danger comes beforehand, you know where to call. If all of you are in a bind and need me, I will be here and I will help you no matter what. And that's a promise and I won't break that promise."

Yolei says, with a kind smile, "Thanks, Davis, but I doubt that we will have any trouble in Duel Academy. It has been three years since our last battle and no major problems from the Digital World have happened."

Kari tells Davis, with a kind smile, "But that's real sweet of you to say."

Ken asks Davis, with a curious tone, "But what made you say that, Davis?"

Davis tells Ken, with a nervous smile, "Oh, you know, just a friend concerned about his friends since they are going to be apart for awhile."

Ken tells Davis, with a confident tone, "Well, I doubt anything terrible will happen Davis. Well, we've got to go. Hope to see you in Duel Academy soon, guys. It's too bad that Tai and the others couldn't see us off, but the older kids have important college classes to get to and Cody has an important lesson with his grandfather, today."

Davis tells Ken, with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll tell them that you said goodbye." The group then rushes off to join the group of new Duel Academy students heading to Duel Academy.

As she runs to the join the other new students, Kari looks back at Davis and TK, waves at him, and yells out, "Bye, guys!" Soon enough, Davis's four friends were off with the other students onto the ship towards Duel Academy.

Veemon asks Davis, "Are you still worried about that dream?"

Davis tells Veemon, drolly, "Obviously, Veemon. Come on, guys. Let's get this job of Koemna's done as soon as possible. The faster that we get to Duel Academy, the better."

(**Sometime later at the Higurashi shrine**)

Sometime later, in Kagome's room, at the Higurashi shrine, we find Kagome sound asleep. Little did she know a shadow figure crept on her bed, which was followed by water thrown at Kagome, which makes her yelp in shock as she was dripping and she shot up in sitting position.

Kagome yells out, stunned, "What the hell!? I'm wet! How did this water get on me!?"

Just then, a feminine voice yells out, nastily, "What do you think, wench!?"

Kagome looked at the owner of the voice, which appeared to be a dog demon that looks like a female version of Inuyasha, except her silver hair is in a ponytail, she has a flawless female body that is show even under her yellow female version of the young man's red kimono, and she has a sheath for a sword similar to the Light Hawk Sword that Tenchi from anime series 'Tenchi Muyo!' uses and in the dog demon's hands was an empty bucket.

Kagome yells at the dog demon, annoyed, "Melody!"

Melody grabs Kagome's collar pulls her off her bed and throws her onto the floor, with Kagome landing on a painful 'thud'. Kagome rubs her behind and groans in pain.

Melody walks towards Kagome and says, in a nasty tone, "Damn! I knew that you were stupid, but I thought you were this much of a fool!"

Kagome looks at Melody and she asks, "What do you mean?" Melody grabs Kagome's collar, pulls her up, bashes Kagome's chest hard, making her gasp air, Melody throws her left fist to Kagome's face, throwing her to her drawer, as she slumps to the ground.

Melody yells at Kagome, nastily, "I meant, moron, what happened between my brother and that fucking priestess, Kikyo! That's what happened! It was a misunderstanding!"

Kagome yells at Melody, angrily, "What are you saying!? That Kikyo forced herself onto your brother!"

Melody walks up to Kagome, grabs her collar and pulls her up to her feet. Melody says, "Gee, I guess you're not as stupid as I took you for, Kagome!" Melody then punches Kagome's stomach, hard and throws her to her desk.

Kagome groans out in pain and tells Melody, "You know…maybe, I think you're making this up just to protect that brother of yours as usual! I saw him kissing Kikyo, passionately, he betrayed me!"

Melody grabs Kagome's collar and pulls her towards her, ready to hit her again.

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Melody, that's enough!" The two turns to see a particular group of 'people' with them, through you wouldn't say that they are people. The first one is young man with elf ears, black hair tied to a ponytail and blue piercing eyes, with a fur headband. He was dressed in what could be equated to fur underwear, a black mental chest plate; and fur leg and arm coverings. A katana hung from a belt around his waist, no shoes of any kind and had grown his finger and toenails out. With the young man was a girl in her mid-teens with brown hair tied to pigtails, green eyes, a red mental chest plate, that showed a bit of her cleavage, she had white fur wrapped around her waist and covered her bare arms; and fur leg and arm coverings. A katana hung from a belt around her waist, no shoes of any kind and had grown her finger and toenails out. By the armored young man, was a young man with long silver hair, like Inuyasha and Melody, except it was to his kneecaps and piercing golden eyes. He wore a white kimono with armor, with fur to his left side. Around his waist was some kind of clothing where he kept two swords. Next, there is a young teenage woman of 17 years of age with deep brown hair in a ponytail with deep brown eyes and wearing a female dark pink and purple kimono with a large green skirt wrapped around her waist that goes down near the end of the kimono. By the young woman's right leg are a small cat-like creature white and black fur and two tails. Then there is a 19-year old man with short black hair in a small ponytail behind his head, dark violet eyes, and wearing a black and dark violet Buddhist monk robe along with a violet gantlet covering his right hand and a golden monk staff on his left hand. And finally, there is a young boy of seven to eight ears of age with light brown hair in a ponytail held by a bow, green eyes, pointed ears, a short and very fluffy fox tails coming out his tailbone area, wearing a light blue kimono with dark blue pants, and he is barefoot with little fox-like feet.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "No way! Miroku! Sango! Shippo! Koga! Ayame! Sesshomaru! How did you get here!?"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "I brought them here, Kagome!" Everyone turned to see a young teenage adult with mop-top brown hair, the letters 'Jr.' on his forehead in black, brown eyes, and wearing dark blue shirt with long sleeves, brown pants, and brown shoes with a pacifier in his mouth.

Kagome asks, as Melody lets go of her, "Who are you?"

The young man says, "My name is Koemna, Prince of the Spirit World and your cousins, Yusuke's, Kira's, and Hikari's, former employer!"

Kagome says, perplexed, "Spirit World?" Koemna then tells Kagome about Yusuke's, Kira's, and Hikari's days as spirit detective, including the time that Yusuke, Kira, and Hikari went to Demon World for two years.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "No way! Yusuke, Kira, and Hikari are half-demons!"

Koemna nods his head and he says, plainly, "That's right! Now, the universe is in jeopardy!"

Kagome asks, "What do you mean?"

Melody yells at Kagome, nastily, "Hello, dumbass! Because of your so-called judgment, you may have doomed us all!"

Kagome tells Melody, annoyed, "I've had it with your mouth, Melody!"

Melody says, in a nasty sneer, "What are you going to do about it, wench!? You can't put those damned beads on me, since I'm immune to any priestess magic! This is one of the main reasons why I hate priestess! They don't have enough common sense for their actions!"

The white kimono male says, in an emotionless and serious tone, "Melody, that's enough!"

The little child with the foxtail and legs tells Melody annoyed, "Yeah! It's not Kagome's fault that this happened!"

Kagome asks, perplexed, "I still don't know what you're talking about!"

Melody gets out the same talisman that Kikyo used on Inuyasha to freeze him and before Kagome could react, the talisman lands in front of her, it glows, and Kagome is unable to move. Soon after, the talisman vanishes, but Kagome's body is still frozen.

Kagome says, stunned, "What the!? Melody, what have you done to me?! I can't move at all!"

Melody says, with a sly grin on her lips, "That talisman will keep you locked in place until the story about your dumb mistake is finished!"

Kagome tells Melody, annoyed, "I still don't understand about this! Your brother already chose Kikyo over me!"

Koemna says, in a serious tone, "That's not necessarily true, Kagome!"

Kagome asks, "What do you mean?"

The little child with the foxtail and legs says, plainly, "Kagome, I was there when it happened! Inuyasha didn't have a choice to kiss Kikyo! Kikyo froze Inuyasha in place and then kissed him, didn't you notice the disgusted look on Inuyasha's face."

Kagome yelps in shock, remembers back to that terrible incident, sees the image, and she says, lowly, "Yeah…! But if Kikyo froze Inuyasha, how did Inuyasha move when I was there?"

Melody jams her elbow to Kagome's ribs and throwing her to the ground hard. Everyone, except for the white armored dog demon, yells at Melody, annoyed, "Melody!"

Melody says, plainly, "That's how! For once, that damned 'sit' actually served a purpose, it was how Inuyasha broke from that wench, Kikyo's spell!" Melody says, with a sneer, "Besides, why are we telling you this!? You don't even care about Inuyasha at all!"

Kagome jumps to her feet, looks at Melody, angrily, and says, "That was low, Melody, even for you! I do care about Inuyasha, but I thought…"

Melody says, interrupting her, "You thought that once you saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing each other, you thought that Inuyasha has betrayed didn't you? That he didn't care for you, after what he's done for, you ungrateful bitch! You remember those times that Inuyasha risked his life for you, even took care of you when you caught that bad flu, before, as well as many things he's done in this time, like finding ways of making money!" Melody takes out something from her kimono and throws it at Kagome. Kagome catches it, which proved to be a package, and she asks, "What is it?"

Melody says, "It's a gift from Inuyasha, when you go to that 'Duel Academy' place? He wanted to give you something, he knew with his strength and power, he can easily steal it, but he chose not to. Hell, he even asked your mother and brothers, Sanosake and Sota, for advice to give you! Your mother gave Inuyasha money, whenever, he's jobs around the house as well as babysitting her friends' children! Inuyasha tried to explain to you what happened, but you damn well didn't listen and you blew him off like that!" Kagome gasps in horror, opens the box, and it is revealed that there is a set of new dragon cards with a note.

The note says:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I wanted to talk to you to going out to see the sun set from the mountain top today and plus, I found these new dragon cards! I went with Sota to this 'Game Stop' place to get them! I hope that you like them! This is for being the greatest person ever!_

_Love,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome sheds tears of sorrow and sadness from her eyes, she says, weakly, "Oh, my god, what…what the hell…what the hell have I done?" Kagome slumps to her knees and buried her face on the ground, while crying loudly.

The armored young man tells Melody, annoyed, "Way a go, Melody! You made Kagome cry!"

Melody yells out, nastily, "Oh shut up, Koga! She needed to know anyways, if the world is going to be destroyed because of her dumb mistake!"

The young woman in the dark pink and violet kimono tells Melody, in a scolding tone, "There might have been an easier and kinder way of telling Kagome! But what have you've done was totally unnecessary!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "But Kagome is a very thick-headed girl, Sango! If she wasn't then, she'd would have given Inuyasha a chance to explain himself, rather than having him lose a duel while some asshole that used what happened to his advantage to win and use Inuyasha as a tool!"

Kagome gasps in shock and she yells out, shocked, "Who's using Inuyasha?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, coldly, "What the hell are you freaks doing here!?" Just then, everyone turns to see Inuyasha, in a white version of his kimono, and Kagome gasps in shock and says, stunned, "Inuyasha…!?"

Inuyasha gave cold glares to everyone of his 'former' friends, which followed him drawing out his Tessaiga and glares, coldly, at the white kimono wearing dog demon and says, coldly, "And you, what and how the hell did you get to this time, Sesshomaru!? Spare me the lies, freaks…I've already know…"

Koga asks Inuyasha, nastily, "Know what, mutt? And what the hell's with that weird white kimono?"

Inuyasha tells Koga, in a cold nasty tone, "What I meant is that you fucking traitors are spreading the same lies to my sister like you've done me!?"

The young man that looks like a Buddhist monk asks Inuyasha, "What lies have you speaking off!?"

Inuyasha yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Stop with the mind-game, Miroku! Thanks to a very good friend of mine, I've already know that all of you were just using me, just to get your own revenge on Naraku!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "That's a lie!"

Sango yells out, horrified, "Inuyasha, we would never do such a thing!"

Inuyasha calls out, in a cold angered tone, "Don't even try your fucking lies to me, bitch! I've found out the truth from my new friend."

Koga asks, curiously, "Does he go by the name of Sartorius?"

Kagome says, perplexed, "Sartorius?"

Inuyasha gasps in shock and he yells out, in a cold serious tone, "How did you find out about Master Sartorius, fleabag?!"

The fox like child says, with a begging tone, "We found out about him. We were told that he wasn't good news! Inuyasha, you have to listen to us! Your emotions are being manipulated by this creep!"

Inuyasha tells the fox like child, with a cold nasty tone, "Oh, shut up, Shippo! You think those fucking fake tears will work on me! Ha! The old Inuyasha never was fooled, what makes this new one won't fall for it! Master Sartorius showed me the truth, so, don't even try, twerp!" Inuyasha cracked his claws and says, in a cold threatening tone, "And if you even try…I'LL FINISH WHAT THE THUNDER BROTHERS STARTED, BY TURNING YOU INTO ANY TYPE OF CLOTHING FOR MASTER SARTORIUS!!"

Kagome gasps in shock, she looks at Inuyasha's cold golden eyes and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Inuyasha's eyes! There's…cold and empty! Oh lord…who could have done this!?"_

Inuyasha tells Melody, in a cold serious tone, "Melody, let's go! You were right about Kagome the entire time where, I was so blinded by her so-called kindness…"

_**Flashback; after the 'incident' with Kikyo**_

Within the Feudal Era, we find Inuyasha solemnly sitting near the well waiting for Kagome to come back so he can at least explain what happened.

Just then, a male voice calls out, "You know it's pointless for you to wait for someone that never loved or care for you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha yelps in shock as he jumped onto his feet and whips around to see Sartorius standing in front of him.

Inuyasha asks, in his usual tone, "Who the hell are you?"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Don't worry, I mean you no harm, Inuyasha. My name is Sartorius, I'm from your 'beloved' Kagome's own time."

Inuyasha asks, perplexed and a bit nervously, "How did you know my name and about Kagome?"

Sartorius tells Inuyasha, with an evil smile, "Yes, my dear. I know everything about you and your friends. You see, like you, as a half demon with a sword that slays demons with one stroke, I have a talent with the ability to see into the future."

Inuyasha says, perplexed, "See the future…"

Sartorius tells Inuyasha, with a calm tone, "I've seen what happened and seen what that despicable, deceiving wench, Kagome Higurashi, did to you."

Inuyasha yells out, annoyed, "Kagome is not deceiving!"

Sartorius tells Inuyasha, with a plain tone, "Then why didn't Kagome let you explain about what happened when Kikyo, her past life, tried to impose herself on you, rather then ruthlessly subdue you to the ground?"

Inuyasha says, weakly, "Well, it did look like what it did…"

Sartorius tells Inuyasha, with a serious tone, "You shouldn't be protecting Kagome. You had a look of resistance with your eyes closed! You had a look of disgusted and she could plain see from where she was watching!"

Inuyasha asks, with a defensive tone, "How do you know?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly tone, "I know and I knew that so-called beloved Kagome and her friends, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo would plan for your and your sister's demise, along with the wolf demon Koga and your brother, Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha yells out, with a defensive tone, "No way! Kagome and the others would never do that! That fleabag and that bastard would, but never the others, especially Kagome!"

Sartorius says, in a calm tone, "Forgive me if this hurts you, if Kagome really cared and loved you, wouldn't she allowed to explain about what happened instead of ruthlessly subduing you to the ground and hurting you like that? Wouldn't had she be understanding to you instead of harshly doing what she did? I mean, Kagome Higurashi, as your sister, Melody would say, 'useless person', 'stupid', and 'pathetic', isn't dumb when it comes to common sense and she can be quite the understanding person. Aren't I correct?" Inuyasha wanted to make a counterargument, but something inside of him tells Inuyasha that Sartorius is right.

Inuyasha says, weakly, "I guess so…" Inuyasha shakes his head and exclaims, seriously, "No! You are just trying to mess with my head!"

Sartorius tells Inuyasha, with a calm tone, "Far from it, my friend, besides, that's Miroku's job. I'm just trying to convey the truth to you. Maybe it is possible that since you know that you're a half-demon that she doesn't trust you. Why do you think that she kept those beads on your neck? That maybe deep down, she believed that as a human, compared to you, a half-demon, that love would be impossible. She thought of you of nothing, but a dog."

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "No way! Kagome wouldn't…!" However, Inuyasha couldn't say anymore because of what happened and doubt starts to form in his mind no matter how hard that he tries to shake it out of his mind. Inuyasha tells Sartorius, seriously, "You better stop messing with my head or you'll be sorry!"

Sartorius tells Inuyasha, with a calm tone, "I'm not…. Demons and humans are very much alike since they can be either good or evil, they have their own personalities, which are various, and they come in all shapes and sizes, there are more demon verities than human ones, and the only difference is that demons have demonic powers and humans aren't born with powers like they have. However, the question that I've asked, Inuyasha, is that did Kagome believe in this or did this difference between you and her, even through it doesn't matter to you, matter to her?" Inuyasha chokes because he couldn't come up with a good answer to that question.

Sartorius tells Inuyasha, with a calm tone, "You can't really answer that question because you really don't know. Kagome, even through she cared about you, could have doubted your loyalty because of this fact. She could have doubted your love for her because she's a fully human and you're a half-demon or was it because that she believed that you'll always love Kikyo more than her. If she truly loved you, then why are the beads still on your neck, up to this time? And if she truly loved you, why would she doubt you? If she didn't, why wouldn't she allow you to explain about what happened between that deceiving wench, Kikyo, when she imposed herself on you and made it look like that you were breaking up with her."

Inuyasha says, trying to get of the doubt forming in his mind, "No! I don't…I don't believe you!"

Sartorius tells Inuyasha, with an evil smile and calm tone, "Your eyes tell me different, my friend. However, let me prove it to you and I know that Kagome and her brothers, Sanosake and Sota, have taught you the game, Duel Monsters." Inuyasha looks at Sartorius in surprise and Sartorius asks Inuyasha, "How about it? How about if we duel and by the end of the duel, you'll know the truth."

Inuyasha says, trying to sound strong, "Okay! You're on, Sartorius!"

Sartorius tells Inuyasha, with an evil sly grin, "As you wish, my friend. However, I already know what the result will be. No one can escape destiny, my friend."

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

Back in the present, Kagome gasps as Inuyasha tells the rest of the story and she thinks, solemnly, _"Oh god! I'm such a horrible person! I'm lower than scum itself!"_

Inuyasha then says, with a cold serious tone, "Like I said, Master Sartorius defeated me in the duel and I saw the Light. I should have known better! I should have never defied my destiny! And personally, I saw the truth! I thought that most of you were better than I gave you credit for, but you freaks are the no better than the others, I've met in the past!"

Melody calls out, "Inuyasha, that Sartorius asshole, is the one's who's messing with your head!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "I think you freaks have feed my sister enough of your lives…" Inuyasha turns his cold angered glare at Kagome, who winches as she looked away, and he says, coldly, "And as for you…" Inuyasha takes out his enchanted beaded necklace and he says, with a cold sly smile, "Sorry, Kagome, no more 'sits' for now on!"

Everyone gasps in shock and the armored female yells out, shocked, "Inuyasha's necklace! It's off!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly grin, "That's right, Ayame! I'm holding on to this, until Melody sees the Light and how right she was about Kagome and every other priestess in the world!"

Miroku tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Inuyasha, your mind is being controlled by this Sartorius character! He fed you lies about us, especially Kagome!" Inuyasha sends Miroku a cold glare, grabs his collar and throws him away and hits Sango throwing her back.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Miroku! Sango!"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Don't ever call Master Sartorius a liar, you fake lecherous monk! Or you'll regret it!" Inuyasha tells Melody, in a cold serious tone, "Melody, it's time for you to see the Light, like I have!"

Melody is confused to know what to do and Shippo yells out, seriously, "Melody, don't do it! Your emotions will only be controlled by that creep!"

Inuyasha yells at Shippo, in a cold angered tone, "I've had just about enough of you, Shippo!" Inuyasha grabs Shippo's head to Kagome's horror as Inuyasha throws Shippo to a nearby wall, which connected his head hard.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Shippo!" Kagome looks at Inuyasha, in disbelief, and Inuyasha says, coldly, "Melody, we don't have all day! It's time for you to see the Light, sister."

Kagome runs to Inuyasha and tells him, seriously and a begging tone, "Inuyasha, please stop! Look, I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain about what happened! Please, I don't see why our friends have to suffer for my mistake! Whatever this Sartorius told you are all lies! We would never do that to you! So, please just stop this!"

Inuyasha looks at Kagome, with cold anger and contempt look in his cold golden eyes and brawls out, in a cold angered tone, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!!" Inuyasha grabs Kagome's throat and lifts her up as her feet were daggling on the ground. Inuyasha yells at Kagome, in a cold angered tone, "You have no right to talk to me like that, Kagome, after what you and your fucking friends did to me! I'm not going to allow my sister to be fed the same lies that I got from you fucking people! If you come anywhere near me, again, I'll have to continue with what I said all that time ago. I'll use YOU to sharpen my claws, bitch!!" Kagome gasps in horror from Inuyasha's cold harsh words as they strike her deep in the heart.

Koga yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "Let her go, dog face!"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Fine…" Inuyasha violently throws Kagome to the wall as she hits her back hard, leaving an imprint of her body as she slumps to the ground, with newly fresh tears coming down her eyes. Koga and Ayame go to Kagome's aid and Melody looks at this, sure she hated Kagome and every priestess in the world, but this was too much. Melody tells Inuyasha, in a strong tone, "Inuyasha, I'm not going with you to this Light! It's making into a horrible monster!"

Inuyasha yells out, in disbelief, "I'm the monster! What about them!?"

Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "Look at yourself, Inuyasha, you're willing taking orders from a human. You had some dignity while, you were with this wench.."

Inuyasha tells Sesshomaru, in a cold nasty tone, "Shut up, Sesshomaru! You're just jealous that I've seen the Light! As soon as Melody sees it, she'll know it too."

Melody says, seriously, "Sorry, little brother, I'm not going to this Light! But I will bring you back from that crazy asshole, who got into this in the first place!"

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly smile, "Well, get ready to see the Light!"

Later, outside by the well house, the duel commenced with Inuyasha pulling a direct attack at Melody, as her life-points crashing down to zero. Melody slumps down to her stomach as her world becomes white to Inuyasha's 'former' friends' shock as well as Koga's, Ayame's, and Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha walks towards his sister with a cold sly grin on his face and he says, with a cold serious tone, "You see now, Melody, you were destined to lose to me! Now, I've seen the Light as I have and know that these so-called friends of ours are false!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Well done, Inuyasha!" Everyone turns to see Sartorius, with an evil sly grin, walking towards Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This scent…there's something very disturbing about that human…or if he's even human at all…"_

Koga thinks in his mind, _"I don't like the scent coming from that human!"_

Ayame tells Koga, "Koga, do you…"

Koga says, seriously, "Yeah…I smell something very abnormal and disturbing about that human, Sartorius, with the mutt."

Kagome thinks in her mind, angrily, _"So, this must be the guy, who's messing up Inuyasha's mind!"_

Melody groans as she regains consciousness and Shippo yells out, excitedly, "She's okay!"

Sango says, with a smile, "Melody, we're glad that you're okay!"

Melody's voice calls out, in a cold nasty tone, "Oh shut up, Sango! My brother and Master Sartorius were right!" Melody looks at her 'former' friends with a cold angered glare and Melody says, with a cold angered tone, "You freaks are going pay for the pain that you caused my brother!" Melody points at Kagome and yells out, coldly, "As for you, it's taking everything in my will power to not to rip you to shreds for what you've done to my brother!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold snarl, "Oh don't worry, Melody, that fucking bitch will pay for treating me like a dog and claiming that she thought of me more than a dirty half-breed, when she was subduing me with those fucking beads and playing with my emotions like a fucking toy!" Those words hit Kagome right in heart and she lowers her head, but then she gives an angered glaze at Sartorius, remembering it was him, who messed with Inuyasha's head and memories. Kagome continues to glares at Sartorius, with great anger unseen in her kind and gentle eyes. Kagome thinks in her mind, angrily, _"He did this! He did this to Inuyasha and Melody! He messed with Inuyasha's head, by making him lose that duel on purpose! This asshole is going to pay!"_

Kagome says, lowly and angrily, "You did this…" Kagome yells out, with pure anger and rage in her eyes as pink spirit aura came out totally erupts shocking everyone, including Sartorius. Sartorius thinks in his mind, _"This power…it can't be!"_

Kagome yells out, in great anger, unheard from her voice before, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, YOU SICK ASSHOLE!!!" Kagome charges towards Sartorius ready to kill and Sango yells out, stunned, "Kagome, come back!"

Kagome yells out, in pure anger and rage in her voice, "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH, YOU'RE DEAD!!"

Melody calls out, coldly, "I don't think so, bitch!" Just as Kagome came close to Sartorius, Melody's fist smashes to Kagome's stomach and making her cough blood. Melody bashed Kagome's face hard as she was thrown away and hits a nearby wall, as she slumps down to the ground.

Shippo yells out, shocked, "Kagome!"

Miroku yells out, "Melody, how could you do that!? We all knew that you hated Kagome, but there was no reason to do that to her!"

Melody yells at Miroku, in a cold angered tone in her voice, "Shut up, monk! That fucking bitch got what she deserved for attacking Master Sartorius!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold nasty tone, "If that wench knows what's good for her, she won't try that again, next time!"

Kagome grunts as everyone turns to see Kagome slowly getting on her feet. Soon after, Kagome's eyes then open to reveal two red eyes, with black wheels.

Koenma states, stunned, "Impossible."

Shippo asks, "What's the red stuff in Kagome's eyes!?"

Kagome clutches her chest in pain and looks at Sartorius, in great anger in her red eyes. Kagome says, angrily, "You…bastard…you're going to pay!" Suddenly, the blue energy erupts from Kagome and she charges towards Sartorius.

Melody points her right index finger at Kagome and she says, with a cold nasty sneer, "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Melody blasts a blast with a mixture of red and sickly white color at Kagome, but with incredible speed Kagome managed to dodge the blast to Melody's surprise.

Melody yells out, shocked, "What the!?" Kagome appears behind Sartorius, lunges at him, and yelling out, enraged, "YOU'RE DEAD, ASSHOLE!" But just then, Inuyasha's elbow slams into her chest causing her to lose all of the air and a bit of blood to come out of her mouth. Kagome croaks out, weakly, "Inuyasha, why…?" Inuyasha takes his elbow from Kagome's chest, allowing her to fall forward to the ground. Inuyasha looks at the fallen form of Kagome with cold anger and contempt, then kicks Kagome's side, rolling her over to her back, he stomps his foot onto Kagome's chest hard, causing her to groan in pain.

Sango yells out, exclaims, "Kagome!"

Inuyasha says, with cold snarl, "That's for treating me like a dog, namely throwing a stick for me to catch and those damned 'sits' you gave me in the past, not to mention betraying me, bitch!" Inuyasha spits on Kagome's face and kicks Kagome's form away from him, throwing her back to Sango's feet.

Miroku and Sango go to Kagome's unconscious form and everyone, except for Sesshomaru, glares at Sartorius with crossed looks on their faces. Sango thinks in her mind, in great anger and rage, _"Damn you! You're even worse than Naraku himself! I swear! You will pay for __playing with Inuyasha's emotions like this to turn him and Melody into your mindless tools and hurting Kagome! I swear that you will pay!"_

Miroku thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Normally, I condone violence with other humans, but you're no human in my eyes for what you did to my friends. True, Inuyasha and Melody may be hard headed, brash, rude, crude, and selfish, but even they had good hearts, even though they don't show it, except with each other and us in some cases. I swear, you will pay!"_

Shippo thinks in his mind, angrily and seriously, _"You creep! Inuyasha and Melody may be bullies, but you're an even bigger one for what you had them do to Kagome! You played with Inuyasha's emotions and used what happened between him and Kagome for your sick gain! For their sake, you'll pay for this!"_

Koga thinks in his mind, seriously and angrily, _"True, I hated that mutt and his sister, but you're the most despicable! Even more despicable than Naraku! You'll pay for what you did, you bastard!"_

Ayame thinks in her mind, with anger, _"Damn you! I never really liked or know Kagome that much and Inuyasha and Melody are brash and hard headed, but you had no right to mess with their heads! I swear, you'll pay for this!"_

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, shall we be off!"

Inuyasha and Melody say in unison, in emotionless tone, "Yes sir!" Sartorius walked away with Inuyasha and Melody walking with him. Sartorius thinks in his mind, _"I know! I know that Kagome Higurashi represents The High Priestess, one of the cards that's a 'Chosen Duelist'. She shall see the Light, along with the others! As long as I have the 'Chosen Hanyou', Inuyasha, under my control, she will see the Light!"_

(**Around a day later;** **in** **the** **area of the** **Slifer Red dorms**)

Within a day later, we find our Slifer Red hero, Jaden Yuki, with his younger twin sister, Jenny Yuki, a sixteen-year-old with brunette brown hair that flow down to one-half of her back behind her back, deep brown eyes, she almost looked like a female version of our Slifer hero, Jaden Yuki, and she is wearing a female Slifer Red uniform, similar to a female Obelisk Blue uniform, except anywhere that was blue was red, that displays her sexy and seductive young female figure, our Queen of Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes, his best friend, Syrus Truesdale, his main rival, the black-clad Chazz Princeton, and the owner of the card shop at Duel Academy, Dorothy, holding Professor Banner's cat, Pharaoh, in her two arms heading back to his dorm after Jaden dueled Aster Phoenix with his slap together' deck and Jaden learned about who he dueled and what Aster dueled with.

Jaden says, with a moan, "Oh, man! I can't believe that I dueled a pro that dueled me with a slap together deck!"

Syrus tells Jaden, reassuringly, "Come on, Jay! At least you won!"

Jaden says, with a sigh, "I know, Sy. But it feels like a hollow victory. I mean he didn't even use his real deck against me. He just used a slap together deck that he got with random cards for the card shop."

Chazz says, his usual snobbish tone, "Whatever. That guy doesn't seem so great."

Jenny says, with a sly smile, "You're just jealous that you didn't get to duel a pro, Chazz!"

Chazz yells at Jenny, "Shut it, slacker! You're just as bad as your brother!"

Syrus tells Jaden, trying to change the subject, "Anyway, Jay, we've got a whole new year ahead of us. That means plenty of new surprises."

Jaden tells Syrus, with a smile, "Yeah, you're right, Sy! I wonder what surprises we will get first!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "How about us, Jay?" The group looks to the source of the voice to see none other than Yusuke Urameshi, wearing a male Ra Yellow Blazer over a black shirt, and dark blue jeans, Kira Urameshi, wearing a male Slifer Red uniform, with black pants with a matching belt, yellow shirt, and black fingerless leather gloves over her hands, Kuzama Kuwabara, wearing a Slifer Red blazer over a black shirt, and light blue jeans with a black belt, Keiko Yukimura, wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform, Alister Yukimura, wearing a male Ra Yellow Blazer over a black shirt, and jeans, Kurama, wearing a blue Obelisk Blue blazer over light grey jeans and black shoes, and Hikari Urameshi, in her female Obelisk Blue uniform, standing in front of the group near the Slifer Red dorm along with Yukina and Hiei.

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Oh, wow! Yusuke? Yusuke Urameshi?!"

Syrus, Alexis, and Chazz yelp in shock and Syrus calls out, fearfully, "THE Yusuke Urameshi also known as the 'Great Urameshi', the infamous street punk from Sarayashiki Junior High?!"

Yusuke slaps his head and he exclaims, annoyed, "Does every single person in the world know that rep?! Can't I get one person who doesn't know me for that?!"

Jenny laughs at this and she tells Yusuke, as Jaden going over to him, "Well, I asked practically asked about you, Yusuke, but it seems like everyone seems to know you that way!" Yusuke and Jaden then give each other a high-five and he tells Yusuke, with a smile, "It has sometime hasn't it, Yusuke?"

Kira tells Jaden, with a smile, "Yep! Jenny has been keeping tabs on you, Jay! She says that you have become quite the hero!"

Jaden tells Kira, with a nervous smile, "Well, I wouldn't say that, Kira."

Syrus, Chazz, and Alexis are surprised by this and Chazz asks Jaden, "Wait a minute! How do you know Yusuke Urameshi, Slacker?"

Jaden tells Chazz, with a wide smile, "Yusuke and his two sisters are childhood friends of mine and Jenny! Hikari is the elder twin of the three, who we call Kari like other friends and family?"

Alexis asks Hikari, "Elder twin sister?"

Hikari tells Alexis, with a wide smile, "Yep! I'm older by two seconds with Yusuke and four seconds with Kira and I never let them forget it!"

Yusuke and Kira say in unison, drolly, "No kidding, Kari!"

Jaden tells Chazz, Alexis, and Syrus, "Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, Jenny, and I along with Keiko Yukimura and Kuzama Kuwabara, Hikari's, Yusuke's, and Kira's cousin, Kagome Higurashi, as well as another many others, played a lot together during our childhood. Yusuke loved to duel as much as he fought against other street punks. He, Kira, and Hikari along with Keiko, and Kuwabara, dueled against a lot of opponents."

Alexis says, pretty amazed, "Wow. That's pretty amazing, Jaden."

Chazz says, winching, "Wait! You mean to tell me that you two slackers know Kagome Higurashi…the girl that's called the 'Sick Girl'!"

Jaden looks at Yusuke and he asks, "By the way, did any of you wonder about Kagome's 'sickness'?"

Yusuke, Kira, and Hikari laughed nervously, _"If only he knew…."_

Keiko asks Jaden, with a kind smile and trying to change the subject, "Hey, Jay, would you like to introduce us to your new friends?"

Jaden says, nodding his head, "Oh, yeah!" Jaden points to his friends and says, "Everyone. These are the new friends and Jenny and I made here in Duel Academy. This little guy is Syrus Truesdale, younger brother to Zane Truesdale, the former top student that graduated last year."

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Guess where we knew where the looks and the talent of the family went to."

Syrus, hearing this, yells out, indignantly, "Hey! I heard that!"

Keiko tells Kira, scolding tone in her voice, "Kira, that wasn't nice."

Kira says, with a slight nervous tone, "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry."

Jaden tells Yusuke and his group, a bit nervously, "Anyway, this is Alexis Rhodes, she is the top female student in Obelisk Blue and one of the top students in the school, under yours truly of course and Jenny, and she is nicknamed the 'Queen of Obelisk Blue'."

Keiko says, amazed, "Wow! You must be really good to be called that."

Alexis tells Keiko, with a proud smile, "I can hold my own against many of the students at this school."

Jaden then says, motioning to Chazz, "And this guy is Chazz Princeton. The youngest of three brothers from a rich family. He used to be an Obelisk Blue before he left for Duel Academy and since he is a 'transfer student', he is technically restarting here in Slifer Red. He might seem like a snob, but he is really nice when you get to know him."

Chazz scoffs and says, with his usual snobbish tone, "Whatever, Slacker. I'm out of her and by the way, it is 'The Chazz'!" Chazz then heads off back to his room in the Slifer Red dorm.

Hikari says, with a snort, "What a snob."

Keiko says, with a nod, "No kidding, Hikari."

Kira asks, curiously, "What does he mean by calling himself 'The Chazz'?"

Jaden tells Kira, with a smile, "Chazz spends his time trying to make himself look better than everyone else. He has made even his own cheer: 'Chazz It Up!' However, he is one of the best duelists at the school other than me and Alexis."

Kuwabara says, with a serious tone, "You are right, Kari. He is a snob."

Dorothy tells Jaden, "Aren't you forgetting someone, Jaden?"

Jaden says, nervously, "Oh, yeah! Sorry, Dorothy!" Jaden motions to Dorothy and says, with a smile, "And this is Dorothy, she is the owner of the card shop here in Duel Academy. She is really nice and can be very helpful."

Dorothy tells Jaden, with a smile, "Oh, Jaden! You are making me blush!"

Jaden tells Alexis, Syrus, and Dorothy, motioning to Yusuke and his friends, "Everyone, you already know Yusuke. However, this is Kira Urameshi, the youngest of the three Urameshi siblings. She is a lot like her brother, Yusuke, but she loves to duel. Last time that I checked, she uses a dinosaur deck."

Kira says, proudly, "And I still do, Jay! I loved dinosaur because they have the brute power to crush any loser that gets in my way to be the best duelist around!"

Alexis pointing at Kira's uniform and asks, curiously, "I've got a question! Why are you wearing a male Slifer Red student's uniform? Didn't they give you a give you a female Slifer Red uniform like Jenny's?"

Kira says, with an angered snort, "Don't even get me started there."

Alexis asks Hikari, nervously, "What's her problem?"

Hikari replies, with a nervous tone, "Kira has a thing with mini-skirts and stuff that looks 'girlish'."

Alexis asks, curiously, "Isn't Kira a girl like me and you, Hikari?" Kira gives Alexis a deadly death glare and Alexis winches in surprise.

Jaden tells Alexis, nervously, "Lex, it isn't a good idea to go there." Jaden tells Alexis, Syrus, and Dothory, motioning to Keiko, Alister, and Kuwabara, "Well, this is Keiko Yukimura, one of Yusuke's closest female friends during our childhood other than his sisters, and last time that I checked, Keiko and Yusuke have become boyfriend and girlfriend."

Keiko tells Jaden, with a smile, "You know it, Jaden!"

Alexis and Syrus gasp in shock and Syrus states, stunned, "You are Yusuke Urameshi's girlfriend?!"

Keiko nods her head and says, proudly while giving a loving smile to Yusuke, "Yep! Yusuke is a lot better person than other people give him credit for and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend."

Yusuke puts Keiko into his arms and says, with a sly smile, "Yeah! And if anyone tries to make a move on her, they will get a personal visit from me! It won't matter which dorm they belong to! I might be trying to get rid of my old 'street punk' rep, but that doesn't mean that I won't kick someone's ass if they make a move on my girlfriend!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Yusuke Urameshi, giving up on being a street punk?!"_

Alister says, with a sly smile, "That's right! Last person, that laid a hand on Sissy or called her 'baby', couldn't eat solid food for a month."

Syrus says, stunned, "Yikes!"

Keiko yells at Alister, annoyed, "Alister! Stop calling me that!"

Alexis asks Keiko, drolly, "Let me guess, your brother constantly calls you, 'Sissy'?"

Keiko says, drolly, "Something tells me that you have a brother that calls out that as well."

Alexis says, with a sly smile, "You know it!"

Jaden motions to Alister and says, with a smile, "This is Alister Yukimura, Keiko's younger twin brother by three seconds, he's incredibly optimistic most of the time, an accomplished surfer, and is popular among women."

Alexis says, in a droll tone, "So, in other words, he's like Atticus."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Who's Atticus?"

Alexis says, plainly, "My older brother! He may drive me crazy, but he's my brother!"

Keiko says, in a plain tone, "By do I know that feeling!"

Alister tells Keiko, with a sly smile, "Don't you just love me!?"

Keiko says, with a fake smile and sweet tone, "Alister, my little brother! If you annoy me, I may have to kill you."

Jaden then motions to Kuwabara and says, with a smile, "This is Kuzama Kuwabara, Yusuke's rival at being top street punk, but recently, he and Yusuke have 'buried the hatchet' and become good friends."

Kuwabara says, with a wide smile and friendly tone, "What's up?!"

Alexis and Syrus are surprised by Kuwabara's friend gesture and tone and Keiko says, with a smile, "Kuwabara might be another former street punk, but he fights by an 'honor code' and always fights fair. And he never attacks girls for any reason as well as never attacks anyone else unless he has a good reason like protecting his friends."

Kuwabara lightly pounds his chest and says, proudly, "That's right! I can never attack a girl for any reason and I never attack anyone unless there is a good reason to kick his ass."

Syrus says, with a sigh of relief, "That's a relief."

Jaden asks, pointing to Kurama, Yukina, and Hiei, "Hey, Yusuke, who are these people? I never saw them before. Who are they?"

Yusuke points to Kurama and says, a bit nervously, "Yeah! These are three new friends that I met after you, Jenny, and a few have left, Jay. The guy in the Obelisk Blue uniform is Shuichi Minamino, through we like to call him Kurama. He is quite bright and he has been helping his sick mother, but recently, her health has improved through some kind of miracle' and she can do anything by herself, kind of making Kurama go to Duel Academy. We knew that Kurama could get to Obelisk Blue, since he's incredibly smart."

Jaden asks, with a smile, "That's so sweet!" Jaden then asks, curiously, "But why do you call him 'Kurama', Yusuke?"

Kurama says, with a smile and plain tone, "I believe that's a story for another day."

Yusuke points to Hiei and Yukina and says, "And these are Yukina and Hiei. They are good friends of ours, but they are not here as students. They are here as 'guests' of ours."

Alexis asks, perplexed, "Guests?"

Hiei snorts and says, with his usual tone, "I don't really care about this silly little game of yours. I only came here to see if the rumors are true and the Shadow Games have returned."

Syrus asks, curiously and nervously, "What do you know about the Shadow Games?"

Kurama says, with a slight nervousness and in a plain tone, "Let's just say that Hiei has quite an interest in the ancient Shadow Games, in which I have researched greatly."

Hiei says, with a huff, "Fine. Now, if you are done with the questions, onna, I will find a place to stay on this island." Hiei then walks off into the distance while nervous looks come from Hikari, Yusuke and Kira.

Alexis asks, annoyed, "What is his problem?!"

Yusuke tells Alexis, with a nervous smile, "Hiei isn't the social type."

Kira says, with a nervous smile, "He is like that with everyone, including us."

Jaden says, a bit perplexed, "Okay…" Jaden then looks at Kira and Kuwabara and says, with a smile, "Oh, it looks like that Kira and Kuwabara will be staying with Sy and me."

Jenny says, with a smile of her own, "Actually, I want Kira as a roommate, Jay!"

Keiko says, with a sly smile, "Yeah. They scored the lowest on the written exams and even through they did well on the field exam, especially Kira, they are going into the Slifer Red dorms."

Kira says, annoyed, "Don't remind us, Keiko."

Hikari asks, with a sly smile, "Disappointed that you won't be with your fiancée, Kira?"

Alexis asks Hikari, perplexed, "Fiancée?"

Kira yells at Hikari, annoyed, "Cut it out, Kari!"

Hikari tells Alexis, motioning to Kurama, "Yes. My baby sister has a little crush on a certain red-haired Obelisk."

Kira roars out at Hikari, annoyed, "I'm not a baby, Hikari! And cut it out or I will…!"

Hikari says, with a taunting tone, "Kira and Kurama sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Kira calls out, very annoyed tone, "That doesn't it! Come here, Kari!" Kira swings at Hikari, but she easily dodges the punch. Kira, soon after, as she runs around the Slifer Red dorm after Hikari, who is giggling, while Kira tries to beat Hikari to pulp. Kira yells out, angrily, "Come back here, Kari, so I can kick your butt!"

Jaden, Jenny, Alexis, Syrus, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Alister, and Keiko sweatdrop at this and Syrus asks Yusuke, "Does this thing tend to happen with your family, Yusuke?"

Yusuke replies, drolly, "Tell me about it."

Just then a female voice calls out, "Excuse me?" Everyone looks to the source of the voices to see our three Digidestined, Kari, Yolei, and Ken, standing in front of them.

Alexis asks them, "Yes, can we help you?"

Kari says, kindly, "Yes. We're new students here in Duel Academy and we're here looking for someone. His name is Jaden and Jenny Yuki."

Jaden tells Kari, proudly, "Well, you've found them."

Jenny asks, perplexed, "Is there anything that we can help you with?"

Ken asks Jaden, amazed, "Wow! You are Jaden and Jenny Yuki, the friend that TK mentioned?"

Jaden asks, surprised, "Wait! TK? As in Takeru Takashi?!"

Yolei says, with a smile, "Yep! We're good friends of Takeru Takashi back in Odaiba. My name is Miyako Inoue, but you can call me Yolei. TK referred you to us when we left for Duel Academy after passing our exams."

Jaden asks, a bit disappointed, "Huh? TK isn't with you?"

Ken tells Jaden, "He and another one of our friends back from home, Davis Motomiya, couldn't come because they had some important business back at home that made them miss the exams, but he told us to tell you that they are coming as transfer students later in the year."

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Sweet! I can't wait! More of my old pals back at home are coming to Duel Academy!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "I've heard TK, along with his friend, Davis, was one of the greatest duelists at his new home, Jay! Something tells me he hasn't been sitting on his butt all day while you've been becoming the top student here."

Yolei asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara become nervous and Jenny says, with a slight nervous tone, "You might have heard of him in the 'wrong ways', but he is another friend of TK's back in our childhood. His name is Yusuke Urameshi."

Ken, Yolei, and Kari yelp, step back in shock, and Yolei exclaims, fearfully, "Yusuke Urameshi?! You mean as in the 'Great Urameshi', the infamous street punk from Sarayashiki Junior High?! What in the hell is he doing here?!"

Yusuke slaps himself in the forehead and Keiko says, kindly, "Don't worry, Yusuke is a lot better than people give him credit for. I'm his girlfriend and childhood friend, Keiko Yukimura and this is my younger twin brother, Alister Yukimura."

Just then Kira and Hikari appear with Kira and Hikari in some kind of 'wrestling match' and Yusuke yells out at them, annoyed, "Hey, you, two, come on! That's enough already! We've got friends of TK here!"

Kira and Hikari stop their fighting and they say in unison, "TK?!" Immediately, the two of them rush over back to the group.

Keiko says, with a smile, "This is Yusuke's younger twin sister, Kira Urameshi, and his elder twin sister, Hikari Urameshi, who we like to call Kari."

Ken asks, perplexed, "Elder twin sister?"

Hikari says, proudly, "Yep! Born two second before Yusuke and four seconds before Kira and I never let them forget it!"

Yusuke and Kira say in unison and drolly, "Tell me about it!"

Keiko asks the Digidestined, "So, who are the rest of you?"

Kari says, with a kind smile, "Oh, I'm Hikari Kamiya, but like Yusuke's sister, people call me Kari!"

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Oh, wow! We have the same first name and nickname!"

Ken says, with a smile, "And I'm Ken Ichijouji, one of TK's best friends from Odaiba. Good to meet you."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Hey, aren't you that child genius that three years ago vanished for a few months and then reappeared back at home in some kind of coma out of nowhere?"

Ken replies, nervously, "Yeah, that's me."

Keiko nods her head and says, "Yeah, I've heard about you, too, Ken. What happened to you?"

Ken replies, nervously, "That's a long story."

Jenny asks, with a smile, "So, you are good friends of TK, huh? So, how has he been?"

Ken tells Jaden, with a smile, "He's been doing great, Jaden! TK told us all about you and we're amazed to learn that you and he were such good friends, but then again, we can see why! TK has become the greatest duelist in Odaiba and he has won tons of tournaments back home!"

Kari then says, with a smile, "He even helped me learn how to duel."

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Well, I can see how you can be a Ra Yellow like Keiko. If you got training from TK, you got training from one of the best. Ever since he was a little dude, he loved to duel as much as Jay, Kira, Hikari, and me did."

Keiko says, with a smile, "He was sure very talented and his brother, Yamato Ishida, too! I'm glad that he has made such good friends in Odaiba."

Jaden then says, with a smile, "It's too bad that TK won't be joining us right away, but it is so sweet that he is coming here later."

Kira asks, curiously, "What do you mean, Jay?"

Yusuke tells Kira, with a smile, "His friends here told us that he had important business that made him miss the exams, but he will come later as a transfer student."

Kira yells out, annoyed, "Oh man! I wanted to kick his butt and finally, defeat him a duel once and for all!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "My sis and TK had a bit of a rivalry thing back in our childhood days."

Ken says, with a sly smile, "I can see."

Hikari says, wondering, "But I can't help to wonder what kind of business that TK would have to keep him out of Duel Academy. Dueling is a part of TK's life, he would never miss it."

Kari says, curiously, "I wish we knew." Kari says, a bit solemnly, "It's a bit sad that TK and Davis missed the exams and won't be joining us right away."

Just then another male voice calls out, "No way! Yusuke Urameshi! Hikari Urameshi! Kira Urameshi! Jaden Yuki! Alister Yukimura! Is that you guys?" Everyone looks to see Ichigo Kurosaki, wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with a black shirt, and jeans, along with a few others.

With the young man was a young teenage girl of the same age with long orange and brown hair, with hairpins, wide brown eyes filled of innocence and wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform that shows her curvy form.

The next person was a young man with black hair in the somewhat same style as Sasuke's, with glasses that hide his brown eyes, wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform, wearing white jeans that have a matching black belt and sneakers.

Next was a young man who seem the be the tallest and bulky with brown messy hair that covers his eyes, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, with jeans with a black belt and yellow sneakers.

By Ichigo was a female, looking like a young teenage girl, with dark black hair that went down her neck and a huge strand of hair that went between her eyes. She had narrowed deep violet eyes and wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform.

The final person was a dark skinned young woman with purple hair, golden cats eyes, but not like Inuyasha's or Melody's wearing an orange sweat shirt, with black slacks with white sneakers.

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Ichigo! Ichigo Kurosaki!"

The people that Ichigo was with looked at Ichigo in shock and the young man with the black hair says, stunned, "I didn't think that Yusuke Urameshi knew you, Ichigo!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "It's good to see you again, Ichigo!"

Keiko asks Yusuke, perplexed, "You know this guy, Yusuke?"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Yeah! You see, when we were kids, me, Kagome, Kira, Hikari, Alister, Jaden, TK, and a few others met Ichigo at Duel Camp! Not to long ago!"

Alister says, with a sly smile, "It's been a while, Ichigo!"

Ichigo says, with a sly smile of his own, "It sure is, Alister!"

Jenny tells Jaden, "I wonder why your friend, Ichigo, looks familiar, Jaden! I saw him, along with our childhood friends on a picture from Duel Camp!"

Ichigo tells Yusuke and Jaden, with a smile, "So, guys, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

Yusuke nods his head and he says, "Sure thing!" Yusuke motions to Keiko and Alister and he says, "This is my girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura and her brother, Alister Yukimura." Yusuke says, pointing at his sisters, "I'm sure you know my sisters, Hikari Urameshi and Kira Urameshi."

Kira says, with a sly smile, "It's been a long time, Ichigo! I'm still waiting for our rematch!"

Ichigo says, with a sly smile of his own, "Oh don't worry, Kira, you'll get it!" Ichigo then says, pointing at his friends, "The three girls are Rukia, Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue and Yoruichi Shihouin and the big guy is Sado Yasutora, but we like to sometimes call him 'Chad'."

Just then, another male voice calls out, horrified, "This is OUR dorm! This totally stinks! It's more like an outhouse with deck!" Everyone turns to see a group of people coming towards the dorm, which appeared to be Tyson, Tenchi and their friends.

Tyson was wearing Slifer Red jacket, unbuttoned, like Jaden's style, with a yellow shirt and blue jeans, his red and blue baseball cap, while carrying a red duffle bag.

Daichi was wearing a Slifer Red jack, with a yellow shirt and his usual blue ripped jeans.

Kenny was wore a Slifer jacket and blue shorts, while carrying a grey backpack.

Max was wearing a Slifer Red jacket, with a green shirt underneath, with jeans. He was holding a light blue briefcase.

Ray was wearing a Ra Yellow jacket with black pants, along with his yin and yang headband.

Kai was wearing male Obelisk Blue uniform with blue baggy pants, along with a purple choker.

Tenchi was wearing a male Ra Yellow blazer over a dark brown shirt, regular blue jeans with and a belt.

Finally, Hilary, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami were wearing female Ra Yellow uniforms, while Washu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi were wearing their teacher uniforms.

Yusuke, Keiko, Alister, Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, Jaden, Jenny, and Ichigo opened their mouths in awe and Jaden calls out, excitedly, "Tyson! Tenchi! Is that you guys!?"

The group looked at our heroes and heroines and Tyson and Tenchi calls out in unison, "Jaden! Jenny! Yusuke! Alister! Keiko! Hikari! Kira! Ichigo! Kuwabara!"

Max asks Tyson, "You know these guys, Tyson?"

Tyson says, with a wide smile, "I sure do! These are another one of my and Tenchi's old friends." Tyson points at Yusuke and Kuwabara and says, in a slight nervous tone, "You may hear of these guys the wrong way, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara."

Hilary, Max, Ray, Kai, and Kenny gasp in shock and Kenny yells out, shocked and fearfully, "Yusuke Urameshi, also known as THE Great Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, the top two infamous street thugs in Sarayashiki Junior High!"

Max says, in a serious tone, "I never thought that the street finger that can command one thousand street punks with a flick of his finger would be doing here in Duel Academy."

Yusuke slaps his forehead in annoyance and he says, "I really hate that rep!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "You don't have to worry about that, Max! Yusuke doesn't do those things anymore, plus he can't whistle."

Tenchi says, with a kind smile, "That's right!" Tenchi motions at Hikari and Kira and says, "Those two are Yusuke's sisters, Hikari and Kira Urameshi. Kira is the youngest of the three, while Hikari or Kari, as her friends and family calls, is the eldest twin of the three Urameshi siblings."

Ryoko asks, perplexed, "Elder twin?"

Hikari says, proudly, "Yep! Born two seconds before Yusuke and four seconds before Kira!"

Yusuke and Kira say in unison and drolly, "And she never let's us forget it!"

Tyson points at Keiko, Alister, Jaden, Jenny, and Ichigo and says, "The brown haired girl is Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke's girlfriend, and her younger twin brother, born three seconds later, Alister Yukimura. The one in the Slifer Red jacket is Jaden Yuki and his sister Jennifer Yuki, also called Jenny. Ichigo Kurosaki is a friend of ours from Dueling Camp."

Syrus asks Jaden, "Hey, Jay, who is that guy?"

Jaden says, with a wide smile, "I'm pretty sure that you guys heard of him. Guys, meet Tyson Granger and the Bladebreakers!"

Alexis, Syrus, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Kari, Yolei, and Ken gasp in shock and Yolei yells out, shocked, "No way! The world champion beyblader and the Bladebreakers!"

Ken says, amazed, "I never thought that they'll come here!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "That's right! The girl in the brown hair is Hilary Tachibana, the brown haired small guy is Kenny, we sometimes call him 'the Chief', because he works with our beyblades, modifying or fixing them. The blonde haired guy is Max Tate, a defensive beyblader, the guy in the headband is Ray Kon, and finally our team captain, Kai Hiwatari."

Kai looks away and Tyson says, nervously, "He doesn't talk much and he's always like that, including us."

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Don't worry, we know someone like him."

Tenchi says, with a smile, "I'm Tenchi Masaki!" Tenchi points at his friends and says, "These are my friends, Ryoko Hakubi, Ayeka and Sasami Jurai, Kiyone Makibi, Washu Hakubi, and Mihoshi Kuramitsu."

Keiko says, looking at Washu, Mihoshi, and Kiyone, "So, you are the three teachers?"

Kiyone says, with a plain tone and regular smile, "That's right. I'm Kiyone Makibi."

Mihoshi says, with a kind smile and tone, "I'm Mihoshi Kuramitsu, pleased to meet you!"

Washu states, with a sly smile and tone, "The name is Washu Hakubi, the greatest scientific mind ever know, but can you do me a favor?"

Keiko asks, curiously, "What is that?"

Washu says, with a wide grin, "Just call me 'Little Washu', okay?" Tenchi and his female friends sweatdrop at Washu's comment along with our Sailor Senshi of Fire.

Keiko replies, nervously, "Um…?"

Tenchi tells Keiko, with a nervous tone and smile, "Don't mind Washu, Keiko. She just likes being called that."

Keiko replies, nervously, "Okay…?"

Just then another male voice calls out, in an excited tone, "All right, I found my dorm!"

Just then a female voice yells out, annoyed tone, "This is your dorm?! Naruto, this isn't a dorm, it is an outhouse with a view! And I don't think that it is in the best of conditions!" Soon after, everyone looks to the source to see Naruto, wearing a Slifer Red blazer under his usual clothing, Sakura, in a female Ra Yellow uniform, Hinata, also in a female Ra Yellow uniform, and Sasuke, wearing a male Ra Yellow blazer under a black shirt, looking directly at the Slifer Red dorm.

Hinata says, with a kind tone, "I don't think it is that bad, Sakura."

Sakura tells Hinata, in a serious tone, "Not bad? Hinata, how do they expect Naruto to live like this?!"

Naruto says, with a smile, "Oh, come on, Sakura, it isn't that bad!" Just then Sasuke turns his head towards the group looking at them and Sasuke's three 'friends' turn their heads with them.

Kenny asks, amazed when he sees Sasuke, "Wait! Aren't you Sasuke Uchiha?"

The group, except for Jaden and Tyson, gasp in shock and Jaden asks, curiously, "Who?"

Tyson asks, curiously, "Who is Sasuke Uchiha?"

Syrus tells Jaden, "Jaden, don't you know?!"

Jaden shakes his head and replies, "No."

Tyson states, with a plain and perplexed tone, "I never heard of him either, guys."

Hilary yells at Tyson, in a bit of an annoyed tone, "Where have you been, Tyson?!"

Yusuke says, with a serious tone, "He comes from the lands of the Shinobi, also known as ninjas, who live in many of the mountainous regions in Japan and other parts of Asia. He is the only survivor of Shinobi clan with Kekkai Genkai, a rare genetic trait through that family or clan, known as the Sharingan, who was massed murdered around some years ago by a member of their own clan. Rumor has it that it was Sasuke's own elder brother that did it."

Keiko asks Yusuke, curiously, "How do you know about that, Yusuke?"

Kuwabara tells Keiko, "As street fighters, you tend to here plenty about that stuff, Keiko. Urameshi and I heard a lot of nasty stuff back at home during the time he and I were ducking it out to be the best street fighters back at home."

Max asks Kenny, curiously, "How did you know about this, Chief?"

Kenny tells Max, "Even through the lands of ninjas are far away, they have an influence of effecting what happens in Japan, Asia, and even the world, Max."

Sakura tells Sasuke, pretty amazed, "Wow. It seems like a lot of people outside of our home lands know about you, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders and says, plainly, "Whatever." Sasuke looks at Yusuke and Kuwabara and states, plainly and curiously, "By the way, aren't you supposed to be Yusuke Urameshi, also known as the Great Urameshi', and Kuzama Kuwabara, two of the most infamous street fighters from Sarayashiki Junior High in Tokyo?"

Sakura yelps out in shock and says, a bit fearfully, "THE Yusuke Urameshi?!"

Naruto calls out, amazed, "Whoa! I've heard of him! It's said that he commands a one thousand street fighters with a simple flick of his fingers and if he calls them, you are dead unless you are a ninja like us!"

Max tells Keiko, amazed, "It looks like even ninjas have heard about your boyfriend, too, Keiko."

Yusuke, Keiko, and Hikari say in unison and drolly, "Just great."

Ray asks, curiously, "Why would be ninja from lands of the Shinobi be doing around here?"

Naruto exclaims, with an excited tone, "We're here to become great duelists as well as awesome ninja! The name is Naruto Uzumaki and one day, I plan to be the next Hokage, the leader of our village!"

Sakura sighs and says, with a weak smile, "Oh, same old Naruto."

Sasuke thinks in his mind, plainly, _"Fool."_

Alexis says, with a smile, "Something tells me that this is going to be an incredible year."

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "No joke, Lex! Some of my old pals from a childhood days, their friends, and even famous ninja are even here! This is going to be the sweetest year, yet!"

Syrus and Alexis think in their minds at the same time, with a smile, _"Same old Jaden."_ Soon enough, our ninja group joins with Spirit Detective, Digidestined, and the Bladebreakers as well as Ichigo and his friends, they start to introduce each other and they start to learn about each other while Chazz, from his current room in the Slifer Red dorm, looks outside and gives his usual snobbish look before going back inside.

Author's Note: Hello my fans! I need some help with four OCs for my 'All's Fair in Love and War'. You see, I need at one from each of your OCs to act as Dartz's new henchmen in your reviews and I need their information in this format:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Deck:

Dark Past:

Updated: 12/12/07


	2. Promotions and Genetic Kekki Genkais

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Beyblade, Digimon, Inuyasha, Naruto, Ronin Warriors, Tenchi, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

**Chapter 2: Promotions and Genetic Kekki Genkais**

(**At the Higurashi shrine; in the morning hours; within the hut where the Bone-Eater's Well is**)

In the morning hours in the Higurashi shrine, we find Kagome Higurashi standing by the Bone-Eater's Well in the hut, looking at with a distraught expression on her face. She remembered what Koenma's words were the previous night, when she regained consciousness after getting hit by Inuyasha.

_**Flashback; The night after Melody's brainwashing by Sartorius**_

In Kagome's room, we find Kagome, who recently regained consciousness, while her all of her chest and arms were bandaged, with a shirt covering her front, Sanosake, her mother, Sesshomaru, and the Kagome's friends from the Feudal Era, along with Koenma, were sitting in room. Kagome was in tears, after blaming herself for Inuyasha's brainwashing by Sartorius, as her mother and Sango were comforting her.

Ayame looks at Kagome, who was crying, and she says, solemnly, "Poor thing!"

Miroku asks, plainly, "Can you blame her, Ayame?"

Shippo says, seriously, "Yeah! She thought that Inuyasha was betraying her, but he really wasn't. But that creep, Sartorius, lied to Inuyasha and turned him against us, including Kagome.

Koga says, in a serious tone, "What I don't understand that why would that Sartorius asshole want that mutt and his sister so bad that they manipulate them to his control."

Koenma says, "I may know the reason why Sartorius needs Inuyasha. Koga, are you, Ayame, Sesshomaru, and Shippo are familiar with the 'Chosen Hanyou of Egypt'?"

Koga replies, "Now that you mention, I do. It's one of the main reasons why demons hated all half-demons, like Inuyasha and Melody."

Ayame says, plainly, "As a matter of fact, all demons do know about the 'Chosen Hanyou' as well. The 'Chosen Hanyou' seemed to be the half-demons chosen to have the power of the Egyptian Dog Demon, Taigoku. Taigoku was, like Inuyasha and Melody, a half-dog demon and he was King Atem's loyal bodyguard during his days as Pharaoh of Egypt. Despite being hard-headed and somewhat brash, like Inuyasha, he was moderately wise in nature. In fact, it was Taigoku was the one, who gave Pharaoh Aknamkanon the plans for the seven Millennium items to give to his brother, Aknadin, to make them."

Shippo asks, "But what does that have to do with Inuyasha?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Sartorius knows that Inuyasha is the 'Chosen Hanyou' for the prophecy." Everyone gasp in shock and Koga yells out, shocked, "No way! Dog Face is the 'Chosen Hanyou'!"

Mrs. Higurashi asks, "How did that man know about that?"

Koenma replies, "We're not sure about that yet and that's not all that Sartorius is after. Sartorius wants not only the power of the 'Chosen Hanyou', but the control of the 'Chosen Duelists' too and your daughter, Kagome, is one of them."

Sanosake says, stunned, "My sister is one of these 'Chosen Duelists' that Sartorius guy wants!"

Koenma nods his head and he says, "That's right, Sanosake! Not just Kagome, alone, but Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, and along with Kagome's old friends, Jaden Yuki, Jenny Yuki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Takeru Takashi, Tyson Granger, and Tenchi Masaki. Those are the people Sartorius wants and would do anything to get them."

Mrs. Higurashi yells out, shocked, "That man wants my daughter, along with my nephew and nieces!"

Kagome says, shocked, "Not to mention, Jaden, Jenny, Ichigo, TK, Tyson, and Tenchi!"

Sanosake asks, in a serious tone, "But how do we get Inuyasha and Melody away from that asshole? That creep used what happened with Sissy and Inuyasha to gain control over him. Plus, Inuyasha is like a brother to me, I have to find some way to bring both him and Melody back!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "There's a way! A way to get Inuyasha from the control is through a 'Chosen Duelist'."

Kagome says, in a serious tone, while wiping the tears away, "Koenma, I'd like to be the one that brings Inuyasha back."

Sango asks Kagome, "Kagome, are you sure?"

Kagome says, seriously, "Sango, Sartorius used what happened between Inuyasha and me, which makes him no better than Naraku. Plus, I'm a 'Chosen Duelists' and I'm the reason why that asshole got his hands on Inuyasha, because I was so stupid that I got my emotions get the better of me! When I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing each other, I was so heartbroken and angry that I didn't give Inuyasha a chance to explain and shut him off! I'm one of these 'Chosen Duelists' that Sartorius wants right! I want to be the one that brings Inuyasha back and to make up for my mistake."

Koga says, "Well, we're on the subject on getting the mutt and his sister back, what that strange blue light coming from Kagome was and what's with that red thing in her eyes."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "I may be able to answer that, Koga. That 'red thing' Kagome had in her eyes was a Sharingan."

Kagome, her mother and brother yell in shock and unison, "Sharingan!"

Mrs. Higurashi yells out, shocked, "No! That's impossible!"

Shippo asks, "What's going on?"

Kagome replies, "The Sharingan is a Kekki Genkai that's from a ninja clan that's was annihilated, the Uchiha clan, a clan comes from the lands of the Shinobi, also known as ninjas, who live in many of the mountainous regions in Japan and other parts of Asia."

Sanosake says, "That's right, sis! The Sharingan an eye technique that grants the user different abilities and a different insight. It does not automatically appear from birth in a user; instead, it will usually appear when the user is in a life-threatening situation, where the power of the Sharingan could save them. After this first appearance, the user can then call up the Sharingan any time they wish. The power of the Sharingan is judged through the number of tomoe in the eye, with a maximum of three in each. The Sharingan's first and most well known ability is to memorize any technique that it witnesses. It can memorize any standard form of jutsu with perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as if it was his own. In order to reproduce copied jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. The Sharingan second ability is granting the user incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to track fast-moving objects with ease and even predict the subsequent movements of those objects. The ability to track and predict movement is largely based on individual skill, as unskilled users have much more trouble tracking fast-moving objects. A fully-evolved Sharingan eye can track even the quickest opponents, even if the user can't move at the same speed. This perception is also great enough to see through genjutsu and to observe the movement and flow of chakra. Additionally, the Sharingan grants the user exceptional analytical powers, allowing them to instinctively pick up on various visual clues with little difficulty. The Sharingan's third capability is a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent. When used in conjunction with the aforementioned aspects of the Sharingan, this allows the user to perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes, even before they do, making it appear as if the user can see the future. It also allows for other forms of hypnotism, such as putting an opponent to sleep, relaying memories to someone else, or creating various illusions to fool an opponent. It is possible to transplant Sharingan eyes from one person to another. The Uchiha clan members are not burdened with this weakness; while activation of the Sharingan does consume chakra, the drain is so small as to be almost insignificant."

Shippo says, with a smile and excited tone, "Wow, Sanosake! You're pretty smart!"

Kagome huff and thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Not to mention a so off, as always!"_

Sango asks, curiously, "Wouldn't that make Kagome one of these 'Uchiha people'?"

Koenma replies, "No, but one of her ancestors could an Uchiha."

Mrs. Higurashi says, seriously, "Though, there was one person that survived the massacre of the Uchiha clan and he's the younger brother of the one, who's rumored to be solely responsible for the massacre, Sasuke Uchiha."

Koenma says, seriously, "And it's a shame to, since Sasuke Uchiha is one of the 'Chosen Duelists' that Sartorius needs in his control."

Kagome says, shocked, "That snake even wants Sasuke Uchiha too!"

Sanosake scoffs and says, plainly, "Well, go luck finding him, because last I checked Sasuke Uchiha had abandoned his village to find and kill his older brother, Itachi Uchiha."

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "But still, Sasuke Uchiha can't fall into Sartorius, so that bastard can't use his Sharingan for his sick plans!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Don't worry, Kagome, we will! Once my spirit detectives are done with the case I sent them to do, then, we'll take care of Sartorius. In the meantime, we'll work on your ninja training as well as learning how to use your Sharingan more effectively."

Kagome asks, curiously, "But what about Inuyasha and Melody!?"

Sango tells Kagome, "Don't worry, Kagome, we'll bring Inuyasha and Melody back and then that asshole will be sorry."

Kagome asks Sesshomaru, curiously, "Sesshomaru, what is your purpose for being here, anyways? I know that you don't get along with both Inuyasha and Melody."

Sesshomaru replies, plainly, "True, the fact that those two share the same blood as my father sickens me, but their still my brother and sister and it'll be an insult to my family to see a human using them for their sick ambitions. I was surprised that Inuyasha was the legendary Dog Demon of Egypt, then again, Taigoku was a half-breed much like my little brother and sister and a very powerful one in fact." Sesshomaru thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Could that be the reason why Father blessed Inuyasha with the Tetsgaiga?"_

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, we find Kagome still looking at the well with a solemn expression. Kagome thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Don't worry, Inuyasha! I'll bring you back to make up for my mistake! You've always saved me and now it's my turn to save you! As for you, Sartorius, you fucking asshole, you'll pay for messing with Inuyasha's head! I swear you'll pay!"_

(**Sometime later; within the halls of Duel Academy**)

The following morning in Duel Academy, we find Jaden Yuki, Jenny Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Kira Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Tyson Granger, Daichi Samuragi, Max Tate, Hilary Tachibana, Tenchi Masaki, Ryoko Hakubi, and Naruto Uzumaki, running down the hallways towards Obelisk Arena.

Jaden exclaims, seriously, "Come on, everyone! The first duel of the year is starting and I don't want to miss it!"

Syrus asks Jaden, "How come you're not going this fast when you're late for classes!"

Alexis replies, "Because he saves it from sprinting out of classes!"

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Same old Jay!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile of his own, "Yeah, you haven't changed a bit after all this time, have ya?!"

Jenny states, with a sly smile, "Yep!"

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a sly smirk and teasing tone, "You shouldn't be teasing Jaden about that when you were no better back in the 'old days', Yusuke!"

Hilary says, with a sly smirk and teasing tone of her own, "The same goes for you, too, Tyson!"

Yusuke yells out, indignantly, "Hey! I'm trying to work to improve that!"

Keiko giggles and she tells Yusuke, with a loving smile, "I know!" The group immediately runs into the stadium where they find Chazz Princeton on the dueling platform facing a short boy with spiky brown hair and wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform while in the middle of the stage is an even shorter guy who is quite plump, bald, and with the microphone in his hands.

He then says, with a French accent, "Bonjouer, I'm sure all of you by now know mioa…!"

However, Syrus asks himself, "Who is the short, stocky, bald guy?"

The short man says, with his French accent, "For those of you that don't know, I'm your new Vice-Chancellor Jean Louis Bonaparte!" The short man, Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte, tosses the microphone from one hand to the others, and points at Chazz, exclaiming, "But enough about me…this is about him! Former Obelisk Blue student, Chazz Princeton! If he wins, he goes back to the Blue Dorm! Trust me! This is a duel that you don't want to miss!"

Jaden exclaims, amazed, "Did you guys hear that? If Chazz wins this duel, he gets a free trip back to the Blue Dorm!"

Jenny says, annoyed, "It's just hope that he's better than last year…"

Keiko asks Jaden, "Chazz was an Obelisk Blue?"

Alexis nods her head and says, "That's right. He used to be really snobbish and put everyone down since he is so rich and powerful and went a dueling prep school, but when Jaden came, he got beat down by him and by another friend of ours, Bastion Misawa, top student at the Ra Yellow dorm. He left Duel Academy and joined up with its main rival, North Academy, and dueled Jaden in a rematch an even better duelist than before, but in the end, Jaden still kicked his butt! He transferred back after he was defeated and got stuck in the Slifer Red dorm with Jay and Syrus."

Syrus says, "Yeah! But what I don't get is that why Chazz got this chance, if it were me, I would give Jaden the chance to go to Obelisk Blue!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile and tone, "Why, Sy? So, Jaden has a chance to be with his girlfriend?"

Jaden and Alexis blush at this and Jaden tells Hikari, a bit nervously, "Come on, Hikari! Alexis is a girl and a friend, but that doesn't make her a girlfriend." Alexis felt a bit of disappointment and sadness from Jaden's comment, but she quickly shrugged it off.

Keiko asks, curiously, "What kind of boob would pick Chazz?"

Hilary says, drolly, "Who knows?"

Just then a familiar high-pitched male voice calls out, "This boob, young lady!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see none other than Dr. Crowler standing in front of them with a stern look on his face.

Syrus yells out, shocked, "Dr. Crowler?!"

Crowler replies, with a serious tone, "It's 'Chancellor Crowler' now and there is a good reason that I picked Chazz. A brilliant one in fact."

Alexis says, drolly, "I doubt it…"

Jenny says, in a droll tone of her own, "I'm with on that one, 'Lex!"

Crowler replies, in an annoyed tone, "What was that?! Do you slackers know who enrolled here in our freshman class? Duelist Pro-League star, Aster Phoenix!"

Jaden and his friends gasp in shock and Tyson exclaims, shocked, "Aster Phoenix!?"

Yusuke yells out, surprised, "Whoa! A top Pro League duelist like him?! Here?! As a student?!"

Kira says, amazed, "I've got to admit, that's news to my ears!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "So, where is he?!"

Crowler says, with a panicky tone, "That's just it! For some reason, he didn't show up!" Crowler then explains to them the story and then about Chazz's duel with a proud smile on his face.

Alexis says, with an annoyed tone, "That's got to be the most selfish, egotistic thing that I ever heard in my life!"

Jenny, Hilary, and Keiko say in unison, with annoyed tones in their voices, "No kidding, girlfriend!"

Crowler replies, with a sly smile and ignoring their comments, "Why thank you!"

This causes our heroes and heroines give a great sweatdrop and Jaden says, with a nervous tone, "Something tells me that he doesn't care at all."

Yusuke says, drolly, "What gave that away, Jay! The way that he flat out ignored our comments."

Just then, a familiar feminine voice boomed, "Hey Naruto!"

Just then, everyone turned to see Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga running towards them and Sakura says, with a smile, "You guys will not believe, who just showed up!"

Naruto asks, perplexed, "Who did?"

Just then, a male voice boomed, "Naruto-kun! It's nice to see you two again!" Our heroes and heroines turned to see four of the Konoha 11, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka and Rock Lee coming out to face our heroes and heroines.

Neji was wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, while Lee was wearing a male Ra Yellow uniform and Tenten and Ino were wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform.

Naruto yells out, in shock, "Bushy brow!? What are all of you doing here!?"

Ino replies, with a sly smile, "We figured that we should give the entrance exams to Duel Academy a shot."

Neji points at Tyson, Max and Daichi and asks, "Hey aren't you three members of G Revelation?"

Tyson says, with a proud smile, "The ones and only, pal!"

Tenten says, stunned, "G Revelation, formerly known as the Bladebreakers! I thought you guys were into only beyblading!"

Max says, with a smile, "Not only we're into beyblading, we're love dueling as much as blading!"

Neji points at Yusuke and asks, "Aren't you Yusuke Urameshi, the infamous street punk from Sarayashiki Junior High!"

Lee, Ino and Tenten gasp in shock and Tenten yells out, fearfully, "THE Yusuke Urameshi!"

Ino says, stunned, "The one that if you get him angry, he'll whistle ten thousand more thugs with weapons to kill you!"

Yusuke slaps his forehead and yells out, annoyance, "Does everyone know that rep!?"

Just then a familiar female voice from the stands calls out from the stands, "Hey, Jaden! Yusuke! Kira! You, guys!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see our three Digidestined, Kai, Ray, Kenny, Chad, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, Yoruichi, Tenchi, Sasami, Ryoko, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina, Sasuke. Our Digidestined of Light is waving to them and calling out, "What took you all so long?!"

Sasuke looks at Neji, Lee, Ino, and Tenten with the group and asks, "Neji, I didn't think that you'll be here!"

Neji says, with a smile, "Yes, it seems that you're not the only ones that wanted here."

Hikari calls out to Kari, with a smile, "We will be there in a moment!" Soon after, the group passes by Chancellor Crowler and takes their seats in the stands with their friends, new and old.

Just then Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte's voice booms, "All right, boys and girls! Give it up for our top freshman student!" Everyone looks at Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte as he points to the short boy that Chazz will be dueling. Bonaparte declares, with through the microphone, "He's our top freshmen! Reginald Van Howell the third!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "This Reginald kid must be pretty good! I mean it is his first year and he is already an Obelisk Blue!"

Syrus says, in a serious tone, "No joke, Jay! He is like Chazz…well, before he became a has-been."

Kenny squeals in shock and yells out, "Oh no!" Kenny gets out from his backpack a laptop and he opens it. Kenny says, "Guys, meet Dizzi!"

Just then, a feminine voice from the laptop boomed, _"__Don't worry, Kenny! I've got the duel recorded!"_ Just then, our heroes and heroines, except for the Bladebreakers, Hilary, Daichi and Kenny, gasps in shock and Syrus yells out, stunned, "Whoa! Is it me or did that laptop just talked!?"

Jenny yells out, stunned, "It isn't you, Sy! I heard it too!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "How did you manage to do that, Kenny?"

Kenny replies, in his logical tone, "There's a reason for that! Dizzi, short for Dizzialia, is a bit beast that was trapped in my laptop when I was plugging it in y room. Dizzi has data on other beybladers as well as duelists in the world, including the Pro duelists like Zane Truesdale."

Syrus says, in an amazed tone, "Data on my brother?"

Dizzi says, in a sarcastic tone, _"Hey Kenny, you forgot to put down the most beautiful!"_

Kuwabara asks Hiei, curiously, "Hey, short-stuff, I didn't think that you are into Duel Monsters!"

Hiei tells Kuwabara, with a serious tone, "I'm not fool. I would never be interested in this little card game unless it was a Shadow Game. However, I'm only here because of the strange energy auras that I detected earlier today are in this room."

Kuwabara says, with a curious tone, "Yeah, that's right. When we were at the Slifer Red dorm, I didn't sense some weird auras."

Ichigo overhears this and whispers to his friends, "Oh boy. Trouble. I sensed this beforehand at the Slifer Red dorm, but now, I'm sure. That Yusuke's friends, that Kuwabara guy and that weird short guy have spiritual senses."

Orihime whispers back, worriedly, "Do you think that he knows about us?"

Yoruichi whispers back, seriously, "Not yet. However, they sense our auras, but currently, our auras are somewhat blocked by the powerful auras of the four Shinobi with us. However, I sense demonic energy from that black cloaked guy, the girl with ice-blue kimono, Hikari Urameshi, Yusuke Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, and that red-haired student, Shuichi Minamino, who they call Kurama."

Ichigo whispers, perplexed, "What? Yusuke, Kari and Kira might fight like demons, but they are human last time that I checked."

Rukia whispers, seriously, "I don't sense any hostile intent, but I'm sure that I sense demonic energy from them." On the meanwhile, Hiei glances at Ichigo and his friends while Rukia and Yoruichi glance at him back. Soon enough, the Reginald and Chazz begin their duel after they throw their insults against each other. Reginald proved to be a good duelist, but with Chazz's combos with his Ojama cards, he comes on top without too much trouble. After the dueling and the celebrations are said and done, Chancellor Crowler takes the microphone into his hands and goes out into the center of the stage.

Crowler calls out through the microphone, "All right, everyone! Settle down! It is time to move on to the second duel for the year, so, please return to your seats!"

Keiko asks, perplexed, "The second duel of the year? Already?"

Max says, amazed, "That was sure fast."

Alexis comments, annoyed, "I wonder what half-baked plan that Crowler has up his sleeve this time."

Crowler then calls out, seriously, "Now, for the second duel of the year, another of our freshmen will have a chance to take on the top student from the Ra Yellow dorm…Bastion Misawa!" Soon after, Bastion Misawa, with a duel disk attached to his left wrist, walks onto one side of the dueling platform.

After Chazz and Jaden take their seats with the rest of our heroes and heroines, Jaden exclaims, "Oh, wow! Bastion is dueling next?!"

Chazz tells Jaden, in his usual snobbish tone, "What was your first clue, Slacker?"

Yusuke asks Jaden, "Is Chazz always like this?"

Jaden says, with a sly smile, "Oh yeah!"

Crowler then announces through the microphone, "Bastion Misawa will be dueling one of our freshman and to make things fair, he will be picked out from the crowd right now!" Everyone gasps in shock as Crowler looks around the audience, stops directly at Ryo Sanada, who is wearing an Ra Yellow blazer, with a red shirt underneath and jeans, and he points directly at Wildfire armor wearing causing him to call out, "You! The one with the long black hair!"

Ryo asks, perplexed, "Me?!"

Crowler shouts out, annoyed, "Yes! Who else would I be talking to?!"

Ryo was sitting by his friends, Kento is wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with his golden colored headband, an orange shirt underneath and jeans, Cye is wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with a light blue shirt underneath and jeans, Rowen is wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with a his dark blue headband, dark blue shirt underneath and jeans, Sage is wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, with a green blue shirt underneath and jeans, and finally Mia was wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform.

Kento says, with a smile, "Go on, man!"

Sage says, with a sly smile, "I just wished it was me going in your place!"

Mia says, with a smile, "We'll be cheering for you to the end, Ryo!"

Ryo smiled and says, "Thanks, guys!" Ryo immediately runs down to the stage and towards the platform.

Crowler hands her a duel disk and he asks Ryo, "Your name, please?"

Ryo replies, nervously, "Ryo…Ryo Sanada, sir!" As Ryo attached his duel disk to his left wrist and puts his dueling deck inside, he gets onto the stage and Crowler calls out through the microphone, "Now, let me explain the stakes of this duel! It's really simple actually: Since both of you are Ra Yellows, the winner gets to advance to the Obelisk Blue dorm!"

Kento exclaims, amazed, "Whoa! Did you guys hear that?! If Ryo wins, he gets to go to the Blue dorm right away!"

Rowen nods his head and says, "Yeah, Kento! This could be Ryo's big chance!"

Mia tells the two Ronin Warriors, "Don't count on it, guys. Bastion Misawa is the top student in the Ra Yellow dorm. He is an intelligential duelist who calculates and formulates strategies even before the duel has started! I wouldn't be surprised that Bastion has a formula to beat Ryo before he even throws down her first card."

With our heroes and heroines, Tyson asks, perplexed, "Is that Bastion guy as good as everyone say, Jay?"

Jaden nods his head and says, "Yeah. And them some, Tyson. He even gave me a run for my money last year. During our duel for the place in the school duel, he managed to take away my fusion monsters for the whole duel and they were some of my best monsters."

Kiyone says, with a serious tone, "I hate to admit, but I've read about him. The kid, Ryo, will have a real 'fight' on his hands." Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Ryoko, Ichigo, Orihime, Uyru, and Chad stared hard towards Ryo.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I can't put my finger on it, but there's something different about that Ryo guy."_

As Ryo and Bastion prepare to duel when they activate their duel disks, Bastion tells Ryo, with a smile and his plain tone, "Well, even through you are a freshman, don't expect me to go easy on you."

Ryo says, with a smile of his own, "I sure hope not! Besides, where's the fun in dueling if you hold back?"

Bastion comments, with a curious tone, "Now, that oddly sounds familiar." Bastion's and Ryo's duel disk display 4000 life-points each and both of them draw five cards from their decks.

Bastion and Ryo call out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Ryo: 4000

Bastion: 4000

Syrus asks, curiously, "I wonder what Crowler is up to this time."

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "Well, whatever it is, that freshman and Bastion are Crowler's next victims."

Ryo draws one card from his deck and says, "I'll start!" Ryo places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Marauding Captain!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (A: 1200/D: 400) appears on the field in defense mode. Ryo then places a card onto the disc and calls out, "Now, I'll activate it's special effect, now whenever he's summoned, I can summon another level four or below monster! So say hello to my Flame Ruler!" Soon after, Flame Ruler (A: 1500/D: 1600) appears in defense mode. Ryo places two cards on the field and calls out, "I'll end with these!"

Bastion draws one card from his deck, looks at his hand, and says, putting one card on his duel disk, "First, I will summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode! Rise, Hydrogeddon!" Soon after, Hydrogeddon (A: 1600/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Bastion then says, seriously, "Now, attack, his Marauding Captain! Hydro Gust!" Hydrogeddon blasts Flame Ruler with a breath of water and air vapors and destroys Card Trooper. A card comes out of Bastion's deck, he takes into his hand, puts it on his duel disc, and calls out, "Now, Ryo, when Hydrogeddon destroys a monster in battle, I can summon another one from my deck to the field! So, rise, Hydrogeddon!" Another Hydrogeddon (A: 1600/D: 1000) then comes to the field in attack mode.

Crowler thinks in his mind, excitedly, _"Excellent! If Bastion wins this duel, he will go to Obelisk Blue and one of the brightest students in the top dorm of this school! My reputation as an administrator of this school will make me the best Chancellor that this school has ever had!"_

Bastion puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll place this card face-down and that will suffice."

Ryo draws one card from his deck and thinks with a sly smile, _"Sweet! This is just the card that I needed, but first…!"_ Ryo puts the card that he drew into his hand, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "First, I play my Mystical Space Typhoon! This card destroys one spell or trap card on the field! And there goes your face-down!" A huge wind comes onto the field and destroys Bastion's face-down card, a Magic Cylinder trap card. Ryo puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "Next, I sacrifice my Flame Ruler and I'll use his effect as two sacrifices for one Fire monster! Now, I'll summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!" Flame Ruler disappears and Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys (A: 2300/D: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Just then, Mystic Swordsman appears beside Ryo's right shoulder and Ryo says, with a smile, telepathically, _**"Mystic Swordsman, how did you like that move!?"**_

Mystic Swordsman replies, in a high-pitched masculine voice, _**"I think that's it's pretty awesome!"**_

Naruto's eyes widen and he whispers to Sasuke, "Do you see that Sasuke?"

A human sized Red-Eyes Black Dragon appears besides Sasuke and he whispers to Naruto, "How can't I not see that Naruto? He has a Duel Spirit with him."

A Magician of Faith appears besides Naruto and tells him, telepathically in a female voice, _**"That's right, Naruto. He has the power to see Duel Spirits!"**_

Winged Kuriboh's spirit comes out of his card, chirps to Jaden as well as a Dark Magician Girl appears beside Jenny, and Jaden tells his partner, telepathically, _**"Yeah, Kuriboh, I see it, too!"**_ But then Kuriboh then chirps and points behind Jaden. When Jaden and Jenny looks, they see the human-sized Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Sasuke, the Magician of Faith with Naruto, Marauding Captain and D.D. Warrior Lady by Ichigo, Dark Magician Girl and White Magician Pikeru appear by Orihime, Marauding Captain by Chad's side, Alister has Babycerasaurus with him, Hitta the Fire Charmer and Fox Fire with Keiko, Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh with Yusuke, Vampire Lady and another Kuriboh with Hikari, a Guardian Angel Joan and Petite Angel with our Digidestined of Light, Red-Eyes Black Chick and Baby Dragon on both of Tyson's shoulders, Island Turtle by Max's side, Chazz's Ojama Trios, Vampire Lord besides Ray, a human-sized Darkfire Soldier appears by Kai's side, and Kira has Babycerasaurus with her.

Jaden thinks, with a smile, _"Oh! I see what you are trying to tell me, Kuriboh! Chazz, Jenny and I aren't the only ones with Duel Spirits around here!"_

Alexis thinks in her mind, wondering, _"I keep wondering what Jay is looking at sometimes."_

Keiko whispers to Yusuke, with a smile, "It seems like we aren't the only one with Duel Spirits, Yusuke."

Yusuke whispers back with a wide grin, "No joke, Keiko."

When Ojama Yellow appears by Chazz's right shoulder, Tyson whispers to Max, "It looks like that there is one more among us with Duel Spirits, Max."

Chazz had already noticed the Duel Spirits within our heroes and heroines and he says, lowly and to himself, "Just great."

Ojama Yellow tells Chazz, in his usual tone, but only Chazz and our heroes and heroines that have Duel Spirits with them can hear him, _**"We are like one big happy family, aren't we, boss?!"**_

Chazz says, lowly, "As if! Now, get lost, pipsqueak!" Chazz punches Ojama Yellow and he vanishes back to his card.

Hikari tells Yusuke, with a whisper, "Not all of us are glad to have Duel Spirits, bro."

Kira tells Hikari, while Babycerasaurus chirps beside her, "I can see that, Kari."

Back to the duel, Ryo yells out, seriously, "Sacred Phoenix, attack Hydrogeddon with Fire Stream!" Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys fires a large stream of fire towards Hydrogeddon, and destroys him causing Bastion to lose 700 life-points.

Crowler thinks in his mind, panicky, _"What in the name of?! How can Bastion be losing to a freshman even if he is a Ra Yellow?! If he wins and he loses, my reputation will be smeared in the mud!"_

Ryo puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play Mirage of Nightmare! With this card, during your Standby Phase, I draw until I have four cards in my hand! But during my next Standby Phase, I've got to discard the same number of cards that I drew with this effect!" Ryo puts two cards in his hand in the spell/trap slots and he says, "Now, I throw down two face-downs and I call it a turn!"

Current Score:

Ryo: 4000

Bastion: 3300

Bastion draws one card from his deck and says, with a smile, "Not bad, but it is my move."

Ryo draws until he was holding four cards in his hand and says, "And my draw, thanks to Mirage of Nightmare!" Ryo pushes a button on his duel disk and says, with a smile, "Next, I reveal my face-down card! It's a little spell known as Emergency Provisions!" Ryo's face-down card is revealed to be the Emergency Provisions and Ray says, with a smile, "Now, by sacrificing one spell or trap card on my side of the field, I regain one thousand points and I choose to get rid of my Mirage of Nightmare, before it hurts me!" The hologram of the Mirage of Nightmare Continuous Spell card vanishes and Ryo regains 1000 life-points.

Bastion says, with a smile and putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Pretty good, but not good enough! I play my Pot of Greed! Now, I draw two more cards from my deck and put them into my hand!" Bastion draws two more cards from his deck and puts them into his hand. Bastion then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Now, I play my Living Fossil spell card! This card allows me to revive one monster from my grave as long as I cut its attack points in half and negate its special abilities! And I choose my Hydrogeddon!" Soon after, Hydrogeddon (A: 1600/D: 1000-A: 800/D: 1000) comes back to the field in attack mode. Bastion puts one card on his duel disk and says, "Now, I summon my Oxygeddon in attack mode!" Soon after, Oxygeddon (A: 1800/D: 800) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jenny taps Jaden's right shoulder and tells him, "Bastion is going to summon his best monster, now!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "No joke!"

Bastion then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Then I play the spell card Bonding H2O! And like when two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom bond together to form water. By sacrificing two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon, I can summon this!" The three named monsters vanish from the field, a card comes out Bastion's deck, and Bastion puts the card on his duel disk. Bastion declares, in a strong tone, "The mighty Water Dragon!" Just then a huge column of water comes to the field and Water Dragon (A: 2800/D: 2600) comes out of the column of water. Bastion puts one more card in the spell/trap slots and Bastion says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to my Water Dragon's special ability, he can lower a fire and pyro monster on the field and your phoenix qualifies!"

Ryo gasps in a shock as the stats of his Sacred Phoenix are decreased to 0/1600.

Kento yells out, stunned, "This is going to hurt!"

Bastion says, with a sly smile, "However, I can't forget your face-down cards! There is a ninety percent chance that they're traps, but I use my Harpie's Feather Duster spell card in order to destroy them!"

Ryo presses a button on his disc and he calls out, "Before that happens, I activate my Shrink spell card on your Water Dragon!" Water Dragon's stats were then decreased to 1500/2600 as Ryo's face-down cards were destroyed. Bastion then calls out, with a smile, "Now, but it wouldn't save you from my Water Dragon and with the coast clear, Water Dragon can attack! Destroy his Sacred Phoenix with Tidal Surge!" Water Dragon launches a surge of water from its mouth that slams into Ryo's Sacred Phoenix and he yells out as it's destroyed while Ryo loses 1500 life-points in one shot.

Mia yells out, shocked, "Ryo!"

Naruto says, amazed, "Wow! You, guys, weren't kidding! Bastion is good!"

Hinata nods her head and says, amazed, "I agree, Naruto."

Syrus says, seriously, "Told you! Bastion is a very smart duelist and he calculates his moves even before he duels."

Bastion puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I shall put one card face-down and that shall suffice for now."

Current Score:

Ryo: 3500

Bastion: 3300

Ryo draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "First, I play my Graceful Charity spell card! This card allows me draw three cards from my deck and then I have to discard two cards from my hand!" Ryo draws three cards from his deck, discards two cards from his hand, and he says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Monster Reborn spell card to summon back one of the cards that I used for Graceful Charity my Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Just then Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (A: 2300/D: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode and Ryo places another card onto the disc and calls out, "Now, I'll play Dark Blade!" Soon after, Dark Blade (A: 1800/D: 1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryo states, sending a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play my Fissure spell card to destroy your Water Dragon!"

Bastion exclaims, stunned, "Oh no!" Just then Bastion's Water Dragon explodes into pieces and Bastion calls out, seriously, "You've played my Water Dragon's effect! When he is destroyed, I can summon two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon from my graveyard!" Soon after, two Hydrogeddons (A: 1600/D: 1000 X 2) and one Oxygeddon (A: 1800/D: 800) come back to the field in defense mode.

Ryo shouts out, in a serious tone, "That still won't be enough! Gaia, attack his dino! Destroy Oxygeddon with Spherical Spear Slash!" Gaia comes in and destroys Oxygeddon with a powerful slashes from his sword.

Bastion pushes a button on his duel disk and he calls out, "You've just triggered my trap! Blast Magnet!" Bastion's face-down card is revealed to be the Blast Magnet trap card and Bastion calls out, seriously, "Since you destroyed one of my monsters in battle, this trap card is triggered! Now, this card is equipped to the monster that destroyed my monster and it loses eight hundred attack points!" A huge magnet slams into Gaia's back and he strains to hold it as his stats go down from 2300/2400 to 1500/2400!

Ryo calls out, with a serious tone, "Well, my Dark Blade can fight with full power! Knock out one of his Hydrogeddon!" Dark Blade rushes forward, slashes Hydrogeddon, and it explodes into nothingness. Ryo says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "And I'll call it a turn!"

Bastion draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play Card of Demise! This card allows me to draw from my deck until I have five cards, but in five turns, I will have to discard my entire hand! However, I've already done every bit of the necessary math and I know how to end this duel!"

Ryo asks, perplexed, "You do?"

Bastion draws from his deck until he has five cards in his hand, he puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, with a smile, "Yes! First, I start with this! My Lithmus Doom Ritual spell card! This card allows me to summon a powerful monster as long as I discard monsters from my hand or field that's equal or more than eight stars!" Bastion discards his Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (A: 1800/D: 1500) from his hand to the graveyard along with his Hydrogeddon on the field and he says, with a smile, "Now, I discard my Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus in my hand with my Hydrogeddon on the field!" The Magnet Warrior appears on the field, vanishes with Hydrogeddon, Bastion puts a card on his duel disk, and yells out, "In order to summon Lithmus Doom Swordsman!" Soon after, Lithmus Doom Swordsman (A: 0/D: 0) comes to the field in attack mode.

Ryo says, with a perplexed tone, "Hey, wait a sec! That monster doesn't have any attack or defense points!"

Bastion says, with a smile, "True, my friend! However, my Swordsman can't be destroyed in battle and can't be affected by trap card, but when a trap card is on the field, like Blast Magnet is now, his attack points rise to three thousand!" Lithmus Doom Swordsman's stats rise from 0/0 to 3000/0!

Ryo says, nervously, "Oh, great. This is going to hurt."

Bastion calls out, seriously, "Now, Doom Swordsman, have Gaia taste your steel!" Doom Swordsman rushes in, slice Gaia apart, and he screams out as he is destroyed while Ryo loses 1500 life-points. Doom Swordsman's stats drop to 0/0! Bastion puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a smile, "And I will place one card face-down and that will do. You haven't done too bad, Ryo! You are pretty good for a freshman, but I have made sure to research you and I'm ready for whatever you have sent against me."

Current Score:

Ryo: 2000

Bastion: 3300

Ryo tells Bastion, with a smile, "Oh, really?! I'm sorry to break it to you, Bastion, but I never give up in any situation."

Bastion asks, curiously, "Oh?"

Jaden yells out, excitedly, "Hey, I'm starting to like this guy Bastion is dueling!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "No joke, Jay! He seems almost confident that he's going to win!"

Ryo looks at his card, gives a smile, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "First, I play my Card of Sanctity spell card! This card forces us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Ryo and Bastion draw until they have six cards in their hands, Ryo puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Then I play my Fiend Sanctuary spell card! This card gives me one Metal Fiend Token!" Soon after, one Metal Field Token (A: 0/D: 0) comes to the field in attack mode. Ryo puts a card on his duel disk and calls out, "Finally, I sacrifice both my Dark Blade and my token to summon this ultimate monster! My Gilford the Legend in attack mode!" Just then the two monsters vanish from the field and Gilford the Legend (A: 2600/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Bastion says, surprised, "Dear me!?"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Syrus says, stunned, "It's the same monster that Reginald used on Chazz in their duel!"

Kento says, excitedly, "Check it! It's Ryo's best monster!"

Ryo says, with a sly smile, "My good friend, Gilford, is about to kick your Swordsman's butt! Especially since he gains an equip spell card from my graveyard!" Ryo takes out a card from his graveyard, sends it to the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Like one of the cards that I sent with my Graceful Charity's effect, Lightning Blade to boost his attack strength by eight hundred points to do some major damage to your life points!" Soon after, Gilford's sword had taken a transformation as his stats increases from 2600/2000 to 3400/2000.

Bastion says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Not with this card, he will not!" Bastion's face-down card is revealed to be the Spirit Barrier Continuous trap card and he says, with a smile, "Thanks to my Spirit Barrier, as long as I have a monster on the field, my life-points can't be damaged!"

Ryo says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Don't count on it, Bastion! I've got a trap card out myself!" Ryo's face-down card is revealed to be Royal Decree Continuous trap card causing Bastion to gasp in shock.

Bastion says, stunned, "Not Royal Decree! That will negate the effect of all other trap cards including my Spirit Barrier!"

Ryo says, with a smile, "That's right, pal! So, your life-points are in great danger!"

Bastion says, with a sly smile, "Not quite! Since there is a trap card on the field, my Doom Swordsman's power goes to three thousand!" Lithmus Doom Swordsman's power then rises from 0/0 to 3000/0!

Ryo says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "So, what? I'll play my Megamorph spell card! This spell doubles my monster's original attack power since my life-points are less than yours!" Gilford's stats rise from 3400/2000 to 6800/2000!

Bastion calls out, horrified, "Great Scott! Nearly four thousand attack points!"

Ryo replies, with a smile, "That's right! More than enough to end this!" Ryo calls out, strongly, "Gilford, time to wrap this up! Attack Doom Swordsman's with Omega Slash!" Gilford gives a loud war cry as he rushes towards Doom Swordsman and slashes it in the chest, but it isn't destroyed. However, Bastion groans out as he glows red and he loses 3800 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Ryo: 2000

Bastion: 0000

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade away and Ryo yells out, excitedly, "And that's game!" Everyone, expect for Hiei, gasps out in shock and many are amazed by Ryo's victory. But soon enough, cheers of admiration for our Wildfire armor wielder come from the crowd.

Mia calls out, excitedly, "Way to go, Ryo!"

Kento shouts out, happily, "You did great, man!"

Crowler sits up from his seat and announces through the microphone, "And the winner is Ryo Sanada, who will moving on to the Obelisk Blue dorms!" Soon enough, many of his friends, rush out of the stands to congratulate him while Chancellor Crowler sits down with a sly grin on his lips.

Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte tells Crowler, with a sneer, "What are you so happy about? Your other idea to improve and promote the school through this smart kid failed. He was beaten by freshman."

Crowler says, with a sly grin, "And that's the point, my dear Bonaparte. This freshman defeated an upperclassman and the best duelist from his so to be former dorm. He shows great promise. Let us see what else he can do." Crowler thinks in his mind, with a sly grin, _"And dare I say it, this boy, Ryo Sanada, could be the key to getting me the respect and admiration that I deserve."_ As Crowler looks down at Ryo being congratulated by all of his friends, he gives a wide sly grin at new ideas forming in his mind for Ryo and Alexis while Ryo goes over to Bastion and they shake their hands as respect as duelists.

Ryo says, with a smile, "That was a great duel, Bastion! Seriously!"

Bastion nods his head and says, with a smile, "You did too, Ryo! However, I don't plan on losing the next time we duel!"

Ryo says, with a smile and seriously, "I'll look for to it!" Ryo then says to his friends, "I'm sorry that I'm going to leave you guys behind."

Kento tells Ryo, "Don't worry about it, man. Soon enough, all of us will be in Obelisk Blue uniforms with you."

Rowen tells Ryo, "Just tell us about the Obelisk Blue dorms when you get the chance."

Ryo tells Rowen, with a wide smile, "Sure! That's a promise!"

Jaden's voice calls out, "Hey there! That was some sweet dueling out there!" Everyone looks to the source to see Jaden and his sister and friends, old and new, coming down towards them.

Ryo gasps when he sees Jaden, Jenny, and Alexis and asks them, "Aren't you Jaden Yuki, that 'Miracle duelist' and top duelists here in Duel Academy that's in Slifer Red, but can beat duelists from even Obelisk Blue? And isn't this your sister, Jenny Yuki and the one in the blue uniform, Alexis Rhodes, the Queen of the Obelisk Blue dorms and the best female students in this whole school?"

Jenny tells Ryo, with a smile, "The ones and only!"

Alexis tells Ryo, with her own smile, "You dueled very well out there, Ryo. You deserve to be in Obelisk Blue."

Ryo tells Alexis, "Thank you!"

Kento looks at Yusuke and Kuwabara and he gasps in shock, "Wait! Aren't you two Yusuke Urameshi, also known as THE Great Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, the top two infamous street thugs in Sarayashiki Junior High!?"

Mia and the rest of the Ronin Warriors gasp in shock and Mia yells out, shocked, "THE Great Urameshi, the street fighter that can command other street fighters with a flick on his fingers!"

Yusuke slaps himself on the forehead and Keiko tells Mia and the rest of the Ronin Warriors, with a kind smile, "Don't worry, Yusuke isn't as bad as people make him out to be. I'm his girlfriend and childhood friend, Keiko Yukimura."

Rowen looks at Sasuke and he says, amazed, "Oh, wow! Aren't you Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan?!

Naruto tells Sasuke, with a sly grin, "Boy, Sasuke, you are well-known aren't you?!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a plain tone, "Oh, shut up, fool." Naruto gives a growl of annoyance and sticks his tongue out at him causing Sasuke to think, _"Same old Naruto. Just as foolish as ever."_

Ken says, with a kind smile, "My name is Ken Ichijouji! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Ryo asks, curiously, "Hey, aren't you that child genius that three years ago vanished for a few months and then reappeared back at home in some kind of coma out of nowhere?"

Ken replies, nervously, "Yeah, that's me and it's quite of a long story though."

Rowen says, with a smile, "I'm pretty sure that we'll hear more about it, in the future!" Rowen notices Tyson and his friends, and he says, curiously, "Whoa! I didn't think the world champion beybladers will be here as well!"

Max says, with a kind smile, "We decided to try out for the academy and improve on our dueling skills!"

Ryo then says, with a smile and pointing to his friends, "Oh, let me introduce you to my friends. They are Kento Rei Faun, he's a loyal friend when push comes to shove. Next is Cye Mouri, he's the seemly the oldest of the rest of us and tends to be calm. Then there's Rowen Hashiba, he's really the most intelligent of us. Next, there's Sage Date, he's seemly the most mature of us in the group. Finally, Mia Koji, she's half Japanese and half French and is pretty smart." Mia blushed at Ryo's words, which both Ryoko, Hikari, and Alister notices and gained sly smiles on their lips.

Jaden says, with a kind smile, "It's nice to meet with you all!"

Kento says, with a smile, "Same here, Jaden! Hope to see you guys later on the year!"

(**Sometime later that day; within the halls of Duel Academy**)

Sometime later that day, after some classes, we find Ryo, wearing a male Obelisk uniform, with a black shirt, gray pants and blue sneakers, walking down the hall with his fellow Ronin Warriors and Mia.

Mia tells Ryo, with a smile, "That Obelisk Blue uniform really looks good on you, Ryo."

Ryo tells Mia, with a smile and a hint of red on his cheeks, "You really think so, Mia? I just can't believe that I won in my first duel for the year and I'm already in Obelisk Blue!"

Kento tells Ryo, with an excited tone, "You so deserve it, Ryo! I mean you are a great duelist!"

Sage tells Ryo, with a sly smile, "But that doesn't mean that the rest of us aren't going to be great duelists ourselves or don't want to claim the world-wide dueling title from Yugi Moto, as the next 'King of Games' one day!"

Ryo tells Sage, with a confident tone and a sly smile, "Well, bring it on, Sage! I'll be glad to beat you when the time comes!"

Rowen asks Ryo, "So, when are you going to move out of your room in the Ra Yellow dorm into your new room in Obelisk Blue?"

Ryo tells Rowen, "After classes today. I can't wait to see what it is like in the Obelisk Blue dorms. My room in the Ra Yellow dorm is pretty nice, but that means that the rooms in Obelisk Blue must be made for royalty or something!"

Just then a deep male voice calls out, "It's nice to see you again?" Everyone stops in their tracks and look to the source of the voice to see Hiei leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Kento asks Hiei, annoyed, "What are you doing here, shorty?"

Hiei tells Kento, with a serious and plain tone, "Funny. I should be asking all of you the same thing."

Rowen replies, a bit nervously, "We don't know what you mean."

Hiei tells Rowen, "Don't give me that, Strata! I know that you five boys aren't ordinary humans! In fact, only one group of people that I sensed during my time in this world matches your auras. A group of warriors called the Ronin Warriors."

The group gasps in shock and Mia asks, with a serious tone, "How much do you know?"

Hiei replies, with a serious and plain tone, "A lot more than that, onna. You see, there are more beings on this world than me that know about the battle between the dark lord Talpa and his Dark Warlords and the five Ronin Warriors as well as that monk, who designed the nine mystical armors, four which was wore by the Dark Warlords, The Ancient, but the thing is, they aren't all human. In fact, I'm not human, like the rest of you, I'm a fire demon from the world of Makai known as the realm of the demons."

Ryo yells out, shocked, "Demon?!"

Hiei replies, with a sly smile, "Yes, Wildfire. Demon. And yes, I already know who you truly are, Ryo of Wildfire, Kento of Hardrock, Cye of the Torrent, Rowen of the Strata, and Sage of the Halo. You see, we, of the Makai, know you five boys, quite well, through fact and myth have somewhat become distorted."

Kento asks, putting herself in a defensive stance, "Are you here for a fight, pal?!"

Hiei tells Kento, with a wide sly smile, "Please, Hardrock! If I was here to fight you, I would confront you…!" Just then in a blur, Hiei speeds over to Kento, points his sword at his neck, and he says, looking at her shocked expression, "…you would be dead in no time." Hiei then sheaths his sword, turns away from the group, and says, with a serious and plain tone, "I am only here to ask a few questions: Why are you here? Is it about the Shadow Games?"

Mia asks Hiei, in a serious tone, "Wish to obtain their power?"

Hiei shakes his head and replies, "Not quite. Any demon who is a demon in the Makai knows plenty of about Zorc, Pharaoh Atem, and the Shadow Games. I just wanted to see if they were true, but all I find some silly humans with their silly little card game. I am tempted to leave and return back to demon world…However, seeing all of you here along, the ninjas from Shinobi lands, the four boys that possess the four sacred Bit-Beasts, the two Soul Reapers from the Soul Society along with a Quincy the Goddess of the Flash Steps, three Juraians, including the two Princess of Jurai Ayeka and Sasami and along with Washu, the universe's most proclaimed genius, with the space pirate Ryoko and two Galaxy Police officers, and these so called protectors of the world created from Digital Information, the 'Digidestined' or whatever, the ones that you known as Hikari Kamiya, Miyako Inoue, and Ken Ichijouji, have sparked my interested."

Hiei then starts to walk away and Cye yells out, annoyed, "What do you mean by that?"

Hiei replies, with his usual tone, "It is quite simple, Torrent. A gathering of so many 'heroes' is sooner or later going to bring on a great evil to come here and I wish to find out what happens when that evil arrives."

Sage asks, with a serious and suspicious tone, "And how do we know that you aren't an 'agent' of that evil that you speak of?"

Hiei replies, with a deadly glare, "I take orders from no one, Halo, remember that."

Just then another male voice calls out, "I have to say that Hiei is correct in this situation." Everyone looks to the source to see Kurama, Yoruichi, and Rukia, pass by everyone and Kurama tells Ryo, "I see that your friends have met Hiei."

Kento asks, curiously, "Wait so you three know, who we are, now!?"

Kurama tells Kento in reply, "Yes, Kento! If you need to know how I know, I must tell you first that there is more to me that meets the eye. I may have a human body, but in fact, I'm not really human."

Kento asks, curiously, "Translation, dude?"

Yoruichi tells Kento, with a plain tone, "In actual truth, he is a demon fox or kitsune that's hundreds of years old. His name is Yoko Kurama, ruthless demon thief that stole a lot of priceless treasures in the Makai and human realms, until one day, he was injured by a bounty hunter and took refuse within the embryo of an unborn child. Since the embryo had no soul, yet, he could inhabit it and in a way, be reborn. He lived as Shuichi Minamino until he can regain his strength and leaves his 'human family', but one day, his 'human mother' had an accident and he stayed to care for her. He used his old thieving ways to get an artifact to restore his human mother's life, but the artifact would take the user's life. He was prepared to give his life for the human woman as 'repentance' for 'tricking her' all these years that he was her son. However, thanks to help from a new friend and ally, he didn't have to give up his life and he lived with his human family, his mother and step-father, as a regular human being."

Kurama says, with a smile, "Until now, you see. I've come to Duel Academy as sort of a new challenge and become a good duelist. My mother is now the wife a top leading executive, which is obviously how I got to Obelisk Blue while all of you that are students are Ra Yellow."

Rowen asks, curiously, "So, you're a demon living a human body?"

Rukia tells Rowen, with a smile, "It is a bit more complex than that, Rowen. Kurama is more of in a half-demon state than his full demon form of Yoko Kurama."

Ryo asks Kurama, with a serious and slightly suspicious tone, "Okay, then, maybe they can answer this: Why did I sense demonic auras from Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi and Kira Urameshi earlier today?"

Kurama tells Ryo, with a slight nervous tone, "It is a bit hard to explain."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "So, why don't you give them our life story, Kurama?" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Kuwabara, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Ray, Max, Daichi, Hilary, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad, come out from around the corner, much to the surprise and shock of many of our Ronin Warriors and Mia.

Kurama asks Yusuke, curious tone in his voice, "So, how much did you hear, Yusuke?"

Yusuke replies, with a sly tone, "Enough to know that we have five mystical armor wearing guys around. I've always wondered why I sensed something about Ryo and his friends and I know why."

Kento slaps himself in the forehead and exclaims, "Oh great! We're not here for two days, but we've already blown our cover!"

Yoruichi tells Kento, with a smile, "Now, I wouldn't say that, Kento."

Kira asks Yoruichi, curiously, "So, how much do you know about my brother, sister and me?"

Yoruichi replies, with a plain tone, "Enough."

Tyson asks Yusuke, "Yusuke, what's this all about?"

Kira tells Tyson, with a bit of a nervous tone, "Tyson, it is a bit hard to explain. You see, two years ago, I ended up road kill after saving a kid's live, then was brought back to life as a spirit detective. Before I was brought back to life, my sisters gained spirit energy, after hearing about me 'dying'. Then, in the battle between a former spirit detective, Shoinbi Sensei and the three of us, Sensei actually killed Yusuke for a second time and Hikari and me for the first time."

Ichigo asks, perplexed, "Huh? But you are still here?"

Kuwabara tells Ichigo, "That's because of their demon blood reviving them, Kurosaki. I'm not sure about the details, but from what I know, it has to do with Urameshi's family having a demon for an ancestor forty generations ago."

Yusuke tells Ichigo, "I don't understand this much myself. Forty generations ago, we had an ancestor that was a powerful S-class demon known as Raizen, who became one of the rulers of demon world until he died around two years ago. He mated with a human and she bore him a son, but he was human with inactive demon blood. This weirdo gene from our ancestral dad, who is known as a Ma-zoku, skipped down our family tree until it found an heir powerful enough to activate it. When I died the first time, the gene couldn't kick in because I had no powers back then. But when Sensei killed me a second time, the level of power that I got as a spirit detective gave that gene enough power to kick in and since Hikari and Kira had plenty of similar levels of power, when we were killed, bam! The gene kicked in and we were revived, but as half-demon and half-humans."

Kenny yells out, "Whoa! Whoa! So, you are half-human and half-demon?!"

Rukia says, with a smile, "Exactly, Kenny."

Ray says, stunned, "Man! I've always thought that Yusuke Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, and Hikari Urameshi fight as demons, but I never thought that they'll be demons!"

Hilary asks, fearfully, "If you're half-demons now, wouldn't there by a time where you go attacking everyone, because of your demon blood?"

Keiko tells Hilary, reassuringly, "Don't worry, Hilary. Being half-demon isn't all that bad and Yusuke isn't all that different. Just a bit harder to check his heartbeat since demon hearts don't beat in the usual way that human hearts do."

Mia asks Keiko, "Wait! Keiko, you know that your boyfriend is a half-demon?"

Keiko says, with a solemn tone, "After that whole affair in Swarm City and that creep that killed Yusuke, two years ago, while trying to unleash a horde of demons into our world. Sacred me to death to think that Yusuke was gone."

Ryo asks Keiko, "Wait! A whole horde of demons was nearly unleashed two years ago?! Why did we didn't we know about that?"

Rukia tells Ryo, with a plain tone, "It must have been during your fight with Talpa and it was already handled by our two half-demons and their friends. You see, we, Tenchi and his friends, Ichigo and his friends, and the Digidestined aren't the only heroes living in Tokyo and Japan."

Kurama says, with a smile, "I think that it is best that we discuss this in a more private location."

Kai nods his head and says, with a serious tone, "I believe that it is a good idea." Soon enough, our two groups of heroes and heroines head off to a 'private area' where they can discuss this 'matter' without any 'outside interference'.

(**A few days later; Somewhere on Academy Island**)

A few days later into the new school year in Duel Academy, we find Jaden Yuki, Jenny Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny aka the Chief, Naruto Uzumaki, Kira Urameshi, and Kuzama Kuwabara lugging around some duel disks while Ryo, Yusuke, Hikari, Ryoko, and Ken keeps an eye on them. Jaden, Naruto, Tyson, and Syrus had been sleeping in class and as punishment, they have been made for bring up replacement duel disk for some students that 'lost' them. Jenny, Max, Kenny, Kira and Kuwabara are aiding them because Crowler forced them to 'volunteer' to aid them.

Jaden says, annoyed, "This is so unchill! I sleep through one boring class and Crowler forces us to lug around these replacement duel disks!"

Naruto says, annoyed, "No joke, Jaden! This is so not cool!"

Kira states, annoyed, "What I don't get is why Jenny, Max, Chief, Kuwabara and me are forced to help you, guys?! We didn't sleep in class!"

Syrus says, with a sigh, "Don't take it personally, Kira. He picks on all of the Slifer Red students."

Hikari says, annoyed, "Yeah, after what I've heard, from Jenny and Alexis, what he did it with poor Sy during the early days of his first year when Crowler was a teacher."

Ryo asks, curiously, "But why do we need these replacement duel disks anyway?"

Hikari tells Ryo, "You do have a point, Ryo."

Syrus becomes nervous and says, "Well…uh!"

All eyes turn to Syrus and Ryo asks Syrus, curiously, "Do you know something, Syrus?"

Syrus becomes really nervous and Jaden exclaims, seriously, "You do know something, don't you?!"

Syrus replies, nervously, "I don't know for sure, guys…and girls. But I've heard rumors and 'things'."

Ryoko asks, curiously, "For example…?"

Syrus asks, curiously, "Do any of you know about the west river?"

Jaden tells Syrus, "Yeah, what about it?"

Syrus replies, in a serious tone, "There's this bully that hangs around there…so I've heard."

Hikari's eyebrow twitches and she says, greatly interested, "Bully?"

Yusuke and Kira thinks in their mind, worriedly, _"Uh oh. You had to say the 'B' word, Sy."_

Jaden asks Syrus, perplexed, "What else, Sy?"

Syrus replies, with a serious, yet, nervous tone, "This bully and his gang hang out by that bridge in the west river. This bully forces you to duel him and when he beats you, his gang takes your duel disk from you!"

Hikari yells out, a bit annoyed, "They do what?!" Hikari clenches her fist and gets an expression that she is ready to kill someone.

Ken asks, nervously, "What's her problem?"

Jenny replies, "Hikari doesn't like bullies to say the least."

Jaden whispers to Ken and says, "That's a major understatement. When Hikari heard that a student picked on another, especially Obelisks against Slifer, she goes to that person and cuts loose on them. She was getting a reputation in this school as 'The Bully Destroyer', which would explain the injured bodies of Obelisk and a few Ra students in the infirmary." It was true, Hikari was beating up a few Obelisk Blue students, because she spotted them picking on Slifer students. However, Crowler got word on it and was going to punish Hikari, but somehow Hiei found out and made Crowler excuse her for now on.

Ken says, with a nervous smile, "Yipes! Remind me never to get on her bad side."

Ryo says, nervously, "No joke, Ken!"

Max says, stunned, "And I thought that Hilary was scary when she's mad."

Jaden tells Ryo, with a smile, "Don't worry, Ryo, you might be an Obelisk, now, but I know that won't change you. You are a good person and you're a friend."

Syrus tells Hikari, nervously, "I've only heard rumors and I've only told you what I know! And this guy might not even exist!" Syrus mumbles to himself, annoyed, "The big ugly muscle-head."

Yusuke says, while thinking, "This reminds of some myth I've heard. It involved a Japanese swordsman and nine hundred ninety-nine swords."

Tyson says, "Yeah, I know that story! It was a Japanese folktale about Saito Musashibo Benkei, popularly called Benkei. He was a Sohei warrior monk, who has stationed himself at Gojo Bridge in Kyoto, where he deprived every passing swordsman of his weapon, eventually collecting nine hundred ninety-nine swords. On his one thousandth duel, Benkei was defeated by Minamoto no Yoshitsune, a son of the warlord Minamoto no Yoshitomo. Henceforth, he became a retainer of Yoshitsune and fought with him in the Genpei War against the Taira clan."

Everyone looked at Tyson, perplexed and Tyson says, "My grandfather told this story a lot of times."

Jaden asks Syrus, "By the way, what happened to your duel disk?" Syrus becomes really nervous and couldn't say a word.

Yusuke says, seriously, "You dueled this guy and lost, didn't you?"

Syrus replies, solemnly, "Yes! Yes, I did! And he took my lunch money, too!"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "All right, that does it! I'm going to give this jerk a lesson he will never forget!"

Yusuke holds his sister back and exclaims, worriedly, "Whoa! Hey, Kari, we aren't here to start a war!"

Hikari replies, with a deadly serious tone, "What's to be worried about?! I can kick this bully's can with ease!"

Jaden tells Hikari, with a smile, "Your bro just doesn't want to get into trouble. True, you didn't get into trouble before. However, that's because you gain the respect…and fear of every student around here. Leave this to me! Now, let's take the long way back!"

Max asks Jaden, shocked, "Wait! Jaden, you aren't going to duel him?!"

Jaden tells Max, with a wide smile, "You know it, Max! Now, I've got some duel disks to get back!" Jaden then rushes ahead of his friends and heads for the West Bridge.

Syrus sighs and says, "Oh well. I was afraid that this would happen." Soon enough, the rest of our heroes and heroines head after him and Syrus yells out, "Be careful! He also gives wedgies or so I've heard!"

(**Sometime later; by the West Bridge**)

Later that day, we find our group approaching the West Bridge and then a male voice, with a military accent boomed, "Stop right there, civilians!" The group looks up to the bridge to see a young male of the age of sixteen with dark colored skin, black hair in braids, brown eyes, wearing a cap in the form of a dinosaur head on his scalp, Ra Yellow Blazer with the sleeves torn off, dark military green shirt under the blazer, dark brownish-grey military jeans, and black military boots. The young man had his arms crossed with a backpack full of duel disks.

Hikari asks, with a sneer, "So, this is the creep, huh?"

Syrus says, nervously, "That's him, all right. Maybe we should go back. I mean, who needs lunch money, anyways?!"

The young man calls out, in a firm military tone, "Draw your duel disk!"

Jaden shrugs and says, with a smile, "Sure!" Jaden takes out the backpack full of the duel disk, but Hikari steps forward.

Hikari calls out, angrily, "Hey, asshole, who do you think you are?! Forcing students to duel and taking their duel disks away from them!"

Just then a group of Ra Yellow boys appear behind the young man and one of them exclaims, seriously, "Hey, give the Sarge some respect little lady!"

Hikari brawls out, angrily, "Little Lady?! The name is Hikari Urameshi if you rotten goons need to know!"

The group of Ra Yellow boys yelp in shock and one of them yells out, fearfully, "Hikari Urameshi?! THE Hikari Urameshi, the 'The Bully Destroyer'?!"

The young man asks the Ra Yellow students with him, "You've heard of her?"

Another Ra Yellow boy says, fearfully, "Yeah, Sarge. She is the elder twin sister of the infamous Yusuke Urameshi, also known as the 'Great Urameshi', one of the greatest street fighters and punks of Sarayashiki Junior High, and even through she not like her brother, but she really knows how to fight and she really hates bullies! Plenty of Obelisk Blue students told us that when she heard of one student picking on another especially Blue student against Red students, she goes ballistic and she doesn't duel them. She chews them out and spits them out! She might be beautiful, but she is deadly, especially in a fight! You don't want to fight her!"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "Damn well right! So, give back those duel disks before I decided to take you to where I put all of the trash around here!"

Ryo tells Jaden and Syrus, "Whoa. You were kidding."

Naruto says, a bit nervously, "She's a bit scary."

Ken states, nervously, "Remind me to never get on her bad side or I'll really going to get it."

Jaden tells Hikari, with a reassuring tone, "Easy, Kari! Let me handle this one! I'll get those duel disks back!"

The young man in military attire asks, curiously, "Hold on! Aren't you scared?!"

Jaden tells the young man, "Of a duel! No way! Now, let's throw down!"

While Syrus pushes the duel disks out of the way, the young man says, "But I haven't give my speech!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "What speech?"

The young man says, while pointing to himself, "My intro! The name's Hassleberry! Code Name: Tyranno!"

Jaden shrugs his shoulders, again, and says, "Whatever you say."

As Yusuke and the others got out of the way, Kuwabara asks, pointing to the group of Ra Yellow boys with Hassleberry, "By the way, what's with your goon squad?"

Hassleberry yells out, in a scolding tone, "Hey, show some respect son!"

One of the Ra Yellow boys with Hassleberry yells out, "That's right! You tell him Sarge!"

Ryoko says, with a sigh, "This guy has been living in the military too much."

Another of the Ra Yellow boys calls out to Jaden, "State your name!"

Jaden replies, a bit nervously, "Well, I'm…!"

Syrus says, interrupting Jaden, "…was just leaving!"

The second Ra Yellow boy yells out, "Recall boys!"

The first Ra Yellow boy calls out, "Who are we?!"

The group of Ra Yellow and Hassleberry yell out in unison, "Troop Tyranno!"

Ryoko says, plainly, "They are nuts."

Yusuke says, drolly, "No joke, Ryoko!"

Syrus says, nervously, "That's what scares me."

Hikari calls out, seriously, "Your scare tactic isn't going to get to me! Now, give back those duel disks or else!"

Ryo yells out, seriously, "Kari's right! What gives you the right to take duel disks from other students?"

Hassleberry says, with a confident smile, "And what are you going to do about, little man?"

Jaden tells Hassleberry, with a confident smile, "I'M going to duel you and win back those duel disks!"

Hassleberry tells Jaden, while the backpack of duel disks is taken off his back, "Let me lay down the rules of battle for you, you lose and those duel disks are mine."

Jaden tells Hassleberry, with a smile, "And if I win, you give back the duel disks that you stole!"

The group of Ra Yellow boys yells out in unison, stunned, "Say what?! Who are you?!"

Hassleberry replies, with a serious tone, "Just another wimp."

Syrus yells out, angrily, "You take that back!"

Jenny yells out, annoyed, "That's right! My bro is going to duel you and kick you butt!"

Hassleberry calls out, seriously, "Give me your first name, Private!"

Syrus replies for Jaden, "His name is Jaden Yuki!"

Hassleberry gets images of Jaden getting slammed onto the bridge and he says, "All right, then son! When I'm done with you, they will need a mop and broom to wipe you off this bridge! You've got yourself a deal and a duel!" Hassleberry's aura flares up and his 'troop' becomes nervous.

Jaden asks, nervously, "Are you always this dramatic, bro?"

Syrus yells at Jaden, "Attention, time for combat, Sarge!"

Hikari says, nervously, "Not you, too, Sy!" Soon enough, Jaden and Hassleberry were on opposite sides of the river, activating their duel disk that display 4000 life-points each on the life-point counters while Jaden's friends, new and old, were on the bridge with Hassleberry's 'troop'.

Hassleberry yells out at Jaden, "Ready for boot camp, son?!"

Syrus calls out, angrily, "Hey, you! Don't call him that! This is his second year!"

The second Ra Yellow boy calls out, "Then he is number two!"

The first Ra Yellow boy yells out, "And who's number one?"

The Ra Yellow boys call out, "Troop Tyranno!"

Jenny calls out, angrily, "Hey, cut it out already! We aren't in the army already!"

The Ra Yellow boys ignore Jenny and yell out in unison, "Who's the best?! Troop Tyranno! Who's gonna win?!"

Ryoko says, drolly, "And I thought Ayeka was full of it."

Jenny, Tyson, Syrus and Naruto yell out in unison, "Troop Jaden!"

Ryo asks Naruto, drolly, "Not you, too, Naruto?!"

Kenny yells out, "Tyson, you too!"

Naruto shrugs his shoulders and says, with a smile, "Hey, if you can't beat them…!"

Jaden draws five cards from his deck and says, with a smile, "Game on, general!"

Hassleberry yells out, angrily, "Are you mocking me, son?! I'm a sergeant, junior! And this isn't any game! This is combat!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Okay! Then get your COMBAT on!" Hassleberry draws the first five cards from his deck and put them into his hand.

Starting Scores:

Hassleberry: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, putting one card on his duel disk, "All right, chief, ready? I declare war by summoning Elemental Hero Wildheart in defense mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Wildheart (A: 1500/D: 1600) comes to the field in defense mode. Jaden tells Hassleberry, "Okay, its all you!"

Syrus yells out, "Who's the best?! Troop Jaden!"

Just then the Ra Yellow boys come out with a yellow flag with a picture of Hassleberry's cap in the center, horns, drums, and a blowhorn and they chant out in unison, "You call that a cheer, well, snap to the rear!"

Jaden's friends sweatdrop and Yusuke says, drolly, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Hassleberry draws one card from his deck and says, "All right, battle time!" Hassleberry puts one card on his duel disk and says, "Gilasaurus, front and center!" Soon after, Gilasaurus (A: 1400/D: 400) comes to the field in attack mode.

Kira thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Something tells me that he uses a dinosaur deck like mine!"_

Syrus says, plainly, "Well, it could be worse."

Kira tells Syrus, "It's going to get worse, Sy. Gilasaurus has a special ability that allows that summoning to count as a special summons and not a normal summon!"

Naruto calls out, shocked, "Say what?!"

Hassleberry calls out, "What the young lady means in Layman's terms, son, I can summon another monster!" Hassleberry puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "Gilasaurus, you are dismissed! And Dark Driceratops, report for duty!" Soon after, Gilasaurus vanishes and Dark Driceratops (A: 2400/D: 1500) comes to the field in attack mode. Tyranno then shouts out, "Now, it is time to go commando! Dark Driceratops, attack the enemy with Phantom Flying Nose Drop!" Dark Driceratops flies up and dives down on Wildheart, destroying it, and then it slams into Jaden, knocking him forward to the ground costing him 800 life-points.

Syrus yells out, "Wait! Wildheart was in defense mode, so, how did Jay lose life-points?!"

Kira replies, with a serious tone, "Dark Driceratops has a special ability, too, Sy. When it attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack monsters and the defending monster's defense points are taken out of the owner of that defensive monster's life-points."

Ryo asks Kira, "How do you know so much, Kira?"

Yusuke tells Ryo, with a smile, "That guy isn't the only dino duelist around here. Kira has her own dinosaur deck and is an expert with dinosaur cards of all types."

Hassleberry overhears this and calls out, "You don't say, soldier! Well, I've got to say that it is an honor to have a fellow dino duelist to watch The Sarge in action!" Hassleberry looks at Jaden and says, with a sly grin, "As for you, take five, private!" Hassleberry gives a sly giggle from his statement.

Syrus asks Jaden, worriedly, "Jaden, are you okay?"

Hassleberry yells out, seriously, "Get up! My prehistoric patrol isn't done with you, yet. But since I'm a nice guy, I'll give you a chance to recuperate, but not for long! I'm going to be laying on the hurt! And that's what you get for messing with the best!"

Hikari says, with a snort, "Arrogant creep."

Just then the group of Ra Yellow boys calls out in unison, "Hassleberry! Hassleberry! He's our man! If he can't do it…!"

Syrus yells out, annoyed, "We will! So, take it down a bit!"

The Ra Yellow student with the blowhorn aims it right into Syrus's left ear and yells out, while Syrus covers his ears, "Sorry, little man, the Sarge needs our support! If you don't like then get lost! Go Sarge!"

However, Hikari then bashes the Ra Yellow student right in the head, knocking him out with anime-spirals in his eyes, and she brawls out, "Do that to one of my best friends, again, punk, and I will make sure that you won't get off with a few bruises and a headache!" The Ra Yellow students become nervous, but they quickly resume their cheering.

Syrus tells Hikari, with a smile, "Thanks, Kari."

The eldest Urameshi sibling replies, with a smile, "No problem, Sy. I needed to let out some steam."

Naruto tells Hikari, "Wow! Ryo was right to say to remind you to make sure that she doesn't get on your bad side!"

Jenny yells out to Jaden, "Jaden, beat the kaki pants out of his guy so, we can shut him up!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 4000

Jaden: 3200

Jaden says, drawing one card from his deck, "What do you think I'm trying to do, sis? Let him win!" Jaden then calls out, "Hey, lieutenant, it's my move!"

Hassleberry yells out, annoyed, "For the last time, it's Sergeant! Now, play something!"

Jenny says, annoyed, "Rude much!"

Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Monster Reincarnation!" Jaden discards his Elemental Hero Necroshade (A: 1600/D: 1800) monster card to the graveyard, takes his Elemental Hero Wildheart (A: 1500/D: 1600) out of the graveyard, and says, "I'll send this to my grave and bring my Wildheart back to my hand!"

Hassleberry laughs slyly and exclaims, with a sly smile, "You want that wimp back in your platoon!"

Jaden replies, with a smile, "Negative. But I want this in my grave!" Just then an image of Necroshade appears behind Jaden.

Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "Sam Hill! That's Elemental Hero Necroshade!"

Jaden replies, with a sly smile while putting a card on his duel disk, "Bingo! And from your expression, you know what's going to happen next! This means I can summon one high-level Elemental Hero without a sacrifice! So, I play Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Bladedge (A: 2600/D: 1800) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jenny yells out, excitedly, "Wow! Good move, Jaden!"

Jaden calls out, "Bladedge, attack his Dark Driceratops! Slice and Dice attack!" Elemental Hero Bladedge launches itself at Dark Driceratops, slams into it, and it explodes costing Hassleberry 200 life-points. Jaden says, with a smile, "And that's enough for now."

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 3800

Jaden: 3200

Syrus yells out, excitedly, "Way to play, Jay! Great move!"

Jaden waves to Syrus and replies, "Thanks, Sy!"

Yusuke says, with a sly tone noticing that the Ra Yellow are stunned silent, "Oh, silent huh?"

Hassleberry thinks in his mind, _"This civilian isn't half bad, but the Sarge still has a few tactics up his sleeve!"_ When the Ra Yellow boys start cheering again, Hassleberry thinks in his mind, with a smile, _"Those boys try so hard! And I can't let them down! I've got to show them that even through we aren't part of the best dorm, we are still winners and still the best!"_ Soon enough, flashbacks of Hassleberry in exams and doing well in his exams, finding out that he couldn't get into Obelisk Blue right away since he had have taken prep school classes beforehand, and his early days in Duel Academy. When the flashbacks are done, we find Hassleberry's eyes closed and he says, thinking out loud, "I'm here to prove that Tyranno Hassleberry, son of the great General Hassleberry, is a giant among men, a dino man, I'm staying on this bridge and that I won't back down!"

Kira asks, with a sweatdrop, "Does he always talk to himself when in a long mental monologue?" The Ra Yellow boys sigh and nod their heads in unison.

Jaden tells Hassleberry, "Wow! That's so deep!"

Hassleberry sweatdrops and he states, nervously, "Oh! Did I just think out loud again?" When the Ra Yellow boys nod their heads in unison, Hassleberry sweatdrops even more.

Jaden says, with a smile, "You are pretty funny, Bumbleberry!"

Hassleberry yells out, annoyed, "That's Hassleberry! Sergeant Hassleberry!" Hassleberry draws one card from his deck and says, "Now, back to the battle!" Hassleberry looks at the card and says, lowly, "Excellent. Terrain Advantage." Hassleberry's Field Spell slot, he puts a card in the slot, and he yells out, "Now, I play a Field Spell called Jurassic World!" When the field spell slot closes, the field transforms into a huge prehistoric jungle.

Jaden yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Kira says, worriedly, "Yes, way. Jaden better be careful here. This guy has the advantage now."

Hassleberry tells Jaden, "Thanks to this field spell, all of my dinosaurs…and winged beasts, get a three hundred attack and defense point boost! Not only that, they can't be effected by your trap cards! AND not only that, guess what? If they are attacked while in attack mode, they have the opinion of digging into the trenches and switching to defense mode."

Ryo says, drolly, "Oh great!"

Jenny says, worriedly, "Oh, man. You weren't kidding, Kira!"

Hassleberry puts a card on his duel disk and calls out, "It's time for battle! Archaeopteryx, report for duty! In attack mode of course!" Soon after, Archaeopteryx (A: 300/D: 1300) comes to the field in attack mode. Hassleberry then calls out, "And thanks to Jurassic World, he gains three hundred attack points!" Archaeopteryx's stats rise from 300/1300 to 600/1600!

Syrus yells out, with a sly grin, "With only six hundred attack points, Bladedge can beat that!"

Hassleberry says, with a sly grin, "But he isn't the target?!"

Syrus asks, perplexed, "What?!"

Kira tells Syrus, "Jaden is, Sy. Archaeopteryx can by-pass Jaden's monsters and attack him directly."

Jenny yells out, "Oh no! Jaden!"

Hassleberry calls out, with a sly grin, "Oh, yes! Archaeopteryx, do your duty! Debilitate the enemy with Screaming Eagle Attack!" Archaeopteryx flies over to Jaden, by-passes his monster, and screeches at him, kicking huge a huge wind, and Jaden shields himself from the attack that costs him 600 life-points. Hassleberry tells Jaden, with a sly smile, "Now, drop and give me six hundred…six hundred life-points, that is!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 3800

Jaden: 2600

Hassleberry giggles at Jaden, slyly, and states, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "I'll place one card face-down and defer to you, private! Face it, son! It's over! Soon enough, you are going to be extinct! Is that right, squadron?!" When Hassleberry looks at his 'troop', he yelps to find them sitting down and looking bored.

Yusuke says, curiously, "They looked bored to me."

Hassleberry yells out, "You men were supposed to be cheering for me!""

One Ra Yellow boy says, "No. We are just…rooting for you internally and we will express it soon enough, sir."

Another Ra Yellow boy yawns and Hassleberry states, nervously, "What am I going to do with you?"

Jaden calls out, "Hey, major?!" When Hassleberry looks at Jaden, he says, with a smile while drawing a card, "Keep your eyes on the prize!" Jaden puts one card on his duel disk and says, "Now, I summon my Wildheart!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Wildheart (A: 1500/D: 1600) comes back to the field in attack mode.

One of the Ra Yellow boys asks Syrus, "Why would he played that Wildheart, again?"

Syrus replies, with a confident smile, "That's because Jaden is the best and you don't question his strategies."

The Ra Yellows nod their heads and when Hassleberry sees this, he yells out, annoyed, "This is insubordination!"

Jaden's voice then booms, "All right, Bladedge, destroy his Archaeopteryx!" When Hassleberry turns his attention back to Jaden, Bladedge rushes forward to attack Hassleberry's monster.

Hassleberry pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "I'm fortified with this! My Amber Pit Fall trap card!" Hassleberry's face-down card is revealed to be the Amber Pit Fall trap card that launches amber-like substance at Bladedge and Hassleberry calls out, "Have you ever heard of it?! Well, it stops your monster's attack and forces him into defense mode!" When the substance hits Bladedge, he's forces back to his place by Jaden and switched to defense mode. Hassleberry then says, with a sly smile, "Now, he has the stay like that and that means no more offensive maneuvers for him!"

Jaden calls out, "But you are forgetting something! Wildheart! Attack his monster now!" Wildheart rushes in with his huge sword to destroy Hassleberry's Archaeopteryx.

Hassleberry yells out, with a smile, "Now, you are forgetting something! My Field Spell! Since he is being attacked, my solider has the ability to go into defense mode and that's what he is going to do!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What's the point?!"

Hassleberry replies, "The point is he will survive!" Archaeopteryx then switches from attack mode to defense mode.

Jenny says, "But Jaden's monster still has more attack points than that thing!"

Kira tells Jenny, with a serious tone, "Did you forget his Field Spell or what, Jen?! His monster's defense strength also gets a boost giving that bird a total of sixteen hundred defense points, one hundred more than Wildheart's attack!" Just then Wildheart's sword slams into the monster, which glows a rainbow color, and splits apart throwing Wildheart back causing him to return to Jaden's side while he loses 100 life-points.

Jaden puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll place two cards face-down and call it a turn!" Jaden says, with a smile, "Oh, well! Live and learn!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 3800

Jaden: 2500

One of the Ra Yellow boys asks, perplexed, "That's weird…he's smiling?"

Syrus replies, with a smile, "Of course. Jaden always has a good time while dueling and never lets get anything get to him." The Ra Yellow boys 'ooh' and 'ahh' in wonder and this gets Hassleberry mad.

Hassleberry's aura gets fired up and he exclaims, as he draws one card from his deck, "All right, no more mister nice Sarge!" Jaden and the others winch in shock from Hassleberry's enraged reaction.

Yusuke exclaims, "Whoa! He is all fired up!"

Tyson says, with a nervous tone, "He needs to, like Jaden would say, to chill."

Hassleberry puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play my Earthquake spell! Now, all monsters on the face-up monsters on the field must switch to defense mode!" A huge quake hits the field and Wildheart switches from attack to defense mode. Hassleberry puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next up, my Modified Ultra Evolution spell card! Now, I can reverse the evolutionary process!"

Max asks, perplexed, "What does he mean by that?"

Kira replies, "That card allows 'dino boy' to sacrifice one Winged Beast or Reptile on his side of the field and summon any dinosaur monster from his hand!"

Hassleberry puts one card on his duel disk and says, "Exactly! So, I will sacrifice my Archaeopteryx to summon a dino! You see, they saw some bird evolved from dinosaurs!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "They do?"

Hassleberry nods his head and says, "Yep! So, when my winged friend goes under reserve evolution, he becomes a dinosaur! A Black Tyranno to be exact!" Soon after, Archaeopteryx vanishes from the field and Black Tyranno (A: 2600/D: 1800-A: 2900/D: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode.

Kira says, nervously, "That's not good. Since Jaden's monsters are in defense mode, Black Tyranno can by-pass them and attack Jaden directly!"

Hikari yells out, stunned, "But Jaden only has twenty-five hundred life-points left and that overgrown lizard has nearly three thousand! If it attacks, Jaden loses!"

Hassleberry calls out, "And that's exactly what will happen! Black Tyranno, forward march!" Black Tyranno roars out as it rushes towards Jaden and Jaden yells out in shock as the monster runs over to him, but he pushes a button before the attack goes through. When Black Tyranno slams into him, Jaden is covered in smoke. Hassleberry turns his head and yells out, triumphantly, "Mission Accomplished!"

Jenny and Syrus yells out, shocked and in unison, "Jaden!"

Just then one of the Ra Yellow calls out, "Look!"

Hassleberry asks, perplexed, "Look at what?!" When Hassleberry looks back at Jaden, he finds that he still has one hundred life-points left and a face-up Insurance trap card on the field, Hassleberry yells out, "Hey! How come you still have life-points left?! Speak up, soldier!"

Jaden motions to his Insurance trap card and calls out, "This is why! My Insurance trap card! It returns one spell or trap card on my side of the field back to my hand and if it goes back to my hand, I get five hundred extra life-points!"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "But it is on the field, not in your hand, son!"

Jaden displays a second Insurance trap card and yells out, with a smile, "It's a good thing that I have two Insurance cards!"

Naruto calls out, excitedly, "Way to go, Jaden!" Soon after, 'Troop Tyranno' starts to cheer for him and Hassleberry sits down on the ground with a groan.

Jaden calls out, "Hey! What's wrong?!"

Hassleberry says, with a sigh, "It's the same thing that happens every time and I assemble a platoon of trusted soldiers, but when I need them most, they up and desert me! It seems like the only one I can trust is myself! Take this duel for example! I'm beating you like I've beaten my other twelve rivals and no one is cheering!"

Jaden tells Hassleberry, with a smile, "Maybe they are bored!"

Hassleberry asks Jaden, with a smile, "Bored?! With my dueling? Come on!"

Jaden tells Hassleberry, with a wide smile, "Think about it, Huckleberry! If you defeated your last twelve opponents the same way, maybe it is time that you evolved, right?" Hassleberry gives a curious look as he stands back on his feet.

Syrus yells out, excitedly, "Nice dinosaur reference, Jay!"

Jenny says, with a smile, "Well, Jay can be pretty smart! When he wants to be!"

Hassleberry says, amazed, "Wait! You're right!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "I always am! Now, let's get back to this duel!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 3800

Jaden: 0100

Jaden draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two cards from his deck, his Field Spell slot open, he puts a card inside, and says, "Going back to the whole evolution thing. I play my own Field Spell." Just then the whole field turns into ice and Jaden calls out, "Sorry, but the Stone Age is over!"

Hassleberry asks, nervously, "Is this the Ice Age?!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Just wait! The Field is still evolution!" Just then huge building surround the whole field and Jaden declares, "My card is called Skyscraper and it changes everything!"

Hassleberry yells out, annoyed, "I hate change! Do you hear me?!" Hassleberry then gasps in shock and thinks, _"Hold on! That's been my problem all along! I've been stuck in the past with the same old tactics and not learning from my mistakes and evolving!"_

Jaden then calls out, "Exactly!" When Hassleberry looks at Jaden, he says, "Don't worry, Corporeal, you weren't talking out loud this time, but from your expression, you know what I mean! First off, with your Field Spell gone, your Black Tyranno loses three hundred attack points!" Black Tyranno roars as its stats go down from 2900/2100 to 2600/1800! Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, it's Fusion Time! So, I play Polymerization! And fuse my Elemental Hero Wildheart with my Elemental Hero Avian!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) appears on the field with Wildheart, they go into a fusion vortex while the two cards are sent to the graveyard, Jaden puts a fusion monster card from his fusion deck on his duel disk, and calls out, "This allows me to summon my newest hero! Elemental Hero Wild Wingman!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Wild Wingman (A: 1900/D: 2300) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden discards one card from his hand to the graveyard and says, "And thanks to his sweet ability, I can discard one card from my hand and your trap card is gone!" Amber Pit Fall is destroyed and Jaden calls out, "Now, with your trap card, I can switch my Bladedge into attack mode!"

Hassleberry says, amazed, "You don't say!"

Jaden then calls out, "And since my Wild Wingman has less attack points than your Tyranno, he gains one thousand extra attack points, thanks to Skyscraper!" Wild Wingman's stats rise from 1900/2300 to 2900/2300 and Jaden calls out, "All right, Wild Wingman, it is time to get your attack on! Wing Impulse!" Wild Wingman leaps into the air, sends out surges of sound waves, and Black Tyranno roars as it is destroyed costing Hassleberry 300 life-points. Jaden then calls out, "And now, Bladedge can attack you directly!"

As Bladedge leaps into the air and rushes towards Hassleberry, he says, solemnly, "Oh, boy." Bladedge then slams into Hassleberry and he yelps out as he loses 2600 life-points.

Syrus and the Ra Yellow boys yell out in unison, "Troop Jaden rocks!"

Hassleberry then says, with a sly smile, "Sorry, but I've still got nine hundred life-points left! No medal of honor for you, solider!" Jaden then displays the last card in his hand and Hassleberry asks, perplexed, "What the?!"

Jaden displays the card to be the De-Fusion Quick-Summon spell card, he puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and exclaims, "Hold on there! I'm not done yet! I've still got this! De-Fusion! Now, my Avian and Wildheart can separate!" Soon after, Wing Wingman separates back into Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) and Elemental Hero Wildheart (A: 1500/D: 1600) with both monsters in attack mode. Jaden then calls out, with a smile, "And both of them can attack, so, there go your life-points! Avian, attack! Quill Cascade!" Avian launches multiple feathers right at Hassleberry, but instead of feeling sad about to lose, Hassleberry gives a wide grin and his eyes then transform into dinosaur-like silts.

Ryoko, Ryo, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kira, and Hikari feel something from Hassleberry and Kira thinks in her mind, _"Whoa! Some kind of strong power seems to have awakened in Hassleberry!"_

Hassleberry says, with a smile, "That was one awesome game. Jaden, you've got spirit soldier." Just then Avian's attack slams into him, costing him one thousand life-points, and ending the duel. Hassleberry calls out, "That's game!"

Final Score:

Hassleberry: 0000

Jaden: 0100

Hassleberry says, with an amazed tone while walking towards, "Jaden, that was one incredible battle…" But Hassleberry forgot the field was a hologram and there was a river in front of him and when the hologram fades, he falls into the river.

Jaden yells out, shocked, "Hassleberry, are you okay?!"

Hassleberry comes out of the water without a scratch and exclaims, a bit nervously, "Guess I pulp forgot there was a river there! The duel disks are yours!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Oh, yeah! I was having such a good time that I forgot about that! Thanks, Admiral!"

Hassleberry says, with a sigh, "That's Sergeant…Oh, never mind." Hassleberry then gives off a wide smile from this and so does Jaden's other friends.

(**A few days after the duel between Hassleberry and Jaden; Inside of Jaden's room at the Slifer Red dorms**)

However, a few days after that duel, it shows that they have plenty of ways to go for all of Jaden's friends to agree on that. After the duel, Hassleberry moved into the Slifer Red dorm with Jaden, even through he is a Ra Yellow, in order to 'learn' from Jaden, who he called 'Sarge' now, out of respect for his new friend. Today, we find Chazz Princeton sneaking into Slifer Red dorm room of Jaden, Syrus, and their new 'bunkmate', Tyranno Hassleberry, in order to see Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, Tyson, Max, Kento, Rowen, and Naruto with Jaden watching an argument between Syrus and Hassleberry.

Syrus yells at Hassleberry, angrily, "I've got one word for your, Sarge! Shower! Try using it! It actually gets you clean!"

Hassleberry retorts, seriously, "Oh, yeah! Well, you talk in your sleep and what's with the nightlight! And your information, I've showered last week!"

Hikari asks Jaden, drolly, "How long have they been at this?"

Jaden replies, nervously, "Ever since Hassleberry moved into our dorm room."

Syrus yells at Hassleberry, annoyed, "Well, next time stand under the water!"

Kira says, putting her right thumb and index finger on her nose, "Syrus is right! Hassleberry does really need a shower!"

Kuwabara says, drolly, "No joke, Kira! I can actually smell the stink!"

Yusuke replies, sarcastically, "Over your stink, Kuwabara? That's a surprise."

Kuwabara yells at Yusuke, annoyed, "Just keep it up, Urameshi!"

Just then Chazz says, sounding like television show host or something, "And there you have it, folks! The dweebs in their natural habitat!"

Everyone looks at Chazz to see him filming with a camera in his hands and Tyson yells out, annoyed, "Forget how to knock, And what's with the camera, Philini?!"

Chazz takes the camera, gets a proud smile on his face, and says, in his usual snobbish tone, "I'm pitching my life as a reality show. It has a great summary: One talented young duelist, forced to live in a dorm full of slackers! Talk about a rating grabber! It'll make me into a big star!"

Syrus says, with a sly grin, "With a big head!" This causes everyone else, but Chazz, to giggle at this.

Jaden says, with a smile, "I think you might be on to something, Chazz, but your show needs a plot twist."

Chazz states, in his usual snobbish tone, "What could be more interesting than me?!"

Just then a familiar feminine voice booms, "Am I interrupting something?" Soon after, Ryo Sanada, Mia Koji, wearing now a female Obelisk Blue uniform, and Alexis Rhodes appears inside of the room with bags in their hands.

Hassleberry says, "Jaden was right! Your show became a whole lot better!"

Jaden asks Alexis, "What's up?"

Kento asks Ryo and Mia, "Hey, guys, something wrong?"

Alexis tells the others, with an annoyed tone, "I've left my dorm for good…"

Ryo states, in an annoyed tone, "…until Crowler has been stripped of power of this school."

Mia says, with an annoyed tone, "I've also left the Obelisk Blue dorms and got back my 'old room' in the Ra Yellow dorm where I'll be staying with you, guys, until you are promoted."

Alexis says, with a serious tone, "However, I think it will be safer for me, here. Do you have room for one more?"

Rowen asks Ryo, "What happened in the Obelisk Blue dorm?"

Mia says, a bit annoyed, "Our current Chancellor is what happened."

Chazz yells out, excitedly, "I've got a better idea!"

Kira asks Syrus, "Does he ever quit?"

Syrus whispers to Kira, with a sigh, "No way. Major crush on Alexis."

Kira whispers back, disgusted, "Yuck. No way, I put Chazz on a girl like Alexis."

Yusuke whispers, disgusted, "Yeah, no joke! She has a better chance with Jay than a snob like Chazz!"

(**A short time later; Elsewhere within the Slifer Red dorm**)

In another part of the Slifer Red dorm, Chazz shows off his redesigned dorm, which was as big as living in a normal house with more elegant 'stuff', and Chazz says, with a sly grin and usual snobbish tone, "I give you 'Le Chazz', the ultimate in dorming elegance."

Tyson asks, perplexed, "A spa with a waterfall in the bathroom? Don't you think that's overkill?"

Yusuke says, stunned, "Oh! I think that we went way past overkill in somewhere between the bowling alley in the basement and the three ringed circus in the living room!!"

Alexis says, with a smile, "High ceiling, marble floors…Wow! I never thought that I ever say this, Chazz, but I'm impressed! It's awesome and tons of space! So, do you mind if I crash here for awhile?"

Jaden asks, curiously, "I thought that you were going to stay with us."

Chazz gets in-between Jaden and Alexis and yells out, in his usual snobbish tone, "Zip it! You can't argue with what she wants!"

Hikari bashes him in the head and says, annoyed, "No, but I can argue about your rudeness, Princeton, so, watch it!"

Jaden says, uncomfortably, "I guess. If you like high ceilings and marble floors . . ."

Chazz states, in his usual tone, "Let's see! Stay in a decent room with soft beds and beautiful stuff or stay in the room with lumpy pillow and a family of roaches?"

As Alexis goes down and Ryo and Mia follow her, Syrus asks them, "Why do you leave the Obelisk Blue dorms in the first place, you three?"

Alexis opens the bag, takes out a red dress with a matching pink dress, and Alexis exclaims, "This is why!"

Hassleberry says, nervously, "Nice dress, ma'am."

Alexis says, with a snort, "Oh, please. This is all Crowler's idea! He wanted me to sing and where this during when I duel!"

Mia replies, with an annoyed tone, "Same here! He wanted me to perform a few dance steps and sing for every card that I play!"

Ryo says, in an annoyed tone, "Not only that…!" Ryo takes out a red suit from his bag, with an annoyed look on his face, which got Rowen and Kento gaping in shock and Kento says, "Ryo, dude, what's up with the weird suit!?"

Ryo says, in an annoyed snarl, "Crowler wanted me to wearing this while I'm dueling, he says that it brings out styling in dueling!"

Kento asks, drolly, "What was he on, bro?"

Ryo says, annoyed, "No clue! He was crazy as hell if I was going to wear this!"

Yusuke calls out to Alexis, with a sly grin, "Yeah! You are no good at picking a tone!" Just then Alexis's right fist slams into Yusuke's forehead, giving one nasty lump, and knocking him into the couch.

Kento says, winching in fear, "Ooh, that's got to leave mark!"

Hikari slaps herself on the forehead and thinks, solemnly, _"Nice one, bro!"_

Alexis calls out, annoyed, "Any more smart mouth remarks, Urameshi?!" Yusuke groans in pain as his body lies down on the couch while anime-spirals are in his eyes and a circle of stars around his head.

Hikari goes to his brother's injured form and asks, helping him into a sitting position on the couch, "What in the world is Crowler thinking anyway, Lex?"

Alexis says, with a snort, "Something about turning me, Ryo, and Mia into dueling pop stars or something!"

Mia states, with an annoyed tone, "Can you picture us doing that and wearing these dresses?" Just then Chazz gets a dreamy facial expression, he imagines Alexis in the dress, and Alexis asks him, in confusion and annoyance, "Uh, guys?"

Jaden replies, cluelessly, "You're right! Who wants to see you in that thing?"

Alexis replies, nervously, "Um…thanks."

Chazz tells Jaden, annoyed, "Real smooth, dork! Don't you get it?! This isn't about the dress! It's about Chancellor Crowler!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "He is going to wear the dresses?"

Everyone gives a groan of disgust and Mia says, "Nobody's wearing that dress, Jaden!"

Alexis says, in a serious tone, "Since Crowler is head of the school, he is more dangerous than ever! He wants to further his career and he is using us to do it!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "You're right! He needs to be stopped! Who's with me?!"

Mia says, with a smile, "And Alexis has an idea to find out what he is up to."

Syrus asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Alexis tells Syrus, with a smile, "I've only showed this to Ryo and Mia so far, but…" Alexis puts the dresses down, gets a bit of distance from everyone, puts her hands together in a ninja hand sign fashion, and yells out, "Transform!" Just then Alexis is covered in smoke and dust causing everyone to gasp in shock and then out of the smoke and dust, Alexis reappears in the total height, weight, and look of Chancellor Crowler down to the face and clothing.

'Chancellor Crowler' says, exactly in his voice with a sly smile, "What do you think?" Everyone gasps in shock as 'Chancellor Crowler' turns back into Alexis.

Naruto calls out, stunned, "That's a transformation jutsu! But how did you know that?"

Alexis says, with a smile, "Some years ago when I was a kid, my family and I were attacked by some rouge ninja and a young looking female Shinobi with an assistant came and saved us. My family was so grateful, they allowed her a place to stay for awhile, and she accepted. During that time, she took a 'liking' to me and taught me how to harness my charka, perform a transformation jutsu, use kunai and shuriken, and a lot of physical combat along with plenty of taijutsu in order to defend myself and my family. We found out that she was someone that you know as one of three Legendary Sannin from your village: Lady Tsunade."

Naruto's eyes when pop out of their sockets and he exclaims, shocked, "What?! You've got training from Grandma Tsunade?!"

Syrus asks Naruto, curiously, "You know her?"

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "No duh, Sy! She is the current Hokage, the leader, of our village known simply as the Fifth Hokage and she is the granddaughter of the First Hokage."

Alexis says, amazed, "Wow. So, Lady Tsunade is the leader of your village."

Naruto says, with a proud smile, "Yep! Two years ago in fact and when I helped bring her back, she helped three friends of mine! She might look young, but in fact, she is over fifty years old, but with some kind of special transformation jutsu, she barely looks twenty or so!"

Jaden asks Alexis, "Do you know anything else?"

Alexis says, with a smile, "Lady Tsunade also tried to teach me a Shadow Clone Jutsu, but I was never good at it at first. However, I practiced a lot and well…" Alexis performs the hand signs for a Shadow Clone Jutsu and she calls out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Alexis is covered in smoke again and when it clears, two solid Alexis clones stand by the original.

Jenny says, amazed, "Wow! I never knew this!"

Alexis and her two clones reply in unison, "That's because I didn't tell you, because that'll make me into a complete show-off! However, I can only make up the three clones at one time and that's it! If I try beyond that, I will use up my chakra or spirit energy."

Yusuke gets to his feet and says, with a smile, "Trying to scare us with that trick? I learned from Genkai about that trick and learned that these 'copies' can be solid or just plain illusions! Ha! I say that these 'clones' of yours couldn't even touch me."

Naruto says, cautiously, "Uh…Yusuke…" It was too late, Yusuke then reaches out for one of the Alexis clones, but the clone grabs him by the arm, flings him forward, and the second clone slams her right knee into his chest, sending him flying right back into the couch.

Alexis says, with a snort and annoyed tone, "Think my clones are just illusions now, Urameshi?" Yusuke holds his chest and shakes his head nervously.

Just then the door bursts open, Alexis's two Shadow Clones vanished, and everyone looks to see Bastion Misawa, Tenchi Masaki, Ray Kon, Kai Hiwatari, Hilary Tachibana, Cye Mouri, Sage Date, Ryoko Hakubi, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Keiko Yukimura, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno.

Bastion says, seriously, "Syrus, there are you are!"

Syrus asks, curiously, "What's up?!"

Bastion tells Syrus, in a serious tone, "A duel! For you!"

Syrus asks, nervously, "A duel?! For me?! With who?!"

Keiko replies, "Her name is Missy, she's an Obelisk Blue student and she duels with a duel full of insect monsters."

Alexis says, seriously and with disgust, "Missy? Okay, that girl totally freaks me out! But she is very good."

Chazz tells Syrus, with a low sarcastic tone, "Congrats, you're Crowler's next victim."

Jaden calls out, seriously, "Wait! Sy, this could be your big break! You're going to win and prove everyone wrong! They are going to see the brave Sy!"

Syrus says, in a low timid tone, "Jaden, one question: When you see the 'Brave Syrus', can you tell him that the wimpy one is looking for him?!" Syrus wails out as he ran from his friends.

Hassleberry leaps after him and exclaims, "Hey, Truesdale?"

Bastion yells out, perplexed, "Syrus!" Syrus ran out of the door and Ryoko jumps up from her seat and yells out, "Where do you think you're going, twerp!?" She, Yusuke and Hassleberry ran after the little blue haired Slifer.

Jaden says, lowly, "Sy…"

Sakura asks, perplexed, "Okay, what's up with him?"

Jenny sighs and says, solemnly, "Sy has a bit of a confidence problem…simply, he thinks he can't win…You see, Syrus told me this after his and Jaden's duel with the Paradox brothers last year…years ago when he was younger, he was dueling a school bully and winning. He was about to play a card that Zane gave him, Power Bond, when Zane stopped him and stopped the duel. Zane then told Syrus that the bully's face-down card was Spellbinding Circle and Syrus realized that he would have lost if he used Power Bond since at the end of the turn, the original attack points of the Machine Fusion monster that he summoned with Power Bond gets taken from his score. However, Zane isn't exactly good with 'big brother, younger brother relations' and the way that he told Sy made him lose great confidence in himself."

Kira tells Hikari, with a sly tone and smile, "So, your boyfriend isn't perfect after all."

Hikari yells at Kira, annoyed, "Shut up, Kira! So, Zane isn't perfect! No one is!"

Jaden tells Hikari, "Easy, Kari!"

Jenny says, "Anyway, Syrus suffers from a low confidence problem and it takes friends like Jaden or me to boost him…for a short time. I mean it took Jaden's encouragement to get through that tag duel with the Paradox Brothers that I told you about and they barely won."

Bastion says, logically, "In short, unless we boost Syrus's confidence in himself, he doesn't stand a chance. He is a pretty good duelist, Jaden has seen that in him, but unless he has the confidence to match his skills, he won't be playing at his best and he won't stance a chance against Missy."

Keiko asks, concerned, "What can we do?"

(**Sometime after Syrus's run; At Jaden's, Syrus's, and Hassleberry's room**)

In Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry's room, we find Yusuke and Ryoko, with their arms crossed and Hassleberry on his bed above Syrus's, which had the youngest Truesdale brother, hiding in the covers.

Hassleberry says, in a serious tone, "Come on, solder! Up and at him!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Syrus! You can't possibly stay in there forever!"

Syrus's voice boomed in the covers, "Of course not! Just for a few days, a weeks tops! But don't worry! I've got everything that I need here: bottled water, candy hams, Mr. Fudgy Bear…"

Ryoko says, annoyed, "I'm not gonna ask…" Ryoko grabs hold of Syrus's covers and yells out, "Come on!" Ryoko pulls hard enough to have the covers pulled from Syrus as Syrus came out, spinning in the air and fell onto the ground.

Hassleberry says, in his usual manner, "Listen up, soldier! Fear is your mortal enemy and fear needs to be destroyed! Now get up and fight that fear! Fight that fear!"

Syrus sits up and says, "But…I'm afraid to!"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "Then, you've already lost the war. Is that what you want? No! You want win and not against that Missy girl, but against your own fear! Now, what scares you the most, Truesdale!?"

(**The next day; within Obelisk Arena**)

However, the next day, everyone's worries about Syrus dueling against Missy was washed away when he dueled her and won and the whole crowd is celebrating his victory. Through when Missy cried out for Zane, Yusuke and Kira had to hold their elder twin sister back from running up there and kicking her ass all over arena. Today, we find our heroes and heroines, Digidestined, four Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village, our Spirit Detective team, our Ronin Warriors, our Bladebreakers, Jaden, Ichigo, Tenchi, and his friends celebrating Syrus's victory, except for Chazz, Hiei, and Sasuke, who are just plain silent.

Syrus was waving towards the audience and just then, a feminine voice calls out, excitedly, "Way to go, Sy!" Syrus turns to see a girl his age, which was normal height for most teenaged girls her age. She had blonde hair, tied to two pigtails, with light brown eyes covered by glasses. She also wore a female Ra Yellow uniform.

Syrus yells out, shocked, "What!? Ryuko!" Without warning, the girl, known as Ryuko grabs Syrus in an embrace that made his face go red. Meanwhile, Syrus's friends, new and old, looked at this with surprise and confusion.

Chazz asks, in his usual snobbish tone, "Who's the Ra girl, hugging the shrimp?"

Jaden replies, "Beets me, Chazz! She must know Sy from somewhere!"

Kento says, with a sly smile, "Or I bet that Sy got himself a girlfriend."

Ryuko lets go of Syrus and Syrus asks, stunned, "Ryuko, I didn't know that you go to this school!"

Ryuko says, with a sly smile, "Since, the beginning of this year! I've been trying to get to you, but I couldn't! I can't believe that you're in Ra Yellow with me!"

Syrus laughs nervously and Jaden's voice calls out, "Hey Sy, nice duel!" Syrus and Ryuko turn to see Syrus's friends, old and new, walking towards them.

Alexis asks Syrus, with a smile, "Hey Sy, who's your friend?"

Syrus points at Ryuko and he replies, "This is Ryuko Lyon…" Syrus smiles with a blush and says, "She's a childhood friend of mine."

Alister snickers, slyly, and says, with a sly tone, "Come on, Sy! Don't you mean girlfriend?" This caused both Syrus and Ryuko to blush and earned Alister a jab on the ribs by his annoyed sister. Keiko says, annoyed, "Alister, please!"

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "You had friends when you're a kid! That's believable!" That earned him a punch in the ribs by Hikari, which knocked the breath out of him and Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Watch it, Princeton! Another crack like that again and the next punch is really going to hurt!"

Chazz winches as he held his chest and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Damn! That hurt! Most of Hikari's punches hurt like hell, then again, I'm not surprised considering that she's Yusuke's elder twin sister!"_

Jaden says, with a kind smile, "Nice to meet you, Ryuko! My name is Jaden Yuki, one of Syrus's Academy friends."

Ryuko nods her head and she says, with a smile, "I know you! They say that even though you don't do well on academies, you do well with dueling! They also call you the 'Miracle Duelist' and has beaten many of the best Obelisk students in this school, as well as Crowler, when he was a teacher."

Jaden laughs loudly and he says, with a lopsided grin, "That's right!" Jaden points at Yusuke and Kuwabara and says, "These are two of my childhood friends, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Ryuko yelps in shock and fear and yells out, shocked, "Whoa! THE Great Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, the top two notorious street fighters from Sarayashiki Junior High!"

Yusuke slaps his forehead and he says, annoyed, "I really hate that fucking rep."

Syrus says, with a smile, "Don't worry about it, Ryuko! Yusuke isn't as bad as the rumors are and the same is double for Kuwabara."

Keiko says, with a kind smile, "That's right! I'm Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke's girlfriend and childhood friend and this is my brother, Alister Yukimura, he may be a doofus, but I love him."

Kira says, plainly, "And I'm Kira Urameshi!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "And I'm Hikari Urameshi, Yusuke's and Kira's elder twin sister, before two seconds before Yusuke and born four seconds before Kira…"

Yusuke and Kira says, in unison, annoyed, "And she never let's us forget it!"

Ryuko looks at Sasuke and she says, shocked, "No way, Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clans!"

Naruto tells Sasuke, with a sly grin, "It seems like you are quite well-known, Sasuke."

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a plain tone, "Shut up, idiot." Naruto gives a growl of annoyance at Sasuke and sticks his tongue at him causing him to think, _"Typical Naruto. Just as foolish as ever."_

Tyson says, with a smile, "Hi, I'm Tyson! Tyson Granger!" Ryuko gasps in shock and she says, stunned, "You mean that you're the world champion beyblader!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "The one and only!" Tyson then notion to his friends and says, "These are my friends, Hilary Tachibana, Daichi Sumeragi, Kenny, we sometimes call him 'Chief', Max Tate, Ray Kon, and the other one is my friend and team leader, Kai Hiwatari."

Ryuko tells Kai, with a smile, "I've heard about you! You're the talk among the girls from my old school."

Kai says, plainly, "Whatever."

Tyson tells Ryuko, with a reassuring smile, "Don't mind Kai, Ryuko. He's always like that, including us." Soon enough, the rest of our heroes and heroines start to introduce each other to Ryuko and told her about themselves.

(**Some days later; At Sartorius's lair**)

Two days later, in Sartorius's lair, we find Inuyasha and Melody, wearing a white version of her kimono, watching towards Sartorius with cold serious expressions on their faces.

Inuyasha asks Sartorius, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, when are we going to find these 'Chosen Duelists', so we can make the whole world see the Light?"

Sartorius tells Inuyasha, with an evil smile, "I know that you're eager to start, Inuyasha, but they say that 'Patience is a virtue'."

Melody asks, curiously, "Anyways, sir, where is the plan going to start?"

Sartorius replies, with an evil sly smile, "I'm glad you ask, my dear, you two will come with me to Duel Academy."

Inuyasha and Melody gasp in shock and Melody yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You want us to go to that place! Most likely, we'll see that fucking bitch, Kagome's, cousins and friends in this time!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Melody, I know how you must feel about Kagome now, but you'll have to deal with it, since I've found out that Kagome Higurashi is another 'Chosen Duelists'!"

Inuyasha and Melody gasps in shock and Inuyasha yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What!? No way! You've got to be fucking kidding me! That damn wench is one of these 'Chosen Duelists'?!"

Sartorius replies, plainly, "That's right, Inuyasha! However, my views on Kagome are unknown, could she be our side or just get in the way."

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "You don't have to guess that, sir! That fucking bitch is going to get in our way! Most likely, that damn wench and her friends, including those pesky wolves and bastard brother of ours, planning to get me and Melody away from the Light, so that bitch could use make another one of those fucking beads, just to 'sit' me with or plot to kill us! I just wish I could give her those damn beads and see if she likes being slammed to the ground at the speed of sound!"

Melody says, in a cold plain tone, "And thanks to the power of the Light, we know it was Kikyo, who made those damned beads in the first place! I just wish that walking dead wench is here so I can show her how I feel about making those beads that hurt my little brother like that!"

Inuyasha states, in a cold serious tone, "Melody, normally, I wouldn't want you go asking Kikyo or Kagome, but since we know their true colors, I won't even hold it against you if you make those two wenches sorry for what they did, along with that damn bitch, Kagome's, friends, but leave the wolves and Sesshomaru to me! I should have known about this! But leave me what's left of Kikyo and Kagome, so I can show them how I feel about betraying me or freezing me!"

Sartorius states, in a plain tone, "Now, getting back to the task at hand, besides Kagome, there's one duelist that I want the two of you to keep an eye on…one of Kagome's childhood friends, Jaden Yuki."

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "You're asking us to keep an eye on this Jaden kid."

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "That's right, my friend, when the time is right for us to get to Duel Academy."

Melody says, in a cold plain tone, "What I like to know is that earlier that wench, Kagome, produced some red things in her eyes. I wonder how she did that."

Sartorius tells Melody, "That my dear is called a Sharingan, a Kekki Genkai known to come from a unique ninja clan, the Uchiha clan. However, the Uchihas were all eliminated by one of their own."

Inuyasha says, in a cold plain tone, "So, this Uchiha abandoned his own by killing everyone of his kind."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Inuyasha. What intrigues me is that how Kagome came across it? If she learns how to use it, it'll be problematic in the future."

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "If that's the case, then we should get rid of that bitch before she and her fucking friends cause trouble for us!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "I know that you're eager to get rid of Kagome, but you have the wolf demon, Koga and your brother to get past."

Inuyasha says, in a cold sly grin, "Feh!? You're kidding!? I can handle that wimpy wolf and that poor excuse of demon! Without those jewel shards in his skinny legs, Koga's a dead man!"

(**At the Higurashi shrine; Sometime later**)

At Kagome's room, we find Kagome packing her things, with the hopes of bringing Inuyasha and Melody back from Sartorius. She felt to do this alone, since she blames herself for what happened to them.

Just then, Sanosake's voice calls out, "Hey Sissy, your friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka are here!?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched and she thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"I really wish that Sano would stop calling me that."_ A few moments later, Kagome's friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka came into Kagome's room and Ayumi says, "Hey Kagome, we heard the news."

Eri says, with a smile, "We have a full Uchiha standing in front of us!"

Kagome laughs nervously and she says, "Hey that was news to us!" Kagome thinks to herself, annoyed, _"Note to self, Kill Sanosake!"_

Yuka asks, curiously, "Maybe you could surprise that boyfriend of yours…the two-timing one…"

Kagome twitched and she thinks, solemnly, _"If only they knew…"_

Ayumi asks, "By the way, does he even know or is he too busy with that ex-girlfriend?"

Eri says, in a serious tone, "Well, if you ask me, Kagome should drop him if he's going to keep two-timing her!"

Yuka says, nastily, "That's right! If that jerk was here, I'd tear him apart for…"

Kagome yells out, angered, "SHUT UP!!!" Kagome loved her friends as if they were her sisters, but when they talked about Inuyasha that way, even though he may be a jerk, they've crossed the line. Kagome yells out, angrily, "You three don't even know him that well! Sure, he may be a jerk at times, but he's heart is most of the time in the right place!"

Ayumi says, seriously, "Listen to yourself, Kagome, that Inuyasha guy is nothing but…" Kagome shows her friends the new dragon cards that Inuyasha gave her and she asks, "You know what these are! These are the cards that Inuyasha wanted to give me, but I…"

Kagome was soon after choked in her tears to finish as she fell onto her knees. Her friends went to her aid and comforting her and Ayumi says, reassuring, "Now, start from the very beginning…"

Kagome says, solemnly and choked up tone, "Well, you see…I was going to see him…but I saw him kissing his ex-girlfriend…let me finish…girls…! I thought…that he made…his decision…I…really…did…but…"

Kagome's friends knew what was coming next and Ayumi asks, shocked, "Oh my…Kagome, we're sorry…"

Kagome says, solemnly, "…Some…jerk…told him…lies…about me…"

Yuka says, stunned, "And he committed suicide…because of these…lies…"

Kagome says, seriously, "No! But, thanks to this asshole…In…Inuyasha…! Inuyasha…wants…nothing to do with me…and…trusts him…more than anyone else…! Oh girls, it's all my fault! If I'd given him a chance to explain then…things would be different!"

Eri asks, "What happened to Inuyasha?"

Kagome replies, seriously and a solemn tone in her voice, "He…now…working for that…lying…bastard! Inuyasha…doesn't even know that he's being used…"

Yuka says, seriously, "You tell us the name of this SOB and we'll find a way to bring Inuyasha back from that lying asshole!"

Kagome says, seriously, "His name is…Sartorius…"

Eri says, stunned, "Hey, I know him! He's supposed to be Aster Phoenix's manager!"

Kagome yells out, in a shocked and an angered tone, "What! That sick asshole is Aster Phoenix's manager!"

Yuka nods her head and replies, plainly, "That's right! As a matter of fact, Aster Phoenix is going to duel with his real deck and get this…Zane Truesdale is going to be the first to duelist that Aster uses it on."

Kagome thinks in her mind, seriously, _"If that fucking asshole is Aster Phoenix's manager, then Sartorius is probably using him like he's using Inuyasha and Melody! It just makes me want to hurt that fucking son of a bitch even more!"_

(**Sometime later; Back within Obelisk Arena**)

Some days have passed since Syrus's duel with Missy with Syrus getting into Ra Yellow, but choosing to stay in the Slifer Red dorm a lot to be with his best friend, Jaden, and with Sasuke moving up into the Obelisk Blue dorm, but he tends to be mostly apart from his now fellow Obelisk Blue students. During the time since that duel, Kira and Kuwabara made up to Ra Yellow, Sakura joins Sasuke in Obelisk Blue, Kento and Cye also pasted their own promotion exams to Obelisk Blue, and Yolei, Ken, and Kari have made their way from Ra Yellow into Obelisk Blue. Today, however, we find Jaden Yuki dueling against Bastion Misawa with Jaden having Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (A: 2100/D: 1200) and Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) on the field in attack mode while Bastion has his Water Dragon (A: 2800/D: 2600) in attack mode, but Jaden just drew and played his Polymerization.

Jaden calls out, "Check this out! Polymerization! Now, I fuse my Flame Wingman with Sparkman!" The two monsters go into a fusion vortex while their two cards go to the graveyard, Jaden he calls out, "Now, give it up for my Shining Flare Wingman!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (A: 2500/D: 2100-A: 4900/D: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode with a power increase thanks to eight Elemental Hero monsters in Jaden's grave. Jaden calls out, "Now, attack Shining Flare Wingman! Finish him off with Solar Flare!" Shining Flare Wingman leaps up towards Water Dragons, rams its right fist into it, destroys it, and Bastion's life-points drop to zero, ending the duel.

Jaden calls out, excitedly, "That's game!"

After the holograms fade away while their duel disks de-activate, Bastion tells Jaden, with a smile, "Good job! You would be our top student if you get to class on time."

Jaden asks Bastion, curiously, "Who needs class?"

Bastion tells Jaden, coming up to him and with a smile, "Well, good grades help. You want to go pro, don't you?"

Jaden holds up a magazine, displaying an article with Zane in front of his favorite monster, the Cyber End Dragon, and says, "Yeah. But I don't need grades. I need a challenge. I mean, I've dueled and beaten practically everybody here except for Yusuke, Tyson, Tenchi, Ichigo, and Ryo, who managed to tie with me." FYI: During this time period, Jaden has been busy and he dueled Yusuke, Tyson, Tenchi, Ichigo, and Ryo once during this time, but they've managed to tie with him. Jaden says, with a smile, "What I need is to challenge them and find another great challenge and then I will be ready to duel with the pros like Zane."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Jaden!" Just then Jaden and Bastion look to see Syrus, wearing a Ra Yellow blazer run up to and climb onto the dueling platform.

Jaden asks, "What's up, guys?"

Syrus tells Jaden, "You will never believe who is dueling in the Kaiba dome tonight!"

Bastion asks, curiously, "Zane?"

Syrus tells Bastion, solemnly, "Ah, man! You ruined the surprise!"

Bastion replies, nervously, "Sorry!"

Syrus then tells Jaden, seriously, "But you will never guess who is dueling my bro?"

Jaden replies, curiously, "Aster Phoenix?"

Syrus replies, solemnly, "Ah, man!?"

(**During at evening hours that same day; within Sartorius's lair**)

We find Aster Phoenix walking into a white room, where he met up with Inuyasha and Melody. At first, he first met them, he was a bit freaked out, when he starting pulling on Inuyasha's and Melody's ears, which annoyed him and Melody a lot. In the end, he started to get used to them.

Sartorius asks Aster, "Did you enjoy your evening?"

Aster replies, with a sly smile, "You can say that! So, what's up?"

Inuyasha tells Aster, in a cold annoyed tone, "Would you stop your juvenile games, already and more of your time on your duels!?"

Sartorius says, seriously, "Inuyasha's right, Aster! You're on the hills of the greatest duel of your career!"

Aster says, with a sly smile, "Oh please! You know that I'll win!"

Sartorius pulls out a tarot card, namely the Wheel of Fortune, and says, plainly, "Yes, the cards do represent victory, but Zane is one step to your true destiny."

Aster asks, curiously, "So, are you going to tell me what my destiny is?"

Sartorius says, "Not yet! But, in due time! And until then you have put your complete trust in me."

Aster says, seriously, "What about Jaden? I threw that match for you! Do you know how embarrassing it was to lose to that Jaden kid!? I've got my career to think about you know! It's bad enough that you got me enrolled into that lame school, but insisting that I lose to that Jaden kid…!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Would you stop your complaining, already!?!"

Melody says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! If Master Sartorius says that to lose to that Jaden kid! Then, you should lose! Besides, what's one loss is going to hurt you!?"

Aster tells Inuyasha and Melody, "You two don't have it bad as I do! Suppose word gets out that I lost to some prep-school punk!"

Sartorius tells Aster, "It was the only way to test Jaden's power. He has more ability than you know."

Aster says, in a serious tone, "But he's not even a pro?"

Sartorius chuckles, evilly, and says, in a serious tone, "Often times, power can be found in the most unusual places. After your match with Zane, you'll go back to Duel Academy, where you get to duel Jaden, once again."

Aster asks, curiously, "But do I get to win this time?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Of course, but first things first, you're public awaits…"

Aster walks away from the room and he says, "Yeah, good point! Tonight is the night that I reveal my true deck."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha, Melody, once Aster returns from his duels, you will go with him to Duel Academy, but keep yourselves hidden, especially from Kagome's cousins' senses."

Melody says, with a cold sly smile, "That's okay, Master Sartorius! I've found a way to cloak our auras from that fucking bitch's cousins' senses. We'll keep an eye out on this Jaden kid, while undetected."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Well done, my dear!"

(**During the evening hours that same day; within one of the large classrooms with Duel Academy**)

Inside of one of the large classrooms within the main building of Duel Academy, we find Jaden Yuki, Jenny Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Ryuko Lyon, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Tyranno Hassleberry, and Alexis Rhodes together as the students prepare to take their seats as the duel between Aster Phoenix and Zane Truesdale is about to begin.

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Don't mind if you have some more friends over?" Jaden and his friends look to see Ryo, Kento, who's wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, Cye, who is wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, Rowen, Sage, Mia, along with Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, who is wearing male Obelisk Blue uniform, Sakura, who is wearing a female Obelisk uniform, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Tyson, Max, wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, Ray, Kai, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Yusuke, Keiko, Hikari, Kuwabara, wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, Kira, wearing a Ra Yellow blazer with her 'tomboy clothes' instead of a female Ra Yellow uniform, Kurama, Yukina, Kari, also wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Yolei, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform and also, Ken, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform.

Jaden tells Ryo, with a smile, "No problem! The more the merrier!" Soon after, the newcomers took their seats.

Jaden asks Kira, "So, how do you like the Ra Yellow dorm?"

Kira says, with a smile, "It's not bad. At least there aren't any roaches in there."

Yolei asks Kira, "Why are you wearing that? Didn't they give you a female Ra Yellow uniform to wear like Keiko's uniform?"

Kira says, with an angered snort, "Don't even get me started there, Yolei."

Yolei asks Hikari, nervously, "What's her problem?"

Hikari replies, with a nervous tone, "Kira has a thing with mini-skirts and stuff that looks 'girlish'."

Sakura asks, curiously, "Isn't Kira a girl like me and you, Hikari?" Kira gives Sakura a deadly death glare and Sakura winches in surprise.

Jaden tells Sakura, nervously, "Sakura, it isn't a good idea to go there."

Hilary asks Syrus, "So, your brother is dueling against Aster Phoenix, Syrus?"

Syrus tells Hilary, nodding his head, "Yep. That's my big brother, Zane. He's the best and I know that he will win."

Ino asks Syrus, "How can you be so sure, Syrus? From what I hear, Aster Phoenix is good."

Bastion states, plainly, "Ino brings up a good point. We haven't seen the power of Aster's true deck, yet, so, we can't be certain of Zane's victory."

Chazz exclaims, annoyed, "Oh, come on! We are you so worried? Zane can't lose to that punk and true deck or not, he couldn't even beat Jaden."

Kenny tells Chazz, "Bastion has a point, Chazz. From what you told us, Aster just used a deck that he created with random cards."

Rowen says, "If he is using his true deck, who knows what skills he will use."

Bastion nods his head in agreement and states, "Indeed, Rowen."

Hikari says, with a plain tone, "All I know is that Zane isn't going to lose to some punk kid!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Way to root for your boyfriend, Kira, Kari!" Hikari bashes Kira's head and yells out, annoyed, "Kira, shut it!" Just then television screen went on and it displays the show that showing Zane's and Aster's duel. It gives a view of the Kaiba Dome with the pictures of Zane and Aster display the words Aster Phoenix VS Zane Truesdale' in-between the two pictures.

As the students gossip about the upcoming duel, Alexis says, "I can't believe that Crowler sprung for cable."

Kento says, in his usual matter, "What does it matter? This way, we will know what's happening and see if Syrus's brother or Aster Phoenix wins."

Soon after, the announcer on the television tells about the crowd is split in popularity between Zane and Aster Phoenix and the screen shows the dueling arena in the Kaiba dome with the classic 'theatrical fireworks' for Zane's arrival. After Zane is seen, the picture switches to dozens of young girls cheering and swooning over the former top student of Duel Academy.

Chazz says, annoyed, "Argh! What does he have that I don't?!"

Jaden's laughs at Chazz's 'question' and Syrus retorts, with a smile on his lips, "A career, personality, and oh yeah, a good looking little brother."

Ryuko says, with a nervous smile and sly tone, "Whatever you say, Sy." Soon after, the picture on the television shows Aster's entrance into the dueling arena with some other young girls also swooning over him, too.

Hassleberry says, with a smile, "I guess that Zane isn't the only lady killer over there." Chazz growls in annoyance and looks away in pure annoyance as well. Soon after, the two of them started their duel and Aster went first by drawing one card from his deck.

Starting Scores:

Aster: 4000

Zane: 4000

On the television, Aster smirks at the card and says, "I think I will start with this guy." Aster then displays the card to be Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) monster card and everyone is shocked by this.

Jaden then says, also surprised, "Hey, that's mine."

Aster shouts out, "Go, Elemental Hero Avian!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) appears on the field, but unlike Jaden's Avian, this one is black skin and green fur/feather with grey wings instead of white skin and green fur/feathers with white wings.

Zane says, stunned, "No way! I deck full of heroes!"

Aster says, with a sly tone, "That's right! Just like your Academy chum, Jaden!"

Jaden says, in annoyance, "Hey, come on, bro! That's not cool!"

Yusuke says, in annoyance, "No joke! Try something more original!"

Aster puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I place these two cards face-down and end my turn." When the screen turns to Zane, he has his eyes closed and then he opens his eyes and gets a smile on his lips, which is a rarity for Syrus's older brother.

Syrus says, plainly, "He's smiling."

Bastion tells Syrus, "Wouldn't you, Syrus? Zane has the advantage. He has already fought against Jaden's deck."

Alexis nods her head and states, "That's right! So, Zane knows how to beat it! If it is like Jaden's deck…"

Back inside of the Kaiba dome, Zane draws one card and says, "Hey, Aster! Watch this!" Zane puts one card on his duel disk and says, "I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Cyber Dragon (A: 2100/D: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Zane tells Aster, "I can summon my Cyber Dragon since all of the monsters in play are on your side of the field. A trick that I learned back in the academy." Zane then calls out, "Now, Cyber Dragon, attack with Strident Blast!" Cyber Dragon fires a beam of blue energy right at Elemental Hero Avian.

Aster then calls out, "You've just triggered my Draining Shield trap!" Aster's face-down card is revealed to be the Draining Shield trap card and Cyber Dragon's attack slams into a dome like shield surrounding Aster and Avian. Aster then says, sarcastically, "Isn't that special? But not does this card stop your attack, I gain life-points equal to your monster's attack points."

Zane puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Nice move, kid. But here's a better one! It's the spell card known as Trap Booster! By discarding one card from my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand!" Zane discards his Photon Generator Unit spell card, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "And I choose my Trap Jammer! Tough luck, kid!"

Aster gives a sly smirk and replies, in a sly tone, "Is that all? Come on, Zaney!? Don't you know that card is a dime a dozen?" Aster's other face-down is then revealed to be the Trap Jammer counter-trap card and Aster says, "I've got a Trap Jammer, too! And it cancels out all of your hard work." Zane's Trap Jammer is negated by Aster's and Cyber Dragon's attack is negated as Aster's life-points increase by 2100.

Back in Duel Academy, the students, especially our two groups of friends are amazed by this play, and Bastion says, "What an even match."

Hassleberry says, with a smile, "They're neck and neck. This is what I call combat."

Jaden asks, very interesting and curiously, "I wonder: What other surprises that Aster has in his deck?"

Back in the stadium, things began to heat up as Aster beings his turn.

Current Score:

Aster: 6100

Zane: 4000

Aster draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "All right, Zane! Get this! Now, I play Pot of Greed! And I'm sure you know that it allows me to draw two more cards from my deck!" Aster draws two more cards from his deck and says, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I'm kicking it Polymerization Style!" Aster discards his Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (A: 1200/D: 800), causing the a hologram of a darker version of Burstinatrix to appear on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Avian, Aster says, "I'll be fusing my Avian on my field with the Burstinatrix in my hand! Now, give a Kaiba Dome welcome to Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!" Out of the vortex, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (A: 2100/D: 1200) appears on the field in attack mode.

Back in the classroom, Syrus asks, confused, "Who?! He fused Avian and Burstinatrix! Hello! Where is good old Flame Wingman?!"

Chazz says, annoyed, "Someone tell him."

Syrus asks, perplexed, "Tell me what?"

Bastion tells Syrus, "When fusing Elemental Heroes, you get to choose what high-level monster they fuse into."

Kenny tells Syrus, "That's right, Syrus! And each fusion monster has different powers."

Rowen states, "So, when you fuse Avian and Burstinatrix, you can form Flame Wingman or Phoenix Enforcer, right?"

Kenny tells Rowen, "That's right, Rowen."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Yeah. Sort of like a 'branched fusion'."

Naruto asks, perplexed, "Wait! He can?"

Jaden asks, amazed, "Wait! I can? Whoa! Who knew!?" Everyone then does a classic anime sweatdrop and a few classic anime falls at Jaden's and Naruto's statement.

Sasuke says, while taking a deep breath, "Typical Naruto."

Sakura tells Naruto, annoyed, "Come on, Naruto! Don't act as if you are THAT dense?!"

Naruto says, plainly, "But I really didn't know." Sakura gives a sigh from Naruto's classic 'denseness'.

Ryo says, in his debelief, "You run a hero deck, Jaden, how could you have not known!"

Chazz tells Jaden, "Wow, you are even dumber than I thought. And that's saying a lot."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Wow. My deck has a new trick. Why didn't someone tell me sooner?"

Chazz exclaims, annoyed, "How did this spazz ever beat me?!"

Jenny says, annoyed, "You're kidding, right! Try being three second born after him!"

Kai says, lowly, "And here I thought Tyson was a real ditz."

Tyson tells Kai, annoyed, "I heard that, Kai."

Back within the Kaiba Dome, Zane stares down the new Elemental Hero that he never saw before.

Aster tells Zane, "Cool outfit, don't you think, Zaney? Now, check out his attack!" Aster then commands, "Go, Phoenix Flame!" Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer then charges right at Cyber Dragon.

Back in the school, Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "Hold on! They've got the same attack points! It's a wash!"

Bastion tells Hassleberry, "Not quite."

Returning to the Kaiba dome, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer slashes through Cyber Dragon destroying it while it remains totally unharmed.

As his monsters returns to his side, Aster tells Zane, sarcastically, "Oops. Did I forget to mention his ability? He can't be destroyed in battle." Zane growls in annoyance at this, while Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Oh, well. I'll end my turn with this card face-down."

Back in school, Hikari thinks, with an angered tone in her expression, _"Asshole. He is starting to make me mad! He's treating Zane like dirt!"_

Zane tells Aster, as he draws one card from his deck, "Alright, kid, settle down." Zane puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Well, what do you know, Aster? It's Pot of Greed. I'll draw two." Zane draws two cards from his deck, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, "Next, an old favorite: I play my Power Bond!"

Back in the school, Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Wicked!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Awesome."

Syrus says, with a smile and excitedly, "That's the best card he's got."

Jenny says, with a smile of her own, "That's right! Now Aster doesn't stand a chance!"

Within the Kaiba Dome, Zane tells Aster, "Listen up because Zane's going to win. I'll send two machines to my graveyard in order to summon a new machine." Zane discards two Cyber Dragons (A: 2100/D: 1600 X 2) to his graveyard, the two Cyber Dragons appear on the field and fuse together, Zane says, "I'll fuse my two Cyber Dragons to summon my Cyber Twin Dragon!" Out of a bright light from the fusion of the two Cyber Dragons, Cyber Twin Dragon (A: 2800/D: 2100) appears on the field on attack mode. Zane then says, "And thanks to Power Bond's effect, my Twin Dragon's attack points are doubled!" Cyber Twin Dragon roars and sparks as it stats increase from 2800/2100 to 5600/2100! Zane then calls out, "And now, Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his Phoenix Enforcer!" Cyber Twin Dragon launches a powerful blast of energy at Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, it slams into him, but thanks to its ability, it isn't destroyed, however, Aster loses 3500 life-points with this attack. Zane tells Aster, "And my dragon has another surprise for you, it can attack again!"

Back in Duel Academy, Chazz tells his 'associates', "Just like I thought! Aster's going to lose!"

Hikari says, with a wide smile, "Big time!"

Cyber Twin Dragon launches another attack right at Phoenix Enforcer and Aster growls as he secretly pushes a button on his duel disk just before the attack slams into Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, covering him and Aster in a large amount of smoke. The announcer yells out, excitedly, "Good night, Irene, this duel is over!" Then Aster appears out of the smoke with 100 life-points still remaining.

Zane gasps in shock and exclaims, "Hold on! I won!"

Aster tells Zane, with a sly grin, "Afraid not. Did you ever hear the expression: 'The Duel Monsters' card is quicker than the eye'?"

Zane asks Aster, in a serious tone, "What do you mean?"

Aster tells Zane, "Can't you tell? I used my Elemental Recharge and it gives me an extra one thousand life-points for every hero on the field." Aster tells Zane, "Now, as for you, your Power Bond comes with a price and it is time for you to pay up with your life-points. Actually, make that twenty-eight hundred of them. Right?! The same amount as your dragon's original attack points." Zane's Cyber Twin Dragon glows as Zane loses 2800 life-points, thanks to the negative effect of Power Bond.

Current Score:

Aster: 0100

Zane: 1200

Aster draws one card from his deck and says, "Tough break." Aster puts one card on his duel disk and says, "And things are getting tougher with my Sparkman!" Soon after, a darker version of Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) appears on the field in attack mode. Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I'll add this! Spark Blaster!" Just then a hologram of a blaster connected to Sparkman's right arm appears in Sparkman's right hand and Aster puts the last card in the spell/trap slots, "And then I will add my Guard Penalty spell card! Thanks to this, I get to pick one monster on the field and if it switches to defense mode, I get to draw a card! So, I'll choose your Twin Dragon! And what luck! I can use my Spark Blaster to do just that!" Sparkman uses his Spark Blaster to switch Cyber Twin Dragon to defense mode. Aster then draws one card from his deck and says, "While he is taking a nap, I get to draw a card. Did you get all that? How about I switch him back to attack mode for a reply?" Sparkman uses Spark Blaster to switch Cyber Twin Dragon back to attack mode and Aster says, "And now, for an instant reply. Back to bed little dragon." Sparkman uses Spark Blaster to switch Cyber Twin Dragon back to defense mode and everyone in the audience starts to laugh.

One child in the audience says, "Look, mommy. The dragon is doing tricks."

Aster says, tauntingly, "Listen to that Zane, looks like the crowd is on to you. They know that you are a joke."

Zane yells out, angrily, "Shut it!"

Back in Duel Academy, Hikari thinks, getting really enraged, _"Damn him! Damn that SOB is making Zane look like a total fool! If I was down there, I would so give him a major smack down and that would stop his antics once and for all!"_

Syrus says, worriedly, "Whoa. I've never seen Zane that angry before."

Chazz says, annoyed, "He can't lose to some kid."

Bastion tells Chazz and his friends, "He is more than a kid. In one move, he has made our top graduate into a laughing stock."

Jenny says, annoyed, "Defeating Zane is one thing, but doing this…It is just plain wrong. What a jerk."

Sakura says, seriously, "No joke, Jenny! This guy has no class!"

Kira says, with an annoyed look on her expression, "Yeah, Sakura! What an asshole!"

Kento says, annoyed, "No joke, Kira! This guy is real bastard!"

Returning the Kaiba Dome, Aster says, "See you later, Blaster! Thanks for everything!" Sparkman's Spark Blaster is destroyed since it has been 'used up', Aster draws one card from his deck, thanks to Guard Penalty, and says, as he puts one card in the spell/trap slots, "Well, I'm disappointed with you, Zaney. I thought you would be tougher! Because I'm just warming up! Ready! Now, I play Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer with Sparkman!" The two monsters go into a fusion vortex as they are sent to the graveyard, Aster exclaims, "This creates my Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (A: 2500/D: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode.

Zane says, drolly, "Oh, great."

Back in Duel Academy, everyone is awe-struck and Hassleberry tells Jaden, "Sam hill! That critter is bigger than any heroes in your deck, Jaden!"

Keiko says, in a worried tone, "And it is going to get a lot worse. If that monster is similar to Jaden's Shining Flare Wingman."

Returning to the Kaiba Dome, Aster tells Zane, "The fun doesn't stop there, Zany. My Shining Phoenix Enforcer gets three hundred attack points for every hero in my graveyard for a grand total of thirty-seven hundred points!" Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer's stats increase from 2500/2100 to 3700/2100! Aster then calls out, "Now, show him how you got your name! Shining Enforcement!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer then rams right through the chest of Cyber Twin Dragon, destroying it, and shattering to nothingness, but even through Zane didn't lose life-points, since his monster was in defense mode, he was getting really angry at Aster. Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "All right. I'll place one card face-down and that will be it."

Ryo says, in an annoyed tone, "Man! I've seen a lot of crud in my life, but that's just low!"

Kari says, in a serious tone, "No joke, Ryo! Aster's the biggest jerk there is!"

Uryu says, plainly, "Besides, all that, he's pretty good."

Aster nastily laughs at Zane and Zane tells Aster, seriously, "Sorry, Aster, the joke's on you. And it is time for the punch line. My move!" Zane draws one card from his deck, looks at the two cards in his hand, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "First, I play a little spell card known as Polymerization!" Zane then puts the other card in his hand into the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I'll play Cybernetic Fusion Support! Here's how it works: I play half of my life-points and then I can fuse monster in my graveyard! So, I fuse my three Cyber Dragons in my graveyard!" The three Cyber Dragons cards in Zane's graveyard come out and are removed from play, the holograms of Zane's three Cyber Dragon appear on the field and go into a fusion vortex.

Back in Duel Academy, all of the students were beginning to celebrate and Jaden says, "Talk about a sweet comeback!"

Bastion says, "Nice. He just bought himself a victory!"

Hikari thinks in her mind, with a wide smile, _"Yes! I knew that Zane would win! He is the best! Now, kick that fucking kid right back into the minor leagues where he belongs!"_

Kento says, excitedly, "That kid is going to be taught some manners once and for all!"

Yusuke tells Kento, with a smile, "You know it, Kento!"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "Here's a huge spanking from Cyber End Dragon, folks!"

Ichigo states, with a sly smile, "That's right! No way is that snob going to get out of this!"

Back within the Kaiba Dome, Zane shouts out, "Meet Cyber End Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Cyber End Dragon (A: 4000/D: 2800) appears on the field in attack mode and the crowd starts to cheer. Zane tells Aster, "It has been fun, kid. But all good things come to an end!" Cyber End Dragon then prepares to attack and Zane says, with a smile, "Nice knowing you."

Aster smiles and says, "You talk a wicked game, Zaney. But when dueling the pros, I'm afraid going to get you two things: Beaten and fast."

Zane wonders what Aster is talking about, he then gasps, remember Aster's face-down card, and exclaims, "Wait! Your trap card!"

Aster yells out, "Destruction of Destiny to be more exact!" Aster's face-down card is revealed to be the Destruction of Destiny trap card and Aster says, "Nice try, Zaney! But thanks to this card, I can send five cards from my deck to the graveyard! And I choose Clayman, Bladedge, Wildheart, Bubbleman, and Hero Signal!" Aster takes the said cards from his deck, puts into his graveyard slot, and says, "Oh, did I mention Enforcer's special ability? He gets three hundred attack points for every hero in the graveyard!" Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer's stats rise from 3700/2100 to 4900/2100!

Zane yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Aster tells Zane, with a sly grin on his lips, "That's right. Your little dragon picked the wrong fight. Now, who's got more points now, Zaney?"

Zane says, solemnly and shocked since he knew what was coming next, "You."

Aster exclaims, "That's right! And don't you forget it!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer counters Cyber End Dragon's attack, charges right through Cyber End Dragon's chest, and Cyber End Dragon explodes with a huge explosion, costing Zane 900 life-points and ending the duel. Within the halls of Duel Academy, all of the students, including our Ronin Warriors, Spirit Detective team, Digidestined, former Bladebreakers, ninja group, and Jaden, Ichigo, and their friends are shocked to see what happened.

Ino yells out, shocked, "Oh hell no!"

Kento says, angrily, "That rotten jackass won!"

Jenny says, stunned, "How could have this happened?" Back in the Kaiba Dome, Zane falls to his knees in shock.

Zane says, shocked by his loss, "How can this be?"

Aster replies, in a plain tone, "It's simple. You can't escape from destiny."

Zane looks at Aster, gasps in shock since he heard that saying before, and he says, stunned, "The demon! It's you!" Aster gives a serious look, turns around, and walks away. Back in Duel Academy, all of the students and teachers, including our heroes and heroines, looked in stunned silence at Zane's loss to Aster.

Ryoko exclaims, "Whoa! Zane Truesdale lost!"

Ayeka says, amazed, "Well, it looks like that Aster Phoenix is as good as he says."

Kuwabara says, with a serious tone, "He may be a jerk, but man, he really knows his Duel Monsters Urameshi."

Yusuke states, with a sarcastic tone, "What was your first clue, Sherlock? How he beat Zane's butt?"

Hinata says, nodding her head in agreement with Ayeka, Kuwabara, and Yusuke and in her usual shy tone, "I agree. It's unbelievable."

Hikari thinks in her mind, enraged and shocked, _"I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Zane lost! Zane lost to that SOB! When I see Phoenix again, I'm going to rip him a new one!"_

Syrus says, stunned, "I just can't believe that he took out my brother."

Bastion says, plainly, "He can't be beat."

Jaden says, in a plain tone, "We'll see about that."

On the meanwhile, Ryo gets a terrible feeling in his heart and he thinks, _"Why do I get the feeling that something terrible is going to happen?"_ Just then images of evil glowing purple eyes and sickly white light swallowing his friends appear in his mind, but quickly left as fast as they came. Ryo thinks in his mind, confused, _"What? What in the world was that? A vision?"_ As every student in Duel Academy is wondering and reeling from the loss of their former top student, Zane Truesdale, they, along with our heroes and heroines, don't know is that evil is on the rise and when it comes, it will start changing the lives of those in Duel Academy, including our heroes and heroines for a long time, and the battle for the fate of the universe will soon begin…

Update: 12/17/07


	3. Rise of Neos and Society of Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Beyblade, Digimon, Inuyasha, Naruto, Ronin Warriors, Tenchi, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for the scene with Naruto's and Crowler's duel.

**Chapter 3: Rise of Neos and Society of Light**

(**Rejoining our heroes and heroines; Shortly after the duel between Zane and Aster**)

Now, we find Aster Phoenix, after his victory against Zane, talking with a group of reporters, who are photographing him and interviewing him.

One female reporter tells Aster, "What an impressive win! What's your secret?"

Aster replies, with a sly smile and tone, "Like I tell my fans, winning is easy when you got destiny on your back."

Back in Duel Academy, we find our heroes and heroines, our three Digidestined, Kari, Yolei, and Ken, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Washu, Mia, Ryo, and the rest of the Ronin Warriors, Ichigo, and his friends, Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, who has a pissed off look in her expression, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Kurama, Naruto and his seven fellow Shinobi, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, and the rest of the Bladebreakers, and Jaden, his sister, Jenny, and their friends, Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, Syrus, and Tyranno, watching the after duel interview with Aster Phoenix.

Hikari says, with a low angered tone, "What a fucking jerk."

Keiko tells Hikari, with a whisper in a slight scolding tone, "Kari, keep it down and watch that language! Do you want to get us in trouble?"

Kira says, with a sly tone, "She's just sore that her boyfriend lost."

Hikari tells Kira, with an angered expression and tone, "Shut it, Kira, before I use you as an example on what I'm going to do to that asshole."

Yusuke tells Kira, with a nervous tone, "Sis, I don't think that you want to make Kari mad right now."

Kuwabara whispers to Kira, nodding his head, "Urameshi is right. Kari might not like to get into fights like you and Urameshi, Kira, but she can still kick your butt."

On the meanwhile, on the large television in the room, the female reporter's voice asks Aster, "What about this new deck of yours?"

Aster says, "Well, there is a reason that I revealed it today…" Aster's face is fully displayed on the television and he says, "You see, last week, I pay a visit to Duel Academy and get this, I found a student that totally copied my deck!"

Jaden exclaims, stunned, "What?!"

Yusuke says, in an angered tone, "Why that son of a…" Before Yusuke could finish, Keiko jammed her right elbow onto her boyfriend's ribs and she tells him, "Yusuke, are you trying to get us in trouble!?"

Hassleberry asks, perplexed, "I wonder who did that?" Soon enough, we find many of Hassleberry's friends, namely our heroes and heroines, sweatdrop from this ditzy comment coming from the mouth of our dino duelist.

Hilary tells Hassleberry, "Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix is accusing Jaden of copying his deck when he copied Jaden's!"

Hassleberry yells out, shocked and angered, "What?! All right, that did it! No one accused my pal of being a copy cat! Wait until I get my hands on him!"

Naruto tells Hassleberry, "No joke! That's so a low blow! Believe it!"

On the television, Aster says, with a serious tone, "I guess I can't blame him. I mean who doesn't want to be me?"

Hikari thinks in her mind, angrily, _"Everyone in the whole world, asshole!"_

Ryoko says, angered, "What an egotistic asshole!?"

Kento says, in an annoyed tone, "Okay, that's it! This dude needs a serious ass-kicking from yours truly."

Jenny says, seriously, "Get in line, Kento! He accused my brother of copying his deck, when in reality he copied his!"

Tyson says, in an annoyed tone, "No joke! Who does he think he is?"

Aster then says, with a serious tone, "But before this wanna-be took all of the credit, I had to reveal my deck. You see, this student, who will remain unnamed, has somewhat of a following with hard-core dueling fans. And last thing that I need is some prep school wanna-be taking the credit for my work!"

Ryo says, seriously, "What a snob!?"

Bastion says, with a serious tone, "It's official. I can't stand this bloke!"

Ray tells Bastion, with a serious and annoyed tone, "You aren't the only one, Bastion! He accused Jaden of copying his deck when he was the one that copied Jaden's deck! That guy needs to be taken down a few!"

Sakura nods her head and says, seriously, "No kidding! Taking credit for someone else's work while making it looks like the other way around! How rude is that?!"

Yusuke calls out, with an annoyed tone, "Yeah! Jaden has been playing with his Elemental Hero cards since he was a little kid!"

Alister says, in a serious tone, "No joke, Yusuke, and that jerk must have only been playing with them probably around this one duel or so!"

Tyson says, seriously, "What an asshole! Famous or not, he needs to be taken down!"

Max nods his head and says, with a very serious tone, "I agree with you, Tyson."

Tenchi says, in a serious tone, "There are many things that I tolerate, but what Aster Phoenix just did was really low."

Ayeka nods her head in agreement with Tenchi and says, "That's right! Accusing Lord Jaden of copying his deck when it is actually him that copied Jaden's!"

Kari says, in a serious tone, "No joke, Ayeka! Talk about rude!"

Yolei nods his head and says, annoyed, "No joke, Kari! What a major egoistical jerk!"

On the television, Aster says, with a serious tone, "Now, whatever you like me or not, there is one point that can't be denied: I'm the best and I can't be beat! And to prove it, I'm challenging this school boy! I won't mention his name, but it rhymes with Shaden Shuki!" Everyone then looks directly at Jaden and Aster says, over the televisions, "Do you hear me, Shaden? You know who you are, you card thief! You think that your rip-off deck is so great? Then prove by putting it up against my deck!"

Yusuke says, with a snarl, "Okay, I'm really tempted to deck this guy!"

Hikari says, with an angered snarl, "Get in line, bro!"

Ichigo says, in a serious tone, "I think that everyone of us wants to kick Phoenix's ass for his comment."

Naruto says, with a confidence, "Ha! I know that Jaden will beat the pants off of this jerk!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "No kidding! Jay will put that sorry asshole in his place!"

Hinata asks Naruto and Tyson, in her usual tone, "How can you be so sure, guys?"

Naruto tells Hinata, "Jaden's a great guy and one awesome duelist! He's beaten tough opponents! I've seen him in action and I know that he can beat some copycat jerk with an attitude!"

Sakura tells Naruto, nervously, "I'm not so sure, Naruto. I mean, Jaden only tied with Zane and Aster managed to beat Zane."

Hikari yells at Sakura, angrily, "Would you shut up about that, Sakura?!"

Sakura winches in fear and she thinks in her mind, _"Touché."_

Naruto says, with a confident tone, "Ha! That jerk only got lucky!"

Neji tells Naruto, "You're such a fool, Naruto."

Naruto yells at Sasuke, annoyed, "What was that, Neji?!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, in a plain and serious tone, "If you had been paying attention, loser, Aster played the duel flawlessly. He didn't get lucky. He skillfully beat Zane and that means he isn't no pushover."

Kai says, in a plain and serious tone, "I have to agree with Sasuke, Naruto. There's a chance that Jaden may have a tough challenge."

Jaden's friends look at him and Alexis tells Jaden, concerned, "Sasuke's right, Jay. You might have beaten him once, but now, he is using his real deck."

However, Jaden thinks in his mind, with a wide sly smile on his face, _"This is just the duel I've been looking for! It's time to get my rematch on!"_

Hikari tells Jaden, with a very serious tone, "Jay, you had better make sure that you tear that pretty boy a new one or I will make sure that I do that for you!"

Jaden yelps and says, nervously, "Yes, ma'am!"

Chad says, a bit fearful of Hikari's tone, "Scary…"

Orihime says, seriously, "No kidding, Chad!"

Keiko tells Hikari, with a serious and scolding tone, "Kari, that wasn't nice! Threatening Jaden like that is way off line!"

Kari tells Hikari, also with a scolding tone, "Keiko's right! I know that you are upset about Zane's lost, but you can't take it out on Jaden!"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "That jerk didn't just beat Zane! He made a laughing stock out of him!"

Kira tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "We know that, Kari! And we are pissed off by that jerk, too! However, it doesn't damn well give you the right to take out on Jaden!"

Hikari sighs and says, solemnly, "Yeah, you are right. Sorry, Jay."

Jaden tells Hikari, with a wide smile, "Don't worry, Kari. It's cool."

Tyson asks Kenny, curiously, "Do you think that Jaden stands a chance against Aster, Chief?"

Kenny tells Tyson, while secretly using his laptop, "I'm not sure, Tyson. Jaden's abilities seem to equal Zane's since he and Jaden tied at the final duel that Zane fought in Duel Academy, but Jaden has a unique ability."

Ray asks Kenny, curiously, "Unique ability?"

Kenny nods his head and he says, with a nod, "Yes. Jaden has some kind of unique 'Miracle Draw' ability, the ability to draw the card that he needs from his deck when the duel has turned against him and at other times that he needs to draw the right card."

Kurama says, in a serious tone looking at Yusuke's way, "Plus, I've only notice this ability in one other person that we know."

Yusuke looks at Kurama and asks, a bit unnerved, "Kurama, why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "You're one of the duelists I know who has the same 'Miracle Draw' as Jaden, Yusuke."

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Me?"

Kento looks at Ryo's way and he says, with a sly smile, "And Yusuke and Jaden aren't the only ones with the 'Miracle Draw' trick."

Mia says, in a serious tone, "That's right! When Ryo's is going to lose the duel, he draws one card that'll turn the duel around."

Ryo blushes and he asks, perplexed, "Really?"

Rowen says, in a serious tone, "I've seen it any time that you duel, Ryo."

Max says, looking at Tyson, "The same with Tyson too."

Tyson asks, perplexed, "Me?"

Kenny tells Tyson, with a nod, "That's right, Tyson. In all of the duels that I recorded and kept records of, you seem to have a similar ability to Yusuke, Ryo, and Jaden and when the duel looks like it is going to be in your defeat or turning against you, you draw the right card that you need and play it in the right way. Based on the data that I took of Tyson's duels and I've gotten about Yusuke's, Ryo's, and Jaden's duel, it would seem so."

Tyson says, amazed, "Wow. What do you know?"

Bastion asks Kenny, overhearing their conversation, "Kenny, may I take a look at your data and I'm sure to see if I can valid your theory. I've got a lot of information on Jaden and his duels and I can compare that data with the information that you have on Yusuke, Tyson, and Ryo."

Kenny tells Bastion, with a smile, "Sure thing, Bastion! I would be glad too."

Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"Tyson and Ryo have got the same 'Miracle Draw' ability that Jay and I have? Well, from what I saw in Ryo's duel with Bastion, I'm not one to doubt that possibility."_

Kira thinks in her mind, with a sly smile, _"So, Tyson and Ryo might have Yusuke's and Jaden's 'Miracle Draw' ability, huh? It seems like that Ryo might have that ability. In his duel with Bastion, when the chips were down, Ryo drew exactly what he needs and turned a near defeat into one awesome victory."_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Yusuke, Ryo, and Tyson might have Jaden's 'Miracle Draw' ability? That's interesting, but it is most likely true. In Ryo's duel with Bastion, he drew the one card that he needed to give him the chance to turn that duel around for victory in his favor."_

Jaden tells Yusuke, Ryo, and Tyson, with a smile, "Wow, guys! I didn't know you were that good, but then again, Ryo getting to Obelisk Blue just after you guys arrived here shows that you are one awesome duelists and I should know, I dueled you and you tied with me!"

Syrus says, amazed, "Yeah! That was sure a surprise!"

Alexis says, thinking, "Now, that I think about it, you, Tyson, and Yusuke seem a lot alike, Jay."

Yusuke, Jaden and Tyson ask in unison, with curious tone, "We do?"

Alister says, with a sly smile, "I can name a few ways! You three can sleep late, can eat enough to find a small army, namely bottomless pits, you tend to be quite dense and clueless at time, and you seem to win nearly every duel that you fight with this 'Miracle Draw' ability."

Hilary says, with a sly smile of her own, "Plus, with Yusuke, Ryo, and Tyson, you three could be hotheads at times."

Tyson yells at Hilary, annoyed, "Hey, I resent that!"

Ryo says, annoyed, "Hey, no kidding!"

Yusuke says, in an annoyed tone in his voice, "That's right! That's not cool!"

Keiko says, in a teasing tone, "I happen to agree with Hilary, Yusuke."

Yusuke calls out, very annoyed tone in his voice, "Thanks a lot, Keiko! Who's side are you on?!"

Tyson sighs and he tells Yusuke, plainly, "Yusuke, you should have picked up on this a long time ago. Ever notice that both Keiko and Hilary are alike."

Yusuke says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, I see what you mean, Tyson. They both have tempers that scare even the most fearless fighters or demons."

Keiko and Hilary yell at Yusuke in annoyed tones in their voice, "And what do you mean by that!?" Yusuke and Tyson yelp in fear and Yusuke tells Tyson, in a tone only Tyson could hear, "See what I mean?"

Tyson says, in a tone, similar tone, "Yeah, no kidding."

(**Back in the mysterious location; Sometime later**)

Inside of the mysterious room with white marble walls and floors with Sartorius sitting down in front of the white marble table looking down at his Tarot cards with Inuyasha and Melody in the room, we find Aster Phoenix walking up behind him.

Sartorius tells Aster, in a plain tone, "Wise choice."

Aster tells Sartorius, in a serious tone, "Yeah, you were right. I have to beat that Jaden kid. It's the only way. My entire career is on the line here!"

Sartorius tells Aster, in a plain tone, "Glad that you agree, but it wasn't my idea. This rivalry was decided by the hands of fate."

Aster tells Sartorius, in a serious tone, "That may be true. But we already know that fate has already chosen me to be the best."

Sartorius tells Aster, in a plain tone, "Your pride serves both as strength and a weakness. Now, bring me your deck! I would like to peer through the doors of destiny." Aster hands his deck to Sartorius, he puts into one hand, his eyes gives off a bright violet glow, and sinister purple energy goes into Aster's deck.

Aster asks Sartorius, curiously, "Well?"

Sartorius tells Aster, as he returns Aster's deck to him, "It seems you already knew the future."

Aster says, with a confident sly smile, "Then you don't have to wish me luck."

Sartorius tells Aster, "Aster, Inuyasha and Melody will go with you."

Aster tells Sartorius, while eying Inuyasha and Melody, "What!? I don't think that they allow dogs in Duel Academy, Sartorius!"

Inuyasha and Melody looks at Aster, with cold annoyed glares, and Inuyasha says, in a cold threatening tone, while preparing his claws, "I'm about to…"

Sartorius tells Inuyasha, "Calm down, Inuyasha, I'm sure Aster was kidding." Sartorius looks at Aster and he asks, seriously, "Weren't you?"

Aster says, in an annoyed tone, "Yeah, sure whatever! Explain to me, why I'm taking them with me."

Sartorius replies, "Both Inuyasha and Melody are fulfill their duties that destiny has given them."

Aster says, plainly, "Okay, fine. Let's go, guys." Soon enough, Aster, Inuyasha, and Melody walk off to his transport that will take him to Duel Academy.

(**While at the Duel Academy harbor; Sometime later**)

At the Duel Academy harbor, we find Chancellor Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte standing in the, while shivering in the cold.

Bonaparte says, in annoyed and shivering tone, "I'm freezing my crowsons here! Where's Aster, already? He better not has stood us up again!"

Crowler says, in a shivering tone, "All I know is that I've lost all feeling in my legs!"

(**While up in the air on a nearby airplane**)

While up in the clouds in a plane, we find Inuyasha and Melody sitting on one of the seats as they looked perplexed as they see Aster putting on his sky board, goggles, and parachute bag on his back.

Inuyasha asks Aster, curiously, "Hey, what's are those stuff that you're putting on?"

Aster looks at Inuyasha, realizing about Inuyasha and Melody not from this time and he replies, "I'm just going there in style, meaning I'm going to jump."

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "You're kidding! It's a long way to the bottom! You could get killed!"

Aster says, with a sly smile, "Not quite! You two haven't sky drive before, do you?"

Melody says, in a cold plain tone, "I've read it from some books that damn bitch's brother, Sota, brought home about it." Aster notions at the two extra parachute bags and he says, "Then, those are yours."

The pilot calls out, "Alright, Mr. Phoenix, we've reached the target!" Inuyasha and Melody placed their parachute bags and Inuyasha asks Melody, "Hey, Melody, do you even how this damn parachute thing works?"

Melody replies, in a cold plain tone, "Of course, you jump off this plane demon and pull on your parachute when ready."

The pilot yells out, "Are you three ready?"

Aster replies, "Yep!" Aster looks at Inuyasha, who was shaking a bit, and Melody and he asks, with a sly smile, "You're not scared about jumping aren't you?"

Inuyasha says, in his usual tone with a hint of coldness, "Feh!? Me scared!? Unlikely!? In case, you haven't notice, kid, I've killed and faced many demons, before! So, what makes you think that I'm scared of doing a human's sport!?" Just then, the door opened to Inuyasha's shock and he thinks in his mind, fearfully, _"Humans in this time can come up with the most dangerous things!"_

Aster jumps off the plane to Inuyasha's shock, Melody pushing Inuyasha off the plane and she followed. While in the air, Inuyasha screamed in fear, while Aster sky surfs his way to Academy Island. Aster looks at the screaming Inuyasha and he thinks in his mind, _"Can't necessarily blame him, since it is his first time."_

(**While at Bastion's room; Sometime later**)

In Bastion's room at the Ra Yellow dorms, we find Bastion Misawa, Keiko Yukimura, Hilary Tachibana, Ryuko Lyon, Mia Koji, Rowen Hashiba, Kenny, with his laptop open, and Kurama were assembling by Bastion's computer with Bastion by it, while Jaden and Tyson were just lying on the bed, with Tyson's feet by Jaden's head and the same with Jaden's feet.

Bastion says, in his logical tone, "According to my research, there isn't a sport that Aster Phoenix hasn't mastered."

Rowen nods his head and he says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Plus, there's more…he's got a high IQ and a photographic memory."

Syrus says, in a plain tone, "I've got a photographic memory too…"

Ryuko says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, when you remember to reload the film!"

Jaden yawned loudly as his friends, old and new, looked at him and Jaden says, in a plain tone, while shuffling his deck, "We'll you guys chill out! If you want, I have some homework that needs some finishing! Otherwise, cool it with the spy mission."

Kenny tells Jaden, in a serious tone, "This is important, Jaden! We're trying to figure out Aster's weakness and so far there is none."

Tyson says, with a smile, "Chief, you're my pal, but you're taking all the fun out of this, bro."

Jaden says, with a smile of his own, "No joke, Tyson!"

Hilary states, in a droll tone, "They are so alike."

Dizzi says, in a droll tone, _"What gave it away? The fact that they aren't taking this seriously."_

Jaden and Tyson yawned in unison as they lay down and Jaden says, sleepily, "You just got to love these Ra Yellow beds…"

Everyone of Jaden's and Tyson's friends sighs in annoyance and Rowen says, plainly, "You're right, Hilary! They are so alike."

Syrus looked out the window to see a phoenix figure coming down, with two oddly figures, what he doesn't know if that 'phoenix figure' was Aster Phoenix coming down from the sky. With him was Inuyasha and Melody, who were falling down with Inuyasha screaming. Aster pulled the cord, which brought his parachute out and Melody did the same. However, Inuyasha was still screaming as he was falling without the thought of pulling his cord.

Melody calls out to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, pull your rope to let out your parachute thing!"

Inuyasha could hear his sister as he pulled his cord, which let's out his parachute out. He yelps as he was pulled up be the up current, panting in shock as he was falling slowly. Aster takes off the strips of his board and he tells Inuyasha, "How was your first sky driving experience?"

Inuyasha tells Aster, trying to catch his breath, "You, humans, are fucking nut in this time! I'm not doing this 'sky driving' thing EVER AGAIN!!"

(**At the Duel Academy card shop; Sometime later**)

At the Duel Academy card shop, we find a male figure, which appeared to be a thief wearing a duel disc and a brown coat, with tan pants, with a helmet with and goggles. Grabbing a bag full of booster packs and he says, with a sly smile, "Jackpot!"

Soon after, we see him leaving the school, thinking that he's own, except in front of him stood Inuyasha and Melody giving him cold glares, which made him stop.

Melody says, in a cold serious sneer, "Well, what do we have here?"

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly sneer, "A thief, who's about to go down that's what!"

The thief says, in a nasty tone, "Listen, you little thumbsuckers, you better get out of our way!"

Just then, a dark laugh was heard, which made Inuyasha, Melody and the thief turn to see a monster that's revealed to be Destiny Hero Doom Lord (A: 600/D: 800) on top of Duel Academy. Just then, the male activated his duel disc to duel…which was followed by an explosion and the thief screamed as he fell to the ground.

Soon after, Aster Phoenix hovering over the thief's body was wide-eyed shocked and horrified while shuffling through a deck of cards in his hand.

Aster says, with a nasty sneer, "If you want free cards, then here! They won't be much use to you in jail!" Aster throws the deck of cards on the stunned person's stunned form, who is twitching and has the look of horror in his eyes. Inuyasha's and Melody's noses picked up scents of people coming and Inuyasha tells Aster, in a cold serious tone, "Hey Aster, we'll be leaving because we're picking up the scents of that damn wench's cousin's and friends coming here! We'd like to be not here when they come!"

With that, Inuyasha and Melody jumped into the trees, so no one could see or sense them nearby. Soon after, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Sasuke using their ninja super-speed appear first on the scene.

Sakura yells out, angrily, "Okay! Who is the wise guy?! I need my beauty sleep, you know!"

Hinata gasps, points to Aster, and says, in her shy tone, "Isn't that…?"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Aster Phoenix."

Aster looks at Sasuke and states, with his sly smile, "Well, what do you know? Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan. What's someone like you doing in these parts?"

Sasuke states, with a serious and plain tone, "What is it to you?"

Aster shrugs his shoulders and says, with a sly tone, "Nothing really. And besides, this isn't why I'm here."

Sasuke says, plainly, "Your challenge to Jaden Yuki." Just then Mia, Ryo, the rest of the Ronin Warriors, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Yoruichi, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Max, Kai, Ray, Daichi, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Jaden, Jenny, Bastion, Ryuko, and Syrus, Ino, and Yusuke, Keiko, Alister, Kira, Kuwabara and Kurama, along with Crowler and Bonaparte from the harbor, arrive.

Tyson yells out, angrily, "Okay, what's the deal!? Where's the creep, who woke me up in the middle of the night!?"

Yusuke yells out, angrily, "What in the hell is the idea?! Who's the ass that screaming their head off when we are trying to get ready for some sleep?!"

Kira calls out, annoyed, "Somebody who is getting their ass kicked!"

Daichi says, annoyed, "That's for sure!"

Aster says, amazed and with his sly smile and tone, "Wow! The infamous Yusuke Urameshi, the most notorious street punk of Sarayashiki Junior High, is here as well as Tyson Granger and the rest of the G-Revelations? My, this school attaches quite the crowd."

Kuwabara yells out, looking at Aster, "Hey, it is that Aster Phoenix kid!"

Yusuke tells Kuwabara, annoyed, "We can see that Kuwabara!"

Daichi looks at Aster and yells out, angrily, "You!? Haven't you caused enough trouble, already, Aster Phoenix!?"

Bonaparte calls out, annoyed, "So, I've got icicles on my eyebrows for nothing?!"

Kira tells Bonaparte, with an annoyed tone, "Why don't you keep it down, short stuff?!"

Ryoko says, annoyed, "No joke!"

Kento tells Aster, with an annoyed tone, "You've got some nerve to show your face here!"

Aster tells Kento, with a sly smile and tone, "And why is that?"

Tyson calls out, angrily, "You damn well know why?!"

Jenny says, in an annoyed tone in her voice, "You've got some nerve to accuse Jaden of copying your deck when you are the one that copied his!"

Yusuke yells out, angrily, "No joke, jackass! And on national television, no less!"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "Not to mention, humiliating Zane!"

Aster shrugs his shoulders and says, with a sly tone and a sly grin, "What can I say? That's my true deck and that's all there is too it!"

Naruto calls out, angrily, "Cut the crap, Phoenix! You were just jealous of Jaden and you pulled that stunt on purpose!"

Aster says, with a sly tone, "Not quite, kid. Don't knock it until you are a pro, rookie."

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"All right, this jerk is starting to really piss me off!"_

Syrus then points to the thief lying on the ground and asks, curiously, "Who is that guy?"

Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "Him? He is just some punk that thought that crime would pay. Turns out he was wrong." Soon after, Mia, Bastion, Syrus, and Ryuko run over to him.

Ryuko puts her fingers on his neck and she says, seriously, "He is alive, but I think that he is in a comatose state."

Syrus says, nodding his head in agreement, "I'll say, Ryuko. It looks like that he knocked him out cold."

Bastion yells out, demandingly, "What did you do to him?"

Aster ignores Bastion's question and Aster asks Jaden, with a sly grin and tone, "Hey, Jaden! How you've been, bro?!"

Naruto yells out, angrily, "Hey, answer Bastion's question, jerk!"

Jaden tells Aster, annoyed, "Naruto's right, Aster! Now, fess up!"

Kento says, annoyed, "Before things get ugly if you know what we mean!"

Aster tells Jaden and Kento, with a cool sly grin and tone, "Whoa! Slow down! Save it for the duel!"

Bonaparte tells Aster, in his French accent and tone, "Bonjouer, Monsieur Phoenix! I am Chancellor Bonaparte!" Bonaparte motions to Crowler and he says, plainly and lowly, "And here is my personal assistant." Crowler yelps in shocked and annoyance at Bonaparte's 'antics'.

Aster tells Bonaparte, "Sorry, pal, but I'm not supposed to talk to managers. All business deals go through my agent. Guys like me don't have time to deal with the little people." Bonaparte gives out a loud growl of annoyance and Crowler looks at Bonaparte with a serious look.

Crowler tells Bonaparte, plainly, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are both of us are in charge here?"

Aster passes Jaden and he tells him, with a serious tone, "I'll see you bright and early for our duel! Oh, by the way, other than your friends, there are no spectators!"

Bastion asks, curiously, "No spectators?"

Tenten asks, perplexed, "Why would he not allow others to watch him duel?"

Aster says, with a serious tone, "You see, I'm a pro! People pay for me to see me duel! There is no way that I'm going to give a free show to a group of amateurs!"

Ichigo yells out, annoyed, "Amateurs?!"

Kento says, cracking his knuckles, "I'm about to mess up pretty boy here!"

Ryoko tells Kento, while cracking her knuckles as well, "Get in line, Kento."

Jaden tells Aster, annoyed, "That's not cool, bro! A lot of the students here look up to you and you are going to say that they can watch you duel?! Come on!"

Naruto tells Aster, with an annoyed tone, "No kidding, Jay! How selfish can you get?! You've got plenty of fans, here, through I don't know why a person like you would have fans!"

Sakura says, with an annoyed tone, "Yeah! That so not fair, Phoenix!"

Keiko nods her head and says, "I agree, Sakura! That's just stuck up and selfish even for an egotistical jerk like you!"

Aster says, with a sly tone, "Are you for real?" Aster gives a loud amused laugh and he says, with a sly smile and tone, "You've got a lot to learn about the biz, boys and girls." Aster then walks away for our heroes and heroines, who have serious, angered, and annoyed looks on their faces.

Crowler calls out, worriedly, "Wait! Aster!"

Bonaparte states, begging tone in his voice, "What about this agent?!"

Crowler yells out, worriedly, "We have business to discuss!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, plainly, _"Those two are pathetic! Naruto is a fool and a loser, but he is far better in character and as a duelist than him! Personally, I'm surprised that he managed to control that creature living inside of him! I was surprised to learn that Naruto had the Nine-Tailed Fox, the creature that the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to stop, inside of him, sealed by the Fourth Hokage, but then again, it explains where he gets that unusual fearful power inside of him. I'm surprised that someone like Naruto could control it, but compared to those pathetic idiots, if they had the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him, the fox would take control of those weaklings in no time."_

Ayeka yells out, perplexed and annoyed, "What does Aster Phoenix mean by that?"

Kira says, annoyed, "He is just a damned jerk."

Rukia says, with a serious and plain tone, "Yes, he is. However, he is a very talented and famous 'jerk'."

Chad whispers to Rukia, curiously, "Is something wrong?"

Rukia whispers back, serious tone, "I'm getting a weird feeling from him. More specifically his deck."

Ichigo asks Rukia, in a whisper and curiously, "What do you mean?"

Kurama thinks in his mind, _"I think I know what Rukia is talking about. I've felt it too ever since he got here. I'm sensing a weird aura coming from his deck and I'm not sure that it is friendly."_ While Aster goes off to find somewhere to sleep for the night before the duel, he and the others don't know is that Hiei is watching, unnoticed, from a nearby tree.

(**The following morning; within Obelisk Arena**)

That following morning, we find Ryo, Mia and all of Ryo's fellow Ronin Warriors, Ichigo and his friends, Tenchi and his female friends, Tyson and his friends, our three younger Digidestined, Jaden's sister and friends, Jenny, Chazz, Alexis, Bastion, Hassleberry, and Syrus, Naruto and his fellow seven Shinobi, and Yusuke, Hikari, who was glaring at Jaden's opponent, who was on the platform, Kira, Kuwabara, Keiko, Alister, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina sitting down in the stands as Jaden, with a duel disc that has his dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, starts to enter into the room.

Kuwabara whispers to Hiei, "Hey, short stuff, I thought that you were interested in duels like these!"

Hiei replies, in a low tone, "I'm not, fool. The only reason that I'm here is because of the weird aura that I sense."

Kuwabara asks Hiei, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Kurama thinks in his mind, _"I know exactly what Hiei means! I'm sensing a mysterious new aura and I think I know where it is coming from!"_

Mia says, concerned, "I hope that Jaden will be okay."

Kari asks her friends, "Do you think that Jaden has a chance against Aster Phoenix?"

Yolei tells Kari, with a smile, "That guy is a poser! He might have beaten Zane Truesdale, but Jaden can't be beat by someone who copied his deck!"

Ken tells Yolei, concerned, "Well, Aster's Elemental Hero deck is somewhat different than Jaden's deck, including with that Phoenix Enforcer, Elemental Recharge, and Destruction of Destiny cards. And he used them masterfully! Even Jaden has proven to be good, Aster has won tons of pro-level duels!"

Kenny says, in a serious tone, "Ken's right! Jaden might have a real challenge, since Aster defeated Zane and Jaden tied with Zane."

When Jaden comes onto the dueling platform, Alexis says, worriedly, "They are about to start."

Hassleberry calls out to Jaden, "Your back-up troops are right here, Sarge!"

Naruto yells out, seriously, "Crush that jerk, Jay!"

Kento says, with a serious tone, "Naruto means that literately, Jay!"

Hikari calls out, seriously, "Yeah, pal, no mercy to that jerk or I will kick your butt!"

Keiko tells Hikari, with a sly smile and tone, "Nice words of encouragement, Hikari."

Hikari tells Keiko, with a sly smile and tone of her own, "Yeah, I thought so, Kei."

Jaden then looks at his deck and says, silently, "Come on, boys. We can do it."

Just then a pair of familiar female voices calls out in unison, "Aster! Aster! We love Aster! Yes, we do! We love Aster! How about you?!" Jaden looks up in confusion, sees Aster waving to his right, and everyone looks to see Mindy and Jasmine pinning over the Pro Duelist.

Kento says, annoyed, "You are kidding me!"

Mindy yells out, pinning over Aster, "He waved at me!"

Jasmine calls out, pinning over Aster, "He totally winked at me!"

They look at each other, annoyed, and tell each other at the same time, annoyed, "It was me! In your dreams!"

Tenten says, annoyed, "Yuck!"

Yusuke yells out, annoyed, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Alexis says, annoyed, "How pathetic."

Kai says, annoyed, "You took the words out of my mouth, Alexis."

Syrus says, annoyed, "They are supposed to be on our side."

Sakura says, annoyed, "Rotten traitors. They see a cute guy and they go all out on him. How pathetic."

Yolei says, shaking her head, "I might have been boy-crazy before Ken became my boyfriend, but I never would ditch my friends just because of a cute boy."

Kari give a sly grin and she states, slyly, "Oh, really?"

Yolei yells out, annoyed, "Cut that out, Kari!"

Jenny tells everyone, with a smile, "Don't worry, Alexis and I will talk to them."

Alexis nods her head and says, seriously, "Right. We will talk some sense into them."

Just then Yusuke and Hassleberry yell out in unison, "Oh no, you don't!" Just then Yusuke and the others blocked Alexis's and Jenny's path.

Neji tells Alexis and Jenny, with a serious tone, "You can't fool us, girls!"

Yusuke says, with a serious tone, "Yeah, you two just want to sit by Aster!"

Syrus tells Alexis, "You and Jenny can't fool us, even with your ninja abilities, Alexis."

Alexis sits back down with a blush on her cheeks, coughs, and says, seriously, "Oh, please. If I used my ninja abilities, you wouldn't be standing, Sy."

Sakura tells the others, "Lex does have a point. My friends and I have found out that Tsunade-sensei taught Alexis the secret of her super-human strength."

Keiko asks, curiously, "Super-human strength?"

Naruto tells Keiko, "Yeah, Keiko, Grandma Tsunade might be old, but she is really super-strong. I mean she can create huge craters in the ground from one kick or huge holes in thick stone walls with one punch and she doesn't even get a bruise."

Hassleberry calls out, surprised, "Sam Hill!"

Keiko tells Alexis, with a surprised look, "No wonder, you were kicking Yusuke around so well!"

Alexis cracks his knuckles and says, with a sly smile, "What can I say? Naruto and his friends aren't the only talented ones around here."

Jenny sits down back in her seat and tells her friends, with a nervous smile, "Well, you can't blame a girl for trying."

Bonaparte calls out through the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Aster Phoenix, one of the biggest stars of our time!"

Crowler growls and says, annoyed, "With an ego to match."

On the meanwhile, a janitor wearing white working nearby is talking on a cell phone and he says, with a cold plain tone, "Yes, Master Sartorius. The duel is about to start."

On the other side of the line is Sartorius on a speak phone and he says, with an evil smile, "And then it is only a matter of time that we will acquire our latest member. Jaden Yuki. For when young Jaden loses, he will see the light!" Sartorius stands on his feet and he says, with an evil smile, "Everyone does, eventually." Back to Obelisk Arena, Aster and Jaden were facing each other and Aster puts his deck into his duel disc causing a slight purple aura to come from it, which is sensed by Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, Ichigo, Ryo, Rukia, Yoruichi, Hiei, Ryoko, Sasuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

Kuwabara thinks in his mind, _"What the heck? What was that creepy aura that I just felt?"_

Yusuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"There is a big stink and it is coming down there somewhere."_

Kurama thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I think Hiei and I were right. There is a mysterious aura coming from Aster's deck and it isn't friendly."_ When Kurama looks at Hiei, he just gives a slight nod and closes his eyes.

Orihime whispers to Rukia, seeing her serious look, "Rukia, what's wrong?"

Rukia tells Orihime, in a whisper, "Tell the others to keep their eyes open for anything weird or suspicious, Orihime."

Yoruichi whispers, with a serious tone, "Rukia's right. There is a nasty aura, but I'm not sure where it is coming from. Keep your eyes open."

Just then the spirit of Winged Kuriboh comes out of its card and Jaden asks Kuriboh, silently, "What's up, pal?" Kuriboh chirps while pointing to Aster like the little fairy monster was giving Jaden a warning. Jaden tells Kuriboh, silently and reassuringly, "Don't worry, pal. I know that he is tough and very good, but we beat him once and we can do it, again. It's all good."

Aster thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I'll show him what a deck of real heroes can do!"_

Jaden tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Okay, Aster, it is time to roll up those sleeves and get your game on!"

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smile and tone, "Please, I won't even break a sweat! You are going down!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Well, there is only one way to find out!" Jaden and Aster activate their duel discs, their life-point counters displays 4000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's do this!" the two duelist say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Aster: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Aster draws one card from his deck and says, "I'll start things off!" Aster puts one card on his duel disc and calls out, "Check this out! Look familiar! It's Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Elemental Hero Clayman (A: 800/D: 2000) comes to the field in defense mode. Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "Guess I will let you off the hook for now."

Bastion says, amazed, "This is incredible. Now, Jaden has to face some of his favorite monsters."

Yusuke says, seriously, "Yeah, but I know that Jaden will take out that poser!"

Naruto cheers out, "Go get him, Jaden!"

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "Pretty sweet move. But watch this!" Jaden looks at the card that he drew and says, "Not bad." Jaden puts the card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play Polymerization!"

As a fusion vortex appears on the field, Syrus calls out, excitedly, "Yes, time for some fusion action!"

Hassleberry says, with a smile, "Now, the Sarge can summon some high-level soldiers to the field!"

Kira says, lowly, "Yes."

Jaden calls out, "Now, I fuse my Avian with my Burstinatrix! So, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman come on down!" The two named monsters appear on the field, go into the fusion vortex, and out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (A: 2100/D: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden calls out, with a smile, "All right, Wingman, attack with Inferno Rage!" Flame Wingman launches a beam of flames from its dragon right hand, it slams into Aster's Clayman, and it is destroyed. Jaden then calls out, "And that's not all! Thanks to Wingman's super-power, you lose life-points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points! Take it away, Wingman!" Flame Wingman fires a beam of flames into Aster and he yells out in shock as he loses 800 life-points. When the attack is over, he growls in annoyance.

Chazz says, with a sly smile and his usual snobbish tone, "Well, it looks like the pro took the first blow."

Current Score:

Aster: 3200

Jaden: 4000

Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "Lucky shot. But that's all about to change." Aster puts the card that he drew in the spell/trap slots and he states, "Guess what I just drew?!"

Jaden asks Aster, perplexed, "How should I know?"

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly tone, "Because it is the same thing that you just played! Polymerization!" Just then a fusion vortex appears behind Aster and our heroes and heroines gasp in shock.

Bastion states, annoyed, "Oh, please. Why don't you play something original?"

Hilary says, annoyed, "No kidding, Bastion! What a copycat!"

Aster says, with a sly smile, "Like you, I'm fusing my Avian and my Burstinatrix, but unlike you, I'm summoning my Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!" Soon after, the two named monsters go into the fusion vortex and out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (A: 2100/D: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jaden yells out, excitedly, "Awesome! I was hoping that I would see him again! This is so cool!"

Aster tells Jaden, seriously, "Oh, really? How this for cool? Attack!" Phoenix Enforcer gains a rainbow sphere of energy around his body and he attacks while Flame Wingman counterattacks, but when the attack slams into Phoenix Enforcer, the shockwave destroys Flame Wingman and Phoenix Enforcer survived.

Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "Hold it! It should have been a tie!"

Bastion tells Hassleberry, "One small problem, it can't be destroyed in battle."

Sakura says, nervously, "Yeah! Thanks to that ability it has."

Jaden tells Aster, with a sly smile, "Way to one up me."

Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "What did you expect? Our decks are similar, not equal."

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Huh?"

Tyson asks, perplexed, "What does he mean?"

Kenny tells Tyson, in a logical tone, "I think that he is implying that his deck is superior to Jaden's."

Tyson jumps out of his seat and calls out, angrily, "Okay, that's it!"

Kai tells Tyson, in a very annoyed tone, "Would you sit down, already!?" Tyson yelp in fear as he obeyed Kai's order.

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smile and tone, "Think of our decks as a mirror, they reflect who we are and what motives our actions."

Jaden asks Aster, curiously, "Come on, do you really have to go so deep?"

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smile and tone, "That rests my case. In simple terms, my deck is better!"

Naruto calls out, annoyed, "What a real jerk!"

Yolei says, annoyed, "No joke! Jaden's deck is way better than that jerk's!"

Tenchi says, seriously, "That's right! And Jay's going to teach that lesson to that creep the hard way."

Jenny says, annoyed, "Yeah! It has been through a lot more than that poser!"

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, putting the card on his duel disc, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Elemental Hero Bubbleman (A: 800/D: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode and Jaden tells Aster, seriously, "And since it is the only card out on my field, its special ability activates, allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two cards from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he calls out, "Now, I play my Warrior Returning Alive spell card! So, if you don't mind, I will be getting back a Warrior-type monster from my graveyard!" Jaden's Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) monster card returns from the graveyard to his hand, Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "My Elemental Hero Avian to be more exact! Now, I fuse him with my Sparkman and my Bubbleman!" Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) appears on the field with Avian, the three monsters go into a fusion vortex, Jaden calls out, "In order to form…drum roll please…the mighty Elemental Hero Tempest!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Tempest (A: 2800/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden then calls out, "Now, attack with Glider Strike!" Tempest gives a war-cry as it fires a beam of blue energy from its cannon-like right arm at Phoenix Enforcer, it slams into Phoenix Enforce, and through it isn't destroyed, Aster still loses 700 life-points.

Naruto yells out, excitedly, "All right! Jaden just nailed him! Big time!"

Alexis says, with a wide smile, "Aster's monster might be indestructible, but he isn't!"

Bastion tells Alexis, "Don't stop celebrating just yet. This duel has a long way to go."

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a plain tone, "Yes, fool. So, please sit down, Naruto. Do you want to jinx Jaden or something?"

Ino then exclaims, "But Jaden made one awesome move! He show who the real Master of those Elemental Hero cards really is!"

Mia tells Ino, with a smile, but a logical and serious tone, "However, Bastion is right, Ino. This duel has a good ways to go, but Jaden is doing very well.

Current Score:

Aster: 2500

Jaden: 4000

Aster draws one card from his deck and says, with a sly smile and tone, "Back to me." When Aster looks at the card, he says, with a sly smile and tone, "Well, here's a card that we haven't seen in a while: Polymerization!"

When a fusion vortex forms behind Aster, Syrus yells out, worriedly, "Oh, man! That's only cool when Jay plays it!"

Jenny says, annoyed, "No joke!"

Kira says, seriously, "And trouble for Jaden when Aster plays it!"

The black-clad version of Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Phoenix Enforcer and Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "I take one part Phoenix Enforcer and add a pinch of Sparkman and out comes Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (A: 2500/D: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Aster then says, with a serious tone, "Now, he gets three hundred attack points for every hero monster in my graveyard!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer's stats rise from 2500/2100 to 4000/2100, thanks to its ability and five Elemental Hero monsters in the graveyard!

Jaden says, amazed, "Whoa. That's a whole lot of hero."

Hassleberry says, amazed, "That thing is going to be all over Jaden like flies on a cow pie!"

Tyson says, nervously, "I don't know what that means, but something tells me that isn't a good thing."

Max tells Tyson, "Got that right, Tyson."

Aster calls out, seriously, "You are way out of your league! Shining Phoenix Enforcer, attack with Shimmer Kick!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer leaps into the air, its right foot starts to glow, it back-flips, and dives on Tempest slamming its right foot into Tempest's chest, causing it to be destroyed while Jaden loses 1200 life-points.

Hinata asks, worriedly, "Is he okay?"

Naruto yells out, confidently, "Sure, he is, Hinata! Jaden won't get kicked down by one hit!"

Mia says, with a serious tone, "But one serious hit."

Kira tells Mia, nodding her head, "You know it, Mia."

Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "That will be enough for now."

Current Score:

Aster: 2500

Jaden: 2800

Hikari calls out, angrily, "Come on, Jay! You can't lose to that jerk! Show who the real boss is!"

Cye tells Hikari, nervously, "Real encouraging, Hikari."

Kari nods her head and says, also nervously, "No kidding, Cye."

Jaden draws one card from his deck and he says, with a serious tone, "Not bad." Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I play Pot of Greed! Now, I draw two more cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two more cards from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, "Next, I play my Miracle Fusion! Here's how it works: I remove Fusion-Material Monsters from my field or my graveyard and then I combine them to form something stronger!" Jaden takes his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (A: 2100/D: 1200) fusion monster card and Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) monster card from his graveyard, puts them in his pocket and out of play. Jaden calls out, as the two monsters appear on the field and go into a fusion vortex, "All right, here goes! I fuse my Flame Wingman with my Sparkman! In order to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (A: 2500/D: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden tells Aster, with a sly smile and serious tone, "And if you think that he is strong now, wait until he gains twelve hundred life-points, thanks to the heroes in my graveyard!" Shining Flare Wingman's stats then rise from 2500/2100 to 3700/2100!

Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "Are you done? I thought after that big production that you would summon something that would accomplish something. But no, you spent five minutes summoning a monster that's weaker than mine."

Jaden tells Aster, with a sly smile, "Not exactly. You see, attack points aren't everything. So, if you excuse me, I would like to continue my move with this!" Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "With this! Light Laser! This card can only be equipped to a Light warrior-type monster and when my Wingman attacks your monster, it is automatically removed from play!" Just then the laser appears in the right hand of Shining Flare Wingman and he activates it showing a bright blue glowing blade.

Chazz says, with a sly smile and his usual snobbish tone, "Not bad, Slacker. Not bad."

Hilary says, excitedly, "Jaden has a chance now!"

Ray tells Hilary, seriously, "It would seem so."

Bastion says, with a sly tone, "Yes, what would his fans think? Now, we know why he wanted the arena to be empty expect for us."

Naruto calls out, "Yeah, Bastion! To make sure that his fans don't see his butts get kicked by a so called 'Prep School Boy'!"

Hikari tells Jaden, excitedly, "Take on home, Jay!"

Jaden's Field Spell slot open, he puts a card in the slot, and Jaden tells Aster, with a sly smile, "Next, I play a Field Spell! It's called Skyscraper!" When the slot closes, huge buildings come on the field and Jaden says, with a sly smile and tone, "I thought that a change of scenery is in order! And since my Wingman is weaker than your monster, he gains one thousand more attack points!" Shining Flare Wingman's stats rise from 3700/2100 to 4700/2100 and Jaden calls out, seriously, "Now, Shining Flare Wingman attack!" Shining Flare Wingman leaps forward to attack Shining Phoenix Enforcer.

Aster calls out, seriously, "Fine! We'll go out with a bang!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer moves in to counter the attack Shining Flare Wingman.

Jaden calls out, seriously, "Wingman, activate Light Laser!" Shining Flare Wingman slams his laser into Shining Phoenix Enforcer while Shining Phoenix Enforcer slams its foot into Wingman's chest, but Phoenix Enforcer is gone while Flare Wingman returns to Jaden's side and Aster loses 700 more life-points.

Current Score:

Aster: 1800

Jaden: 2800

Alexis asks, excitedly, "Awesome! Who is the pro now?"

Syrus says, just as excitedly, "Jaden!"

Naruto calls out, excitedly, "You know it, Syrus!"

Sakura calls out, excitedly, "You know it, Naruto! Excellent move, Jay!"

Kento yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Jaden!"

Keiko calls out, with a smile and excited tone, "You know it, Kento!"

Hikari exclaims, excitedly, "Sweet move, Jaden!"

Ryo asks, with a smile, "Jaden is the pro, but who is the asshole opponent?"

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Times a million!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Aster!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "This is one sweet duel! I mean, hero monsters going head to head! What could be better?! This is so chill!"

Just then Aster growls in annoyance and unexpectedly yells out, angrily, "What's with you?! You think that this is some kind of big joke!" Jaden and the others gasp out in surprise and when Aster raises his head, his expression changed within an intense look in his eyes. Aster then says, in a real serious tone, "Well, I've got news for you, joy-boy, dueling isn't just for fun! Well, not for me! But someone like you would never understand. I duel for justice and…revenge."

Going into the 'audience', Keiko asks, perplexed, "Justice? Revenge?"

Tyson states, shocked at Aster's change of attitude, "Whoa! His attitude has taken a total one-eighty."

Kira tells Tyson, with a serious tone, "You know it, Tyson. He is totally serious and all business now."

Yusuke nods his head and says, seriously, "You're right, Kira. I can see it in his eyes and his tone."

Kiyone says, plainly, "Something tells me we are seeing the true Aster Phoenix."

Ayeka asks Kiyone, "What makes you say that, Ayeka?"

Kiyone states, plainly, "Behind that sarcastic attitude, I saw a look deep within his eyes that he tried to hide. The one of someone on a mission…a mission of justice and vengeance. Then I knew there was more to this kid than meets the eye."

Sasuke tells Kiyone, with a plain and serious tone, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Ms. Makibi. I saw that spark in his eye. The spark of someone out for revenge."

Sakura asks Sasuke, surprised, "Revenge?"

Sasuke nods his head and says, with a plain tone, "That's right, Sakura. I know that look anyway because I've seen that same look in my eyes when I think about HIM."

Back on the dueling field, Aster growls and says, "Ah, forget it."

Jaden tells Aster, seriously, "Too late for that now, bro."

Aster tells Jaden, in a serious tone that he didn't use until now, "I chose my hero cards for a reason. And punks like you that use them just because they look cool, make me sick."

Jaden tells Aster, perplexed by his change in attitude, "Come on, bro, chill out."

Aster yells back, very annoyed, "Look, these cards are everything to me! They are my whole life! So, you chill out!"

Jaden tells Aster, "I'm always chill."

Aster says, annoyed, "Whatever. I told you that you wouldn't understand."

Within the stands, Kento says, with an annoyed tone, "He is more of a jerk than ever."

Sage states, in a serious tone, "It is more than that, Kento. Kiyone's right. His voice is full of anger and rage. Someone who wishes for vengeance. But what does he want revenge for? And who or what does he have this anger and rage against?"

Back on the dueling field, Aster says, in a serious tone, "I was destined to build this deck! And here's proof! I play my D-Time trap card!" Aster's face-down card is revealed to be the D-Time trap card and Aster says, as two cards comes out of his deck, "Thank you. You've triggered this trap when you destroyed my Phoenix Enforcer! When he leaves the field, it allows me to unleash a new breed of heroes from my deck!" Aster puts the cards from his deck into his hand, revealing one of them to be Destiny Hero Doom Lord (A: 600/D: 800), and declares, "They are known as the Destiny Heroes!"

Jaden asks, stunned and perplexed, "Destiny Heroes?!"

Back in the stands, Chazz nearly leaps out of his seat and asks, confused, "What heroes?!"

Hassleberry tells Chazz, "Destiny, son! They already said it twice."

Syrus asks, curiously, "What are they?"

Jaden's friends look at Bastion and he says, "Don't look at me."

Syrus asks, worriedly, "You don't know?"

Max asks Kenny, "What about you, Kenny?"

Kenny tells Max, "I wish that I knew, but I never heard of any cards known as the 'Destiny Heroes' in any card database. However, they do sound familiar from a story that I read about, but I'm not exactly sure where I heard that story before."

Sakura yells out, perplexed, "I've never heard of 'Destiny Heroes' before!"

Hinata says, perplexed, "Neither have I!"

Keiko says, confused as her friends, "Same here!"

Mia says, perplexed, "Neither have I?"

Rowen says, "Same here."

Tyson asks Dizzi, "What about you, Dizzi?"

Dizzi says, in a serious tone, _"I wish I knew about those cards, Tyson. But I'm totally clueless."_

Kari says, worriedly, "I'm worried. If Bastion, Kenny, Mia, Rowen, Keiko, or anyone else has never heard of these cards, who knows what they can do?"

Hilary says, worriedly, "I'm worried. If Bastion, the Chief or Dizzi never heard of these cards, who knows what they can do?"

Dizzi says, in her sarcastic tone, _"Here's an idea! I think it's time for Jaden to call home!"_

Alexis yells at Dizzi, angrily, "This isn't the time for jokes, Dizzi!"

Back on the dueling field, Aster tells Jaden, "Now, it is time for you to open your eyes to the true power of the Elemental Heroes."

Jaden tells Aster, "Enough of the dramatic speeches, bro."

Aster says, with a sly smirk on his lips, "Fine. Then I won't tell you my secret then."

Jaden gives a perplexed look and asks, "Huh?"

Aster tells Jaden, "Unless you want to know the truth."

Jaden asks Aster, "What truth?"

Aster tells Jaden, "About a secret series of hero cards created by Industrial Illusions, but never released to the public. It is known as the D-series." Aster then draws one card from his deck and says, "But how about I show you instead?"

Upon hearing that Washu yells out, in a logical tone, "Of course! That's it! Since those cards were created and not released, it is no wonder we never heard about them!"

Hikari asks Washu, "What makes you say that, Ms. Hakubi?"

Ken says, with a serious tone, "Since those cards were created, but never released, only those in Industrial Illusions have ever heard about them and most likely, they rarely talked about them with others or posted them in the internet. So, the information about these cards would be slim if there is any at all."

Kari asks, curiously, "So, does that mean that Jaden is in trouble?"

Max tells Kari, concerned, "Based on how powerful these cards are, Jaden might be in real deep trouble, Kari."

The Field Spell slot opens on Aster's duel disc, he puts a card in the Field Spell slot, and says, "First, I play my Clock Tower Prison Field Spell." The Field Spell slot on Aster's duel disc closes, causes Jaden's Skyscraper spell to fall apart since a new Field Spell was played, and as a huge clock tower appears behind Aster with Jaden, Aster, and Shining Flare Shining being in the center of some kind of courtyard to some kind of prison connected to the clock tower behind Aster. Aster tells Jaden, "This clock tower is the key ingredient."

Jaden asks, perplexed, "It is? But why?"

Aster replies, sarcastically, "Oh, now you want to hear my speech. Let's just say that with every tick of this clock, I come closer to victory. Now, hands of fate turn and usher in the doom!" Soon after, the needles on the clock tower move backwards to the twelve o'clock position and when they do so, it gives off loud clock-like bongs. And just then a figure is seen on top of the clock tower.

Syrus exclaims, shocked, "Look! On top of the tower!"

Aster then calls out, "Jaden, meet Destiny Hero Doom Lord!" Soon enough, the figure on the clock tower is Destiny Hero Doom Lord (A: 600/D: 800) in attack mode.

Jaden tells Aster, "No offense, but he seems weak."

Aster says, with a sly smirk, "Let's test that theory. Doom Lord, show him your stuff!" Doom Lord leaps from the clock tower and moves towards Flare Wingman, seemly going to attack.

Chazz says, "That was dumb."

Bastion says, in his logical tone, "I concur, Chazz. Why would Aster play that? He clearly has the weaker monster."

Cye says, plainly, "He must think that he can't win."

Ryuko states, plainly, "No joke. Flare Wingman has three thousand seven hundred attack points to that Doom Lord's just six hundred. It's going to get crushed."

Naruto nods his head and says, "No joke, Ryuko! That card is going to get crushed and Aster is going down!"

Hilary says, worriedly, "Unless it has a special ability that we don't know about."

Keiko states, worriedly, "That could be a problem, Hilary."

Yusuke says, seriously, "And knowing Aster, it most likely has a powerful ability, if that guy played that."

Back on the dueling field, Aster exclaims, "Oh, did I mention his ability? Destiny Hero Doom Lord, send him packing with Impending Doom Grip!" Doom Lord slams his right claw into Shining Flare Wingman and Aster says, "See ya! In the future, that is." Soon after, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman vanishes, dropping Light Laser, and sending that card to the graveyard.

Jaden exclaims, shocked, "Hey, what do you to my Wingman?! He's gone!"

Aster tells Jaden, "Yeah, but not for long! Each turn, he can send one of your monsters into the future by removing them from play for two turns!"

Jaden tells Aster, "That doesn't even make sense."

Aster tells Jaden, "To you. That's because you've got a lot to learn about destiny. And unfortunately for you, right now, I'm controlling yours. And your future is looking pretty grim." Aster then starts to laugh in dark satisfaction as the duel turns in Aster's favor. And as the duel continued on, Aster's 'prediction' looks like it is coming true and with each new Destiny Hero monster, including Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude (A: 1400/D: 1600), Destiny Hero-Captain Tenacious (A: 800/D: 800), and traps and spell like D-Shield that made Destiny Hero monsters invincible and Misfortune spell card that drained Jaden's life-points away. Jaden was getting into serious trouble.

(**Sometime later; returning to Sartorius's lair**)

As Jaden continues his struggle against Aster and his Destiny Heroes deck, we find Sartorius looking over his Tarot card deck and he turns over one card.

Sartorius says, evilly, "I can see your struggle. Every thing that you believe in turns out to a lie. They are no choices and freedom is nothing, but an illusion. For you see, my young friend, destiny has led you to me. I have infused Aster's deck with the Light of truth! And when you lose this duel, your eyes will finally be opened! Soon, you will walk along the path of light by my side."

(**Sometime soon after; Back to the duel between Jaden and Aster in Obelisk Arena**)

We return to Aster's and Jaden's duel where Jaden has only 150 life-points left with Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (A: 2400/D: 1500), Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman (A: 1900/D: 1800), and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (A: 2100/D: 1200) while Aster has 800 life-points left, Destiny Hero Doom Lord (A: 600/D: 800), Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious (A: 800/D: 800), Destiny Hero Diamond Dude (A: 1400/D: 1600), and Destiny Hero Dreadmaster (A: 2800/D: 2800). Jaden tried to prevent defeat by using his Thunder Giant's special ability to weaken Dreadmaster by getting rid of Diamond Dude, but Dreadmaster's effect stopped Thunder Giant's ability and now, Aster's last attack is about to finish when he starts his turn.

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smirk, "I've got to admit, your dueling skills aren't half bad, but I have something that you don't! Purpose! A reason to duel other than having fun!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What else is there?"

Aster tells Jaden, in a serious and strong tone, "Typical. You've just proven my point, once again. The reason I duel is to bring justice to the world by punishing people that think they are above the law!"

Jaden asks, confused, "Come again?" Everyone widens their eyes in shock at this revelation about Aster Phoenix.

Keiko asks, perplexed, "What does Aster mean by that?"

Sasuke says, with a plain and serious tone, "It means that Ms. Makibi and I were right about Aster Phoenix. There is more to him than meets the eye."

Aster says, a bit nervously, "Guess you need an explanation: My father was a duelist, too. He was a card designer for Mr. Maxamillion Pegasus at Industrial Illusions." Aster smiles at this memory and says, "He put his heart into every card he designed. He was my hero."

Jaden asks, curiously, "What happened to him?"

Aster's expression then becomes one of rage and he states, angrily, "Some punk came and took him away!" Aster thinks about what happened and says, solemnly, "They must have broken into my house and now, he's gone."

Jaden says, horrified, "That's awful." Just then a realization comes to him and Jaden asks, "Wait! Did your father…?"

Aster says, seriously, "That's right. My father…created and designed the Destiny Heroes! They were the last cards that he ever made! My father taught me that justice would always prevail. But he was wrong. Justice was a lie. My father is still gone. And whoever took him away is still out there, another criminal whose actions went unpunished. It's not fair. So, I made a choice: I duel to bring lawbreakers to justice." With the fire of anger, rage, and determination in his eyes, Aster says, with a serious and determined tone, "And in the honor of my father, I use the very same cards that my father created to punish these lawbreakers. And that's why I duel. And someday, I will find the scum that took my father away and make him pay. And I'll know him when I see him. He will have a rare card the one he stole when he took my father away. It was the last card that he ever made. Whoever has that card will regret the day that they were born!"

Everyone in the 'audience' were awe-struck and surprised by the story and Mihoshi says, stunned, "Oh my. I never thought that someone like Aster went through this."

Washu tells Kiyone, with a serious tone, "You were right, Kiyone. Aster Phoenix is dueling for revenge and vengeance for his father."

Kiyone tells Washu, nodding her head, "However, I was surprised that he deep his anger and rage goes. I can see it in his eyes. He means every word that he said and that last statement, directly towards that person that caused him so much sorrow: Aster Phoenix will most likely carry out that promise."

Sakura says, horrified, "That's horrible!"

Hikari tells Sakura, with a serious tone, "No joke, Sakura! If my siblings and I have gone through that with mom, we would keep searching for the asshole that took her away from us and make him pay for what he did!" Hikari thinks in her mind, seriously, _"However, it didn't give Phoenix the right to do what he did to Zane or what he is doing to Jaden!"_

Hilary says, shocked, "Whoa. I never thought a guy like Aster could go through something so horrible."

Orihime nods her head and says, "It's terrible."

Keiko nods her head and says, with a serious tone, "I thought Aster was a jerk, but now, I can see him for what he truly is. He is full of anger and rage with probably no one else to support him. His father was someone that he really loved, and when he left his father, his heart was full of anger and rage."

Daichi says, "But it still doesn't give him the right to take it out on Jaden."

Naruto calls out, seriously, "No joke, Daichi! He still a major jerk, purpose or no purpose!"

Rukia tells Naruto, "Don't judge him too quickly, Naruto, as well as you, Daichi. His heart is full of anger and rage. His desire for revenge and justice is overwhelming. And anyone that stands in his way to find his father is nothing, but an enemy to Aster. Aster will not stop until he finds the person that took his father away from him when he was young and this desire encompasses him. He shouldn't take a part of his revenge out on Jaden, but you have to understand what has happened to him. His only family member that he had was taken away from him when he was just a young child and you've got to understand how scaring it can be."

Mia tells Rukia, "You do have a point, Rukia, but still Aster shouldn't be using others for 'guinea pigs' to test his skills for the duel against the person that took his father."

Back on the dueling field, Jaden tells Aster, "Aster, your father created the Destiny Heroes so that people could have fun with them. He wouldn't want you to use them for revenge."

Aster yells at Jaden, angrily, "You don't anything about him! So, butt out! Look, my father deserves justice! And I'm going to see that he gets it! Didn't you hear what I said?! He was my hero and now, I get a chance to be his!" Aster draws one card from his deck and says, with his voice full of anger, rage, and sarcasm, "Now, where were we?! Oh, I remember, we were at the end! It has been blast, Jaden!" Just then Aster's Dreadmaster card begins to glow with a violet light, Dreadmaster's eyes glow a bright violet, and his body was encompassed by a violet aura. Ichigo, Uryu, Ryoko, Ayeka, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kurama, and Hiei, quickly sense the evil aura coming from Aster's card.

Ichigo thinks in his mind, _"What is that aura around Aster's monster? I can sense pure evil coming from it!"_

Hikari thinks, worriedly, _"An evil aura is coming from that card!"_

Kuwabara thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"What in the hell?! Where is that freak evil aura coming from?!"_

Kurama thinks, seriously and worriedly, _"Oh no! I was right! That evil aura is coming from Aster's cards and he is ready to finish off Jaden! I'm not sure what will happen when Jaden loses, but there is nothing we can do!"_

(**Back in Sartorius's lair; around that moment**)

Around that exact moment, back in Sartorius's headquarters, his right hand starts to glow with an evil violet and he gives an evil smile from that.

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "At long last, the Chosen Duelist Jaden Yuki belongs to me!"

(**Back at Obelisk Arena; shortly thereafter**)

As Dreadmaster continues to glow a slight bright violet color with an evil aura, only noticed by, Ichigo, Uryu, Ryoko, Ayeka, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei, with a serious look on her expression, Aster calls out, "Dreadmaster, send Jaden out with a bang! Dread Fist!" Dreadmaster leaps towards Jaden's monsters, stops in front of Thunder Giant, slams his left palm into Thunder Giant, destroying it, and taking 400 life-points with it, ending the duel in Aster's victory. Aster gives a sly smirk, turns his back to Jaden with an image of Dreadmaster forming over his form, and says, "Oh, well. Told ya. You can't hide from destiny." After Jaden's life-points go to zero and the final holograms fade away, everyone is shocked.

Final Score:

Aster: 0800

Jaden: 0000

Alexis, Bastion, Naruto, Sakura, Keiko, Alister, Hinata, Ryo, Kento, Mia, Jenny, Ray, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, Max, Kari, Yolei, Ken, and Chazz say in unison, shocked, "Jaden lost!" Just then Jaden gives out a loud groan of pain as an evil power tries to enter his body and his cards fly out of his duel disc.

Syrus, Ryuko and Hassleberry calls out, stunned, "His cards!"

Naruto yells out, shocked, "What the hell happened?!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, weakly, _"Something…Something doesn't_ _feel right inside…"_ Just then Jaden's witness every one of his cards go blank before his eyes and he collapses to the ground on his stomach, rendering him unconsciousness.

Ayeka exclaims, shocked, "He fainted!"

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "Jaden!" Immediately, Yusuke leaps from the stands and onto the ground. Soon after, much to the other's shock and surprise, Ryoko, Kai, Ray, Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage leap down from the stands, land safety on the ground, and all of run towards Jaden's fallen form.

Bastion says, amazed, "Oh my. Those girls are quite talented."

Alexis states, stunned, "I didn't know they were athletes."

Kira asks, with a whisper and in a serious tone, "Did any of you sense that like I did?"

Hikari tells Kira, in a whisper and seriously, "Like that freaky negative aura that came from Aster's card, then yes, I did!"

Kurama tells his friends, in a whisper and worried tone, "You didn't imagine it! I've sense that weird energy since Aster arrived on the island. That evil energy has infected Jaden when he lost the duel. He needs help."

Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, Alister, and Keiko yell out in shock and in unison, "What?!"

Kira then calls out, shocked, "Then what are we standing around here for?!" Soon after, Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, and Kurama run to the end of the stands and leap off to follow our Ronin Warriors while Keiko immediately rushes to get down from the stands and onto the dueling platform.

Chancellor Crowler yells out, shocked, "Hey, that's dangerous!"

Ryoko yells out, annoyed, "Can it, Crowler! Can't you see that Jaden is in trouble?! Something's wrong with him!"

Yusuke calls out, seriously and annoyed, "No duh, Crowler! Do you think that his cards exploding from his deck and a duelist fainting to the ground is normal?!"

Jaden's friends and sister get out of their seats and exclaim in unison, "Jaden's in trouble?!" Without saying another word, Jaden's friends and sister run out of the stands and towards Jaden's fallen form while Alexis uses her ninja agility and skills to leap down from the stands. Yusuke puts the unconscious hero in his arms and the others look at his unconscious form.

Ryo whispers to Yusuke, asking him, "What do you sense?"

Yusuke tells Ryo, in a serious tone and whispering, "We were right. Jaden was attacked from within by an evil force when Aster's monster destroyed his monster and he lost the duel."

Kenny gasps in shock and asks, whispering, "What can we do for him?"

Kai whispers in reply, "All we can do is to get Jaden to infirmary as quickly as possible."

By this time, Yusuke's siblings, and his friends arrive and Hikari whispers to Darien, seriously, "Are you nuts, Kai? The infirmary doesn't know how to treat infections by evil powers!"

Kurama tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "Unless we want to reveal ourselves to Crowler and Bonaparte, it is the only thing that we can do right now."

Cye says, in a whisper, "Ryo and I will pick up all of Jaden's cards."

Kira says, plainly, "The rest of us will go with you."

Yusuke then puts the unconscious duelist into his arms and races off with Cye, Kento, Rowen, Sage, Tyson, Ichigo, and Tenchi following them.

Syrus exclaims, worriedly, "Hey, wait for us! We're Jaden's friends!"

Hassleberry states, "Yeah! We don't leave any member of our platoon behind!"

Kira yells out, seriously, "No joke, Hassleberry!" Soon after, Hikari, Kira, Alister, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Hassleberry, Alexis, and Syrus, along with the rest of our heroes and heroines, except for Chazz, follow the rest of the group. Chazz decides to follow Alexis, Hassleberry, and Syrus to the school infirmary while Bastion goes over to aid in picking up all of Jaden's cards scattered on the ground.

Naruto shouts out, seriously, "Hold up! Wait for me!" Soon after, Naruto uses his ninja skills and agility to leap off the stands and follow the group.

Sakura calls out, stunned, "Naruto!" Soon after, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata leap out of the stands with their ninja skills and agility to leap down and follow the group of heroes and heroines taking Jaden to the infirmary.

Kari calls out, seriously, "Hey, hold up!" Soon after, Kari and the other two younger Digidestined run to get out of the stands and head for the infirmary where our heroes and heroines are heading with the unconscious Jaden.

Ryo thinks in his mind, _"I wonder: Since Aster is so consumed for a desire for revenge, could he have made a deal with an evil power to make sure he gets his father back from whoever who took him? Or was he a pawn for someone's sick game?"_ Soon after, Ryo, Cye, and Bastion began to pick up Jaden's cards scattered across the dueling platform. On the meanwhile, Jaden, in Darien's arms, moans as he lies unconscious.

Alexis thinks, worriedly, _"Jaden, what happened to you when that duel ended?"_

Kento thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Oh, man! I thought we were done with all of this 'saving the universe' stuff, after Talpa, and we could have fun in Duel Academy, but it looks like that demon friend of Yusuke's is right! It looks like evil has come to Duel Academy and Jaden is its first victim! I hope we can help him before it is too late!"_

Hikari thinks in her mind, angrily, _"That son of bitch! What did Aster do to poor Jaden?! Is that asshole has done something to poor Jay, then I'll make sure that he pays, once and for all! That guy has to be an agent for whatever evil energy infected poor Jaden!"_

Yusuke thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Damn asshole! I knew that I never should have felt sorry for that punk! He did something to Jaden with that weird evil energy! He must be agent for some wacko wanting to destroy or take over the world!"_

Kira thinks in her mind, angrily, _"When I get my hands on Aster Phoenix, I'll make sure that he pays for this if anything happens to Jay!"_

Ichigo thinks in his mind, seriously, _"What was that weird evil energy from Aster's deck? Did he mean to do this to Jaden? Or is he some kind of pawn for a game for another great evil?" _Little did our heroes and heroines knew Jaden's body was glowing red and a voice from the brown haired Slifer's body boomed, darkly, _**"First seal open!"**_

Also, unknown to our heroes and heroines, at the top stands we see white-clad Inuyasha and Melody staring at Bastion, Ryo, and Cye picking up the rest of Jaden's cards.

Melody asks Inuyasha, "Hey Inuyasha, what do you think? Should that Jaden have seen the Light?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "Of course, I don't understand why it's taking so long. Come on, we better leave before one else sees us." The half-dog demons dashes out of the Obelisk Arena, before anyone spots them.

(**The following day; in the hallways leading to the infirmary**)

We find Syrus, Ryuko, Naruto, Hinata, and Max running down towards the infirmary where they finds a group of Ra Yellow and Slifer Red students in front of the door.

One male Ra Yellow said, "Did you hear? Jaden Yuki can't duel anymore."

One male Slifer Red student says, "Yeah. I heard that he can't see his cards anymore."

Syrus yells out, in a serious tone, "Make way! Coming through here everyone!" The Ra and Slifer students look to see Syrus, Ryuko, Naruto, Hinata, and Max trying to get through them and they were yelling at him until all of them fall over into the infirmary/nurse's office with Max, Ryuko, and Syrus falling down with the students while Naruto and Hinata use their ninja agility to leap out of the way where Jenny, Chazz, Bastion, Alexis, Hassleberry, Ryo and his friends, Serena and her friends, Darien, Tyson and his friends, Ichigo and his friends, Tenchi and his friends, Yusuke, his siblings, Keiko, Alister, Kurama, Kuwabara, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Kari, Ken, Yolei, and Jaden, sitting in a chair in front of Ms. Fontaine, who was examining him.

Chazz asks, annoyed, "What are all of you, dorks, doing here?"

All of the Ra and Slifer students get to their feet and exclaim, worriedly and in unison, "Chazz!"

Chazz tells them, with a serious tone, "I said, Beat it!" But the group of students stands in place in fear of Chazz and he says, with a tone to scare them off, "Boo!" All of the Slifer and Ra students, other than Syrus and Ryuko, Max, then run off in fear of Chazz.

Ino says, plainly, "I've got to say this much for him. He really knows how to get rid of a crowd."

Chazz growls, annoyed, "Hey! I heard that!"

Syrus tells Jaden, "Jaden, please tell me that this is some kind of joke! I've heard from someone that knows someone's cousin that told me that you can't duel anymore! Tell me that this is some kind of rumor!"

Chazz tells Syrus, "When they said that you hit puberty that was a rumor. This isn't." Chazz takes Jaden's deck from his black coat, hands it to Syrus, and says, "According to Jaden, all of his cards are blank. Pitch white blank."

Syrus exclaims, shocked, "This is terrible! But I don't see anything wrong with them."

Ken says, seriously, "Neither do I. To me, his cards are the same as they ever been."

Kari says, nodding his head, "Same here."

Keiko states, with a plain and worried tone, "And it is the same with me. I looked at every single card and nothing was wrong with them."

Naruto yells out, seriously, "Then what's the problem?!"

Sasuke says, with a plain and serious tone, "Simple, Naruto. The problem with Jaden and not the cards."

Ms. Fontaine tells Syrus, nodding her head in agreement, "Sasuke is right, Syrus. The cards aren't the problem. During Jaden's last duel, something happened to him."

Hilary asks, curiously, "Is there anything we can do for him?"

Ms. Fontaine replies, "I wish that was possible, Hilary. Until we figured what happened to him during that duel, I don't think there is a way any of us can help him."

Jaden rises to his feet and says, "Oh, well. What are you going to do?" Jaden goes to his feet, takes his deck from Syrus, puts it in his card pouch attached to his belt, and starts to walk off.

Syrus asks Jaden, concerned tone, "Jaden, where are you going?"

Jaden tells Syrus, solemnly, "I need to chill a while, Sy." Jaden then heads out the door, leaving everyone with solemn expression on their faces. Soon after, Jaden leaves the infirmary while a lot of heroes and heroines give solemn look on their faces.

Hikari yells out, angrily, "Damn it! That SOB, Aster Phoenix, is responsible for this! He's going to pay for this!"

Bastion tells Hikari, seriously and logically, "Kari, we aren't sure that Phoenix is responsible for Jaden's condition."

Naruto yells at Bastion, with his serious tone, "Bastion, the evidence is there!"

Kento says, seriously, "No joke! Jaden was just fine until that rotten Phoenix got into his head and after he lost to that creep! I just wish he was here so I could show him, how I think when you mess with one of my friends!"

Sakura nods her head and says, seriously, "I agree both Naruto and Kento. The evidence points to ass, Aster Phoenix."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "I'm not so sure."

Sakura asks Sasuke, "What do you mean, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tells Sakura, with a serious and plain tone, "I don't think that Aster Phoenix has the power to do what he did to Jaden. A greater evil must have been at work, here."

Naruto yells out, seriously, "You mean that a greater evil jerk gave Aster the power to do that?!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Or used Aster to get to Jaden since they knew he or she would be dueling him!_ _But we would need more information to make sure!"_

(**Later that day; within Obelisk Arena**)

Inside of Obelisk Arena, we find all of our heroes and heroines, minus Jaden and Hiei, are inside of Obelisk Arena in the aftermath of a duel between Alexis Rhodes and her older brother, Atticus Rhodes. Before they could help Jaden and investigate this evil, they find that aid Alexis finish off the affair between Crowler and her with the 'dueling pop star' thing that 'forced' Ryo, Mia, and Alexis away from the Obelisk Blue dorm. While this was going on, Alister had similar plans with his sister, but Keiko literately had to beat it out of him. Alexis won the duel with her brother, who got involved being himself, and after the duel, he learned about what happened to Jaden.

Atticus yells out, shocked, "Whoa! Are you serious?!"

Bastion tells Atticus, "Yes, Atticus. After his duel with Aster Phoenix, Jaden lost the ability to see his cards. We're not sure how or why, but we believe that sinister forces are at work here."

Atticus says, amazed, "Man! I thought that whole 'great evil threatening the world' stuff is done and over with since Jay defeated Kagemaru and the Sacred Beast cards!"

Bastion tells Atticus, with a serious tone, "We thought so, Atticus. However, it looks like that there is something else and it looks like it targeted Jaden through Aster Phoenix. We're not sure what to do."

Atticus says, with a serious tone, "Maybe we should talk to Jaden and find a way to restore his lost 'dueling sight' or whatever."

Hinata says, in her usual tone, "I'm not sure that Jaden will see us in his depressed state."

Sakura tells Atticus, "Hinata is right, Atticus. We had better leave him alone for awhile. Losing the ability to see your cards would make anyone depressed."

Max nods his head and says, "Yeah, let's give him some time alone while we figure out what we can do for him."

Crowler then steps forward and calls out, "Yes! Yes! Whatever!" When everyone looks at Crowler, he tells them, "With the issue between Atticus and his sister done and over with, there are other matters to take care of."

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "Like what?"

Just then a male Ra Yellow students with well-combined black hair and light blue eyes come forward and Crowler says, with a sly smile, "What do you think, Chazz? Mr. Tate's promotion duel of course."

Everyone gasps in shock and Max asks, shocked, "Here?! Now?!"

Crowler asks, with a serious tone, "Is there a problem?"

Ray whispers to Max, with a serious tone, "Just take it, Max."

Tyson tells Max, in a whisper, "Yeah, or that jerk won't ever give you a chance to get to Ra Yellow again, Maxie."

Max nods his head and says, "Okay! I'll take it!"

Crowler says, with a sly smile, "Good. I know that you would." Crowler points to the male Ra Yellow student and says, "But first, in order to get to Ra Yellow, you have to duel like one. Mr. Aaron Titian shall be your opponent."

Aaron tells Max, with a kind smile, "Good luck to you, Max."

Max says, with a smile, "Sure, you too!"

Soon enough, Crowler and Bonaparte along with the rest of our heroes and heroines were back in the stands while Max and Aaron put their dueling decks into the duel discs attached to their left wrists and activate their duel discs causing them to display 4000 life-points each. Both duelists drew until they held five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Max and Aaron shout out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Aaron: 4000

Max: 4000

Aaron draws one card from his deck and states, in a serious tone, "I'll start!" Aaron puts one card on his duel disc and says, putting one card on his duel disc, "I play Archfiend Knight!" Soon after, Archfiend Knight (A: 1900/D: 1400) comes to the field in defense mode. Aaron says, "I'll defer to you."

Max draws one card from his deck and says, "Okay!" Max puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I play this, Tribute to the Doomed!" Max sends a card into the graveyard and he says, seriously, "Now, by sending one card into the graveyard, I can destroy one of your monsters!" Archfiend Knight is destroyed, Max sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play Premature Burial! At the cost of eight hundred life-points, I can summon a monster from my graveyard, like my Levia Dragon Daedalus!" Max's life points have decreased by 800 points and Levia-Dragon – Daedalus (A: 2600/D: 1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Max sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Next, I'll activate my Megamorph to double my monster's attack, since I have lower life points than you!" Levia-Dragon – Daedalus's stats increases by 2600/1500 to 5200/1500!

In the audience, everyone, including Max's friends, are amazed by Max's skills.

Kento exclaims, amazed, "Whoa! Max has enough attack to end this right away!"

Cye nods his head in agreement and says, "No kidding! Aaron is trapped!"

Max then calls out, "Now, my monster attack!" Levia-Dragon – Daedalus attacked Aaron knocking his life points all the way to zero, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Aaron: 0000

Max: 3200

After the duel is done, the final hologram fades away, Aaron falls to his knees, and Naruto exclaims, amazed, "Oh, wow! Max won in one turn!"

Keiko calls out to Max, excitedly, "Awesome work, Max!"

Tyson calls out, excitedly, "Way to go, Maxie!"

Max calls out to his friends, "Thanks!"

Crowler calls out, with a sly smile, "Well done, indeed! It is my honor to give you a promotion to Ra Yellow immediately!"

All of Max's friends, except for Kiyone, Washu, and Chazz, and family cheer for Max's victory, Sakura calls out, excitedly, "Congratulations, Max!"

Alexis calls out to Max, "Good luck in the Yellow dorm!"

Crowler calls out, seriously, "However, Mr. Tate isn't the only one, who's gets promoted today!" Crowler points at Tyson and he calls out, "Mr. Granger is going to be next to get his promotion duel!"

Tyson yells out, shocked, "Me!?"

Yusuke says, in an angered tone, "That asshole!"

Kira says, in an annoyed tone, "He must be trying to use Tyson's fame…!"

Tyson stands up from his sit with an annoyed expression on his face and he says, seriously, "Man! Crowler is really starting to annoy me!" Tyson gets out his Duel Disc, walks down the stairs, to the arena, where a young man with brown spiky hair, with blue eyes and wearing a Ra Yellow uniform had came into the room, attaching his duel disc to his left arm.

Crowler calls out, seriously, "Mr. Granger will be facing against Mr. Drew Dean from the Ra Yellow dorm."

Drew tells Tyson, "I wish you luck, Tyson."

Tyson says, with a smile, "You too!"

As Crowler got out of the away, Drew and Tyson activates their duel discs, drew five cards from their decks and calls out, in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Score:

Drew: 4000

Tyson: 4000

Drew draws a card from his deck and he calls out, "I'll go!" Drew places a card onto the disc and calls out, seriously, "I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode!" Soon after, Giant Soldier of Stone (A: 1300/D: 2000) appears in defense mode. Drew says, "And that's it!"

Tyson draws his card from his deck, sends a card into the spell/trap slot, and calls out, "I'll activate my Pot of Greed spell card! Now I get to draw two cards from my deck!" Tyson draws two cards from his deck, sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll activate White Dragon Ritual!" Tyson sends his Luster Dragon (A: 1900/D: 1600) monster card into the graveyard and he calls out, seriously, "I'll send my Luster Dragon into the graveyard to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" Soon after, Paladin of White Dragon (A: 1900/D: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode, a card comes out of Tyson's duel disc, he puts it on the duel disc, and yells out, "Next, I play his effect and sacrifice him to summon one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck!" Paladin of White Dragon vanishes from the field and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Everyone, but Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, Keiko, Kurama, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Hilary, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Sasami, and Kuwabara, gasp in shock and Jenny calls out, stunned, "That's a legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Sakura calls out, stunned, "No way! I thought that only Seto Kaiba had those cards!"

Keiko says, with a sly grin, "Think again, Sakura! Yusuke, Tyson, Tenchi, and Kagome won two sets of playable dragon cards, including three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, one Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one Master of Dragon soldier, the whole set of Red-Eyes Black Dragons, from Chick to Darkness Dragon, Black Luster Soldier, the original Ritual monster and Envoy of the Beginning, Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End, through Yusuke, Tyson, Tenchi, and Kagome rarely keep them in their decks, a Five-Headed Dragon, and even a Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon, in a special Industrial Illusions tournament years ago!"

Yolei yells out, stunned, "That's unbelievable!"

Yusuke says, displaying his Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) monster card from his deck to everyone and with a sly grin, "And it's all true! Cool, huh?!"

Naruto yells out, amazed, "Awesome is more like it, Yusuke!"

Kari asks Tenchi, curiously, "Is that true, Tenchi?"

Tenchi displays his own Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) monster card from his deck to everyone and he says, with a sly smile, "That's right!"

Ken says, amazed, "That's so cool!"

Tyson then puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play this spell card! Burst Stream of Destruction! With Blue-Eyes on the field, I can destroy all of your monsters, Drew!" Drew gasps in shock as a huge sphere of electrical energy smashes into his monster and he shields himself as it is destroyed. Tyson puts one more card into the spell/trap slots and he says, seriously, "But it doesn't stop there, because I'll fuse this Blue-Eyes White Dragons, along with two more to summon…Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Drew exclaims, in disbelief, "No way!"

Tyson tells Dean, with a sly smile, "Yes, way! Now, I summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons merge together in a fusion vortex and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (A: 4500/D: 3800) comes out of the vortex to the field in attack mode.

Bonaparte yells out, amazed, "Incredible! The world champion beyblader has the same dragons as Seto Kaiba!"

Crowler nods his head and says, also amazed, "Yes, Bonaparte! And something tells me that he can use them too!"

Tyson calls out, seriously, "Blue-Eyes attack with Neutron Blast! End this duel!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon launches its attacks right into Drew and he cries out in shock as he loses 4500 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Drew: 0000

Tyson: 4000

After the duel is done, the final hologram fades away, Drew falls to his knees, and Naruto exclaims, amazed, "Oh, wow! Tyson won in one turn, too!"

Rowen says, plainly, "It's a huge surprise!"

Daichi yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Tyson!"

Yolei calls out, clapping her hands, "Great job, Tyson!"

Alexis says, with a smile, "Nice work!" Alexis thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Though, I wish that Jaden was here."_

(**Within Sartorius's lair; on the meanwhile**)

Within the lair of Sartorius, we find him shuffling through his Tarot cards, wondering what happened with Jaden Yuki and why he isn't under his control.

Sartorius puts his Tarot card deck down and he says, perplexed, "It is very strange. When Jaden lost that duel to Aster, he should have seen the light. However, he was somehow strong enough to halt the light's influence from taking him over and binding him to me. What could it be?"

(**A few days later;** **morning** **within the Slifer Red cafeteria**)

A few days in the aftermath of Tyson's and Max's promotion duels into Ra Yellow, Rowen and Sage had their own promotion duels and they get into Obelisk Blue as well. This morning, however, we find Alexis, Chazz, Hassleberry, Jenny, Naruto, Hinata, Bastion, Tyson, who was wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, Rowen, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Kenny within the Slifer Red cafeteria, helping around while trying to come up with a plan to help Jaden.

Just then the doors to the Slifer Red cafeteria are thrown open, everyone looks to see Syrus and Ryuko, nearly out of breath, and Jenny asks, concerned, "Guys, what's wrong?!"

Ryuko yells out, horrified, "Jaden! He's gone!"

Everyone gasps out in shock and Alexis asks, "Guys, are you sure?!"

Syrus calls out, seriously, "Yes, we're sure! When we went into his room, he was gone!"

Bastion says, in a logical tone, "He might still be on the island."

Jenny says, worriedly, "If he is challenged to a duel, he won't be in the right condition to duel."

Hassleberry yells out, seriously, "Troops! We have to find him! Search and rescue time!"

Naruto tells Hinata, "We should tell Sasuke, Sakura, and the others about this!"

Hinata nods her head and says, in her usual manner, "Good idea, Naruto."

Tyson tells the others, "I'll get my other friends."

Bastion nods his head and says, "Good idea, Tyson. Let's get to work as soon as possible."

Naruto yells out, seriously, "Right!" Soon after, Naruto and Hinata use their ninja speed and agility to get to the Obelisk Blue dorm while Ami runs over to the Obelisk Blue dorm as well.

(**Later that night; In Inuyasha's dreams**)

We find Inuyasha, wearing his usual red kimono, looking around his surrounding which proved to be that he was in a white room. He was floating in a sea of impure light, he was alone, cold, and lost.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, curiously, _"Where am I?"_ Inuyasha tried to move his arms, but he couldn't. He in there, watching the memories of the last few months float in front of him like 'one of those movies things that Kagome showed him'. The images arrived at a section that containing Kagome and the half demon was disgusted on what he saw. He saw his 'former' friends, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were getting thrown aside and Kagome getting being hurt, physically or emotionally. He kept waiting for her usual warm smile, but all he ever got was an angered glare or a depressed frown. He realized that he was the one, who's inflicting this kind of pain towards Kagome and his 'former' friends.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"What has Kagome and the others done to deserve this?"_ The question reverberated within his mind continuously, as he watched more and more of Kagome being tormented by him and Melody. Then, he remembered. He DIDN'T want to do any of those things, but he's feeling undistributed amounts of anger, rage, hatred, and pain for his friends, especially Kagome, he couldn't understand why.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"What have they done to deserve this?"_

Suddenly, a bright purple light glowed, as if from a star. However, it just made Inuyasha colder than he was, if that were even possible. This light seemed to freeze his insides. Yet, as he stared at it, he felt more…secure…comfortable.

Just then, a voice, similar to his own, except with a mixture of hypnotic and coldness in them, spoke to his from the light, "You know why you are rude to them, especially that fucking traitorous bitch!"

Inuyasha looks up to see himself, except that he was wearing a white version of his kimono, with coldness in his eyes, hovering above him.

Inuyasha asks his 'white counterpart', curiously, "Who the hell are you?"

Inuyasha's 'white counterpart' AKA 'White Inuyasha' replies, in a cold plain tone, "What do you think? I'm you! I'm here to make sure that you don't do anything dumb like trust that damn whore and her fucking traitorous friends, again!"

Inuyasha asks, in a serious tone, "What do you mean by that!? That's something Sartorius told me!"

White Inuyasha asks, in a cold serious tone, "Uh! Hello! Have you forgotten why that damn wench and her fucking friends have tried to be to earn your trust?"

Inuyasha replies, plainly, "Because, they're my friends."

White Inuyasha yells out, coldly, "Bullshit, you know that is not the reason!"

Inuyasha says, "Then, enlighten me, then."

White Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "It's to weaken you."

Inuyasha asks, defiantly, "How so?" Kagome and the others had always been there for him. In fact, he couldn't remember a time when they've abandoned them, however he's still angry at himself for 'hurting' Kagome, before.

White Inuyasha exclaims, in a cold plain tone, "How so!? They made you drop your shield, the barrier that protected you from harm. Does that now make you vulnerable?"

Inuyasha says, plainly, "They've always accepted me, even though I was a half demon. Is that really so wrong?"

White Inuyasha asks, coldly, "Do you remember the last person you trusted, besides Melody?"

Inuyasha replies, "Kikyo."

White Inuyasha asks, "Do you remember what she did to you?"

Inuyasha replies, "Yeah, she got my trust and stomped it to the ground, when she tried to send me to Hell with her or made me change my appearance to a full blooded human. Not to mention that she tried to freeze me to kiss me and get Kagome heartbroken. But Kagome's not like that, she wouldn't take advantage of anyone!"

Just then, the light suddenly grew brighter and Inuyasha at first was blinded by it, but he couldn't tear his gaze away. He continued to stare, and felt himself begin to go numb, as if he was losing himself.

White Inuyasha asks Inuyasha, in a cold plain tone, "Do you know that? Remember, who was the one, who's keeps subduing you with those fucking beads, when it wasn't necessary? Who's the one, who allows that mangy wolf, Koga, to touch her after the warnings that you gave her about him? And who's the one, who's actually saw Kikyo forcing herself onto you, but didn't give you a chance to explain yourself, but 'assumed' that you're betraying her? Can you prove for an absolute fact that Kagome is not like that?"

Inuyasha replies, a bit nervously, "I don't…think she would…" But the more he looked at the light, the more he doubted that answer.

White Inuyasha asks Inuyasha, in a cold serious tone, "Then another question. How did you know that both Kikyo and Kagome could have this all planned out? I mean Master Sartorius does come up with good reasons. I mean they're both priestesses. Here's the final answer. After the battle with the old man's evil sword, Sounga, and those fucking beads had snapped off your neck, who was the one, who placed them back on when you had your eyes closed? Admit it, Inuyasha, Master Sartorius was right! Kagome only thought of you as a dog, never a half demon, but a lousy dog, otherwise she wouldn't have place those fucking beads on your neck, again. You have my answer, now let's hear yours!"

Inuyasha couldn't answer. Or rather, he didn't WANT to answer. He knew deep down that his 'white counterpart' was right. Inuyasha thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Since when has Kagome willingly gotten off the beads of subjugation off my neck? If she really cared or trusted me, why did she place the beads on my neck, when I didn't like it?"_ Inuyasha continued to star at the light and yes, it had come from him. Inuyasha thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Kagome was only there to hold me back. All those times, Melody was right, right about Kikyo and right about Kagome, as well as every priestess in the world. To make me drop my barrier he had up for so long to protect myself from devastation, just so she and her friends could demolish me, and leave me broken and alone. I have to break her first."_

White Inuyasha tells Inuyasha, with a cold sly smile and as if he was reading Inuyasha's mind, "Correct, Inuyasha." And as quickly as the light and White Inuyasha had appeared, the light vanished without a trace, except in Inuyasha's mind.

Inuyasha kept floating in light. Thinking about his discussion. Suddenly, a rage rose from within him. How dare Kagome and his 'so-called friends' try to hurt him, and in such a low, dirty way! He hovered in space for a while longer, before feeling himself fall asleep. The last thing he remembered was him saying, with a firm and cold voice was, "I hate you, Kagome."

(**The following morning; near the Slifer Red dorm**)

The following morning, we find our Ronin Warriors, with Rowen, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform now, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Jenny, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and our three Digidestined, Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers, with Max wearing a male Ra Yellow uniform, Kento, Sage, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform now, walking towards the Slifer Red dorm to check on Jaden's friends, Alexis, Hassleberry, Syrus, Bastion, and Chazz to see how they are doing with the 'loss' of Jaden.

Sakura says, worriedly, "I'm worried. We look all night for Jaden and we didn't find him at all."

Ken says, with a serious tone, "It is possible that Jaden found a way off the island."

Sasuke tells Ken, with a serious tone, "That's a good possibility, Ken."

Keiko asks, worriedly, "Do you think that Jaden will be all right, Yusuke?"

Yusuke tells Keiko, reassuringly, "Don't worry, Keiko. I'm sure that Jay is just fine. He has faced together things before! When he comes back, I think that he will be stronger than ever!"

Jenny says, worriedly, "I hope so, Yusuke. I really miss my brother right now." Hikari placed a hand onto Jenny's right shoulder and she says, in a kind tone, "Don't worry, Jen, I'm sure that Jaden will be fine, like Yusuke said."

Kento asks, curiously, "Do you think that the others are okay?"

Rowen tells Kento, "Kento, they lost their best friend. How do you think they are feeling right now?"

Tyson looks ahead of him and says, surprised, "Maybe you should see for yourself." Everyone looks to where Tyson is looking and they are shocked to see Chazz wearing a white with whitish-blue version of the male Obelisk Blue uniform while Naruto and Hinata are looking at him with them looking at him perplexed.

Jenny states, perplexed, "I didn't know that white was in style now."

Kai says, in his usual tone, "That's not it, Jenny!"

Tyson asks, "What do you mean, Kai?"

Kai replies, in a serious tone, "Meaning Princeton got a new wardrobe!"

Chazz turns around to see the group and says, with a cold snobbish tone, "Well, if it isn't the rest of the dork patrol?"

Kento says, drolly, "Nice to see you, too."

Max asks, seriously, "What's with the weird white outfit?"

Hikari tells Chazz, with a serious tone, "It isn't labor day, Princeton!"

Chazz snickers and says, with a cold sly grin, "You might think it weird now, but you will be wearing white soon enough."

Ino says, a bit nervously, "Sorry, I usually don't wear clothes not in fashion."

Yolei tells Ino, nodding her head in agreement, "No joke, girlfriend."

Chazz replies, with a cold sly grin, "Oh, your opinion will soon change…when you see the light." Chazz then gives his typical laugh and walks away from the group.

Hilary says, plainly, "All right. He has gone from a jerk to just plain nuts!"

Tyson nods his head and says, "No kidding, Hilary! Who or what messed up his brain? Not that he had much to being with."

Kurama and Hiei look at Chazz with intense stares in their eyes and Kurama thinks in his mind, _"I'm getting a weird feeling from Chazz Princeton and I'm not sure that it is a good thing. We had better keep an eye on him."_

Just then, Dragoon's voice boomed in Tyson's head, _**"Tyson, I'm sensing some negative energy from Chazz Princeton!"**_

Just then, Dranzer's voice boomed in Kai's mind, _**"The same with me!"**_

Kai asks Dranzer, mentally, _**"What do you mean?"**_

Dragoon says, _**"We, Driger and Decrial don't know about it, but in the meantime keep an eye on Chazz."**_

While on top of the roof on the Slifer Red dorm, we find the white-clad Inuyasha and Melody listening in the conversations of our heroes and heroines, with their ears.

Inuyasha replies, with a cold sly tone on his lips and telepathically, _**"Master Sartorius! Princeton is fooling them that he has become a total fool and he is waiting for your command to commence with the operation!"**_

Sartorius tells Inuyasha, telepathically, _**"Good. Now, keep an eye out for Jaden Yuki. He is a Chosen One like you, my friend, and vital to the plans to help the whole world sees the light."**_

Inuyasha replies, with a cold serious tone and telepathically, _**"Yes sir!"**_

(**A few days later; At the school hallway**)

In the hallways, we find Duel Academy students leaving for lunch with complaints about the food, with a depressed Syrus Truesdale and Jenny Yuki sitting on one of the stairs. Some of our heroes and heroines have gotten their promotions with Ichigo, Tenchi, Ryoko, Orihime, Ray, and Hilary promoting to Obelisk Blue. Just then, Bastion Misawa, Kento Rei Faun, Ichigo Kurosaki, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, Yusuke Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Sage Date, and Ryuko Lyon came by them and Bastion asks, "Interesting on having some lunch! They're having your favorite liver and onions!"

Syrus says, solemnly, "I think I'll pass."

Jenny states, in a solemn tone, "The same with me, guys. I'm not that hungry."

Kento asks, curiously, "Hey, are you guys okay?"

Ryuko yells at Kento, annoyed, "Kento, they don't know where their friend and brother went to. Do they look okay to you?" Soon after, Yusuke, Keiko, Kira, and Ichigo went to Jenny's side, while Bastion, Sage, Kento, and Ryuko went to Syrus's side and Syrus says, solemnly, "First, he's here and the next minute he's gone." Syrus looks up to see Jaden's face with a sly smile on his lips and he says, excitedly, "There he is!"

Jenny looks up and she says, hopefully, "Jay…"

Ichigo says, plainly, "Not exactly." As Ichigo has stated, we find that Jaden's face was placed on the back part of the jacket of Tyranno Hassleberry.

Hassleberry says, with a sly smile, "Check it out, soldiers, now Jaden really has my back!" Hassleberry turns to his friends, while snickering and he says, with a sly grin, "Wherever, I go, he goes! Afterall, he's my best friend!"

Jenny stands onto her feet and she yells at Hassleberry, annoyed, "Hassleberry! Would you cut it out!? I can't believe that you would exactly have a face of my own brother drawn like that!" Jenny then sobbed quietly with Keiko coming to her aid and comfort.

Syrus yells at Hassleberry, annoyed, "Way a go, dino brain! Besides, Jaden's got one best friend and that's me! Plus, I don't need a drawing to prove it!"

Keiko says, drolly, "Oh boy! Here we go, again."

Kira says, plainly, "You said it, Kei."

Hassleberry yells at Syrus, annoyed, "Don't go dissing my jacket! You're just jealous that we're a two man army!" Hassleberry then tells Syrus, with a sly grin, "If you want, you can carry our supplies, little man!"

Syrus yells out, seriously, "Listen, you lug nugget, you're just a third wheel!"

Hassleberry yells out, "Then, I'll roll right over you!" Syrus and Hassleberry suddenly punched each other in the face at the same. Hassleberry then punched Syrus in the abdomen, while Syrus bit Hassleberry's arm. Hassleberry yelled and slammed his fist on top of Syrus's head. While Syrus held his head, Hassleberry punched him again.

Sage yells out, seriously, "Hey, you two, break it up!"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, seriously, you guys!"

Syrus stood up and punched Hassleberry in the side. Hassleberry then grabbed Syrus and slammed him into the wall. As Syrus struggled to stand up, Hassleberry kicked Syrus's bad leg. Syrus screamed in pain and fell to the ground and held his leg.

Hassleberry yells out, excitedly, "Ha! I win!" Syrus glared at Hassleberry and then stood up and pulled Hassleberry's hair. Hassleberry yelped and then elbowed Syrus's face, forcing him to let go of Hassleberry's hair and back against the wall.

They were about to punch each other again when Alexis and Hikari showed up and grabbed them both to keep them away from each other, with Yusuke, Kira, Kento, Sage, and Ichigo helping.

Alexis asks, in an annoyed tone, "Now, what the hell's going on here?"

Hikari replies, drolly, "If I had to guess, 'Lex, Sy and Hassleberry were fighting over Jaden, again."

(**At the Slifer Red dorm, Sometime later**)

In Chazz's redesigned room, we find Alexis and Ryuko fixing Syrus's wounds, while Keiko and Mia were fixing Hassleberry's wounds, with Yusuke, Naruto, Sasuke, Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, Daichi, Hilary, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Jenny, Ryo and the rest of the Ronin Warriors, Hikari, and Kira were in the room.

Syrus yells out, "Ouch!"

Alexis tells Syrus, "Hold still!"

Syrus yells out, "Ouch! Cut me some slack! I'm the victim here!"

Hassleberry calls out, "Yeah, a victim of poor combat training! Scratching and hair pulling are illegal maneuvers! That's why I'm deserve to be Jaden's best friend!"

Syrus yells out, seriously, "This war is still!"

Keiko yells out, annoyed, "Break it up, you two!"

Bastion says, "Yeah, why don't you all be friends?"

Syrus and Hassleberry yell out, in unison and seriously, "I'm not sharing my rank!"

Hikari says, annoyed, "This is not getting us nowhere."

Just then, Atticus's voice calls out, "We've know how you feel, boys and we're here to help!" Everyone looks up to see Atticus Rhodes and Alister Yukimura lying on a log, with Pharaoh with them.

Alexis says, perplexed, "Atticus?"

Keiko asks Alister, annoyed, "Alister Yukimura, what the hell are you doing up there!?"

Atticus and Alister jumped down to their friends and sisters and Alister replies, with a sly smile, "We've been sleeping there all day, sis!"

Atticus says, with a sly grin, while Pharaoh was jumping to the ground, "We couldn't help but hearing about a little power struggle and we're here to keep the band together!"

Alister says, with a sly grin, "That's right! I mean, we you can't let your fans down."

Kira asks, perplexed, "Fans?"

Bastion says, plainly, "I'm sorry did I miss something here?"

Alexis and Keiko say in unison, annoyed, "Everything's a music reference with him, remember!"

Alexis asks Keiko, "Alister too, huh?"

Keiko replies, "You know it."

Alister says, with a sly grin and a serious tone, "You guys want to be front men, but the problem is you're singing back up!"

Atticus points at Alexis and he says, with a sly grin, "Like her, she's dreams of stardom, but takes a backseat to her big bro!"

Alister says, with a sly grin, "And the same for Keiko." Alexis's and Keiko's eyebrows twitched, they looked at each other and nod their heads. The two girls walked towards their brothers with Yusuke says, lowly, "Uh oh!"

Alexis picks up Pharaoh from the ground, grips his tail, and clawing both Alister's and Atticus's face.

Alister and Atticus yell out, in unison and pain, "Ouch! My face! My beautiful unblemished face!"

Keiko says, annoyed, "That's not the thing that's going to happened!" Just then, Keiko slaps both Alister and Atticus, throwing him to the ground.

Kento winches at this and he says, "Ouch! That has got to hurt."

Ryo says, unnerved, "Yeah no kidding, Kento!"

Yusuke says, drolly, "You don't know the half of it, pal. I know how Atticus and Alister must be feeling right about now. It's like being hit by four baseballs at once."

Naruto says, winching, "Yikes and I thought that Sakura was scary when she's mad."

Syrus says, nervously, "Whoa, watch the temper, girls!"

Hassleberry says, unnerved, "Yeah, violence isn't the answer!"

Alexis yells out, annoyed, "Like you two are the ones to talk!"

Keiko gets out two duel discs and she says, seriously, while throwing one each to Syrus and Hassleberry for them to catch it, "Look, if you two really want to settle this best friend issue, then shut up and duel!"

Alexis states, seriously, "No joke, we're sick of hearing about it!"

Hassleberry tells Syrus, "They're right! Suit up, soldier! Prepare for an assault!"

Syrus tells Hassleberry, seriously, "You're on, Sarge! I'll take your tough talk and wrap it in a box and mail it right back at you!"

(**In front of the Slifer Red dorm; The next morning**)

The next morning, in front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find Hassleberry with a duel disc on with Yusuke, Hikari, Alister, Keiko, Kira, Ryuko, Tenchi, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, Ryoko, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo and the rest of the Ronin Warriors, Mia, Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers, with Ray. Wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, our three younger Digidestined, Ichigo and his friends, with Orihime, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Jenny, Alexis, Atticus, and Bastion on the sidelines.

Unknown to them, the white-clad Inuyasha and Melody were seen off the side of the Slifer Red dorm, looking at the duel.

Alexis says, worriedly, "Syrus should have been here by now. I'm worried, guys."

Ryuko says, seriously, "I know what you mean, 'Lex."

Hassleberry calls out, "Hey, half pint, we said thirteen hundred hours on the dot!" Hassleberry says, with a sly grin, "Oh I see! Little man must have come to his scenes!"

Just then, Syrus's voice calls out, "Guess again, Hassleberry!" Everyone turns to see Syrus Truesdale running towards them from the forest with a duel disc attached to his left wrist.

Hassleberry says, with a sly grin, "Well, I'll be a dung beetle! I was sure that you'd surrendered, private! Since, this battle's still on…let's review the conditions! If I rein victorious, then I get awarded the title of second-in-command of Sergeant Jaden Yuki."

Syrus yells out, seriously, "And if I win, then I'll accept that Jaden's my best friend and you'll become my second-in-command!"

Hassleberry gasps in shock and he yells out, annoyed, "Come again! No one authorized that condition, private!"

Atticus's voice calls out, "Condition granted!" Everyone turns to see Atticus and Alister holding up white flags and Keiko places her hand onto her forehead and says, annoyed, "Oh no! Not now!"

Hassleberry yells out, perplexed, "Hold up! Who made you two judge!?"

Syrus says, with a sly smile, "They preferred to be celebrity judge and besides, Hassleberry, you're not backing out are you!"

Hassleberry tells Syrus, seriously, "Fat chance! A Hassleberry never retreats!"

Syrus says, "In that case, let the battle commerce!" Syrus and Hassleberry activate their duel discs and drew five cards from their decks.

Starting Score:

Hassleberry: 4000

Syrus: 4000

Syrus draws his card from his deck and says, "Now, let me show you how the game is played!" Syrus places a card onto the disc and he calls out, "And this guy's up first…Ambulanceroid in defense mode!" Soon after, Ambulanceroid (A: 300/D: 1200) appears in defense mode. Syrus sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "And I'll place this down and give you a shot! But I'm warning you, pal, you'll never break us up! Jaden and I are a team and we've been kicking butt, since freshmen year!" Syrus remembers the tag duel when he and Jaden were dueling the Paradox Brothers, after Crowler tried to set them up, last year.

Alister calls out, waving his flag, "Nicely done! You got puzzass and that'll put you far!"

Atticus says, with a sly smile while waving his own flag, "So, you get three stars for execution and five stars for originality!"

Yusuke says, plainly, "You're kidding!"

Bastion says, perplexed, "Now, I've heard everything! Giving out stars!"

Alexis says, annoyed, "Ignore them! It's been their dreams to judge a talent judge reality show."

Keiko states, annoyed, "That's right, so they're practicing."

Hassleberry says, seriously, "Fine! Maybe you have a longer history with Jaden, big deal! I'm here to fortify our future, not to dwell in the past. Hassleberry draws his card and he says, "Now, let's move on!" Hassleberry places a card onto the disc and he calls out, "Report for duty, Archaeopteryx!" Soon after, Archaeopteryx (A: 300/D: 1300) appears on the field in attack mode. Hassleberry calls out, "Now, this monster holds a special place in my heart! Cause I played it against Jaden on the day we met!" Hassleberry remembers the duel he had with Jaden, with Hassleberry excluding Syrus. Hassleberry says, "But, you wouldn't know, since I was Jaden's only Wingman that day!"

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, coldly, _"Geez, was I ever that ridiculous when I was fighting over that backstabbing whore with that pathetic wolf?!"_

Hassleberry states, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Like I said, that's in the past! Now, moving ahead, I play this card! It's a handy spell card called Ultra Evolution! It let's me sacrifice my winged-beast for a dinosaur to the field! Front in center, Black Tyranno!" Archaeopteryx disappears in a yellow light and Black Tyranno (A: 2600/D: 1800) appears in attack mode. Hassleberry calls out, "I dedicate this move to Jaden on the day we met each other!"

Kento says, plainly, "This is so not right in many ways than one."

Yusuke says, "Yeah, no kidding!"

Kari says, with a kind smile, "I don't know! It's awfully sweet!"

Alister points his white flag to Keiko's annoyance and he calls out, "Way to show us your tender side and this is what competition is all about, dawg!"

Keiko rubs her forehead for the upcoming headache and she thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Please, someone shoot me!"_

Hassleberry points at Syrus and he calls out, seriously, "Time to activate my dino's special ability! If all your monsters are in defense mode, Black Tyranno gets to bypass their defense and attack you directly! This will teach you to outrank me, Black Tyranno relieve the enemy of some of his life points!" Black Tyranno roars as it charges towards Syrus and stomping onto him, making Syrus lose 2600 life points, in one shot!

Ryuko calls out, worriedly, "Syrus!"

Mia asks, worriedly, "Is he okay?"

Hassleberry calls out, excitedly, "Depleted with more than half your life points and I'm still fighting in full capacity!" Hassleberry laughs at this full heartedly as the smoke clears from Syrus and Hassleberry asks, "So, soldier, ready to surrender, yet!"

Syrus yells out, with a sly smile, "As if! You used that move against Jaden and I would know, cause I was there!"

Hassleberry says, perplexed, "You were? Must have blocked it out!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 4000

Syrus: 1400

Syrus draws his card and he says, "Maybe this'll refresh your memory!" Syrus place the card onto the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I play Submarineroid!" Soon after, Submarineroid (A: 800/D: 1800) appears in attack mode. Syrus calls out, "And thanks to its Subterranean Sneak Attack, it sneaks past your monsters and attacks you directly!"

Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "Sam hill!" Submarineroid disappears into the disappears, holographic dust and sand kick up as the 'submerged' machine monster comes towards Hassleberry, and fires a 'missile' right at him causing Hassleberry to say, worriedly, "No!" Soon after, the attack plasters right into Hassleberry causing a strong explosion and screams out as he loses 800 life-points.

Kira calls out, "Bombs away!"

Syrus says, as his monster comes back to him, "And to make sure my life points are safe, I'll switch my monster to defense mode!" Syrus sends three cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Finally, I'll place two face-downs and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 3200

Syrus: 1400

Hassleberry tells Syrus, with a sly smile, "Your direct attack barely left a mark, soldier! This duel is done!"

Syrus yells out, seriously, "Oh yeah! Well, the duel's not over until the last card is played!"

Hassleberry says, nastily, "Is that right!? That's got to be the most dumbest things I've ever heard!"

Syrus yells out, seriously, "For your information, Jaden taught me that!"

Hassleberry yelps in shock and he says, a bit nervous, "Well, further thought it does make scene!"

Melody thinks in her mind, coldly, _"Talk about lame!"_

Hassleberry draws his card and he calls out, "At ease, Private Truesdale! It's time move my frontline!" Hassleberry thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This could be a risky maneuver!"_ Hassleberry slams a card onto the disc and he calls out, "It's roll call! Giant Rex, you're up!" Soon after, Giant Rex (A: 2000/D: 1200) appears in attack mode. Hassleberry yells out, "Destroy Submarineroid!" Giant Rex charges towards Submarineroid and with one swipe of its tail, destroys Submarineroid.

Syrus presses a button on his disc and he calls out, "Whenever, a machine monster is destroyed, my Supercharger automatically activates, now I can draw two cards!"

As Syrus draws two cards from his deck, Hassleberry thinks in his mind, looking at Syrus's two face-downs, _"He still has two landmines, but that's a risk that I have to take!"_ Hassleberry yells out, seriously, "Black Tyranno, direct attack! Anyone that gets between me and Jaden, gets squashed like a skunk on a freeway!"

Alister yells out, "Five stars for word choice! That earned a spot in the semi-finals!"

Atticus calls out, "What you lack in grace, you make up for it with that greediness that we love!"

Alexis says, annoyed, "If anyone asks…"

Keiko states, annoyed, "…we're not related to them!"

Syrus presses a button on his disc and he calls out, "Sorry, Sarge, but you triggered my trap! Cyber Summon Blaster!" Just then, a blaster appeared from the trap card and Syrus calls out, seriously, "It stops your attack and takes three hundred of your life points, every time that I special summon a machine monster!"

Hassleberry sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Whatever, you're planning to do with that card, forget it, 'cause it's history! Thanks to this here spell card, it's Dino Stomp and it destroys one card! I knew that you were saving that card for last so, I was prepared!"

Syrus's face down card was destroyed, which proved to be the Wonder Garage trap card, and Syrus says, with a sly grin, "Actually, the jokes on you! It was Wonder Garage!"

Hassleberry says, in an annoyed tone, "You've lost me, pipsqueak!"

Syrus says, seriously, "When this card is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a level four or below machine monster from my hand! So, I play Drillroid!" Soon after, Drillroid (A: 1600/D: 1600) appears in attack mode. Syrus yells out, "Which means my blaster activates and attacks you directly!" Cyber Summon Blaster blasts a stream of blue light at Hassleberry and Hassleberry yelps in shock as it hits him, causing him to lose 300 life points!"

Hassleberry yells out, "Big deal! Three hundred points are nothing and now my Tyranno can snuff out your Drillroid!" Black Tyranno charges towards Drillroid and with one swipe of its tail, throws it away and destroys it, costing Syrus 1000 life points.

Ryuko says, worriedly, "Oh man! Syrus is losing!"

Rowen says, seriously, "That's right and if Hassleberry uses Black Tyranno's ability, next turn, it's over!"

Hassleberry sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I'll end with a face down! Done!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 2900

Syrus: 0400

Syrus draws his card from his deck and he calls out, "Think you're tough, watch this!" Syrus sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I'll kick things off with Polymerization and fuse my Ambulanceroid and Rescueroid to summon forth Ambulance Rescueroid!" Ambulanceroid and Rescueroid (A: 1600/D: 1800) goes to the fusion vortex and Ambulance Rescueroid (A: 2300/D: 1800) appears in attack mode.

Hassleberry yells out, stunned, "Twenty-three hundred attack points!"

Syrus says, seriously, "That's right! Since, a fusion is a special summon, my blaster fires again!" Syrus's blaster fires at Hassleberry, again, and hits him, lowering Hassleberry's life points by 300 points. Syrus yells out, "Ambulance Rescueroid, attack!" Ambulance Rescueroid charges towards Giant Rex, destroying it and lowering Hassleberry's life points further by 300 points. Syrus places a card onto the disc and he calls out, "I'm not done, yet! I summon Decoyroid in defense mode!" Soon after, Decoyroid (A: 300/D: 500) appears in defense mode. Syrus sends his last card in his hand into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Okay, I've punished you enough, so, I'll end my turn with this! Oh and since Decoyroid is on the field, it's the only monster you can attack!"

Current Score:

Hassleberry: 2300

Syrus: 0400

Yusuke says, excitedly, "Awesome save!"

Kira says, with a sly grin, "That's right! That stopped Hassleberry's Tyranno from attack Sy!"

Hassleberry says, in a serious tone, "With Ambulance Rescueroid in attack mode, I can't use my dino's special ability, but I can send your Decoyroid on a one way trip…to the card graveyard that is!"

Syrus calls out, "Not going to happen! Ambulance Rescueroid has a special ability that you need to know, anytime that you destroy any of my monsters, it can rescue the card from the graveyard, so going ahead and try, pal!"

Hassleberry yells out, stunned, "No way! As soon as I attack your Decoyroid, it comes back to the field!"

Ryuko says, with a smile, "So, Hassleberry's trapped!"

Hassleberry draws his card and he says, "Maybe not, watch this!" Hassleberry sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I sacrifice my Tyranno to activate a spell card! Big Evolution!"

Kira says, stunned, "Oh shit! Now for three whole turns, Hassleberry can summon any dinosaur monster without a sacrifice!"

Hassleberry sends a card onto the disc and he calls out, "That's right! I'll summon Ultimate Tyranno in attack mode!" Black Tyranno disappears and Ultimate Tyranno (A: 3000/D: 2200) appears in attack mode. Hassleberry's eyes turned into dino eyes and he calls out, "Ultimate Tyranno, devour that Decoyroid!" Ultimate Tyranno charges towards Decoyroid and destroys it. Soon after, Syrus's Ambulance Rescueroid brings out Decoyroid and fires the blaster at Hassleberry lowering his life points by 300. Then, Syrus reveals his last facedown card which was De-Fusion to split both Ambulance Rescueroid back to Ambulanceroid (A: 300/D: 1200) and Rescueroid (A: 1600/D: 1800), which counted as two special summons for machine monsters, so Hassleberry loses 600 life-points. Hassleberry attacks Decoyroid with his Ultimate Tyranno, it ended up being brought out by Rescueroid and brought back to the field, which cost Hassleberry 300 more life points!

Hassleberry yells out, shocked and horrified, "I'm done for!"

Syrus calls out, with a sly smile, "There's no way you can win, Hassleberry! So, keep bring it!"

Alexis says, plainly, "I don't know how, but I think Syrus just won!"

Bastion says, in a logical tone, "He knew how Hassleberry would duel, so he used the ultimate trap!"

Atticus says, "Well, folks show's over!"

Alister says, plainly, "As well as the votes!"

Bastion calls out, annoyed, "What?! How's voting!?"

Keiko yells out, annoyed, "Bastion, don't encourage them!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "Hey, guys look at Sy!" Everyone looks at Syrus, who was wobbling in place.

Bastion yells out, horrified, "Syrus!"

Alexis says, with concern, "You don't look so well, Sy!"

Syrus says, weakly, "I'm fine…just haven't been getting much sleep these days!"

Mia says, in a serious tone, "He must be looking for Jaden all night!"

Hassleberry says, overhearing the conversion, "What!? A search and rescue! But, he might have left the island!"

Syrus yells out, "No! He must be on the island! Dueling is Jaden's life!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "That's true! So, Jaden must be still on the island! Otherwise, why would he leave Duel Academy!?"

Bastion says, in a serious and logical tone, "Both Tyson and Syrus are right!"

Alexis says, with a nervous smile, "He's probably lost!"

Hassleberry looks at his face-down card and wonders if he should activated, but decided to allow Syrus to win as his life points went to zero, by Syrus's Cyber Summon Blaster. Syrus then fell on the ground as his friends, except for Hassleberry, Alister and Atticus, ran to his aid.

Ryuko yells out, fearfully, "Syrus!" She placed Syrus into her arms and Bastion says, plainly, "Don't worry he just collapsed!"

Hassleberry takes out his card from his spell/trap slot, looks at it to be a trap card called Jurassic Impact and he says, "Jurassic Impact, with this trap this could change the whole outcome!"

Atticus and Alister point their flags at Hassleberry and Atticus says, with a sly smile, "Minus five for not having faith that Jaden's still out there!"

Hassleberry says, in an annoyed tone, "This acting behavior is really starting to annoy me!" Hassleberry says, with a smile, "But if there's anyone that deserves to be Jaden's best friend is Syrus."

Meanwhile by the side of the Slifer Red dorm, Inuyasha and Melody were watching this going on.

Inuyasha states, in a cold plain tone, "That was a big waste."

Just then, a male voice calls out, in a cold snobbish tone, "You're telling me!" Inuyasha and Melody turns to see a white-clad Chazz Princeton walking towards them.

Chazz says, curiously, "So, any word from Master Sartorius, yet?"

Inuyasha replies, in a cold plain tone, "Not since you've seen the Light that's for sure."

Chazz looks at our heroes and heroines carrying Syrus away from the Slifer Red dorm and he says, with a cold sly grin, "Ha! Look at them! Those dorks think that Jaden is coming back! They're losing it!"

Inuyasha's and Melody's noses picked up on something and Chazz asks, in a cold snobbish tone, "What's up now!?"

Inuyasha's and Melody's expression changes to a cold angered one as they and Chazz turns to see one of Kikyo's soul collectors roaming in the forest.

Chazz asks, in a bit nervous tone, "Hey, what are those!?"

Inuyasha replies, in a cold snarl, "They're soul collectors, but how the hell did THEY come to this era!?"

Melody says, in a cold angered tone, "Wait! If they're here, that could mean that…"

Inuyasha tells Chazz, in a cold serious tone, "Princeton, you stay here! Let's go, Melody!" Without a word, Inuyasha and Melody raced towards the forest to settle with some 'unfinished business' with Kikyo.

(**Near Academy Island; Meanwhile**)

Meanwhile, near Academy Island in the air, we find Kirara, in her huge cat form, with Shippo sitting on her back, getting near Academy Island. They were following Inuyasha's and Melody's scents and they found it on the island. They thought if they could hide their scents, Inuyasha or Melody would found them, when they see them again.

Shippo sighs in disappointment and he says, plainly, "Poor Kagome! She's really beating herself up for what happened to Inuyasha. She blames herself for what happened!" Shippo says, in a serious tone, "As if anything, it's that Sartorius creep's fault! If he hadn't feed Inuyasha lies about us, including Kagome, then none of this would happen!" Soon after, Kirara landed on the peck of the cliff on Academy Island, with Shippo jumping off of Kirara's back as Kirara transformed back to her tiny cat form.

Shippo then spotted one of Kikyo's soul collectors wondering in the forest and Shippo says, perplexed, "Soul Collectors? That could mean that…? No way! Let's go, Kirara!" Shippo and Kirara dashed into the forest, while knowing to keep their distance from Inuyasha's and Melody's noses.

Deep within the forest, Inuyasha walks into the cleaning of the forest, only to find a swarm of soul collectors and Kikyo by a nearby tree, with a perplexed look on her face, with Shippo and Kirara appearing in range and out of Inuyasha's nose, by a trunk of a tree. Kikyo says, perplexed, "Inuyasha, what happened to your kimono?"

Inuyasha replies, with a cold sly smile and a cold nasty tone, "I've moved up in the world, bitch! If you don't like it, tough!"

Kikyo gets a surprised look in her face and she says, with her classic emotionless expression, "I don't believe that you've ever behaved that coldly towards me, before, Inuyasha. Could it be that I've ruined the relationship between you and my reincarnation? As I told you before, Inuyasha, Kagome doesn't belong in our time and we don't belong in this time. Now, you're coming to Hell with me!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "Not on your live, bitch! Yours and your fucking reincarnation's plans aren't going to pass!"

Kikyo says, perplexed, "Plans?"

Inuyasha yells out, coldly, "Don't give me that shit, Kikyo! I've seen the Light and the truth! Namely, you and that sick bitch, Kagome, and her fucking friends, along with my bastard brother, planned to kill both me and Melody, once Naraku was destroyed! A new friend of mine and Melody showed us the Light and the truth!"

Kikyo says, in a serious tone, "That's absurd! This 'new friend' of yours is obviously lying to you!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold nasty tone with a cold harsh tone, "Don't you dare call Master Sartorius a liar, bitch! He's shown me that you and your fucking reincarnation were only toying with my emotions!"

Shippo thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Now, that lying creep is telling Inuyasha that Kikyo was involved in this!"_

Kikyo says, in an annoyed tone, "Playing with your emotions!? You must be mistaken, Inuyasha! You're saying is that our time together before Naraku ruined it was complete lies!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold nasty tone, "Shut up, whore! That might have worked on the old Inuyasha, but this new and improved one knows better now! You're going to pay for freezing me with your fucking talisman!"

Kikyo looks at Inuyasha's eyes to see that it was cold and empty and she thinks in her mind, _"Oh my god…this 'Sartorius' person must have done this to Inuyasha! This no other choice…"_ Kikyo takes a step closer to Inuyasha and dashes towards him, while getting out a talisman from her kimono to place onto Inuyasha's chest. However, Inuyasha sees this and grabs Kikyo's hand, where the talisman was held and he says, with an evil sly grin, "Ha! You think that this time you're going to freeze me, again, Kikyo!"

Kikyo gains a surprised and perplexed look on her face and Shippo thinks in his mind, fearfully, _"Oh no!"_

Inuyasha kicks Kikyo's chest and throwing her to a tree as she slams onto it, then slumping down to the ground. Kikyo groans as she looks at Inuyasha and she says, perplexed, "Inuyasha, why would you…?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold harsh tone, "As I've said, earlier, Kikyo, I've changed! This time, you'll be out of my way! Melody, now!" Inuyasha jumps away as Kikyo gasps in shock as she sees Melody with a bow and arrow, aimed at her and she fires it, then it hits Kikyo's chest. Melody says, with an evil sly smile, "Kikyo, isn't it ironic that you sealed both me and Inuyasha to a tree for fifty years and now, it's time for us to return the favor!"

Inuyasha says, with an evil sly grin and in a cold harsh tone, "And this time, you'll stay sealed until we know what to do with you! Oh and by the way, that arrow is uses demonic priestess aura, so neither you nor that damn bitch reincarnation of yours could break the spell and the only way to remove is from another item with demonic priestess aura."

Kikyo says, weakly, "Inuyasha…Melody…how…could…" Soon after, Kikyo loses consciousness to Shippo's and Kirara's horror and Shippo says, horrified, "Oh man! Kikyo's been sealed!"

Inuyasha flexed his claws and he went towards the soul collectors, while yelling out, in a cold serious tone, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Soon after, Inuyasha slashes all of the soul collectors with his claws, as they fell into the ground as pieces. Inuyasha looks at Kikyo's unconscious form with cold anger and contempt and he says, coldly, "Consider this payback, wench!" Inuyasha spits at Kikyo's face and soon after, Chazz Princeton walked into the forest and Chazz asks, curiously, "What have you two been doing here?"

Melody tells Chazz, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, didn't we tell you to stay put!?"

Chazz ignores Melody and looks at Kikyo, and then Chazz asks, "Who's the chick?"

Melody replies, with a cold serious tone, "That's Kikyo, namely that fucking bitch, Kagome's, past self."

Chazz says, "That's the priestess that sealed you two to a tree for fifty years!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold version of his usual tone, "Yeah, however, Kikyo was only a warm up on what we're going to do to that traitorous wench, Kagome, and her fucking friends, along our bastard brother!" Shippo gasps in shock and he quickly closed his mouth shut so no one could hear him, but it was too late.

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "We've got company!"

Melody sniffs the air and she gains a cold annoyed scowl on her face. Melody grips onto her bow and she tells Inuyasha, in a cold serious tone, "Hey Inuyasha, you're not going to believe this, but two of our so-called friends are here!"

Shippo thinks in his mind, fearfully, _"Oh no!"_ Inuyasha and Melody turns to Shippo's and Kirara's direction and Shippo and Kirara starts to run.

Inuyasha yells out, coldly, "Oh no, you don't, twerp!" Inuyasha jumps forwards towards Shippo and pounces onto him. Kirara transforms into her large cat form and roars at Inuyasha. However, Melody appears on one side of Kirara and kicks her to a nearby tree. Melody fires a multiple balls of energy with a mixture of red and sickly white colors at Kirara and hits her dead-on with Chazz taking cover from the impact. The smoke clears up as Kirara transforms back to her tiny cat form with thirty degree burns on her fur and she was rendered unconscious.

Shippo, who was held by the head to the ground, by Inuyasha's foot, yells out, horrified, "Kirara, no!"

Chazz runs to Inuyasha, as he grabs hold of Shippo's tail and pulls him up to eye level. Chazz looks at Shippo and he asks, curiously, "Who's the squirrel?"

Shippo yells out, annoyed, "I'm a fox demon!"

Inuyasha replies, in a cold plain tone, "That's right! This is one of my so-called friends, Shippo! He's annoying and too much of a coward! However, I'm surprised that he here alone, while knowing that I still owe him those hits on the head and without that damn bitch's rosary stopping me…he's going to get a lot."

Shippo yells out, seriously, "Inuyasha, you've got to believe me! Your mind is been controlled by Sartorius!"

Inuyasha yells at Shippo, in a cold nasty tone, "Shut up, twerp!" Inuyasha hits Shippo's head hard, leaving a large bump on top of his head. Inuyasha yells out, coldly, "You think that I'm going to believe you, after what you and your fucking friends did to me and Melody! You can forget it, Shippo!" Shippo winches at the coldness in Inuyasha's voice and Inuyasha then says, in a cold serious tone, "I think I should teach you a lesson about spying on people that you've betrayed, short stuff!"

Shippo yells out, seriously, "But we didn't…" Inuyasha hits him on the head harder to shut Shippo up and he brawls out, in a cold angered tone, "Shut up, shrimp! I've had it with your lies! Time to teach you a lesson that you won't forget!" After three horrible minutes for Shippo, Inuyasha throws the beaten and battered Shippo to the ground with black and blues all over his arms, neck, and two on his face, one on his cheek and a black and blue around his left eye, multiple cuts on his body, and his clothes greatly torn up, with anime swirls in his eyes.

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly smirk, "That's actually made me feel better!" Inuyasha kicks Shippo's battered form towards the burned Kirara and Melody aims her right hand towards Shippo's and Kirara's unconscious forms. Melody asks, in a cold curious tone, "Should I finish them off?"

Inuyasha replies, coldly, "No! Not yet! I want the rest of the traitors here, including mangy wolves and Sesshomaru, so I can kill them one by one! That fox runt is not worth killing anyways."

Chazz points at the unconscious Kikyo and he asks, curiously, "What about this wench? Mostly people would come here and spot her here. They'll mistake it as a dead body."

Melody replies, with a cold sly smile, "I've got that covered!" Melody walks over to Kikyo, touches the arrow that's connected to her chest, and Kikyo's body as vanished.

Chazz asks, "What did you do?"

Melody replies, with a cold sly grin, "Oh just placed some camouflage to see that no other humans find her."

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "However, we need to leave! If Shippo and Kirara were here, then those fucking traitors, including those mangy wolves and Sesshomaru would be here and the less I see them the better." Soon after, Chazz, Inuyasha, and Melody ran off, while leaving the unconscious forms of Shippo and Kirara as well as an unconscious and camouflaged Kikyo behind.

(**A few days later; Within Obelisk Arena**)

Time continues to pass in Duel Academy with Jaden still missing and Chazz's new 'fashion statement', we find that life went on in Duel Academy with Yusuke, Alister, Keiko, and Kira trying out for their promotion exams. Already Yusuke and Alister has already finished their promotion exam against two Obelisk Blue students and won, allowing them to get into Obelisk Blue without much problems using the powers of Yusuke's Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and Alister's Black Tyranno. Now, we find ourselves all of our heroes and heroines, except for Chazz and Jaden, watching as Keiko was just finishing off her opponent with her Megamorph powered Infernal Flame Emperor and her opponent's life-points crashed to zero.

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade away and Chancellor Crowler, in the stands, calls out through a microphone, "The winner of this duel is Keiko Yukimura who will advance to Obelisk Blue immediately!"

All of our heroes and heroines cheer for Keiko and Alexis yells out, with a smile, "Great work, girlfriend!" Alexis thinks in her mind, concerned, _"But I wish that Jaden was here to see this!"_

Hikari calls out, seriously, "You did it, Keiko!"

Kari yells out, clapping her hands, "That's great, Keiko!"

Kuwabara yells out, excitedly, "That was awesome!"

Alister yells out, excitedly, "You did great, Sissy!"

Crowler yells out, through the microphone, "Okay! That's enough for now! Now, Kira Urameshi, it is time for your duel!"

Kira thinks in her mind, in her usual manner, _"Finally! Now, it is my chance to get into Obelisk Blue and be with my siblings, my cousin…and Kurama! No! I can't think that way! Just go out and do this!"_ Kira goes down from the stands, puts a duel disc onto her left wrist, puts a dueling deck inside of her duel disc, and walks down as Keiko goes back up to rejoin the others.

Keiko tells Kira, with a smile, "Good luck, Kira."

Kira replies, with a sly smile, "Won't need it, Kei." Soon after, Kira walks up to the dueling platform while Keiko returns back to her friends and Kira looks to see none other than Reginald Van Howell the third, with a duel disc that has his dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, walking up to the platform. Kira says, with a sly grin, "Well, look at what we got here. So, the twerp that couldn't defeat Chazz's Ojama's is back for more, huh?!"

Reginald yells out, angrily, "Watch it, witch!!"

Kira tells Reginald, with a sly smile, "Well, this is going to be a pleasure to teach you the lesson that Chazz began!"

Reginald calls out, angrily, "Just try it, bitch!"

Crowler calls out, through the microphone, "Okay, that's enough of the trash talk! It's time to duel!"

"Sounds good to me! Game on!" the two duelists yell out in unison as they draw their five cards and began their duel.

Starting Scores:

Reginald: 4000

Kira: 4000

The duel raged on with at first Reginald taking the upper hand, but in the end, Kira won with Reginald falls to his knees, the final holograms fade from the field, and Crowler announces through the microphone, "And with a stunning comeback, the winner of this duel is Kira Urameshi, who will be joining her brother and sister in the Blue dorm!" Crowler thinks in his mind, with a sly smile, _"I expected nothing better from the brother and sister of Hikari Urameshi, one of the greatest female duelists of the Blue dorm! They might prove useful to improving my career when the world learns of the skill of these three siblings!"_

All of our heroes and heroines cheer in admiration for Kira and Yolei calls out, excitedly, "I knew that you could it!"

Hilary shouts out, excitedly, "Way to go, Kira!"

Ryoko calls out, with a smile on her lips, "That's showing her what real girl power is about, Kira!" Soon after, our heroes and heroines go down to Kira to congratulate her.

Keiko embraces Kira and tells her, excitedly, "You did it, Kira! This is so great! All of us are in the Blue dorm, together!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "That's right! We will be together in the Blue Dorm!"

Kurama tells Kira, with a smile, "I guess that I will be seeing you in the Blue Dorm, right, Kira?"

Kira gives a slight blush and replies, a bit nervously, "S-Sure, Kurama."

Yusuke states, teasingly, "Well, is that a blush I see?"

Kira punches Yusuke's gut hard, making him gasp for air, and she yells out, angrily, "Shut it, bro!"

Hassleberry tells Kira, with a smile, "That was some awesome combat, Kira. Couldn't have done it better myself! You are the real deal when it comes to dinosaur monsters! Maybe I should take a few lessons from you!"

Alister says, with a smile, "Same here!"

Kira says, sticking her tongue out, "Come out, guys. I wasn't that good."

Syrus tells Kira, with a wide smile, "What are you saying, Kira?! You were great!" Syrus then says, solemnly and with a sigh, "I wish that Jay was here to see this." The group of heroes and heroines, except for Sasuke and Chazz, become solemn in their expressions.

Alexis tells Syrus, solemnly, "I know, Sy. I wish that Jaden could have seen Tyson's, Yusuke's, Keiko's, and Kira's duels too, but something tells me that he is still out there. Hopefully, he will be back soon."

Jenny tells Alexis, solemnly, "I hope so, Alexis."

Ryo thinks in his mind, seriously, _"If whatever enemy that's after Jaden has got to him, we might already be too late. We've seen or heard of anything unusual since Chazz Princeton started to wear that mysterious white uniform and speaking about this 'Society of Light'. Could this 'Society of Light' be our new enemy and are they the ones after Jaden? And if they are, why do they want Jaden?"_

(**Sometime later; in the aftermath of Kira's victory in her promotion duel**)

In the aftermath of the promotion duels of Yusuke, Keiko, and Kira, the group of our heroes and heroines, except for Alexis, has been continues to give their congratulations to each other.

Yusuke tells Kira, with a smile, "Way to go, sis!"

Hikari tells Kira, with a smile, "Awesome job, sis!"

Alister tells Kira, with a sly smile, "You did great, Kira!"

Kurama says, with a smile, "Yes, indeed."

Kira blushes and says, "Yeah…thanks, everyone. But Alister, Keiko and Yusuke did just as great as I did."

Sasami asks, curiously, "Where is Alexis?"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Right here, Sasami." Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Alexis carrying three uniforms in her hands and Alexis says, with a smile, "Thankfully, we already got your measurements when you were fitted for your Slifer, for Kira, and Ra Yellow, for Yusuke and Keiko, so, the fitting room already has your new uniforms ready."

Yusuke calls out, excitedly, "Awesome! That's what I call service!" Soon enough, Alexis gives Yusuke, a new male Obelisk Blue uniform, Alister, a second male Obelisk Blue uniform, Keiko, a new female Obelisk Blue uniform, and goes over to Kira with a second female Obelisk Blue uniform.

Kira's face loses color and she exclaims, pointing to the skirt, "There's no way in hell that I'm wearing that!"

Alexis asks, perplexed, "What's wrong with that?"

Yusuke tells Alexis, with a sigh, "We already told you that Kira hates anything that's too girly, including skirts."

Alexis replies, with a sigh, "Oh, right."

Hikari tells Kira, with a serious tone, "Well, you can't wear a male uniform, Kira! You got away with it with the Slifer Red and Ra Yellow, but as an Obelisk Blue, you are required to wear this, like it or not."

Kira yells out, angrily, "This really stinks! If I get the hands on whoever made this stupid rule…!"

Kento tells Kira, "Well, unless you have a way to wear it without it looking 'girlish'…"

Kira calls out, with a wide sly smile, "Kento, you are a genius!" Kira grabs the uniform and heads off into the distance.

Keiko says, nervously, "Oh, boy. I hate to think what she is up to now."

Yusuke states, nervously, "You and me, both, Kei!"

(**Later; Within the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm**)

Later that same day, we find Hikari walking around with Keiko, in her new female Obelisk Blue uniform, Sakura, and Alexis in the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm when they heard a bunch of gasp from nearby and they look to the source and yelp in shock at what they see, namely their sister in the female Obelisk Blue uniform with some of her own 'modifications', namely dark blue leggings that Kira is wearing underneath her blue skirt.

Hikari yells at Kira, pointing the dark blue leggings, "Kira, what the hell are those?!"

Kira tells Hikari, boldly, "If you need to know, Kari, they are called leggings and match the color of my skirt, don't you think?"

Ino, Hilary, Kari and Yolei come over and Kari says, plainly, "We tried to talk some sense into her, but she won't listen."

Hikari calls out, nervously, "But you can't wear those!"

Kira says, with a snort, "Why? Last time that I checked, there was nothing in the dress code against them!"

Keiko tells Kira, "You will be made fun at, Kira."

Kira yells out, with her serious tone, "Yeah! And I'll be making fun of myself, if I have to wear this goddamn thing without it! And besides, these students already know my brother's rep! What do you think about the younger sister's rep?!"

Hikari and Keiko roll their eyes and says, "Oh boy!"

(**The following day; Within Chazz's personal room with the Slifer Red dorm**)

Within the redesigned part of the Slifer Red dorm, we find Jasmine, Mindy, Alexis, Jenny, Hassleberry, Bastion, Syrus, and Atticus along with Yusuke, wearing his new male Obelisk Blue uniform, his siblings, Keiko, her brother, Alister, wearing his new male Obelisk Blue uniform, and their friends, Hilary, Kenny, Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers, Ichigo and his friends, Tenchi and his friends, and Naruto and his friends and fellow leaf ninja, watching the television with wide eyes of shock as Ryo, Mia, and the rest of the Ronin Warriors, along with our three younger Digidestined coming into the room.

Mia asks everyone, "What's wrong everyone?"

Bastion points towards the television and says, plainly, "See for yourselves." When Mia, Ryo, and the rest of the Ronin Warriors, along with our three younger Digidestined, look towards the television and they see Zane Truesdale in his new 'Hell Kaiser' persona and look.

The television announcer says, "And that's another win for Zane Truesdale. He's fighting like a man possessed. Could his recent success be in his edgy new look? Well, whatever the case is, Zane Truesdale is back on top."

Kento exclaims, stunned, "Whoa! Is that Syrus's older brother?!"

Rowen tells Kento, "It would seem so."

Ken asks, perplexed, "What happened to him?!"

Yolei asks, perplexed, "What with the whole Goth' look?"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Something really serious has happened to him. The look in his eyes. It looks like Zane has embraced the darkness or something."

Naruto asks Sasuke, confused, "What do you mean by 'embraced the darkness', Sasuke?"

Sasuke tells Naruto, "It would be too long to tell a loser like you."

Naruto yells at Sasuke, angrily, "What is your deal, Sasuke?!"

Syrus thinks in his mind, _"I know my brother and he would never duel like that! Whoever that is…It's not Zane!"_

Hikari puts her hands over her mouth, a few tears of horror and sadness come to her eyes, and Hikari thinks, stunned and horrified, _"Oh no! Zane! This is so not like you! What in the world happened to you?!"_ Hikari covers her eyes, unable to look at Zane, while Keiko, Alister, Kira, and Yusuke try to comfort the eldest Urameshi twin.

(**The next evening; within Obelisk Arena**)

However, the troubles of our heroes and heroines seem to only have begun when Crowler and Bonaparte arrange for a duel against Alexis and Aster and if Aster wins this duel, the Slifer Red dorm is torn down and Alexis swore to defend Jaden's home dorm until he gets back. Now, within Obelisk Arena, we find Crowler, Bonaparte, Jenny, Hassleberry, Syrus, Bastion, Tyson and his friends, Ichigo and his friends, Tenchi and his female friends, Yusuke with his family, girlfriend, and friends, even Hiei, Naruto and his fellow Shinobi, and our three Digidestined, in the stands as Alexis prepares to duel Aster for the fate of the Slifer Red dorm.

Kari yells out, encouragingly, "Come on, Alexis! You can do it!"

Hikari calls out, seriously, "Show this poser what real girl power is about!"

Kurama asks Hiei, curiously, "Why are you here, Hiei? I didn't think that you like these type of duels."

Hiei replies, in his usual tone, "I don't. I'm only here because I sensed a new power here and it is coming this way."

Kurama tells Hiei, with a serious tone, "Yes, I sensed it too."

Bonaparte then yells out, in his French accent, "Attention! If Alexis Rhodes loses this duel, you can say farewell to the Red Dorm!"

Alexis calls out, seriously, "Not going to happen, folks!"

Aster tells Alexis, "Get your game on!"

They prepared their decks to duel, but then a familiar male voice, "Hey! That's my line!" Everyone gasps in shock since they recognized that voice.

Syrus asks, shocked, "Did you hear that?" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Jaden Yuki running up towards all of them.

Jenny, Yusuke, Tyson, Tenchi, Ichigo, Naruto, and of their friends, except for Sasuke and Hiei, yell out in unison, "Jaden!"

Alexis exclaims, excitedly, "You're back!"

Jaden yells out, "Did you miss me?!" Jaden then runs over to his friends and sister, waves to Aster as he passes by, and says, "What's up?" Aster gives a growl of annoyance at seeing Jaden.

Alexis comes down from the dueling field and tells Jaden, "Welcome back."

Jenny tells Jaden, "Where have you been, Jaden?"

Jaden tells Jenny, with a smile, "Well, Jenny, I've been where no duelist has been before."

Aster tells Jaden, nastily, "Could you have stayed there?"

Jaden tells Aster, with his sly grin, "No way! There was no oxygen and they didn't have any cable." Jaden then says, with a smile, "You see, I went into outer space and meet this dolphin man. And he gave some sweet new cards for my deck." Everyone gives Jaden a perplexed looks on their faces.

Ryoko whispers curiously, "Did that last duel drop him on his head or something? No one can go into outer space without a space-ship."

Keiko asks Jaden, curiously, "Jay, are you sure that you are all right?"

Syrus says, groaning solemnly, "Ah, man! All of the good stuff happens to Jaden."

Hassleberry states, "And I thought dueling a guy with a bag over his head was weird."

Jaden tells Hassleberry, "Believe me, it gets weirder. After chilling back here on Earth, I met up with two more alien dudes." Jaden then tells the story about how he met Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, also known as Flick, and Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird as well as getting back his ability to see Winged Kuriboh. Jaden then says, "Pretty sweet, huh? Now, my deck is even sweeter than before." Jaden then calls out to Aster, "Hey, Aster, how would you like to have the honor of being the first to lose to my new deck?! Because I've got a new set of heroes that you've never seen before!"

Aster yells out, annoyed, "You're nuts! I told you already that there are no heroes on Earth that can stand up to mine!"

Jaden tells Aster, a bit annoyed, "I told you that my new heroes come from outer space, not Earth." Aster gives a growl of anger and annoyance at Jaden.

Bastion tells Jaden, "Jaden, maybe you should rest. I mean, do you really believe there is a race of 'fish people'?"

Jaden tells Bastion, "Of course not. Their dolphin people not fish. There is a difference."

Bastion says, nervously, "Oh, my bad."

Tenchi asks Washu, in a whisper, "What do you think about what Jaden is saying, Washu?"

Washu tells Tenchi, "I do not believe that Jaden is lying because his voice and tone are so sure that it can't be said that he was hallucinating as well."

Kuwabara says, in a whisper, "Okay, alien Duel Monsters? Jaden has got to be imagining things or something."

Yusuke says, plainly, "You have to admit that everything weird happens to us, practically every time."

Kira says, plainly, "But going to outer space without a rocket ship isn't one of those topics."

Ryoko says, "Yeah, just ask me, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi or Ayeka."

Ayeka tells Ryoko, nastily, "In case you have forgotten, my ship is ruined because of you, pirate!"

Ryo says, plainly, "Well, there was this time that Rowen was trapped in space when Talpa separated us, Ronin Warriors."

Kento says, annoyed, "Ryo, don't remind us about that asshole ever again."

Jaden tells Alexis, "Let me take your place, Alexis. I need to do this." Alexis looks at Jaden, surprised, as he jumps onto the duel stage and he calls out, "Thanks! You won't regret this!"

Bonaparte says, protest, "That's not fair!"

Bastion tells Bonaparte, "Sure it is. Jaden lives in the Slifer Red dorm as well so he has much of a right to fight for it."

Ryoko yells out, nastily, "Yeah, knock it off, short stack!"

Naruto calls out, with a serious tone, "Butt out, jerk!"

Crowler exclaims, "All right! It's a rematch!" Crowler whispers to Bonaparte, "The crowd will love this."

Bonaparte tells Crowler, "You are letting those slackers run all over you again."

Jaden yells out, excitedly, "Thanks, Chancellor Crowler! You're the best! You don't how much I missed dueling!"

Aster tells Jaden, nastily, "Do you miss losing as well?"

Alexis throws Jaden her duel disc, minus her dueling deck, Jaden catches it, and Alexis tells him, "Go get him!"

Jaden tells Alexis, with a smile, "Thanks, 'Lex. You're the best! I owe you one!" Alexis tries her best to hide her blush as Jaden inserts his new 'Neos deck' into the duel disc and attached the duel disc to his left arm.

Crowler calls out, "All right, that's enough! Let the duel begin!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly and seriously, "Works for me!"

The two duelists draw five cards from their decks and call out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Aster: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Aster draws one card from his deck and says, "I'll kick things off!" Aster puts one card on his duel disc and exclaims, "And what better way to start off the hurt than with my Diamond Dude?!" Soon after, a green hurricane comes on the field and forms into Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude (A: 1400/D: 1600) appearing on the field in attack mode.

Syrus says, shocked, "Wow. That's some start."

Hassleberry tells Syrus, "It's powerful, but nothing that Jaden can't handle."

Aster then draws one card from his deck and says, "Now, it is time for some special effect action! I draw the top card in my deck and if it is a Normal Spell card, I can send it to my graveyard and use it next turn!" Aster says, displaying a Graceful Charity spell card, "Now for the moment of truth! It's the spell card Graceful Charity! I love it when a plan comes together!" Aster then puts the spell card in the graveyard pile as he ends his turn.

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "So do I! My move!" Jaden looks at the cards in his hand and the card he just drew. Jaden then puts one card on his duel disc and calls out, "You aren't the only one that can start with a hero! And believe me, this bad boy is guaranteed to make a splash! So, meet Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" A wave comes on the field and out of the wave of water Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin (A: 600/D: 800) comes to the field in attack mode. Aster and practically everyone else gasps in shock at the new monster and Jaden says, with a smile, "Told my new heroes are out of this world!"

Bastion says, amazed, "It's true! They are aliens!"

Hikari yells out, stunned, "Whoa! I've never seen those monsters before!"

Kira tells Bastion, with a serious tone, "Neither have I, Kari. Makes me wonder what they can do!"

Jenny says, amazed, "Yeah, no kidding, Kira!"

Hilary asks Kenny, "Hey, Chief, did you hear about these 'Neo-whatever' that Jaden just played?"

Kenny shakes his head and says, "No. Never. Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin isn't a monster on any card database."

Tyson says, amazed, "It looks like Jaden was telling the truth and wasn't dreaming everything that he told us about."

Washu thinks in her mind, _"It can't be!"_

Rukia thinks in her mind, _"I don't believe it!"_

Ayeka thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Unbelievable! I thought those creatures were just legends!"_

Jaden then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Fake Hero spell card! Here's how it works: I can summon one monster from my hand, but I can't attack with it and it comes back to hand at the end of turn!" Jaden puts one card on the spell/trap slots and states, "So, come on out, Bladedge!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Bladedge (A: 2600/D: 1800) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden then says, "And since Aqua Dolphin's ability is in the house! I can ditch one card from my hand to take a monster from yours!" Just then Jaden discards his Hero Kid (A: 300/D: 600) monster card to his graveyard, Aqua Dolphin shoots waves of sound towards Aster's deck, and Jaden calls out, "And the unlucky winner is…!" Soon after, a hologram of Destiny Hero-Captain Tenacious (A: 800/D: 800) appears on the field.

Aster exclaims, shocked, "No! Not him!"

Jaden tells Aster, motioning to his Bladedge, "Now, I choose one monster on my side of the field and if mine has more attack points then yours goes bye-bye! Oh, and you lose five hundred life-points." Just then the hologram of Captain Tenacious explodes and Aster yells out as he loses 500 life-points as well.

Jaden puts two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I'll throw down two face-downs…" The hologram of Elemental Hero Bladedge fades off the field as Jaden puts the card back in his hand and Jaden then states, "…Take back Bladedge and chill out!"

Current Score:

Aster: 3500

Jaden: 4000

Aster tells Jaden, nastily, "Lucky shot!" Aster draws one card from his deck and says, "Now, it is my move! Time for Graceful Charity! I draw three cards from my deck and then discard two from my hand! Now, pay attention class!" Aster draws three cards from his deck, discards his Destiny Hero-Doom Lord (A: 600/D: 800) monster card and Ring of Magnetism Equip Spell card to his graveyard, his Field Spell slot opens up, Aster puts a card inside, and he exclaims, "Now, I play a Field Spell! Mausoleum of the Emperor!" Just then the whole field transformed into some kind of ancient mausoleum with two rock platforms linked by a small narrow bridge with a stairway connected to the platform that Aster was on that lead to a two stone pillars side by side with a flame contained by something in the middle and below them was a foggy valley with hundreds of statues. Aster then says, "And just to make this place even creepier, there are statues in the basement, which we both can use. All we have to do is give up some life-points." Aster's life-points drop by 1000 and two ancient Chinese statues rise up from the foggy basement. Aster then says, "Next, we can use these statues to summon monsters. So, I call to the field my Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster!" The two statues vanish as they are sacrificed and from the sky, Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster (A: 0/D: 0) lands on the field behind Aster in attack mode. Aster then states, "And now that the master of dread is here. I can summon two heroes from the graveyard! And I choose Doom Lord and Captain Tenacious!" Soon after, Destiny Hero-Doom Lord (600/800) and Destiny Hero-Captain Tenacious (800/800) come to the field in attack mode. Aster then shouts out, "And Dreadmaster's attack and defense points are the sum of their attack points!" Dreadmaster's stats rise from 0/0 to 2800/2800! Aster then points at Jaden's new monster and says, "Okay, dolphin boy, let's see what kind of tricks you can do!" Jaden gives a serious look and Aster calls out, "Dreadmaster, turn flipper into fish sticks!" Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster leaps into the air to attack Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin.

Jenny yells out, horrified, "Jaden!"

Jaden calls out, while pressing a button on his duel disc, "Hold it, muscle head! Negate Attack!" Jaden's face-down card was revealed to be the Negate Attack trap card and a huge twist stops Dreadmaster in his tracks. Jaden tells Aster, "Thanks to this, your attack is over before it began! That's all she wrote, pal!"

Aster yells back, angrily, "Listen up! I'm not your pal!"

Back in audience, Hassleberry says, "Someone is touché."

Sakura says, with annoyance, "No, he is just a plain jerk."

Kento nods his head and he says, annoyed, "Yeah, no kidding!"

Yusuke says, in his usual cocky tone, "Hate to see what happens when the asshole pro gets his ass handed to him."

Hikari says, in a sly tone, "Yeah, no kidding!"

Current Score:

Aster: 2500

Jaden: 4000

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "Sheesh. Just trying to be nice." When Jaden looks at the card, he says, "Hey, Aster, thanks for the lowdown on your Field Spell!" Jaden's life-points drop by 1000, two statues come to his side of the field, and Jaden says, as they are sacrificed and he puts a card on his duel disc, "I sacrifice these guys and then I'm going to summon HIM! My Elemental Hero Neos!"

Aster yells out, "There is no such thing, dude! I know every hero there is!" But just then from a hologram of the Milky Way, Elemental Hero Neos (A: 2500/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Back in the audience, Kira tells Aster, nastily, "Hey Phoenix, what do you call that, bastard!?"

Max asks Kenny, "Did you hear of this monster before?"

Kenny tells Max, "No, Max. There is no mention of 'Elemental Hero Neos' in any Elemental Hero series of cards."

Dizzi says, plainly, _"If you're thinking about asking me, kids, then I won't be so much help."_

Ichigo asks Rukia, "Do you think it is possible that Jaden went into outer space and met actual alien Duel Monsters?"

Rukia tells Ichigo, "If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't believe it." Rukia thinks in her mind, _"But then again, with all of the things that I've seen as a Soul Reaper, things like this aren't impossible."_

Ayeka thinks in her mind, seriously, _"So, the mythical Neo-Spacians, the inhabitants of Neo-Space, finally appear, but legends speak that they will only come down when the balance of life is threatened in a way that they need to be summoned. The legends speak of an evil light and they will choose one from a group of chosen warriors to use the 'Darkness of Justice' to restore balance to the universe. No one before has seen the Neo-Spacians, but I can tell that it is them! And it looks like legends are coming to pass. The Neo-Spacians have brought forth their 'champion' and it is Lord Jaden. So, another battle for the universe begins…"_

Naruto yells out, amazed, "Oh, wow! That's so cool! He looks awesome!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a serious tone, "I think that there is more to him than just look, Naruto."

Back on the dueling field, Aster says, annoyed, "Fine! But I bet he is totally lame! Come on, spaceman, zap me with your ray gun!"

Jaden tells Aster, with his usual smile, "He doesn't have one, but he does have a cool trick! You see, Neo-Spacians love to work together and when I have one with Elemental Hero Neos, I can combine them to form a new monster." Aster's eyes widen at Jaden's statement and Jaden exclaims, "All right! It is time for some Contact Fusion! Aquos! Combine with Neos to form the Elemental Hero…Aqua Neos!" The two monsters leap into the air, Aqua Dolphin swims through water and goes through the air, Neos joins him as they 'collide' in a bright light, and Elemental Hero Aqua Neos (A: 2500/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Back in the audience, Alexis asks, stunned, "No way! Did Jaden really go into outer space?"

Syrus replies, "It would seem so."

Kuwabara tells Syrus and Alexis, "Knowing Jaden and sees those monsters, I'm willing to make a good bet about it."

Jaden tells Aster, "Watch what he can do! If I discard one card from my hand, you lose two random cards from your hand! So, I will toss out good old Bladedge!" Jaden discards his Elemental Hero Bladedge monster card, Aqua Neos shoots beams from his eyes, they hit two random cards from Aster's hand, and they vanish as they are sent to the graveyard. Jaden then calls out, "Next, I reveal my face-down! H-Heated Heart!" Jaden's other face-down card is revealed to be the H-Heated Heart spell card and Jaden says, "Thanks to this card, my Aqua Neos gets stronger by five hundred more attack points!" Aqua Neos gives a blue glow as its stats increase from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000! Jaden calls out, "Aqua Neos, destroy his Dreadmaster with Sonic Zoom!" Elemental Hero Aqua Neos launches a twister of water energy that slams into Dreadmaster and destroying it in a huge explosion costing Aster 200 life-points. Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Gotcha!"

In the audience, Alexis says, with a smile, "Not bad."

Hassleberry exclaims, excitedly, "Excellent work! You've just dismissed his highest ranking soldier!"

Back in the dueling field, Aster growls, angrily, "My Dreadmaster…destroyed. Your Martian mutant is nothing to the power of my Destiny Heroes!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "That's funny. Because…" But just then Aqua Neos gives a bright glow and Jaden looks as he vanishes returning to his deck. Jaden gasps in shock and says, "Neos!"

Back in the audience, Syrus asks, perplexed, "Where did he go?"

Hassleberry says, also surprised, "I think he retreated."

Jenny says, nervously, "Oh boy!"

Back on the dueling field, Jaden asks his deck, in a bit of a panic, "Um…Mr. Neos, we are in the middle of something!"

Back to the audience, Bastion says, "If you ask me, Jaden has to learn more about the power of his new deck."

Kenny says, in his logical tone, "This new type of fusion must have a drawback. Most likely, the fusion monster formed this way can only remain on the field for one turn."

Everyone gasps in shock and Ray says, "That's not good."

Alister says, nervously, "No joke, Ray, and it's Aster's turn!"

Syrus says, horrified, "And Jaden defenseless!"

Current Score:

Aster: 2300

Jaden: 3000

Back on the dueling field, Aster says, with a sly grin as he draws one card from his deck, "Since you are fresh out of monsters, I think it's time to show what real monsters can do! And the best way to do is through this! A triple attack!" Aster then calls out, "Doom Lord! Captain Tenacious! And Diamond Dude! Let's do this! Direct Attack!" The three named monsters leaped into the air and dive down on Jaden, landing three direct hits on Jaden, knocking him to the ground and costing him 2800 life-points at once.

Jenny, Hassleberry, and Syrus yell in unison from the audience, "Jaden!"

Ryoko exclaims, shocked, "He seriously got nailed that time!"

Ayeka says, "Lord Jaden lost nearly all of his life-points."

Aster tells Jaden, "First, you will lose your life-points and then you will lose your dorm!"

Jaden gets to his feet and says, with his usual smile, "What's your rush, Phoenix? I mean come on, I was just getting warmed up! Now, the real duel can begin!"

(**Later that evening; as the duel goes on**)

As we fast-forward the duel, Jaden proves Aster right with coming back with his new monsters, like Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, with the ability to give Jaden 500 life-points for every card in his hand, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, who gets stronger with every spell and trap on his opponent's side of the field, and spells like Common Soul that allows Neo-Spacians to share their power with other monsters on the field. Now, returning to Aster's and Jaden's third duel, Aster has his Dark City Field Spell in play with Destiny Hero-Dogma (A: 3400/D: 2400) and Aster has 200 life-points left while Jaden has Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (A: 900/D: 500), powered up thanks to its ability, in attack mode and three Hero Kids (A: 300/D: 600 X 3) in defense mode, two face-down cards, and 300 life-points remaining. But it was Aster's turn and Dogma was about to attack.

Aster yells out, "Dogma, attack his Flare Scarab! Destroy him!" Destiny Hero-Dogma launches a wave of dark violet energy right at Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab.

Jaden calls out, while pressing a button on his disc, "You've triggered my trap! Kid Guard!" Jaden's face-down card is revealed to be the Kid Guard trap card and Jaden says, "With this, I can sacrifice one of my Hero Kids to negate your attack and then I can take an Elemental Hero from anywhere in my deck and add it to my hand!" One of the Hero Kid monsters leaps in front of Flare Scarab with his arms crosses, nods at Flare Scarab, and the attack slams into him causing the attack to be negate as the Hero Kid fades away.

Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab says, mentally, _**"I won't let your sacrifice be in vain!"**_ Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab looks at Jaden and tells him, telepathically, _**"Jaden, you must harness the powers of Neos!"**_ Jaden nods his head, goes through his deck, takes out one card, puts his deck back in his duel disc, and says, displaying his Elemental Hero Neos (A: 2500/D: 2000) card, "It comes down to this! I choose my Elemental Hero Neos to join my hand!"

Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab gives off some flames, its stats rise to 1300/500, and Jaden tells Aster, with a smile, "Remember, with every face-down, my Scarab gets stronger."

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "All right! Go time!"

Just then Aster yells out, "Not so fast! Go, Dogma!" Just then Destiny Hero-Dogma gives off a bright violet glow and Jaden yells out as he is engulfed by the same powerful violet glow. Aster tells Jaden, "Didn't you know? When Dogma is successfully summoned to the field, your life-points get cut in half during your next Standby Phase!" When the glow dies down, Jaden's life-points are cut in half.

Returning to the audience, Syrus exclaims, worriedly, "He's almost out of points."

Hassleberry states, "This isn't good!"

Bastion tells everyone, "One more hit and he's done."

Jenny exclaims, "Oh, come on! This duel isn't over, yet!"

Ryoko nods her head and she says, seriously, "That's right!"

Rowen says, seriously, "I hate to agree, but Bastion's right. If that Dogma does hit Jaden's life-points, he's finished."

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "Well, Jaden has been in dire situations like this before! He'll pull through!"

Naruto calls out, encouragingly, "Yeah! Let's go, Jaden!"

Alexis says, lowly, "Come on, Jaden…"

Bonaparte exclaims, in his French accent, "That kid's flambé!"

Crowler says, nervously, "I can't watch!"

Back on the dueling field, Jaden laughs and says, excitedly, "Not bad! But I've got some fight left in me!"

Aster tells Jaden, with his own sly smile, "Come on, dude! There is not a card in your deck that can stop me!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Well, maybe not with my old deck, but my new deck is a whole different story! In fact, let me show you, but busting out a new hero that no one has seen before!"

Aster asks, seriously, "What new hero?!"

Jaden tells Aster, as his Field Spell slot opens, "You'll see! But first I play the Field Spell: Neo-Space!" When Jaden puts the card in the Field Spell slot and it closes, Aster's Dark City shatters into pieces and is replaced by a rainbow colored aurora field.

Aster exclaims, "My Dark City!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Thanks to this Field Spell, my Elemental Hero Neos gains five hundred extra attack points! But you must be wondering: Where is Neos?" Both Hero Kids on the field nod their heads and leap into air, Jaden puts his card on his duel disc, points into the air, and exclaims, "The answer is: He's right up there!" Looking up, both Hero Kids vanish in a bright light and Elemental Hero Neos (A: 2500/D: 2000) takes their place in attack mode. Jaden tells Aster, "And like I said before, his attack points rise!" Elemental Hero Neos's stats increase from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000!

Aster tells Jaden, not impressed, "So, what? He is no match for my Dogma!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Hold on! Did I say I was done? Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! Now, I create a new monster by combining these two together!" Neos and Flare Scarab leap into the air as the two monster cards were sent back to Jaden's deck while Jaden takes a fusion monster card from his fusion deck.

Aster yells out, "That's against the rules!"

Jaden tells Aster, "It's Contact Fusion and its legit! You see, Neo-Spacians can combine without a Polymerization card!" The two monsters combine in a bright light while Jaden puts the card on his duel disc.

While the hero is forming, Aster covers his eyes and says, feeling something inside him, "I remember this feeling. It's like before when dueling was fun." Soon after, a humanoid monster with red and black beetle-like scales, two beetle-like horns going up from his head, and deep green eyes floats down to the field. Aster asks Jaden, "So, this is your new hero, huh?"

Jaden tells Aster, with a smile, "That's him! Elemental Hero Flare Neos!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos has 2500/2000 stats and Jaden tells Aster, "And guess what? His special ability gives him four hundred attack points for every spell and trap on the field! With three cards, it gives him twelve hundred more attack points, but thanks to Neo-Space, Flare Neos gain five hundred more attack points, giving him a total of seventeen hundred more attack points!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos's stats rise from 2500/2000 to 4200/2000!

Aster exclaims, shocked, "That's enough to beat my Dogma!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Yep! That's the point!" Jaden then yells out, commandingly, "Flare Neos, attack!" Flare Neos launches a blast of flames from his hands right Destiny Hero-Dogma.

Aster shouts out, pressing a button on his disc, "I activate D-Shield!" Aster's face-down card is revealed to be the D-Shield trap card, Destiny Hero-Dogma switches to defense mode, and a powerful shield negates Flare Neos's attack.

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What's that?"

Aster replies, with a sly smile, "It's a trap card. When a Destiny Hero is attacked, this card switches to defense mode and it remains on the field. And it will continue to remain on the field as long as my trap card is equipped to him."

Jaden tells Aster, with a smile, "Nice trap, Aster. Really."

Aster tells Jaden, with his sly smile, "Thank you, but flattery will get you no where."

Current Score:

Aster: 0200

Jaden: 0150

Aster draws one card and exclaims, "Stand back!" Aster then says, seeing Elemental Hero Flare Neos still on the field, "I'm going to guess that your Field Spell keeps your monster from vanishing this time."

Jaden smiles and says, "That's right! As long as Neo-Space is on the field, even through he's fused with something else, Neos is sticking around this time."

Aster tells Jaden, "Not quite. My Dogma and I have other plans." Aster looks at the card he drew and says, "First things first, I switch Dogma to attack mode. So, stand up!" Destiny Hero-Dogma switches from defense mode back to attack mode, Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Next, I will equip him with this spell card! Heavy Storm Blade!" Just then a huge windmill like blade appears attached to Dogma's right arm.

Jaden then says, "Remember, for every spell card, my Flare Neos gets stronger. Four hundred points stronger!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos's stats then increase from 4200/2000 to 4600/2000!

Aster yells out, "Do you think I care?! Not as long as destiny has got my back! Now, attack!" Destiny Hero-Dogma leaps into the air as it prepares to attack Flare Neos.

Back in the audience, the others gasp in shock and disbelief, Ryuko exclaims, "What the?! Has he gone nuts?! His monster is weaker than Jaden's Neos!"

Hinata asks, perplexed, "His monster hasn't grown stronger with that equip spell, so, why is he attacking?"

Uryu says, in a serious tone, "Jaden's Flare Neos will crush his monster!"

Hassleberry says, "Yeah, so, why would he engage it?"

Ken tells Hassleberry, seriously, "I think that we will find out, Hassleberry!"

Back in the dueling ring, Aster yells out, "Good question. And I can answer it with just four words: My Heavy Storm Blade! Now, see for yourself!" Just then the huge windmill like blade starts to spin and a huge wind comes over the field. Aster calls out, "When a monster with Heavy Storm Blade attacks, all spell and trap cards other than itself is automatically destroyed!" Just then Aster's D-Shield, Jaden's face-down, and his Field Spell are destroyed.

Jaden calls out, "No way!" Just then the field returns to normal when the huge wind stops blowing.

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smile, "Now, Neos loses a few attack points." Elemental Hero Flare Neos's stats go down from 4600/2000 to 2900/2000!

Bonaparte exclaims, excitedly in his French accent, "Magnificent!"

Crowler says, worriedly, "Tell me when it's over."

Aster then calls out, "Now, attack!" Dogma rushes over to attack Flare Neos, but Aster doesn't notice two new face-down cards that appear on Jaden's side of the field before Dogma's attack slams into Flare Neos, which causes the blade to crack instead of Flare Neos. Aster exclaims, "No fair!"

Jaden asks Aster, with his sly grin, "What's the problem?" Jaden then says, with a sly smile, "Oh, you must be wondering why my monster didn't bite the dust."

Aster says, seriously, "Maybe."

Jaden tells Aster, displaying a Calling Magic spell card, "I hate to break it to you, but it is your fault. See this. You sent it to my graveyard." Aster gasps in shock and Jaden says, "And when Calling Magic is sent to the graveyard, I get to place two more on the field, giving my Neos a power boost!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos's stats were really 3700/2000, more than Dogma's power.

Aster gasps in shock and he thinks, _"That means that Jaden wins! But Sartorius said that I was destined to win this duel! Could Jaden be stronger than destiny?!"_ At that moment, with Sartorius's 'base', he flips over one of his Tarot cards and his eyes widen when he sees it is The Wheel of Fate card upside down. Soon after, back in Obelisk Arena, Destiny Hero-Dogma is destroyed and Aster yells out as he loses 300 life-points, ending this duel.

Final Score:

Aster: 0000

Jaden: 0150

Jaden tells Aster, "That's game! And a real sweet one, too!"

Syrus exclaims, happily, "Jaden did it!" Syrus and Hassleberry hug each other for a few moments and then when they realize they were doing it, they break away from each other in disgust.

Bastion says, with a smile, "That was quite the duel. Good show."

Alexis then says, "And thanks to Jaden, the Slifer Dorm is safe now."

Hassleberry yells at Jaden, "Way to go, Sarge! You should get a medal of honor!"

Aster goes over to Jaden and tells him, "I've got to say, Jaden, and I rarely say this, but I'm impressed. Now, look, I don't intend to lose again! So, enjoying it while it lasts!"

Jaden tells Aster, in an excited tone, "You know it! It's not every day that one beats a big pro! I'm going to milk this for all that it is worth!" Jaden tells Aster, "Now, the way that I see it, our first duel didn't count since you let me win, so, we are tied."

Aster tells Jaden, "Is that so? Not for long." Aster then walks away from Jaden seemly towards the exit.

Ryoko, Chad, Ichigo, and Uryu look at Rukia, Yoruichi, Ayeka, and Washu, sees the serious look on her face, and Ichigo says, in a whisper and plainly, "You guys know more about this, don't you. You know about those monsters that Jaden was using."

Rukia nods her head and says, "Yes, I do. The Neo-Spacians were said to be just a legend, but it is said that in that legend when they arrive, they will have given their power to a 'Chosen One' to save the universe and protect the balance of life."

Ryoko asks, in a whisper, "From what?!"

Ayeka tells Ryoko, "I've heard many stories about the Neo-Spacians from my home planet, Jurai. All I know that the legend says that it is an evil light trying to destroy all darkness in the universe and since light and darkness are the most vital forces of life, when darkness is gone, light will be too, and life will fade away."

Chad says, plainly and in a whisper, "So, these 'Neo-Spacians' chose Jaden to weld their power and stop this evil."

Yoruichi tells Chad, "It would seem so. It looks like we were right to say that evil has come to Duel Academy, but I'm not sure what. The future is currently in doubt for me and I'm afraid I'm not sure what's to come."

Washu tells Jade, "It would seem so. It looks like evil has come to Duel Academy, but I'm not sure what. The future is currently in doubt for me and I'm afraid I'm not sure what's to come."

Kurama asks Hiei, in a whisper, "I think that you were right. Those monsters has unusual aura. They are more than just cards."

Hiei says, with his usual tone, "Indeed."

Naruto tells Jaden, excitedly, "Way to go, Jay!"

Hikari tells Jaden, with a smile, "Those new monsters were awesome!"

Keiko nods her head and says, "I'll say."

On the meanwhile, up in the stands where no one could find them, Inuyasha and Melody stand there with cold serious stares in their eyes and Inuyasha thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Well, this is one interesting turn of events. Master Sartorius will want to know about this."_

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Hey, guys, there's something you should see!"

Yusuke asks, curiously, "What is it, Jay!?"

Jaden replies, "You'll just have to come with me to see it!" With that, Jaden runs away from his friends and sister, with them following with Inuyasha and Melody giving perplexed looks on their faces.

Inuyasha asks, "What do you think those humans are going?"

Melody replies, in a cold plain tone, "Who knows?"

(**Sometime later; in the infirmary**)

In the infirmary, we find our heroes and heroines running towards the room with Ms. Fontaine walking towards them.

Jaden asks, "Ms. Fontaine, how are they?"

Ms. Fontaine replies, with a smile, "They were roughed up a bit, but I think they'll be fine. However, they haven't regained consciousness, yet though."

Jenny asks Jaden, "Hey, Jaden, what's this all about?"

Alexis says, perplexed, "Yeah, I don't get it." Soon after, Jaden walks deeper into the room with the others following him and they see lying on the bed the beaten, battered, and unconscious forms of Shippo and Kirara, with bandages wrapped around their wounds they've gotten from Inuyasha and Melody.

The others were shocked at this and Yusuke asks, "Hey, Jay, what the hell are those?"

Jaden replies, "I found them roughed up in the forest, while I was getting back to school. I didn't know what could have happened to them."

Rowen says, seriously, "They must have been attacked by some wild animal to cause this much damage."

Tyson says, perplexed, "Hey, but what are they?"

Alexis replies, "Some kind of squirrel and a cat."

Kari says, solemnly, "Who could have done this?"

Jaden says, plainly, "I don't know, Kari."

Bastion says, in his logical tone, "I think it's safe to say that we should allow them to rest for a bit."

(**One day later; Back in Obelisk Arena**)

The following day, after Jaden's return, we find Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata watching Naruto and Crowler on the duel platform within Obelisk Arena with Naruto having a duel disc attached to his left wrist and Crowler having his Duel Vest on his chest, they put their dueling decks inside, and prepare to duel each other.

Sakura says, with a sigh, "Naruto, why do you have to do these things?"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey, guys? What's up?" The seven ninjas look to see the rest of our heroes and heroines, minus Chazz and Hiei, walking into the room and into the stands.

Alexis asks the seven ninjas, "Why is Naruto dueling against Crowler?"

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "The fool got himself into trouble with playing one of his old childish pranks on Crowler. He would have gotten detention, but Naruto make Crowler a bet."

Jaden asks, curiously, "What kind of bet?"

Hinata says, with a worried tone, "If Naruto wins, he gets off without any punishment. If Crowler wins, then Naruto will have to take detention for a whole month."

Syrus yells out, shocked, "A whole month?!"

Jenny tells Syrus, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, Naruto will win. Crowler talks a big game, but he can't duel for squat. He lost to the second Shadow Rider, Camilla, remember?"

Syrus winches in fear and says, "Wish that I didn't."

Jaden tells everyone, with a smile, "I'm sure that Naruto will be fine."

Hinata says, worriedly, "I hope so." Soon enough, the rest of our heroes and heroines gather in the seats to watch the duel as it begin with Crowler and Naruto activating their dueling devices, their life-point counters displays 4000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

Crowler tells Naruto, with a serious tone, "Remember, Naruto, you Slifer Slacker, you lose and you take a month of detention for your little 'stunt'."

Naruto replies, with an annoyed tone, "Yeah! Yeah! And if I win, I don't get punished at all! You had better not go back on your word!"

Crowler says, annoyed, "I'm offended! I NEVER go back on my word!" Crowler thinks with a serious tone, _"Since a Slifer Slacker like you, can't ever hope to defeat me!"_

"Duel!" Crowler and Naruto yell out in unison.

Starting Scores:

Crowler: 4000

Naruto: 4000

Naruto draws one card from his deck and says, "I'll go first!" Naruto puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "First, I play my Graceful Charity spell card! I draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!" Naruto draws three cards from his deck, discard two from his hand, and Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disc, "Next, I summon my Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (A: 1400/D: 1100) comes to the field in defense mode. Naruto then puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and he says, "Next, I place these cards face-down and call it a turn! Now, come and get me!"

Crowler draws one card from his deck and says, "You will regret those words, boy!" Crowler puts one card in the spell/trap slot and says, "First, I play my own Graceful Charity! You know how it works! I draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!" Crowler draws three cards from his deck, discards two from his hand, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "Next, I play my Premature Burial! I give up eight hundred life-points to revive a monster from my graveyard! Like the Trojan Horse!" Soon after, Crowler's life-points drop by 800 and the Trojan Horse (A: 1600/D: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Crowler then calls out, as he puts one card on his duel discs, "And get this: When I sacrifice my Horse, if I summon an Earth-attribute monster, this card counts as two sacrifices instead of one!"

Naruto says, worriedly, "Oh boy."

Keiko says, plainly, "Naruto is in for it now."

Crowler calls out, seriously, "You should be worried since I summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" Trojan Horse vanishes from the field and Ancient Gear Golem (A: 3000/D: 3000) comes to the field in attack mode. Crowler puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Next, I play my Ancient Gear Castle! It gives my monsters with 'Ancient Gear' in their name an extra three hundred attack points!" A large castle appears behind Crowler and Ancient Gear Golem's stats rise from 3000/3000 to 3300/3000! Crowler then yells out, "Now, Ancient Gear Golem, crush his Masked Dragon! Mechanized Melee!" Gear Golem smashes his fist into Masked Dragon and Naruto yelp as the fist goes through him, too, costing him 2200 life-points. Crowler says, with a sly smile, "Plus, when Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its defense points and Golem's attack points are taken out of your life-points!"

Naruto calls out, taking out his deck, "Now, wait just a minute here! When my Masked Dragon is sent to the graveyard, I get to summon one Dragon-type monster from my deck with fifteen hundred attack points or less!" Naruto takes one card from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disc, and calls out, putting the card on his duel disc, "And guess who wants to say hi?! The Dragon Dwelling In the Cave!" Soon after, The Dragon Dwelling In The Cave (A: 1300/D: 2000) comes to the field in defense mode.

Crowler says, with a sly grin, "Oh, please?! Do you really think that scares me?!"

Current Score:

Crowler: 3200

Naruto: 1800

Naruto tells Crowler, with a sly smile, "Well, let me see what I can do to chance that!" Naruto draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Pot of Greed! Giving me two more cards!" Naruto draws two more cards from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Next, I play Monster Reincarnation! This card allows me to discard one card from my hand in order to get a monster card back!" Naruto discards one card from his hand, his Masked Dragon (A: 1400/D: 1100) comes back to Naruto's hand, and Naruto says, with a smile, "So, I discard one card to get back my Masked Dragon!"

Crowler tells Naruto, with a sly grin, "Is that your big plan?!"

Naruto tells Crowler, with a sly smile, "No! This is! Now, I play the effect of my Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade Equip Spell in the grave! I remove two warrior monsters to bring it back to my hand!" Just then three cards come out of Naruto's graveyard, Naruto displays them to be White Ninja (A: 1500/D: 800), Sasuke Samurai (A: 500/D: 800), and Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade Equip spell, and Naruto puts the monster cards in his pocket, out if play, while putting the spell card into his hand.

Crowler calls out, perplexed, "Wait! When did you get those cards in your grave?!"

Naruto says, with a sly grin, "I discard my sword and my White Ninja with Graceful Charity and I discard my Sasuke Samurai with Monster Reincarnation! Duh! And you are supposed to be a teacher!"

Crowler yells out, annoyed, "How dare you, you Slifer Slacker?!"

Naruto pushes a button on his duel disc and calls out, "Oh, yeah! Well, this 'Slacker' is about to kick your ass! I play my trap! Return from the Different Dimension!" Naruto's face-down card is revealed to be Return from the Different Dimension and Naruto yells out, "As long as I pay half my life-points, all monsters removed from play return to my side of the field!" Naruto's life-points drop in half while White Ninja (A: 1500/D: 800) and Sasuke Samurai (A: 500/D: 800) come back to the field in attack mode.

Crowler yells out, with a sly smile, "Those monsters don't even come close to my Golem!"

Naruto puts one card on his duel disc and calls out, "That's why I'm sacrificing all three of them in order to summon the most powerful card in my deck! One that you have never seen before! I summon Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox in attack mode!" Just then all three monsters vanishes in red charka-type flames, the red flames unite as one, and they transform into a huge red fox similar to Nine-Tailed Fox spirit within Naruto's body, namely Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox (A: 4500/D: 4500), in attack mode, who gives out a loud roar.

Everyone else gasps in shock and Crowler calls out, stunned, "What in the world is that?!"

Yolei calls out, seriously, "I heard about this card! Pegasus created a powerful monster cards rivaling the Egyptian God Cards based on a legendary Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit that attacked a ninja village years ago, but some weird myth says that a portion of the Nine-Tailed Fox's essence got into the card and no one could control the cards awesome power! Well, except for one kid for some reason! I can't believe that Naruto is that kid!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"You don't know the half of it, Yolei! Naruto is the only one who can control that card because the Nine-Tailed Fox lives inside of his body! I hope he knows what he is doing by playing that card!"_

As Naruto's body is surrounded by the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Naruto says, with a sly grin, "This is the most powerful monster in my deck! The mighty Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox! Not only is he powerful, but like the Egyptian Gods, he can't be effected by most spell, trap, and monster effects! Not only that, if your life-points are greater than mine, the difference is added to my Kyubi's power!" Kyubi's roars out in power as its stats rise from 4500/4500 to 5900/4500! Naruto then discards one card from his hand and says, with a sly grin, "Plus, when I discard one card from my hand, one card on your side of the field is destroyed and this effect can't be stopped by your monsters, your spells, or your traps!"

Crowler yells out, stunned, "No way!" His Ancient Gear Castle is destroyed and Ancient Gear Golem's stats reduce down from 3300/3000 to 3000/3000!

Naruto pushes a button on his duel disc and call out, "Finally, pal, I play my final face-down: Shrink!" Naruto's other face-down card is revealed to be the Shrink Quick-Spell card and Naruto says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this card, your overgrown tin can's power is cut in half!" Ancient Gear Golem's stats reduce down to 1500/3000, much to Crowler's horror and shock!

Crowler calls out, fearfully, "Wait! Time out!"

Naruto tells Crowler, with a serious tone, "No way, jerk! You had better believe that this ninja may be a Slifer, but he is no 'Slacker'! Believe it! Now, Kyubi, end this duel! Destroy his rust bucket with Inferno Tail Flame!" Kyubi's nine tails erupt with red chakra-like flames, the tails extend out, and all of them impale Ancient Gear Golem causing it to burst into flame and explode, costing Crowler 4400 life-points, ending the duel immediately!

Final Score:

Crowler: 0000

Naruto: 0900

Sakura yells out, amazed, "I can't believe it! Naruto actually beat Crowler!"

Jenny tells Sakura, with a smile, "Told ya!"

Sasuke says, with his rare sly smile, "Well, that fool never ceases to amaze me."

Neji says, with a rare sly smile of his own, "I totally agree!"

Jaden calls out, "Way to play, Naruto!"

Bastion tells Naruto, with a sly smile, "Yes! Excellent job out there!"

As the holograms fade away, Naruto rubs his head and calls out, with a smile, "Ah, it was nothing!"

Ryoko yells at him, "Don't be so humble, Naruto! You kicked butt out there!"

Crowler falls to his knees and he thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Not again! First, it was that Slifer Slacker, Jaden Yuki, that embarrassed me at those Entrance Exam last year and escaped every attempt to expel or embarrass him and now, this new Slifer Slacker crushed me with a rare card that I never thought that would come here to Duel Academy! What else could go wrong?!"_

(**Deep within the forest; Early in the evening**)

Deep in the forest, we find white-clads Inuyasha and Melody standing in the clearing of the forest, with Inuyasha placing his arms around his chest with a cold annoyed look on his face while tapping his right foot, while he and Melody were waiting for something or someone.

Inuyasha says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it, where's that human, Princeton, he's late!"

Melody says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't know, but he better get his ass over here or I'll find him myself!" Just then, Inuyasha's and Melody's noses picked up on Chazz's scent and they turned to see Chazz Princeton walking towards them.

Inuyasha says, in a cold version of his usual tone, "It's a about time that you showed up, Princeton! What took ya!?"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "I just needed to get pass those dweebs to get here! However, you're not going to like what I'm going to tell you though. You know that fox runt that we ran into, well that dork, Jaden, found him and he's resting in the infirmary.

Inuyasha and Melody gasp in shock and Inuyasha yells out, in a cold annoyed snarl, "Perfect, that rotten little fox is going to ruin everything for Master Sartorius!"

Melody says, in a cold serious tone, "Maybe, we should have killed him, while we still had a chance."

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly smile, "Feh! I didn't know what I was worried about. Shippo doesn't stand a chance against me, without that fucking wench holding me back and protecting him."

Melody states, with an evil sly grin, "No joke! Without those damned beads helping her, that fucking bitch can't hurt us, especially my brother."

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "Hold it! Didn't you say that traitorous wench has the Sharingan with her?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold plain tone, "I don't see what's the big deal is about this 'Sharingan' thing, it doesn't make that fucking reincarnated priestess any stronger, it just copies techniques."

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "That's true! The worse thing that traitorous wench can develop with her Sharingan the Mangekyo Sharingan, but that brings a huge sacrifice."

Melody states, in a cold serious tone, "We can worry about what we're going to do with that damn bitch and her fucking friends, including Sesshomaru, later. Right now, we need to find a place for the Society of Light."

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "And I've got just the place."

(**A few days later; Near the Slifer Red dorm**)

Today, we find Tyson, Max, Hilary, Ray, Kai, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, Mia, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Neji, Lee, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Alister, Kuwabara, Ken, Yolei, and Kari were in front of the Obelisk Blue dorm to visit Alexis, Naruto, Jenny, and Jaden, keeping an eye on him after his third match with Aster, when Jasmine and Mindy run up to the group.

Hikari asks the two of them, "Hey, girls. What's up?"

Jasmine yells at Alexis, "Alexis, it is an emergency! And Hikari, oh man, am I so glad that you are here! We need some muscle here!""

Alexis says, with a sigh, "Let me guess: You lost your favorite hairbrush?"

Jasmine tells Alexis, "Even worse, Alexis!"

Mindy yells out, worriedly, "Something happened to our dorm! We need you back right away, especially Kari and her siblings!" Everyone gasps in shock and surprise from Mindy's statement.

Sakura asks, concerned, "What happened to our dorm!"

Mindy tells Sakura, "You will have to believe it to see it, Sakura!"

Alexis tells Jasmine and Mindy, "Well, some pretty weird stuff has been happening lately. But this better be good."

The group then heads off for the Obelisk Blue dorm and Jasmine asks, "By the way, did anyone see a pink hairbrush?"

Hikari mutters, in replied annoyance, "Typical! Move it, Jaz!" Soon enough, everyone was near the Obelisk Blue dorm and they are blinded by a bright light.

Hassleberry exclaims, "Is that supposed to be the blue barracks?!" When everyone looks at where the Obelisk Blue dorm is supposed to be, they find that it has been totally painted white!

Syrus replies, "Not anymore."

Mindy says, plainly, "And white is so not my color."

Hikari tells Mindy, in a serious tone, "No joke."

Yusuke asks, shocked and angrily, "What the hell happened to our dorm?!"

Kento says, in a serious tone, "That's what I like to know!" Just then everyone looks to see Atticus Rhodes lying face-down in the dirt in front of the formally Obelisk Blue Guys' dorm with Kurama by his left side.

Alexis yells out, "It's my brother!"

Alister, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy yell out in unison, "Atticus!" The group rushes over and Alexis manages to roll Atticus into a position kneeling in front of the dorm.

Yusuke asks Kurama, in a serious tone, "Kurama, what in the hell happened here?!"

Kurama tells Yusuke, with a serious tone, "I fear that Hiei might have been right, Yusuke."

Kira asks Kurama, curiously, "What's that supposed to mean, Kurama?"

Atticus tells Alexis, "Alexis, the whole dorm has gone nuts. I tried to stop him, but I was too late. They're with him now."

Alexis asks Atticus, "Who?"

Jaden looks ahead of him, with eyes wide open, and he says, "See for yourself." When everyone looks ahead of them, they find Chazz sitting down on some kind of wooden thrown, being held up by four male students dressed in white, and surrounded by more male white students.

Alexis says, shocked, "You've got to be kidding me."

Max tells Alexis, "I wish I could say that we are seeing things, but something tells me that this is real."

Chazz says, with a cold sly grin, "Ah, it feels good to be the Chazz. But this is just the start. Soon enough, I will make the world see the light!"

The white students yell out in unison, "All hail the Society of Light! All hail the Chazz! All hail the Chazz!"

As they yelling and cheering, Kento asks, perplexed, "Have they, all, gone psycho or what?!"

Keiko nods her head and says, "No kidding, Kento! What's going on here?!"

Hikari tells Keiko, in a serious tone, "I don't think so, Keiko! Princeton did something to all of them! I can feel it!"

Kira tells everyone, in a serious tone, "Kari might be right, everyone! I'm getting a bad feeling from this!"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "You are not the only one, Kira."

Neji says, in a serious tone, "That's a fact!"

Chazz giggles and says, with a cold sly grin, "Thank you, boys. But I think that we should give some credit to man who is truly responsible for this. And that one great man is Sartorius!"

The white students cheer out in unison, "Master Sartorius! Master Sartorius! Long live Master Sartorius!"

Alexis asks, perplexed, "Sartorius?"

Yusuke asks, confused, "Is that supposed to Aster Phoenix's manager?"

Keiko tells Yusuke, "Last time that I checked…yeah."

Yusuke growls and yells out, "Hey Chazz, if you don't want to be put in the hospital, I'd suggest re-do whatever you did!"

Chazz exclaims, nastily, "I don't think so, dork! Master Sartorius is more than that loser's, Aster Phoenix, manager…Master Sartorius holds the answers to the greatest mysteries of the universe!" Every one of our heroes and heroines look at each other confused.

Ichigo whispers to his friends, "Why do I get the feeling that this Sartorius character is responsible for this?"

Uryu whispers to Ichigo, "Well, we can't be so sure. Remember, this guy is already very 'loopy' before all this 'white stuff' started. He could have finally just cracked."

Neji tells Uryu, "We can't be so sure, Uryu."

Tenten tells the others, "Well, I say that Chazz is a few trap cards shy of a full deck."

Ray tells Tenten, drolly, "Actually, Tenten, he already was and it looks like he lost his full deck."

Jaden yells to the group and exclaims, "Hey, Chazz, I get it now! You and your friends must have been exposed to one too many white paint fumes that's all!" Just then Chazz and the group of the white students do a classic anime face-fall.

Jenny sweatdrops and states, nervously, "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the case?"

Chazz gets to his feet and exclaims, "The only crazy ones here are you people! When it comes to the truth, you are all in the dark! But face me in a duel and I will show you the light!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, in a cold sly tone, "Good idea, Princeton!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see none other than Inuyasha and Melody walking over the group of 'white students' to a shock to our heroes and heroines, especially Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, Keiko, and Alister.

Our group of heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Yusuke yells out, "Inuyasha, Melody, what are you two doing here and furthermore, what the hell are you wearing?!"

Chazz replies, with a cold sly smile on his lips, "Simple, you fool! Master Sartorius showed them the path to the light and with their help, I helped this entire dorm see the light!"

Everyone, except for Kira, Hikari, Keiko, and Alister, looks at Yusuke with perplexed looks on their faces and Alexis asks, "You know them?"

Keiko nods her head and she replies, "That's right! You see, the guy with long silver hair is Inuyasha, and the one with the sliver hair tied to a ponytail is his elder twin sister, Melody. They're Kagome's friends."

Tyson says, perplexed, "Kagome's friends?"

Inuyasha and Melody overhears the conversation with their ears and Inuyasha yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey! Do not lump me or Melody as friends of that fucking traitorous priestess bitch!"

Kira yells out, perplexed, "Traitor!?"

Jaden says, perplexed, "Priestess!?"

Hikari says, seriously, "But, Kagome was under the impression that you betrayed her!"

Melody yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah right! That bitch was the one, who betrayed us, including Inuyasha!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! The light showed us that Kagome Higurashi and her fucking friends, including Inuyasha's and Melody's brother, were planning on killing off both Melody and Inuyasha!"

Jasmine says, in a disgusted tone, "Wait! You're not referring to Kagome Higurashi the 'Sick Girl' are you!?"

Mindy says, plainly, "The one that got every known sickness known to man!"

Melody says, in a cold serious tone, "The only thing that sick about that wench is her personality, when she plot to kill me and my brother."

Keiko yells out, seriously, "But that's crazy!? Kagome would never kill to anyone! You know that!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Bullshit, girl! The light showed us the truth! Melody and I helped Princeton, showing these humans the Light!"

Atticus regains consciousness and he says, weakly, "He's right! That dog dude was with him in that uniform and he helped Chazz brainwash our entire dorm."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Jaden says, pointing at Inuyasha, "So, that dog guy is a duelist too!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "That's right! Thanks to Kagome, Sota, and Sanosake. We taught them the game of Duel Monsters and they were quick learners."

Keiko yells at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, please tell me that this is some kind of sick joke or something! Tell me that you didn't help Chazz turn every one of these Obelisk boys into mindless puppets!"

Inuyasha laughs coldly and he says, with a cold sly grin, "I'm afraid not, Keiko. I'm a top member of the Society of Light when Master Sartorius showed me the truth about the world and helped me see the light."

Kurama tells Yusuke, in a whisper, "I'm afraid that Atticus speaks the truth. The Inuyasha and Melody that you, your sisters, Keiko and Alister, know are gone. Mostly likely, the misunderstanding between your cousin, Kagome and Inuyasha was used to get Inuyasha into the control of some madman."

Yusuke whispers back, with a serious tone, "And this Sartorius asshole must be the culprit. He just pissed off the wrong guy when he messes with family, especially when someone feeds lies about a family member."

Melody then says, with a cold sly smile, "So, who is brave enough to face Princeton and see the light?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Well, you know me! I can't pass off a good duel! So, get your game on, Chazz!"

Alexis then says, "Hold on!" When everyone looks at Alexis, she says, "I may not live here anymore, but I'm still an Obelisk Blue."

Jasmine asks, worriedly, "Does that mean you want to duel him?"

Mindy tells Jasmine, "But he is insane!"

Alexis says, with her confident tone, "So, that means he shouldn't be that hard to beat."

Atticus says, "Wrong. Trust me, Lex. All of those guys dueled him and that dog dude and lost. And then he and Inuyasha turned into mindless robots."

Syrus states, "I would have said zombies, but either way…"

Kento says, seriously, "So, dog boy's a duelist!"

Alexis says, strongly, "Well, then it is up to me to save them." Alexis tells Chazz, strongly, "Alight, Princeton, are you ready to do this?!"

Chazz tells Alexis, with a cold sly grin on his lips, "Are you ready to see the light? Because I already how this is going to end, thanks to a very dear friend of mine, Melody's, and Inuyasha's." Inuyasha, Melody, and Chazz give cold sly grin with evil glints in their eyes causing our heroes and heroines to become a bit more unnerved.

Jaden thinks in his mind, nervously, _"I've got a bad feeling about this. This could be the evil that Aquos and the Neo-Spacians warned me about! And this could mean that Alexis is in more trouble than we think!"_

(**A short time later at Obelisk Blue Dueling Stadium**)

Once everyone arrived at the stadium, everyone that Chazz had brainwashed into the Society of Light from the Obelisk Blue Dorm as now taking up more than half of the stadium, with Inuyasha and Melody were standing behind Chazz, on the floor, a few meters away from the platform with their arms crossed, while Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, Tenchi, Ichigo, and the rest of their group only took up five or six seats behind where Alexis was standing.

Chazz tells Alexis, with a cold sly smile, "I've been waiting for this moment ever since we met. 'Because when I defeat you, you'll finally be where you belong! Standing right by my side, as we bask in the light. It's your destiny, Alexis."

Alexis states, seriously, "Before you were just annoying, now you crossed over into creepy."

Chazz retorts, in a cold serious tone, "You're just jealous because I can see into the future."

All of Alexis's friends including her brother Atticus, gasped in shock when Chazz made his boast about seeing into the future.

Chazz states, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, that's right I can predict things before they happen. It's just one of the many perks of being a preferred member of the Society of Light."

Kira says, plainly, "Can anyone say 'crazy'?"

Alexis says, in a serious tone, "Is that so, I bet I know another of your perks. A white room complete with padded walls. Did you happen to see that in your future Chazz?"

Chazz just laughed at her and he says, in a cold plain tone, "I don't expect you to believe me, but that will come in time. When I win and you join the Society of Light!" Chazz's statement earned him cheers from the other society members, with Inuyasha and Melody giving cold sly smiles.

The two duelists stared each other down from either side of the holographic stage.

Alexis says, in a serious tone, "Alright Chazz, time to knock some sense into you." Alexis and Chazz activated their duel discs and drew five cards.

"Now Game on!" Both Alexis and Chazz yelled out together.

Starting Scores  
Chazz: 4000  
Alexis: 4000

Chazz draws a card from his deck and he says, "I'll start." When he looks at the card, he decided to go ahead and play it. Chazz sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, coldly, "I activate the spell card, Infernal White!" A bright white light appeared around Chazz and Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "So for the rest of the duel starting now, you get to see my entire hand."

Keiko says, confused, "What's the point in that? We'll know what he's planning first hand."

Hilary says, seriously, "No kidding! Chazz must be up to something."

Chazz states, in a cold serious tone, "You see, 'Lex, the society doesn't believe in secrets. And since I already now I'm going to win, why should I have anything to hide?"

Alexis thinks in her mind, seriously, _"This must be a trick even Chazz isn't that dumb."_

Chazz then pulled a card from his hand, placed it down on his disk and calls out, "Next I'll play, Armed Dragon Level 3 in attack mode!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV 3 (A: 1200/D: 700) appeared on the field in attack mode. Chazz then sends his Mystical Space Typhoon spell card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Then I throw this guy face down and I'll call it a turn."

Hassleberry says, perplexed, "What's the point even though it's face-down, we know what he just played."

Syrus says, looking upset as he leaned on the chair in front of him, "Yeah, it kinda takes the thrill away. Now that we can see his hand, there are no surprises."

Atticus says, simply, which caught the attention of everyone behind him, "Hm. I'm going to have to disagree, Sy. I was totally surprised by his move."

Jasmine asks, looking over her left shoulder, "Surprised by how dumb it was?"

Mindy asks, as she looked over her right shoulder, "Yeah, what was Chazz thinking?"

Atticus says, "Actually, girls, it was pretty smart."

Jaden asks, while leaning over Atticus's left shoulder of his chair, "I'm confused. Is he trying to loose the duel or something?"

Atticus laughs at Jaden's question for a few seconds and he replies, with a sly smile, "Ha ha ha. Think of his strategy as a song. If he shares all the lyrics with us, then we can sing along and it will be a hit."

Yusuke says, as he lifted his right arm up resting his elbow on the chair next to Atticus while at the same time resting the side of his face against his open palm, "First I was confused, now I'm totally lost."

Alexis draws her sixth card and she exclaims, "Here we go!"

Chazz calls out, with an evil sly smile, "Oh, did I mention my spell card has another effect? You're gonna love this. Every time another turn passes, you take a whapping six-hundred points of damage." Alexis yelps in shock as white smoke seemed to evaporate from her and she loses 600 life-points and Chazz laughing.

Current Score  
Chazz: 4000  
Alexis: 3400

Ignoring Chazz, Alexis pulled a hard from her hand, places it onto the disc and she calls out, "I summon, good old Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" Alexis exclaimed as he held the card out for him to see. Soon after, her Cyber Tutu (A: 1000/D: 800) appeared on the field in attack mode. Alexis sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "And that's not all! Next I'll play my Angel Wings spell card. It's time to earn your wings, girlfriend!" Soon after, wings appeared on Cyber Tutu's back.

Alexis thinks in her mind, _"Now if all goes according to plan. Chazz is going to destroy my Angel Wing by activating his Mystical Space Typhoon. So what's he waiting for? Just play it!"_

Jasmine says, plainly, "He's pretty creepy."

Mindy nods her head and she says, "Typical guy."

Syrus says, plainly, "She's pretty round up."

Hassleberry nods his head and he says, "Typical gal." All girls glares at Syrus and Hassleberry causing them to both sweat drop and Yusuke says, plainly, "Bad move, guys."

Back at the duel, Alexis calls out, seriously, "Cyber Tutu direct attack! Pounding Pirouette!"

With that, Cyber Tutu rushed forward, then did a few spins before finally slamming her leg against his right shoulder causing him to loose 1000 life points.

Chazz says, with a cold sly grin, "Is your Ballet recital over?"

Alexis states, seriously, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you cause thanks to my ballerina's special ability. You loose another three-hundred points."

Current Score  
Chazz: 2700  
Alexis: 3400

Alexis sends two cards into the spell/trap slots and she calls out, "Now I'll throw down two face-downs and…"

Chazz says, interrupting and pressing a button on the disc, "Then I'll step in. Why do you look so surprised you already know what my face-down card is. So didn't you think I'd use it? Oh wait I know, you weren't sure when I'd use it or what card I'd use it on." Chazz's tornado comes to one of Alexis's cards which is revealed as Holy Life Barrier is destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly smile, "Poor girl! If only she were able to see into the future like we can."

Alexis gains a smirk on her face and she thinks, _"There's no way Chazz is physic. Psycho maybe but not physic. If he really could see the future, he would have destroyed my other face-down card. 'Cause that's the one I plan to use to destroy his Armed Dragon. As soon as Chazz upgrades his Level three dragon to a Level five dragon, I'll just activate my Pure Pupil trap card and send his monster straight to the graveyard."_

Chazz draws another card from his deck and he calls out, "My move, check this out."

Syrus exclaims, "Alexis be careful Chazz is probably going to activate his dragon's special ability!"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "And play a stronger one."

Alexis thinks in her mind, _"Well we all know what you're going to do so just do it."_

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "Do you really think I'm going to walk into your trap? Not on your life. Maybe the old Chazz would have, but the new and improved Chazz knows better. Your targeting my dragon with your face-down card."

This caused Alexis to grit her teeth as the knowledge that her plans had been found out and Chazz exclaims, coldly, "As soon as it evolves as it evolves to a Level 5, you were going to blast it off the field with Pure Pupil!"

Alexis gasps and she calls out, shocked, "But how did you know that?"

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile as an eerie white light surrounded his entire body yet again, "It will all be clear when I win and you stand by my side where you belong."

Alexis asks, perplexed, "What's happening to me?"

Chazz exclaims, coldly, "You're beginning to see the light!"

Kento calls out, annoyed, "What's with this 'seeing the light' crap!?"

Sage says, in a serious tone, "I don't know, but I think that Chazz has lost it."

Hassleberry says, "Maybe revealing his entire hand wasn't such a bad tactic after all."

Syrus asks, "How do you figure?"

Atticus says, as he was bitting his thumb, "Just look isn't it obvious? Chazz totally threw Alexis off her game. Since she can see his hand, she's trying to predict his moves. But instead of showing her usual confidence, she keeps second guessing herself. She's distracted, she's more worried about his cards then her own. If she doesn't snap out of it then she's going to loose."

Cye exclaims, seriously, "Come on 'Lex!"

Hassleberry yells out, "Forget about him, worry about your own maneuvers now!"

Inuyasha calls out, in a cold nasty tone, "Too late for that, dorks! Hey Alexis, did you figure out what Princeton going to do next?"

Chazz sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'm activating my Level Down spell and thanks to this card the Level five Dragon in my hand decreases by two levels so I can play it without a sacrifice. Didn't see that coming, did ya? Armed Dragon level five your up!"Soon after, Armed Dragon LV5 (A: 2400/D: 1700) onto the field and Chazz calls out, "Now send her little ballerina twirling straight to the graveyard! Inferno Assault!" Chazz's dragon charges towards Cyber Tutu, smashes its fist to her, destroying her and costing Alexis 1400 life points.

Alexis exclaims, as she draws a card from her deck, "She was equipped with Angel Wing and when ever it gets destroyed, its ability activates. So I can draw one card."

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "You're gonna need it, cause I'm not done. My Armed Dragon level three was feeling a little left out." Chazz said giving the silent command for it to attack next causing Alexis another 1200 points of damage to her life points.

Current Score:  
Chazz: 2700  
Alexis: 0800

Jenny calls out, horrified, "Alexis!"

Atticus says, sadly, "Poor 'sis, I've never seen her like this. I just to run out there and protect her like when we were kids.

Jasmine says, with a half smile, "Oh Atticus, you're so sweet."

Mindy says, with a bright smile, "I wish I had a brother like you."

Chazz exclaims, coldly, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot my Armed Dragon level five has a special ability. Of course you could've stopped me with your Pure Pupil trap if you had a monster on the field with less than a thousand points. But since I knew your plan all along I made sure to destroy all your monsters before activating it and so now that the coast is clear. I sacrifice my level five dragon, so I can summon this to the field, Armed Dragon level seven!" Soon after, Armed Dragon Level 7 (A: 2800/D: 1000) appears onto the field.

All of the SOL members calls out, in glee, "Yea Chazz! You can do it!"

Melody says, with a cold sly smirk, "This is your last shot, so you better make it count. Unless you want to quit?"

Alister says, seriously, "Damn it! I can't believe that Inuyasha and Melody would betray us!"

Keiko says, "This Sartorius asshole was the one, who's responsible for this! He used what happened between Kagome and Inuyasha to his advantage to get control of Inuyasha."

Yusuke says, seriously, "What I want to know is what Sartorius wants with Inuyasha and Melody?"

Atticus exclaims, as he stood up from his seat, "Don't give up, sis! Remember that new song I've been working on, well it's finally done. I dedicate to you, Alexis…"

'_Lexy how I wish you could_

_see that no one but you can  
control your destiny, your  
futures in your hands so wipe  
away that tear and 'Lexy remember  
your brother's always here!  
_  
Syrus says, repulsed by his singing, "Oh man, don't quite your day job."

Ryuko says, disgusted, "That has got to be the worse thing I've ever heard."

Hassleberry says, "Roger that."

Keiko tells Alister, seriously, "If you by any chance take his advice, Alister, I swear, I'll shoot you myself."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Come on guys, his song was kind of catchy if you ask me!" This caused Syrus, Keiko, Ryuko, and Hassleberry to anime fall back into their seats while Jasmine and Mindy both laughed softly at what he said while at the same time blushing.

Alexis says, with a smile, "That really meant a lot to me, thanks Atticus." Alexis then returned her attention to Chazz and she calls out, seriously, drawing a card, "You want to see the future? Well here it is! My move…"

Chazz calls out, coldly, "I don't have a lame song for ya, but I do have this, six hundred points of damage to your score! Thanks to my Infernal White spell!" Chazz's spell card Infernal White zapped 600 more life points away from Alexis.

Alexis sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Fine, I activate my Pot of Greed! So I'll draw two cards!" Alexis draws two cards from her deck, places a card onto the disc and calls out, "Then, I play Cyber Petit Angel!" Soon after, Cyber Petit Angel (A: 300/D: 200) appears onto the field and a card appears in Alexis's hand. Alexis calls out, "And thanks to its special effect, I can add my Machine Angel Ritual to my hand and you know what that means don't you? Now I sacrifice my Angel and my Cyber Prima in order to summon!" Alexis stated as she sent her two monsters Cyber Petit Angel (A: 300/D: 200) & Cyber Prima (A: 2300/D: 1600) to the grave. "My Cyber Angel Dakini!" Alexis stated as she placed Cyber Angel Dakin (A: 2700/D: 2400) onto the field. Alexis calls out, with a sly smile, "And just like in my brother's song, you can decide you own destiny by choosing which one of your monsters my Dakini will destroy now."

Chazz replies, with a cold annoyed tone, "I pick my Level three dragon."

Alexis calls out, seriously, "You heard him! Attack!" Cyber Angel Dakini destroys Armed Dragon LV3 with her special ability. Alexis sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Lastly, I place two cards face down." Alexis thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Alright based on Chazz's hand, it looks like I have two options. He has twenty-seven hundred life points and my Cyber Anger Dakini has twenty-seven hundred attack points so if Chazz attacks me with his level seven dragon, I'll activate my Doble Passe Trap Card. Sure I'll loose the rest of my life points but thanks to my trap so will Chazz. In that case the duel will end in a draw, of course there's always the chance he'll activate his dragon's special ability. It lets him destroy all my monsters by sacrificing one from his hand. The good news is, Chazz doesn't have any monsters in his hand and even if he draws one in his next turn, my Cyber Angel Dakini will be protected thanks to my other trap card Angel Blast. 'Cause if Chazz tries to use his dragon special ability against my Dakini, not only will my Angel Blast shield it from harm, it will also instantly fry the attacking monster to a crisp. Then I'll win the duel, how's that for taking control of my own destiny?"  
_  
Current Score  
Chazz: 2700  
Alexis: 0200

Inuyasha asks, with a cold sly grin, "Ha ha ha! Your thinking pretty hard about this move aren't you?"

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "Going through every possible scenario in your head?"

Alexis says, with a serious tone, "Yeah, maybe I am and you know what maybe I figured out how to beat your tacky white pants off. You see unlike you Chazz, I'm not going to let someone else decide my fate. I mean what happened to you? I mean sure you've always been an obnoxious brat but you use to think to think for yourself."

Chazz calls out, "You'll understand once you step into the light. I was in the dark to until Master Sartorius showed me the way. Now everything is clear. Ah, the light shines on all of us, you just have to choose to see it 'Lex. It holds all the answers. All hail the light!"

The SOL members yell out, in unison, "ALL HAIL THE LIGHT!"

Melody says, with a cold sly smile, "Hear that? You can be a part of it too. Just surrender to the light."

The SOL members calls out, "SURRENDER TO THE LIGHT!"

Alexis calls out, seriously, "They're nuts!"

Chazz draws his card and he calls out, "It's only a matter of time Alexis." Chazz sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I play my Magical Mallet spell. This changes everything, cause my entire hand goes right back into my deck now. Then I shuffle and Walla, I get to draw the same number of cards I put back in my deck. Now let's see what I've got. Ah not bad at all!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, horrified, _"His whole hand just changed and what's worse, he drew really powerful cards."_

Chazz places a card onto his disc and he calls out, "I sacrifice my level seven dragon! So I can bring out my Armed Dragon Level ten!" Armed Dragon LV7 explodes and Armed Dragon LV10 (A: 3000/D: 2000) appears in its places. Chazz sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, coldly, Hold on it gets worse, cause now I play White Veil." Just then a bright white glow comes from the card and everyone is forced to cover their eyes. When the glow fades away, Chazz's dragon turns totally white and its eyes become a bright violet.

Alexis says, "His monster…It's too powerful." Alexis thinks in her mind, seriously, _"But that doesn't mean that I will lose this duel! I can still end this in a draw."_ Alexis calls out, "I play Doble Passé!" Alexis revealed her Doble Passé trap card, but it wouldn't activate. Alexis asks, perplexed, "What's going on? Why won't it activate?"

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly grin, "That's because Princeton's dragon is protected by the light of truth. It is wearing a White Veil."

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "And thanks to it, all spell and trap cards on your side of the field are destroyed when my dragon attacks." Just then powerful waves of sound destroy all of Alexis's two face-downs and her Doble Passé are destroyed. Chazz shouts out, "Now, Armed Dragon LV10, attack! Your target is her Cyber Angel Dakini! Show her the light with Armed Luminescent Blast!" Armed Dragon LV10 launches a sphere of white light energy at Alexis's Cyber Angel Dakini, destroying it in a huge explosion, and Alexis screams out as a white light baths her form as the last of her life-points are depleted. After the white light fades away, Alexis slumps down to her left side.

Final Score:

Chazz: 2700

Alexis: 0000

Jaden exclaims, shocked, "It's over!"

Hikari asks, worriedly, "Is she all right?!" Our heroes and heroines rush down to help Alexis out and they quickly get to the edge of the dueling ring where she is near.

Atticus calls out, "Alexis, are you all right?"

Chazz walks up to Alexis and tells Atticus, "What are you going to do? Sing her another lame song?"

Inuyasha says, with a cold nasty tone, "Face it, dork, she is one of us now!"

Tyson exclaims, angrily, "What do you mean?!"

Chazz tells Tyson, "You will see, dragon boy! When you join us in the light!"

Tyson roars out, angrily, "Just try it!"

Tenchi tells Tyson, worriedly, "Don't get him started, Tyson! He really is nuts!"

Atticus says, worriedly, "She must be in shock!"

Keiko shouts out, worriedly, "Alexis, are you okay?! Alexis, please answer!"

Hilary calls out, "Alexis, are you okay?!"

Lee calls out, "Alexis-sempai, wake up!"

Jasmine and Mindy yell out in unison, "Say something!"

Soon enough, Alexis starts to get up to a kneeling position and Atticus tells her, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, sis! You tried your best!"

Jaden tells her, with a smile, "Atticus is right, Lex! You stayed true to yourself and you never gave up!"

However, Alexis says, in a cold and emotionless, "Don't you guys see? I'm glad that I lost. It opened my eyes to the truth. I've seen the light."

Our group gasps in shock and Kento says, lowly, "Oh, man. Don't tell me that she…?"

Alexis gets to her feet and says, in a cold tone, "You were right, Chazz. Thank you." When everyone looks into her eyes, it had a cold and evil glare to them now. Alexis then says, with an evil grin on her lips, "I'm ready to enter the Society of Light now."

Chazz says, plainly, "It is your destiny."

Everyone gasps in horror and Jenny says, lowly and worriedly, "She…She's been brainwashed."

Jaden says, plainly, "It is worse than we thought."

However, from the inside, Jaden's emotions were turning into anger instant and a dark voice boomed, _**"Second seal unlock!"**_ Jaden's body had radiated a small red glow, which was sensed by Ryoko and Hiei.

Ryoko thinks in her mind, _"It has to be…"_

Hiei thinks in his mind, _"It's…demon energy! It's impossible, but somehow I'm sensing demon energy from the boy. That's impossible! It feels like the demon energy belongs to him."_

(**A few days later; In front of the Ra Yellow dorm**)

A few days later, Yusuke, Ryo, Tyson, Tenchi, Ichigo, and their friends told stories about their adventures, seeing that Inuyasha and Melody were in the Society of Light. We find Kira, Mia, Hilary, Max, Kai, Tyson, Keiko, Alister, and Hikari visiting the Ra Yellow dorm where Sasuke, Ryo, Kento, Rowen, Ken, Yusuke, and Kurama are staying since they refuse to become part of the Society of Light or 'Society of Trash' as the Urameshi siblings dubbed it. Atticus is staying behind to try to talk some sense into his sister, but today, our heroes and heroines would discover things would get worse. As Yusuke, Sasuke, TK, Ken, Hinata, Ryo, Kuwabara, and Kurama come out to greet their friends to head over to the Slifer Red dorm to meet with Naruto, Jaden, Jenny, Syrus, and Hassleberry on what to do about this new 'situation'. Ino, Sakura, Yolei, Ryoko, Ayeka, Tenchi, Jasmine, and Mindy run up towards all of them with worried looks on their faces.

Ken asks Yolei, concerned, "Yolei, what's wrong?"

Yolei tells Ken, fearfully, "It's horrible, Ken!"

Ino says, with a serious tone, "Alexis, wearing a white uniform similar to Obelisk girls' one, and that dog demon girl, Melody, barged into the Girls' Dorm and started to duel and brainwash every single girl in the dorm!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Yolei yells out, seriously, "We barely made out of there!"

Ryo looks at the group and asks, concerned, "Where are Ray, Tenten, Cye, Sage, and Kari?"

The group look at the ground, solemnly, and Mindy says, solemnly, "We…We're sorry, Ryo."

Jasmine tells them, solemnly, "We lost them to the Society of Light."

The group gasps in shock and horror and Kento yells out, horrified, "No!"

Sakura tells Kento, "I wish that it wasn't true. All four of them tried to stop Alexis and Melody, but Alexis and Melody dueled them and they lost. They…They've been brainwashed."

Ryo says, stunned and barely able to speak, "No…Not my friends…"

Tyson yells out, angrily, "Damn it! It's all because that asshole, Sartorius! Whoever he is! Now, Ray's with them!"

Kurama tells Tyson, with a serious tone, "Well, sooner or later, the villain always makes their grand appearance. For now, all we can do is inform Jaden and the others in the Slifer dorm about what happened." The group nods solemnly and Ryo and Tyson hangs their heads low.

Ryo says, weakly, "I should have been there."

Rowen tells Ryo, "There was nothing you could have done if you were there, Ryo. You would have been brainwashed along with them."

Sakura tells Ryo, with a smile and strong tone, "Don't worry, Ryo. We will get your friends back! I know it!"

Ryo raises his head and replies, with a smile, "Thanks, Sakura. You're right. Let's go." Soon enough, the group heads off to the Slifer Red dorms to inform Jaden and the others there the bad news.

Ken tells Yolei, with a serious tone, "Don't worry, Yolei. We will get Kari back along with the others."

Yolei tells Ken, with a worried tone, "I hope so, Ken."

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, together, we can do anything! Right!"

Hikari says, with a wide smile, "That's right, bro! This Sartorius jerk won't know what hit him!" Soon after, they made it to the Slifer Red dorm, where Hiei, Naruto, Kenny, Daichi, Jaden, and Jenny came out.

Max calls out, "Guys, they got Ray!"

Kenny yells out, shocked, "No!"

Tyson says, seriously, "I'm afraid so, Chief!"

Kento stomps the ground and he yells out, angrily, "Damn that Sartorius asshole! He's gonna pay for taking away Cye and Sage from us!"

Rowen says, seriously, "Don't worry, Kento! He'll pay alright!"

Yusuke says, in an angered tone, "Damn him! First, he brainwashes Inuyasha and Melody, by using what happened with my cousin and Inuyasha, then he's taking away our friends away!"

Kira says, perplexed, "But what could Inuyasha and Melody give to Sartorius if he's using them!?"

Just then, a child-like voice calls out, "I can answer that one!" Everyone turns to see a restored and healed Shippo and Kirara, in her tiny cat form, coming towards them. The Urameshi siblings and three of the remaining Ronin Warriors got into defensive stances.

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "Okay, who the hell are you!?"

Jaden gets in front of Yusuke and he says, "Calm down, Yusuke! He's harmless!"

Shippo jumps onto Jenny's right shoulder and he says, "My name's Shippo and I'm a friend of Inuyasha, Melody, and Kagome!" The group gasps in shock and Tyson yells out, shocked, "You mean that you know Kagome!"

Shippo nods his head and he says, "That's right! You have to believe me that Inuyasha was lied to! When Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing, she assumed that Inuyasha had turn his back onto her, but he wasn't. That creep, Sartorius, lied to Inuyasha to get control of him, just because he's the 'Chosen Hanyou'!"

Hiei and Kurama gasp in shock and Kurama says, shocked, "Inuyasha is the 'Chosen Hanyou' from the prophecy!"

Everyone looks at him, perplexed. Yusuke asks, "Kurama, do you know about this 'Chosen Hanyou'?"

Kurama says, in a plain and logical tone, "As a matter of fact, yes, and it's one of the reasons why half demons are hated by the demonic brethren. In fact, Sartorius must know that Inuyasha is the reincarnation of Taigoku, the Egyptian Dog Demon and Pharaoh Atem's greatest ally and friend, during his time as Pharaoh. Taigoku, like Inuyasha and Melody, was a half-demon and came from a powerful and 'upper class' demon family, but being royalty wasn't in his nature. Taigoku was born warrior and fighter not to mention brash, hard-headed, stubborn, cocky, and real nasty at times as well."

Hiei says, in a serious tone, "I thought that Taigoku was nothing more but a legend. I didn't know that it was Inuyasha that was the reincarnation of the Egyptian Dog Demon."

Shippo says, in a serious tone, "Plus, Sartorius is using Inuyasha to take over the world and universe!"

Hikari asks, curiously, "How's Kagome taking this, though?"

Shippo sighs and he replies, solemnly, "She's beating herself about this real hard and she's blaming herself for allowing her emotions to get the better of her, which allowed Sartorius to attack Inuyasha, when he was emotionally weakened."

Ryo says, in an angered and serious tone, "That asshole, Sartorius, has no honor at all."

Kento says, seriously, "That guy is toast when I find him!"

Yusuke says, in an angered tone, "Get in line, Kento! That bastard feed lies about my cousin to Inuyasha's head and he's getting a supreme ass-kicking from yours truly!"

(**In the Ra Yellow dorms; Two days later**)

We found our former spirit detective walking in his DA pajamas, in his old rooms in the Ra Yellow dorm, because the Obelisk Dorms were turned into the 'White Dorm', while Hikari and Kira were with Keiko in her old room Ra Yellow dorm, Sasuke, Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Ichigo, Tenchi, Ryoko, Orihime were staying in their old rooms in the Ra Yellow dorms as well, Kai was with Tyson and Kenny, while Jasmine and Mindy stayed in rooms that Washu had in her lab.

Yusuke says, annoyed, "That damned Sartorius! He's brainwashed Inuyasha and Melody and turned them against us and used what happened with Kagome and Inuyasha to get Inuyasha in his control! He's gonna pay!" Soon after, Yusuke went to fell asleep. Soon after, Yusuke finds himself in a dead forest with a thick fog. Yusuke calls out, perplexed, "Hey, what's going on here!? Where the hell am I?"

Just then, a voice rings out, one that isn't human, "I finally found you, Yusuke Urameshi." Just then, Yusuke turns to see Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin standing behind him.

Yusuke exclaims, stunned, "Hey, wait! You're one of Jaden's new alien hero monsters, aren't you!"

Aqua Dolphin says, in a serious tone, "My name is Aquas! I am a citizen of Neo-Space, a realm of the universe where all forces of life interact, and the realm of the universe that gives the universe its balance."

Yusuke calls out, stunned, "Wait! Jaden did mention that he went to someplace called Neo-Space. How did I get here, exactly?"

Neos replies, "I transported your soul to this realm from Earth! I've heard about a drastic change in your school, Duel Academy."

Yusuke says, nastily, "If you're referring to that weird 'White Dorm' or the Society of Light, then you're right on the money, Aquas."

Aquas says, in a serious tone, "Yusuke, the whole universe is in jeopardy. For all things exist, there's Neo-Space, a balance, earth and air, light and darkness. Without one, the other can't survive."

Yusuke says, "Like fries and ketchup!"

Aquas sighs and says, "Yes, like fries and ketchup!" Neos tells Yusuke, seriously, "Now, the balance has tipped and we need you!"

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Who me?"

Aquas says, "Yes, you and as well as the other 'Chosen Duelists' on earth. Probably, you don't know this, but your friend, Jaden Yuki, has gotten his own call to save the universe from destruction, when he was given the power of Neos in his dueling deck."

Yusuke says, perplexed, "Wait! So, those new monsters of Jaden's were actual…"

Aquas says, finishing Yusuke's sentence, again, "…Neo-Spacians and you'll get your own power." Aquas then points to the other Neo-Spacians and says, "These are my allies: Firefly, a Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, Sky, a Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, Khan, a Neo-Spacian Dark Panther, Ground, a Neo-Spacian Groun Mole, and Glom, a Neo-Spacian Glow Moss."

Yusuke says, "It's nice to meet you guys."

Sky says, in a feminine voice, "The pleasure is mine, Yusuke."

Aquas tells Yusuke, strongly, "All of us have been waiting for you for some time, Yusuke to help us defeat the Society of Light and as well as the avatar of the Society."

Yusuke says, seriously, "Don't worry I will! That asshole has the half-demon that my cousin loves and cares for under his control and he'll pay for messing up my family."

Aquas tells Yusuke, "I'll also fight with you."

Yusuke tells Aquas, "Thanks, Aquas!"

Aquas says, "Hold out your hand, Yusuke." Yusuke did as he was told and the Neo-Spacians glows in a bright light forcing Yusuke to scream out and covering his eyes.

In the 'Real World', we found Yusuke waking up to his alarm as he went and slam his fist onto it, shutting up and sits up on his bed. Yusuke yawns and stretches his arms, while thinking in his mind, _"Damn! That was a weird dream."_

Yusuke gets out of his bed and looks onto the nearby table, sees a few cards by his deck holder with one of them displaying Aquas in a card known as Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin, a three star monster with 600 attack points and 800 defense points, and thinks, shocked, _"No way! So, it wasn't a weird dream after all! Awesome!"_

Aquas spoke from the card, _**"Of course it was real, you half-humans are so difficult to convince sometimes! You're deck is infused with the power of Neo-Space and as long as you have it, Neos and I will always be with you as well as your friends and guides. Until then, Yusuke Urameshi, good luck!"**_

(**Two days later; At Lady Hokage's office in the Leaf Village in the mid-morning**)

In a huge building in the Leaf Village, Naruto's and his fellow leaf ninja and friends' home village, we find Lady Tsunade sleeping with her head on the desk with a pill of papers stacked on her desk. Just then, two ninjas came into the office and one of the ninja calls out, "Lady Hokage!" Soon after, Tsunade woke up from her sleep and yawned in reply.

Tsunade says, sleepily, "Yeah, what's up?"

The second leaf ninja replies, seriously, "Lady Hokage, the girl and her friends that you want to speak with are here."

Tsunade says, seriously, "Send them in!" Soon after, a group of 'people' came into the room, which were Kagome Higurashi, her elder brother, Sanosake, and her friends, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ayame, and Inuyasha's and Melody's elder half brother, Sesshomaru.

Tsunade says, with a smile, "Welcome to the Leaf Village, Kagome Higurashi. Judging by your appearance, you don't look like this infamous 'Sick Girl' that I've known about."

Kagome says, nervously, "There's a reason for that."

Tsunade says, seriously, "Spare me the stories, Kagome! I know about your adventures from the Feudal Era from your friend, Koenma."

Sango says, surprised, "Koenma came here!"

Tsunade takes out a scroll and she says, seriously, "That's right! He paid me a visit about him finding more Uchihas, other than Sasuke Uchiha and his elder brother Itachi Uchiha, out there. Kagome, Sanosake, did you two know much about your grandmother, Koli Higurashi?"

Sanosake says, "No, she never spoke of her past before."

Tsunade says, in a serious tone, "Well, this may come as a shock to you, but her maiden name was Koli Uchiha, another missing ninja from the Leaf Village."

Kagome and Sanosake gasp in shock and Kagome exclaims, "No way! Grandma was an Uchiha!"

Tsunade nods her head and she says, seriously, "That's right! We didn't know about her life outside of the village before, but thanks to Koenma doing some research on the Higurashi family bloodline we found out that the Sharingan was in the bloodline."

Sanosake says, "Whoa! I never thought that grandma was an Uchiha and we had the Sharingan."

Tsunade says, seriously, "Now, we need to train you two as ninjas, right away!"

Kagome yells out, stunned, "Now!"

Tsunade says, seriously, "Now, because two of my leaf village ninjas that went to Duel Academy named Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, gave me a message on what was going on there. There's appears to be a group called the Society of Light and four members of the Society ruthlessly attacked, dueled, and brainwashed everyone of the Obelisk students, except for a few and one of my leaf ninja was taken in by the Society. Naruto and Sasuke described two of the Society members being two dog humanoid beings, wearing white kimonos."

Kagome, Sanosake, and their friends gasp in shock, while Sesshomaru's eyes widened and Kagome says, lowly and solemnly, "It can't be…"

Miroku asks Tsunade, curiously, "Lady Hokage, did these 'dog humanoid beings' happened to have long silver hair, one of them in a pony-tailed style?"

Tsunade nods her head and she replies, "That's right! There were identified that they seem to know Kagome and their names are Inuyasha and Melody. Just earlier, your friends, Shippo and Kirara, appeared in Academy Island, however, Inuyasha and Melody spotted them and hurt them really bad, but they aren't dead."

Kagome could feel her whole body tremble and she thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh no! Inuyasha…please tell me that you didn't…"_

Koga says, in a serious tone, "I bet you anything that Sartorius must be the one, who's running this 'Society of Light' group."

Kagome's breathing becomes rapid and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"It's all my fault! I jumped into conclusions and Yusuke, Kari, Kira, Shippo, Kirara, Alister, and Keiko could be in trouble with that bastard, Sartorius, having Inuyasha and Melody under his fucking control, along with Tyson, Tenchi, Ichigo, Jaden, and Jenny, since that asshole needs them as well with me!"_ Kagome's solemnly and heartbroken expression on her lips turns into a very angry scowl never before seen in our time-traveling priestess and her eyes began to change to a VERY angry pair of Sharingan eyes. Kagome's body soon after is surrounded by a huge amount of chakra and her brother and friends, including Sesshomaru looks at her.

Sanosake thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This isn't good! The thought on Inuyasha and Melody ruthlessly attacking other people is too overwhelming for her." _Sanosake yells out, seriously, "Damn it! Kagome! Calm down!!"

Kagome then says, with an angered tone, "Don't worry, Sano! I won't allow my emotions to get the better of me, again, but that asshole has angered me more than ever!"

Sango says, seriously, "Don't worry, Kagome! We'll free Inuyasha and Melody and that bastard will pay for what he's done."

Tsunade says, in a serious tone, "In order to do that, you'll need to train on how to use your Sharingan effectively and I've got the perfect teacher in mind."

Ayame asks, "Who?" Soon after, the door opened up and a familiar male figured entered the room…

(**Within Sartorius's lair; on the meanwhile**)

On the meanwhile, within Sartorius's lair, he shuffles around his Tarot cards around and puts five of them down back-side up. When he flips the cards over, he finds them to be The Fool, The Pauper, The Moon, The Empress, The Temperance, The Prankster, The Fire, The Magician, The Judgment, The Clown, The World, and The Spirit.

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "The Fool, which represents Jaden Yuki, The Pauper, which represents Jenny Yuki, The Moon, which represents Tenchi Masaki, The Temperance, which represents Yusuke Urameshi, The Empress, which represents Yusuke's elder twin sister, Hikari Urameshi, The Prankster, which represents Yusuke's younger twin sister, Kira Urameshi, The Fire, which represents Ryo Sanada of the Wildfire, The Magician, which represents Sasuke Uchiha, The Judgment, which represents Tyson Granger, The Clown, which represents Naruto Uzumaki, The World, which represents Kai Hiwatari, and The Spirit, which represents Ichigo Kurosaki. The cards tell me that they will be vital to my plans, but will they stand by my side or stand in my way. They must be tested." Sartorius then takes a remote control, a large television screen lowers down in front of him, and when the screen turns on, it displays Melody's, Ray's, Cye's, Sage's, and Kari's face, Ray, Cye and Sage were wearing similar white uniforms to Chazz's uniform and Kari are wearing similar white uniforms to Obelisk Girls' uniform, and all of them have cold looks in their eyes.

Melody asks Sartorius, through the screen and in a cold serious tone, "Yes, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius asks the group, in a serious tone, "Are the plans for testing Jaden Yuki set?"

Sage replies, with a cold serious tone, "Yes, sir. Inuyasha, Chazz, and Alexis have already made the plans to test Jaden Yuki right away."

Sartorius nods his head and says, "Good."

Cye asks Sartorius, in a cold and emotionless tone, "Is there anything else, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius tells them, "Yes, there is. I need plans to start testing your friend, Ryo Sanada, along with Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jenny Yuki, Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Granger, Tenchi Masaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki right away. They might be ones along with Jaden that we need."

Ray says, with a cold sly smile and cold sly tone, "Don't worry, sir. Tyson might be a major ditz, but we will make sure he will see the light."

Melody then adds, with her own cold sly smile and tone, "That's right, Master Sartorius. That traitorous little whore's three cousins, Yusuke, Hikari, and Kira, might be stubborn and hardheaded, like she is, but they're good enough to know when to open to 'new' ideas. They will be by our sides in the Society of Light, soon."

Sartorius nods his head and says, with an evil smile, "I know that you all won't let me down." Sartorius then looks at our Digidestined of Light on the screen and he states, plainly, "Ms. Kamiya?"

Kari replies, with a cold serious tone, "Yes, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius tells Kari, with a plain tone, "I think that it is time for your friends, Miyako Inoue and Ken Ichijouji to stop trying to resist destiny. As it was destiny to protect the world as Digidestined, it is their destiny to do so again as part of the Society of Light. Please show them the way, my dear."

Kari bows and replies, with a cold sly smile, "It will be my pleasure, Master Sartorius."

(**One night; After Jaden's duel with Sartorius's lawyer known as 'X'**)

And did the testing begin for our heroes and heroines, we find Jaden, Jenny, Syrus, Hassleberry, Aster, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, Shippo, who was on Keiko's right shoulder, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Yoruichi, Rukia, Chad, Tyson, Kai, Max, Hilary, Daichi, Ryo, Kento, Rowen, Mia, Tenchi and his female friends, and our seven ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village are within a cave within the ground of Academy Island in the aftermath of the duel with Sartorius's lawyer simply known as 'X' and another goon from the SOL was taken care of by Jenny. They came to the cave when the 'invitation' for the 'party' came out, but thinking that this could be a trap, Ken, and Yolei were left outside despite their protests. Jaden had just defeated 'X' and the group was celebrating his latest victory against another of Sartorius's goons.

Syrus yells out, excitedly, "Awesome, Jay!"

Kira says, with a wide sly grin on her lips, "Well, this case is closed!"

Hikari nods her head and calls out, "No joke, Kira! Let's get out of here!"

Just then a female voice calls out, seriously, "Wrong, girlfriend!" Everyone looks to the source to see three people coming out of the shadows, one looks to a young man of eighteen or so with green hair, hazel brown eyes, and wearing a white shirt, jeans and a denim jacket and the other two are girls of the same age with the first one having red hair that goes to her shoulders, cheery red eyes, and wearing a red V-cut shirt, which showed a bit of her cleavage and jeans, and the second one having red hair that go down to her buttocks, mysterious pink colored eyes, and wearing a black female biker's uniform.

Yusuke calls out, "Great! More unwanted faces!"

Rowen says, seriously, "Oh no! It's Archie Bard!"

Ryo asks, curiously, "You know that guy, Rowen!"

Rowen says, "That's right! Archie Bard is a pro-duelist!"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "I'm afraid that Rowen speaks the truth, Ryo! Archie Bard is known to end his duels in one turn! The two girls with them are twin sisters, with the one with red hair, Tomoe Barge being the oldest and the other own is Mizi Barge! They're as well are a very dangerous pair in the pro-dueling world!"

Archie tells Ryo, with a sly smile, "That's right, kid! These gals are going to duel the ones that's named Kira Urameshi and Ichigo Kurosaki! And you're mine!"

Kira says, seriously, "And what makes you think that we will duel?!"

Tomoe says, with her own sly smile, "Sorry, brat, but that's not an option. By the rules of that contact, if you don't duel us, the Slifer Red dorm is history!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Orihime calls out, stunned, "You can't!"

Archie says, with a nasty sly grin, "We just did!" Archie then displays the contact that Jaden, Tyson, and Naruto signed, mistaking it for a 'guest list' for a 'party'.

Ichigo, Kira, and Ryo take out their duel disks, attached them to their left wrists, while putting their dueling deck inside them, and Sakura tells Naruto, annoyed, "Thanks a lot, Naruto!"

Kai tells Tyson, annoyed, "Tyson, next time READ THE FINE PRINT!!"

Tyson tells Kai, nervously, "Jaden, Naruto, and I said we were sorry already! Those jerks are real sneaky!"

Ryo steps forward with Archie and calls out, with a serious tone, "You won't take me down, wise-ass!"

Archie calls out, seriously as he activates his duel disk and draws five cards from his deck, "We'll see about that! Draw your cards, kid!" Ryo activates his duel disc and drew his own five cards.

Mia says, lowly, "Be careful, Ryo."

"Let's duel!" Archie and Ryo calls out, in unison

Starting Score

Archie: 4000

Ryo: 4000

Archie draws one card from his deck and says, with a sly smile, "I'll start!" Archie puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play Meteor of Destruction! This card takes away one thousand of your life-points automatically since you have more than three thousand!" A huge meteor slams into Ryo and he yells out as he loses 1000 life-points! Archie then puts another card in the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I play Fiend's Sanctuary and get one Metal Fiend Tokens!" Soon after, a Metal Fiend Token (A: 0/D: 0) comes to the field in attack mode. Archie then puts one card on his duel disk and yells out, "Next, I sacrifice them to summon my Summoned Skull!" The token vanishes from the field and Summoned Skull (A: 2500/D: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode.

Ryo says, with a sly smile, "Too bad it can't attack this turn!"

Archie puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Wrong, fool! I play my Mischief of the Time Goddess! Now, your turn is skipped and it returns to my Battle Phase!"

All of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Mia calls out, stunned, "Ryo!"

Archie calls out, seriously, "Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!" Summoned Skull summons his lightning blot, fires it at Ryo, and he yelps as he loses 2500 life-points, in one strike.

Syrus says, worriedly, "Oh man! Ryo nearly lost all of his life-points!"

Archie puts the final card in his hand and says, "I'll lay this face-down and call it a turn!"

Current Score:

Archie: 4000

Ryo: 0500

Ryo says, with a snarl, "Finally!" Ryo calls out, drawing one card from his hand, "My move!"

Archie pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Sorry, kid, but I play my Ring of Destruction!" Archie's face-down card is revealed to be Ring of Destruction and the ring comes onto Summoned Skull's neck causing Archie to say, with a nasty smile, "This destroys my monster and we lose life-points equal to my dragon's attack points! Game over!"

Ryo calls out, seriously, "I don't think so!" Just then a huge explosion destroys Summoned Skull, taking away 2500 of Archie's life-points, and covering the two duelists in smoke!

Archie says, with a smile, "I win!" But when the smoke clears, Ryo still has his remaining life-points and Archie yelps out in shock. Archie calls out, stunned, "You are still here, but how?!"

Ryo points to a face-up Hollowed Life Barrier and says, with a smile, "Simple, before you ringed exploded, I played the Trap Booster spell card in my hand, discarded one card, and played the Hollowed Life Barrier that I drew! This protects my life-points for this turn by discarding one more card from my hand!"

Archie says, annoyed, "You saved yourself for now!"

Ryo puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a sly smile, "No! I've already won, pal! I activate my Card of Sanctity! Now, we can draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Ryo and Archie drew until they were holding six cards in their hands. Ryo then sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Then, I play Monster Reborn to bring back the card that I discarded! My Flame Ruler!" Just then a pillar of blaze fire comes onto the field and Flame Ruler (A: 1500/D: 1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Ryo places a card onto the disc and he calls out, "Next, I'll sacrifice my Flame Ruler as two sacrifices for a Fire monster like…my Sacred Phoenix of Nephyths!" Flame Ruler disappears and Sacred Phoenix of Nephyths (A: 2300/D: 1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Ryo sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Then, I play a spell card called Fire's Flare!" An image of a spell card with a picture of a pillar of fire appears on the field. Ryo says, in a serious tone, "Now, I can do this…" Ryo sends his Great Angus (A: 1800/D: 1600) monster card to the graveyard and says, "…discard one level four or below monster from my hand to the graveyard to increase the attack on of my fire monsters by the attack of the discarded monster for the remainder of the turn! Since I've discard Great Angus, my phoenix gains eighteen hundred attack points added to its attack!" Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys shrieks loudly as its stats increases from 2900/1600 to 4700/1600!

Archie yells out, in shock, "No way!" Archie then says, with a sneer, "So, what?! Thanks to your trap card, all damage is reduced is zero, yours and mine!"

Ryo says, putting the last card in his hand in the spell/trap slots, "You think that you are the only one with Mischief of the Time Goddess, pal! This duel ends right here!" Ryo calls out, seriously, "Phoenix, end this duel! Fire Stream!" Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys fires a large stream of fire towards Archie and he yells out as he loses 4700 life-points, ending the duel immediately. Ryo calls out, with a smile, "That's game, pal!"

Final Score:

Archie: 0000

Ryo: 0500

After the final holograms fade away, Archie falls down to his knees and Jaden tells Ryo, with a smile, "That was a sweet duel, Ryo!"

Just then Tomoe and Mizi step forward and Tomoe says, reading her duel disk that has her duel deck, "All right, kiddies, you may have defeated him, but you have the two of us to deal with." Soon after, Kira and Ichigo prepare for their duel with Tomoe and Mizi, not knowing of what was happening outside.

(**Outside of the cave; during this same time**)

During the time that Jaden, Jenny, Ichigo, Kira, and Ryo are dueling for the 'fate' of the Red Dorm, we find Ken and Yolei waiting for them on the outside with worried expressions on their faces.

Yolei says, worriedly, "They've been gone a long while. What if it is a trap?"

Ken tells Yolei, reassuringly and with a smile, "Don't worry, they are strong people, especially Yusuke, Jaden, Ichigo, Tyson, and the others. I'm sure that they will be fine."

Yolei tells Ken, "I hope that you are right."

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "They will be. When they are with Master Sartorius in the light." The two Digidestined gasp in shock and turn to the source of the voice to find Kari Kamiya, in her female SOL uniform and a dueling deck with a dueling deck inside attached to her left wrist, looking straight at them with a cold evil sly smile on her lips.

Ken yells out, shocked, "Kari!" Just then a whole group of male and female SOL members surround them and Yolei asks Kari, seriously, "What's going on here?!"

Kari tells Ken, with a cold smile, "What do you think, Ken? It is time that you and Yolei join the Society of Light."

Kari activates her duel disk and Yolei asks, nervously, "Can we have a second opinion?"

Just then, another familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "I don't think so, girlfriend!" Ken and Yolei turns to see Inuyasha and Melody falling down and landing on their feet, in front of them.

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "You two, aren't going anyway, except to the Society of Light, once Kari defeats you!"

Yolei asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Your name's Inuyasha, right! Whatever this Sartorius person told you about Yusuke's cousin was all lies! She found out what really happened between you and this Kikyo person and she felt really bad on how she reacted!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold nasty tone, "Let me guess, that damn fox tyke, Shippo, told that! Once you've seen the light like we have, you'll see what a fucking lair that little fox is!"

Melody says, in a cold serious tone, "Either way, you're not leaving!" However, sometime later, Ken's and Yolei's screams come from the area that they were in as it is bathed in sickly white light two times.

(**A few days after the duel with 'X' and the three Pro Duelists;** **at** **the end of Hassleberry's and Sartorius's duel in front of the Red dorm**)

After our heroes and heroines got out of that 'problem' with Kira and Ichigo winning over Tomoe and Mizi, they found out to their horror that Ken and Yolei were brainwashed into the SOL by our Digidestined of Light. Now, we are witness the final moments of Hassleberry's and Sartorius's duel with Hassleberry in control of Sartorius's Arcana Force VIII-The Strength (A: 1800/D: 1800), but the Sartorius used the upside down position of that monster to regain his Arcana Force VII-The Chariot (A: 1700/D: 1700) and his Dino Tank (ATK: 3000).

Sartorius says, "Now, feel the sting of destiny." Dino Tank destroys Arcana Force VIII-The Strength, taking 1200 of Hassleberry's life-points, and ending the duel causing Hassleberry to fall to the ground face-first while Yusuke, Jaden, Jenny, Kenny, Ryo, Kento, Syrus, Ryuko, and Naruto watch in horror.

Jaden shouts out, shocked, "Hassleberry!"

Syrus shouts out in disbelief, "No way!"

Naruto yells out, horrified, "Hassleberry!" As Sartorius gets closer to Hassleberry, Yusuke, Tyson, Sasuke, Naruto, Jaden, and Syrus go over to Hassleberry and Yusuke yells out, nastily, "Touch him and get a severe ass-kicking, freak!"!"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, "Ah, Mr. Urameshi. I'm sorry to say, but he belongs to the light now."

Hassleberry goes to a kneeling position and says, "Well, you are a great duelist…" But then Hassleberry gets to his feet, his eyes turn into dinosaur slits, and exclaims, "But I'm not joining your club anytime soon!" Sartorius is shocked to see that Hassleberry has resisted his power.

Syrus exclaims, shocked and happily, "Hassleberry, you are okay!"

Sartorius says, in disbelief, "How can this be possible? No one can resist the power of the light."

Hassleberry kneels on his right knee and says, "Well, I'm no ordinary Joe. Take a look at this scar, boys." Hassleberry pulls up his left pants legs and displays a large scar on his left leg. Hassleberry then explains, "One day on a dig, a rockslide came down on me and split my leg wide open. However, the docs used a dinosaur bone that they found to fix me right up. Ever since then, I've had dino DNA inside of me. It makes me stronger than your average Joe."

Sakura says, "You've got to be kidding."

Syrus says, "He's gotta be making this up!"

Jaden says, "No. I've seen this on a cartoon once."

Tyson says, nodding his head, "Yeah, same here."

Sakura tells Jaden and Tyson, annoyed, "This is real life, you, two!"

Hassleberry's eyes transform into dinosaur-like eyes and he says, "Even through I lost, I won't be joining your club!" Sartorius turns around, gives a wide smile at this, and slowly walks away.

Naruto yells out, "Awesome!"

Jaden tells Tyranno, "Sweet duel!"

Hassleberry yells at Sartorius, "Yeah, just walk away! Show your mug around here again and I'll determine your future!"

Syrus tells Hassleberry, "You tell him."

(**The next day; within one of the classrooms within Duel Academy**)

Within one of the large classrooms in Duel Academy, we find Jaden, Jenny, Hassleberry, Syrus, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Tyson, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Hilary, Bastion, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Lee, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Alister, Kuwabara, and Kurama sitting together with the rest of Red, Yellow, and White clad students within the classroom.

Crowler declares through the microphone, "All right, settle down everyone! I have an important announcement to make! A new student is joining us! Now, make friends with him and play nice!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "What does he think we are in first grade?"

Hassleberry says, with a sly grin, "Well, I know someone who is."

Syrus yells out, angrily, "I can ignore that!"

Sasuke says, with a rare sly smile, "Well, I know someone that hasn't grown up!"

Naruto yells at Sasuke, "Hey, watch it, Sasuke!"

Crowler then calls out through the microphone, "I give you Duel Academy's newest pupil!" Our group of six heroes and heroines gasp in shock as they see Sartorius walk up to the stage and Crowler says, "He will be entering as a first-year student of Obelisk Blue and he is a little older than our other first-year students. However, he is eager to learn and our evaluation team says that he has great potential!"

Yusuke says, in a low angered tone, "Oh hell no!"

Hikari says, in a low and angered tone, "You've got to be kidding me."

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "He must really want to use Duel Academy for every evil plan that he has."

Jaden tells his friends, in a low tone, "Which is why we've got to stop him here."

Uryu says, in a serious tone, "That asshole won't get far."

(**The next day;** **within** **the 'White Dorm'**)

Inside of the new 'White Dorm', we find a huge group of white students, male and female, assembled in the main hallway with Chazz and Alexis, side by side, along with Inuyasha, Melody, Cye, Sage, Ray, Kari, Ken, Tenten, and Yolei behind them, with Ken having male SOL uniforms with Tenten and Yolei having a female SOL uniform on them.

All of the white students assembled exclaim in unison, "Long live the king! Long live Sartorius!"

Chazz tells Sartorius, in a cold sly smile, "Do you like the paintjob Master? All my idea."

Inuyasha says, in a cold annoyed tone, "In case you've forgotten, Princeton, who was the one, who helped got these dorks to see the Light."

Alexis says, coldly, "What both Chazz and Inuyasha mean that you are feeling at home, sir."

Melody tells Sartorius, in a cold and emotionless tone, "What do you think, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius replies, with a smile, "It is excellent work, my dear. Inuyasha, Mr. Princeton, and the rest of you have done an excellent job."

Chazz, Alexis, Inuyasha, Melody, Cye, Sage, Kari, Ken, Tenten, and Yolei bow their heads and say in unison, "Thank you, Master Sartorius."

Everyone starts to cheer and Sartorius tells them, "Please. I'm no more deserving of cheers than all of you. After all, I'm just a student in the eyes of destiny. All of us are a mere pupil waiting for hands of fate to mold our future. That time is now here." Everyone, minus Chazz, Alexis, Inuyasha, Melody, Cye, Sage, Ray, Kari, Ken, Tenten, and Yolei, then starts to cheer out Sartorius's name.

But then a familiar masculine female voice calls out, "Nice speech! But it won't prevent you from getting you put behind bars, freak!" Everyone gasps in shock and they look to see Kiyone and Mihoshi, in their Galaxy Police uniforms, standing in front of them with very serious looks on their faces.

Kiyone says, in a serious tone, "Sartorius, you are hereby under arrest!"

Chazz exclaims, horrified, "What!?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Says who?"

Max comes out from behind and replies, seriously, "The Galaxy Police that's who!?"

Mihoshi says, in a serious tone, "We've contacted headquarters for back up! If you choose to cooperate with us, then we may be lenient!"

Ray yells at Max, in a cold angered tone, "Max! What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Max says, in a serious tone, "What do you think we're going doing to do, Ray?! Send this guy behind bars where he belongs!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Watch your mouth with Master Sartorius, nonbeliever!"

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "He is a great man and he should be shown some respect."

Inuyasha flexes his claws and he says, in a cold threatening tone, "If you humans so much touch a hair on Master Sartorius, then I'll start sharpening my claws on you!"

Sartorius tells everyone, "Do not worry, my young pupils. I have foreseen their coming."

Kiyone tells Sartorius, in a serious tone, "Well, did you foresee Mihoshi and me taking you in for a lifetime in prison, freak! Now, release everyone under your mind-control!"

Sartorius tells Amara, "Mind-control, young Kiyone Makibi? You have my mistaken! You see, people come here for their own free will and all that has happen is they've seen the light."

Max yells at Sartorius, "As if, freak! After all the creeps that my friends faced in beybattles, you take the cake!"

Chazz roars out, in a cold angered tone, "How dare you?! You take that back, Max!"

Sartorius motions for Chazz to calm down and he says, "Calm, Mr. Princeton. I have foreseen this." Sartorius tells Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Max, with a sly grin, "Let's make it interesting, how about a duel!?"

Kiyone says, in an annoyed tone, "You're kidding!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "I kid you not, Ms. Makibi, I challenge you, Ms. Kuramitsu and Max Tate to a three-against-two duel. If you win then I'll come to you and your Galaxy Police peacefully, however, if I win then the three of you will join me in the Society of Light! As for my partner, I choose an old friend of Max." Sartorius notices Ray to step forward and says, "I choose you, Ray."

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "I won't fail you, Master!" Ray tells Max, coldly, "Are you ready to see the light, Max!?"

Max tells Ray, seriously, "Fine! I'll duel with you, Ray!"

(**Later that day;** **after** **Kiyone's, Mihoshi, and Max's duel with Sartorius**)

Our heroes and heroines found out too late about Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Max. Now, inside of the Chancellor's Office, we find Bonaparte and Crowler surrounded in front of many white students, including Cye, Sage, Ray, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Max, all three of them with cold and expressionless looks on their faces and wearing white uniforms as well when Sartorius, Inuyasha, and Melody comes into the room causing all those wearing white, including Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Max, bow.

Sartorius tells them, "Pardon me, gentlemen." Once Crowler and Bonaparte looks at Inuyasha and Melody, they yelp in shock and fear and Crowler yells out, fearfully, "What in the world are those two dog creatures!?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold nasty tone, "Are you two trying to piss me off!?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Inuyasha and Melody are staying with us and if you have a problem with having two dog half demons staying with us, then tough!"

Sartorius tells Inuyasha and Alexis, "Inuyasha, Miss. Rhodes, calm down. Now, I had vision about this field trip."

Crowler asks, curiously, "Did it include pasta?" Inuyasha, Melody, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and the white students then give the two of them deadly cold death glares that causes Crowler and Bonaparte to become nervous.

Bonaparte says, nervously, "What he meant to say was that we are open to any and all suggestions, so, continue." Crowler growls in annoyance at Bonaparte.

Sartorius then says, "I suggest…"

Crowler then says, interrupting, "A trip to Rome?"

Cye yells at Crowler, coldly, "Hey, geek, did Master Sartorius give you permission to speak?"

Crowler tells Cye, angrily, "Now, you see here, young man…"

Just then, Inuyasha grabs Crowler's collar and says, with a cold annoyed look in his eyes and a cold serious tone, "Do you want me to explain your destiny first-hand, clown?"

Crowler replies, nervously, "N-No, thank you!"

Inuyasha releases Crowler and says, in a cold serious tone, "Good. Now, listen to want Master Sartorius has to say."

Melody says, also in a cold and emotionless tone, "It also might be enlightening to you, idiots."

Bonaparte says, nervously, "Right. We will listen." Bonaparte tells Crowler, "Just shut up and let him make the choice for the field trip. We need him on our side."

Alexis says, coldly, "Good. I'm glad that you are finally listening to reason. Now, sit back and listen to what Master Sartorius has to say."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Hold on! Don't we get a vote?!" The white students, Inuyasha, Melody, Kiyone, and Mihoshi look towards the voice to see Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Ryo, Kento, Rowen, Ichigo, Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, Kai, Kenny, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Jaden, Hassleberry, Bastion, and Syrus standing in front of them while Sartorius closes his eyes and gives a wide smile. Tyson and Tenchi looks at Max, Ray, Kiyone and Mihoshi, who were wearing white uniforms and cold and emotionless expressions on their faces and looked at Sartorius, in anger.

Chazz says, in a cold nasty tone, "Get lost, dork!"

Alexis states, coldly, "At least until you have enough sense to join us!"

Yusuke scuffed and says, in his usual tone, "A life of being a mindless tool like you guys, don't think so." In response, Ryoko, Hassleberry and Syrus giggling

Alexis yells out, coldly, "Mindless tool! Why you…" Sartorius placed an arm in Alexis's way of strangling Yusuke.

Yusuke decided to have some fun with this and asks Alexis, in a taunting tone, "What's the matter, 'Alexis'? Can't hurt me, because your master tells you not too!?! Kinda like a dog waiting for her master's orders."

Ryoko, Syrus and Hassleberry burst out laughing, while Kai and Rowen gave smirks in response. Inuyasha asks Yusuke, coldly, "Are you trying to piss us off, Yusuke!? Because it's working!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Yeah and I'm having way too much fun with it!"

Max asks Tyson, in a cold and emotionless tone, "Have you finally decided to accept fate and join us, Tyson?"

Sage asks, in a cold and emotionless tone, "What about you, Ryo?"

Tyson says in reply, in a strong and determined tone, "Not on your life, Maxie!"

Ryo says, nastily, "You can go and stuff it, because I'm not going to be that asshole's tool like you guys!"

Ray tells Tyson, in a cold and emotionless tone, "When are you going to get it that Master Sartorius is a great man, Tyson? He showed us the truth about that whore of childhood friend of yours that did some major damage to Inuyasha's heart!"

Kira yells at Ray, angrily, "Hey, you watch what you say about Kagome!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "What!? Like she's a fucking wench, who goes around abusing that fucking rosary that she uses on Inuyasha!"

Kari says, in a cold nasty tone, "I just wish that I had my own rosary to put on that bitch and see how she likes being slammed to the ground at the speed of sound! It's really hard to believe that both TK and Matt were even friends with that whore in the first place!"

Cye says, in a cold serious tone, "And if those fucking traitorous friends of that bitch, including those mangy wolves and that bastard brother of Inuyasha's and Melody's were here, I'd teach them a lesson in manners!"

Kiyone asks Tenchi, in a cold and emotionless tone, "What about you, Lord Tenchi?"

Mihoshi says, in a cold and emotionless tone, "Have you came to your senses and joined us?"

Tenchi replies, seriously, "That's a big 'as if'! Like hell I'll join the Society of Light! You're crazy! He's making a good friend of mine into a very bad person!"

Yusuke tells Sartorius, seriously, "Now on to business, what do you see if we settle the destination of the field trip fair and square in a duel, big guy!"

Jaden tells Sartorius, with a sly smile, "It would be between me and Yusuke versus you."

Hikari yells at Yusuke and Jaden, shocked, "Guys, have you gone crazy?!"

Yusuke tells Hikari, in a whisper, "Don't worry about, Kari. If it was Sartorius that started this, then beating him will end it. Plus, it'll be a start on getting back both Inuyasha and Melody from that asshole."

Sartorius looked over his shoulder to Yusuke and Jaden, "A two against one duel, interesting," he said, "You two win and you to choose the location of this field trip. However, should the two of you lose our little wager, well then…" Sartorius turned around, "…promise me this, the two of you will join me in the Society of Light."

Inuyasha tells Yusuke, with an evil sly smile, "Meaning that you'll become one of us 'mindless tools'!"

Syrus tells Yusuke and Jaden, worriedly, "Guys, I don't like those odds!"

Rowen tells Yusuke and Jaden, worriedly, "Don't do it, guys!"

Hassleberry nods his head and says to Yusuke and Jaden, "I agree with Private Hashiba there, soldiers. Look at their clothes. They use too much bleach."

Jaden tells his friends, with a smile "Oh, come on, everyone. You are letting this whole brainwashing thing get to you too much."

Bastion says, plainly, "Hassleberry's right!"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "He's right. Especially since I won't be the one participating in this duel."

Yusuke and Jaden ask in unison, surprised, "What?"

Sartorius says, in a calm tone, "You see, gentlemen, as a new student here, I wish not to stand out."

Hassleberry yells out, nastily, "Then get a new haircut!" In response made Yusuke, Ryoko and Hikari snicker and all of the white students, including our brainwashed heroes and heroines, glare at Hassleberry coldly.

Sartorius says, with a sly grin, "Touché. Now, tell me will you be accepting my challenge or not? I must confess I already know your answer." Bonaparte and Crowler give Sartorius amazed and perplexed.

(**Within Obelisk Arena; Sometime later that day**)

Later, every student, as well as Syrus, Ryuko, Bastion, Hassleberry, Alister, Keiko, with Shippo on her lap, Hikari, Kira, Jenny, with Kirara on her lap, Ryoko, Tenchi, Washu, Ayeka, Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, Kenny, Kai, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Yoruichi, Ryo, Mia, Rowen, Kento, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Neji and Lee. The white students at the one side, while a few Obelisks that weren't brainwashed, Ras and Slifers at the other side. Yusuke and Jaden were on the stadium waiting for their opponent.

Syrus asks, perplexed, "Okay, so where's their opponent?"

Hikari replies, with a question, plainly, "Who knows?"

Hassleberry yells out, annoyed, "This is nuts! Another minute and I'm gonna duel'em!"

Bastion says, plainly, "I hope it's not a trap."

Keiko says, worriedly, "Same here, Bastion."

Tyson yells out to Yusuke and Jaden, "Hey guys, don't lose out there!"

Jaden says, plainly, "I guess Sartorius's mystery duelist chickened out."

Yusuke says, plainly, "Yeah, so much for destiny. We should just go home."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "Shall we start?"

The two boys looked over to Alexis, who was holding a Duel Disk and Jaden asks, perplexed, "Alexis, we're dueling you?"

Alexis says, coldly, "Not me!" Alexis turned to the side and says, coldly, "Today you two will be dueling her, Princess Rose."

Soon enough, a young lady with gray hair, with a crown across her forehead, and wearing a blue queen-like dress was walking towards the arena, gracefully, while taking a duel disk from Alexis, who introduced her as Princess Rose.

Syrus then says, in a dreaming tone, "Look guys, a princess!"

Hassleberry says, with a blush in his cheeks, "Ten-four!"

Bastion says, with a wide blush, "Indeed!" Bastion said, in a shy tone

Kento says, with a blush in his cheeks and dreaming tone, "I think I'm in love!"

The girls were giving the love struck guys displease looks and Jenny says, annoyed, "Oh please……"

Hikari says, annoyed, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Keiko yells at Yusuke, annoyed and jealously, which scared Yusuke, "Yusuke Urameshi, you better not be falling for that lady, already!"

Yusuke whipped around to his girlfriend and blurts out, "Whoa Keiko, I'm not honest!"

Shippo thinks in his mind, fearfully, _"Whoa! And I thought that Kagome and Melody were scary when they're mad!"_

Neji says, in a serious tone, "Wait! I've heard about her!"

Everyone looks at Neji and Kenny says, in a serious tone, "Me too! Her name is Princess Rose and she's a known Pro-duelist!"

Lee says, in a serious tone, "And she's really good duelist! However, she plays with an unusual deck."

Naruto asks, "How unusual?"

Lee says, "Let's just say that she has a huge attachment to her monsters, if you know what I mean."

Dizzi says, in a serious tone, _"Lee's got a point there, Naruto! Basically, it's like a fairy-tale with her monsters!"_

Ichigo says, with a sly smile, "But I don't think that's it's anything to worry about with both Yusuke and Jaden dueling."

When the well-dressed royal looking young woman, Princess Rose, is on the dueling stage, she looks at Yusuke and Jaden and says, "I thought that you two would be taller. You, with the brown hair, loved what you've done with it."

Jaden says, nervously, "Thanks…you two."

Rose asks the two of them, as she inserts her deck to her duel disc, "So, you two are supposed to be like……what? Some big pros? Sorry not impressed."

Yusuke tells Rose, "Nah…we just a couple of kids."

Jaden finishes for Yusuke, "A couple of kids with sweet Decks," Yusuke and Jaden inserts their Decks into their Duel Disks, they activate their duel discs, and Yusuke and Jaden's duel disc give off team life-points of 8000 while Rose has a single 8000 of her own.

Yusuke and Jaden yell out in unison, "Now Get Your Game On!"

Starting Score:

Princess Rose: 8000

Yusuke and Jaden: 8000

Rose draws her sixth card from her Deck and says, "This shouldn't take too long," Rose puts a card onto her disc and says, I'll start with Tadpole!" Soon after, T.A.D.P.O.L.E. (A: 0000/D: 0000)

Back in the audience, Ayeka stats, grossed out, "What in the world is that?"

Ryoko says, grossed out, "Something gross and disgusting."

Sakura says, disgusted, "Yeah!"

Hilary says, disgusted, "You got that one right, girlfriend!"

Hassleberry comments, "Now, that's ugly!"

However, Rose heard that commented and was flared up and she says, angrily, "You would know!"

Back in the audience, Syrus says, teasingly, "Oh…she got you!"

Hassleberry retorts, annoyed, "I know!"

Bastion says, "Her monster has zero defense points."

Washu says, "You're right, Bastion! It's if she's lowering them."

Ryuko says, perplexed, "What is she up to?"

Rowen says, plainly, "I'm wondering the same thing, Ryuko."

Rose tells the two boys, "It's like your turn."

Yusuke draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slot, and says, "I activate Graceful Charity! Now I'll draw three cards, as long as I discard two to the grave!" Yusuke drew three cards from his Deck and sends two from his hand to the grave. Yusuke puts one card in the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I activate Reinforcement of the Army, now I get to choose any four-star or below warrior monster from my Deck and to my hand!" Yusuke grabs his Deck, from his Duel Disk and searched through it. He found what he was looking for and place the card in his hand, then shuffling his Deck and putting it back to his Disk. Yusuke places a card on the disc and calls out, "Now I summon Marauding Captain!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (A: 1200/D: 400). Yusuke places another card on the disc and says, "I'm not done, yet, when this monster is summoned to the field I get to summon another monster with 4-stars or less and I choose Mystic Swordsman level four." Besides Marauding Captain, Mystic Swordsman LV4 (A: 1900/D: 1600) appears in attack mode. Yusuke puts a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Plus, I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "Here goes!" Jaden puts a card onto the disc and says, "I'll summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird in attack mode!" Soon after, Neo-Spacian Hummingbird (A: 800/D: 600) flies into the air and lands in front of Jaden in attack mode. Jaden then says, "Now, check out his special ability, for each card that you're holding, we receive 500 Life Points!" Air Hummingbird flaps his wings and took off into the air as Rose's cards glow green and produced pink flowers, for it to suck 500 Life Points from them.

Tyson says, excitingly, "Awesome!"

Hassleberry says, "Not bad!"

Syrus then says, excitingly, "And with five cards that's how like……"

Bastion interrupts and exclaims, "Twenty-five hundred points!"

Yusuke and Jaden's bodies glowed green as their Life Points skyrocketed by 2500 points.

Yusuke presses a button on his disc, "I activate my facedown, Mischief of the Time Goddess, now Jaden can attack this turn!"

Jaden tells Yusuke, "Thanks, Yusuke! Now, time for Air Hummingbird to squash your tadpole!" Air Hummingbird swoops down and pecks the tadpole as it sends it to oblivion and goes back to his owner's side.

Rose says, annoyed, "Like how predictable! I guess that I'll use my Tadpole's special ability." Rose searches through her Deck and pulls out a card, exclaiming, "Surprise, another cutie joins my hand."

Yusuke states, perplexed, "Big deal, that thing has no defense points, so what's the point?"

The gang was looking at Bastion, since he's the Duel Monsters know-it-all and Hassleberry asks, curiously, "What's she up?"

Bastion replies, nervously, "Well……honestly I have no idea," Bastion replied

Our non-brainwashed heroes and heroines yells out, annoyed, "Oh great!"

Tenchi asks Kenny, "What about you, Chief?"

Kenny sighs and replies, "Sadly, I don't have a clue, Tenchi."

Ryoko says, annoyed, "Well, so much for being 'Mr. Know-It-All'!"

Current Score:

Princess Rose: 8000

Yusuke and Jaden: 10500

Rose draws one card and says, annoyed, "Pay attention! Ready, 'cause comes the whole point." Rose puts one card in the spell/trap slot and calls out, "It's Frog Resurrection. I'll take the Tadpole that's in my hand and ditch him to the Graveyard. Then, my original Tadpole, he's like 'hello, I'm back!' How's that for a spell, huh?" Rose discards the named monster card in her hand and the original T.A.D.P.O.L.E. (A: 0/D: 0) returns to the field in the attack mode.

Syrus said, stunned, "So, she just used one monster to……"

Hassleberry finishes for Syrus by saying, "……Get the exact same monster back!"

Bastion exclaims, shocked, "Great Scott!"

Lee then exclaims, "That tadpole is a trap!"

Rose puts one card on her disc and says, "Like so obvious, he's a sacrifice for my DES Frog," T.A.D.P.O.L.E. (A: 0/D: 0) vanishes in bright lights as it is sent to the graveyard and D.E.S. Frog (A: 1900/D: 0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yusuke and Jaden says in unison and with confusion, "Your DES what?"

Rose says, with a sign, "Frog. I'm not done! My two little friends have another trick."

Below Rose, the field begun to act like water as two tadpole like shadows appears and Rose then asks, in a baby tone as the tadpole grew legs, "Aren't they so cute, but they grow up so fast! Isn't that right, my little boyfriends?"

Yusuke points at Rose and yells at her, disgusted, "Boyfriends! Okay Lady, you're officially freaking me out, here!"

Ryuko says, disgusted, "I don't blame him!"

Crowler's voice then calls out, "Ah! They have legs now!"

Bonaparte's voice booms, "And a pair of arms, too!" Everyone looks towards the source of the voices to see temporary chancellor and the vice-chancellor of Duel Academy peaking out from the bleachers.

Syrus exclaims, shocked, "Crowler?!"

Bastion says, also surprised, "Bonaparte?!"

Ryoko states, annoyed, "What are you two jokers doing here?!"

Tyson states, angrily, "Yeah! You're the ones are the main reason why Max and Ray are with those white freaks!"

Tenchi says, angrily, "Not to mention Kiyone and Mihoshi as well!"

Kento says, annoyed, "Not to mention Cye and Sage!"

Just then, water rises as two more D.E.S. Frogs (A: 1900/D: 0 X2) jumped at the left of the first one and Rose says, "Not so little anymore, are they? 'Cause, when my D.E.S. Frog's on the field, he multiplies. I get for each tadpole, I lost."

Jaden says, plainly, "Pretty sweet combo."

Yusuke says, drolly, "Yeah, just don't get warts."

Rose says, "As if, besides these little green hotties aren't frogs."

Jaden asks, "They're not?"

Rose replies, "Like No."

Yusuke asks, in his usual tone, "Then, what the hell are they, little princes under a spell."

Rose says, with a smile, "Bingo! These little hotties are princes."

Syrus asks, perplexed, "They're princes?"

Daichi says, plainly, "Looks like frogs to me!"

Keiko says, "You know, this reminds me of the story 'the Frog Prince'!"

Hilary says, with a smile, "Oh yeah! I remember that story! My mother used to tell me this when I was a child!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "Same here! It was my favorites!"

Ryoko and Ayeka look at each other with confused expressions and to their friends and Ayeka says, "I don't think I've heard about this 'Frog Prince'!"

Ryuko asks, stunned, "You're kidding me! You haven't heard about the Frog Prince!"

Mia says, "The Frog Prince tells the tale of a spoiled princess reluctantly befriends a frog, who magically transforms into a handsome prince." Mia tells Ryuko, "You can't blame Ayeka for not knowing, Ryuko!"

Syrus says, plainly, "Maybe, they don't have nighttime stories back at Jurai."

Ayeka tells Syrus, "Actually, we, Juraians, do have bedtime stories and their mostly about valiant warriors from Juraian mythologies."

Yusuke rubs his head and points at Rose, saying, "Those frogs are princes! Lady, you've been spending too much time reading The Frog Prince, you know that."

Rose tells Yusuke, "Oh please, I'm so not buying your little act. I know about your secret, you two see spirits, so can't you see mine?"

Yusuke and Jaden looks at the frogs, then each other and the frogs and Jaden replies, nervously, "Uh…sure I see'em."

Yusuke says, nervously, "Yeah, three princes!" Yusuke laughs nervously and mutters, lowly, "Whacko."

Rose yells at Yusuke, annoyed, "Hey, I heard that!"

Two boys sweatdrop at this and Rose says, annoyed, "Fine, whatever! Well know they're real and like they're waiting for a kiss."

Yusuke yells at Rose, disgusted, "Who would kiss a frog!?! Lady, you've officially lost it!"

Rose yells at Yusuke, annoyed, "They're not frogs, they're princes. Once they've been set free, we'll live happily ever after, isn't that after prince a poos."

The frogs croaked as they turned to Rose and she sees each of them as princes and asks, in a loving tone, "Hi boys, who wants the first kiss, pucker up."

Yusuke says, disgusted, "Okay, I'm beginning to regret not bring a barf bag here." In response, Jaden nods his head.

(**On the meanwhile; within the 'White Dorm'**)

Meanwhile, within the White Dorm', Sartorius is going through his Tarot deck and turns over one card, The Wheel of Fortune Tarot card, causing him to gain a wide grin.

Sartorius sets the Deck onto the table and draws a card and looks at it and says, with an evil sly smile, "Yusuke, Jaden, I'm told that the two of you possess gifts, the ability to see the spirits of your monsters, prove it now's your chance."

(**Returning to the Obelisk Arena and to the duel between Rose against Yusuke and Jaden**)

Back at the Duel Arena, Syrus exclaims, annoyed, "Okay this is just weird! Frogs, who in the right mind would be in love with a reptile!?"

Ryuko points at Rose and replies, plainly, "That lady."

Hearing this, Rose sends an angry glare at Syrus and yells at him, "Get it right, loser, frogs aren't reptile they're amphibians!"

Naruto yells out, in his usual annoyed tone, "It still doesn't matter, they're frogs! It doesn't matter how you look at them they're just frogs!"

Rose calls out, in a pissed off tone, "They aren't frogs, you brat, they're princes! And someday I'm gonna running away with them." Rose looks at our former spirit detective and Slifer Red hero and asks them, "So you do see them, right?"

From the stage, Chazz begins to suspect something funny about Rose and her ability to see spirits and Kiyone asks Max, in a cold plain tone, "Hey Max, you see duel monster spirits like Tyson, Kai, Ray and Lord Tenchi? What do you think?"

Max tells Kiyone, in a cold and plain tone, "I think Princess Rose is as nuts as they come, even more than Tyson."

Ray says, coldly, "Yeah! I think Rose must have lied to Master Sartorius about her so-called 'abilities' to see monster spirits. Because, I sure haven't seen anything!"

Tenten says, in a cold tone, "That would mean that she doesn't have the ability to see them, like Yusuke Urameshi, his girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, his sister, Hikari Urameshi, Ryo Sanada, Tenchi Masaki, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwartari, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Jaden Yuki."

Back on the dueling field, Rose yells out, angrily, "Fine, be that way! I know they exist."

Tyson says, in his breath, "Yeah, in your imagination."

Rose puts one card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Anyway, I play DES Croaking. Now my frogs…I mean my prince can destroy every monster that's on your field, leaving you two totally defenseless. Think of it this way, I'm giving your field a makeover." The frogs open up their mouth and a sound wave destroys both Yusuke's Marauding Captain and Mystic Swordsman LV4 and Jaden's Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird.

Yusuke shouts out, shocked, "My captain and swordsman!"

Jaden calls out, horrified, "My hummingbird!"

Rose claps her hands and says, happily, "Bravo! Now that their monsters are gone, strike them directly, boys!" The frogs then send another powerful shock wave right at the two duelists, Yusuke and Jaden brace themselves for the impact as the attack slams into them, costing them 5700 life-points in one attack. Most of the white students got up from their seats and cheered for Rose.

Bonaparte says, amazed, "All that for few frogs."

Crowler comments, impressed, "Impressive."

Syrus exclaims, worriedly, "Yusuke and Jaden are in big trouble!"

Hilary tells Syrus, "Yeah, how could they stop'em!?"

Hassleberry tells Hilary, "Eat'em with barbeque sauce!"

Bastion asks Hassleberry, "Yes and if that should fail?"

Hassleberry replies, "Honey Mustard!"

Hilary says, annoyed and disgusted, "That's gross!"

Dizzi exclaims, _"You got that one right, girlfriend!"_

Rose puts another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "You two think that my boyfriends are tough now, then wait until you find out what's next. I play Polymerization!"

Yusuke and Jaden chorused, drolly, "Great."

Rose points at Yusuke and Jaden and exclaims, "Boys, do Rose a favor! Show them your cute merging trick!" The three D.E.S. Frogs were sucked in a vertex above Rose and D.3.S. Frog (A: 2500/D: 2000) appears behind Rose.

Jaden comments, impressed, "Now that's a neat monster," While Yusuke and the others didn't agree with the brown haired Slifer Red hero.

Rose says, with a wide smile, "Totally!" Rose looking back at her monster as an image of a prince with long brown hair appeared on top of the frog. Rose says, "He's the cutest one of them all, his name is D3S Frog and I'm so crushing over him."

Hikari holds her stomach and says, disgusted, "Okay, I think I'm gonna lose it!"

Hilary says, disgusted, "Get in line, Kari!"

Ayeka says, disgusted, "Yes! How could you be in love with a reptile!?"

Hearing this, Rose glares at Ayeka and yells out, angrily, "Listen, bitch, for the last time, frogs aren't reptiles, there amphibians! And these aren't frogs they're princes."

Rose turned her gaze at a frog and says, in a dreaming tone, "He's like so dreamy, isn't he?" This statement made Yusuke and Jaden sweat drop.

Naruto points at Rose and yells out, annoyed, "Okay, you are crazy, lady, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto turned the finger to the frog and yells out, "That's a frog and huge frog how could you be crushing on a reptile!"

Rose sends a death glare to Naruto and calls out, annoyed, "Frogs aren't reptiles, loser, they're amphibians and for the last time they're not frogs they're princes!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"Why can't I see these spirits?"_

Current Score:

Yusuke and Jaden: 4800

Princess Rose: 8000

Yusuke draws his card from his deck and calls out, "My move!" Yusuke places the card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Mataza the Zapper in defense mode!" Soon after, Mataza the Zapper (A: 1300/D: 800) appears in defense mode. Yusuke then puts two cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Then, I place two cards face down and end my turn!"

Jaden draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and exclaims, "Okay, my move! Check this out! It's my Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Bubbleman (A: 800/D: 1200) appears in front of Jaden. Jaden calls out, "And he's got a little trick too, when he's the only monster on my side of the field, I get two more card from my Deck!" Jaden draws two cards from his Deck and examines them, saying, "This should work! Bubbleman, fuse together with Clayman and combine to form Elemental Hero Mudballman!" Bubbleman and Clayman fuses into the vortex and Elemental Hero Mudballman (A: 1900/D: 3000) appears in defense mode. Jaden puts two card into the spell/trap slot and says, "And I'll throw these down and take a break!"

Rose draws one card from her deck and says, "Whatever, watch this." Rose puts one card into the spell/trap slot and says, "My favorite, it's my Pot of Greed! Two more for me!" Rose draws two more cards from her Deck and looks at them and calls out, putting one card into the spell/trap slot, "Oh my gosh! I can totally play Foolish Burial and just in case that you two kids are…like out of the loop out here, now I can totally move a card from my Deck to my Graveyard." Rose sends a card from her Deck to the Graveyard slot and puts another card into the spell/trap slot, exclaiming, "Then, I play my Flute of Hamelin spell card, this is where things get totally tubular, try to keep up. First, I take a card, like my Treeborn Frog, then every other frog are sent to the Graveyard, later boys!"

Rose sends all two Treeborn Frogs (A: 100/D: 100 X2) to the Graveyard and exclaims, "Now feast your eyes on my big hunk, 'cause he gets five hundred points for every card I just tossed for a total of four thousand!" D.3.S. Frog glows green for a while as its attack points are increased from 2500/2000 to 4000/2000.

Hassleberry exclaims, "For a ditz, that gal sure can add quickly!"

Keiko says, seriously, "Not only that, Hassleberry, that toad is stronger than Mataza's and Mudballman's defense power!"

Rose tells Keiko, "Uh! It's a frog! And thanks to him, your monster's about to croak!" D.3.S. Frog blasts its tongue at Mudballman and wrapped around him then pulls him into its mouth.

Jaden exclaims, "Hey, let go!"

Hilary exclaims, "Whoa! That frog has a huge appetite Tyson!"

Ayeka exclaims, stunned, "And Ryoko combined!"

Mia says, amazed, "With Kento to add!"

Kento, Ryoko and Tyson yells at Hilary and Ayeka, annoyed, "And what do you mean by that!?"

Jaden presses a button on his disc and calls out, "I play my face-down, Hero Signal! When one of my monsters is destroyed, I get to play a new one as long as it's an Elemental Hero, so many choices……I know my Elemental Hero Avian!"

Jaden's trap opens up and a bright light shot forth from it and soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) appears in front of him in attack mode.

Rose puts one card into the spell/trap slot and says, not impressed, "Oh please, just gag me! De-Fusion will take care of him!"

The others were alarmed at this and Hassleberry exclaims, "Don't tell me!"

Keiko exclaims, stunned, "She is!"

Hikari tells Keiko and Hassleberry, "She's bringing them back!" D.3.S. Frog disappears and three D.E.S. Frogs (A: 1900/D: 0 X3) that formed it jumped from each other and landed in a line.

Rose exclaims, excitingly, "My princes they've come to my rescue!" Rose points at the sweat dropped Yusuke, Jaden, Avian and Mataza and Jaden yells out, confused, "Rescue, from what!?!"

Yusuke yells out, annoyed, "Looney bin, Jay! Clearly, she's fucking lost whatever common sense she had left!"

Rose tells Yusuke, "It's called 'drama', just go with it! Now attack their monsters!"

The three frogs jumped at Yusuke's Mataza and Jaden's Avian and Yusuke pressing two buttons on his disc and calls out, "Chill out, froggies! Draining Shields!" Yusuke's face-down cards opened up and a transparent barrier appears and two of the three frogs hit it, while the last of the three got in. Yusuke calls out, "Not only that it blocks their attacks but it increases our Life Points equal to your frog princes' attack!" Yusuke and Jaden's Life Points increases by 3800 points.

Jaden presses a button on his disc and calls out, "And I activate Hero Ring!" Jaden's last face-down card opens up and a red shield attaches to Avian's right arm and Jaden says, with a smile, "Sweet uh! And besides giving Avian a cool new look, Hero Ring protects him from monsters with attack points of nineteen hundred or more!" The last frog hits the shield and bounces back.

Rose exclaims, excitingly, "Oh! Jeffery, Roosevelt, Crusald!"

Jaden exclaims, drolly, "Your frogs have names!"

Yusuke exclaims, drolly, "Yeah! You've got to be kidding me! And I thought that room Chazz remade was overkill enough!"

Chazz thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Something's not right about Rose and I think I know what!"_ Chazz looks at Max and Ray and they silently nod their heads. Chazz thinks in his mind, coldly, _"I knew it!"_

Rose thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"I am so over this duel."_ Rose puts one card onto the disc and calls out, "Okay, I'm sacrificing my boyfriends and inviting my Amphibian Angel to join us." The three frogs disappeared from the field and Amphibian Angel (A: 1400/D: 1400) appears in attack mode.

Yusuke says, nervously, "He's not too big on points."

Rose says, "Yeah, but what he lacks in strength, he makes up for it with his special ability. Thanks to my Amphibian friend, all your Traps and Spells have to sit this one out, Babes!"

Jaden's Hero Shield is shatters and Yusuke yells out, "Oh crap!"

Rose says, with a smile, "Oh yeah, I've got one more surprise, you remember my princes? Well there, like totally party crashing!" The three D.E.S. Frogs (A: 1900/D: 0 X3) and D.3.S. Frog (A: 2500/D: 2000 X3) jumped out of the arena floor like it was a pond.

Syrus exclaims, shocked, "It's a frog feast!"

Hassleberry yells out, also shocked, "Get my bib, it's barbeque time!"

Hilary yells out, annoyed, "Are you kidding me!?"

Bastion comments, disgusted, "Disgusting!"

Hikari says, drolly, "So true!"

Rose says, with a smile, "Not bad, huh? Oh one more thing, my Amphibian Angel is completely off-limits!"

Chazz's voice then booms, "Hold on!" Everyone then looks to see Inuyasha, Melody, Chazz with Cye, Sage, Tenten, Ray and Max behind him walking towards the edge of the dueling platform.

Yusuke yells at Chazz, annoyed, "Hey! What the hell are you doing, here!?"

Chazz tells Rose, "Let me get in there so I can finish them off! 'cause you don't have what it takes!"

Jaden exclaims, seriously, "Wait a sec, you can't just butt in!"

Yusuke nods his head and says, "Yeah, it's her match, now beat it, you white geek!"

Rose glared at Chazz and yells at him, annoyed, "That's right! Hello! Rudeness! Whatever!" She turned away from Chazz.

Inuyasha tells Rose, coldly, "Look Rose, you lied to Master Sartorius about your abilities! That's right you know you can't see Duel Monsters spirits!"

Rose asks perplexed, "I can't!? But they're right there…"

Ray tells Rose, coldly, "Sorry, your 'royal highness', but they are no monster spirits from where I'm standing. Max and I have the power to see them and we don't see any 'frog princes' with you."

Rose says, seriously, "But they're here!"

Chazz tells Rose, with a cold sarcastic tone, "Yeah right and the next King of Games will be either Yusuke Urameshi or Jaden Yuki! I've seen those annoying spirits, morning, noon and night for the past year, got that! So, I deserve to be there, not a poser like you! I'll make Yusuke and Jaden see the light!"

Yusuke yells at Chazz, angrily, "Yeah and I'll make you feel my foot up your ass, if you're not gone! Along with the rest of you white geeks and that fucking asshole master of yours!"

Inuyasha, Melody, Cye, Sage, Tenten, Ray, Max, Chazz and Alexis glared at Yusuke and yells in unison, "What was that!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "I guess that once you join the Society of Trash, you lose your hearing automatically!"

Tenten yells at Yusuke, in a cold angered tone, "It's the Society of _Light_, Urameshi! Remember it, because that's where you'll be in a second!"

Yusuke tells Tenten, nastily, "Oh…did I get the little white dork upset!"

Tenten yells out, angered, "That's it!"

Alexis tells Tenten, "Tenten, don't let Yusuke's mouth make you lose your temper! He's just jealous that we've seen the light."

Yusuke says, with a sly smile and in a nasty tone, "Right! I guess that you're right, 'Alexis', I'm just jealous of a bunch of pathetic white dogs. By the way, aren't you mutts due back in the vet for your daily shots? Or could it be that 'Master Asshole' is too poor to afford it?"

Alexis flared up and was angry beyond reason and yells out, annoyed, "Okay, that's it!" Alexis lunged at Yusuke, but Inuyasha and Tenten held her by the arms restraining her.

Jaden tells Yusuke, fearfully of Alexis's rage upon the former spirit detective, "Uh Yusuke, I think you've pissed her off."

Yusuke says, with a gleeful smile, "Yeah, but I that I'm enjoying, Jay!"

Rose says, in a pleading tone, "Hold on, I'm so not lying! It's true, just look, they're real, ever since I was a little diva, I used to spend all of my time, alone. But then, I read the story of The Frog Prince then poof…my prince showed up and soon they all showed up."

Chazz says, in a cold plain tone, "You're insane!"

Jaden calls out, strongly, "Wrong!" Everyone looks at Jaden and Jaden says, "You know what, spirits don't usually come from Dueling Cards, sometimes they come from a person's heart."

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Yeah, if she says that she sees princes then who are we to argue with her! As crazy as this may seem but, we believe you, Rose."

Jaden nods his head and says, "You got all your spirits and we've got ours!"

Melody then says, coldly, "Well that confirms it, you three are looney!"

Yusuke tells Melody, "Excuse me; I'm not the one following an asshole like Sartorius!"

Chazz tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "That's Master Sartorius to you, dork! But spirits or no spirits, there's one thing that I'll make sure that you three see and that's the light!"

Chazz whirled around and walked away and Jaden says, "And he thinks we're looney."

Yusuke nods his head in agreement and says, "Yeah. Brainwashed or not, Chazz is still one heck of nutcase."

Jaden tells Rose, with his usual smile, "Hey Rose, just because we're friends doesn't meant that we'll go easy on ya!"

Rose tells Yusuke and Jaden, with a smile, "I would hope not!"

Just then, Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh appeared behind Yusuke and Winged Kuriboh appeared behind Jaden.

Current Score:

Yusuke and Jaden: 8600

Princess Rose: 8000

Yusuke draws his card, puts a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I play Card of Sanctity, now we all draw until were holding six cards in our hands!" Yusuke, Jaden and Rose drew up until they were holding six cards. Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Next, I'll play my Graceful Charity spell card! Now, I get to draw three new cards as long as I discard two!" Yusuke drew three cards and discard two cards, which were Luster Dragon (A: 1900/D: 1600) and Mirage Dragon (A: 1600/D: 0600), into the graveyard. Yusuke puts another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play my Trap Booster, by sending a card from my hand, I can activate any trap card in my hand and I choose my Call of the Haunted trap card!" Yusuke sends a card into the graveyard and puts another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "And I choose my Elemental Hero Neos!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Neos (A: 2500/D: 2000) appears in attack mode.

Just then, Yusuke's sisters, girlfriend, and friends, new and old, gasps in shock as well as the SOL members as they see Yusuke playing Elemental Hero Neos.

Kari yells out, shocked, "No way! Yusuke has Neos in his deck!"

Jaden asks Yusuke, curiously, "Hey, uh…Yusuke, when did you get that card?"

Yusuke tells Jaden, "What do you think, Jay!? I went to outer space too!"

Keiko says, perplexed, "Did Yusuke actually go to outer space to get that monster?"

Mia says, plainly, "It sure looks like it and I bet that Yusuke has those Neo-Spacians that Jaden has in his deck, too!"

Yusuke draws two more cards from his deck, he puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and yells out, "Next, I play my Future Fusion! I discard Fusion Material Monster from my deck to the graveyard and I can summon a fusion monster!" Yusuke takes out his deck, discards three Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500 X 3) monster cards from her deck to the grave and yells out, "Now, I sacrifice my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Soon after, the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons appear on the field, go into a fusion vortex, and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (A: 4500/D: 3800) comes to the field in attack mode.

Rose yells out, shocked, "No way! You have three Blue-Eyes in your deck!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "That's right! I bet that asshole, Sartorius, didn't tell you that my cousin, Kagome and I won set of them, along with the Master of Dragon Soldier, Five-Headed Dragon, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End, and Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning in a tournament a few years back!" Yusuke sends a card onto his disc and he calls out, "Now, I'll sacrifice my dragon to summon…Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon shatters apart and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) takes its place in attack mode. Yusuke then says, with a sly grin, "And thanks to its ability, it gains three hundred attack points for every dragon in my grave and since I've got five dragons, he gets twenty-four hundred attack points!" Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's stats rise from 3000/2500 to 4500/2500! Yusuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "I play Dragon Heart spell card! For this turn, I can't Normal summon a monster, but I can do this!" Yusuke takes out his deck, takes three cards from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disk, discards another Mirage Dragon (A: 1600/D: 600), Troop Dragon (A: 700/D: 800), and Attachment Dragon (A: 100/D: 100) to the graveyard, and calls out, "Discard three dragons to the graveyard to increase my dragon's power by one thousand, but since three more dragons are in the graveyard, he gets nine hundred more points! Now, that's what I call power!" Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's stats then were increased from 4500/2500 to 6400/2500! Yusuke displays a spell card which had a picture of Elemental Hero Neos doing a karate chop on a space rock in outer space and calls out, "And then, I'll play this…my Neo-Space Power Crush equip spell card to Neos!" Neos's muscles grew in size and Yusuke calls out, "Now, all of your monster, spell and trap effects are cancelled! So that means, your Amphibian Angel is bye-bye!"

Rose gasps in shock and yells out, "No!"

Yusuke calls out, "Now, Neos, attack her Amphibian Angel with Cosmic Crush!" Neos lunges at Amphibian Angel and karate chops it. The yellow frog groans out as it was destroyed, causing an explosion that costs Rose 1100 life-points. Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Then, there's the ability of Neo-Space Power Crush! Whenever, Neos destroys one of your monsters, you lose life points equal to your destroyed monsters attack.

Before Rose could realize, Neos punches her stomach and Rose gasps for air as she loses 1400 life points. Yusuke calls out, "Now, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, attack her overgrown toad! Shining Neutron Blast!" As Yusuke's dragon fires a blue beam of electric energy at D.3.S. Frog, engulfing it with the blast, and costing Rose 2400 more life-points.

Yusuke tells Jaden, "Jay, the rest is all yours!"

Current Score:

Princess Rose: 3100

Yusuke and Jaden: 8600

Jaden tells Yusuke, "You've got it, Yusuke!" Jaden draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play Pot of Greed!" Jaden draws two cards from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (A: 1200/D: 800) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my O-Oversoul spell! Thanks to this handy spell, I can summon one Elemental Hero from the graveyard! So, come on back Clayman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Clayman (A: 800/D: 2000) comes back to the field in attack mode. Jaden's Field Spell slot on his duel disk opens, Jaden puts a card in the slot, and says, "But I'm not done, yet, time for some Skyscraper action!" When the Field Spell slot closes, a huge amount of buildings come out from under the ground. Jaden then says, "This isn't just a change of scenery! Now, if an Elemental Hero is weaker than the monster it is attacking, it gets one thousand additional attack points!" Elemental Hero Avian's stats increase from 1000/1000 to 2000/1000! Jaden then puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "And next, this next card is called Power Charger and it raises my Avian's power even more. You see, when he destroys a monster in battle that destroyed monster's attack points are added to his own!" Rose gasps in shock and Jaden puts one more card in the spell/trap slots, declaring, "Last, but not least, I play my Feather Shot spell! This gives Avian an additional attack for every monster that I have out on my field!"

Rose exclaims, shocked, "You're kidding!"

Bastion says, amazed, "Hold on…"

Hassleberry says, amazed, "That means…"

Syrus exclaims, finishing for Hassleberry, "Yusuke and Jaden are gonna win, guys!"

Bonaparte says, also amazed, "And Rose…"

Crowler then states, finishing, "Is going to wilt."

Jenny says, with a sly smile, "Big Time!"

Tyson exclaims, excitedly, "Okay, Jay, kick her to the curve Academy style!"

Jaden then calls out, "Alright Avian, go time, attack her princes!" Avian took to the skies and shot from his wings feathers at one of the D.E.S. Frogs and destroying them in the process and cost Rose 100 life points.

Rose shouts out, solemnly, "Bye Jeffery!"

Yusuke calls out, "One down! Two to go!"

Avian's stats then change from 2000/1000 down to 1000/1000 and Power Charger glows as his stats rise 1000/1000 to 2900/1000! He continues to shoot feathers as his target changes to the second D.E.S. Frog, destroying it, and costing Rose 1000 life-points. Rose calls out, solemnly, "Roosevelt!" Power Charger glows again as Avian's stats rise from 2900/1000 to 4800/1000 and he launches his final assault of feathers at the last D.E.S. Frog, destroying it, and taking 2900 life-points from Rose's score, ending the duel immediately. Rose yells out, solemnly, "Crusald!" Soon after, Princess Rose falls to the ground on her knees.

Final Score:

Princess Rose: 0000

Yusuke and Jaden: 8600

Yusuke and Jaden shout out in unison, "That's game!" All of the non-white students start cheering for our duo as the white students just stares at them with intense and serious cold stares.

When Yusuke and Jaden see Rose's depressed form and on her knees, Jaden asks Rose, concerned, "Hey Rose, are you okay?"

Rose glares at the two boys and says, annoyed, "No I broke two nails! Someone call my daddy!" Rose gets onto her feet and stunk her tongue them, before walking away from them.

Yusuke and Jaden were left speechless, but just smiles goofy as their duel spirits appears by them. Just then, a frog that dressed like a prince appeared as Rose walked down the stairs and the boys thinks in unison, _"So they were real!"_

Yusuke and Jaden just laughed and just then, Keiko ran up to Yusuke and lunged at him, with her arms around his neck, hugging him and Hassleberry and Syrus jumps over them and Syrus exclaims, excitedly, "You guys won!"

Hassleberry tells them, "Hey anyone for Frogs Legs!?"

Ayeka yells at Hassleberry, annoyed, "You have got to be kidding me!?"

Yusuke gets Keiko off of him and says, "After what we been though with these frogs, Hassleberry, I think I'll pass."

Bastion asks Yusuke and Jaden, "So, where to?"

Yusuke says, "Oh we choose the trip."

Jaden asks, curiously, "Do you guys have any place to go?"

Crowler yells out, annoyed, "Oh just choose!"

Bonaparte says, also annoyed, "Quickly!"

The white students got out from their seats and Jaden yells out into the microphone, "Testing, hello is this thing on! There's only one, I want to go…Yugi's hometown Domino City!"

(**Around the same time; within the 'White Dorm'**)

Back in the 'White Dorm', Sartorius says, "Yusuke and Jaden win again… But sooner or later, fate will catch up with them." Sartorius then gets an evil laugh and cackles wildly foretelling terrible times ahead for our heroes and heroines…

Update: 01/15/08


	4. The Start of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Beyblade, Digimon, Inuyasha, Naruto, Ronin Warriors, Tenchi, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

**Chapter 4: The Start of Darkness**

(**Over** **one month after Yusuke's and Jaden's victory against Princess Rose**)

It has been over one month since Yusuke and Jaden dueled Princess Rose for the right and today, we find our former Spirit Detective and Dragon and Warrior duelist, Yusuke Urameshi, our Slifer Red hero, Jaden Yuki, and our number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, and the Ronin Warrior of Wildfire, Ryo Sanada making a beeline for the school, from the Slifer Red dorm, with angered and serious looks on their faces.

Ryo thinks in his mind, as he continues to run, _"No! I've already lost Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage to that brainwashing asshole! Please, Mia, I can't bare to lose you to that 'demon'."_

Jaden thinks in his mind, in a dark angered tone, _"Sartorius, you fucking asshole! Syrus better have not been brainwashed, you sick bastard! What you did to Kagome's, TK's, Ryo's, Tenchi's, Tyson's, and my friends were bad enough!"_

Naruto thinks in his mind, in a serious tone, _"That asshole! Please, Hinata, hold on! I've lost Sakura to that bastard! I can't bare to lose you too!"_

Yusuke thinks in his mind, as he continues to run, _"__Damn him! Damn the Society of Light! Damn that fucking freak, Sartorius! Damn him!?__ If anything happens to you, Keiko, I will never forgive myself!__ He needed me since I'm a Chosen Duelist like Kari, Kira, Jaden, Jenny, Aster, Ichigo, Tyson, Kai, Sasuke, Naruto, Ryo, and Tenchi! Why the hell did they need to get HER!? She had nothing to do with it! __Damn it! How could have this all happened?! Well, it started when that freak brainwashed Chazz, who didn't have much a brain to work with anyhow, and the half-demon that my cousin, Kagome, cares about and was laid by a pack of lies by that asshole, Inuyasha, who was hiding with his sister, Melody, until Chazz brainwashed the Obelisk Blue Guys' dorm except for Ken, Kai, Ray, Neji, Kurama,_ _Sasuke, Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, Ichigo, Uryu, Atticus, and me. After that Chazz brainwashed Alexis Rhodes, a girl that I know that Jay has a crush over, but he just won't admit it or because he isn't good with romance, he couldn't admit it, the right way anyway. She, with help from Melody, brainwashed nearly the entire Girls Dorm, but Yolei, Sakura,_ _Mia, Hilary, Keiko, Ino, Rukia, Orihime, Jasmine, Mindy, Hikari, and Kira managed to get away. However, Tyson's friend, Ray, along with Ryo's friends, Cye and Sage, along with Tenten and Kari Kamiya, suffered the same fate as Alexis when they tried to stop her. Soon after, that freak Sartorius through our brainwashed friends, sent duelists against us to test our abilities as 'Chosen Duelists', and so far, I think that Hikari, Kira, Jaden, Jenny, Ichigo, Tyson, Kai, Sasuke, Naruto, Ryo, Tenchi, and I pass that 'test'. Soon after, the head ass arrives to brainwash Hassleberry, but thanks to a dinosaur bone in his body and a powerful spirit, Hassleberry lost to Sartorius, but that jerk couldn't brainwash him. Kurama is trying to figure out a way to create some kind of immunity from Hassleberry, but so far, no luck. Then that jerk becomes part of Duel Academy and soon after, two of the teachers and Tenchi's friends, Kiyone Makibi and Mihoshi Kuramitsu, and another one of Tyson's friends, Max Tate, tries to beat Sartorius and Ray, but they lose and they are brainwashed. Next, Jaden and I challenge Sartorius to a duel to decide the school trip and Sartorius instead sends his representative, an overdress diva known as Princess Rose and her weird frog deck that she thought that had spirits, but we couldn't see them. However, after the duel was over, me, Jaden, and the rest of us that could see spirits and wasn't wearing white saw her 'frog prince' and found out that they were real. Soon enough, we were on the school trip with Aster Phoenix, who was no longer associated with Sartorius when he found out that he was being used, and when we got on shore, the trouble was being foreshadowed to us…"_

**Flashback; At the Domino Pier**

Duel Academy cruise has finally arrived at the Domino seaport and a pair of red sneakers, a pair of red boots, a pair of blue boots and three pairs of brown boots stepped from the boat, which belonged to Yusuke Urameshi, Sasuke Uchiha, Ryoko Hakubi, Tenchi Masaki, Jaden Yuki and Jenny Yuki, with Kirara on her left shoulder.

Ryoko asks, curiously, "So, this is Yugi's hometown?"

Tenchi tells Ryoko, excitedly, "Yeah, Ryoko! The King of Game's home!"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "However, we need to be on our guard. With the Society of Light around, you know that they are up to something."

Ryoko tells Sasuke, drolly, "Thanks for reminding us, Sasuke."

Jaden tells his friends, with a smile, "Come on, guys! You can't let you get this down!" Jaden thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"Easy for you to say, hero. You promised the Neo-Spacians that you would stop this Society of Light and guess what? Alexis, Chazz, all of TK's friends from Odaiba and Kagome's friends from the Feudal Era, Inuyasha and Melody, and along with Ryo's, Tyson's, and Tenchi's friends are with the 'White Dorm' now. Man! I wish I knew what to do! However, I can't let this keep me down! I've got to stay strong for the others!"_ Jaden exclaims, "This is so awesome! So this is where Yugi grew up, huh? What to do first?"

Yusuke shrugged and replies, "How about…"

Syrus's voice booms out, "Find a bathroom!" Yusuke and Jaden turns to see Syrus and Hassleberry, walked away from the boat, carried a seasick Bastion by the arms, with Hinata, Keiko, with Shippo on her right shoulder, Alister, Hikari, Kira, Ryo, Kento, Rowen, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Yoruichi, Hiei, Yukina, and Ryuko following them.

Ryoko yells out, concerned, "Hey, what the hell happened to you, Bastion?"

Bastion tells Ryoko, sickly, "I'm sorry! Not a big boat fan."

Just then, Kenny's voice calls out, "Glad I'm not the only one."

They turned to see Sasuke and Sakura carrying a seasick Kenny by the arms, while Washu, Ayeka, Sasami, Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, Kai, Ino, Neji, Lee, and Naruto were following them. Jaden says, plainly, "Gee Kenny, you're not looking so well."

Tyson says, plainly, "The Chief gets seasick on boats, when his mind isn't concentrated on other things." Soon enough, the group left the smaller pier and into the large harbor where Crowler and Bonaparte are standing in-between our heroes and heroines and Sartorius and members of the 'White Dorm', including the two brainwashed Galaxy Police officers, the two brainwashed Ronin Warriors, the three brainwashed younger Digidestined, the two brainwashed Bladebreakers, Inuyasha, Melody, Chazz, and Alexis with cold and serious looks in their eyes.

Bonaparte calls out through a megaphone, "May I have your attention please, everyone! It's time to review our schedule."

Sartorius calls out, interrupting Bonaparte, "I beg your pardon…" When Crowler and Bonaparte look at Sartorius and the SOL members, Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "…but my dorm and I have our own arena, today."

Yusuke says, with a sly smile and in a nasty tone, "Yeah, teach your dogs a new trick, Master Asshole!" In response, Alister, Tyson, Ichigo, Kento, Ryoko, Syrus, and Hassleberry snickered and Hiei and Kai smirking.

Melody says, in a cold snarl, "That's it, he's going down!" Melody was hold back Sartorius and Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Now if you'll excuse us."

Bonaparte says, protesting, "But the regulations states that…"

Tenten says, in a cold nasty tone, "Fuck the regulations, short stack! We don't want to follow your stupid schedule!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold nasty tone of his own, "If you two, morons, don't like it, tough!"

Cye says, in a cold plain tone, "Unless, you want to know what happens when you go against the Society of Light and Master Sartorius!"

Crowler shook his head and replies, fearfully, "N…no!"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Good day, gentlemen," Sartorius turned away and walked with his SOL members walking with him.

Yusuke's smirked widened and says, with a sneer, "What more can you expect? From a bunch of dogs!"

Alexis halt her walking and back glared at Yusuke, thinking, coldly, _"Ha! Ha! Ha! Laugh it up, joker boy! We'll see whose laughing last, when you see light."_

Tyson thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Damn that asshole! First, he takes control of the half-demon that Kagome cares about with a pack of lies, then he takes away Max and Ray!"_

Kenny tells Tyson, encouragingly, "Tyson, it is going to be all right."

Tyson says, weakly and solemnly, "But they look so cold…so heartless…like their emotions have been frozen…, plus…two of Kagome's friends, as well as TK's friends from Odaiba, are still under that asshole's control."

Hilary tells Tyson, with an encouraging tone and smile, "I know that it is hard to see them that way, Tyson. But we will get them back."

Hikari tells Tyson, encouragingly, "Yeah, Tyson! Cheer up! We'll get your friends, TK's friends, and Ryo's, Tenchi's, Kagome's, and Jaden's two friends back from that freak!"

Kuwabara nods his head and says, with a smile, "Yeah! That asshole will learn not to mess with us! It will be cake!"

Hiei tells Kuwabara, with his usual tone, "It won't be that easy, fool. They've proven crafty. How do you think that got us into that cave and tricked Yusuke and the others into those duels while the Kamiya girl brainwashed her own friends?"

Kuwabara yells out, annoyed, "Why don't you shut it already, short stack?!"

Yukina asks Kira, concerned, "Do you think that there is a way to save our friends, Kira?"

Kira tells Yukina, with a confident tone, "There is always a way, Kira!"

Ichigo says, seriously, "We just need to find it first."

On the meanwhile, Crowler and Bonaparte look towards our group of heroes and heroines and Crowler says, "Well, I'm not going to babysitting this group and that much I can tell you."

Bonaparte tells Crowler, "Don't look at me."

Crowler yells out, in a commanding tone as he can muster, "You're on your own! If you need me, I'll be at the hotel."

Bonaparte exclaims, excitedly, "Me too, room service here we come!"

Crowler and Bonaparte walk away and Bastion says, solemnly, "Well this is just great! Abandoned in an unknown city."

Hassleberry says, in a serious tone, "Who cares? We don't need them ruining our fun."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Hassleberry's right!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Exactly! We're at the coolest place on earth. So we all have to make the best of it, right."

Kai says, in his usual tone, "Wrong!" Everyone looks at Kai and Kento asks, curiously, "Kai, what's up, dude?"

Kai tells Kento, "With the Society of Light around, we need a battle plan to crush them!"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "Kai's right! With the Society of Light around, we know that they're up to something."

Shippo says, seriously, "And we need to get Inuyasha and Melody away from that brainwashing creep!"

Kurama tells Shippo, "Shippo, I know that you're anxious to get Inuyasha and Melody away from Sartorius's control, so Kagome could feel less guilty about what's she's done, but he'll be heavily guarded with his sister, Melody, the two Ronin Warriors, and a leaf village ninja, under Sartorius's control. Even with Yusuke, Hikari, and Kira along with the seven ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village with us, they have no knowledge of what the Ronin Warriors can do. Plus, we just can't attack the Society of Light just like that since nearly all of its members are under mind-control."

Hiei tells Kurama, in a serious tone, "Then maybe we should figure out how to break it."

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Come on, guys, we can't let this brainwashing thing get to you guys! So, we should be having fun since we're in the coolest place in the world!"

Syrus takes out a guide book of some sort and he says, with a smile, "And I've got a guide book!"

Hassleberry takes out a guide book of his own and says, "I've got one, too, and it is more up to date!" As Hassleberry and Syrus were staring down each other.

Ino says, drolly, "Oh boy, I know where this is going."

Keiko says, in a similar tone, "Me too! Anyone in a mood for shopping?"

Ayeka says, with a smile, "I am!"

Hilary says, with a small smile, "Anything is better than hearing Syrus and Hassleberry ranting about 'who's Jaden's best friend?'."'

Sakura says, "I'm with you on that, girlfriend!" Soon after, Ino, Keiko, Ayeka, Hilary, Ryuko, and Sakura walked away from the group.

Soon after, Yusuke, Ryoko, Sasuke, Naruto, Ichigo, and Bastion notice Aster walking up towards all of them.

Sasuke tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Hold it, Phoenix."

Aster asks Sasuke, in his usual manner, "What do you want?"

Yusuke tells Aster, with a serious tone, "What do you think?"

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "Answers, Phoenix!"

Bastion tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Sartorius is your manager, correct? Well, you can tell us what he is planning."

Ryoko says, with a serious tone, "Like why he was targeting Tenchi, Yusuke, Jaden, Jenny, Hikari, Tyson, Kai, Sasuke, Naruto, and Ryo with all of these duelists like 'X' and the others. It seems like he is specifically interested in them for some reason or another. Personally, I think that they are vital to whatever sick plans that he has."

Bastion tells Aster, with a serious tone, "And I agree with Ryoko, here. Sartorius needs Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, and the others are so purpose. What is it? You should have some knowledge since he is your manager."

Aster says, with a serious sneer, "He isn't my manager. Not anymore." Aster then remembers his meeting with Sartorius in the 'White Dorm', his 'argument' with him, and Aster walking out on him. Aster says, with a serious tone, "When I found out that he was using me to brainwash people, like what he tried to do with Jaden, I walked out on him. He used me and I can never forgive him for that."

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "Oh, please!"

Ryoko asks, in a nasty tone, "Do you expect us to believe that crap, Phoenix?! Now, start talking or my fists are gonna start flying!"

Neji steps forward and says, plainly, "I know that he is telling the truth, Ryoko."

Kurama says, in a logical and plain tone, "His voice never wavered and his heart and breathing rate never changed, which does when someone tells a lie. Aster is telling us the truth: He is no longer an ally of Sartorius, but an enemy and he is determined to figure out his plot."

Aster tells Kurama, with a sly smile, "What makes you say that?"

Sasuke tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Don't even try this act, Phoenix. We know about who you truly are, namely with that speech after you defeat Jaden with your Destiny Heroes that one time, before Jaden had his Neo-Spacians."

Aster says, with a serious tone, "Fine. You got me!"

Sasuke then says, with a serious tone, "Then tell us what Sartorius is planning! You and he may not be buddies anymore, but I know that you know something of his sick schemes!"

Naruto tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Now, talk!"

Aster replies, with his sly tone, "Why should I?" Just then a fist slams into his face, knocking him to the ground, and when Aster looks up, he sees one pissed Hikari Urameshi cracking her fists.

Hikari says, with a great sneer, "Look here, asshole! I've been waiting for a very long time to do that after what you did to Zane and for the record, asshole! My friends have been brainwashed by some nutcase that believed that you have no control over your life and turn my friends into his mindless soldiers! As well as, that asshole feed the half dog-demon that my cousin cares about a pack of lies to get him and his sister brainwashed!" Hikari grabs Aster by the collar, gets him up to his feet, and exclaims, with great anger in her tone, "Unless you come forth with this information right now, I know a few painful tricks that will make you talk and believe me, THEY WILL BE VERY UNPLEASANT FOR YOU!!! THINK OF IT AS PAYBACK FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ZANE, YOU OVERGROWN JERK!"

Tyson and Tenchi yelp in shock and Tenchi says, a bit fearfully, "Yow! Remind me never to make her mad!"

Tyson says, with a bit of surprise, "I'll say and I thought that Hilary was scary when she's mad!"

Aster says, with a sly smile, "Fine. I'll give a bit of information, if you get of my collar. Unless you want us to do the tango."

Hikari throws Aster a bit away from her and Aster says, with a serious tone, "If you want to know something about Sartorius and his plans, well, I don't know much, but Sartorius is focused on you, your brother and sister, Yusuke, Jaden, Jenny, Ryo, Sasuke, Naruto, Tyson, Kai, and Tenchi for a reason. He thinks that they are some kind of 'Chosen Duelists' or something that can defy destiny and he has been right on the money so far since in those duels with 'X' and the other pros that you, Yusuke, Kira, Jenny, Sasuke, Naruto, Ichigo, Kai, Tyson, and Tenchi beaten, Sartorius predicted their great defeat by their hands, but instead, you won."

Kurama says, with a serious tone, "So, Sartorius believes that Ryo, Yusuke, Jaden, Jenny, Hikari, Kira, Ichigo, Sasuke, Naruto, Kai, Tyson, and Tenchi have the power to overcome the predictions for the future that he has."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "I think that I've heard of something like this. There are legends in the lands of the Shinobi about a great evil and a group of warriors that have the power to defy destiny itself, including the 'destiny of destruction' that this evil would bring."

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "I think that I also heard something like that from Kakashi-sensei, Grandma Tsunade, and the 'Pervy Sage' in the legends of the Hidden Leaf Village. Chosen Warriors infused with the power to overcome the 'wills of the fates' and infused with great powers within them that can save or destroy the world and the universe."

Kai says, with a serious tone, "I don't think those legends are any coincidence. The 'key' to figuring this entire out might lie within those legends and myths."

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "Or anything like them."

Aster tells them, with a serious tone, "Well, if you are done, I'll be on my way. However, you should be careful. Before I left him, Sartorius mentioned that there is another 'Chosen Duelists' out there and your cousin, Kagome, is one of them."

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "What!? Kagome's a Chosen Duelist that asshole needs!"

Aster nods his head and he says, seriously, "That's right! But, Sartorius is confused if she'd be on his side or in the way and the half-demon that Kagome loves, Inuyasha, is something called the 'Chosen Hanyou' needed for Sartorius's plans. However, Inuyasha believes that Kagome needs to be eliminated permanently, since he believed from Sartorius that Kagome had a part in plotting his and his sister's demises."

Kira says, seriously, "So, Shippo was right! With the pack of lies that bastard feed him, Inuyasha wants to actually kill Kagome!"

Yusuke says, angrily, "That son of a bitch! We need to get Inuyasha, Melody, and the rest of our friends away from that asshole!"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Do you know who the other 'Chosen Duelist' can be?"

Aster tells Sasuke, with a serious tone, "Don't have a clue. So, be on your guard."

Naruto tells Aster, with a serious tone, "We will be just fine! If he messes with us, he will be knocked into next week! Believe it!"

Lee tells Naruto, "I don't think that it will be that easy, Naruto-kun. We're not dealing with an ordinary enemy." Soon enough, our heroes and heroines began to walk away.

Aster tells Bastion, with a sly smile, "Even if I knew that his true plans, I'm not sure that you are duelist enough to understand it."

Bastion tells Aster, seriously, "See here, I'm top caliber! My grades are high, my records are impeccable!"

Naruto tells Aster, angrily, "Yeah! Bastion is one of the best in the Ra Yellow dorm! What gives you the right to judge Bastion's dueling skills!?"

Aster tells Naruto, with a sly smile, "Oh yeah! Then why hasn't the Society of Light targeted him, yet? Sorry pal, but Sartorius told me that he's only targeting Duel Academy's top students! I guess that Sartorius doesn't think highly of your friend, Bastion."

Bastion calls out, "Guys! Back me up here!" But when Bastion looks back, all of the others except for Naruto and Hinata are gone.

Naruto asks Hinata, perplexed, "Where did everyone go Hinata?"

Hinata replies, pointing ahead of her, "They went on ahead to take a tour of the city." Aster walks off to the side while Naruto, Hinata, and Bastion, who was being dragged by Naruto, head off to rejoin the rest of our heroes and heroines.

Syrus and Hassleberry lead the others to the other side of the seaport. Syrus spoke, "This is the place where Yugi and Jo…"

Hassleberry pushed Syrus away and says, "Where Yugi and Joey dueled to there doom! Boys, we're standing on scared grounds. According to my guidebook, Pegasus handcuffed them to this pier!"

Syrus tells Hassleberry, annoyed, "Get your facts straight! It was Marik and he chained their ankles to an anchor!" Syrus crossed his arms and says, "Let me lead! At least I'm to update on my Yu-Gi-Oh! History and I didn't find on the discount rack."

Hassleberry yells out, annoyed, "WHAT!"

Yusuke gets in front of Hassleberry and says, "Whoa, easy Sarge!"

Hassleberry tells at Syrus, angrily, "How about if we lived the past? Just you, me and an anchor!"

Syrus asks Hassleberry, with a sneer, while Hikari was holding him back, "Why? So I can beat you again!"

Hassleberry yells at Syrus, "At ease, dweeb!"

Two of the Urameshi triples yells out, annoyed, "Both of you, cool it!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, this is supposed to be fun! Now hug and make up!" At the Slifer Ace's comment, they huffed and turned away from each other and Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "I say we all go to Yugi's house!"

Tyson exclaims, excitedly, "Going to the King of Game's home!"

Tenchi exclaims, excitedly, "Yeah! How cool is that!?"

Later, they approached to a card shop that had the name 'Kame Game Shop' and Yusuke exclaims, "And here we are, guys!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "We're so not worthy of standing here, right now!"

Just then, the door opened to reveal an old short stocking man, with overalls, behind it, which revealed to be Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto.

Solomon calls out, in his old voice, "Hello!"

Mia asks, amazed, "Is it really him?"

Naruto says, with a smile, "It sure is, believe it!"

Lee says, with a smile, "I can't believe that the King of Game's own grandfather is standing right in front of us!"

Naruto exclaims, amazed, "Wow! He is like one hundred or something!"

Washu exclaims, annoyed, "Naruto! That isn't nice!"

Kento dashed over to Solomon and says, excitedly, "You're like a legend! Would you autograph my guidebook?"

Naruto takes out an autograph book and calls out, excitedly, "How about my autograph book?!"

Tenchi and Tyson takes out their autograph books and Tenchi asks, excitedly, "And can you sign mine!?"

Tyson asks, excitedly, "And mine as well!?"

Hassleberry says, excitedly, "Me too! After all you wrote it."

Solomon states, curiously, "I did? This old mind of mine ain't what it is use to be."

Jenny says, amazed, "It is you! Is Yugi here?"

Solomon replies, plainly, "Yugi's doing some traveling around the world!"

Jaden tells Solomon Moto, with a wide smile, "We're just big fans of his! We're from Duel Academy and we're on a school field trip."

Solomon Moto asks, perplexed, "You want to take a dip? Sorry, don't have a pool. But I do have a card shop and you are welcome to look around."

Naruto replies, nervously, "Thanks." Soon after, they heard inside and they look around with our group of heroes and heroines amazed at the various cards inside of the store.

Naruto yells out, amazed, "This is so amazing! Look at all of these rare cards!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, in a plain tone, "It is no surprise, Naruto. Yugi Muto's grandfather has been a gamer for much of his life and it was he that helped Yugi Muto become the duelist that he is today."

Tyson yells out, excitedly, "Oh, wow! This card is really rare!"

Hassleberry tells Tyson, with a smile, "You know it, Private!"

Hinata says, awe-struck, "And there is a Chaos Emperor Dragon! Is it real?!"

Solomon says, with a wide smile, "So is but last year there was the strangest thing, somehow all of the pictures of all the cards had disappeared and reappeared again."

Hassleberry says, "Here's the thing, Mr. Muto! My best friend was the one, who solved the situation."

Syrus asks, with a snort and annoyed tone, "Who's best friend?"

Solomon looks at Jaden, who was looking at the cards in the glass case, "You don't say!

Jaden says, with a wide smile, "It was a close duel!"

Syrus says, with a sly smile, "He's the best! Hassleberry, here, wants to be just like him, when he grows up!" Hassleberry growled at Syrus's statement and Solomon says, "Why don't you kids allow me to give you a tour of the town?"

Naruto asks, amazed, "Are you serious!?!"

Sasuke asks, amazed, "You'd do that for us?"

Solomon says, proudly, "Certainly, I just hope you youngsters can keep up."

**End Flashback**

As Yusuke, Ryo, Jaden, and Naruto continues to run towards the school, Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"No duh that we could keep up with Grandpa and he show us the sights of where cousin, Yugi, battled his first Rare Hunter and where he battled Slifer the Sky Dragon and gained his first God Card! I was worried at the same that if Keiko was okay, but Kari and Jaden assured me that Keiko is with Ayeka, Ino, Shippo, and Sakura, so meaning that she'd be safe. Like Alexis, Ino and Sakura were trained by Tsunade so I think that she'd be safe or so I'd hope. The rest of us were having a blast until we found that Grandpa was missing…"_

**Flashback: Later in Domino City**

We find our group of heroes and heroines running around until they notice that Solomon is missing.

Jaden asks, curiously, "Where did Grandpa Muto get to?"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "I don't know, but I sense foul play."

Kenny says, worriedly, "Oh no! What if the Society of Light found has him?!"

Yusuke tells Kenny, with a serious tone, "If they did, Chief, then they will have a hell to pay with us!"

Hikari nods her head and says, with a serious tone, "Yeah! That's right! Nobody kidnaps our grandfather and gets away with it, unharmed!"

Kai says, with a serious tone, "If the Society of Light is involved in this, we need to move fast."

Yusuke tells Kai, with a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, if those assholes did anything to Grandpa, they are going to a whole legion of fists in their faces! I may have given up my 'Great Urameshi' rep, but I'll still bash the faces of those who harm my girlfriend, friends and family or generally piss me off!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "We need to split up."

Kai nods his head and says, "Yeah. Tyson, Tenchi, Ryoko and Kenny should come with me."

Sasuke tells his four fellow ninja, in a serious tone, "Since there are five of us, we should go off in all directions to cover the entire city on all sides. If you happen to find Sakura, Ino, Keiko, Ryuko, Hilary and Ayeka tell them to find a place to hide if the Society of Light is involved in this!"

Naruto yells at Sasuke, with a serious tone, "But that could take hours, Sasuke! This is a big city, Sasuke! Not like back at home!"

Neji tells Naruto, with a plain tone, "Idiot. Do you have a better idea?" Naruto snarls, lowers his head, and shakes his head.

Neji tells his fellow ninja, "We will have a better time on the rooftops. Let's go."

Kenny says, seriously, "Wait! We should have a place to meet!"

Naruto says, with an excited tone, "How about where the Slifer Red students are staying tonight?!"

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "Anyway, I think that it is a good idea that we meet with the Slifers."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Good. Now, let's move!" The five ninjas take off at their super-speed to get the rooftops and high perches on the large skyscrapers in the city to start their search while Kai, Tenchi, Ryoko, Tyson and Kenny head off in another direction.

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "Hiei, Kira, and I will go in one direction to find the old man." Hiei gave a nod in response.

Hikari tells Kurama, "Yusuke and I will go another direction!"

Jaden tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "And Sy, Hassleberry, and me will go off in separate directions."

Yusuke says, with a serious tone, "Right, Jaden." Soon enough, the group take off in separate direction, but little did they know four familiar figures in white were watching over them in the shadow as they disappear in a flash of white ninja speed and demon speed.

Sasuke and Lee were sprinting across the streets and Lee calls out, "Mr. Muto!"

Neji and Hinata were jumping from roof to roof and Hinata calls out, jumping from roof to roof "Mr. Muto! Where are you!?!"

Naruto yells out, looking under a rock, "Hey old man!"

**Flashback; At a clothes store……**

Keiko got out of the changing rooms, after trying out clothes and neither of them she didn't want. Shippo jumps onto Keiko's right shoulder and he asks, "Can we go now!?"

Keiko replies, "Sure, just need to wait for the others." Just then Ino runs towards Keiko and exclaims, horrified, "Keiko!"

Keiko replies, curiously, "What is it, Ino?"

Ino exclaims, horrified, "Yusuke called! He said that when he and the others that didn't come with us went to Yugi Moto's home, only to find his grandfather was their! When Yugi's Grandpa was showing them the city, he was kidnapped!"

Keiko gasped in shock and yells out, "Kidnapped!?"

Ino nods her head and says, in a serious tone with a hint of coldness, "He believes that the Society of Light is involved in this somehow and told me to take you somewhere safe!" Without a word, Ino grabs Keiko's right wrist and pulls her away and out of the store with Ayeka, who was scanning out some clothes, spotting Ino, Keiko, and Shippo leaving the store.

Soon after, Hilary got out of the changing rooms, after trying out clothes and found one outfit.

Just then, Sakura's voice booms out, "Hilary!"

Hilary towards to see Sakura running towards them and Hilary asks, curiously, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura exclaims, horrified, "We've got a problem! Tyson called and he said that Yugi Muto's grandpa has been kidnapped and believes that the Society of Light is involved in this somehow! Tyson told me to take you somewhere safe!" Before Hilary could say anything, Sakura grabs Hilary's hand and drags her away from the store and outside.

Soon after, Ino came out of the changing room with an outfit and Ayeka's voice calls out, "Lady Ino, what are you doing here?"

Ino turns to see Ayeka walking towards her and Ino asks, perplexed, "Princess Ayeka, what are you talking about?"

Ayeka says, in a serious tone, "Well, we saw you leaving the store with Lady Keiko and Shippo about a few moments ago!"

Ino gasps in shock and thinks in her mind, seriously, _"The Society of Light!"_ Ino tells Ayeka, seriously, "Princess Ayeka, I can tell you for sure that wasn't me but someone who knows a transformation jutsu from the Society of Light!"

Ayeka exclaims, in shock, "That despicable Society of Light!"

Ino says, in a serious tone, "If my hunch is right, they're planning on using poor Keiko to lure Yusuke, Kira, or Kari to dueling one of their members!"

Ryuko's voice calls out, "Girls!"

Ino and Ayeka turned to see Sakura and Ryuko running towards them and Ryuko says, worriedly, "The Society of Light got Hilary!"

Ino says, worriedly, "What! Her too!"

Sakura says, in a serious tone, "Ryuko told me that she saw someone looking like me talking Hilary away from the store!"

**Flashback; With 'Ino', Keiko and Shippo…**

'Ino', Shippo, and Keiko ran down the streets of Tokyo and Keiko asks, curiously, "Hey, Ino, where are we going!? Shouldn't we have waited for the others!?"

'Ino' doesn't answer the brunette as a white limo appears in front of them, which the two girls stop. The door opens to reveal Chazz Princeton coming out and Keiko asks, nastily, "What do you want!?"

Chazz tells Keiko, in a cold nasty tone, "What do it look like, dork? You're coming with us!"

Just then, 'Ino' became Tenten, wearing her SOL uniform, in booms of smoke. Keiko and Shippo gasp in shock and Shippo exclaims, seriously, "You're not getting Keiko! **Fox Fire!**" Shippo fires his green fire from his right hand towards Chazz and Tenten. Tenten pushed Chazz out of the way and jumped out of the way.

Shippo exclaims, seriously, "Run!"

Keiko says, seriously, "Good idea!" Keiko then ran from the two SOL members, as Chazz got to his feet. Chazz says, in a cold annoyed tone, "That damned fox is just as annoying as Inuyasha and Melody said!"

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "They won't get far!"

While in the street, Keiko and Shippo ran to get away from the SOL members and find any sign of their friends.

Keiko asks Shippo, "Hey Shippo, do you see them behind us!?"

Shippo looks back and he says, "I don't see any of them, Keiko!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, coldly, "Not yet, twerp! **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!**" Keiko and Shippo look to the source and leap out of the way as Inuyasha, in his white version of his kimono, slams his claws into the ground that they were on causing a strong explosion and leaving three large gashes on the ground that they were.

Shippo exclaims, fearfully, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "You're coming with us, Keiko!"

Keiko exclaims, seriously, "Inuyasha, can't you see that you're being used! Sartorius feed you lies about Kagome to get you under his control!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold plain tone, "I take it that fox twerp told you that lie! One of these days, that bitch and her friends will pay for what they did to me, but that will happened after your boyfriend sees the Light!"

Keiko exclaims, seriously, "You're not getting anywhere near Yusuke!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "That's what you think!" Keiko turns to ran but with a karate chop by Tenten, she was knocked out.

Shippo yells out, horrified, "Keiko!"

Inuyasha's voice calls out, coldly, "You're forgetting someone, twerp!" Before Shippo could look back, Inuyasha kicked Shippo into the alley and slams his body to the wall, rendering him unconscious.

Tenten says, in a cold plain tone, "That takes care of that little fox!" Tenten then carried Keiko's form to her right shoulder and she and Inuyasha took off into the distance.

**Flashback; With 'Sakura' and Hilary**

'Sakura' and Hilary were running at the opposite side of town and the two girls ran down an alley.

Hilary asks 'Sakura', curiously, "Hey, Sakura, where are we going?" Just then, a group of SOL female members had come out of the shadows and 'Sakura' became Alexis Rhodes, in her SOL female uniform and Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Hilary, you're coming with us!"

Before Hilary could run, a bunch off SOL girls came and grab her by the arms. Hilary yells out, annoyed, "Let me go! Let me go! Let me…" Hilary had blacked out when she felt a painful hit by her neck and behind her form was Melody, in her white version of her kimono.

Alexis tells Melody, with a cold sly smile, "Nice work, Melody."

Melody says, with a cold sly grin, "Thanks, now let's get her to that 'Kaibaland' place that Master Sartorius told us about and to Master Sartorius's damn priestess of a sister."

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, we find Yusuke, Ryo, Naruto, and Jaden getting to the school and Yusuke continues to think in his mind, _"We found Shippo in a nearby alley and he told us that Keiko was captured by the Society of Light! Those Society Goons made a fucking mistake by taking Keiko and Kira, Kari and I knew where the Society Of Light members were staying and crush every single one of them until they tell him where Keiko was! However, Tyson was also pretty pissed off when they found out that Hilary was taken by those Society Dorks!_ _On the meanwhile, we also found that Syrus and Hassleberry were taken by two goons sent by Sartorius's sister, Serena, even through we didn't know it at the time. Jaden, Tyson, Aster and Grandpa quickly met Frost and figured out that they were taken. Jaden, Alister, and Tyson immediately went to the hotel where the Society Goons were staying in order to find out where they were, but they find out that those rotten tools weren't talking even if they were 'former' friends of ours…"_

**Flashback; The hotel where the Society of Light were staying**

At the hotel in Domino City where the Society of Light was staying, we find Jaden, Alister, and Tyson trying to push through groups of male and female SOL members, trying to find information on where Syrus, Hassleberry, Keiko, and Hilary were being held, and while the group of SOL members were holding them back, Alexis, Kari, Cye, Sage, Tenten, Max, and Ray just stood there and watch them with cold serious looks in their eyes.

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "Where are they?! Spill it!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "Sorry, Jaden, if you aren't one of us, then you are against us."

Tyson calls out, with a concerned tone in his voice, "Ray, please! You've got to fight! These are good friends of ours that are in danger!"

Ray tells Tyson, with a cold plain tone, "Didn't you hear what Alexis told you, Tyson? If you are not one of us, then you are against us."

Tyson calls out, in disbelief, "How can you say that, Ray?"

Kari tells Tyson, with a cold nasty tone, "Didn't you hear Ray, dork, she is telling you to get lost!"

Tenten states, with a cold sly tone, "Or have you agreed to give in to destiny and become one of us?"

Alister says, with a serious tone, "Yeah, right! Now, tell us where's my sister at!"

Jaden tells Alexis, in a begging tone, "But they're in trouble! Our best friends vanished into thin air! Cye! Sage! Max! Ray! Tenten! Kari! Alexis! Doesn't this bother any of you?"

Max says, with a cold plain tone, "What happens to your nonbeliever friends doesn't concern us."

Tyson yells out, shocked, "Do you know what you are saying, Max?!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "Well, guess what?! We aren't leaving until we know where they are!" Just then a limo comes up to the hotel and Chazz, Inuyasha, and Melody comes out of the car.

Tyson states, annoyed, "Now what?"

Chazz tells Jaden, Alister, and Tyson, with a cold nasty tone, "Okay, dorks, if you are looking for your friends and sister, you are looking in the wrong place."

Melody says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! If you want to know where they are, answer me this: Have you heard of Kaibaland?"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Yeah, who hasn't heard of it?"

Inuyasha tells Alister, Jaden and Tyson, with a cold nasty tone, "Well, simply, dweebs, be there tomorrow and that's where you find your friends and sister. Now, get lost!"

Tyson asks, seriously, "Wait! Are you sure that they're okay?!" Soon after, Jaden, Alister, and Tyson were pushed to the side.

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "By the way, Jaden, if your dorky half demon friend, Yusuke, even make a scratch on one member of the Society of Light or Master Sartorius, he will never see his girlfriend, ever again. Is that clear?"

Jaden quickly gets back in front of them and he yells out, in a serious and demanding tone that's not like him at all, "Well, I'm not leaving until I have insurance that they are all right!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Oh, yes, you are, Jaden!" Just then Jaden is punched right in the left cheek and thrown to the ground by Melody, who has two male SOL members with her, giving his a nasty bruise.

Alister and Tyson calls out, shocked, "Jaden!" Just then Yusuke, Hikari, Ryoko and Naruto appear in front of all of them and all of them have very pissed off looks on their faces.

Hikari yells out, angered, "All right, assholes, you've really pissed me off this time!"

Yusuke yells out, angered, powering up his **Shotgun**, "Now brace yourselves for the biggest ass-kicking of the century!"

Jaden jumps to his feet and holds Yusuke back, telling him, "Yusuke, don't attack them! If you do, then there's a chance that Keiko may be turned into one of them, bro!" Jaden's expression was darkened and with a hint of anger and rage even a bit of bloodlust as well, a look never seen in him before and a demonic voice, sounding much like his own, booms in his mind, _**"Enjoy mercy while you geeks have it and when we get our friends back, then you'll know what extreme pain is!"**_

**End Flashback; Return to the Present**

Back in the present time period, we find Yusuke, Ryo, Naruto, and Jaden getting to the school even closer and Yusuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"My friends have become cold and heartless monsters by this freak?! And more of my friends and Keiko getting kidnapped and used as bait?! Personally, I was already pissed off with them and they just made me more pissed by kidnapping Keiko, Hassleberry, Syrus, Hilary. However, Jaden started to scare even me more and more. They are getting pushed to their emotional and mental limits and they might sooner or later crack big time! And personally, I wouldn't want to be in Sartorius's fucking shoes when I or Jaden gets majorily pissed off! Plus, along the way, we picked up Atticus, who tried to visit his sister, but he got his butt kicked out like Jay, Alister, and Tyson did, through. Soon after, we met two guys named Blaze and T-Bone, with a rapper accent that made me remind of Tyson's grandfather, and soon learned that those big guys were working for the people that took Keiko, Hilary, Sy and Hassleberry…"_

**Flashback; During the Domino School Field; the Slifer Red Encampment'**

Inside of the Slifer's encampment near the river when Yugi and Atem dueling against Marik's mind-slave Strings and Slifer the Sky Dragon, we find Jenny putting her dueling deck inside of her duel disk that's attached to her left arm, activating it, while another male duelist with flaming red hair, wearing yellow tinted sunglasses, and wearing a black and red jacket, black pants, and white sneakers, does the same with another duel disk attached to her left arm. Waiting by the left side of this young man was another young man with dark brown hair under a black baseball cap, wearing a brownish-orange jacket over a white shirt, brown pants, and white sneakers. The flaming haired young man is known as Blaze and brown haired young man is known as T-Bone. On the meanwhile, Hiei, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, Bastion, Atticus, who joined them after getting kicked around by Society of Light members while trying to visit his sister, Jaden, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Neji, Lee, Yusuke, Hikari, Solomon, watched with the Slifer Red students on the sidelines.

Blaze asks Jenny, "By the way, I didn't catch your name?"

Jenny tells Blaze, "Oh. My name is Jenny…Jenny Yuki."

Blaze and T-Bone gasp in shock and T-Bone exclaims, "Wait! Jenny Yuki?! That Slifer Red student and that's always with her brother, Jaden Yuki, Yusuke Urameshi, his sister, Hikari Urameshi!?"

Jaden says, perplexed, "Yep! That's her! And I'm the one and only Jaden Yuki!"

Blaze and T-Bone gasp in shock and Blaze says, with a wide grin, "Well, this is our lucky day, T-Bone!"

T-Bone nods his head and says, "Yeah, dog! We will get some mad points with the boss if we bring them in!"

Hikari asks, seriously, "What do you mean?! Who do you work for?!"

Naruto calls out, seriously, "Spill it!"

T-Bone asks them, "Have you heard of Sartorius?"

The group of heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Tyson exclaims, seriously, "You work for that asshole?!"

Blaze says, with a sly grin, "Actually, his sister, Serena."

Our heroes' and heroines' eyes grow wide and Jenny asks, perplexed, "Wait! Sartorius has a sister?"

T-Bone tells Jenny, "True dat, girl! Serena's the reason that we're as powerful as we are now! She is one rocking priestess!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "That would explain why Melody was with Inuyasha, since she has a huge hatred for all priestesses."

Jaden asks, in a serious tone, "Did you kidnap my friends?! Where are they?!"

Blaze tells Jaden, "Maybe, little boy. However, if you want to get that info, your sister over there has to beat me in a duel and you've got to beat my pal, T-Bone. If win at least one of our matches, you will get the information. However, if she there loses to me, she must willing leave all of you, head over to where the Society of Light is staying, and willing meet Sartorius to be 'inducted' into his Society of Light. And the same thing goes if you lose to T-Bone, Jaden. You must willingly surrender yourself to Sartorius and join his Society of Light. And if both of you lose…well, you can guess. But hey, all you need to do is win, once, so, what the matter with losing one of you?"

Tenchi tells Jenny, "No way, Jenny! If you lose, you have to hand over to Sartorius and become another of his brainwashed puppets!"

Jenny tells Tenchi, "I don't have a choice, Tenchi! If we don't duel these goons, we may never see Keiko, Hilary, Syrus and Hassleberry again!"

Ichigo tells Jenny, worriedly, "It's too risky, Jenny!"

Sakura tells Jenny, seriously, "That's right, Jenny! We can risk losing you!"

Jenny tells Ichigo and Sakura, "I'm sorry, Sakura! Ichigo! But I can't and won't leave any friends behind!" Jenny tells Blaze, with her 'game face', "All right, pal, get your game on!"

Blaze tells Jenny, "Bold words!" Blaze and Jenny draw cards from their decks until they have five cards in their hands.

Blaze and Jenny yell out in unison, "Duel!"

Starting Scores:

Blaze: 4000

Jenny: 4000

Jaden thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Be careful, Jenny!"_

Jenny draws one card from her deck and calls out, seriously, "Ladies first, Blaze!" Jenny draws puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, "I summon one monster face-down!" A hologram of a face-down monster appears on the field and Jenny says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I throw two cards face-down and call it a turn!"

Blaze draws one card from his deck and he says, seriously, "Not bad, little girl! Now, watch how the big boys do it!" Blaze puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a serious tone, "Now, I play my Trap Booster! I discard one card from my hand and I can play one trap card from my hand!" Blaze discards one card from his hand, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Backfire spell card!" Soon enough, the Backfire Continuous trap card appears on the field and Blaze says, seriously, "Thanks to this trap, every time that a Fire monster is destroyed on the field and sent to the graveyard, you lose five hundred life-points." Blaze then removes Darkfire Soldier #1 (A: 1700/D: 1150) from his graveyard, puts one card on his duel disk, and he says, seriously, "Now, I remove my Darkfire Soldier number one from the grave in order to summon Inferno in attack mode!" Soon after, Inferno (A: 1100/D: 1900) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jenny gasps in shock and thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"Oh no! I know what this monster does, since Keiko has played it in many of our duels!"_

Blaze yells out, seriously, "Now, attack her face-down monster!" Inferno launches a blazing attack right at Jenny's face-down monster, which is revealed to be a Card Trooper (A: 400/D: 400) in defense mode, and Inferno's attack destroyed it, but Jenny doesn't receive any damage from the battle. Blaze calls out, with a sly smile, "Sorry, little lady, but if you think that you are safe, think again! Thanks to Inferno's special ability, when he destroys a monster in battle, you lose fifteen hundred life-points!"

Just then Jenny screams out in shock as flames surround her and her life-points drop by 1500.

Jaden yells out, worriedly, "Jenny!"

Tyson yells out, stunned, "Oh, man! She got hit hard!"

Kai says, with a serious tone, "No joke, Tyson! Inferno isn't strong on attack points, but it has a powerful special ability that can devastate you if you are not careful!"

Tyson says, with a serious tone, "I should know! You and Hilary uses those cards in those fire decks of you two to take me out a few times!"

Jenny says, with a serious tone, "Not bad, but my Card Trooper has an ability, too! Now, I get one more card from my deck when it is destroyed!" Jenny draws one card from her deck and puts it into her hand.

Blaze tells Jenny, with a sly smile while putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Well, sweat-heart, I think that I'm done for now."

Current Score:

Blaze: 4000

Jenny: 2500

Jenny pushes a button on her duel disk and calls out, seriously, "Before I draw, I play my trap card! Solemn Wishes!" Jenny's face-down card is revealed to be the Solemn Wishes Continuous trap card and she says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this handy card, I get five hundred life-points when I draw! Like right now!" Jenny then draws one card from her deck, her life-points increase by 500, and says, seriously, "My move!"

Hikari tells Jenny, with a serious tone, "Be careful, Jenny! Remember, he has Backfire on the field and every time that a monster is sent from the field and to the grave, there goes a good portion of your life-points! You've seen Keiko played this in many of her duels!"

Jenny thinks in her mind, drolly, _"No joke! And if I mess up, I have to become one of Sartorius's mind-wrapped tools like my friends…No! I have to stay strong and keep dueling! They are counting on me to free and I won't let them down!"_ Jenny puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Now, I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards from my deck while Solemn Wishes increase my life-points!" Jenny draws two cards from his deck and her life-points increase by 500 more life-points. Jenny then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a serious and determined tone, "Next, I play my Living Arrow! This card destroys one spell or trap card on your side of the field and you lose five hundred points as good measure!" Just then a huge arrow goes right through Blaze's Backfire trap card and Blaze yelps out in surprise as it is destroyed and he loses 500 life-points.

Kenny yells out, excitedly, "Excellent work, Jenny!"

Dizzi says, _"__Nice move!__"_

Jenny then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Next, I play my Advanced Ritual Art spell card! I choose a Ritual Monster in my hand to summon to the field and then I sacrifice Normal monsters from my deck that equal to the level of the Ritual monster that I want to summon!" Jenny goes through her deck, discards one Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (A: 2200/D: 1700) from her deck to the graveyard, she puts her deck back in her duel disk, she puts one card from her hand on her duel disk, and yells out, seriously, "Now, I sacrifice my Twin-Headed Fire Dragon to summon Cyber Angel Idaten in attack mode!" Soon after, Cyber Angel Idaten (A: 1600/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jenny then says, seriously, "And when she is summoned, I get one spell card back from the graveyard!" Jenny takes one card from her graveyard, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "And I choose my Living Arrow! So, I play and say goodbye to that face-down card!"

Blaze yells out, shocked, "Oh no!" Soon after, his face-down card is destroyed and he loses five hundred more life-points.

Jenny then calls out, "Now, Idaten, give this guy a reason why it isn't to make a girl mad! Attack!" Idaten rushes in, punches Inferno, and destroys it, causing Blaze to lose 500 more life-points. Jenny puts one card in the spell/trap slot and says, with a sly smile, "I'll end with this little number!"

Current Score:

Blaze: 2500

Jenny: 3500

Yusuke yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Jenny!"

Naruto says, with a sly smile, "That's showing that jerk who's boss!"

Dizzi tells Jenny, _"__Nice move, girlfriend!__"_

Blaze draws one card from his deck and says, "Celebrate while you can because it won't last!" Blaze puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a sly smile, "Now, I play my Card of Demise spell card! Now, I draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five turns, I lose my entire hand. However, this duel won't be lasting much longer!"

Jenny says, with a serious tone, "Prove it!"

Blaze draws four more cards into his hand and says, with a sly smile, "That's cool by me!" Blaze puts one card in the spell/trap slots and yells out, "First, I play my Heavy Storm card! This card destroys all spell and trap card on your side of the field!"

Just then a huge storm blows on the field and Jenny calls out, pressing a button on her disc, "I activate my Rush Reckless quick-play spell card to increase Idaten's attack points by seven hundred points!" Cyber Angel Idaten's stats rise from 1600/2000 to 2300/2000.

However, Blaze's storm was destroying Jenny's Solemn Wishes Continuous trap and her two face-down cards, Magic Cylinder and Doble Passé trap cards, and he says, with a sly smile putting one more card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play Monster Reborn! Now, I use this to revive a monster that you sent to the graveyard! Your Twin-Headed Fire Dragon!" A beam comes from Jenny's graveyard and Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (A: 2200/D: 1700) comes to Blaze's side of the field in attack mode. Soon after, Blaze puts another card on his duel disk and yells out, "Then I summon my Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (A: 1500/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Kai exclaims, shocked, "Oh shit! Not that!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! I've seen you and Hilary play that dragon many times, Kai! And I know what it does!"

Blaze's Field Spell slot opens, Blaze puts one card in slot, and yells out, "Next, I play my Molten Destruction Field Spell!" Soon after, the field transforms into a huge molten field filled with molten rock and lava with a volcano in the background. Blaze then says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this hot card, my Fire monsters gain five hundred attack points, but they lose four hundred defense points. Oh, well." Twin-Headed Fire Dragon's stats change from 2200/1700 to 2700/1300 and Solar Flare Dragon's stats to 1500/1000 to 2000/600!

Ryuko yells out, shocked, "Jenny!"

Blaze yells out, seriously, "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, destroy her Cyber Angel!" Twin-Headed Fire Dragon launches a breath of flame into Cyber Angel Idaten. Twin-Headed Fire Dragon's attack slam into Cyber Angel Idaten, destroying her, and costing Jenny 200 life-points. Blaze then shouts out, with a sly grin, "Now, Solar Flare Dragon, attack her directly!" Solar Flare Dragon launches a sphere of flames right into Jenny and she yells out as she loses 2000 more life-points. Blaze then says, with a sly grin, "I end my turn and my dragon burns off another five hundred points!" Solar Flare Dragon launches another sphere of flame into Jenny and she yelps as she loses 500 more life-points.

Current Score:

Blaze: 2500

Jenny: 0800

Blaze says, with a serious tone and sly smile, "With only one card left, you have to make this turn count!"

Jenny looks at her hand, sees that she has only a Cosmo Queen (A: 2900/D: 2400) in her hand, and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I hate to admit it, but the jerk is right! If I don't do something right now, I'm finished and I'll become just like Alexis and the others! And they are counting on me to save them! I can't let our friends down! But…can I draw the right card?"_

Jaden tells Jenny, encouragingly, "Sis, don't give up! Remember, a duel isn't over until the last card is played!"

Jenny thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Jaden's right! This duel is still on!"_ Jenny draws one card from her deck with her heart and soul set in this duel and calls out, with determination in her voice "My move!" When Jenny looks at the card she just drew, she gives a wide grin on her lips, and she says, with a smile, "Hey, Blaze, you played a good game, but it's over."

Blaze calls out, shocked, "Say what?!"

Jenny puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a sly grin, "Now, I play this spell card! Soul Exchange! With this card, I sacrifice your two monsters to summon one of my own!"

Blaze yells out, stunned, "No!" Twin-Headed Fire Dragon and Solar Flare Dragon vanish from the field as they are sacrificed.

Jenny puts the last card in her hand on her duel disk and yells out, "Now, come on, Cosmo Queen!" Soon after, Cosmo Queen (A: 2900/D: 2450) comes to the field in attack mode.

Blaze shouts out, shocked, "No way! She drew the card that she needed!"

Yusuke yells out, with a smile, "You know it, wiseass!"

Hikari calls out, with a sly smile, "Time to put this guy away, Jenny!"

Jenny points to Blaze and shouts out, "You heard Kari, my queen! Give him a cosmic sized royal butt kicking! Cosmic Nova!" Cosmo Queen sends a sphere of energy right into Blaze and he yells out as he loses 2900 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Blaze: 0000

Jenny: 0800

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade away from the field and it returns to normal.

Tyson yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Jenny!"

Orihime calls out, excitedly, "You did it!"

Ryoko tells Kagome, with a sly smile, "Great job, girlfriend!"

Jenny tells her friends, "Thanks a lot, everyone!"

Jaden goes over to Jenny and tells her, with a smile, "I'm just glad that you are safe."

Jenny tells Jaden, with a smile, "I'm sorry that I worried you."

Jaden says, with his usual smile, "Hey, I'm the older brother…I'm supposed to worry."

Jenny replies, with a smile, "Thank you, Jaden." Jenny then kisses him on the cheek and Jaden goes up to duel T-Bone.

Blaze tells T-Bone, as he prepares for his duel, "T-Bone, you can't screw up! This is our last chance!"

T-Bone nods his head and he asks Jaden, "Ready to get down and duel, home boy?"

Jaden replies, a bit nervously, "Whatever you say, T-Bone." Soon enough, the two of them attach duel disks to their left wrists, put their dueling decks inside, and prepared to duel, not knowing that a strange mirror appeared above them…

**End Flashback; Return to the Present**

Returning to the present and back on Academy Island, we find Yusuke Urameshi, Ryo Sanada, Naruto Uzumaki, and Jaden Yuki nearing the school and Yusuke thinking in his mind, seriously,_ "Soon after, a weirdo mirror appears, turns Blaze into a card, and T-Bone and Jaden go at with all they got, but in the end, Jaden manages to pull off another victory. Soon after, the boss of these two goons, Sartorius's sister, Serena, appears before and 'inviting' us into Kaibaland's virtual world where we found Syrus, Hassleberry, Keiko, and Hilary hooked up to the virtual pods. So, we had to enter in after them! While Washu, Kenny, Hiei, and the others waited outside with Grandpa, the rest of us went into the virtual world to save our friends! But we were separated inside of that damn cyberspace with Jaden, Aster, Ryo, Kira, and Jenny having to deal with Serena while Kai, Kari, Ichigo, Tyson, Tenchi, Sasuke, Naruto, and I along with the rest of us have to deal Serena's Goon Squad, who she has given one last chance…!!"_

**Flashback; Within the Virtual World**

Inside of the Virtual World, we find Kai, Tyson, Ryoko, Ayeka, Tenchi, Yusuke, Hikari, Alister, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Neji and Sakura are facing Frost, Thunder, Blaze, and T-Bone, with duel disks that have dueling decks inside attached to their left wrists, standing in front of the group while Keiko and Hilary are being held on black crosses with electrical bands holding them in place.

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "Keiko!"

Keiko says, worriedly, "Yusuke, please help!"

Alister says, seriously, "Don't worry, sis, we'll get you out of here!!"

Ryoko yells out, angrily, "Let them down right now or you'll be sorry!"

Frost tells Ryoko, with a sly smile, "Cool down, little lady."

Thunder tells them, with a sly smile, "Yeah. If you make a wrong move, those two might get a role jolt to their minds and who knows what will happen to them?"

Hikari states, with a nasty sneer, "Want to guess what will happen if I beat the four of you to a pulp if anything happens to them?!"

Blaze says, with a plain tone, "Easy, lady. We don't have a choice. Serena gave all of us one final chance and if we mess up, we're not going to be around for you to pound on."

Thunder tells Blaze, angrily, "Hey, do you have give that away?!"

Frost tells Thunder, with a sly smile, "Chill, bro. We are not going to lose."

T-Bone tells them, with a plain tone, "We don't want to do this, but we have no choice."

Sakura states, with a serious and demanding tone, "Who do you want this time?! And where are Jaden, Jenny, Kira, Ryo, and Aster?!"

T-Bone says, seriously, "The boss has something special plan for them."

Thunder says, with a sly smile, "And now, unless you want your two friends to really get zapped, Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Tenchi Masaki, Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Granger, that little blond haired brat, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha better come forward to duel us now."

Naruto yells out, seriously, "Hey! We don't have duel disks!" Just then duel disks with their dueling decks inside appear on the left wrists of Yusuke, Hikari, Ichigo, Tenchi, Kai, Tyson, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Blaze says, with a serious tone, "Those will have your dueling decks inside with nothing different unless you make it."

Naruto calls out, with a smile, "That's what I call service!"

Frost steps forward and says, with a sly smile, "So, who wants to take me on first?!"

Tyson comes forward and says, with a serious tone, "Allow me!"

Kai tells Tyson, seriously, "Careful, Tyson. We don't know what he is capable of."

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "This asshole won't beat me, Kai."

Frost says, with a sly smile and tone, "Ooh, someone is hot today. Time for me to cool you off, little man."

Tyson yells out, annoyed, "Little man? Okay, that's it, pal! You are going to get it!" The two of them activate their duel disks, their life-point counters displays 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Tyson and Frost yell out in unison as their duel gets started and Tyson calls out, seriously, "Now Get Your Game On!"

Starting Scores:

Frost: 4000

Tyson: 4000

Tyson draws one card from his deck and calls out, annoyed, "I'll start this duel off!" Tyson puts one card on her duel disk and yells out, "First off, I summon The Dragon Dwelling In the Cave to the field in defense mode!" Soon after, The Dragon Dwelling In the Cave (A: 1300/D: 2000) comes to the field in defense mode. Tyson then puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Finally, I put these two cards face-down and call it a turn!"

Frost yells out, with a sly smile, "Another lizard deck?! Ha! This duel will be easier than I thought! I've already dueled your friend, The Sarge, and I've already beat his lizard deck!"

Our heroes and heroines, except for Sasuke and Kai, gasp out in shock and Tyson states, stunned and in unison, "What?!"

Frost says, with a sly smile, "Allow me to show you!" Frost draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "First, I will play a spell card! Graceful Charity! This card allows me to draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!" Frost draws three cards from his deck, discards two from his hand, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Next, I play my Pot of Greed! This gives me two new cards!" Frost draws two cards from his deck and says, when he sees them, "Nice." Frost puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Then I play my Cost Down card! This card allows me to lower the level of the monsters in my hand by two stars as long as I send one of my cards to the cooler!" Frost sends his Ice Knight (A: 1300/D: 1200) to the graveyard, puts one card on his duel disk, and yells out, "Ready to get to chills! I summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" Soon after, Mobius the Frost Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Frost says, with a sly smile, "However, since I didn't sacrifice a monster, my main Mobius can't use his special ability, but don't think you are safe, yet! Next, I remove one Fire monster and two Water monsters from my graveyard!" Soon after, one UFO Turtle (A: 1400/D: 1200), his Ice Knight (A: 1300/D: 1200), and one Maiden of the Aqua (A: 800/D: 2000) come out of Frost's graveyard, he puts them in his pocket, out of play, and says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Meet my new friend! Frost and Flame Dragon!" Soon after, Frost and Flame Dragon (A: 2300/D: 2000) come to the field in attack mode. Frost then discards one card in his hand to the graveyard and yells out, "Next, I play his effect! By sending one card in my hand to the graveyard, you little pal is put on ice!"

Tyson yells out, shocked, "No way!" Just then Frost and Flame Dragon freezes and then vaporizes The Dragon Dwelling In the Cave with a mixture of ice and flame attacks.

Hilary calls out, stunned, "Tyson, no!"

Frost then calls out, "Now, Mobius, Ice Lance!" Mobius creates a lance full of ice that slams into Tyson and he yells out as he loses 2400 life-points.

Tyson pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, seriously, "Reveal trap! Damage Condenser!" Tyson's face-down card is revealed to be the Damage Condenser trap card and Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to you, I can play this! This card allows me to summon any monster from my deck equal or less to the damage that you just gave me! So, in short, the more pain you deal, the more hurt you'll feel!" Tyson goes through her deck, takes one card from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disk, puts the card on her duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I summon my friend, Armed Dragon level five!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV5 (A: 2400/D: 1700) comes to the field in attack mode.

Naruto calls out, excitedly, "Way to go, Tyson!"

Frost puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a sly smile, "Don't be celebrating for your friend, yet, little man! Now, I play this! Mobius Kingdom!" Just then a huge ice castle similar to the Tai Mahal in India and with a lot of ice huts comes to the field and freezes much of the field. Frost then says, with a sly grin, "I can only play this card when my man Mobius is on the field, but that's okay. Now, this card's like my Mobius Castle spell card, but it's better, bro! Not only that, all of my opponent's Beast, Beast-Warrior, Plant, and Dinosaur-Type monster lose five hundred attack and defense points, but Dragon's too!"

Tyson yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Frost shouts out, with a laugh, "Like dinosaurs, dragons don't like the cold. Look at your little friend."

Tyson says, lowly, "No!" Armed Dragon LV5 gives a loud cry as its stats go down from 2400/1700 to 1900/1200!

Frost puts the last card in his hand in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "That's all from me, but the Ice Age has truly begun."

Current Score:

Frost: 4000

Tyson: 1600

Tyson draws one card from his deck, looks at it, puts one card on his duel disk, and yells out, "Now, I summon Luster Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Luster Dragon (A: 1900/D: 1600)-(A: 1400/D: 1100) comes to the field in defense mode.

Frost tells Tyson, with a sly smile while pushing a button on his duel disk, "Not this time, little man! What you didn't know is that my man, Mobius is so dope, he has his own trap card! Mobius Fort!" Frost's face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card which had a picture of an ice fort with Mobius the Frost Monarch standing on top of the fort and Frost says, with a sly smile, "Now, this card is really going to send chills down your spine! As long as Mobius Castle remains on the field, this card stays activate and it forces all of my opponent's Beast, Beast-Warriors, Plant, Dinosaur and Dragons to stay in attack mode!"

Tyson calls out, horrified, "No!" Soon after, Luster Dragon goes into attack mode and Tyson's two dragon monsters feet get frozen.

Naruto yells out, stunned, "This is bad!"

Sakura tells Naruto, a bit annoyed, "What was your first clue, Naruto?!"

Tyson puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I place one card face-down and call it a turn!"

Frost draws one card from his deck and yells out, seriously, "Now, I…!"

Tyson pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Not so fast, dude! Drop Off!" Tyson's face-down card is revealed to be the Drop Off trap card and Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Now, you have to drop your card and you can't your Dragon's ability now."

Frost says, with a sly smile while putting the card that he drew into the graveyard, "Not bad. But it won't save you from them! Frost Dragon, do your stuff!" Frost and Flame Dragon fires cold and heat energy at Luster Dragon, destroying it and costing Tyson 900 life-points. Frost then shouts out, "Now, it is extinction time! Mobius, Ice Lance!" Mobius launches a lance made of ice at Armed Dragon LV5, destroying it, and costing Tyson another 500 life-points. Frost says, with a sly smile, "I end my turn, but on my next turn, it is extinction time!"

Current Score:

Frost: 4000

Tyson: 0200

Sakura says, worriedly, "This is not good. Tyson is down to his last two hundred life-points while this jerk still has every single point!"

Hinata says, with a worried tone, "But if he loses, we will never get Keiko and Hilary back!"

Tenchi shouts out, seriously, "I know that Tyson will pull through! He never let us down before!"

Tyson hears his childhood friend's words and thinks, seriously, _"Yeah! I never gave up in any of those beybattles with my friends during the Asian, American, European, and World Champion tournaments, plus, I never gave up when those rotten scientists wanted to capture Dragoon and as well as my friend's bit-beast, when the Saint Shields came and tried to steal our bits-beasts nor when that rotten jerk, Boris, what to make Beyblading into a pro-sport. I gave it all! I've never let anyone down before and I'm not going to now!"_ Just then, the spirit of Dragoon appeared beside Tyson and tells him, mentality, _**"Tyson, you know what to do!"**_ Tyson puts his hand on his deck and calls out, while drawing one card from his deck, "You know what, pal?! This duel isn't over, yet! It has just started!" Tyson looks at the card, gives a sly smile, he puts one card on his duel disk, and yells out, "Now, I summon Baby Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Baby Dragon (A: 1200/D: 700)-(A: 700/D: 200) comes to the field in attack mode.

Frost yells out, with a laugh, "A little baby?! Is that the best you can do?! And look, the poor dear can't stand the cold?!"

Baby Dragon gives a weak growl and Tyson tells his spirit partner, telepathically, _**"Don't worry, pal! It's going to get hotter than this cold freak thinks!"**_ Tyson's Field Spell slot opens, he puts a card in the slot, and calls out, "Well, he is going to get a boost with my Mountain Field Spell!" Soon after, the scene changes with a mountain like world with a mountain in the background. Tyson then says, with a sly tone, "With this spell on the field, my dragons get a three hundred point power boost!" Baby Dragon gives a weak cry as it stats rise from 700/200 to 1000/500!

Frost says, with a sly smile, "That little pup isn't going to do a thing!"

Tyson says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "He might not, but this will! I end my turn and activate my trap! Dragon Explosion!" Tyson's face-down card is revealed to be trap card with a picture of Armed Dragon LV3, getting filled with hydrogen gas. Tyson then says, with a sly smile, "When I play this with Mountain, all cards on the field are destroyed!"

Frost yells out, flabbergasted, "No way!" Just then molten lava destroys Tyson's monster and his field spell while Frost loses both of his monsters, his Mobius Castle, and his Mobius Glacier trap card.

A card comes out of Tyson's deck and she says, with a sly smile, "But it gets worse, pal! Thanks to Dragon Explosion, I can summon one level four or below dragon from my deck with four stars or less, so, I play my Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Chick (A: 800/D: 500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Tyson!"

Frost draws one card from his deck, gives a groan of disappointment, and he says, plainly, "Pass."

Tyson draws one card from his deck and he says, tauntingly, "Ah, what's wrong? Didn't get what you wanted?"

Frost says, with a sneer, "Big talk for someone like you. You might get me this turn, but you can't end this duel in one turn!"

Tyson puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Want to bet? I play my Pot of Greed! I draw two more cards from my deck!" Tyson draws two cards from his deck, puts one card on the disc, and yells out, "Now, I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Chick to summon forth my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Chick disappears and Red-Eyes Black Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Tyson puts another card onto the disc and calls out, "But, why stop there when I can summon forth Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon roars as it disappears and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Frost says, with a sneer, "What's the point of summoning another monster with the exactly same points as the last one!"

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Simple, dude! Now, my dragon gains three hundred points for the number of dragons in my graveyard!"

Frost yells out, shocked, "You're kiddin'!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon roars as its stats climbed from 2400/2000 to 4200/2000.

Frost says, nervously, "That's a lot of points, yo."

Sakura yells out, awesome, "Way to go, Tyson! Take him down!"

Tyson calls out, "You heard Sakura, Red-Eyes! Blast him away with Inferno Darkfire!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon fires a dark ball of energy right Frost and he screams out as he is hit causing him to lose 4200 life-points, in one shot, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Frost: 0000

Tyson: 0200

As the holograms fade away, Hilary yells out, excitedly, "Great work, Tyson! You did it!"

Tyson tells Hilary, with a smile and a blush, "As if there was any doubt."

Thunder steps forward and says, "You might have de-frosted that dope, but you won't short-circuit me!"

Naruto comes forward and yells out, seriously, "Yeah, you want to bet, pal!"

Thunder says, with a sly sneer, "You think that you are so smart, brat! Well, you won't be so confident when I'm done with you!" The two of them activate their duel disks, their life-points counters display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Naruto and Thunder yell out in unison as their duel begins and Naruto calls out, seriously, "Game Your Game On!"

Starting Scores:

Thunder: 4000

Naruto: 4000

Thunder draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, "I'll start this duel off with this! My Thunder Knight!" Soon after, Thunder Knight (A: 1300/D: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Thunder then says, with a sly smile, "And get this, kid, when he hangs out with another Thunder-type monster, he gets a four hundred point jolt!" Thunder Knight's stats then rise from 1300/1200 to 1700/1200! Thunder puts one card in the spell/trap slots and states, "I'm done for now, but this is the calm before the storm."

Naruto draws one card and says, seriously, "Whatever." Naruto puts one card on his duel disk and yells out, "Now, I summon Blazing Inpachi in attack mode!" Soon after, Blazing Inpachi (A: 1850/D: 0) comes to the field in attack mode. Naruto shouts out, seriously, "This is taking my friend, creep! Blazing Inpachi, torch his knight!" Blazing Inpachi launches a wave of flames right at Thunder Knight.

Thunder pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Sorry, kid, but it is time to find out why I'm called Thunder! I play my Lightning Talisman trap card!" Thunder's face-down is revealed to be his Lightning Talisman trap card and Thunder says, with a sly smile, "This card activates when my opponent's monster attacks and it negates the attack, but it gets worse. Now, you have to draw one card from your deck and you take four hundred life-points of damage per card in your hand!"

Naruto yells out, shocked, "Say what?!" Naruto draws one card from his deck, Blazing Inpachi's attack is negated, and Naruto screams out as he is shocked as he loses 2400 life-points.

Hinata calls out, horrified, "Naruto!"

Sakura yells at Naruto, annoyed, "Naruto, what are you doing out there?!"

Neji yells at Naruto, seriously, "Stop playing about, loser!"

Naruto replies, seriously, "What do you think that I'm trying to do?! Let him win!" Naruto puts three cards in the spell/trap slots and says, with a growl, "I place three cards face-down and call it a turn."

Current Score:

Thunder: 4000

Naruto: 1600

Thunder draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and says, "Now, I sacrifice my Thunder Knight to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch in attack mode!" Thunder Knight vanishes and Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Thunder then says, with a sly smile, "And when my main man comes to the field, one of your monster's gets zapped! Thunder Crush!" Just then large lightning bolts slam into Naruto's monster and destroy it. Thunder then exclaims, seriously, "Now, it is time to feel the power of Thunder! Attack!" Zaborg launches a lightning attack right at Naruto directly.

Naruto pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Not so fast, pal! I play my trap! Magic Cylinder!" Naruto's trap card is revealed to be Magic Cylinder and Naruto says, with a sly smile, "Nice try, jerk! But this card sends your attack right back at you, so, let's see how you like it!"

Thunder calls out, stunned, "Say what?!" Just then two magical cylinders appear the field, the attack goes in the left one, and comes out of the right one, slamming into Thunder causing him to yelp as he loses 2400 life-points.

Naruto says, with a sly grin, "It looks like the odds are even now!"

Thunder puts one card in the spell/trap slot and says, with a sneer, "You got lucky, kid! I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Thunder: 1600

Naruto: 1600

Naruto draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I play my Spear Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Spear Dragon (A: 1900/D: 0) comes to the field in attack mode. Naruto pushes a button on his duel disk and yells out, "Next, I play my face-down! Rush Recklessly!" Naruto's face-down card proves to be the Rush Recklessly Quick-Spell card and Naruto says, with a sly grin, "Now, this card increases my dragon's power by seven hundred points this turn!" Spear Dragon's stats increase from 1900/0 to 2600/0!

Thunder shouts out, stunned, "No way!"

Naruto calls out, with a sly smile, "Time to show you why it isn't a good idea to mess with me! Spear Dragon, get rid his friend!" Spear Dragon fires a cyclone force attack from its mouth and destroys Zaborg, costing him 200 life-points. But then Spear Dragon switches to defense mode and Naruto says, with a sly smile, "However, my dragon has to switch to defense mode when it attacks, but it was enough to take overgrown lightning rod down." Naruto puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end my turn with this card face-down."

Current Score:

Thunder: 1400

Naruto: 1600

Thunder says, seriously while drawing one card from his deck, "You will pay for that, brat!" Thunder puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Now, I play my Polymerization! This card allows me to fuse two Thunder Dragons in my hand to form my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" Thunder discards two cards from his hand, two Thunder Dragons (A: 1600/D: 1500 X2) appears on the field, go into a fusion vortex, Thunder takes a fusion monster card from his fusion deck, puts it on his duel disk, and out of the fusion vortex, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (A: 2800/D: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Thunder pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Then I play my face-down! Meteor Rain!" Thunder's face-down card is revealed to be the Meteor Rain trap card and Thunder says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this card, the difference between my monster's attack power and your defending monster's defense points is taken out of your score!"

Naruto yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Sakura calls out, horrified, "Oh no! Since his dragon doesn't have any defense point, if this attack hits, Naruto's finished!"

Thunder calls out, seriously, "That's right, little lady! It's over for your friend! Thunder Dragon, finish it!" Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon launches its attack against Naruto's Spear Dragon and it explodes causing a large explosion as Spear Dragon is destroyed.

Sakura and Hinata yell out in shock, "Naruto!"

Thunder says, with a wide smile, "It's over!" But when the smoke and dust clear, Naruto is still in the duel with all of his remaining life-points. Thunder yells out, shocked, "But how?!"

Naruto points to a Hollowed Life Barrier trap card and he says, with a sly smile, "That's right! I played my Hollowed Life Barrier trap card! I discarded one card from my hand and all damage to me for this turn is zero!"

Thunder says, with a sneer, "You managed to survive this turn, but you can't win!"

Naruto draws one card from his deck and he says, seriously, "Oh, yeah?! We'll see about that, jerk! Believe it!" Naruto puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, seriously, "Now, I play my Card of Sanctity spell card! Both of us must draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Both duelists drew until they had six cards in their hands, Naruto puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Then I play my Soul Release spell card! This card allows me to remove up to five cards in our graveyard from play, but I choose to remove my Blazing Inpachi, my Spear Dragon, and the Tyrant Dragon that I put there with Hollowed Life Barrier!" The three named cards come out of Naruto's graveyard slot, he puts them in his pocket out of play, he then pushes a button on his duel disk, and calls out, "Then I play my Return from the Different Dimension trap card!" Naruto's final face-down card is revealed to be Return from the Different Dimension trap card and Naruto says, with a sly smile, "This card costs me half of my life-points, but that's okay because the monsters that I sacrifice come back to play!" Naruto then puts the cards in his pocket on his duel disk as his life-point are cut in half, then Blazing Inpachi (A: 1850/D: 0), Spear Dragon (A: 1900/D: 0), and Tyrant Dragon (A: 2900/D: 2500) come to the field in attack mode. Naruto then puts one more card on his duel disk and yells out, "Finally, I sacrifice all three of them to summon Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox in attack mode!" Soon after, all three monsters vanish from the field in red chakra-like flames, the flames form together to take the shape of a fox, and with a large demonic roar, Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox (A: 4500/D: 4500) comes to the field in attack mode while it and Naruto are covered in red chakra energy.

Thunder says, shocked, "That's not cool. Over four grand?"

Naruto says, with a sly grin, "But it gets worse for you, pal, because since my life-points are less than yours, Kyubi's attack points increase by the difference!" Kyubi's stats rise from 4500/4500 to 5100/4500!

Thunder calls out, in disbelief, "No way!"

Naruto shouts, seriously, "Believe it, pal! Kyubi, end this duel!" Kyubi roars out with great power as it extends all of its nine-tails extend out, slashes Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon multiple times, and Thunder cries out as it explodes costing Thunder 2300 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Thunder: 0000

Naruto: 0800

When the final holograms fade away, Naruto tells Thunder, with a sly grin, "That's game, pal!"

Yusuke calls out, excitedly, "Awesome work, Naruto!"

Tyson says, with a sly grin, "You kicked his butt!"

Sakura shouts out, happily, "Way to go!"

Naruto rubs his nose and says, with a smile, "Ah, it was nothing."

Hinata thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"That was awesome, Naruto. You did great."_

Soon after, Blaze steps forward for his duel and he calls out, "All right, let's get this over with! Who's next?!"

Kai steps forward and yells out, seriously, "I am!"

Tyson yells out, seriously, "Go get him, Kai!"

Hikari calls out, strongly, "Send him packing!"

Kai says, with a sly grin, "No problem!" Blaze and Kai activate their duel disks, their life-points display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their deck.

"Game on!" the two duels cry out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Blaze: 4000

Kai: 4000

Kai draws one card from his deck and says, "I'll start!" Kai puts one card on his duel disk and says, "First, I summon UFO Turtle to the field in defense mode!" UFO Turtle (A: 1400/D: 1200) then comes to the field in defense mode. Kai says, with a serious tone, "That will do for now."

Blaze says, with a smile as he draws one card from his deck, "Will, my young friend?"

Kai says, with a sneer, "I'm not your friend, pal! Just make your move!"

Blaze says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Fine! But you are going to wish that I didn't! First, I play my Fiend Sanctuary! This spell card gives me one Metal Fiend Token!" Just then a Metal Fiend Token (A: 0/D: 0) comes to the field in attack mode. Blaze then puts one card on his duel disk and says, "Then I sacrifice it to summon my main man! Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" The Metal Fiend Token vanishes and Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Kai, Keiko, and Hilary say in unison, worriedly, "That's not good."

Blaze says, with a smile, "For the expression on your face, you know what this guy does! I pick one card from your hand at random and if it is a Monster Card, you lose one hundred life-points for every single star on that card!" Blaze then points to the card on the right and calls out, "And I choose the card on the far right!" Kai gasps as it is revealed to be his Infernal Flame Emperor (A: 2700/D: 1600), it bursts out in flames as it sent to the graveyard, and Blaze says, with a serious tone, "And since it had nine stars, you lose nine hundred life-points!" Kai grunts as he is covered in flames as his life-points drop by 900. Blaze then calls out, "Now, Firestorm Monarch, turn his turtle to ash!" Thestalos fires a burst of flames from his right hand and destroys Kai's UFO Turtle.

Kai goes through his deck and says, with a serious tone, "When my turtle is destroyed, pal, I get one Fire monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck!" Kai takes out one card from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disk, and calls out, putting the card on her duel disk, "Now, I summon my Ultimate Baseball Kid in attack mode!" To replace UFO Turtle, Ultimate Baseball Kid (A: 500/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Blaze winches in shock and Kai says, with a sly smile, "And I guess that you know when my kid is on the field, he gets one thousand attack for every other Fire monster on the field and since your overgrown firecracker qualifies, my kids gets a boost!" Soon after, Ultimate Baseball Kid's stats rise from 500/1000 to 1500/1000!

Blaze puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll put this face-down and call it a turn!"

Current Score:

Blaze: 4000

Kai: 3100

Kai draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys one spell or trap card on the field, so say 'goodbye' to that face-down card!"

Blaze says, solemnly, "Ah, man!" Just then a huge wind destroys Blaze's face-down, a Backfire Continuous trap card.

Kai puts one more card on his duel disk and calls out, "Next, I summon my Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (A: 1500/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode while Ultimate Baseball Kid's stats rise from 1500/1000 to 2500/1000! Kai says, with a sly smile, "And since my little fire kid is stronger…BATTER UP!" Ultimate Baseball Kid creates a flaming sphere in his right hand, launches it into the air, and he slams his bat against it, sending it right at Thestalos, and it explodes on contact, costing Blaze 100 life-points while Baseball Kid's stats reduce down to 1500/1000. Kai then shouts out, with a serious tone, "Now, Solar Flare Dragon, time to really turn up the heat!" Solar Flare Dragon fires a breath of flames at Blaze and he yelps as he loses 1500 life-points. Kai puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end my turn with this and my dragon takes five hundred points away, but you knew that, right?" Solar Flare Dragon fires a sphere of flames right into him and Blaze groans as he loses 500 life-points.

Current Score:

Blaze: 1900

Kai: 3100

Tyson yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Kai! That's showing them that when you really play with fire, you'll get burned!"

Hilary exclaims, excitedly, "Awesome move!"

Blaze says, with a serious tone, "I think that we will see about that, girl!" Blaze draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "First, I play my Trap Booster spell card! This card allows me to play one trap card from my hand as long as I discard one card from my hand!" Blaze discards one card from his hand, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Robbin Goblin trap card! As long as this card remains on the field, you have to discard one card from your hand every time I inflict damage to your life-points!" Blaze puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Then I play my Card of Demise! This card allows me to draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five turns, I lose my hand!" Blaze draws five more cards from his hand, puts one card into the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "Then I play my Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your face-down, which I think is your own Backfire!"

Kai growls as his face-down, another Backfire Continuous trap card, is destroyed by a large whirlwind.

Blaze then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, seriously, "Next, I play my Lightning Vortex spell card! I discard one card from my hand in order to destroy all monsters on your side of the field!"

Kai calls out, stunned, "Oh no!" Blaze discards one card from his hand and then a huge lightning storm then destroys Kai's two monsters on the field.

Blaze then puts one more card in the spell/trap slots and says, seriously, "Next, I play my Monster Reborn to bring back my main man: Thestalos!" Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000) then appears back on the field in attack mode. Blaze then puts the final card in his hand in the spell/trap slots, a hologram of a Continuous spell card with Thestalos and says, seriously, "Finally, I'll give my Firestorm Monarch with my Monarch's Fire Star spell card! This card, as long as Thestalos, remains on the field, deals you five hundred points of damage if he damages your life-points!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "That's not good…for Kai anyway!"

Blaze then calls out, seriously, "That's right! Now, Thestalos, show him the real fire!" Thestalos fires a beam of flames right at Kai and he yells out in shock as he loses 2400 life-points.

Tyson calls out, stunned, "Kai!"

Blaze then says, "Now, my spell drains five hundred more of your points anyway!" Just then Kai groans as he loses 500 more life-points and Blaze then says, "And thanks to my trap, since I damaged you twice, you lose two cards from your hand!" Kai then discards the only two cards in his hand to the graveyard!"

Current Score:

Blaze: 1900

Kai: 0200

Tyson says, worriedly, "Oh, man! That's not good! Kai's down to two hundred points and he has no cards in his hand! If he doesn't pull a miracle now, he's a goner!"

Blaze tells Kai, with a sly smile, "Your friend is right, Mr. Hiwatari! This duel is over! You are about to get burned, big time!"

Kai tells Blaze, as he prepares to draw, "No way, pal! I'll never give up to the very end! You don't know what it damn well means to have friends that you can count on and who also count on you!" Just then, the spirit of Dranzer appeared by Kai's shoulder and tells Kai, mentality, _**"I know you can win, Master Kai!"**_ Kai nods his head as he draws one card from his deck. Kai then puts the card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a sly smile, "All right, pal, it's over! I play my Snatch Steal spell card! This card allows me to steal one monster on your side of the field and equip him with this card! But during your Standby Phases, as long as this card remains in play, you get one thousand life-points, but this duel is already over! So, hand over, your Firestorm Monarch!"

Blaze calls out, horrified, "No!" Just then Thestalos goes from Blaze's side to Kai's side.

Tyson exclaims, excitedly, "Way to go, Kai! Take it on home, man!"

Kai shouts out, seriously, "You heard Tyson, Thestalos! Torch him!" Soon after, Thestalos fires a burst of flames at Blaze and he yells out shock as he is hit costing him 2400 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Blaze: 0000

Kai: 0200

With the end of the duel and the final holograms fading away, Kai goes back to all of his friends and Tyson tells him, excited tone in his voice, "Way to go, Kai! You really did it!"

Kai grunts in response.

Frost yells out, seriously, "You posers think that you're no longer walking on thin ice than think again!" Frost turns back and yells out, "Yo! Brutis, get over here!" Soon after, a large bulky man comes to the scene. This man was wearing a buttoned blue shirt, tan pants and black shoes, with an academy duel disc attached to his left wrist.

The huge man, known as Brutis, says, in a deep male voice, "You called, Frost!"

Frost points at Tenchi and yells out, "You see that kid! Take him out!"

Tenchi gulps in response and Tyson tells Tenchi, with a sly smile, "Come on, Tenchi, you can take him!"

Tenchi says, in a serious tone, "Right!" Tenchi walks up to the front and Ayeka calls out, "We're counting on you, Lord Tenchi!"

Tenchi yells out, seriously, "Let's go, Brutis! Time to Get Your Game On!" Soon enough, Brutis and Tenchi activate their duel discs, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" the two duelists yell out in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Score:

Brutis: 4000

Tenchi: 4000

Tenchi draws his card and calls out, seriously, "I'll start things off!" Tenchi places a card onto the disc and calls out, "By summoning Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (A: 1400/D: 1100) appears in defense mode. Tenchi places a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Then, I'll play a face-down and end my turn!"

Brutis draws his card and calls out, "My turn!" Brutis sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Reinforcements of the Army! Now, I get to pick out one warrior with four stars or below from my deck!" Brutis takes out a card from his disc, searches through it, takes out a card, shuffles it and places it back to his disc. Brutis slams a card onto the disc and calls out, "Here he is! Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (A: 1800/D: 1600) appears in attack mode. Brutis calls out, commandingly, "Now, Gearfried, slay that dragon!" Gearfried lunges towards Masked Dragon and slashes it with his forearms, destroying it.

Tenchi takes out his deck and calls out, "Thanks for that! You just activated Masked Dragon's ability! Whenever he's destroyed in battle, I can pick a dragon with fifteen hundred attack points or lower from my deck and to the field!" Tenchi searches through his deck, takes out a card, shuffles his deck and places it back to his disc. Tenchi places the card onto the disc and calls out, "Now say 'hello' to Armed Dragon level three!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV3 (A: 1200/D: 900) appears in attack mode.

Brutis sends four cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'll place three face-downs and call it a turn!"

Tenchi draws his card and calls out, "It's my turn!"

Brutis says, with a sly smile, "That's right and because it is, this trap activates! Thunder of Ruler!" Brutis's face-down card was the Thunder of Ruler trap card.

Tenchi yells out, stunned, "Oh no!"

Kai says, in a serious tone, "Not good! That means that Tenchi can't attack this turn!"

Tyson says, worriedly, "Uh man! That's so not cool!"

Tenchi calls out, "No big deal! Since, it's still my standby phase, I can do this! Sacrifice my Armed Dragon level three for Armed Dragon level five!" A card comes out of Tenchi's deck, Tenchi puts the card into his hand, then onto his disc, and Armed Dragon LV3 roars as it is bathed in red light as it transforms into the larger Armed Dragon LV5 (A: 2400/D: 1500) in attack mode.

Brutis asks Tenchi, not impressed, "What's the point? You can't attack!"

Tenchi places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I'm not attacking, I'm defending my life points with this! I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" Soon after, Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (A: 1400/D: 1000) appears in the field in attack mode.

Brutis says, with a sly smile, "You think that you can save your life points from that weak monster! You're nuts, kid!"

Tenchi says, with a sly smile, "I'm not done yet! Now, I activate my Manju's effect! When he's summoned, I get to pick out one ritual monster or spell card from my deck and put it in my hand!" A card comes out of Tenchi's deck, Tenchi puts the card into his hand and says, "Now, I play White Dragon Ritual! I'll use my Manju as a sacrifice to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" Manju disappears and Paladin of White Dragon (A: 1900/D: 1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Then, another card comes out of Tenchi's deck. Tenchi puts the card into his hand, then onto his disc and calls out, "But Paladin isn't going to say for long, because I sacrifice him to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Ryoko says, annoyed, "In some cases, I always hated that dragon when it's used against me when Tenchi plays it." Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "But in this case, I'm hoping that dragon blasts that guy away!"

Brutis yells out, seriously, "So what? You still can't attack me!"

Tenchi says, seriously, "I know that! I end my turn!"

Brutis draws his card, puts it on the disc and says, "I summon DD Warrior Lady in defense mode!" Soon after, D.D. Warrior Lady (A: 1500/D: 1600) comes to the field in defense mode. Brutis calls out, "Then, I'll switch Gearfried to defense mode and end my turn!" Gearfried is switched to defense mode.

Tenchi draws his card and calls out, "It's my turn!" Tenchi sends one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards from my deck!" Tenchi draws two cards from his deck and sends his Twin-Headed Behemoth (A: 1500/D: 1200) monster card to the graveyard and calls out, "Now, time to activate my Armed Dragon's effect! When I send a monster card to the graveyard, I can give one of your monsters with fifteen hundred attack points or less a free ticket to the graveyard like your Warrior Lady!"

Brutis yells out, "No!"

Tenchi calls out, commandingly, "Now, Armed Dragon, blast her with Shrapnel Blast!" The spikes on Armed Dragon's body shots out and hit Warrior Lady, destroying her, causing a huge explosion. Tenchi calls out, "Now, Armed Dragon, attack with Inferno Roar!" Armed Dragon blasts a crimson blast from its mouth and heads for Gearfried. The attack slams into Gearfried that causes a huge explosion when Gearfried was destroyed. Tenchi calls out, commandingly, "Now, Blue-Eyes, attack him directly with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon prepares for attack as it powers up its attack.

Brutis presses a button on his disc and calls out, "Sorry, little man! I activate Spellbinding Circle!" Brutis's face-down card was the Spellbinding Circle continuous trap card and Brutis says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this, not only that your attack is cancelled, but your dragon's loses a few attack points!" A symbolized circle appears on Blue-Eyes's neck as its blast is powered down and its stats are reduced to 2300/2500.

Tenchi sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'm not letting that trap staying any longer, because I'm activating Stamping Destruction on your damned circle!" The circle on Blue-Eyes's neck was shattered as its stats were brought back from 2300/2500 to 3000/2500.

Brutis growls in annoyance and Tenchi says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to Stamping Destruction, you lose five hundred points!"

Brutis's life-points are lowered by 500 points and Tenchi calls out, "Since, Armed Dragon level five has destroyed a monster in battle, I get to turn it into Armed Dragon level seven!" Armed Dragon LV5 explodes as it is sent to the graveyard and Armed Dragon LV7 (A: 2800/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Current Score:

Brutis: 3500

Tenchi: 4000

Ayeka exclaims, excitedly, "Well done, Lord Tenchi!"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, you're putting him in his place!"

Brutis draws his card and says, angered, "I don't think so, bitches!" Brutis places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Disciple of the Forbidden Spell and end my turn!" Soon after, Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (A: 1700/D: 800) appears in defense mode.

Ayeka says, in a serious tone, "That's odd!"

Ryoko asks Ayeka, curiously, "What is?"

Ayeka asks, "Why would he put that monster face-up in attack mode, when all Lord Tenchi can do is send one monster card that's equal or more to the graveyard to destroy it?"

Ryoko replies, with a question, pointing at Brutis's two face-down cards, "Gee, would it be that those face-downs that Brutis has on the field!?"

Ayeka gasps in shock and Tenchi draws his card and calls out, "Now, I…"

Brutis presses a button on his disc and calls out, "Hold it, kid! I activate another Thunder of Ruler trap card!" Brutis's face-down card was another Thunder of Ruler trap card.

Tenchi exclaims, annoyed, "Damn it!"

Ayeka exclaims, worriedly, "Now, Lord Tenchi, can't attack this turn!"

Naruto says, seriously, "That's not good!"

Sakura asks, annoyed, "Is this guy planning on stalling or what?!"

Tenchi places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I may not be able to attack this turn, but I can do this! Play Mirage Dragon in attack mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Mirage Dragon (A: 1600/D: 600) appears in attack mode.

Brutis draws his card, puts one card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon my Dark Blade in attack mode!" Soon after, Dark Blade (A: 1800/D: 1500) appears in attack mode. Brutis says, seriously, "And this monster is an expert on slaying dragons like your Mirage Dragon! Attack with Dragon Slash!" Dark Blade charges towards Mirage Dragon, with his sword ready.

Tenchi presses a button on his disc and calls out, "Sorry, bro! I activate Magic Cylinder to reflect the attack back at you!" Just then two magical cylinders appear the field, Dark Blade slashes through the air which creates an arc that goes in the left one, and comes out of the right one, slamming into Brutis causing him to yelp as he loses 1800 life-points.

Brutis growls and says, in anger, "I end my turn!" Brutis looks at his face-down card and thinks in his mind, angered, _"Damn it! Since that Mirage Dragon is on the field, I couldn't activate my Trap Jammer when he activated his Magic Cylinder trap card! Hopefully, I can survive this round if that kid doesn't draw a monster that has higher attack points than my warriors to activate his Armed Dragon's effect to destroy them all!"_

Tenchi draws his card and calls out, "My turn!" Tenchi looks at the card he drew and tells Brutis, with a smile, "Hate to tell you this, Brutis, but it's over!"

Brutis asks, perplexed, "Say what?!"

Tenchi sends his Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000) monster card to the graveyard and calls out, "Now, I activate my Armed Dragon's effect, by sending one monster card to the graveyard that has higher attack points than your monster, your monsters with twenty-four hundred attack points or less get an all expense trip to the graveyard!"

Brutis yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Tenchi calls out, "Armed Dragon, take them out with Serrated Sonic Disk!" Armed Dragon fires its blue discs towards Brutis's Dark Blade and Disciple of the Forbidden Spell. The discs slam into them, causing a huge explosion destroying them all.

Ryoko exclaims, excitedly, "Great move, Tenchi!"

Ayeka exclaims, happily, "Brutis has no monsters out!"

Yusuke, Naruto and Tyson calls out, excitedly, "Take it home, Tenchi!"

Tenchi calls out, seriously, "You heard Yusuke, Naruto and Tyson, my dragons attack!" All of Tenchi's monsters fires their own blasts towards a shocked Brutis and slams into them, causing a huge explosion as Brutis yells out, in shock as he loses 7400 life points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Brutis: 0000

Tenchi: 4000

As the duel ended, the final images had disappeared and Tenchi calls out, "That's game!"

Ryoko and Ayeka exclaims, in praise, "Way to go, Tenchi!" Ryoko and Ayeka glared at each other lightning glares in response.

Tyson runs up to Tenchi and says, "Way to go, bro! You showed that jerk whose boss, Tenchi!"

Tenchi says, with a smile, "Thanks, Ty!"

Thunder says, annoyed, "Now what!?"

Frost says, with anger, "These pep school punks are making us look bad! Yo!" Frost yells out, "Yo! Anderson!" Soon after, a young man with well-combed black hair and green eyes, wearing an SOL male uniform and an academy duel disc wrist to his left wrist, comes to the scene and he asks, in a cold tone, "What is it, Frost!?"

Frost points at Hikari and says, seriously, "Take her out and don't make us look bad like this loser!" Frost points at Brutis, who was on his knees, in defeat.

Yusuke tells Hikari, "Get him, Kari!"

Ryoko tells Hikari, "Yeah!"

Hikari says, seriously, "Thanks!"

Anderson says, in a cold tone, "Ready to see the light, Hikari Urameshi!"

Hikari says, in a nasty sneer, "I'll be ready to kick the rest of you, Society Geeks, for kidnapping Keiko and Hilary, in the first place!"

Anderson gulps in fear as the two duelists' duel discs activates, their life-point meters display 4000 life-points each and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's go!" the two duelists yell out in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Score:

Anderson: 4000

Hikari: 4000

Keiko thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Be careful, Kari!"_

Anderson draws his card and calls out, coldly, "I'll start!" Anderson sends one card from his hand to the spell/trap slot and says, coldly, "I play my Graceful Charity spell card! Now I can draw three new cards as long as I ditch two the graveyard!" Anderson draws three cards from his deck and sends two to the graveyard. Anderson places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (A: 1800/D: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Anderson sends one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Finally, I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Hikari says, drawing a card from her deck, "Don't think that I'm scared!" Hikari says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "First, I'll get rid of your face-down with this! Heavy Storm!" Soon after, a mighty wind comes out and destroys Anderson's face-down Draining Shield trap card.

Anderson yells out, shocked, "My Draining Shield!"

Hikari sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Don't think I'm done yet, dork! Because I play my Call of the Mummy spell card! Now, if there's no monsters on the field, I can special summon one zombie monster from my deck and who better to call out!" Hikari puts a card onto the disc and says, "Then, my Despair from the Dark!" Soon after, Despair from the Dark (A: 2800/D: 3000) appears on the field in attack mode. Hikari puts a card onto the disc and calls out, "Now, I sacrifice my loveable ghoul for Vampire Lord!" Despair from the Dark disappears and Vampire Lord (A: 2000/D: 1500) appears in its place. Hikari sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "However, my ghoul won't be staying in the graveyard for long, because I get to activate my Book of Life spell card! However, you can't make life without taking one, so I'll remove your Disciple of the Forbidden Spell that you discarded with your Graceful Charity spell card!" Soon after, Anderson's Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (A: 1700/D: 800) monster card comes out of the graveyard and Anderson places it in his pocket and Despair from the Dark (A: 2800/D: 3000) appears beside Vampire Lord.

Tyson calls out, excitedly, "Awesome move!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "That's my sister for ya!"

Hikari calls out, "Vampire Lord, take out his Gearfried!" Vampire Lord shrieks as sound waves come out of his mouth. Anderson screams in pain as he covers his ears and his monster is destroyed, costing him 200 life-points. Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to my vampire's effect, you have to lose one card from your deck that I choose and I choose that you lose one of your monster cards in your deck!"

Anderson growls as he takes out his deck, searches through it, takes out the card, which was his other Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (A: 1700/D: 800) monster card, send it to the graveyard and places his deck back to the disc.

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "But I'm not done attacking yet!" Hikari calls out, "Now, my ghoul, attack him directly!" Despair from the Dark slams its huge fist to Anderson and he yells as he falls down to his bottom and loses 2800 life-points. Hikari sends her last card to the spell/trap slot and says, "Finally, I'll place this down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Anderson: 1000

Hikari: 4000

Yusuke exclaims, excitedly, "Awesome move, sis!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "Your sister duels nice, Yusuke!"

Anderson stands up slowly and says, in a cold angered tone, "You bitch! You'll pay for that! I swear it!" Anderson puts his hand to his deck and draws his card from his deck. Anderson puts the card in his hand, puts one card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon forth my DD Warrior Lady in attack mode!" Soon after, D.D. Warrior Lady (A: 1500/D: 1600) appears in attack mode. Anderson sends a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Then, I'll activate my Lightning Blade spell card to increase her power!" A new sword had replaced Warrior Lady's old sword raising her stats from 1500/1600 to 2300/1600. Anderson yells out, coldly, "Now, Warrior Lady, attack her fanged freak!" With a battle cry, Warrior Lady charges towards Vampire Lord, slashing him, causing a huge explosion that destroys him and costs Hikari 300 life-points. Anderson sends another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Finally, I'll end with this!"

Current Score:

Anderson: 1000

Hikari: 3700

Hikari draws a card from her deck, presses one button on his disc and calls out, "I activate my Coffin Seller trap card!" Hikari's face-down card was the Coffin Seller continuous trap card and Hikari says, with a smile, "Thanks to this, everytime that your monster goes to the graveyard in anyway, you lose three hundred life points!" Anderson growls in response and Hikari calls out, commandingly, "Here's an example! Despair from the Dark, attack!" Despair from the Dark's fist collided with D.D. Warrior Lady's body, destroying her and costing Anderson 500 life-points. Hikari says, with a serious tone, "Thanks to Coffin Seller, you lose three hundred points!" Anderson groans as his body glowed red and his life-points go down further by 300 points.

Anderson says, with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to DD Warrior Lady's effect, all I have to do is remove her from play and your overgrown ghoul has to go away from play!"

Tyson exclaims, in shock, "You're kiddin'!"

Hikari grunts as she places her Despair from the Dark monster card in her pocket and Anderson sends his D.D. Warrior Lady Monster Card from play as well.

Hikari says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Finally, I'll place this down and end!"

Current Score:

Anderson: 0200

Hikari: 3700

Anderson draws his card, presses a button on his disc and calls out, "I activate my Call of the Haunted trap card!" Anderson's face-down card was the Call of the Haunted trap card and Anderson says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, I can summon back Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (A: 1800/D: 1600) comes back to the field. Anderson places a card onto the disc and calls out, "Then, I'll summon another Gearfried!" Beside the first one, Gearfried the Iron Knight (A: 1800/D: 1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Anderson places another card into the spell/trap slot and says, with an evil sly grin, "For the final touch, I play my White Veil spell card!"

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Tyson exclaims, horrified, "Oh no! Not that!"

One of the Gearfrieds had turned pitch white and his eyes glowed purple.

Hikari laughs loudly and calls out, with a sly smile, "I knew that card would come sooner or later and it has!"

Anderson asks, perplexed, "Huh!?"

Hikari presses the button on her disc and says, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Say 'goodbye' to your White Veil!"

Anderson yells out, horrified, "No!" Soon after, a whirlwind comes and destroys Anderson's White Veil and Gearfried was turned back to his original colors.

Yusuke exclaims, excitedly, "Awesome hit!"

Anderson yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Now, you've made me angry! Gearfrieds! Attack!" The two Gearfrieds charges towards Hikari and slashes her at the shoulder and chest. Hikari groans as she loses 3600 life points.

Anderson says, with an evil smile, "Face it! Your days of the nonbeliever of the Light have been numbered, Hikari Urameshi!"

Current Score:

Anderson: 0200

Hikari: 0100

Hikari draws her card from her deck and yells out, annoyed, "Can't you geeks come up with a better line!?" Hikari sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate my Card of Demise spell card! Now, I can draw until I'm holding five cards and ditch them when five turns are up!" Hikari draws five cards from her deck.

Anderson says, with an evil smile, "This duel will be over til then!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "I couldn't agree with you more, geek!" Hikari sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I play Polymerization!" Hikari displays three Cyber Dragons (A: 2100/D: 1600 X3) in her hand and says, "I fuse together these Cyber Dragons to summon forth…Cyber End Dragon!" Hikari discards the three Cyber Dragons and the Cyber Dragons appeared on the field as they were sucked into void and Cyber End Dragon (A: 4000/D: 2800) appears giving a loud mechanical roar.

Anderson gasps in shock and yells out, fearfully, "Oh no!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Oh yes! When you see your fucking 'Master Asshole', tell him this… when you kidnap my friends, especially if one of them happens to be like a younger sister to me, you'll feel the fists of Hikari Urameshi, the Bully Destroyer! Now Cyber End Dragon, attack with Super Strident Blaze!" Cyber End Dragon unleashes three huge blasts of energy at one of the Gearfrieds and slams into him with terrific force causing Gearfried to be destroyed and Anderson screams out as he loses 2200 life points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Anderson: 0000

Hikari: 0100

After the duel ended in Hikari's victory, the final images had disappeared and Anderson falls to his knees disappointedly.

Hikari calls out, excitedly, "That's game!"

Ayeka shouts out, with a smile on her lips, "Well done, Lady Hikari!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Yeah, sis! You sent that dork packing!"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, you did well, girlfriend!"

Thunder says, annoyed, "This is bad! Really bad!"

Frost says, in anger, "That do you think!" Frost yells out, "Yo! Flinch!" Soon after, a young man with fiery red hair and green eyes comes to the scene. This man was wearing a white buttoned shirt, jeans and a black vest, with an academy duel disc.

The young man, known as Flinch says, in a male voice, "You rang, Frost!"

Frost points at Ichigo and yells out, "Take out that poser of there!"

Ichigo exclaims, annoyed, "Excuse me!" Ichigo steps up and Uryu yells out to Ichigo, "Ichigo, don't lose to this guy!"

Flinch says, seriously, "Let's get this over with!" Soon enough, Flinch and Yusuke activate their duel discs, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" the two duelists yell out in unison as their duel starts and Ichigo calls out, seriously, "Now, Get Your Game On!"

Starting Scores:

Flinch: 4000

Ichigo: 4000

Flinch says, drawing a card, "You want game! You asked for it!" Flinch places a card on the disc and calls out, "I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Soon after, V-Tiger Jet (A: 1600/D: 1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Flinch sends one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, seriously, "I place this face-down and end my turn!"

Ichigo draws his card and says, "Here goes!" Ichigo places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon DD Assailant in attack mode!" Soon after, D.D. Assailant (A: 1700/D: 1600) in attack mode. Ichigo yells out, "Now, DD Assailant, attack his jet!" D.D. Assailant charges towards V-Tiger Jet with his sword ready.

Flinch calls out, "Not so fast! Go Sakuretsu Armor!" Flinch's face-down card was Sakuretsu Armor and a rock-made substance had covered V-Tiger Jet. Flinch says, with a sly smile, "Now, your monster is destroyed!"

Ichigo exclaims, horrified, "No!" D.D. Assailant's sword hits the rock-hardened V-Tiger Jet, which destroys the assailant.

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Hilary yells out, horrified, "Oh no! Ichigo's wide open!"

Ichigo sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'll send these two face-down and end my turn!"

Flinch draws his card, puts one card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon this! W-Wing Catapult!" Soon after, W-Wing Catapult (A: 1300/D: 1500) appears beside V-Tiger Jet in attack mode. Flinch says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, to end this duel! I play my Limiter Removal quick-play spell card!"

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Tenchi yells out, horrified, "No, not that!"

Hikari says, horrified, "That doubles the attack of all machine monsters on Flinch's side of the field!"

Ayeka asks, "But doesn't it have a side-effect?"

Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "That won't matter, because those points are enough to end this duel!"

Flinch says, with a sly smile, "It's over!" V-Tiger Jet's stats rise from 1600/1800 to 3200/1800 and W-Wing Catapult's stats rise from 1300/1500 and 2600/1500. Flinch yells out, "Now, my monsters, attack him directly!" Soon enough, the two machine monsters fires a barrage of missiles and bullets at Ichigo.

Ichigo calls out, "Not so fast! Go Draining Shield!" One of Ichigo's face-down cards was the Draining Shield trap card and an invisible barrier was placed between him and V-Tiger Jet's attack. Ichigo says, with a sly smile, "Not only does your attack stop, but my life points are increased by the attack points of your attacking monster!" Ichigo's life-points were increased by 3200.

Flinch yells out, seriously, "But there's still my Catapult!" W-Wing Catapult's missiles hit Ichigo as they were slammed all around him and Ichigo loses 2600 life points, in one shot.

Orihime yells out, horrified, "Ichigo!"

Flinch sends another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I have one last move I can make before my monsters are gone! Mystic Wok! Now I'll sacrifice V-Tiger Jet to increase my life points by its attack points!" V-Tiger Jet has disappeared and Flinch's life points have increased by 3200 points, while Flinch sends another card into the spell/trap slot and W-Wing Catapult explodes as it was sent to the graveyard.

Current Score:

Flinch: 7200

Ichigo: 4600

Ichigo draws his card from his deck, puts one card onto the disc and says, "I summon DD Warrior Lady in attack mode." Soon after, D.D. Warrior Lady (A: 1500/D: 1600) appears in attack mode. Ichigo then presses the button on his disc and calls out, "Next, I'll activate my Call of the Haunted!" Ichigo's face-down card was the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Ichigo says, "Now, I can back DD Assailant in attack mode!" Soon after, D.D. Assailant (A: 1700/D: 1600) comes beside D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode. Ichigo sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I give Lightning Blade to DD Warrior Lady!" D.D. Warrior Lady's stats rise from 1500/1600 to 2300/1600 and Ichigo calls out, "Now, my warriors, attack him directly!" Soon after, D.D. Assailant and Warrior Lady charges towards Flinch and slashes him on the shoulder and chest. Flinch groans as he loses 4000 life points.

Tyson exclaims, excitedly, "Yeah! Awesome move, Ichigo!"

Keiko calls out, happily, "Great move!"

Current Score:

Flinch: 3200

Ichigo: 4600

Flinch draws his card and calls out, "Beginners luck!" Flinch places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Mechanicalchaser!" Soon after, Mechanicalchaser (A: 1850/D: 800) appears in attack mode. Flinch presses a button on his disc and calls out, "Then, I'll activate this! Rare Metalmorph! Now, my monster gains a five hundred attack point bonus of twenty-three fifty points!" Mechanicalchaser's stats rise from 1850/800 to 2350/800. Flinch yells out, seriously, "Now, my monster, attack his Warrior Lady!" Mechanicalchaser charges towards Warrior Lady and slashes her with his sword, destroying her costing Ichigo 50 points.

Ichigo says, with a sly smile, "You just activated my Warrior Lady's effect!" Ichigo sends his D.D. Warrior Lady monster card to his pocket and calls out, "All I have to do is remove my Warrior Lady from play to remove your monster from play!"

Flinch growls as he takes his Mechanicalchaser from the disc and takes to his pocket, removing it from play.

Current Score:

Flinch: 3200

Ichigo: 4550

Ichigo draws his card from his deck and says, "It's over!" Ichigo places a card onto the disc and shouts out, "I summon Disciple of the Forbidden Spell!" Soon after, Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (A: 1700/D: 800) appears on the field.

Flinch shouts out, stunned, "Oh no! It can't be!"

Ichigo says, with a sneer, "Oh it is! This is the price you pay for kidnapping my best friend's girlfriend! Maybe, you goons will think twice about touch the girl that Ichigo loves the most! Now, attack!" D.D. Assailant and Disciple of the Forbidden Spell charges towards Flinch and slashes him as he falls to ground and loses 3400 life points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Flinch: 0000

Ichigo: 4550

After the duel ended in Ichigo's victory, the final images disappears and Flinch falls on his knees in defeat.

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Way a go, Ichigo!"

Ichigo says, with a smile, "Was there any doubt!"

Frost calls out, "Yo! Jerome!" Just then, from the shadows a young man of the age of eighteen, wearing a male SOL member uniform, with spiky blonde hair with piercing brown eyes came by Frost with a duel disc attached to his left wrist, with a dueling deck attached to the disc.

Yusuke says, in an annoyed tone, "Oh great! A Society Dork!"

Jerome says, in a cold serious tone, "You rang, Frost!"

Frost points at Yusuke and he says, seriously, "Take this kid out!"

Jerome says, with a cold sly smile, "Consider it done!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Consider your ass kicked, dork!" Soon enough, Jerome and Yusuke activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's Duel!" Both duelists yell out in unison

Starting Score:

Jerome: 4000

Yusuke: 4000

Keiko thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Be careful, Yusuke!"_

Jerome draws his card and he calls out, "I'll start!" Jerome sends a card onto the disc and he calls out, "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (A: 1800/D: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Jerome sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Finally, I'll place two face-downs!"

Yusuke draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Yusuke displays a card with a picture of two hands with six Duel Monsters' cards in each hand and he calls out, "First, I'll activate my Double Hand spell! Now, at the cost of one thousand points, I can draw the same amount of cards that I have in my hand now! Since, I got five cards, now, I can draw five cards!" Yusuke's life points were decreased by 1000 points and he drew five new cards from his deck. Yusuke places a card into the spell/trap slot and he yells out, "First, I activate Ancient Rules! Now, I can special summon a normal monster from my hand with five stars or more…my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) appears onto the field in attack mode. Yusuke places a card onto the disc and says, "I'll like you to meet Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin in attack mode!" A wave comes on the field and out of the wave of water Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin (A: 600/D: 800) comes to the field in attack mode. Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Now, my Aqua Dolphin has a trick to perform! By sending one card from my hand, I can look at your hand and if there's a monster weaker than my Blue-Eyes then it's immediately destroyed and you lose five hundred life-points!"

Jerome calls out, stunned, "You can't!"

Yusuke discards a card from his hand to the graveyard and calls out, "Aquas, Sonar Wave!" Aquas launches a wave of sound at Jerome's hand and just then Jerome's Mystic Swordsman LV6 (A: 2300/D: 1700) comes out of his hand, takes 'physical form', and she's destroyed causing Jerome to gasp as he loses 500 life-points. Yusuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a smile, "Next, I play my O-Oversoul spell card! With this card, I can bring back one Normal Elemental Hero back to the field! And I plan to bring back the monster that I just tossed!"

Jerome yells out, stunned, "You had this planned all along!"

Yusuke tells Jerome, with a smile, "You've got it, bro! Now, I summon my Elemental Hero Neos!" With a bright glow, Elemental Hero Neos (A: 2500/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jerome calls out, "Wait! I didn't send that monster to your graveyard!"

Yusuke tells Jerome, "But I did when I played my Aquas's special ability, remember! Now, Neos is ready to fight, but first…I'll play this: Neo-Space!" When Yusuke puts the card in the Field Spell slot and a rainbow colored aurora replaces the original form.

Jerome exclaims, shocked, "What the hell's going on here?"

Yusuke replies, with a sly smile, "Thanks to Neo-Space, Neos feels right at home because his attack points increase by five hundred points!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Neos's stat increases from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000. Yusuke calls out, "Okay guys, it's Contact Fusion time! Aquas! Combine with Neos to create…Elemental Hero Aqua Neos!" The two monsters leap into the air as Aqua Dolphin swims through water and goes through the air, Neos joins him as they collide in a bright light and Elemental Hero Aqua Neos (A: 2500/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Yusuke says, with a smile, "And check out his special ability, whenever I send a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can discard two random cards from your hand to the grave!"

Jerome exclaims, stunned, "No!"

Yusuke sends a card into the graveyard and Aqua Neos shoots beams from his eyes, they hit two random cards from Rein's hand, and they vanish as they are sent to the graveyard. Yusuke says, "And now, Aquas Neos's attack points will rise to three thousand!" Elemental Hero Aqua Neos's stats increase from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000. Yusuke yells out, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon fires its white blast at Gearfried, engulfing it in its blast, destroying him and costing Jerome 1200 life-points.

Jerome exclaims, seriously, "I'll activate my Soul Rope trap! At the cost of a thousand life-points, I'm allowed to special summon a monster from my deck…like my Queen's Knight!" Jerome's life-points decreased by 1000 points and Queen's Knight (A: 1500/D: 1600) appears onto the field in attack mode.

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "That won't save you, dork! Neos, attack with Sonic Zoom!" Elemental Hero Aqua Neos launches a twister of water energy at Queen's Knight.

Jerome presses a button on his disc and he calls out, coldly, "Not so fast, Urameshi! I activate my Negate Attack trap to stop your attack!" Aqua Neos's attack was stopped in its tracks, Yusuke sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "You lucked out, geek! I'll place two face-downs!"

Current Score:

Jerome: 1800

Yusuke: 3000

Jerome draws and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Jerome places a card onto the disc and he calls out, "I'll summon King's Knight!" King's Knight (A: 1600/D: 1400) appears, beside Queen's Knight, in attack mode. Just then, a card appears onto the disc and Jerome calls out, "And since, both Queen's and King's Knight are on the field, I can to summon from my deck, Jack's Knight!" Soon after, Jack's Knight (A: 1900/D: 1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Jerome places a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Now, I'll activate Polymerization to fuse all three of my knights together to form…Arcana Knight Joker!" Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight jump into the vortex above Jerome's head and Arcane Knight Joker (A: 3800/2500), a humanoid knight monster, green eyes, dark violet hair, and wearing black, golden, and silver clothing and armor similar in design to Queen's, King's, and Jack's Knights, with a silver shield with a golden cross in the center attached to his left wrist, and a sword with a golden and black hilt with a silver-white blade, appears on the field in attack mode.

Yusuke says, pretty amazed, "Okay, that's a monster."

Jerome puts another card in the spell/trap slots and he says, coldly, "Well, wait until you can see what he can do! I'll play this little number…White Veil!" Yusuke's friends, sister, and girlfriend gasp in shock at this and Uryu yells out, shocked, "Oh no! Not that cheating card!"

As Arcana Knight Joker suddenly changed to pitch white, Yusuke presses a button on his disc and he calls out, "Sorry, geek, I'll play my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your cheating card!"

Jerome yells out, shocked, "No! You can't!" Soon after, Yusuke's tornado comes and destroys Jerome's monster had returned to normal colors.

Orihime says, with a smile, "No that's a close one!"

Jerome yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You'll pay for that! Arcana Knight Joker, attack his Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Arcana Force Joker moves in to attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Yusuke pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Don't think so, dork! I play my trap! Draining Shield!" Yusuke's other face-down card is revealed to be a Draining Shield trap card and Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "Sorry, dweeb, but your monster is stopped and I gain life-points equal to his attack points.

Jerome discards the last card in his hand, a Mirror Force trap card, and yells out, coldly, "Wrong, dork! I play my Joker's ability! When he is targeted by an opponent's spell, trap, or monster card effect, I discard the same kind of card from my hand and your card is negated! And I just discarded my Mirror Force, so, your card is useless!" Yusuke gasps as his shield is shattered, Arcana Force Joker destroys Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Yusuke loses 800 life-points, but she doesn't even flinch.

Keiko yells out, horrified, "Yusuke!"

Jerome says, in a cold sly tone, "You can't win! I've got the power of destiny on my side!"

Current Score:

Jerome: 1800

Yusuke: 2200

Yusuke draws his card and he yells out, "That's what you think, asshole!" Yusuke sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "First, I'll activate my Card of Sanctity spell card! Now, we can draw until we're holding six cards in our hands! Consider this as a gift, dork!" Yusuke and Jerome drew until they were holding six cards in their hands. Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Next, I'll activate Monster Reborn to summon back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) appears beside Aqua Neos.

Jerome states, in a cold serious tone, "I've destroyed it once, I'll do it again!"

Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Not when, they're untied as one and with Polymerization, I'll fuse two Blue-Eyes in my hand with the one on the field to create…Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The two Blue-Eyes White Dragons (A: 3000/D: 2500 X2) went, with the other Blue-Eyes on the field, the fusion vortex above Yusuke's head and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (A: 4500/D: 3800) appears onto the field in attack mode.

Jerome gasps in shock and he yells out, "Oh no! I can't lose! I've got the power of destiny on my side!"

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "This is the price you pay for kidnapping my girlfriend! Maybe, you goons will think twice about touch the girl I love the most!"

Keiko says, with a loving smile, "Oh, Yusuke…"

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "Now, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack with Neutron Blast!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon blasts a blue beam of energy from its three heads and it smashes into Arcana Knight Joker as Jerome loses 700 life-points. Yusuke yells out, seriously, "Now, Neos, put this asshole down for the count with Sonic Zoom!" Elemental Hero Aqua Neos launches a twister of water energy that slams into Jerome and taking away 3000 life-points from him, ending the duel, immediately.

Final Score:

Jerome: 0000

Yusuke: 2200

After the duel ended in Yusuke's victory, the final images disappears and Flinch falls on his knees in defeat.

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Way a go, Yusuke!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Was there any doubt!"

T-Bone then steps forward to duel and Blaze tells T-Bone, "T-Bone, you are last chance."

T-Bone tells Blaze, with a serious tone, "Don't worry, my homie. I won't screw this time."

Frost tells T-Bone, seriously, "You had better not or we are on ice, big time!"

Sasuke steps forward and says, seriously, "Let's get this over with."

T-Bone tells Sasuke, seriously, "Let's go, Academy boy." Soon enough, T-Bone and Sasuke activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" the two duelists yell out in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Scores:

T-Bone: 4000

Sasuke: 4000

Sakura yells out, encouragingly, "Go get them, Sasuke."

Naruto calls out, seriously, "Yeah! Don't screw up here! Hilary and Keiko are counting on you!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, plainly, _"Idiot. Do you really believe that I would let them win, Naruto? No, the pride of my people and the fate of our world on the line here, so, I can't and will not fail!"_

T-Bone says, drawing one card from his deck, "I'll kick things off!"

Sasuke says, plainly, "As you wish!"

T-Bone puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "First, I'll start off with Giant Soldier of Stone in defense!" Giant Soldier of Stone (A: 1300/D: 2000) comes to the field in defense mode. T-Bone then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I throw this spell card! Guidance to Ore!" Soon after, a large stone cave appears behind T-Bone.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"That's the same card that he used against Jaden last time! Is going to use the same strategy or something similar, but different? Better keep my eyes open and watch out!"_

T-Bone puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and says, "And to end my turn, I'm throwing down some face-downs. That's all from me, ya."

Sasuke draws one card from his deck and says, "My move! Draw!" Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I play my Polymerization spell card!" Sasuke discards his Red-Eyes Black Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000) and Meteor Dragon (A: 1800/D: 2000) monster cards to the graveyard and says, "So, I fuse my Red-Eyes Black Dragon with my Meteor Dragon to summon my Meteor Black Dragon!" Soon after, Meteor Black Dragon (A: 3500/D: 3000) comes to the field in attack mode.

T-Bone yells out, shocked, "Over three grand?!"

Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I see that you can count, T-Bone! Now, I play my Fairy Meteor Crush! Thanks to this spell, the difference between my dragon's attack points and your defending monster's defense points are now dealt to you as damage!" T-Bone yelps out in shock and Sasuke yells out, seriously, "Now, Black Dragon, Infernal Meteor Crush!" Meteor Black Dragon launches spheres of dark red rock and red and black flames at T-Bone's monster, destroying it, and costing T-Bone 1500 life-points, thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush.

T-Bone says, seriously, "You might have gotten the first strike, but my home boys aren't done, yet! And that's all thanks to Guidance to Ore!" A card comes out of T-Bone's deck, T-Bone puts it on his duel disk, and another Giant Soldier of Stone (A: 1300/D: 2000) comes to the field in defense mode.

Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end with this."

Current Score:

T-Bone: 2500

Sasuke: 4000

T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "Whatever, Academy boy." T-Bone draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "I'll kick it with Pot of Greed! Now, I draw two more cards!" T-Bone draws two more cards from his deck, T-Bone then displays a spell card with rocks being dug up my machines, and T-Bone says, seriously, "Next, I'll kick with Mine Excavation! This card allows me to remove one of my rock homeboys from my grave and summon a new one from my deck that's the same level! So, I'll be removing my Soldier of Stone!" T-Bone removes his Giant Soldier of Stone from the graveyard, put it in his pocket, a card comes out of his deck, T-Bone puts it on his duel disk, and he says, "Meet a good pal of mine! Mine Golem!" Soon after, Mine Golem (A: 1000/D: 1900) comes to the field in attack mode, T-Bone puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and yells out, "Next, I play my Infernal Reckless Summon! Since my main man was special summoned, I can play all other copies of my homeboy from my deck!" Two cards come out of his deck, T-Bone takes them, puts them on his duel disk, and two more Mine Golems (A: 1000/D: 1900 X 2) in attack mode.

Sasuke thinks, in a serious tone, _"This is not good! This is really going to hurt me!"_

T-Bone pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Now, I play my trap! Minefield Eruption!" T-Bone's face-down card is revealed to be Minefield Eruption and T-Bone says, with a sly smile, "This card slams you for one thousand life-points for every Golem on the field. Then every one of my Golems is kicked the curve, but it will be worth it!" Just then Sasuke yells out in shock as he is blasted from below as he loses 3000 life-points in one shot.

Sakura calls out, horrified, "Sasuke!" Soon after, all three Mine Golems are destroyed in huge explosions.

T-Bone puts a card on his duel disk and calls out, "Next, I'm kicking Soldier to the curve!" Soon after, Giant Soldier of Stone vanishes and Granmarg the Earth Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1100) appears on the field in attack mode. T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "Yes! Yes! Give it up for Granmarg the Earth Monarch, here, to kick this duel into high gear! Now, check out dog's special ability! I can send one face-down to the grave and I choose mine!" Granmarg destroys T-Bone's face-down card, which is revealed to be Dominant Volcano, and T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "It's Dominant Volcano and when it blows, you get slammed for three hundred! That's right! This card is the bomb!" Sasuke yells out as an explosion of red light hits him, taking out 300 more of his life-points. T-Bone puts the last card in his hand in the spell/trap slots and says, seriously, "During my next Standby Phase, we can check out our decks for a Fire monster, but this duel won't last as long since I play my Raigeki to kick up a storm and take out your monsters!" Just then a huge lightning storm blasts Sasuke's Meteor Black Dragon and destroys it.

Naruto yells out, shocked, "Sasuke's monster is gone! He doesn't have anything to defense himself!"

Sasuke says, seriously while pushing a button on his duel disk, "Don't count on it, Naruto! I reveal my trap! Call of the Haunted!" Sasuke's trap card is revealed to be Call of Haunted and Sasuke says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this card, I'm allowed to call a monster back from my grave! And I choose my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000) comes back to the field in attack mode.

T-Bone says, with a snort, "Fine. I'll chill out for now."

Current Score:

T-Bone: 2500

Sasuke: 0700

Sasuke thinks in his mind, _"That was too close! He isn't a joke! He is one hard-core duelist! If I don't take him serious, I will lose! So, I will handle him like I do any enemy: Without mercy!"_ Sasuke draws one card from his deck, puts the two cards in his hand in the spell/trap slots, and says, "I'll place these two cards face-down and call it a turn!"

T-Bone draws one card from his deck and says, "Too bad for you, boy!" T-Bone then says, "Now, we go through our decks and get a Fire monsters, thanks to the ability of my Dominant Volcano and then we can kick it to the field!" T-Bone and Sasuke go through their decks, take out one card from their decks, and T-Bone says, displaying one Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000), "I've got mine!"

Sasuke says, plainly, "I don't have one."

T-Bone says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "That's too bad, dog! Now, I play my Card of Sanctity! We draw until we have six cards in our hand!" Sasuke and T-Bone draw from their decks until they have six cards in each of their hands. T-Bone says, seriously, "Now, it is time for all of peeps to come out and rock!" T-Bone puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "And it starts with this, my Blue Moon spell! When I have four monsters with four different attributes, I can dis them all to play a mad powerful field spell!" T-Bone discards one Mobius the Frost Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000), one Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000), one Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000), and his Granmarg card on his duel disk causing two cards to come out of his duel disk. T-Bone's Field Spell slot then opens, he puts one card in the slot, and the slot while he puts the card on his duel disk, calling out, "Also, I get to summon one of the rocking dudes in my deck! So, put your hands together for DJ Demiurge EMA!" Soon after, the field transforms into a huge rocky and mountainous field and Demiurge EMA (A: 3300/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode. T-Bone then says, seriously, "Now, one spell or trap card gets transformed and becoming totally tricked by turning into Homunculus Tokens!" Soon after, T-Bone's Guidance to Ore and one of Sasuke's face-downs get transformed into Homunculus Tokens (A: 800/D: 800 X 2) in defense mode.

Sasuke says, plainly, "Nice."

T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "And as you know with seeing my duel with the Jay man, my Demiurge gets eight hundred attack points for every Homunculus Token on the field!" Soon after, Demiurge EMA's stats increase from 3300/2000 to 4900/2000! T-Bone says, seriously, "Enough to take you out, home boy! Kick it big D!" Demiurge moves in to attack Sasuke's Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Sasuke pushes a button on his duel disk and he says, seriously, "Now, I play my face-down! Emergency Provisions!" Sasuke's face-down is revealed to be the Emergency Provisions Quick Spell card and he says, plainly, "Now, I sacrifice my other card in order to regain one thousand life-points!" Just then the Homunculus Token on Sasuke's side of the field is gone and Sasuke's life-points increase by 1000 while Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "And with one token gone, you monster loses eight hundred attack points!" Demiurge EMA's stats go down from 4900/2000 to 4100/2000!

T-Bone says, seriously, "It is still enough to take you out, boy."

Sasuke pushes a button on his duel disk and he says, seriously, "Don't count on it! I play my Reinforcements trap card! This gives my Red-Eyes an extra five hundred attack points!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon's stats increase from 2400/2000 to 2900/2000!

T-Bone yells out, not worried in the least, "Doesn't matter! He will still bring on the pain!" Demiurge blasts Red-Eyes Black Dragon, destroying it, and taking 1200 of Sasuke's life-points away! T-Bone tells Sasuke, with a serious tone, "You might have saved yourself, but you had better make those points count or it is peace out forever."

Current Score:

T-Bone: 2500

Sasuke: 0500

Sasuke draws one card from his deck and he says, seriously, "One more turn is all that I will need." Sasuke looks at his deck, closes his eyes, draws the card with determination in his expression, and after he draws the card, his eyes shoot open. When he looks at the card, he gives a sly grin, he puts the card in the spell/trap slots and says, "First, I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck!" Sasuke draws two cards from his deck, sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play Monster Reborn in order to bring back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000) then comes back to the field in attack mode. Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, seriously, "Then, I play my Inferno Fire Blast! Since Red-Eyes is on the field, you take damage equal to his attack points!"

T-Bone yells out, shocked, "Say what?!" Just then Red-Eyes launches a sphere of black flames at T-Bone and he yelps out as he loses 2400 life-points. T-Bone says, seriously, "Nice try, Academy boy, but I'm still kicking!"

Sasuke puts one card on his duel disk and yells out, with a sly smile, "Not for long! I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Dragon vanishes from the field in dark red flames and those dark red flames turn into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000). Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Now, for every dragon in my graveyard, he gain three hundred attack points and since there are my Red-Eyes, my Meteor Dragon, and my Meteor Black Dragon, he gets nine hundred extra attack points!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's stats rise from 2400/2000 to 3300/2000! Sasuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, seriously, "I play Dragon's Treasure to increase the strength of my dragon!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's stats rise from 3300/2000 to 3600/2000!

T-Bone says, with a sly smile, "That's not enough to stop my homeboy."

Sasuke puts the final card in his hand into the spell/trap slots and says, "Don't count on it! I play my final card! My Harpies' Feather Duster! Now, all trap and spell cards on you're side of the field are destroyed! And since that Token also counts as a spell or trap card, it is gone too!"

T-Bone calls out, shocked, "No way!" Just then a huge feather storm destroys his Token and his Field Spell, returning the field to normal.

Sasuke says, with a sly smile, "And without that other Token, your monster gets weaker!" Demiurge EMA's stats go down from 4100/2000 to 3300/2000!

Naruto yells out, excitedly, "Yes! Way to play, Sasuke!"

Sakura calls out, excitedly, "I knew that you could do it, Sasuke!"

Sasuke exclaims, in a very serious tone, "Now, Darkness Dragon, get rid of him right now! Attack with Inferno Darkfire!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon launches a breath of dark red and black flames at Demiurge and destroys it, costing T-Bone 300 life-points and ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

T-Bone: 0000

Sasuke: 0500

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade away and then Keiko and Hilary lower down to the ground and released from the crosses!

Hikari calls out, excitedly, "Keiko!"

Yusuke shouts out, happily, "Keiko, you are okay!" Soon enough, Keiko and Hilary are reunited with their friends, as Keiko gripped her to Yusuke's neck, hugging him. Yusuke tells Keiko, "I'm so glad that you are okay!"

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a smile, "I'm glad that you won and got us down from that place!" Keiko kisses her boyfriend's lips.

Hilary asks, blushing, "You were worried about, Tyson?"

Tyson blushes and tells Hilary, with a smile, "Of course! You are one of my best friends and I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you!"

Hilary feels a little disappointed, but she shakes it off and says, with a smile, "You did great out there, Tyson." Hilary pecks Tyson's cheeks in response, which makes our world champion beyblader blush.

Tyson says, with a wide smile, "Thanks, Hilary."

Hikari asks Keiko, "Are you okay, Keiko?"

Keiko nods her head and says, "Yes. Thanks to all of you."

Ryoko tells Keiko, with a smile, "I didn't do a damn thing! You should thank your boyfriend, Kari, Tenchi, Kai, Tyson, Naruto and Sasuke for getting you away from those jerks!"

Ayeka tells Tenchi, with a smile, "You really did very well, Lord Tenchi! Makes me wonder if you are a 'Chosen Duelist' too."

Just then a female voice calls out, "Indeed, he is, my friend!" Just then the scene changes and everyone finds themselves besides Jaden, Aster, Ryo, Jenny, Kira, Syrus, Hassleberry, and a defeated Serena.

Serena's 'warriors' gasp in shock and Blaze yells out, shocked, "I can't believe it! Serena lost!"

Jaden tells the group with a smile, "You're okay!"

Ryo asks them, "What happened?!"

Sakura tells Ryo, with a wide smile, "Ichigo, Kai, Kari, Yusuke, Tyson, Tenchi, Sasuke and Naruto kicked the butts off of these seven jokers!"

Jaden asks, amazed, "They did?"

Yusuke tells Jaden, with a smile, "Yeah! We did awesome out there! Every time that one of these eight had us down, they managed to pull off an incredible win!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "It looks like you, Aster, Ryo, Jenny, and Kira took care of her."

Aster says, with a serious tone, "It took a lot, but yeah, we did."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Ryo, Jenny, and Kira took care of the enemies sent against them. Maybe all of us are 'Chosen Duelists'."

Serena then says, in a serious tone, "You are indeed correct, Jaden." Everyone looks at Serena, surprised, and says, "These tests prove what I thought. Jaden, you, your sister, Jenny Yuki, Aster Phoenix, Ryo Sanada, Tenchi Masaki, Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki are twelve of the fourteen 'Chosen Duelists', dueling with the power to change the course of fate and destiny, and the powers that my brother needs."

Jenny asks, perplexed, "Wait! There are fourteen 'Chosen Duelists'?"

Serena nods her head and replies, "Yes. There are fourteen 'Chosen Ones', duelists, along with the Chosen Hanyou, under my brother's control, Inuyasha, with the powers that I told about that can save the universe or bring its doom, but you and the others so far are only twelve of the fourteen, there is still three more out there and as you probably know that Kagome Higurashi is one of them, but I can say that I don't know the other two and they will come soon enough. When I heard about Sartorius and the Society of Light, I knew there was something wrong with him."

Yusuke says, seriously, "You can say that again."

Serena says, seriously, "Please hear me out. Sartorius wasn't always like this. For years, my brother and I were shunned because of our gifts with my brother having a talent to seeing into the future. He was once a good person until one day when a mysterious man came. My brother was a modest fortune teller at the time and after my brother gave him his reading of his future, he gave him a card as payment. However, something evil was in that card and I noticed a change immediately. I warned him to put it away, but he wouldn't listen and it was too late! My brother's soul was split in two and the Sartorius that I knew was gone! Now, this evil within him controls him through an evil side while imprisoning his true and gentle side."

Tyson says, shocked, "Whoa! Talk about split personalities."

Kai asks Serena, curiously, "What about this card that contain that evil force?"

Serena says, plainly, "It was a hero card, much like Aster's."

Aster yells out, seriously, "Serena, what the name of the card?! What did it look like?!"

Serena tells Aster, with a sad tone, "Sadly, I wish I could say more, but after my brother was possessed by the evil that it contained, it vanished."

Aster calls out, stunned, "Vanished?!" Just then a huge rumbling comes over the field and everyone gasps out in shock.

Yusuke calls out, confused, "What in the hell is going on here?!" Keiko immediately holds onto Yusuke, while Hilary holds onto Tyson, as the whole system starts to collapse.

Serena shouts out, concerned, "Everyone! You must leave now! This whole program is about to collapse!"

Our heroes and heroines and the Serena's seven 'soldiers' yell out in shock, "What?!"

Serena points to portal and she calls out, "There! There is where you can make your escape!" Serena tells her 'former' employees, "Your services are no longer needed and you are free to go. However, I will remain here and your powers will be gone."

The four of them gaps in shock and Blaze shouts out, stunned, "Serena, how will we be winners without your power?!"

Serena tells them, with a smile, "Follow Jaden's path and find your own power. It is the only true path that will work. I, thank you, for your services. Now, please go."

Thunder says, seriously, "You don't need to tell us!" Soon after, the seven of them started to head to the portal.

Jaden tells Serena, worriedly, "Come on, we have to go!"

Serena glows a bright white and she says, "Go, Jaden! I will remain here in cyberspace to keep watch over my brother! It has been my plan from the start!"

Tyson calls out, stunned, "That's just crazy!"

Serena starts to melt into the ground and she says, "Please do not worry about me. Just save my brother from the evil force within him! When Kagome and the two other 'Chosen Duelists' come to Duel Academy, you must get them away from the Society of Light. Good luck, Chosen Duelists, the fate of the universe lies in your hands." Soon after, Serena fully phases into the floor.

Naruto calls out, seriously, "Wait!"

Sakura tells Naruto, seriously, "It's too late, Naruto! We have to get out of here!" Our group of heroes and heroines immediately rush into the portal and head back for the 'Real World'.

**End Flashback; Return to the Present**

As Yusuke, Ryo, Naruto, and Jaden were running towards the school, _"After that, we and Serena's former 'goon squad' returned to the Real World where we meet up with Ino, Rowen, Kento, Ryuko, Washu, Bastion, Grandpa and Hiei. Before we left however, Ryoko, Kira, Hikari and I made a short 'trip' to the Society Of Light's hotel with Hiei to give them an ass kicking that they'll never forget, but before that happened, we had in for a huge surprise that was not good for our 'friends in white'…_

**Flashback; At the hotel where the Society of Light is staying**

Outside of the hotel where the Society of Light are staying, a group of SOL members come out and just then, a familiar feminine voice booms, "Special delivery for the Society of Trash!" Without warning, an orange energy ball comes from the sky and hits the ground, which causes a huge explosion that throws the white students and causing them to fall to the ground on their bottoms. Just then, Inuyasha, Melody, Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Sage Date, Cye Mouri, and Tenten, along the rest of the SOL members, a mixture of male and female members come out of the hotel with Alexis yelling out, in a cold serious tone, "What the hell is going on here!?"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice booms, with extreme anger, "What does it look like, 'Lex!?" Inuyasha, Melody, Chazz, Alexis, Ray, Max, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Sage, Cye, and Tenten gasps in shock as they recognized that voice, since he knows that voice too well.

Tenten says, fearfully, "That's Hikari's voice…"

Alexis says, fearfully, "Which means…"

Just then, the smoke begins to clear out and the angered faces of Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Ryoko Hakubi, and Hiei were seen.

Ray yells out, shocked, "They won!"

Alexis says, fearfully, "We didn't think that they will…"

Melody says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh Perfect!"

Yusuke says, with an angered tone, "You shouldn't have kidnapped our friends, geeks!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "I hope that you white clad freaks have got a First Aid with you!"

Yolei says, fearfully, "C…ome on…guys! Yo…you wouldn't hurt…your own friends!"

Hikari says, with an angered tone, while cracking her knuckles, "Gee! 'Yolei'! You kidnapped my friends, not to mention, one of those friends, happened to be the girl that happened to be my bro's girlfriend and I looked up as a younger sister! I'm not feeling too lenient with you geeks!"

Yusuke says, with a nasty sneer, "And Jay told me that someone from your ranks of freaks said that if I happen to lay a hand on you freaks or 'Master Asshole' that you'll pull the plug on the virtual pods that Keiko and Syrus laid in! Mind explaining that one, 'Lex!"

Alexis says, fearfully, "Y…Yusuke…you have to understand…we…"

Hikari yells out, angered, "Shut up, bitch! Stop making excuses! You knew that if anyone messes with Keiko, friend or foe, you best to be ready for an ass-kicking from either my bro or me!"

Ryoko says, while cracking her knuckles with a nasty sneer, "Why are we stalling? I thought we're here to kick these white geeks' ass for kidnapping our friends!"

Hiei says, with a dark sly smile, "Don't think about going to that clown and little meatball for help, because if they do anything to help you out the punishment then head's will roll, namely theirs!"

Yusuke says, with a nasty sneer, "Enough talk! The first white ass, who I feel like kicking is the one who knocked out my girlfriend and sent her to that limo!" Yusuke glared daggers at Tenten, who was looking Yusuke with fear.

Kari yells out, "Tenten, run!"

Yusuke uses his enhanced demon speed to appear in front of Tenten and slams his fist to Tenten's chest with a bone-crunching force. Tenten gasps in shock as blood came out of her mouth. Yusuke's bashed Tenten's body few times on the chest, stomach, arms and face and with one last blow to the gut, Yusuke sends Tenten's body slamming to the nearest wall. Her body fell to the ground, rendering her unconscious.

Alexis, Kari, Yolei, Cye, Ken, Sage, Ray and Max yell out in horror, "Tenten!"

Hikari uses her super-speed to get to Kari and before anyone could react, Hikari grabs Kari by the collar and slams her fist to Kari's chest with a bone-crunching force. Kari gasps in shock as blood came out of her mouth.

Yolei yells out, horrified, "Kari!"

Hikari sends a fiery of punches to Kari's face, chest, and stomach, creating more black and blue bruises to her face, arms, and sending multiple scratches all around her legs and arms. With Hikari's grip on Kari's collar firmer, Hikari's fist was held back at bit.

Alexis says, in a cold angered tone, "Let her go, Hikari! Now!"

Hikari yells out, with a nasty reply, "Shut up, bitch! You'll get you so enough!" Hikari stared bashing Kari's chest, face, and stomach for several minutes. Hikari then slams her fist to Kari's body hard a few times, nearly braking her bones and with the final punch, and she punches Kari's ribs hard breaking them in the process, ripping her white vest from her body as she was sent flying to Yolei's way. Before Yolei could do anything, Kari's head slams into her chest. Yolei gasps in shock as blood came out her mouth and she's thrown away and hits the ground with Kari's body, with Kari already unconscious and Yolei temporary stunned.

Ken yells out in horror, "Yolei!"

Kira's voice calls out, in a deadly angered tone, "Heads up, dork!" Before Ken could react, Kira appeared in front of him and sends ten solid hard punches to Ken's chest and stomach, breaking his ribs and making him cough out blood. Kira then sends Ken to the nearest wall, making an imprint of his body to the wall, and rendered unconscious.

Cye yells out, in a cold serious tone, "This is getting way out of hand! It's time to call to arms, Sage!"

Sage calls out, coldly, "Right!"

Just then, a male voice booms, in a dark angered tone, "Don't ever try, dorks!" Just then, a red blur came towards Cye and sends fiery of seventeen punches to his chest, stomach, and face, badly damaging his body and throws him to the wall, slamming it hard.

Sage yells out, horrified, "Cye!" Soon enough, the blur went to Sage and bashes him in the face, chest, and stomach hard, breaking everyone of Sage's ribs and getting a bleeding lip. The blur sends Sage to a group of SOL members hard, rendering him unconscious.

Everyone turns to see that the red blur was a greatly angered Jaden Yuki, with an expression that wasn't shown before. His expression has darkened slightly and with a hint of anger and rage even a bit of bloodlust as well, a look never in his eyes before.

Alexis gasps in shock and thinks in her mind, in shock and her expression softening a little, _"Jaden…"_

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Wait a second! Something's wrong here! Those eyes and that nasty smell of Jaden's…! It doesn't smell like a human's or if it's even human…"_

Chazz says, in a cold nasty tone, "What the hell are you doing here, dork!? Didn't you get the message last time!?"

Jaden asks, in a dark angered snarl that's totally unlike him before, "Were those your last……WORDS!? I hope you dorks are ready for the great ass-kicking that I'm about to inflict!" Jaden shifts his right foot and he disappears from his spot, which surprised everyone, including Jaden's non-brainwashed friends. Jaden appears in front of Alexis and without warning Jaden's fist slams into her chest causing her to lose all of the air and a bit of blood to come out of her mouth. Alexis croaks out, weakly, "Jay, why…?" Jaden then ruthless bashes her in the face, chest and stomach really hard, a few times, causing her lip to be cut, and sending her flying right into the wall causing the wall to crack from her impact as well as leaving an imprint of her body when she hits it. Alexis then falls to the ground on her stomach and into unconsciousness.

Max yells out, horrified, "Alexis!"

Chazz yells at Jaden, in a cold angered tone, "Damn you! What the hell's that about, Jaden!?"

Inuyasha calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Whatever it is!? It ends here!" Inuyasha lunges at Jaden and sends his right fist towards him, however, Jaden easily dodges it to Inuyasha's surprise.

Melody yells out, stunned, "No way! How did that human boy dodged Inuyasha's attack!?"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "Human boy!? How did Jaden of all people do that!? He attacked Alexis, Sage, and Cye without any problems what's so ever!"

Jaden yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Was that it, white mutt!?" Jaden sends a powerful kick to Inuyasha's chest making him cough out blood from his mouth, sends a fiery of punches to his chest, and Jaden punched Inuyasha's face sending him to a group of SOL members, knocking him unconscious.

Melody yells out, horrified, "Inuyasha!" Melody looks at Jaden, angrily, and she yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You asshole!" Melody lunges at Jaden, but Jaden gets out of the way, rams his right knee to Melody's stomach, making her gasp for air and sends a powerful kick to her back throwing her to the ground, rendering her unconscious.

Jaden says, in a dark snarl, "That's for that punch, last night, white poodle."

Ryoko says, shocked, "No way! How did Jay get that strong!?"

Hiei says, in a serious tone, "He's only a mere human, but he was able to defeat Inuyasha and Melody, in two blows."

Kira says, in a plain tone, "Don't get it! Jaden wasn't able to do that and he wasn't the violent type!"

Jaden walks towards Max, who was fearfully of Jaden now as he steps back from the brunette. Jaden grabs Max's collar and pulls him up, while his feet dangled in the air.

Max asks Jaden, fearfully, "Jaden, why are you doing this!?"

Jaden replies, darkly, "Why you ask!? Tell me something, Maxie! When Tyson, Alister, and I came here last night, asking you where the hell my friends were, how did you and your fellow dorks respond!? Now you're going to regret ever kidnapping my friends, Blondie!" Jaden violently slams Max to the wall in his right, hard.

Ray yells out, shocked, "Max!"

Yusuke was surprised to see Jaden act like this and thinks in his mind, _"Whoa! I've never seen Jaden like this before! I don't blame him at all! These white-clad assholes kidnapped my friends not to mention kidnapped Keiko in the process!"_

Jaden tells Max, darkly, "Get ready to feel pain, dork!" Jaden throws him to the wall on the other side of the wall, he slams into the wall, hard, causing him to loud groan out in pain as he slams into the wall, which cracks from the force of the impact, Max stumbles forward, Jaden then appears in front of him and slams his right fist into his chest, causing the air to be knocked out of with some blood coming out of his mouth. Max stumbles to Jaden's left, holding his chest in pain, and starts to fall forward, but Jaden puts his right index finger on Max's chest, lifting him up, and Max looks at Jaden only to see his left hand in the form of fist slam into his right eye giving him one nasty black and blue as well as knocking him into a pile of the male SOL members that were standing causing him to fall down on the ground on his stomach while Max lands right on his back, temporary stunned.

Ray yells out, horrified, "Max!" Ray looks at Jaden and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're gonna pay for that!"

Chazz yells out, fearfully, "Ray, don't!"

Ray rushes towards Jaden, but Ryoko gets in his way and Ryoko slams her right fist into his chest causing one of his ribs to break and causing him to cough out some blood.

Ryoko yells out, nastily, "Learn your place in the world, you worthless dog!" Ryoko then sends Ray flying onto a large pole connecting to the hotel and rendering Ray temporary unconscious. By this time, Alexis had regained consciousness and rolled around and gotten into a kneeling position when a shadow looms over her. Alexis sees Jaden looming over her and then Jaden kicks her right the face, sending her to the floor on her back. Jaden then leaps into the air and slam his right knee into her chest causing her to loudly groan out in pain as she coughs some blood from her mouth and one of her ribs is broken.

Jaden gets off Alexis's chest, stands on his feet, and says, darkly, "That'll teach ya, wench!" Jaden kicks Alexis's side as she groans in pain and stomps on her head hard. Jaden slams his foot to Alexis's chest once again, breaking her ribs further and hearing her screams of pain.

Chazz rushes towards Jaden and yells out, angrily, "Get off of her!" Jaden ducked Chazz's fist and with a loud roar, slams his fist to Chazz's chest, nearly breaking his ribs. Chazz gasps as he coughs out blood from his mouth. Chazz croaks out, weakly, "Slacker, why…"

Jaden replies, in a dark tone, "It's call payback, you little roach! Remember it!" Jaden then bashes Chazz's face, making the youngest Princeton stumble back from Jaden. Jaden slams his foot to Chazz's gut hard, making him cough more blood. Jaden then slams his fist to Chazz's face once again and used his other fist to knock Chazz's body to the wall hard, then slumps to the ground.

Yusuke was stunned of seeing this…Jaden! The Jaden Yuki, whi saved the world from the Shadow Riders last year, who's always the 'Mr. Nice Guy', the careless person that he's known since childhood, kicking ass like there's no tomorrow.

Chazz tries to get on his knees when a shadow looms over him. Chazz sees Jaden looming over him and Jaden grabs Chazz by the collar and violently slams Chazz to the glass door. Jaden slams his right knee into Chazz's lower waist and chest causing him to gasp as the air is knocked right out of him. Jaden asks Chazz, in a dark nasty tone, "Just what in the hell were you and your fellow white clad regrets were thinking kidnapping my friends, turning Syrus into some compact car, Hassleberry in a T-Rex and having Keiko and Hilary tied in some virtual cross, Princeton!?"

Chazz asks, weakly and fearfully, "Jaden…why are you doing this, slacker?"

Jaden says, with a dark angered snarl, "That's not the right answer I was looking for, Princeton! The fucking reason why I chosen Domino as the school trip was to have a good time with my REAL friends, instead what I get is Syrus, Hassleberry, Keiko and Hilary getting kidnapped and forced to duel for their freedom in the virtual world in Kaibaland! You and your fellow white clad rejects have ruined my vacation, you fucking sadistic asshole! Now you're paying for it with your ass, Princeton! Enough talk time to kick your white ass and hope that you're still alive after the beating!" Jaden resumes bashing Chazz's face, chest and stomach, nearly breaking his bones, while yelling darkly, "I'm writing an advise book for you Society Geeks and it's called 'Don't piss me off!'!" Jaden kept bashing Chazz hard while adding pressure to the glass door as it was cracking under the pressure of Jaden's attacks for several minutes. With a loud roar and his right fist glowing light blue, which wasn't seen before by Jaden's non-brainwashed and brainwashed friends, Jaden slams his glowing fist to Chazz's chest, breaking his ribs and with an added force throws Chazz's battered body through the glass door, breaking it and his body slams the wall inside the hotel, making a Chazz Princeton shaped hole on it.

The SOL members were now fearful of Jaden now as they whimper as Jaden's dark expression were turned to them and Jaden says, in a dark angered tone, "I seem to remember what happened here! I'm sure you dorks know what I'm talking about!" Jaden tells his non-brainwashing friends, with a dark sly smile, "Hey, Yusuke! Kari! Kira! Ryoko! Let's finish the rest of the white nerd herd!" The SOL members' whimpers got louder afterwards and then Alexis's voice boom, "Wait!"

Everyone turned to see Alexis trying to get on her feet, holding her ribs and asks Jaden, coldly, "Jaden, what the hell's wrong with you!? You never resorted to violence towards us before!"

Jaden tells Alexis, while cracking his knuckles and says, with a dark sneer, "Nothing's wrong with me, bitch!" Jaden disappears and reappears in front of Alexis, giving a powerful kick in the chest, making her gasps for air, sending her crashing into one of the cars, in the hotel, all the way to the back seat.

Hikari says, stunned, "Whoa! What's up with Jaden, all of a sudden!? He's never into violence before."

Hiei thinks in his mind, curiously, _"How could a mere human can easily overpower two half demons, two Ronin Warriors, and one human with ninja experience? Unless…"_ Hiei thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Unless, it was really Demon Energy that I sensed from Jaden, after Princeton defeated one of Jaden's friends, Alexis, in that silly card game and brainwashed her. I sensed some demonic energy from Jaden's body as if it was his own."_

Jaden yells out to the SOL, in a dark serious tone, "I was going to beat every one of you white geeks to the ground for kidnapping my friends, yesterday, but not now, I'll give you something to keep on your toes!" The SOL members were whimpered in fear of Jaden's threat and Yusuke asks Jaden, curiously, "Okay, Jaden, how are you able to do all that!? And where the hell did all that come from anyways." Just then, Jaden's dark expression had faded and replaced it with Jaden's usual expression, which confused everyone, including Jaden's non-brainwashed friends.

Ryoko asks Jaden, "Hey Jay, what the hell just happened?"

Jaden looks at Ryoko and asks, perplexed, "Uh…Ryoko, what are you talking about?" Jaden looks around his surrounds and asks, perplexed, "What am I doing here?"

Everyone, including Jaden's non-brainwashed friends, pulled an anime fall. Kira jumps to her feet and yells at Jaden, angrily, "You mean you've forgotten what you did!?"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Huh!?"

Ryoko appears behind Jaden and grabs him with her arms and says, "Okay, time to get the hell out of here!" Just then, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, and Hiei dashed towards Ryoko and Jaden and Ryoko tells the SOL members, "Okay, here's the deal, dorks! If you so much as tell that clown, Crowler and Bonaparte, what happened here, we may leave Duel Academy, but not without the head of your 'Master Asshole'! Got it!?" Soon after, Ryoko and her non-brainwashed friends were teleported away.

**End Flashback; Return to the Present**

As Yusuke, Ryo, Jaden, and Naruto were reaching closer to the school and Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"Oh man! I've never seen Jaden kick some ass before! It's amazing that he'd unleash some fists of fury onto those Society Goons! I don't blame him for being pissed, myself! But something felt strange about this other side of Jaden and I'm talking about his last attack on Chazz. I could have sworn that I've sensed some demon energy mixed with the some energy that Tenchi had which would be Juraian. The strangest thing is that Jaden doesn't even remember what he's done to those Society Goons! Soon after we returned to Duel Academy, we found what appeared to be a weird 'Goth girl' named Alice in the Red dorm, but we soon found out it was a doll spirit or something and it was pretty pissed, but Jaden managed to calm its spirit before it claimed Hassleberry as his next victim. Then, we went to Washu to see if there was anything up with Jaden, considering what he did to the SOL members at Domino, but she didn't find a damn thing. Afterwards, a few of my old friends from Demon World came to Duel Academy to see me, Kari, Kira, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Alister."_

**Flashback; Two days after the Alice incident**

In the mid-afternoon, we find Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Keiko Yukimura, Alister Yukimura, Jaden Yuki, Jenny Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Tyson Granger, Daichi Sumeragi, Hilary Tachibana, Kai Hiwatari, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Ryo Sanada, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, and Ryoko Hakubi walking out of the school, after class.

Just then, a familiar child-like voice calls out, "Hey, guys!" The group looks up to see Shippo, in his monstrous balloon form, coming towards, transforming back, and jumped into Jenny's arms.

Jenny asks, curiously, "Hey, Shippo, what's up?"

Shippo replies, "Well, there's some people that came to the island and they're friends of Yusuke's."

Hikari asks Shippo, "Who, Shippo?"

Just then a familiar ruff and gruff voice yells out, "Hey, there, little lady! Don't tell you, your bro and sis forget this face?!" Yusuke and Hikari gasp in shock as they see Rinku and Chu of the former Team Rokuyukai come out to face Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, Alister, Keiko, and the others.

Yusuke exclaims, excitedly, "Rinku! Chu!"

Just then a real fast and barely audible Scottish-like voice calls out, "Hey, don't forget about what don't ya?!" Soon after, Jin and Touya of the former Team Masho team also come out into the open with Jin using the wind to fly through the air. Jaden, Jenny, Syrus, Tyson, Hilary, Daichi, Sakura, Ino, and Hassleberry yelp in shock of this.

Hikari exclaims, amazed, "Oh, wow! Jin! Touya!"

Just then another familiar male voice yells out, "Hey, what are we? Chopped liver?" After that, Shishi Wakamaru and Suzuka, with a wide sly grin on his face, also come out into view of our former Spirit Detective, his sisters, his girlfriend and her brother.

Kira says, amazed, "Shishi Wakamaru and Suzuka?!"

Suzuka tells Kira, "That's the beautiful Suzuka, Kira, and don't you forget it."

Ichigo says, perplexed, "Okay, that's just weird."

Kira tells them, happily and excitedly, "Oh, wow! Am I glad to see all of you, again?! What are you doing here?!"

Chu grabs Yusuke's and Kira's heads in a playful headlock and replies, with a sly grin, "Why do you think we're here, you blokes?! We came to see you!"

Rinku jumps around with his skill and graceful acrobats and says, excitedly, "Yeah! It's been sometime since the Demon World tournament ended and after you went home, here, we wanted to see how you were doing!"

Keiko says, with a smile, "Nice to see you, again."

Jin tells Keiko, in his fast-paced and barely audible tone, "No kidding, little lass! So, how is every little thing?!"

Hikari asks Touya, nervously, "Um, transition please?"

Touya replies, in his usual manner, "Jin wants to see how you were doing ever since the Demon World tournament. But from what I can see and sense, you are doing well."

After Yusuke and Kira got out of Chu's headlock, Uryu asks Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Kuwabara, Alister, and Keiko, "Excuse me, mind telling us who your friends are to your new friends? And why do many of them have demonic auras?"

Yusuke tells Uryu, "Don't worry, Uryu! Many of these guys are demons, but they would never hurt a fly on a human's head!"

Jin says, in his usual barely audible tone, "That's right, little lad! We never do such a thing! In fact, our best friends, here, are humans! Well, two of are part human, but you get the idea!"

Ino asks, perplexed, "Um, can somebody translate that for me?"

Hikari gives a few giggles and says, "I'll try, but with Jin, here, it is hard to say! But anyway, my bro is right! These are some friends of ours that we made during my brother's journey as a spirit detective of Earth! The majority of them are demons, but they are great guys and wouldn't hurt a hair on any humans head!"

Chu says, with his sly smile, "That's right! Some of our friends are human or at least part-human, ya hear?! We don't have a freaking problem with them!"

Yusuke tells Chu, with his classic smile, "I think that they get the idea, Chu!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Well, you just caught me in a bad mood, but seeing you guys again, really made my day."

Touya asks, curiously, "What do you mean, Kira?"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "When, we just had a run in with two members of the Society of Light and Kira and I got pissed off and kicked their ass to the ground." FYI: Yusuke and his friends ran into two SOL members, who were trying to get them to join the Society of Light, but Yusuke and Kira pounded them to the ground and the SOL members were resting in the infirmary at the moment.

Alister says, in a nasty sneer, "They're a bunch of thugs, who prey on innocent students in the school. We lost our friends to the asshole in charge, Sartorius, including the half dog demon that a friend of ours cares about."

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "Like Alister said, they're a bunch of thugs! Just earlier, when we were in Domino, the Society of Light kidnapped me, Syrus, Hassleberry, and another friend of ours, Hilary, just lure Yusuke and the others to duel them."

Rinku says, seriously, "We were told about what has been happening here, including the actions from these Society of Light guys from Shippo, here, and we wanted to help out in anyway we can."

Yusuke says, with a smile, "That's good to hear! Because, we need some muscle to protect our friends and loved ones, without any demon and spiritual energy as well as Juraian blood and Ronin powers, since that asshole, Sartorius has in his control two half-demons, two Ronin Warriors, a ninja from the Leaf Village, with one with ninja experience."

Keiko thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Oh great! I'm being protected, again!"_ Unknown to our heroes and heroines, a figure in white, namely, Tenten, was watching them and disappeared, using her ninja speed to the 'White Dorm', even though she was slightly injured from Yusuke's attack on her.

**Flashback; At the 'White Dorm' in the medical room**

In the medical room, at the 'White Dorm', we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, Inuyasha, Melody, Alexis, Chazz, Tenten, Cye, Sage, Max, Ray, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Kiyone, and Mihoshi in the room, with Inuyasha's, Melody's, Alexis's, Chazz's, Cye's, Sage's, Max's, and Ray's wounds getting treated. Tenten told them about Yusuke's demon friends from Demon World, needless to see that they were not pleased.

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Perfect, now, we can't get to Jaden and his dorky friends without getting past Yusuke's demon friends, first!"

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "What's the big deal!? I can handle those demons friends of Yusuke's no problem."

Ken says, in a cold plain tone, "Says, the guy, who couldn't hit Jaden, when he went crazy on us!"

Inuyasha looks at Ken, annoyed, and he yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What was that!? That kid got lucky, that's all!"

Alexis calls out, coldly, "Hey, break it up, you two! We're not in condition to take on Yusuke's demon friends!" Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "However, the thing about Jaden attacking us, when we were in Domino was highly unusual."

Cye says, in a cold plain tone, "When Jaden came to me, I didn't see it coming, until it was too late."

Sage says, in a cold serious tone, "The same with me!"

Alexis asks, curiously, "Where did Jaden get that much strength and agility from? He was never that strong and fast before."

Chazz says, in a cold plain tone, "Nor was he so violent."

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "Not only that! When Master Sartorius told me and Melody about Jaden, he didn't mention anything about Jaden gaining any super-strength and agility that made Alexis, Cye, and Sage look like chumps."

Cye yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Excuse me, why are you excluding yourself and your sister, Inuyasha! Jaden knocked out you and Melody with no problems!"

Melody says, in a cold annoyed snarl, "Like Inuyasha said, he got lucky! Next time, he's mine and he's dead!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "No! We still need Jaden and the rest of the 'Chosen Duelists' that Master Sartorius needs and we need Jaden alive! However, it's going to be a pain to get past Yusuke's demon friends, including him and his sisters in the way, in our condition."

Just then, a familiar male voice says, in a serious tone, "It's much difficult than that." Everyone turns to see Sartorius, walking into the room, with everyone, including Inuyasha, in the room, bowing to him.

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, we did not see you there!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "That's quite alright, Miss Rhodes. I understand that Yusuke Urameshi's friends from Demon World are here on Academy Island."

Cye nods and he says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right, sir! If we had to guess, he'll be using them to protect anyone of his friends and his girlfriend, who doesn't have demonic and spiritual energy, after our stunt in Domino."

Inuyasha says, in his usual tone with a hint of coldness, "What's the big deal about it!? It's still no problem taking on those demons, I've had my share of demon killings, you know."

Sartorius tells Inuyasha, "However, Yusuke's friends aren't the kind of demons that you've encountered in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha. You see, in this time, there's a ranking of demons, D, C, B, A, and S-class. Yusuke and his sisters are currently at S-class demons, the highest rank among demons, while Shuichi Minamono and Hiei are around the upper A-class demon rank and getting closer, as well Yusuke's friends from Demon World that had just came to Duel Academy."

Inuyasha asks Sartorius, "Master Sartorius, what would you rank me and Melody in those ranks!?"

Sartorius replies, calmly, "With your strength and added with the Tetsusaiga's power, you would rank as an upper A-class demon, as well as your sister. However, those demons are very powerful on their own, you don't stand a chance against them, alone."

Cye says, with a cold sly smile, "That would mean that we'll have to take them down as a team."

Inuyasha yells out, coldly, "What!? Oh no! Last time that I relied on someone else, other than Melody and Master Sartorius, I got hurt unexpectedly! No thank you! I'll do this on my own and find some way of defeating them!"

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "Are you putting us in the same league as that bitch, who broke your heart, and her traitorous friends!?"

Sartorius tells Tenten, "Miss Tenten, Inuyasha, don't fight, please! Inuyasha, I know that you don't fully trust on teamwork, however, it may help with your strength and sword, to help mankind to see the Light and to make the ones that wronged you pay for what they did to you."

Inuyasha says, coldly, "That bitch, Kagome, and her fucking friends, you guys can take care of them, but leave that bitch breathing so I can finish her as well as those wolves and Sesshomaru are mine and they're dead."

Melody says, in a cold serious tone, "We already took care of Kikyo and Kagome has no where near the skills near Kikyo's, so it'll be no problem putting that wench and her damn friends down."

**End Flashback**

Back to the present, we find Yusuke, Ryo, Jaden, and Naruto continuing to run towards the school. Ryo thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"We haven't had any problems with those Society Goons, since Chu, Jin, Rinku, Suzuka, and Shishi. Soon after, while Yusuke, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Naruto, Kento, Sasuke, Ryoko, Tyson, Tenchi and I were getting some exercising in the morning, we ran by the White Dorm and unwanted problems…"_

**Flashback (Let's Make a Duel)**

In the next morning, Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, Tenchi, Naruto, Syrus, Hassleberry, Naruto, Ryo, Kento, Sasuke, Ryoko, Tyson, Tenchi, and Hiei were jogging along the lake with Hassleberry yelling out, "Hut two three four! Hut two three four! Come on, lady and gents! Work those legs!"

Syrus pants out, "You know, guys! Life was great before we were rooming with the drill sergeant!"

They were unaware that they were getting into the white territory and Hassleberry yells out, "Faster, you maggots!"

Just then, a card came floating towards Jaden's way and he stopped to grab it, yells out, "Look!" Jaden's friends came by and looked at the card which was Quiz Panel, a Light attribute monster with zero attack points and zero defense points with the number 30 on it. Yusuke says, "Someone lost a duel monsters card!"

Hassleberry asks, "What a Quiz Panel!?"

Syrus says, "Just read the bottom! It says, 'Name three special ways to win a duel!'

Naruto says, "Exodia!"

Tyson says, "Forbidden Board!"

Jaden says, "And…uh…"

Just then, a laugh occurred which got everyone's attention with Yusuke, Tenchi, Sasuke, Naruto, Hiei, Ryoko, Ryo, and Kento getting in defensive stances and Jaden asks, in a serious tone, "Who's there!?"

Just then, a male voice boomed, coldly, "Someone who knows more than you!" A figure jumped from the trees and landed on the ground. This figure was an SOL member with dark blue hair and glasses. The SOL member says, with a cold sly smile, "The last card is Final Countdown!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Hey, you're right!"

Syrus yells at the SOL member, angrily, "Hey, I knew that! Show off!"

Hassleberry yells at the SOL member, seriously, "What are you doing climbing trees for!?"

Yusuke yells at the SOL member, "Yeah, fess up, you freak!"

The SOL member backed away from our heroes and heroine and says, "I was…uh…"

Kento says, impatiently, "Well!"

Sasuke yells out, seriously, "Answer, freak!"

The SOL member points up and yells out, "Look its Yugi!" Just then, the others look as the boy grabs his card from Jaden and made his escape, but Ryoko grabs the back of his collar.

Ryoko says, "You're not going anywhere, pal!"

Just then, a familiar female voice booms, coldly, "What the hell are you doing here!?" Before anyone knows, except for Hiei and Ryoko, holding the SOL member, who moves away as cold water was poured onto Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, Tenchi, Hassleberry, Ryo, Kento, and Syrus hard as the yelp in surprise. Then, a bucket hits Jaden's head and Jaden takes the bucket of to see a pissed off Alexis Rhodes staring at him hard.

Alexis yells at Jaden, in a cold annoyed tone, "Jaden, what's the deal!? Spying on me! That's so immature, even for you!" Alexis pulls Jaden's left wrist and yelling, "You are so busted!"

Yusuke yells at Alexis, angrily, "Hey, get your hands off my pal, you white bitch!" Yusuke dashes forward and pushes Alexis away from Jaden. Yusuke takes the bucket from Jaden and places it on Alexis's head.

Alexis yells out, angrily, "Yusuke Urameshi, what the hell are…" Before Alexis knows, Yusuke was banging on the bucket, several times with his fist hard, takes the bucket away from the blonde's head and Yusuke yells at Alexis, "Spy on you! Why the hell would Jaden or anyone do that!?"

Alexis holds her head, groaning in pain as she gets her vision cleared and tells Yusuke, a cold sarcastic tone, "Gee, thanks a lot, Yusuke! I'm sure people want to spy on me! And what the hell are you doing banging that bucket on my head!? That hurt!"

Yusuke yells at Alexis, "To answer your second question: I was beating some sense that you've lost!" Yusuke presses Alexis's nose with his finger and says, with a smug expression, "And here's your reply to people spying on you! The kind of people that spy on you is people with a very extreme LOW tastes in WOMEN!!"

Alexis gains an anime vein on her head and says, with confused anger, "What…why you! I'll pound you!" Alexis throws a fist to Yusuke's face, but Yusuke moves his head to the side as Alexis's fist came contact. Alexis throws her other fist at Yusuke's fist, but he moves his head again, irritating Alexis. Alexis started throwing her fists to hit Yusuke's face, forgetting that Yusuke could easy dodge her blows, which he was doing. Yusuke's caught Alexis's right fist and says, with a sly tone, "Is that all you got, 'Lexi or do you need some target practice!? Shame on you trying to get Jay expelled on a very false accusation and you were going report that to Crowler, knowing that he'll won't listen to Jay's story, weren't you!?"

Alexis tells Yusuke, coldly, "Think you're pretty smart, don't ya, smart mouth!"

The SOL member, who was still in Ryoko's grip, manages to escape and runs between Yusuke and Alexis, facing Jaden, "I'll protect you, Alexis!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, drolly, _"This guy's a bigger loser than Naruto!"_

Jaden says, "No offense, bro! But I need protection!"

Yusuke yells out, "Yeah, from your fellow white tool!" Yusuke was pointing at Alexis, who was glaring at him.

The SOL member says, in a cold serious tone, "What you need is a lesson in chivalry and I'm your teacher! Class is in session!"

Yusuke raises an eyebrow and asks, "What's that, tool!? By the way, who the hell are you?"

The SOL member says, "My name is Bob Banter and stop making fun of Alexis or you'll be sorry!"

Tyson asks, perplexed, "Is this guy looking for a duel?"

Tenchi says, "Either that or a date!"

Alexis says, with an evil sly smile, "Isn't that sweet!? Two dorks fighting over little old me!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Actually, Jaden isn't the one fighting over you! It's your fellow white geek! Congratulations 'Alexis' you found someone lame enough to date you!"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "And it's your kind! How convenient! The only place that you'll ever find your soul mate!"

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh you just love pissing me off, don't you!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile and a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, I do! Very much!" Yusuke pats Alexis's head and says, in a taunting tone, while rubbing her head, "Little doggie! How's your 'Master Asshole' doing? Did you give him his slippers and daily newspaper today!?" Ryo, Kento, Syrus, Hassleberry, Ryoko, Naruto and Tyson laughed in reply, while Tenchi chuckles as well and Sasuke and Hiei giving sly smirks. Jaden tries to hold his laugh, because part of him thought it was pretty funny.

Alexis yells out, slapping Yusuke's hand from her head, "That's it!" Alexis tries to take a swung at Yusuke, but the former spirit detective easily dodges her. Yusuke yells out, "Too slow!"

Alexis yells out, "Oh yeah!" Alexis tries to land her punches to Yusuke, while forgetting that he can easily dodge them. Yusuke gets closer to the wall of the 'White Dorm' and Alexis yells out, coldly, "Now I got you, dork!" Alexis then throws her right fist hard at Yusuke, but he easily dodges them and instead hits her fist to the wall hard. With the training that she's gotten from Hokage Tsunade as a child managed to make a crack onto the wall, which shocked the SOL member that Ryoko had in her grip and he thinks in him mind, _"Whoa! She's strong!"_

Yusuke says, in a sarcastic tone, "Hey, 'Alexis', when's the next appointment to your eye doctor?" Yusuke laughs loudly and Jaden asks Yusuke, curiously, "Don't you think that you're going a bit overboard on this, Yusuke?"

Yusuke tells Jaden, "In order to protect your honor, Jay, I had to do it. No one accuses one of my friends of doing something that he or she'll never do in this lifetime and gets away with it. Plus, you have to understand that as long as she's with that asshole, Sartorius, she's still our enemy."

Hiei says, in his usual tone, "Yusuke has a point, boy. Whatever feelings that you have with the onna, you have to put them aside for now."

Alexis mentality cursed Yusuke and his spirit detective and demon reflexes. Yusuke says, plainly, "I'm bored already!" Yusuke turns away to his friends and walks towards them. Yusuke says, "Let's get out of here, guys!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "I know where to go next! The card shop!"

Tenchi says, with a smile, "We can upgrade our decks!" Our heroes and heroines start to walk away from the 'White Dorm' and Alexis sees this. Using the 'ninja' speed, Alexis went towards her 'former' friends, quickly. Ryoko easily spotted Alexis and puts her foot in Alexis's way for the blonde to trip and fall forward to the ground.

Bob yells out, horrified, "Alexis!" Bob rushes towards Alexis and places his hand onto her shoulder and asks, "Are you okay?"

Alexis pulls herself from the ground and gets on her knees. She slaps Bob's hand away from her and says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Get your hand off of me, dork! I'm fine!"

Yusuke asks, in an annoyed tone, "What do you want now, tool?"

Alexis gets on her feet and says, coldly, "You're not leaving so easy!" Alexis asks Bob, coldly, "So, who the hell are you?"

Bob replies, nervously, "I'm…uh…Bob Banter!"

Alexis says, in a cold nasty tone, "Oh so you're the loser who's been sending me those love letters!"

Bob moves back from Alexis and says, lowly, "Actually, there called 'sonnets'."

Kento says, plainly, "How lame…"

Yusuke says, holding his laughter, "Oh man! This is too rich! Hey 'Alexis', have fun with your 'boyfriend', later!"

Jaden becomes somewhat annoyed at Yusuke's comment towards Alexis, but ignores it. He was going to follow Yusuke, until Alexis grabs him by the shoulder and says, in a cold nasty tone, "Alright, it looks like lame and lamer are gonna duel!"

Jaden replies, nervously having Alexis close to him, "Uh…remind me why?"

Alexis replies, with an evil sly smile, "Because, if you don't then…I'll have you reported for spying on me and this mark on my face and you'll be expelled!"

Yusuke yells at Alexis, angrily, "What!?"

Alexis asks Jaden, ignoring Yusuke's outburst, "So, tell me, Jay, does that sound like a reason for ya!" Just then, Alexis felt something hit her forehead hard and she yelps in pain as she let's go of Jaden and clutches the bleeding part of her head. Alexis yells out, coldly, "Okay, who threw that!?"

Yusuke's voice boomed, "I did!" Alexis glares at Yusuke and Yusuke yells at Alexis, angrily, "I knew that you'll resort to this! Let me tell you something, you report and I'll have the pleasure of using your 'master' as my own personal punching bag!"

Alexis gasps in shock and yells at Yusuke, "You wouldn't dare!"

Yusuke grabs Alexis by the shoulders, the same way that she did with Jaden and says, with a sly smile of his own, "Report that to Crowler and you'll have a beaten up 'master'!"

Hiei says, with a dark sly smile, "Either way, you're efforts of telling that clown about what happened here would be in vain, even if Jaden was here to 'spy' on you. That's right! In case, being brainwashed has taken away what common sense you had, that clown, Crowler is afraid of me! Even though, you have your own demons and Ronin Warriors, they're no match of all of us."

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh you are so cheap!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "Oh look whose talking! You were going do the same thing! You knew that Crowler hated Jaden and wouldn't even think to listen to his side of the story!" Yusuke asks Alexis, mimicking Alexis, "So, tell me, 'Lex, does that sound like a reason to keep your damn mouth shut for ya!?" Alexis growls and says, coldly, "I hate you."

Yusuke giggles as he pinches Alexis's cheeks and says, in a taunting tone, "I take it that you'll keep your mouth shut! Now, who's a good little doggie! Now, be a good little dog…and get lost, before I call the pound."

Alexis slaps Yusuke's hands from her face and says, coldly, "How about if I pound you?"

Jaden's voice booms, "I'll do it!" Everyone, including Yusuke and Alexis, looks at Jaden perplexed and Tenchi asks, "Do what, Jay!?"

Jaden tells Tenchi, "What do you think, Tenchi!? Duel of course!" The dark voice in Jaden's mind booms out, **"As soon as I take care of this loser, I'll set my sights on give this wench the beating of a lifetime!"**

**Flashback; Obelisk Arena**

Within Obelisk Arena, we find Bob Banter and Jaden Yuki on the platform, facing each other, while his friends, Yusuke Urameshi, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Tenchi Masaki, Tyson Granger, Ryoko Hakubi, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ryo Sanada, Kento Rei Faun, and Hiei at the audience. Other side had Alexis Rhodes and Chazz Princeton, who had just arrived, along with Inuyasha and Melody.

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "We're here! So, what's this all about!?"

Alexis says, with an evil sly smile, "A duel and if Jaden loses then he has to join the Society of Light."

Melody narrows her eyes and says, coldly, "Really?"

Alexis says, with an evil sly smile, "Yup! He had to agree or get kicked out!"

Chazz asks, curiously, "Who's he dueling?"

Alexis says, coldly, "Some guy named Bob!"

Chazz says, perplexed, "Bob 'Game Show' Banter! The guy's nuts!"

Jaden gets out his PDA and activates it. Then, Ms. Fontaine's face appeared on screen and she asks, "Hello, Jaden! What can I get for you?"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "Hi, Ms. Fontaine, I'll like to request a hospital bed!"

Ms. Fontaine asks, perplexed, "A hospital bed? Why's that?"

Jaden says, in a dark plain tone, "Talk to you later!" Jaden deactivates his PDA and places it in his pocket.

Hassleberry yells out, "Lock n' load!"

Syrus yells out, "Don't lose!"

Jaden says, placing his deck into his disc, "Thanks Syrus! I didn't plan on to anyways!" Jaden and Bob activate their duel discs and Jaden yells out, "Now, get your game on!"

Starting Score:

Bob: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Jaden draws his card from his deck and says, "If you don't mind, I'll go first!" Jaden places a card onto the disc and says, "I'll start with this guy, Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) appears on the field. Jaden calls out, "That should do! Now, let's so what you can do!"

Bob takes a look at Alexis and says, "You want it! You got it!" Bob draws his card, looks at it, he slids it into the spell/trap slot and says, in a cold serious tone, "I'll start with the spell card, Search Shock!" Bob discards a card from his hand to the graveyard and says, "I'll send one monster from my hand and send it to the graveyard!" Bob slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, coldly, "Now I can use Quiz Hour! Are you ready for the ultimate challenge!?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Sure why now? I love a good challenge!"

Just then, the room went dark and a spot light was turned on to Jaden and he asks, perplexed, "What the hell's goin' on here?" Jaden notices a game show podium by his side.

Just then, the room had the lights turned on and Bob says, sounding like a game show host, "You know what time it is, folks! It's Quiz Time!" Behind Bob was a game show panel with a pick bunny sitting on top.

Syrus says, perplexed, "A game show!?"

Hassleberry says, jokingly, "Maybe, Jaden will get a new car!"

Ryoko says, with a smile, "Nice joke, Hassleberry."

Bob says, with a cold sly smile, "Look at the board! The categories are…give us a hand, bunny! Obelisk Ten, Ra Ten and Slifer Ten!" The bunny flies down and presses the named screens as the light on. Bob says, in a cold serious tone, placing three face-downs on the disc as they appear on the field, "Face-downs! For you at home, they're actually monsters with zero attack points!"

Yusuke, Syrus and Hassleberry say, in unison, "Huh?"

Inuyasha asks, in a cold curious tone, "How can he duel with those?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "This is great! I've always wanted to be a contestant on a game show!"

Bob says, with a cold sly smile, "Survey says…It's your lucky day and I'm your dueling host…Bob Banter! Now it you're ready, Jaden…Let's make a duel!" Bob thinks in his mind, _"If I keep this up, Alexis has got to be impressed!"_

Alexis says, in a cold nasty tone, "Is he lame or what?"

Melody says, in a cold plain tone, "No worse!"

Yusuke says, in his usual tone, "Is he lame or what? I thought I'm watching a duel not a crappy ass game show!"

Bob says, in a cold serious tone, "Time up! Round one is over!"

Jaden says, drawing, "Back to me! Here goes!" After looking it, Jaden places the card onto the disc and says, "I summon Elemental Hero Avian!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) appears beside Sparkman. Jaden calls out, "Attack that Obelisk Ten!" Sparkman shoots blue energy at the face-down monster, which was Quiz Panel (A: 0/D: 0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number ten in the middle. The block moved to the far right of the bottom of the board.

Bob yells out, coldly, "Time for your next question!"

Hassleberry yells out to Jaden, "Soldier! If the question multiple choice, then go with C!"

Syrus yells out, "That's right! If it's a number then it's number forty-two!"

Sasuke says, in his mind, _"Idiots!"_

Ryoko says, drolly, "No wonder you guys don't do well in Crowler's pop quizzes."

Bob yells out, coldly, "The question is to activate the trap card known as Huge Revolution…what three cards that need to be present!?" Bob holds up three fingers.

Tenchi says, with a smile, "Hey, I know the answer to this question!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "You might! But the question is would Jaden know it?"

Jaden says, perplexed, "Say what? I never heard about that card!" Jaden went to ponder that question for the answer, while his Sparkman crossed his arms.

Bob says, with a cold sly smile, "It looks like you're outta time! You know what that means don't you!? We take away one of your monster and plus five hundred points from you!"

Sparkman had explodes and Jaden loses 500 of his life points. Bob says, in his game show tone, "The answer we were looking for was People Running, Oppressed People and finally United Resistance!"

Jaden says, warily, "Oh boy! Real easy!"

Bob says, coldly, "Let's see what's behind curtain number two! It's not a new car! It's Obelisk twenty!" Bob places the card onto the disc and the holographic card appears in defense mode.

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "Alexis! Do you see something here!? Someone finally found Jaden's weakness! Make him use that peanut, he calls a brain!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile of her own, "Yeah, you got a point there! Guess this geek isn't that bad!"

Jaden says, "I like to phone a friend, Bob! So, Avian, help me out here! Alright, we take Ra Ten for one hundred, Bob!" Avian flaps its wings as wind came and blew at the face-down monster, which was Quiz Panel (A: 0/D: 0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number ten in the middle. The block moved to the middle of the bottom of the board.

Bob says, "Say these monsters names Gagagigo, Giga Gagagigo and Gogiga Gagagigo three times!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "Great! An easy one for Jay!"

Tenchi says, with a smile, "Yeah! Back when we were kids, Jay, was always the king of tongue-twisters!"

Jaden hits the buzzer and exclaims, "Yes! I rule in tongue twisters and Tyson and Tenchi should know! Gagagigo! Giga Gagagigo! Go-" Jaden's tongue was accidentally crushed by his teeth and he yelps in pain, holding his mouth and sits on the floor.

Tenchi says, sweatdropping, "Although, as time passed, I guess it got rusty!"

Bob exclaims, "There's the buzzer!"

Avian had explodes and Jaden loses 500 of his life points. Bob places a card onto the disc and says, "Well better luck next time! Now, Ra Twenty come on down!" The holographic card appears in defense mode.

Current Score:

Bob: 4000

Jaden: 3000

Jaden stands up and asks, "Can we take a break!?"

Bob exclaims, drawing a card, "Survey says not yet!" Bob places the card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Time to play the Classic Right or Left Quiz!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "Okay, what does it do!?"

Bob exclaims, "Just your next challenge! Let's test your luck! I start putting a card behind me and you have to guess what hand the card is! Is it in my right hand or my left hand!?"

Jaden says, seriously, "Got it!"

Bob exclaims, "Guess right, you gain five hundred life points, if you guess wrong and you lose five hundred life points." Bob takes the spell card behind him and switches it over to his left hand.

Jaden hits the buzzer and says, "It's left!"

Bob sighs in disappointment and says, "It's correct!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Yes! Sweetness!" Jaden gains 500 life points.

Bob places a card into spell/trap slot and says, disappointedly, "I'll place this face-down and be back after this!"

Current Score:

Bob: 4000

Jaden: 3500

Jaden says, "Good! About time!" Jaden draws his card, places it on the disc and calls out, "I summon Burstinatrix!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (A: 1200/D: 800) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden puts a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll activate O-Oversoul to summon an Elemental Hero like Sparkman!" Beside Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) appears on the field. Jaden calls out, pointing at the face-down monster card at the far right, "Sparkman, let's see what's under card number one!" Sparkman jumps up in the air and blasts at the face-down card, which was Quiz Panel (A: 0/D: 0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number ten in the middle. The block moved to the far left of the bottom of the board.

Bob exclaims, in his game show host tone, "You picked the Slifer Challenge! Do five pushups in six seconds!"

Jaden calls out, hitting his buzzer, "No problem! I can do them in five!" Jaden jumps down and does five pushups, saying as he finishes, "There that's five!"

Just then, a wooden bird came out of the hat, above the Quiz Panel board, going 'Coco! Coco!' as Bob loses 600 life points. Bob yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Yeah! Well no prize for you, yet!" Bob places a card onto the disc and another holographic card appears.

Jaden calls out, "Alright, I'm ready for my next challenge, Bob! Burstinatrix! Let's see what's under card number two!" Burstinatrix blasts another face-down card, which was Quiz Panel (A: 0/D: 0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number twenty in the middle. The block moved to the far left of the middle of the board. Jaden was doing some leg bending and asks, "So, what's next? Is it more push ups!?"

Bob replies, in a game show host tone, "No, just a simple question! What round this is?"

Jaden falls down on his hands and says, "Uh…I think I know this one, Bob!" Jaden gets up, hits the buzzer and says, "Round five!"

Bob replies, in his game show host tone, "Correct! But we're not done, yet!!" Bob presses a button on his disc and says, "cause I activate this! Question Change!" Bob's face-down monster was the Question Change trap card and Bob exclaims, using his game show host tone, "So, my points are safe and you get a brand new question! Go, Obelisk Twenty!" Bob's face-down monster card was Quiz Panel (A: 0/D: 0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number twenty in the middle at the far right. The block moved to the far right of the middle of the board. Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "The question is what the number of monsters in the graveyard is!?"

Jaden says, hitting the buzzer, "Easy, there's Avian…so there's three!"

Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "I'm so sorry! You seem to forgotten the cards in my graveyard! It's thirteen!" In response, Jaden pulls an anime fall as his Burstinatrix had exploded and Jaden loses 800 life-points. Jaden yells out, annoyed, "That's not fair!"

Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "Turn your attention to the board, folks and please help us welcome Obelisk thirty!" the winged bunny flew towards the thirty panel to the far right on top of the board.

Jaden yells out, annoyed, "That was a trick question!"

Bob exclaims, with a smile, "Thanks for the feedback! But broadcast standards clearly states that all complains must be submitted to the network in writing!"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Any idea what this dork is talking about?"

Chazz says, in a cold snobbish tone, "Like I said, Inuyasha, that dweeb could be even lamer than Jaden!"

Naruto says, plainly, "Is this guy lame or what!? He talks like he's on TV!"

Current Score:

Bob: 3400

Jaden: 2700

Jaden places his hand onto the top of his head and says, "You know, Bob! You watch too much television, bro! Just trust yourself! It's the only way to win!"

Bob gasps and thinks in his mind, _"Where have I heard this before!?"_

Alexis gets up and yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "This isn't a commercial break! So, what the hell are you waiting for, Bob!?"

Jaden sends a dark snarl at Alexis and a demonic voice in his head booms, darkly, _**"Enjoy acting tough, bitch, because soon as I'm finished with this weakling, I'm coming after you!"**_

Yusuke yells at Alexis, annoyed, "Hey, you're option doesn't count here, tool! Let's not forget! Who's the one, who forced Jay into this!?"

Alexis glares at Yusuke and says, annoyed, "Why you…"

Bob blushes and thinks in his mind, _"Wow! Alexis is really cheering for me!"_

Ryoko says, plainly, "This guy's as lame as Chazz, before he was brainwashed, trying to get Alexis's heart."

Bob draws his card and exclaims, "We're back folks!"

Jaden groans in annoyance and says, "I wish that they cancel this show!"

Bob displays a card and says, "Now, Hunter Channel spell card…come on down! This adds Ra Twenty!" Bob's face-down monster card was Quiz Panel (A: 0/D: 0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number twenty in the middle. The block moved to the far right of the middle of the board at the middle. Bob exclaims, "Now, draw a card and if it has less than fifty letters in its card text, then I lose seven hundred points!"

Jaden says, "I'm feelin' lucky today, Bob!" Jaden draws his card, displaying it as Elemental Hero Wildheart (A: 1500/D: 1600) and says, "It's Wildheart and it says that 'this card isn't effected by traps'! So, that's less than fifty!"

Bob groans as he loses 700 points and calls out, "Alright, but we're not finished yet! It's that time in our show when we add a new Quiz Panel to the board. So, please welcome Ra Thirty!"

Current Score:

Bob: 2700

Jaden: 2700

Jaden calls out, "Back to me! So…" Jaden draws his card, places it onto the disc and says, "So, I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!" Soon after, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (A: 800/D: 600) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden calls out, "Now, check out what I real monster can do…"

Bob yelps in shock as his two cards glow green, creating pink flowers and Air Hummingbird goes up to the five flowers, taking 500 life-points to give to Jaden for each one. Jaden calls out, "For each card you have in your hand, I take five hundred points!" Jaden displays his Miracle Fusion spell card and calls out, "Now, I play my Miracle Fusion spell card to fuse in my graveyard Burstinatrix and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Avian and Burstinatrix were sucked into the vortex and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (A: 2100/D: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden calls out, "Sparkman, go get Ra Thirty!" Sparkman blasts the face-down card in middle, which was Quiz Panel (A: 0/D: 0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number twenty in the middle. The block moved to the middle of the top of the board.

Bob exclaims, "You're next challenge is…I pick one random card from my deck and you have guess how many monsters are in it! The card I choose is The Big March of the Animals!"

Jaden says, perplexed, "what…let's see…one…two…fifty!"

Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "So, close!"

Jaden asks, "I was?"

Bob exclaims, "But close doesn't count…so it's time for your penalty!" Bob presses a button on his disc and says, "I activate the trap card, Double It! This means that your damage is doubled! Good news is…your Sparkman gets to stick around!"

Just then, cannon were out of the hat above the panel and fired at Jaden, hitting him hard. Jaden loses 2400 life-points in one shot and he calls out, sarcastically, "Gee thanks! Flame Wingman, open Slifer Thirty!" Flame Wingman shoots the face-down card which was Quiz Panel and went to the far left.

Bob yells out, "Challenge! Drink a bowl of water in one minute!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Sweetness!" a bowl of water appears on Jaden's podium and Jaden says, "I'll see you in sixty!" He dunks his head into the bowl, while Bob was counting with his stopwatch. Jaden goes his head about from the bowl and belches and yells out, "Yes!"

Bob loses 1200 points and Jaden yells out, "Well, it looks like there's one more thing to do, so go and get it!" Air Hummingbird jumps up and swoops down to the face-down card, which was another Quiz Panel. The block from the card went to the last empty block and Bob exclaims, "For your final question, what are three ways of winning a duel!?"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Hey, wait! I know this question!"

Bob gasp in shock and says, fearfully, "Is this? Oh no!" Bob looks at that card and says, "It's the card I dropped!"

Syrus says, with a sly smile, "Awesome!"

Tenchi says, with a sly smile, "Even Jaden would know this!"

Hassleberry says, with a sly smile, "Take your time!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "So, it's Exodia, Forbidden Board and…"

Bob exclaims, fearfully, "Damn it! Me and my big mouth!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "uh…guess I forgot!"

Jaden's friends pulled an anime fall and yells in unison, "You forgot!"

Bob says, perplexed and hopefully, "Really…you forgot!"

Soon after, Air Hummingbird explodes and Jaden says, while he loses 1200 points, "Well, I didn't necessary forgot!"

Bob yells at Jaden, in a cold annoyed tone, "You mean that you missed that question on purpose!"

Current Score:

Bob: 1500

Jaden: 0100

Jaden tells Bob, "I couldn't tell the answer that you gave me, Bob!"

Bob says, perplexed, "Yeah, but you would have beaten me!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Dueling is all about being yourself! If I can't count on me, why should I even bother? I don't want your answers! I have to trust myself!" Jaden puts a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll throw down a face-down and win this duel with my own skills!"

Bob thinks in his mind, _"Wait! Could he be the one that advice last night!? The guy, who helped me win Alexis's heart! The only way to do that is to beat him!"_

Jaden says, "It's your turn!"

Bob tells Jaden, with a cold sly smile, "Thank you! But you can't win, Jaden!"

Jaden asks Bob, perplexed, "Why not? You're all out of questions, aren't you!? Your show's off the air, Bob!"

Bob says, with a cold sly smile, "But you're forgetting something!" Bob draws his card and exclaims, in his game host tone, "Our bonus round!" Bob looks at the card, which was the Question spell card. He then puts the card into spell/trap slot and says, "The Question is…what's the name of the monster card at the bottom of my graveyard!?"

Jaden growls and says, annoyed, "Hey, is this a trick question!?"

Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "No!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, seriously, _"All his monsters were quiz panels! So, it has to be the first one I've answered!"_ Jaden hits his buzzer and exclaims, "It's Obelisk Ten!" Just then, the wrong answer buzzer rung and Jaden asks, perplexed, "I was wrong!"

Bob says, "Yup!" Bob announces, "Since you've answered wrong, the right monster is automatically summoned to the field!" Soon after, Quizzer Panel 9 (A: 1900/D: 1900) comes to the field in attack mode and Bob announces, "So, welcome to the game, Quizzer Panel Nine and with this on the board, all pervious Quiz Panel cards are returned to my deck!"

Jaden calls out, stunned and annoyed, "No way!"

Ryoko yells out, annoyed, "Oh come on! This has got to be the worse game show I've ever seen!"

Yusuke says, "No joke, Ryoko! This show is overrated!"

Jaden asks, "You mean, we have to do this over again?"

Bob announces, "Not quite! We're out of time! But you get a consolation prize with Sparkman's sixteen hundred attack points, he gets an all expense trip to the graveyard! But wait, since you have one hundred life points left, let's make it a trip for two! Quizzer Panel Attack!" Quizzer Panel 9 prepares to attack Sparkman.

Jaden chuckles and calls out, "I activate…my Secret Mission trap!" Jaden's face-down card was the Secret Mission trap card, which Bob whimpers in fear, and Jaden calls out, "You like games!? Well they don't get any better than this! Here's how it works, you randomly choose one of my monsters and then you have to throw down with it or you can take curtain number two and skip your turn all together!"

Bob exclaims, shocked, "A game!?" Soon after, Jaden's trap card image produces smoke which covered Flame Wingman and Sparkman. Jaden announces, "The outcome of the duel is on the line! Wanna play, Bob!?" Then, the smoke disappears leaving transparent images of Sparkman and Flame Wingman moving around to confuse Bob. Jaden says, with a sly smile, "If you choose Sparkman, you win, but if you choose Flame Wingman then I'll win!"

Bob yells at Jaden, stunned, "You can't ask the host a question!"

Jaden announces, "We need an answer, Bob!"

Bob groans, points at the image and yells out, "The left, Sparkman! At least I hope so!" Quizzer Panel 9 fires a yellow blast the image that Bob believed to be Sparkman.

Jaden's non-brainwashed friend says, in unison, "Here goes!" Everyone looks at the field with anticipation as the smoke cleared to be Flame Wingman and Bob yells out, stunned, "Oh no!" Quizzer Panel 9 explodes as Bob loses 200 life points and Jaden calls out, "Hold on! Because there's a lot more where that came from folks! With my Flame Wingman's special ability, the attack points of your destroyed monster come out of your life points!" Bob takes a step back as Flame Wingman blows fires from his arm and Bob yells out as he loses 1900 life points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Bob: 0000

Jaden: 0100

Soon after, the final images disappeared and Bob went to his knees at defeat.

Alexis says, coldly, "Apparently, Jaden's not so bad in game shows after all!" Alexis left her seat as Chazz looked at her and says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Wait so that's it! Damn it, I should have stayed in bed!" As Alexis left the stadium, Jaden gains a dark snarl and thinks in his mind, _**"It's clobbering time!"**_

Unknown to anyone, Yusuke, Ryoko and Sasuke notices it and wonders what's going on with Jaden.

**Flashback; In the hallway**

Alexis is walking through the hallways of Duel Academy with a cold annoyed look on her face. Alexis says, in cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! Jaden was almost with us in the Society of Light! How could I have trusted that dweeb, Bob Banter, to do anything right? When you want something done right, do it yourself!"

A familiar male voice booms in uncharacteristic dark angered tone, "I'm surprised that you can do something for yourself, much less think!"

Alexis whips her head to the source of the voice and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Who in the hell say that?!"

The familiar male voice yells out with a dark nasty tone, "Who do you think?!" Alexis turns to the source to see Jaden stepping out of the shadows.

Alexis yells out at Jaden, in a cold angered tone, "What do you want…?!" However, Alexis doesn't get to finish when Jaden's face appears in front of her and she gasps out in shock as she sees Jaden's expression is a dark angered scowl similar to Youko Kurama's stares with anger, rage, and a bit of bloodlust in his eyes. Alexis thinks in her mind, worried, _"What in the hell?! It's that different expression of Jaden's again! He has anger, rage, and…bloodlust in his eyes?! This isn't like Jaden at all!"_

Jaden steps menacing towards Alexis and he says, with a dark angered snarl that's totally unlike him, "What in the hell do you think you were doing?!"

Alexis steps back, starting to be fearful of Jaden, and she says, fearful, trying to sound cold and emotionless, "I-I don't know what you mean."

Jaden yells at Alexis, with a dark angered tone, "Don't give me that fuck, Rhodes! You know exactly what I mean! Forcing me to duel that dork, Bob Banter and accusing me to spying on you! Why I would want to have anything to do with a pathetic white wench like you?!"

The 'question' struck Alexis in the heart, but she retorts, in cold angered tone, "What in the hell is the matter with you, Jaden?! This isn't like you!"

Jaden replies, with a dark annoyed tone, "Boo-hoo! Like I really care! Let me ask you this question, Rhodes: You were just trying to brainwashing into pathetic cult with that poor excuse of a 'Master' of yours, right?!"

Alexis yells at Jaden, in a cold angered tone, "How dare you, Jaden?! Master Sartorius is a great man and should be respected!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly and even sadistic smile, "Ha! The only way I respect that freak is after my Neo-Spacians and I put him in his place: Under mine, Yusuke's and my friends' foots!"

Alexis yells out, in cold angered tone, "You take that back!"

Jaden replies, with a dark nasty and sarcastic tone, "Make me, bitch!"

Alexis states, with a cold sly smile, "So, someone wants to get thrown out after all, huh?"

Jaden's expression becomes a dark deadly glare similar to Yoko Kurama's glare, scaring the blonde, and Jaden tells Alexis, with a dark threatening tone, "You won't make it to Crowler's office in one piece if you are still alive."

Alexis yelps out in shock and she says, stunned, "You…You don't mean that, Jaden!"

Jaden replies, with a dark deadly tone, "Do I?" Jaden then menacing goes over to Alexis and Alexis prepares to run, but before she could even more, Jaden quickly gets over to her, grabs her by the throat, and flings her right into the wall, causing it to greatly crack under the force of the impact and Alexis gets a nasty cut on her lips. Soon after, Jaden slams his right knee into Alexis's lower waist and chest causing her to gasp as the air is knocked right out of her. Jaden tells Alexis, darkly, "It's time for you to be taught a lesson that you will never forget."

Alexis says, weakly and fearfully, "Jaden…this isn't you…something's wrong…"

Jaden puts his left hand around Alexis's throat very tightly, barely giving her air to breath, releases his right knee from her lower chest and waist, and then rams his right fist into Alexis's chest causing her to cough out some blood because of the force of the blow and Jaden says, with a dark snarl, "Wrong? Actually, I never felt better and now, it's time to show you! Time to 'getting your fight on, Lex'! Get it, bitch!" Jaden then starts to ruthless beat up Alexis by bashing her in the chest and in the face and Jaden made sure that she didn't have time to use any of her ninja skills on him. After several minutes, Alexis slumps to the floor, her white uniform torn all of the place, her legs cut in multiple places, her arms have several cuts and multiple black and blues, her neck is badly bruised from being choked with finger impression and black blues on her neck, a nasty black and blue on her right cheek, and her lip is badly cut.

Just then Chazz's voice calls outs, "Alexis, where in the world are you? Master Sartorius needs us!"

Jaden grabs Alexis by the collar, lifts her to her feet, and he tells her, darkly, "I'm done with you for the moment, but if you ever try a stunt like this or trying using my friends to bait into a trap, you will be VERY sorry and it won't be by Yusuke's or Hikari's hands. But then again, I might convince them to send Hiei on you and he has less mercy than me. Oh, if I hear that you try to tell Chancellor Crowler about what happened today, I might leave Duel Academy, but not without your head or your pathetic 'master's' head. Got it, bitch?!" Jaden then violently slams Alexis onto the wall with a bone-breaking force causing her to slump back down to the floor and runs off.

Barely conscious, Alexis thinks in her mind, horrified, _"It happened again…! Jaden…what happened to you? You were…never violent with us before…why not? What's happened to you?"_

Soon after, Alexis loses consciousness, Chazz finds her, gasps in shock, and he yells out, horrified, "Alexis!" Chazz goes over to Alexis and says, shaking her gently, "Alexis! Alexis! What in the hell happened to you, girl?!"

Just then Inuyasha's voice calls out, coldly, "What's going on, Princeton?!" Soon enough, Inuyasha, Melody, and Tenten arrive and gasp to see Alexis's fallen form.

Inuyasha, Melody, and Tenten yell out, shocked, "Alexis!" The three SOL members join Chazz and look over Alexis concerned.

Tenten asks, stunned, "What happened to her?!"

Chazz replies, with a cold annoyed tone, "How should I know?!"

Inuyasha tells Chazz, coldly, "Shut up! Let's get her to the infirmary, right now!" Tenten puts Alexis on their back and with Chazz, Inuyasha, and Melody following, they rush Alexis to the infirmary.

Melody asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Inuyasha, did you…"

Inuyasha nods his head and he says, coldly, "Yeah, Alexis had Jaden's scent all over her and he's the one, who did this to her."

Unknown to them, the eyes of Yusuke Urameshi, Sasuke Uchiha Ryo Sanada, and Ryoko Hakubi had surprised the scene with shocked expressions on their faces and Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "I guess that you were right, guys! Jaden has gone nuts!"

Ryo says, in a plain tone, "What do you think is wrong with him?"

Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "We don't know! He's acted the same way in Domino, after we brought back Syrus, Keiko, Hilary, and Hassleberry from the Society Dorks."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "I wonder what's up?"

**End Flashback**

Back to the present, we find Yusuke Urameshi, Jaden Yuki, Ryo Sanada, and Naruto Uzumaki continues to run, with Ryo thinking his mind, seriously, _"We didn't know what was wrong with Jaden and it seemed that this 'other side' of Jaden's sounded bad news. However, Jaden's 'other side' came out more often to beat those white assholes to the ground."_

**Flashback; Three weeks after Jaden's duel with Bob Banter**

At the card shop, we find Ryo Sanada, Jaden Yuki, Jenny Yuki, Tenchi Masaki, Tyson Granger, Naruto Uzumaki, Syrus Truesdale, Ryuko Lyon, and Tyranno Hassleberry picking out booster packs to improve on their decks.

Jaden says, with a smile, "There's nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning, guys."

Ryo says, with his own smile, "Yeah no kidding!"

Jenny's voice calls out, annoyed, "Hey, give that back, you jerk!" Everyone turns to see Jenny giving annoyed glares at a white-clad Chazz Princeton, who somehow took the last 'Magician's Force' booster packs from her hand.

Chazz says, in a cold nasty tone, "I don't think so, dork! If we need to show you people the Light, then we'd need as many booster packs as we need!"

Jenny yells at Chazz, annoyed, "You snatched that from my hand!"

Jaden and the others runs to Jenny's side and Ryo asks, "What's wrong, Jenny!?"

Jenny points at Chazz and she replies, "That thief snatched that booster pack from my hand!"

Jaden's face turns to a darkened one and he says, in a dark serious tone, "Hey, Princeton, I'd suggest giving that pack back to my sister and no one gets hurt."

Jaden's sister and non-brainwashed friends gasp in shock in Jaden's threat and Chazz tells Jaden, coldly, "Forget it, dork! Not going to happened!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "Your choice…" Without warning, Jaden's right fist smashes into Chazz's chest, breaking a rib and making him cough out blood and letting go of the booster pack from his hand to the ground. Chazz backed away from Jaden and went to his knees, placing his hand onto his chest and glaring at Jaden.

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "I warned you!"

Chazz thinks in his mind, fearfully, _"Damn it! Jaden's acting crazy again!"_

Jenny picks up the 'Magician's Force' booster pack from the ground to Chazz's annoyance and Chazz yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Give that back, you bitch!"

Jaden kicks Chazz's face and throws him to the ground, which causes Chazz to groan in pain. Jaden grabs Chazz's throat, pulls him up, lets him go, and smashes his right fist to Chazz's stomach, making him cough out blood from his mouth, which throws him out of the card shop, and into the ground.

Hassleberry winches at this and he says, "Sam hill! That's gotta hurt!"

Syrus says, fearfully and worriedly, "Oh man! What's going on with Jay!?"

Tyson says, plainly, "I don't know! As a matter of fact, this is the third time this week that Jay as been able to beat up any member of the Society of Light."

Jenny says, perplexed, "You're kidding me! Jaden was never the one for violence before!"

Chazz groaned as Jaden advanced to him, Jaden kicks Chazz to his back, and stomps onto his chest, hard, breaking another on of Chazz's ribs and making Chazz groan in pain, once again. Jaden grabs Chazz's throat, pulls him up, again, and throws him to the wall, with his right hand onto Chazz's neck. Jaden encloses his grip onto Chazz's neck, barely giving him enough air to breath. Jaden then starts to ruthless beat up Chazz by bashing him in the chest and in the face, horrifying his friends and sister. After several minutes, Chazz slumps to the floor, his white uniform torn in all places, his neck is badly bruised from being choked with finger impression and black blues on his neck, a nasty black and blue on his right cheek, and his lip is badly cut.

Jaden stomps onto Chazz's head, making him winches and yelp in pain and he says, in a dark mocking tone, "What finished already?" Jaden grabs a fistful of Chazz's hair, pulls him up, and smashes his fist to his face hard, breaking his nose. Jaden pulls his fist was from Chazz's face, only to find blood coming down from Chazz's nose. Jaden throws his fist to every part of Chazz's body, breaking more of his ribs in the process.

Jenny yells out, horrified, "Jaden, stop! That's enough!"

After he stops his assault, Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "You better be glad that my sis stopped me, otherwise, I may not be able to stop myself from putting you in a worse condition than I gave to that white whore, who seemed to be the leader of the female Society of Light members."

Chazz's eyes widened and he thinks in his mind, _"So, Inuyasha and Melody were right! It was Jaden, who beat up Alexis, so easily. Man! What the hell's up with slacker!?"_ Soon enough, Jaden throws Chazz's battered body to the wall and he slumps to the ground as he loses consciousness. After Jaden, Jenny, Naruto, Ryo, Tyson, Tenchi, Syrus, and Hassleberry left the card shop, Alexis comes onto the hallway, gasps at the scene, runs over to Chazz, and she yells at him, concerned, "Chazz! Chazz! Answer me! What happened?!" However, Chazz only gives a groan of pain to show that he is alive.

Alexis thinks in her mind, in a cold serious and worried tone, _"Damn it! The only people, who's capsule of doing this is either Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, or probably one of Yusuke's demon friends. Those are the one ones able to do this…unless…Jaden could be the one, who did this…since he's been acting strangely violent towards us. The only way to confirm this is with Inuyasha's and Melody's noses."_ Immediately, Alexis gets out her PDA from her pocket and plans to call for help for Chazz.

**Flashback; At the infirmary, so after**

At the school infirmary, we find Inuyasha, Melody, Alexis, Sartorius, Ray, Max, Kiyone, and Tenten standing by the hospital beds, which had Chazz's battered body being wrapped in bandages by Melody.

Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "There's no doubt about it. That's Jaden's scent on Princeton."

Alexis says, in a worried tone, "I don't get it! Why's Jaden doing this to us!? And how did he get so strong!?"

Chazz says, in a cold plain tone, "You got me! Ouch! Melody!"

Melody says, embarrassed, "Sorry!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "I didn't predict this would happen."

Max asks Sartorius, "Master Sartorius, what are we going to do about this!? If we tell either Crowler or any other teacher, there's no doubt that Jaden's childhood friends, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, and Ichigo would attack us!?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "You've brought a good point, Mister Tate. Jaden's unusual behavior may cause a problem to our plans to make sure that mankind sees the Light."

Tenten says, in a cold plain tone, "If we know what we're up against, then we'll have Melody's demon priestess magic to help us."

Melody yells at Tenten, in a cold annoyed tone, "You're kidding me! Oh no! I'm nothing like those fucking priestesses that use magic to solve their problems!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "What do we suppose we do then, Melody, kill Jaden!? In case that you've forgotten, we need him and the other 'Chosen Duelists' alive!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "This may need some time to investigate! Until this is all cleared up, we have to be on our guard. Mostly Jaden's friends would be guarding him, as well as Yusuke's demon friends."

The SOL members, including Inuyasha and Melody, bowed to Sartorius and they say, in unison, "Yes sir!"

**Flashback; In front of the Slifer Red dorm, in the early evening**

In front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find our group of heroes and heroines, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Alister, Kurama, Hiei, Chu, Jin, Touya, Rinku, Shishi Wakamaru, Suzuka, Shippo, Kirara, Jaden, Jenny, Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Mia, Tyson, Kai, Hilary, Daichi, Kenny, Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu, Ayeka, Sasami, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata assembling with Syrus and Hassleberry telling what happened in the card shop. They were shocked about this and were in a loss of words.

Kira asks Jaden, "Whoa! What in the hell is up with you, Jay!? You've been beating the shit out of those white assholes, ever since we came back from Domino!"

Jaden replies, perplexed, "Sorry, I don't quite remember how and why that happened!? The thing is that when I see anyone from the Society of Light, terrorizing any Ra Yellow and Slifer Red, I get this weird feeling that I should show the Society members pain and it's overwhelming. But I never thought that I'd be strong enough to easily overpower Alexis, Cye, Sage, Inuyasha, or Melody at all."

Shippo says, "I don't see how you could have done that! Both Inuyasha and Melody are half-demons and Jaden's a full human, so there's no way that he could easily overpower them, unless he had demon blood."

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "However, there's a change in Jaden's behavior that makes him extremely violent towards anyone in the Society of Light. There's a chance that if this is overlooked then Jaden's hands would be stained with blood."

Jaden yells out, shocked and horrified, "What!? Shouldn't there be a cure for this!?"

Jenny says, in a horrified tone, "That's right! What happens if the next time, Jaden goes out of control, he'd be killing off our friends, who are under that asshole's control!"

Ryo says, in a serious tone, "Jaden could have killed Chazz, if you hadn't snapped him out of it."

Washu says, in a plain tone, "There would be, but we still don't know what's making you act like this way. However, I'd need to take another test on Jaden see if there's anything we could do to prevent another attack."

Hiei thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I may know why Jaden's acting this way! It that demon energy that he has! If he really did have demon energy then there's a chance that Jaden's sister, Jennifer, would have some, but right now, she's like any other mere human. What could be going on here?"_

**Flashback; In the next morning**

The next morning, Jenny Yuki got out of her room at the Slifer Red dorm, with her female Slifer Red uniform and walked down the stairs. She was currently going to school to meet her brother and friends.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey, sis, you got a minute!?" Jenny stops and turns to see Jaden by the side of the Slifer Red dorm.

Jenny asks, walking towards Jaden, "Hey, Jaden, what's wrong!? We really need to get to class!" Without warning, Jenny felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck, which made her lost consciousness and she fell into Jaden's arms. Standing over her was Jaden, with a dark expression on his face as he carried his sister onto his right shoulder and carried her back to her room.

Jaden places Jenny's unconscious form, gently on her bed on her back, and process to unbutton her Slifer Red vest. After the last button was undone, Jaden lift her black shirt to expose only Jenny's bare stomach, where a strange mark appeared on her stomach.

A demonic voice similar to Jaden's booms out, in a dark demonic tone, _**"It's time to unlock a bit of Jenny's hidden power, so she'll be protected from those Society Geeks and that fucking asshole, who has my friends in his control, not to mentions Kagome's and TK's friends still stuck under that freak."**_ Jaden places his right hand onto the symbol on his sister's stomach and sends a bit of a dark aura from his hand onto Jenny's body. Jenny groans as her body was glowing bright red and black.

**Flashback; In the infirmary; after class was dismissed**

In the infirmary, we find a few bruised, beaten, and battered bodies of male SOL members lying on beds with Inuyasha, Melody, Tenten, and Alexis Rhodes entering the room and they were shocked to see this.

Tenten asks, stunned, "What the hell happened here!?"

Inuyasha and Melody sniffs the air and Inuyasha says, in a cold serious tone, "Even though, this place reeks of the scent of blood, but I can still pick up Jaden's scent on these dorks!"

Alexis and Tenten gasp in shock and one of the injured SOL member says, weakly, "It's true! Jaden Yuki did do this and threatened that if we told either Crowler or Bonaparte, then he'd personality kill us or Master Sartorius, which ever comes first!"

Alexis says, stunned, "Jaden said that!!?" Alexis thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"I don't understand this! Why is Jaden doing this?! I'm going to find out what!?"_

Alexis yells out, coldly, "You guys stay here!?" Alexis, then, dashes from the infirmary to find our Slifer Red hero.

**Flashback; In front of the Slifer Red dorm; sometime later**

Now, we find Alexis running towards the Slifer Red dorm, jumps from the ground, to the ledge to Jaden's room, bangs on the door, while holding back her super-strength that she got from Lady Tsunade and she yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Jaden, open up!? I know that it's was you, who sent some of our Society members to the infirmary earlier!" Alexis waited for a response, which got her annoyed and she yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Jaden, open up this damn door! I know that you're in there! Open this door or bust it down and you know that I could!"

Just then, familiar male voice booms out, in a dark annoyed tone, "You know, white wench, you have a nasty habit of coming when you're not welcome!"

Alexis turns around to see Jaden, right below her, near the dorm with a dark annoyed expression on his face and Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Jaden, I want to know why are you doing this!? Attacking our Society members!?"

Jaden asks, in a dark serious tone, "What the hell are you talking about, bitch!?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Meaning, there were a few of our Society members in the hospital with your name on it, who looked like they were hit by a bus!"

Jaden says, in a dark nasty tone, "Oh let me guess, those damn white dog versions of Kagome's friends from the Feudal Era found my scent on those dweebs! Let me tell you something, whore, they had it coming when they were planning on taking me to that freak you and those dogs call a 'Master'! Now, if you'll excuse me, my friends…meaning my REAL friends are waiting for me at Obelisk Arena, now I'll expect you to be gone, if you're continuing to worship that asshole, Sartorius!" Jaden turns away from the dorm and walks away with Alexis, clenching the railing in anger. Alexis jumps into the air and heads towards Jaden as he was walking away.

Jaden turns around, looks back in the air to see Alexis coming for him and Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Not so fast, Jaden, you think I'm going to leave things as they are!"

Jaden narrows his eyes as Alexis grabs him by the shoulders, pushes him down to the ground and taking her with him. Alexis grabs Jaden's collar and she yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What the hell's wrong with you!? Ever since, I made you to duel that dork, Bob Banter, you've been acting like a total different person!"

Jaden says, in a dark angered sneer, "I should say the same for you, bitch! You and your fucking Society took my friend, Kagome's, friends, including the half-demon that Kagome cares for, by him a pack of lies, not to mention Tyson's, Tenchi's, and Ryo's friends. You white-wearing freaks kidnapped Syrus, Keiko, Hilary, and Hassleberry and when Tyson, Alister, and I begged you to tell us where they were, you threw us out! And don't think that I haven't forgotten about your latest stunt of accusing me of spying on a worthless whore like you and forcing me to duel that damn asshole loser, Bob Banter, if I didn't I'd get expelled! All those stunts were just to get me to worship that fucking asshole, Sartorius!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "If you're not willing to see that Master Sartorius is a great man, then I guess I'd have to take you to him be force if I have to!"

Jaden laughed darkly and Alexis yells at him, in a cold annoyed tone, "What the hell's so funny!?"

Jaden says, in a dark sneer, "You force me to see that brainwashing freak of nature! That's a laugh! I don't see those two dogs with you, whore!" Jaden grabs Alexis's throat, with his right hand, causing her to lose air, pushing her off of him, effortlessly and stands up as he carries Alexis up by her throat as her feet where dangling below her. Alexis tries with all her might to get free, even with her super-strength that she's gained from Lady Tsunade's training, but Jaden wouldn't budge. Jaden encloses his grip onto Alexis's throat, causing her to gasp as she was losing air.

Jaden then walks forward, while carrying Alexis by her throat, while she was fighting to get free.

Alexis looks back to as she was heading towards the cliff and she thinks in her mind, worriedly and fearfully, _"No! He wouldn't…"_

Jaden stops near the cliff with Alexis's feet dangling at the bottom of the cliff. Alexis grips onto Jaden's arm as much as she can, but Jaden encloses his grip to make Alexis lose more air in her lungs and some of her grip. Soon after, Jaden lets go of Alexis, causing her to yelp as she falls and with very fast reflexes Jaden slams his fist onto Alexis's chest, causing her to cough out blood and throws her away from him. Soon enough, Alexis falls onto the water below her, with a loud splash.

As she was slowing going down to the ocean, Alexis thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Incredible…he's changed! He was never this strong or this violent before! He could have…!?"_

Jaden, with his dark expression, looks at the water to see if there were any signs of Alexis coming out and soon enough, a familiar feminine hand came out of the water and pushed Alexis out. Alexis was breathing heavily and coughed loudly as Jaden placed a dark sly grin on his lips.

Alexis looks at Jaden, while breathing heavily and dripping wet as she used her chakra to pull herself to stand on the water. Alexis grunts as she runs towards the cliffs and she yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That's it, Jaden! You're coming to the Society of Light, even if I have to break your arms and legs and drag you there, myself!"

Alexis jumps up the edges to the cliff to get to Jaden and Jaden, himself, jumps off the cliff and dives towards Alexis and kicks her in the chin, causing her to cough out blood and sending her back from him. Jaden jumps onto the edges to push himself to the top of the cliff as Alexis went back to the water.

Alexis then gets out of the water and swims back to the edge of the bottom of the cliff, while breathing heavily and coughing badly. She looks up to see Jaden leaving the cliff and Alexis thinks in her mind, coldly, _"Oh no! He's not leaving without seeing the Light, first!"_

Alexis then got onto solid ground, jumped onto the edges to the get onto the cliff. She finally made it and ran after Jaden. Alexis yells out, coldly, "You're not going anywhere!"

Alexis then threw her fist towards Jaden, but was caught by someone that Alexis last expects.

Alexis says, perplexed, "Jenny!"

That's right, it was our Slifer Hero hero's younger twin sister, with a dark expression, not seen in her face, before. Alexis looks at Jenny's eyes and she gasps in shock. Alexis thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh my god! Jenny's eyes…it's the same as Jaden's, even bloodlust!"_

Jaden turns back and asks, in a dark plain tone, "Hey, Jenny, what took ya?"

Jenny replies, in a dark serious tone unlike her, "I was in the neighborhood, bro, and I couldn't help but hear that you have a white wench problem!" Alexis pushes her fist towards Jenny, but it was all in vain as Jenny easily throws her back off the cliff and Jenny went after her. Jenny dived towards Alexis and stomped onto her chest and stomach, nearly breaking Alexis's ribs and messing up her uniform, then slams her right foot onto Alexis's stomach, throwing her to the bottom of the cliff and crashing into it. Soon enough, Jenny landed by the crater that held as the smoke and dust clears out, Alexis's unconscious form. Jaden jumps down to the edges of the cliff to his sister.

Jenny looks at Alexis's battered form and she asks, in a dark plain tone, "What do you think that we should do with this wench?"

Jaden shrugs and he says, in a dark serious tone, "Just give her back to her fellow dweebs as an example, why not to mess with us."

**End Flashback**

Back to the present, we find Ryo, Yusuke, Jaden, and Naruto still running towards the school as it was getting closer and closer and Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"Damn it! I didn't think that Jay would do that to anyone, but I didn't blame him! Things turned to the worse when, Kento was taken in by the Society of Light by Cye, which made a nasty turn with Rowen, since he's best friends with Kento. Tyson was the next to feel the pain of losing one of his friends, which happened to be the one person that he cares for the most. We heard about Hilary, who was apparently sick of being protected, was deciding to end this so none of the Society of Light members or Sartorius could chase Tyson or Kai anymore."_

**Flashback; At Obelisk Arena**

Within Obelisk Arena, we find Yusuke, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Daichi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Ino, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Yoruichi, Ryo, Rowen, Mia, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina, and Hiei on one side of Obelisk Arena, in a stunned silence, except for Hiei, who is showing no emotion for this, as Hilary, with a cold and emotionless look in her eyes, goes over to the waiting Society members, including Rowen, who was wearing SOL uniforms now.

Tyson falls to his knees and he says, in disbelief, "No, this can't be…"

Hinata says, solemnly, "Oh no! Hilary lost!"

Syrus says, in disbelief, "Oh, man! This can't be happening!"

Sartorius looks over Hilary, who has a cold look in her eyes, and he says, with an evil sly smile, "Welcome to the Society of Light."

Hilary says, with a cold smile, "Thank you, Master Sartorius. Now, I see the truth in the power of the Light."

Yusuke yells out, with an angered tone, "You fucking sicko! She had nothing to do with this!"

Inuyasha yells out, coldly, "You should watch your mouth to Master Sartorius, Urameshi!"

Alexis says, coldly, "Inuyasha is right! Master Sartorius is a great man!"

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "And he shall be treated with the respect that he deserves!"

Hilary turns to them and she says, coldly, "Yeah! Why can't you guys see that we've been blinded by the darkness?! Master Sartorius and Alexis have shown me the Light!" When Tyson looks into the eyes of Hilary, he can see that the Hilary that he knew is gone now. There is nothing of the strength and stubbornness of the Hilary that Tyson knew in 'this Hilary's' eyes, but coldness. Just another of Sartorius's mind-controlled tools and the more that Tyson thinks about it, the angrier he becomes at him with the thoughts of all that he has done to Hilary and all of his friends, new and old.

As the group of SOL members comes closer, Kira yells out, with a deadly serious tone, "Back off, dorks!"

Kari says, with cold sly smile, "Now, Kira, is that anyway to talk to your friends?"

Yusuke says, with a deadly serious tone, "Yeah, right! You are not our friends! You are just white fakes of them, so, back off!"

Ray says, with a cold serious tone, "Not until Tyson sees the light!"

Kira was about to make a comeback until Tyson's voice calls out, with a deadly serious tone not heard in him before, "Never!" When everyone looks at him, they gasp to see a powerful blue aura surrounding his body and his expression was twisted into that of pure hatred and rage. Just then a set of two Juraian marks appear on each of his cheeks and he yells out, purely enraged, "I will never join that son of a bitch! If it is the last thing that I do…I WILL WIPE HIM FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!!!" Tyson gives a loud angered cry and a huge wind storm covers the arena.

Syrus yells out, worriedly, "What's going on?! Where did this storm come from?!"

Bastion says, with a stunned tone, "I wish that I knew, Syrus, but from what I can see, it is coming from Tyson!"

Ayeka says, seriously, "I don't know how, but Lord Tyson is producing Juraian energy!"

Ryoko yells out, stunned, "You are kidding!"

Ayeka says, with an annoyed tone, "Do you think that I would kidding at a time like this, pirate?!"

The SOL members are also stunned by this development and Max asks, stunned, "Did Ayeka say that Tyson is a Juraian?"

Kiyone says, in a cold serious tone, "She did! But I don't know how Tyson could be Juraian like Lord Tenchi and Lady Ayeka and Sasami?" Soon after, the blue energy from Tyson's body takes a familiar shape, the form of Dragoon, Tyson's Sacred Bit Beast, and it gives out a mighty roar of power.

Ray yells out, stunned, "Dragoon?! But how?! Tyson didn't launch his Beyblade!"

Hikari calls out, amazed, "Oh shit! Tyson is producing a great amount of spiritual power!"

Kira says, with a serious tone, "It is nothing like us, but damn!"

Sakura says, using her chakra at her feet to hold onto the floor, "It's too much! I never felt or seen such chakra before!" Soon after, Dragoon begins to circle around Tyson as his clothes transform into a Juraian battle uniform.

Tyson was wearing a Juraian Battle uniform similar to Tenchi's, except it had blue sleeves, with black gauntlets that stretches from his wrist to just before his elbows, with blue fingerless leather fighting gloves on his hands with Juraian symbols in crimson red, the 'pants' of the battle uniform was dark blue, and has dark violet boots on his feet.

Everyone, SOL and our heroes and heroines, minus Sartorius, gasp in shock and Ayeka calls out, stunned, "That's a Juraian Battle Uniform!"

Kiyone yells out, stunned, "It's true! Lord Tyson is from Jurai!"

Kai thinks in his mind, quite stunned for a rare time in his life, _"I can't believe it! Tyson is some kind of alien from another planet or has some kind of alien heritage! But then again, Tyson and his attitude always seemed out of this world! However, I really don't like that son of a bitch, Sartorius, but I'm not sure what Tyson will do pushed over the edge!"_

Tyson, with his new Juraian Battle Uniform, says, with a deadly venomous tone, "Ready you, asshole, because this is your last day on Earth!"

Tyson's friends, old and new, gasp in shock and Kai tells Tyson, seriously, "Tyson, don't stoop to that asshole's level!"

Tyson tells Kai, in a deadly venomous tone, "Back off, Kai! This bastard is going to PAY!" Tyson then uses incredible new super-speed to vanish as if he teleport and the next thing that everyone knew is that Tyson slams his right kneecap into Sartorius's face, giving him one bloody nose. Tyson then grabs him by the collar and flings him into the barrier that separates the stands from the holographic dueling platform in the arena. Tyson rams his kneecap into Sartorius's chest causing him to cough out blood and breaking several of his ribs. Tyson yells out, with a deadly venomous tone, "You fucking son of a bitch! Hilary had nothing to do with us! It was me! You targeted my friends, caused nothing, but misery for the rest of us with your sick games, and now, taking away Hilary! That's the last straw, you son of a bitch! You are so dead!!!" Tyson then slams Sartorius's face right into the barrier, giving him a bloody gash on his forehead. He bashes him in the face with multiple punches, giving him a bloody lip and multiple bloody cuts as well as black and blues on his face and neck.

Chazz calls out, with a cold serious tone, "Let Master Sartorius go, dork!"

Inuyasha leaps at Tyson, claws drawn, and shouts out, with a cold serious tone, "Hey, brat, you let him go or you're dead!" When Inuyasha gets close to Tyson, he drops Sartorius and quickly swings around to ram his right kneecap into Inuyasha's chest causing him to get the air knocked out of him.

Tyson then grabs Inuyasha by the throat, choking him, and he says, with a deadly venomous tone, "No, you fucking freak! You are! You helped him do this to our friends and Hilary, so, I'm going to take away your life, asshole!" Tyson, with incredible new super-strength, launches Inuyasha to the barriers on the other side of the arena and he crashes into them with a sickening 'thud' greatly cracking the barrier. Inuyasha struggles to get to his feet from the blow, but then Tyson, with his new super-speed, goes up to Inuyasha and rams his right fist into Inuyasha's chest causing him to cough out blood as two of his ribs are broken. Tyson then continues his ruthless assault by twisting Inuyasha's right arm until a 'snap' is heard and Inuyasha cries out as his right arm is broken.

Bastion says, horrified, "Dear lord, Tyson broke his arm!"

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "Tyson has gone over the edge and his own desire is revenge. And he will make sure no one gets in his way." Tyson then knocks Inuyasha into the air and leaps into the air. He then ruthless batters his form with multiple punches and kicks as he tears into his kimono and giving him multiple bumps, black and blues, and cuts on his face, neck, and arms. Tyson then sends Inuyasha to the ground and in which he lands on his back with another sickening 'thud' causing him to lose air from his body as another rib is broken. Soon after, Tyson drops down and rams his left kneecap into Inuyasha's chest causing him to cry out in pain as a fourth rib is broken.

Tyson the grabs Inuyasha by the throat with his left hand and he says, with a deep venomous tone, "What did you think was going to happen, asshole?! How does it feel?! How does it feel to know the pain of the people that you hurt, you fucking freak?!"

Melody rushes in and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You, asshole, let my brother go!"

Tyson brawls at Melody, nastily, "Get out of my way, bitch!" Tyson puts his other hand towards Melody and a huge whirlwind comes from his hand that throws Melody across the arena until she hits the barrier pretty hard. Tyson then yells out, with angered tone, "And you're next, asshole!" Tyson then launches Inuyasha into a group of SOL members, knocking them down. Tyson prepares cracks his knuckles and he says, with a deadly venomous tone, "Now, it is time for you to leave this place and this world in pieces, bastard!" However, Hikari, Kira, and Ryoko quickly surround the enraged Tyson and restrain him.

Hikari tells Tyson, "Tyson, stop!"

Tyson yells out, angrily, "What in the hell are you doing?! He is got to pay! Now, let me go!"

Kira says, seriously, "No way, Tyson! We're not going to let you put blood on your hands!"

Ryoko says, seriously, "It is not worth it, kid!"

Tyson roars out, angrily, "I don't care! Sartorius and that freak deserve it! They deserve it! They need to pay!" Tyson struggles to get free, but the combined powers of Hikari, Kira, and Ryoko manage to hold him back. On the meanwhile, Melody manages to get her brother's battered form towards one of the exits!

Melody yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Someone gets Master Sartorius out of here!"

Alexis and Tenten help Sartorius to his feet and Tenten tells Sartorius, "Here you go, sir."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Thank you, Miss Tenten." As the SOL members start to leave, Hilary goes with him and looks back at the enraged Tyson while he struggles to get free. And without a word, Hilary leaves with the SOL members in full view of the others.

Tyson yells out, with a stunned tone, "No! This can't be! THIS CAN'T BE!!!" Soon after, Tyson collapses from exhaustion and into the arms of the three girls.

Keiko asks, worriedly, "Is he all right?"

Ryoko says, with a nod, "He is okay. Just exhausted."

Kira then notices the tears in Tyson's eyes and she says, solemnly, "And heartbroken. Tyson must have really cared about Hilary."

Yusuke says, with an annoyed tone, "Damn that asshole."

Jenny says, with a serious tone, "There has got be something we can do to stop him."

Jaden asks, with a serious tone, "Yeah, there has got to be, sis." Jaden tightens his right fist as his expression darkens for a few moments before returning to his usual normal serious expression.

Keiko clenches her fist and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Poor Hilary. There has got to be something we can do to stop this monster, but what?!"_ Keiko looks at Yusuke and she thinks in her mind, strongly,_ "Well, they are not going to do anything like that to Yusuke! No matter what it takes I won't let him get hurt! He has always been helping me and I've been a burden to him! Well, I'm not going to be like a helpless lamb to the slaughter or lure Yusuke to the slaughterhouse! I'll protect Yusuke like he protected me and I'll find a way to end this! Even if I have to do this myself!"_

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, we find Ryo, Yusuke, Naruto, and Jaden running towards the entrance to the school, with serious expressions on their faces.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, seriously, "We soon found out that Tyson's family was from the planet Jurai, but it didn't raise Tyson's spirits, since Hilary was gone. _However, things were getting worse, with the Society of Light up to no good as always…"_

**Flashback; in Obelisk Arena (Weeks later after Hilary's induction to the Society of Light)**

However, as the days after losing Hilary to the SOL, things seemed to get worse and worse with the Society of Light targeting the Ra Yellow dorm and nearly everyone, except for Bastion, Hinata, Tyson, Chad, Ayeka, Sasami, Lee, Ryuko, and Kuwabara, have been brainwashed by the SOL. And the ones mainly responsible are Chazz, Alexis, Kari, Inuyasha, Melody, Tenten, Cye, Kento, Sage, Max, Ray, Hilary, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Kari, Yolei, and Ken. Today, we find Chazz dueling against three Ra Yellow boys and Inuyasha, who had recovered from Tyson's beatings, but not fully, since his right arm was sore, was dueling against another three another Ra Yellow boys while Alexis, who had recovered from her beatings from the Yuki twins, Melody, Cye, Sage, Kento, who was wearing a male SOL member uniform, with a white headband, Tenten, Max, Ray, Hilary, who was wearing a female SOL member uniform, Kiyone and Mihoshi watched. Chazz had 2000 life-points while all of the Ra Yellow boys had only 500 life-points left with Chazz having his X-Head Cannon (A: 1800/D: 1500), Y-Dragon (A: 1500/D: 1600), and Z-Metal Tank (A: 1500/D: 1300) with the Ra Yellow boys having no monsters at all with it being Chazz's turn.

Chazz yells out, with a cold sly smile, "And they said I can't take three duelists at once! I'm The Chazz and after this next turn, you Ra boys are coming with me…to the Society of Light!" All three monsters attack the Ra Yellow boys and they cry out as their life-points drop to zero and they fall unconscious as their worlds turn white. On the meanwhile, Inuyasha has 4000 life-points remaining to the Ra Yellow boys 1000 life-points each, but Inuyasha has Gilford the Legend (A: 2600/D: 2000), King's Knight (A: 1600/D: 1400), and Marauding Captain (A: 1200/D: 400) while the Ra Yellow boys had none and Inuyasha is ready to attack.

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly smile, "Okay, dorks, time for you to come with us! Attack!" Inuyasha's three monsters attack the Ra Yellow boys and they cry as they lose the rest of their life-points while their world goes white as well with all three of them going into unconsciousness.

Kiyone says, with a cold sly smile, "Good work, you two."

Melody tells Inuyasha, with a cold sly smile, "I knew that you'll win, Inuyasha."

Hilary says, with a cold sly grin, "That's right! Destiny is on your side and no one can stop you when you are able to see what will happen. Sooner or later, Tyson would see what I fucking bitch that his childhood friend, Kagome, is and be with me."

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly smile, "Thanks, girls! With these dorks, that makes up the whole of the Ra Yellow dorm. Only those geeky Slifers are left."

Mihoshi tells Inuyasha, with a cold serious tone, "Did you forget about Lady Ayeka and Sasami? Kazuma Kuwabara, Ryuko Lyon, Rock Lee, Princess Ayeka, Hinata Hyuga, and Bastion Misawa, but then again, Bastion isn't too important."

Hilary tells Mihoshi, with a cold plain tone, "Don't be so sure, Ms. Kuramitsu. Master Sartorius told me that Bastion Misawa has a lot of talent."

Melody tells Hilary, with a cold nasty tone, "Yeah, right, Hilary. If he is so good, then why doesn't Master Sartorius order us to duel him."

Kiyone tells Melody, with a cold sly grin, "Don't be so hasty, Melody. Master Sartorius told us that good things are many times saved best for last."

Alexis nods her head and says, with a cold sly grin, "That's right. Bastion has a need for attention and soon enough, he will come to us willingly."

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly smile, "That's right. That geek always wanted to be noticed, so, soon enough, he will come to us."

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "We could get Keiko, right now, but mostly likely Yusuke and Hikari are putting her and the others under 'demonic' protection from us, after what happened in Domino. But knowing Keiko, she's got to be tried of being protected all the time. That's when she'll come to us!"

Max nods his head and says, with cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius is very wise. I can't see why Kai, Kenny and Tyson see that."

Ray tells Max, with cold sly smile, "Don't worry, Tyson and the others will come around and see the light soon enough."

Inuyasha says, in a cold nasty tone, "Though, I am going to payback that punk, Tyson, for breaking my arm with those Juraian powers of his."

Kento says, in a cold serious tone unlike him before, "Coming from the guy, who didn't stand a chance against Tyson, when he was rounding up Master Sartorius and you, like a rug doll!"

Inuyasha looks at Kento and he yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What was that!?"

Kento tells Inuyasha, in a cold sneer, "You heard me, dog boy!"

Alexis and Kari gets in between Inuyasha and Kento and Alexis yells out, coldly, "Knock it off, you two!"

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah! There's no need for fighting! We're supposed to be on the same side!"

Max tells Inuyasha and Kento, in a cold serious tone, "They're right! So, knock it off, you guys! This isn't what Master Sartorius would want us to do!" Inuyasha and Kento huffed away from each other, in cold anger and contempt.

Kiyone says, with a cold serious tone, "Anyways, we had better report back to Master Sartorius. He is waiting for our report."

The other SOL members, except for Chazz, nod their heads and say in unison and in cold serious tone, "Right." The group prepared to 'awaken' their newest members and bring them to the 'White Dorm' as soon as possible while a group of Duel Monster's spirits look on sadly including the Ojama brothers, Island Turtle and Vampire Lord.

**Flashback; Later that day; Within Duel Academy's harbor**

Within Duel Academy's harbor, we find our remaining non-brainwashed heroes and heroines, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Ino, Jaden, Jenny, Hassleberry, Syrus, Kirara, who was in little cat form and by Jaden's side, Shippo, and Bastion, doing two various activities with Yusuke, Jaden, Hassleberry and Syrus doing some fishing while the other were walking or standing around, discussing.

Hikari yells out, angrily, "Damn it! They've nearly brainwashed the whole of the Ra Yellow dorm! That asshole has control of most of the student body!"

Neji tells Hikari, seriously, "We know, Hikari."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "We should be trying to figure out a plan to stop the Society of Light."

Kai asks Yusuke, Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry, "By the way, what in the world are all of you doing in a time like this?!"

Hassleberry yells out, seriously, "I'm tried of eating that slop that they call food in the Slifer Red and Ra Yellow cafeterias! In the military, you struggled and worked for your food!"

Sakura tells Hassleberry, "You know that we aren't in the military, you know?"

Tenchi asks Hikari, "How are Atticus, Jasmine, and Mindy doing?"

Hikari replies, worriedly, "Jasmine and Mindy have taken up residence in the Yellow dorm for now because they know it isn't safe for them in the 'White Dorm', but Atticus still remains inside."

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "With all of those white freaks in there? That's a bad idea."

Sakura tells Naruto, "Naruto, his sister is there! You can't blame him for trying to find a way to convince her or free her from Sartorius's control. Through I hate to admit that you have a point."

Tyson growls in frustration and yells out, angered, "I can't take it anymore! Our friends are mindless tools and here we are doing activities, while that asshole, Sartorius, is using them for whatever sick twisted plan he has in mind!"

Lee tells Tyson, seriously, "I know what you mean, Tyson-kun! They still have Tenten within their ranks!"

Ino says, in a serious tone, "We know how you must feel, Tyson! But, we'll get Hilary and the others back from that asshole."

Naruto sees the depressed look on Bastion's face and he asks him, "What's wrong, Bastion?"

Bastion asks his friends, nervously, "Am I a good duelist or not?"

Ryoko replies, with a sly smile, "Sure, you are! You've gotten top grades in the Ra Yellow dorm!"

Bastion asks, seriously, "Then who was the last person that I beat in a duel?"

The group looks at each other nervously and Jenny says, "You kicked Chazz's ass, before he went to North Academy."

Bastion says, solemnly, "Yes, but that a year ago!"

Syrus says, nervously, "Like that Amazon…"

Bastion yells out, solemnly, "She won!"

Syrus replies, nervously, "Oh, right. Sorry."

Sakura asks Bastion, "Bastion, what is really bothering you?"

Jaden tells Bastion, "Yeah! You've been yourself for weeks now!"

Bastion replies, nervously, "It's the 'White Dorm', everyone. If they are going for the best, why don't try to force me into their dorm?"

Naruto yells out, shocked, "What?! You want to be targeted?!"

Tyson tells Bastion, "That's just plain nuts, Bastion!"

Ryoko says, annoyed, "Do you want to be turned into a mindless zombie?!"

Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Yusuke return to their fishing and Syrus says, "We don't need those freaks!"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "Yeah! Did you see those white uniforms?! If you get barbeque sauce on that, it will never come out."

Bastion says, with a sigh, "I guess that you are right." Soon after, Bastion heads off while Sasuke, Ryoko, and Yusuke look on with seriousness along with Aster on his nearby boat while Naruto, Shippo, and Kirara looks at Bastion with worry.

**Flashback; The evening hours; In the Ra Yellow dorms**

Within his room in the Ra Yellow dorms, Bastion is frantically writing on the walls of his dorm with a frustrated look on his face and he says, seriously, "I'll show those Society Snobs! I'm just as good as any one of them! I've defeated my share of Obelisk Blue students, held my own against Jaden, and even given Chazz a run for his money! And I'll prove it if I have to duel Sartorius himself!"

**End Flashback; Return to the present**

Back in the present, we find Yusuke, Ryo, Jaden, and Naruto dashing through the hallways in the school while pondering on the days before and Naruto thinks in his mind, _"We didn't know at first, but something was wrong with Bastion. It was almost like he wanted to be one of those Society Dorks…"_

**Flashback; Days later; Back in the Ra Yellow dorm**

Days after he started his writings and formulas, Bastion holds up a deck and yells out, "It's alive! It's alive! I've created the perfect deck! It is totally unstoppable!" Just then a shadow appears from his window and when Bastion looks, he doesn't find anyone there. Bastion asks, nervously, "Is there anyone there."

Just then, Bastion heard a familiar meow behind him and the Ra Yellow genius turned to see Kirara, in her tiny cat form, walking towards him.

Bastion says, surprised, "Kirara, what are you doing here?"

Kirara quickly jumped onto Bastion's right shoulder and Bastion turned his head as Kirara 'meow'ed.

Bastion smiled and asks, "You want to come with me, huh?" Kirara 'meowed' in a way of telling Bastion her answer.

Just then, Shippo's voice calls out, "What do you think you're doing, Bastion!?" Bastion looks down as Shippo was jumping onto Bastion's desk.

Bastion says, in a serious tone, "I'm going to face Sartorius in a duel!"

Shippo yells out, shocked, "What!? Are you crazy, Bastion!? You'll become brainwashed like the others have!"

Bastion says, seriously, "Shippo, this is a matter of pride! Plus, if I do win, then all our friends, including Inuyasha and Melody would be free from that madman's control. Promise you, I can't lose! Not with this deck!"

Shippo jumps onto Bastion's left shoulder and he says, seriously, "I guess you're right! Plus, this would be a way to talk some sense into Inuyasha."

**Flashback; Later that evening; Outside of the Ra Yellow dorm**

Bastion, Shippo, and Kirara, who was on his head, leaves the Ra Yellow dorm and starts to jog out to the Ra Yellow dorm when he sees Aster, Naruto, and Hinata in front of him.

Aster greets, with a sly smile, "Evening."

Bastion says, with a slightly nervous tone, "Evening, Aster."

Naruto asks, "What are you doing up so late, guys?"

Bastion tells Naruto, "I should be asking you the same thing."

Naruto says, with his proud smile, "Training, of course! I'm going to be a great duelist, but I also want to be Hokage of my village one day and so, I've got to keep up with my training!"

Hinata asks Bastion, curiously, "What are you doing out here with your deck and duel disk?"

Naruto points at Shippo and Kirara and asks, curiously, "And with Shippo and Kirara?"

Aster says, with a sly smile, "He is going to challenge the 'White Dorm' and Sartorius."

Naruto yells out, shocked, "What?!" Naruto tells Bastion, stunned, "Bastion, do you know what you are doing?!"

Shippo says, "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen!"

Bastion tells Naruto, seriously, "There is no way to stop me, Naruto. I'm going to prove to those Society snobs that I'm somebody and that they aren't all that."

Hinata asks Bastion, worriedly, "Aren't you afraid that you will get brainwashed?"

Bastion says, with a sly smile, "I won't lose. Not without this deck." Bastion, Shippo, and Kirara then heads off towards the 'White Dorm' and Naruto and Hinata look at Bastion with worry.

Aster tells them, "You should follow him."

Hinata tells Aster, "The others should know about this."

Aster tells her, with a sly smile, "I'll inform them about this. Promise."

Naruto asks Aster, "Why should we trust you?"

Aster replies, with a serious tone, "You aren't the only one that wants to get to the bottom of the 'White Dorm', the 'Society of Light', and Sartorius. I want answers and I want to stop him as much as you do."

Naruto sees the seriousness in his eyes, he nods his head, and he tells Hinata, "Let's go, Hinata."

Hinata nods her head and replies, "Right." Naruto and Hinata head off after Bastion while Aster prepares to head off to inform the other heroes and heroines.

**Flashback; Sometime later; within the 'White Dorm'**

Within the 'White Dorm', the front doors are kicked in and the male and female SOL members look to see Bastion walking within their dorm and he has a serious and determined expression on his face, with Shippo getting intimidated expressions on his face, and Kirara growling in response at the white students.

One male SOL member says, with a cold plain tone, "Isn't that Bastion?"

Another male SOL member calls out, coldly, "Wrong dorm, geek!"

Bastion says, with a serious tone, "I don't have time for games! Where is Sartorius?!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "That's Master Sartorius, got it?!" Bastion looks to the source of the voice to see his 'former' friends: Inuyasha, Melody, Chazz, Alexis, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Cye, Sage, Kento, Tenten, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Hilary, Max and Ray.

Mihoshi says, in a cold serious tone, "This isn't your dorm, Mr. Misawa. Leave."

Tenten says, with a cold nasty tone, "Besides Master Sartorius doesn't have time for you!"

Ino says, with a cold nasty tone, "So, beat it, geek!"

Ray says, with a cold serious tone, "Last time that I checked, nerd, his color isn't yellow!"

Max says, with a cold nasty tone, "So, make like a tree and leave, dork!"

Inuyasha points at Shippo and Kirara and he yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "And what the hell are those two freaks doing in our White Dorm!" Shippo yelps at Inuyasha's cold voice as he hid behind Bastion's head and he yells out, seriously, "Inuyasha, please, you have to believe me! Sartorius has brainwashed you!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Shut up, runt! You think that Inuyasha is going to believe you, after what you and the bitch of a childhood friend of Jaden's did to him, as well as those friends of yours!"

Kari says, in a cold serious tone, "So, why don't you leave, twerp, but things get really ugly for you!"

Melody says, in a cold plain tone, "Besides, Master Sartorius is a very busy man and doesn't have to time for the likes of you."

Bastion says, with a nasty sneer, "Very funny! Well, I'm here to challenge him and I'm not leaving until he comes down!" All of the SOL members begin to laugh at Bastion, much to his annoyance.

Inuyasha says, with a cold nasty tone and cold sly smile, "You?! Challenge, Sartorius?! Ha! Don't make me laugh, Bastion!"

Kari says, with a cold sly tone and cold sly smile, "Yeah, right, Bastion! Like you would stand a chance against Master Sartorius, dork!"

Mihoshi says, with a cold sly smile, "He has the power of destiny and the light on his side. He can't be beat. I mean it was Master Sartorius that showed Kiyone and I that."

Tenten says, with a cold sly tone, "But thanks for the good laugh, Bastion. You nonbelievers are pretty good at telling jokes." Soon after, the SOL members start, including Bastion's 'former' friends, laugh at him again.

Bastion yells out, angrily, "Stop it! That's enough!" Bastion stomps his foot on the ground, hard. Bastion turns to Kirara and yells out, "Kirara!"

Kirara jumps from Bastion's shoulder and grew into her huge cat form, which scared the SOL members as Kirara let's out a huge roar as she stands by Bastion and Chazz yells out, "You brought that cat here!"

Alexis gets out her white kunai knives and states in a cold serious tone, "I didn't think that you were that serious here, Bastion."

Inuyasha grips his sword, unsheathes it and he yells out, coldly, "You think that overgrown pussy cat is going to help you!?"

Bastion yells out, seriously, "As I was saying, I'm not leaving here until Sartorius comes out! Otherwise, I'm not responsible on what happens when…" Bastion looks at Kirara, who's was ready to attack, and says, with a sly smile, "…Kirara, here, starts to attack!"

Chazz tells Bastion, with a fearful and cold tone, "Hey, Bastion, don't you know that the Society of Light is for duelists with talent?"

Tenten says, with a fearful and cold nasty tone, "In short, dork, you are not good enough."

Melody tells Bastion, with a cold nasty tone, "Get it, dweeb! No one wants you here!"

Bastion shouts out, angrily, "Talk all you want! I'm not leaving until I get my challenge and I will fight here!! But here's a lovely parting gift…Kirara, attack!"

Kirara roars ferociously as she prepares to attack…

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Wait!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Sartorius descending down the stairs.

Bastion commands, seriously, "Kirara, stand down!" After Bastion's command, Kirara calmed down, but stood ready to protect Bastion.

Inuyasha, Melody, Chazz, Alexis, Cye, Sage, Kento, Tenten, Max, Ray, Hilary, Kiyone and Mihoshi yell out in unison, "Master!"

Sartorius tells Bastion, with an evil smile, "Pardon us! How rude of us!"

When he is in front of Bastion from the top of the stairway, Bastion declares, in a serious tone, "Save it, freak! Sartorius, I challenge you to a duel here and now!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold nasty tone, "Hey, watch your mouth, dork!"

Sartorius tells Inuyasha, "It is all right, Inuyasha." Sartorius tells Bastion, with an evil smile, "A challenge? You have great courage to come here by yourself and you have earned my respect."

Bastion says, with a serious tone, "Cut the flattery, Sartorius. I'm not here for praises. I'm here to duel and when I win, you will leave this island, for good."

Ray yells out, with a cold serious tone, "That's not fair, Bastion!"

Ken calls out, with a cold serious tone, "That's totally unreasonable!"

Sartorius tells Bastion, with an evil smile, "Very well. But remember the price of failure, if you lose, you will join the Society of Light."

Chazz says, with a cold nasty snort, "Oh, please."

Sartorius tells Chazz, with an evil smile and calm tone, "Chazz, are you saying that you doubt his worth? Then maybe you should duel him yourself."

Chazz says, stunned, "Are you joking?"

Sartorius replies, plainly, "Hardly. Are you up for the challenge, Mr. Princeton?"

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "I wouldn't call it a challenge."

Bastion says, with a sly smile, "Neither would I." Kirara looks at Bastion and lets out a low growl and Bastion tells Kirara, assuring, "Don't worry, Kirara! I won't lose…"

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly grin, "Feh!? This won't take long."

**Flashback; Within Obelisk Arena; Sometime later that night**

Inside of Obelisk Arena, we find Bastion and Chazz with duel disks attached to their left wrists that have their dueling decks inside and the two of them prepare to face off while Sartorius and the top members of the SOL, Inuyasha, Melody, Alexis, Cye, Sage, Kento, Tenten, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Hilary, Max and Ray watching from the top of the benches standing on the platform above them. Shippo and Kirara, who was still in her huge cat form and stood by the dueling platform, behind Bastion.

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Bastion! Shippo!" Everyone looks to see Ryoko, Naruto and Hinata running into the room.

Yolei says, with a cold plain tone, "Who invited more of the 'Dork Squad'?"

Ryoko yells at Ino, angered, "Care to repeat that, you little white insect!?"

Bastion asks Naruto, curiously, "What are you doing here, Naruto?"

Naruto replies, as he, Ryoko and Hinata get into the benches, "Why are we here?! We're here to cheer you on!"

Hinata says, with a kind smile, "As good friends should!"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "That's right! So, you better not lose or I'll kick your ass, Misawa!"

Bastion says, surprised, "Thank you."

Chazz says, with a cold nasty tone, "Ha! Those dorky friends of yours can't help you now!"

Ryoko tells Chazz, cracking her knuckles, "But one of them can make you look like a real mess, now, Princeton!"

Bastion tells Chazz, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, they won't need to help me." On the meanwhile, the Ojama brothers cheer for Bastion above them while Chazz looks up to see those voice while Naruto notices that Chazz doesn't see them.

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"Chazz can't see his Duel Monster spirits anymore! Guess that fucking Light really did blind him to his friends, including those weird Ojama spirits that are around him."_

On the meanwhile, Bastion thinks in his mind, _"All right! It comes down to this!"_ Bastion gets a strong aura around him while the SOL members, including his 'former' friends, watch him intently.

Melody yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You had better not lose, Princeton!"

Inuyasha tells Melody, with a cold sly smile and in a cold nasty tone, "Feh?! From what I've heard from you guys, Bastion couldn't even beat Ryo when she was a freshman!"

Ken says, with a cold sly smile and serious tone, "Like Bastion could defeat destiny and the light!"

The two duelists activate their duel disk, their draw five cards from their decks, and the two of them yell out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Bastion: 4000

Chazz: 4000

Shippo says, fearfully, "Oh boy!"

Hinata says, worriedly, "Here we go."

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"Come on, Bastion."_

While the SOL members cheer Chazz, Bastion draws one card from his deck and he says, "All right! I'll start off first! En guard!" Bastion puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "I'll begin with this! My Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus!" Soon after, Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (A: 1800/D: 1500) comes to the field in attack mode. Bastion puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "And one card face-down and you will have a go."

Chazz draws one card from his deck and says, coldly and with a cold sly smile, "Pathetic." Chazz puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "I play Beetron One also known as Beetle Top!" Soon after, Beetron-1 Beetle Top (A: 1700/D: 1400) comes to the field in attack mode. Chazz then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "Next, I play this spell card! Frontline Base! Now, I can summon one Union monster from my hand to the field as long as it is level four or below of course." Chazz puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "So, I summon this guy! Beetron Two, Electric Bugaloo!" Chazz says, with a cold nervous sly smile and cold tone, "What I meant to say 'Beetle Turbo'."

Inuyasha, Melody, Tenten, Kiyone and Alexis think in unison, coldly, "Idiot."

Chazz then says, with a cold sly tone, "Now, with two Beetrons on the field, I can do this! Beetron One and Beetron Two! Join together!" The two Beetrons join together and Beetron One's stats rise from 1700/1400 to 2100/1400! Chazz then calls out, seriously, "Meet Beetle Top Turbo!" Chazz then calls out, "Now, attack! Beetle Rush!" Beetron One then rushes in to attack Bastion's Magnet Warrior.

Bastion pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "I play my trap card! Magnet Force Plus!" Bastion's face-down card is revealed to be the Magnet Force Plus Continuous trap card, it shoots waves at Chazz's monster, and sends it flying back to his side of the field. Bastion tells Chazz, with a sly smile, "I've altered your monster's magnetic field and turned it into a positively charged monster just like mine. In other words, they can't attack each other."

Ryoko exclaims, excitedly, "Nice one, Bastion!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Come on! Last time that I checked, this is a duel, not a science class!"

Bastion draws one card from his duel disk and calls out, seriously, "When you duel me, it's both!"

Ken says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Chazz shouldn't have rushed in like that. He is making all of us look bad."

Inuyasha says, with a cold nasty tone, "That dork better not lose!"

Bastion thinks in his mind, seriously, _"His new deck is challenging, but it is a good thing that updated mine as well."_ Bastion discards his Magnet Warrior Omega Minus (A: 1900/D: 600) monster card with the card on his duel disk, puts a card on his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I sacrifice my Omega Minus from my hand along with Sigma Plus on the field to summon Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum!" Soon after, Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus (A: 2700/D: 2400) appears on the field to replace Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus. Bastion then calls out, seriously, "And now, Linear Magnum, attack his Beetle Top!" Linear Magnum fires two beams of energy from its cannon and it slams into Chazz's monster causing a huge explosion while taking away 600 of his life-points.

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "Looks like someone is forgetful! When my monster is attacked, only my Union monster is destroyed!"

Bastion states, stunned, "Not both?!" When the smoke clears, Beetron One is still on the field safe and sound and only Beetron Two is gone.

Ojama Yellow yells out, _**"It's hopeless!"**_

Ojama Black shouts out, _**"That's crazy talk! It isn't over until it's over, so, let's make so noise!"**_

Ojama Green and Ojama Yellow yell out in unison, _**"You're right!"**_

Ojama Black asks, nervously, _**"Does anyone know how to spell 'Bastion' however?"**_

Bastion puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "I will place one card face-down and that will do for now."

Current Score:

Bastion: 4000

Chazz: 3400

Ryoko yells out, "Don't worry, Bastion! You'll blow that hunk of junk of that weakling, Princeton's, away!"

Chazz draws one card from his deck and he says, cold annoyed tone in his voice, "Well, watch and learn!" Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "I play my Pot of Greed! Now, I'll take two cards from my deck!" Chazz draws two cards from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, "Next, I'll play a Feather of a Phoenix! Here's how it works: I discard one card from my hand in order to put one card back on the top of my deck." Chazz discards his Ojamagic spell card, his Beetron-2 Beetle Turbo (A: 1500/D: 1800) monster cards comes back, puts its on the top of his deck, and he says, with a cold sly smile, "And what do you know?! It's Beetron Two! And plus, since I ditched Ojamagic, the Ojama brothers show up!"

The three Ojama yells out in shock, _**"But…But we don't want to fight!"**_ The three monster spirits descend and the three Ojama brothers, Ojama Yellow (A: 0/D: 1000), Ojama Black (A: 0/D: 1000) and Ojama Green (A: 0/D: 1000), come to Chazz's hand.

Chazz puts one more card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play Ojama Ride! Now, I can summon up to three union machine monsters from my deck to the field in defense mode and all I need to do is send the three Stooges packing!"

The three Ojama brother yells out, _**"What?! So, that's how it is?!"**_

Chazz sends the Ojama cards to his graveyard, two cards come out of his deck, he puts the cards on his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I summon Beetron Two-Beetle Turbo and Beetron Three-Spider Base!" Soon after, Beetron-2 Beetle Turbo (A: 1500/D: 1800) and Beetron-3 Spider Base (A: 1000/D: 2000) come to the field in defense mode. Chazz then yells out, with a cold sly smile, "All right, boys, join to form Assault Cannon Beetle!" Soon after, the three machine monsters unite together and Assault Cannon Beetle (A: 2400/D: 2800) comes to the field in defense mode.

Bastion yells out, stunned, "What in the world is that?!"

Shippo yells out, shocked, "No way! What's that!?"

Hinata asks Naruto, nervously, "Naruto?"

Naruto says, worriedly, "Big trouble, Hinata!"

Ryoko says, seriously, "And all coming for Bastion!"

Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a cold sly tone, "Well, guess what? It is about to become worse! Because I play Ojamandala! Now, for a price of a grand, I can bring back my Ojamas!" Just then Ojama Yellow (A: 0/D: 1000), Ojama Black (A: 0/D: 1000), and Ojama Green (A: 0/D: 1000) comes back to the field on Assault Cannon Beetle's back in attack mode. Chazz then says, as the three Ojamas are loaded into the cannon of Assault Cannon Beetle, "And whenever I sacrifice one of them, you lose eight hundred life-points!"

Bastion calls out, stunned, "You can't!"

The three Ojamas call out in unison, _**"Oh, yes, he can!"**_ Assault Cannon Beetle fires the Ojama brothers and they yell out in unison, _**"Our apologizes in advance, Master!"**_ The three Ojama brothers slam into Bastion and he groans as he loses 2400 life-points.

Ryoko and Naruto shouts out, shocked, "Bastion!"

Current Score:

Bastion: 1600

Chazz: 2400

Chazz says, with a cold nasty tone, "Why don't you just give up and join our Society, Bastion? Because even if you win, you will be all alone in that dorm!"

Naruto shouts out, seriously, "That's a lie, jerk!"

Tenten calls out, in a cold nasty tone, "Why don't you clam it, Naruto?!"

Bastion ignores this, draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, with a sly smile, "Alone?! Hardly! How can I be alone with friends like theses?! I sacrifice my warrior to summon Plasma Warrior Atom!" Soon after, Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus vanishes from the field and Plasma Warrior Atom (A: 3000/D: 2500) comes to the field in attack mode. Bastion then says, seriously, "And if I divide his attack power in half, he can attack you directly!" Plasma Warrior Atom's stats drop from 3000/2500 to 1500/2500 and Bastion calls out, "Now, Warrior Atom, it's time to introduce yourself! Atomic Blast!" Plasma Warrior Atom fires a beam of energy from his chest and it slams into Chazz causing a huge explosion.

However, Chazz doesn't flinch and yells out, "Bring it on!" His life-points then drop by 1500 and Bastion puts one card in the spell/trap slots.

Bastion says, with a serious tone, "I'll end with this.

Current Score:

Bastion: 1600

Chazz: 0900

Hinata says, encouragingly, "Good work, Bastion!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile and cold sly tone, "Guess that's why he never got past, Ra? If it were me, I would have taken down that beetle monster first."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "That's where you would be wrong."

The SOL members look at Sartorius and Tenten asks Sartorius, in a cold curious tone, "What do you mean Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius replies, with a plain tone and evil sly smile, "What I mean if Chazz's attacks, one of Bastion's face-down cards will surely reserve the damage, namely Magic Cylinder."

The SOL members gasp out in shock and Inuyasha yells out, stunned and in a cold serious tone, "What?! You mean that if Princeton attacks, he loses and if he doesn't do a damn thing, he still loses!"

Tenten yells out, stunned and in a cold serious tone, "What the hell kind of situation is that?! I knew that damn idiot shouldn't have dueled!"

Hilary asks Sartorius, concerned, "Master, is there anything Chazz can do? If he loses, the Society loses you."

Sartorius tells Hilary, with an evil sly smile, "Do not worry, Bastion won't escape his fate. He will follow the will of destiny, but he has indeed proven himself worthy of being in our society. He will be with you when he comes in."

Ken asks Sartorius, perplexed, "Sir, what do you mean?"

Bastion thinks in his mind, with a serious tone, _"Based on my calculations, the chances of my victory are ninety-nine percent!"_

Chazz draws one card from his deck and says, with a cold serious tone, "All right, dork!" Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and declares, "I play my Front Change spell card! Now, I can swap out my Cannon Beetle for my ultimate monster! The Scissor Beetle!" Soon after, Assault Cannon Beetle lifts into the air, changes shape and confirmation and Combat Scissor Beetle (3600/1800) comes to the field in attack mode causing Bastion to yelp out in shock.

Naruto yells out, encouragingly, "Bastion, stay strong!"

Bastion thinks in his mind, _"If my calculations are correct, nothing you do Chazz can help you! I will win this duel!"_ But when he looks up at Sartorius and the SOL, he yelps out and thinks, nervously, _"Wait! But if I win, I won't get a chance to join the Society of Light!"_ The memories of his confrontation earlier come into his mind and Bastion thinks in his mind, _"So, the only way to prove that I'm good enough to join the Society is to lose!"_

Hinata says, worriedly, "What's wrong with Bastion? He looks nervous."

Ryoko calls out, concerned, "Hey, Bastion! What's the hell's the matter with you?!"

Bastion takes a deep breath and Sartorius's voice enters his mind by saying, telepathically, _**"Bastion! Do you want to prove yourself? Lose this duel and join my Society! Leave your friends behind!"**_

Chazz calls out, seriously, "All right! Combat Scissor Beetle, attack with Cross Slicer!" Combat Scissor Beetle launches its large scissor from its back right at Bastion's Warrior Atom.

Bastion thinks in his mind, _"If I activate my trap, I'll win the duel!"_

Sartorius's voice enters Bastion's mind, again, and he says, _**"You are not thinking about activating that trap card, are you? If you really want to be someone, you know what to do!"**_

Bastion says, lowly, "Give in."

As the attack gets closer, Naruto yells out, "Bastion, what are you doing?! Do something!"

Just then the rest of our heroes and heroines enter the room, Jaden yells out, "Bastion!" Just then the attack slams into Bastion's warrior, destroying it, and sending him flying while he loses 600 life-points.

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "Bingo! And my monster isn't done with you, yet, Bastion! Not by a long shot because you lose one thousand more life-points now!" Bastion then loses 1000 more life-points and his life-point meter drops the zero as he hits the dueling platform on his back. Soon after, Sartorius and the SOL members with him, our brainwashed heroes and heroines, walk towards the stairs on the platform while Chazz walks away.

When Bastion goes into a sitting position, Keiko says, stunned, "Wait! Bastion still had two trap cards out! He could have blocked it!"

Sakura asks, perplexed, "Then why didn't he?"

Aster comes up and says, with a serious tone, "It's simple. That's Sartorius's power. Like I said, the guy rarely duels and that's why he never loses because he forces them to duel themselves."

Sasuke says, seriously, "In a duel, he uses his enemies' own weaknesses against them like he did with Inuyasha."

Shippo yells out, angrily, "That creep! He'll pay!"

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "Shippo, don't! That asshole has Inuyasha in his control! With the pack of lies that bastard got into Inuyasha's head, he'll attack you, again and makes sure that you're dead!"

Shippo growls as he glares, angrily, at Sartorius and he thinks in his mind, _"I swear, you monster, you'll pay for what you did to Inuyasha, Melody, Kagome, and Bastion!"_ Within Bastion's mind, he thinks, as he walks towards a doorway, _"At last, now, I will be acknowledge and admired!"_ When Bastion opens the door within his mind, he sees a white light and tons of female SOL members.

The female SOL members say in unison, _**"We love you, Bastion! You are awesome!"**_

Bastion says, with a smile, _**"Thank you! All of you!"**_ Bastion steps into the door before his entire world becomes pitch white. Back in the 'Real World', a male SOL jacket falls onto Bastion and he gives a cold and emotionless look with his eyes.

Jaden asks, stunned, "Bastion?"

Just then a familiar male voice yells out, angrily, "You dope!" Just then Jaden is grabbed by the collar by a very angry Ryoko, with Naruto and Shippo glaring at him.

Ryoko yells at him, angrily, "Jaden! Why in the hell weren't you here for Bastion?! He needed you and you were just eating!"

Naruto yells at Jaden, angrily, "Sure, I love to eat, but that doesn't mean that we abandon our friends!"

Syrus says, nervously, "But…we didn't know."

Naruto's eyes start to become a bit red and he brawls out, angrily, "No damn kidding that you didn't know! You didn't ask Bastion!"

Shippo brawls out, angrily, "Didn't you see that he needed support?! If you were his true friends, you would have helped him!"

Sasuke says, seriously, "Ryoko, Naruto, Shippo, cut it out!"

Ryoko tells Sasuke, with an angered tone, "No! I won't! They claimed to be Bastion's true friends, but when they needed him most, they left him for food to get brainwashed by that freak! I love to eat, but I don't abandon my friends just for a damn meal, no matter how hungry I am."

Sakura tells Ryoko, "Ryoko, stop! We are all to blame for this! You and Naruto are right! All of us should have supported Bastion, but there is nothing we can do and fighting each other won't bring our friends back!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "That's what Sartorius wants us to do! Fight each other so we can be weaker to pick off!"

Naruto calms down and says, solemnly, "Yeah, you're right, Yusuke."

Jaden says, solemnly, "And you're right, Naruto, you too, Ryoko and Shippo. We should have been there for Bastion." As our group of heroes and heroines see him go to Sartorius and the other SOL members, Jaden looks at Sartorius with a dark serious look in his eye and his eyes begin to flash a hint of red causing him to say with a very low dark snarl, "Sartorius…" Jaden's and Jenny's bodies glowed red, which was noticeable by Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Sasuke, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Tenchi. Jaden says, in a dark angered snarl and with anger, rage and even bloodlust, "This is war."

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, Yusuke, Ryo, Jaden, and Naruto continues to run down the hallways and Yusuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I knew right from the back that Jay was getting pissed inside as everyone of our friends are getting brainwashed. Then, things were begun to get worse for us. Later, Cye and Tenten corner Ino and Sakura and forced them to duel and beat them. Then, how can we forget Sartorius's overrated scheme to bring my pal, Jaden into the Society of Light. He had Alexis do something that I'd probably expect from her 'former' roommates."_

**Flashback; At night in the 'White Dorm'**

Sartorius was once again looking at his tarot cards to see what was in store for him and his Society of Light, trying to see what the cards would tell him. He had failed in his attempt to gain control over the third person that would determine if the light would grace those dwelt in the darkness.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, seriously, _"The one known as Hassleberry who represents the Strength card seemed to have much more inner power than I had expected. The Temperance that stands for Yusuke Urameshi and The Fool that stands for Jaden Yuki has also seemed to have great power over the wheel of fortune with an ability that rivals the prince or Aster. However, if I am right if I can bind Jaden to my side it might be possible to bind the Strength to my side and have two sides of the triad aiding my plans. But I will need something to which I can gain his full devotion to the cause…"_

It was that reason that the fortune teller was using the tarot cards to uncover the path that destiny would be taking, knowing that each card if properly read could reveal the truth of the future. Shuffling the cards as he always did before a reading, he then began to deal out the cards in a classic tarot reading pattern as he had done hundreds of times before. Three cards were placed in a line flipped so that their backs were to him to help make the mystery of the future more impressive.

With his dealing finished, he turned over the first card and was not surprised that it was the Fool card once again in the upright position signaling Jaden's ability to affect Sartorius's fortunes. It was the unpredictable of the young man that made him dangerous to Sartorius, as Jaden had turned the prophecies that the manger had predicted on their ears. Even the mystical powers that should have bound the Slifer to him were deflected, allowing the red to return with much more powerful allies against the master of the Society of Light. Sartorius gasps in shock to see a hint of blackness on The Fool and The Pauper tarot card.

Sartorius thinks in shock, _"It appears that there's some darkness within Jaden and his sister, Jennifer Yuki. It also seems that it's separate from Jaden's and Jennifer's original selves."_ Sartorius turned to the other side of the line, he revealed the second card as following his gift's direction as the card known as the Sun sitting upright. Sartorius thinks in his mind, _"This is a midnight sun, a source of light that can banish the abyss of darkness that is Jaden Yuki. The only light of that kind on my side has to Alexis Rhodes, the closest friend of Jaden that has seen the light. In many ways she represents the light and joy that comes from the sun, but what is the best way for that light to drown out the darkness. What method would make her light welcoming rather than have it be rejected by one who is foolish enough to turn his back on the glory of destiny."_

Sartorius thought as he focused on the possibility that he might hold the key to unlock that which he desired. Sartorius thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This next card is the key for it shall unveil the methods that dear Alexis should use to make Jaden see the light, which will dispel the darkness within Jaden, then we'll work on getting his sister and the rest of the nonbelievers."_ Sartorius turned over the final card in the set so that he could plan his next move with his own view of the future. His eyes opened wide at the card that was sitting in front of him, for the card that he had was the upright Lovers card.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, _"The Lovers card, a symbol of romance, passion and sexuality that can bond two people together. An interesting turn of events that I had not thought of until the fate brought it into focus for me, I would not have planned this before and yet it now seems so obvious to me. Jaden, for all of his powers of dueling and connections to the world of spirits, is still just a teen. As such, he should have a weakness to a beautiful young woman who is interested in being more than friends. What I can not gain from power and truth, perhaps I might be able to gain from seduction."_ He then turned to collect the cards and placed them back in the deck as he placed them in the velvet that he kept them in as was the tradition.

He then turned to the intercom system that ran the length of the formerly Blue dorm that had been transformed into the Society of Light's White dorm, hitting the keys that would bring him the attention of one of his advisers. Or to be more exact, the one adviser that he had predicted would bring him the prize thought liberal uses of her natural attributes. He then spoke to the young woman in her room, "Miss Rhodes I have a very important mission for you to accomplish for me. Please come into my office so that I may discuss and inform you of the requirements that you will have to under take to complete this ordeal."

Alexis's voice booms from the intercom, _"Yes, sir!"_

Sartorius thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Even if she has to use everything she has to make sure that he is brought to our cause, even if it means using her own body as bait for my catch."_ He smiled as he came up with different plans that would hit the different nerves of this young man in just the right way to leave him off balance and open to induction.

Alexis traveled through the halls of the rededicated dorm known that she was about to in the presence of one of the wisest persons in the world, for he was the man that had shown her the light and had taught her that everything must obey the will of destiny. She thinks in her mind, _"I can't believe that I was so foolish to believe that we had a choice in our lives, that I was so small and closed minded to the reality of the world and the power of the divine will of the light. But know that I have seen the light, I know that I am merely one of a number of cogs that turn in motion with the wheel of fate. I can only dream that I can aid the luminous with its plans, and the best way that I can make that happen is by listening to my Master Sartorius."_

She soon arrived at the door of the office that Master Sartorius was using to peel the veil of the future back so that they may do the light's bidding. Knocking three times on the door firmly so that the sound could be hear through the door, she was greeted by the words, "Enter, Alexis."

Alexis walked into the white room that reflected so much of the new secret society that was growing in strength on the island as well as the world, the same shade of the all white version of the Duel Academy girl's uniform she wore in her submission to the radiance. She bowed to her master as she awaited the commands the he would give in his great knowledge of what her fate must be. She trusted in him to know what was best for her and what it was that she was meant to do with her life in regard to her duty to the light.

Alexis asks, curiously, "What may I do for you, Master Sartorius?" Whatever it was, she would do it in a moment for it would obvious be the right thing for her to do.

Sartorius tells Alexis, "Dear Alexis, the light has revealed to me an important mission that you must undertake for the wheel of fortune to continue turning in the right direction. I know that you have noticed that many of our plans have been…delayed by the actions of a certain duelist who is determined to defy fate, no matter how foolish that seems to us who know better. Every moment that we're opposed by him, is a moment that prevents the light from being felt by people across the world. But if we were to have him by our side, to have him as a member of the Society of Light, it would increase the speed that the wheel of fate turns to the embracing of the light by all. You mission is to convince him that it would be best to join us. Especially since you know him best among those that have seen the light." Sartorius said as he sat looking at her, waiting for her reaction to the news.

Alexis knew instantly whom it was that her master was telling her to convince to join the Society of Light, for there was one duelist that could beat any opponent that her master had sent against him even attempting to turn those foes into friends of his. One of her so-called friends that had yet to see the light, Jaden Yuki. Alexis asks Sartorius, in a cold plain voice, "What do you wanted me to do to convince Jaden, who was battling against the society and all that it stood for?" Alexis was starting to fear Jaden, because anytime she or anyone from the Society of Light's higher up's confronts him or Jenny in attempt to get him into the Society of Light, another side, a violent, of Jaden's and Jenny's comes out and gives her a ruthless bashing. Alexis believes that Jaden and Jenny were becoming more and more violent with her and her fellow Society members. She wondered what could be the cause of it. Even she, who's been trained under Lady Tsunade while a child and knew Tsunade's secret of getting super-strength, had received a ruthless beating by Jaden and Jenny Yuki's hands. After the beating the threat is always the same: she talks to anyone about this, her head will be used as a footstool and Sartorius's head is rolled from his shoulders. Of course, she has to keep quiet or her master would be dead.

Sartorius tells Alexis, "I want you to use the talents that fate have given you as a beautiful young woman and with granting young Jaden the gender that he has. I want you to try and seduce him so that he understands the benefits that he can gain for joining the light, including the attention of women such as yourself. To use your mind, body and soul to bind him to the wisdom that we have seen."

Alexis replies, with an unsure and cold tone, "I am willing to sacrifice anything to the light, even if that might be myself. But this mission will not be easy to complete, as Jaden seems to be a bit more immature than most of the boys on the island. Before and after I joined the society, boys would be falling all over in front of me. But Jaden seemed to be more focused on being my friend, rather than try and be my boyfriend. He has even been challenged by another student for the right to have my hand in marriage, and only competed in that duel because he loves to duels. He even had to ask what the word fiancée means, and I'm not sure if he is joking or not." The dirty blond woman awaited the reprimand that would come with fining fault with her master's plan, but it never came.

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Then it is fortunate that we have gained this glimpse into the future so soon, since this gives us some time to awaken Jaden's maturity then convince him of the power of the light before our mission must be completed. You will dedicate you life to this mission as long as it takes to show Jaden that which he must see, that he can not defeat destiny. If you must live in the red dorm, you will. If you must spend almost every waking moment by his side, it will be as if you are glued to him. If you must cheer for him even against those that I have sent, you will be the loudest voice there. I trust that you will find a way into his heart, one way or another." Sartorius spoke in his even tone as she nodded in agreement with her newest effort for that which she believed in.

Alexis replies, with a cold serious tone, "I will do as you ask, Master Sartorius. I will even force myself to love him if that would gain his trust for the society. Until the light is revealed to all the people of the world, I will live this mission with every ounce of my being. I will find a way to make it a success for you, Master Sartorius. I will begin immediately!" Alexis wonder if she can get to Jaden, with his friends, Yusuke Urameshi, Tyson Granger, Tyranno Hassleberry, Tenchi Masaki and Syrus Truesdale in the way.

Sartorius tells Alexis, with a serious tone, "But I must warn you to be careful…"

Alexis asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Sartorius says, "I've had a vision and it told me about darkness within Jaden and Jennifer Yuki. Another side of them if you will…it appears that the Yuki twins' personalities are like two sides in one body. One is the Jaden Yuki, you know, the clueless, naïve, immature and good-hearted one as well as Jennifer, except for the immature, naïve, and clueless part. However, there's another side of the twins…that could prove to be a threat to the Society of Light if it stays within the Yuki twins long enough. These other sides of the Yuki twins are darker and violent half. This other half enhances the Yuki twins' physical strength, speed and stamina. Someone who has gained super-strength like you from training under Lady Tsunade, can't defeat him in a fight. I'm sure that you had encountered it before."

Alexis nods her head, while remembering the brutal bashing that she got from Jaden's and Jenny's hands and this other side of Jaden's and Jenny's was what she fears the most. Alexis thinks in her mind, coldly, _"That would explain the super-strength that both Jaden and Jenny got."_ Alexis asks Sartorius, curiously, "Could there be a way that Jaden and Jenny got these other halves, master?"

Sartorius then replies, "That I don't know…what I do know is that once Jaden and Jenny Yuki sees the light, then that other side will be out of their bodies. But you have to make sure that you don't unleash that darker side."

Alexis nods her head and says, coldly, "Yes sir!"

**Flashback; In the morning at the Slifer Red Dorm**

Yusuke opens the door, with Kira, Jenny, Tyson, and Ryo coming in and Yusuke asks, "Hey, guys, wake up!?"

Yusuke, Jenny, Kira, Tyson, and Ryo walked up to Jaden's bed and they yell out shocked and angrily, "You!?"

Jaden was waking up as he opened his eyes only to see Alexis in his bed and surprised. Jaden yells out, stunned, "Huh?! Alexis?!" Jaden then rolls out of bed and onto the floor, in which waking Syrus, Tenchi and Hassleberry.

Syrus and Hassleberry jump out of their bunks and Syrus asks, sleepily, "Jay, what's the big idea of waking us up like that?"

Yusuke looks at Jaden's bed, sneers, and says, nastily, "See for yourself, guys." Tenchi, Syrus and Hassleberry look at Jaden's bed and gasp to see Alexis wearing a more seductive nightgown come out of Jaden's bed.

Kira yells at Alexis, angrily, "Okay, Rhodes, you better start explaining yourself!"

Jenny yells at Alexis, in a dark angered tone, "Yeah! What in the hell do you think that you are doing in my brother's bed, you slut?!"

Tyson says, in a deadly angered sneer, "And don't think that I haven't forgotten what you did to Hilary!?"

Alexis tells the annoyed former spirit detective, Kira, Tyson, Jenny, Syrus and Hassleberry worriedly, "It's not what you think!"

Yusuke snorts with a nasty tone, "Yeah, so what is it, 'Alexis'?!"

Alexis ignores Yusuke's nasty tone and says, acting to sound pretty scared, "I had a nightmare about Sartorius."

Jaden asks Alexis, curiously, "A nightmare?"

Alexis replies, with a mock solemn look on her expression and a mock fearful tone, "Yes. He came into my dreams and told me that I couldn't escape the Society of Light no matter how hard I tried. I am always a part of his 'Light' and he told I will get Jaden for him. When I woke up, I was here and then Sartorius's voice entered my mind telling me to bring Jaden to him. Even through I somehow broke free from his control, he still has a link with me and Sartorius is trying to make me take you to him, Jaden. I didn't know what to do! I was scared and I panicked! So, on pure instinct alone, I jumped in your bed out of fear!"

Tyson says, drolly, "Yeah. Nice excuse."

Kira says, drolly, "Yeah! We're not buying it! Tell us the real reason or we'll have beat it out of you!"

Jenny says, in a dark sneer, "Need any help."

Alexis says, with a serious tone a hint of her SOL coldness, "Look! I know that it is too hard to believe, but that's the truth! I know that it isn't like me, but I can't help!" Alexis thinks in her mind, cold plain tone, _"If I don't do something like my old naive self when I didn't believe in Master Sartorius and destiny, they will figure it out and my mission will be ruined."_ Alexis then kicks the side of the bed with a mock roar of frustration and she yelps out in pain as she holds on her injured foot. Jaden moves to Alexis, out his emotions for her, and holds her foot. Alexis says, in mock frustration, "Damn it! I hate this! I feel just like a pathetic little girl!"

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a nasty tone, _"Maybe that's what you are 'Alexis'. You might be fooling Jay here, but I'm not fooled! Being an ex-street punk and ex-spirit detective can give you a helpful insight into things like that. I hate to admit it, but I'm glad that toddler breath gave me the job or I might not have gotten better into seeing acts like this and I will find a way to prove it to Jay!"_

Jaden tells Alexis, with a reassuring tone, "Lex, don't worry. I believe about that brainwashing freak and I can tell you that I'll protect you as best I can."

Alexis tries her best to keep her emotions back about Jaden's 'brainwashing freak' comment about Sartorius and she tells him, with a mock worried tone, "Jaden, hello! Didn't you hear me?! Sartorius might still have a link with me and he is using me in my dreams to try to regain control of me and get you! What if…What if one minute you are with me at night and the next minute, you are wearing white?!"

Jaden tells Alexis, with his usual smile, "No way, Alexis! I'll never fall to Sartorius and the Society of Light! Especially in a duel, with all of you behind me as well as Neos and my Neo-Spacian friends, Sartorius and his Society of Light will be out of here before you can say 'Get your game on'!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, coldly, _"Typical Jaden. Naive as I was. But he will change his tune when he sees the light and comes to the Society of Light. And we can finally be together as we bask in the Light. And no one will stand in my way, especially those fucking half-demons, Yusuke and Kira, damned sister, Jenny, and their dorky friends, Tyson, Syrus and Hassleberry, and anyone else in my way! Jaden will be by my side in the Society of Light and no dorks are going to stop me from getting him!"_ Alexis then thinks in her mind, with a cold serious tone, _"But I have to be careful! Master Sartorius warned me that some great darkness is rising within Jaden and Jenny and manipulating his emotions and it can only be purged by the Light. If I'm not careful, I could release the side of Jaden that I don't want to see…"_ Alexis gets memories of Jaden's new anger and lashing out against her and SOL members come back.

Jaden then tells Alexis, "Alexis, how about if I stay with you tonight at your place as well as the next few evenings?"

Jaden's sister and six friends gasp in shock and Yusuke exclaims, stunned, "Jay, you can't be serious!"

Ryo says, with a serious tone, "Yeah, Jaden, have you gone insane!"

Hassleberry says, with a serious tone, "We can't trust her anymore! She could be an enemy spy!"

Kira says, in a nasty tone, "I say we report her to Chancellor Crowler with Hiei on our side!"

Jaden tells Yusuke, Ryo and Hassleberry, in a serious tone, "It isn't her fault! Sartorius is trying to get her back into the Society of Light! And it looks like that he is trying to get to me through her! Well, if Sartorius, he can try to get me!"

Yusuke says, with a nasty snort, "And he will if you stay with her."

Jaden tells Yusuke, with a serious tone, "Look I know that you don't believe her, but you are letting all this brainwashing get to you, guys! You've just got to have faith!"

Alexis puts her hands under Jaden's shirt, gently rubbing it, and she says, with a slight seductive, "Thanks, Jay. You're the greatest." Alexis kisses Jaden on the lips causing our Slifer Red hero to greatly blush while Yusuke, Kira, Jenny, Tyson, Hassleberry, and Syrus give nasty and distrustful expressions on their faces. On the meanwhile, Alexis gently puts her right hand down Jaden's pants causing Jaden's six friends and sister to get flustered with anger when they see that. On the meanwhile, what none of them knew is Atticus is getting all of this on videotape from their window while on a ladder.

Jenny thinks in her mind, in a dark serious tone, _"No! Something sticks and it's not Jay's dirty laundry!"_

Atticus thinks in his mind, slyly, _"Sissy would kill me if she knew that I was filming this of her, but I can't help to see my baby sister grow up into a fully grown woman and for once, trying to take a guy between the legs."_ Atticus then thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Through I can't get the feeling that my sister is not all that she appears to be."_

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, Yusuke, Ryo, Jaden, and Naruto continues to run down the hallways to the Obelisk Arena and getting close with Yusuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I knew right from the back that Alexis didn't get out of the Society of Light and Tyson, Ryo, Jenny, Kira, Syrus and Hassleberry agreed with me, but Jay didn't get it. From right then, more of my friends, namely, Sasuke, Naruto, Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, Tenchi, Kai, Neji, Lee, Keiko and my sis, Hikari, including Atticus agreed with me that Alexis was still with the Society of Light and the only way we could get some prove for Jaden was to get someone from the Society of Light to talk and we found the perfect 'white turkey'."_

**Flashback; In the mid-afternoon at the 'White Dorm' and three days after Alexis's 'departure' from the Society of Light**

At the 'White Dorm' in his room, Chazz Princeton was at his desk talking to Alexis, who was in her old Obelisk Blue uniform, about her mission to bring Jaden into the Society of Light from his PDA.

Chazz asks, in a cold serious tone, "So, how's it going?"

Alexis replies from the PDA with a cold annoyed tone, "What do you think? It keeps getting harder and harder for Jaden to crack! Worse of all, the others are getting suspicious of me, especially Yusuke, Kira, and Jenny. Anytime that I'm alone with Jaden, they're always there watching me. This time I've got a full proof plan that should work and keep Jaden's sister and friends away."

Chazz tells Alexis, in a cold serious tone, "You just keep your mind on the mission and don't let those dorks get to you. Not to mention, don't do anything that'll make Jaden and Jenny go crazy again." Chazz turns off his PDA and then the PDA buzzed and it revealed Sartorius's picture.

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Hello Chazz!"

Chazz jumps from his desk and says, "Master Sartorius, what can I do for you, sir!"

Sartorius tells Chazz, "I just want to tell you that you've done a good job for the Society of Light then I have a surprise for you."

Chazz asks, perplexed, "A surprise…"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Yes, Chazz, I surprise…come to the beach, alone and don't tell anyone about it!" Before Chazz could ask, Sartorius hung up on him.

**Flashback; At the beach**

At the beach, Chazz walked along the sand and by the shore land stood Sartorius with an evil sadistic smile on his face. Chazz walked towards his master and asks, "Master Sartorius!"

Sartorius tells Chazz, with an evil sly smile, "I'm so pleased that you've come, Mr. Princeton. Now about your surprise…"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice booms out, "You're about to get it, white geek!"

Before Chazz realized it, a form of strings had encircled him and holding him into place from both sides. Chazz looked in both sides to see Jin and Touya securing him tight. Chazz struggles to get free but no avail. Chazz looks at Sartorius, who disappears in smoke then revealed as Naruto Uzumaki.

Chazz yells at Naruto, in a cold angered tone, "You!"

Naruto laughs loudly and yells out, with an amused tone, "Surprise!"

Chazz tries to break from strings, but couldn't break free. Just then, Ryoko appears in front of Chazz and says, with a sly smile, "Hello!" Without warning, Ryoko bashes her fist to Chazz's stomach hard as Chazz gasps as blood came out of his mouth. Chazz fell on his knees as Kai, Sasuke, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Ryo, Ichigo, Syrus, Tenchi and Hassleberry came in front of Chazz.

Yusuke crossed his arms to his chest and says, with a sly smile, "Hello 'Chazz', it's been a while!"

Chazz gasps slowly and glares at Yusuke, saying, coldly, "What do you want, blue boy?"

Yusuke says, without losing his smile, "Oh nothing…I'm just wondering why 'Alexis' is all up in Jaden's face in a certain way that I'd expect from Alexis's 'former' roommates."

The question struck Chazz's head and Chazz replies, fearful, sounding cold and emotionless, "I-I don't know what you mean!"

Hikari kicks Chazz's chest, nearly breaking his ribs and making Chazz spit blood from his mouth. Hikari grabs Chazz by the collar and pulled him to her eye level and says, seriously, "You know exactly what we're talking about, Princeton!"

Chazz replies, fearful, sounding cold and emotionless, again, "I-I still don't know what you're talking about! Alexis Rhodes is a proven traitor to the Light and Master Sartorius!"

Ichigo punches Chazz's gut hard and yells out, angered, "Don't give me that bullshit! I know for a fact the way Alexis is acting towards Jaden isn't her usual behavior, before she was brainwashed by you! So, speaking of which, I still owe you those punches for converting her in the first place!"

Hassleberry tells Chazz, in a serious tone, "And you better starting talking otherwise…you'll learn the full extent of our anger, son!"

Chazz replies, with a cold serious tone, "I still don't know and even if I did know, there's no way are you dorks gonna get it out of me! I don't care how strong you are or what kind of powers you have! Now, let me go or else!"

Ryoko cracks her knuckles and she says, with a sly grin, "Is that a threat? Please say that it is, geek."

Chazz gulped and thinks in his mind, fearfully, _"You just had to open your big mouth, didn't ya, Princeton!"_

Yusuke says, with a serious tone, "This won't take long! You'll be talking when we're through with you."

Hassleberry tells Yusuke, with a nasty tone, "Let me give you a hand there, Yusuke."

Sasuke tells Chazz, seriously, "Last chance, Princeton!"

Ichigo tells Chazz, in a nasty tone, "Talk or taste pain!"

Chazz gulps again and says, fearfully, sounding cold and emotionless, "D…do your worse! Beat me up for all I care!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Only because you asked for it, white geek!"

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, Yusuke, Ryo, Jaden, and Naruto runs towards the Obelisk Arena and getting closer and closer and Yusuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Then, me, Kari, Ryoko, Ichigo, Ryo, Sasuke, Naruto and Hassleberry proceeding on pounding Chazz until we get a confession out of him. I guess that being in the Society of Light had made Chazz braver or dumber than he usually is, because he still won't talk."_

**Flashback**

After several minutes of getting bashed and thrashed by Yusuke, Hikari, Ryoko, Ichigo, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hassleberry, Chazz slumped to the ground on his back, with his white uniform torn all of the place, his pants cut in multiple places, his sleeves have several cuts, his neck is badly bruised from being choked with finger impression and black blues on her neck, a nasty black and blue on his right cheek, and his lip is badly cut. Hikari leaps in the air and slams her knee to Chazz's chest causing him to loudly groan out in pain as he coughs some blood from his mouth and one of his ribs is broken.

Hikari gets off of Chazz's chest and rams her right foot hard to Chazz's gut causing him to loudly groan out in major pain. Hikari takes her foot from Chazz's gut as Ryoko went grabs Chazz by the collar, then pulls him up to her eye level and sneers, nasty, "Why don't you just tell us then other going through with this pain?"

Chazz tells Ryoko, in a cold nasty tone, "Fuck off, space pirate!"

In response, Ryoko bashes Chazz's gut and throws him back. His back bounced from the sand and he landed on his side by Yusuke's feet. Yusuke kicks Chazz's back hard enough for Chazz's body to propel from the ground and landed on his stomach. Hikari walks towards Chazz's body and kicks his side for him to turn over, with Chazz groaning in pain. Hikari drove her heel to Chazz's chest hard and Chazz groans in pain as blood came out from his mouth.

Hikari tells Chazz, shoving her heel to his chest further, "What is 'Alexis' up to?"

Chazz croaks out, weakly, "How…the hell…am I…suppose to know?"

Hikari says, angrily, "You asked for it, Princeton!"

Touya yells out, "Hikari, wait!" Everyone turned to Touya and the ice master says, "All of you have been doing this the wrong way."

Syrus asks, curiously, "What do you mean, Touya?"

Touya says, plainly, "What I mean, Sy, is that Princeton isn't in the mood to talk if we give him the right motivation."

Hassleberry says, perplexed, "We're not following…"

Sasuke gasps and says, with a sly smile and tone, "I see what Touya's saying! It's like with the eggs and hens!"

Naruto asks, perplexed, "I don't get it!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "I see what…"

Hikari looks at Chazz and places a sly smile that scares Chazz. Hikari says, with a sly tone, "I see it! Like for example…the henhouse represents the 'White Dorm'…"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "…where the Society of Light represents the hens…"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "Oh Ho! Ho! Ho! Where Sartorius represents the egg!"

Chazz gasps in shock and yells out, in a cold serious tone, "I'm not letting you dorks anywhere near Master Sartorius!" Hikari slams her heel to Chazz's chest hard and Chazz groans in pain and Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Funny how irony works, Princeton!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "That's right! See, we haven't forgotten about what happened in Domino where you kidnapped my girlfriend, Syrus, Hilary and Hassleberry!"

Syrus yells at Chazz, angrily, "Not to mention being turned into a compact car!"

Hassleberry yells at Chazz, angrily, "Not to mention a T-Rex!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "However, we're willing to leave him alone if you tell us what 'Alexis' is up to with Jay! Basically, Chazzy, you have no choice! Isn't that what you white geeks are always saying?"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "If you don't talk, then 'Master Asshole' will be our personal punching bag!"

Jenny asks Chazz, "What's it going to be, Chazz? If you talk, Sartorius is left unharmed, if you don't then he'll be needs an extreme makeover when we're through with him."

Chazz growls knowing that he has no choice and yells out, in a begging tone, "Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt Master Sartorius!"

Ryo says, in a serious tone, "Good! Now starting talking!"

Chazz says, lowly, "Alexis is planning on seducing Jaden into the Society of Light!"

Syrus yells out, "WHAT!?"

Kai says, perplexed, "Seducing Jaden?"

Yusuke says, "I didn't think that was possible for someone like Jaden Yuki."

Hikari then says, "Hell…I didn't think that Alexis was the flirting type."

Jenny says, in a dark serious tone, "But still it sickens me if some perverted Society Geek is touching my bro!"

Hassleberry says, "No joke! She's goin' down!"

Chazz yells out, "No! Please, don't say anything to Jaden!"

Yusuke asks, "Why the hell not!? He needs to know what's going on!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "If you need to know, dork, it's about Jaden's other side. Haven't you losers notice something strange about Jaden and Jenny…well stranger…like say their new tempers?"

Hikari says, "There was that time at the hotel where you white dorks were staying at and Jaden bashed you and 'Alexis' to the ground, because you geeks kidnapped our friends."

Yusuke says, "And the time that 'Alexis' accused Jay on spying on her and forced him to duel that game host dork, Bob Banter. Then, after the duel, we saw Jaden bashing that white bitch all around the hallway hard, then again I don't blame him. If someone accused me of doing that, I'd do the same thing."

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "There you see, if Jaden knows about those things then that other side of him will be brought out give Alexis a real bashing."

Yusuke says, nastily, "Good, it'll probably teach that white bitch a lesson on why not to use seduction as a last resort."

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Not to mention, it'll give that brainwashing asshole, Sartorius, reason why not to use our friend's body as a display case!"

**Flashback; Later that day**

Jaden enters Alexis's room and doesn't find her anywhere in her room.

Jaden calls out, concerned, "Alexis! Alexis, I'm here! Where are you?!" Jaden then thinks he hears Alexis's giggle and he calls out, "Alexis?!" He moves on and doesn't notice Alexis's Obelisk Blue uniform, which she is using for a disguise instead of her Obelisk WHITE uniform, hidden under the chair. Jaden then goes into the hot spring that Chazz made for a bathroom within the redesigned dorm room and yelps out in shock to see Alexis, standing with her back towards him and totally nude, her lower 'areas' covered by the water, in the hot spring.

Alexis thinks in her mind, coldly and with cold sly smile on her lips, 'Gotcha, Jaden!' Alexis looks at Jaden, gives a mock scream, and she yells at him, with mock indignantly while covering her breasts and chest, "What in the hell do you think you are doing, Jaden?!"

Jaden tells Alexis, nervously, "No! No! This isn't what you think!" Alexis then rises out of the water, allowing him to see plenty of her body, and Jaden blushes causing him to yelp as he turns his head back, backing away from Alexis as he hears her get out of the water and getting a nearby towel, drying herself off, before putting another towel around her waist and chest, covering a good portion of her breasts, but exposing enough so that Jaden could see. Alexis then moves towards Jaden, who backs through the hallway and into the living room.

Alexis asks, with a mental cold sly grin and a mock annoyed tone, "What am I supposed to think, Jaden?" Soon enough, Alexis masterfully backs Jaden into the cough, forcing him to sit down on the couch while he puts his hands up in defense for the possible beating to come.

Jaden tells Alexis, nervously, "Hey, Alexis, you were the one that called me to meet with you?"

Alexis replies, in a mock confused tone, "I did?" Alexis then says, with a sly smile, "Oh, yeah, right. I did. My bad, Jay."

Jaden then lowers his guard, looks at Alexis, couldn't help to blush at Alexis's body wrapped only in a towel, and Jaden tells Alexis, "I'm sorry that burst in on you like that…"

Alexis tells Jaden, with a reassuring tone, "Sorry, Jaden, I should have told you that I was going to take a morning shower after you left this morning. Through it was unusual for you to leave so early in the morning."

Jaden tells Alexis, "Well, it is the weekend with no classes and this whole 'thing' you know with the Society of Light and all…"

Alexis tells Jaden, with a sly smile, "Has gotten you thinking, huh? I'm surprised about you actually thinking, but then again, you never cease to amaze me, Jay."

Jaden says, nervously, "Thanks…I think." Jaden then asks Alexis, curiously, "So, why did you call me over, Alexis?"

Alexis then thinks in her mind, with a cold sly tone, _"I've got him right where I want him. I've got to make sure that I play this right and I will have lured him into the Society of Light and away from his dorky friends. And at long last, Jaden will be by my side while we bask in the Light."_ Alexis then with a slight seductive manner goes over to Jaden and sits by him, making our Slifer Red hero nervous with Alexis's current attire. Alexis then puts her right hand by Jaden's left leg, making Jaden blush even more nervous, and Alexis says, her tone sounding more seductive, "Well, Jay, I wanted to talk about you and me."

Jaden asks, surprised and nervously, "Us?"

Alexis tells Jaden, with a seductive tone, "Do you see any other guys with Slifer Red blazers around here?"

Jaden replies, "Well…" Jaden looks around for someone and Alexis gives a loud mental groan within her own mind.

Alexis thinks, with a cold sly tone, _"Typical Jaden. Always doing goofy stuff like that. It tends to be pretty annoying, but why…why does it give me a warm feeling?"_ Alexis gives herself a mental slap and she thinks, coldly, _"Get a hold of yourself, girl! Remember your mission for Master Sartorius! You need to get Jaden by any means possibly, including your body."_ Alexis tells Jaden, with a sigh, "Jaden, there is only you."

Jaden replies, nervously and with a sweatdrop, "Yeah, I guess you are right…" Just then Alexis shuffles even closer to Jaden and leans her head forward towards Jaden's face, so, her eyes are looking at his causing Jaden to get a better close up view of her body. Jaden replies, "Uh…Alexis…What are you doing?"

Alexis asks Jaden, in an enticing manner, "What's the matter, Jay? Never seen a girl this close without much covering her before?"

Jaden replies, nervously, "Actually, yes…" Seeing Alexis in this state of 'dress' causing Jaden to get somewhat aroused and causing a slight bulge to come out of his pants, which is noticed by Alexis causing her to give a mental sly grin.

Alexis tells Jaden, with a seductive grin and enticing tone, "Well, this is your lucky day, Jay." Alexis then puts her hands on his shoulders and pulls him towards her while she tells him, seductively, "I think that you are one of the greatest duelists I've ever seen and it shows. You are one of the top students of our academy and one of the best. I feel that your awesome talents are wasted here in Slifer Red."

Jaden tells Alexis, nervously, "Thanks for the words, Alexis. But I really like it here in Slifer Red. I love the blazing passion of red."

Alexis tells Jaden, with a seductive smile and enticing tone, "Oh, is that the only thing that you love?" Jaden then becomes totally flush as Alexis skillfully sits on his lap and wraps her legs around his waist and moves her lips closer to his before they connect in a passionate kiss. Alexis gently forces her tongue into Jaden's mouth, tasting every nook and carnie of Jaden's saliva and mouth, while wrapping her arms around Jaden's back and shoulders. Jaden is surprised by Alexis's actions, but soon gets into the kiss with Alexis and puts his hands on her sides covered by the towels. On the meanwhile, Atticus is watching from his 'secret location' while the camera he snuck into the room is taping everything. However, while they were kissing, Jaden can feel that Alexis's kiss felt kind of…kind of…cold.

When they break off from the kiss, Jaden says, breathless, "Wow."

Alexis asks Jaden, in a mock curious, "Is that your first kiss from a girl?"

Jaden says, nervously, "The one that you gave me, Lex. Yeah."

Alexis asks Jaden, seductively, "How did it feel?"

Jaden says, a bit nervously, "Pretty sweet. Through it did feel a bit cold…"

Alexis quickly tells Jaden, to change the subject, "Have you ever seen a girl's breasts before?"

Jaden tells Alexis, nervously, "No! No way! I never even watched a dirty move!"

Alexis replies, seductively, "Really?" Alexis then gently lowers the towel from her body to reveal her breasts causing Jaden to widely flush and Alexis puts Jaden's right hand on her left breast and she says, enticingly, "Go on, Jay. I won't mind."

Jaden replies, nervously, "Sure, Lex." Jaden then gently fondles and massages Alexis's breasts causing her to moan out and Jaden asks, curiously, "How is that, Alexis?"

Alexis replies, giving slight moans of pleasure, "Mmm…That's pretty good, Jay. Not bad for a beginner." Alexis then kisses Jaden's neck and collarbone while he continues to massage Alexis's breasts. Alexis then licks Jaden's left ear with her tongue and when she looks at him, eye to eye, she can see the some of the lust and desire for her in his eyes. Alexis thinks in her mind, coldly, _"Well, it is a start. I think deep down Jaden really does want me. All I have to do is keep going until I bring it all out and then he will be putty in my hands."_ But then Alexis sees some kind of great caring in his eyes for her, a warm feeling in her heart comes in for a brief moment, and Alexis shakes it off, thinking, coldly, _"What in the hell?! I can't let myself get distracted! I have to do for the sake of Master Sartorius and the Society of Light as well as Jaden! Like Master Sartorius says told me: The only way to save the world and mankind from the darkness is to bring Jaden into the Light. And along with the world, Jaden will be saved from the darkness within him like Master Sartorius warned me about and then we can finally be together. But until then I can't let myself get distracted from my mission."_

Jaden tries to say, "Lex…?" However, Alexis kisses him passionately on the lips and moves her left hand to his groin, finding a slight bulge there. And like her fellow female SOL members told her, just give his 'little soldier' as Hassleberry would call it a gentle rub, and you can make a man putty in your hand with passion and desire. Alexis did just that and uses her hand to gently rub the bulge with her left hand causing Jaden to moan in her moan causing her to give a mental cold sly grin.

Alexis thinks in her mind, with a cold sly tone, _"That's it, Jay. Don't hold back. Give in to your desire for me and we will be together…in the Society of Light where you belong at last."_ Alexis then goes into a duel with Jaden's tongue during the passionate kiss and Jaden gently forces Alexis's tongue into her mouth causing him to taste every bit of her mouth. Alexis is surprised by this, but she gives another cold mental sly grin, knowing that Jaden is getting more and more into this 'make-out moment'. Alexis puts her other hand into Jaden's shirt and gently rubs it to make him more aroused than ever. However, after a few minutes, the door to the room was kicked open, hard and Jaden and Alexis break from the kiss to see none other than Yusuke Urameshi, Jenny Yuki, and Ryoko Hakubi, with enraged looks on their face coming through the door and Jenny with a dark enraged expression on her face.

Jenny disappears then reappearing behind Alexis and slams her right foot to Alexis's head and throwing her away from Jaden and slams her to the ground. Jenny yells at Alexis, with a dark enraged tone, "Get the hell away from my brother, you white hussy!"

Alexis groans out in pain and she calls out, with annoyed tone with some of her coldness, "Yusuke, Ryoko, Jenny, what in the hell do you three think that you are doing?!"

Yusuke tells Alexis, with an enraged tone, "Don't give me that, bitch! We didn't trust you and we knew we were right! I found out that you are on a mission from Sartorius to bring Jaden into the Society of Light! This whole 'betrayal' thing was a ruse to get you closer to Jaden to seduce into the Society of Light through his inexperience in sex and relationships, you fucking white whore!"

Alexis replies, with a strong and angered tone with a hint of her coldness, "Prove it, Yusuke!" Ryoko then comes into the room and dragging a badly beaten Chazz Princeton with his white uniform badly torn up and throws him to the floor in front of them. Alexis silently gasps in shock and horror and Jaden gives a greatly confused look.

Ryoko replies, with a nasty tone, "Oh, I've got proof! I got it from the horse's mouth namely that asshole's second in command, this fucking white fake who's supposed to be Chazz Princeton! I made sure to threaten your damn 'Master' to make sure that he told me the whole plan that you would use your body and Jaden's inexperience in sex to seduce him right into the Society of Light! Nice try, bitch!"

Chazz says, weakly, "S-S-Sorry, Alexis…they threatened Master Sartorius…I had to tell them…" Bam! Alexis knew right then and there that the plan was done for! Alexis looked at Jaden and when he started to realize that this was all a trick, his expression became the one that Alexis didn't want to see.

Jaden growls as the anger, rage and bloodlust appeared in his face and Alexis says, worriedly, "Jay…"

Jaden jumps onto his feet and charges angrily and kicks Alexis's chin and throws her to the wall, which she slumps to the ground. Jaden says, in a dark angered tone, "You fucking bitch! Seducing me! That's low even for you!"

Alexis groans as she gets up onto her knees and she tells Jaden, weakly, "Oh come on…it's not like…you didn't enjoy that…! I was only trying to get you into the Society of Light!"

Jaden yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Now, it's going to take me weeks to get rid of the Society stink that you placed on me, YOU FUCKING SLUT!!"

Alexis winched at Jaden's nasty words and Jenny says, in a dark snarl, "Enough of this! It's time to time this bitch learn in manners!"

Yusuke says, in a sly grin, "Hey, nice knowing ya, slut!" Yusuke walks away with Ryoko following while dragging Chazz's battered form away from the room.

Alexis says, in a cold snarl, "Oh great!" Jaden and Jenny looked at her with dark angered glares, which Alexis notices, even though nothing was covering her body, she knew that she was going to die. Jaden and Jenny then use incredible new super-speed to vanish as if they teleport and the next thing that she knew is that Jaden slams his right kneecap into Jaden's face, giving her one bloody nose. Jaden then grabs her by the neck and flings her into the wall. Jenny rams her kneecap into Alexis's chest causing her to cough out blood and breaking several of her ribs. Jenny yells out, with a deadly venomous tone, "You fucking whore! You placed your fucking hands on my brother! That's the last straw, you bitch! You are so dead!!!" Jenny then slams Alexis's face right into the wall, giving her a bloody gash on her forehead. She bashes her in the face with multiple punches, giving her a bloody lip and multiple bloody cuts as well as black and blues on her face and neck.

Jenny drops Alexis to the ground and Jaden then grabs Alexis by the throat, choking her, and he says, with a dark deadly venomous tone, "You fucking whore! I'm going to enjoy beating you to the ground!" Jaden, with incredible new super-strength, launches Alexis to another wall on the other side of the room and she crashes into them with a sickening 'thud' greatly cracking the wall. Alexis struggles to get to her feet from the blow, but then Jenny, with her new super-speed, goes up to Alexis and rams her right fist into Alexis's chest causing her to cough out blood as another two of her ribs are broken. Jenny then continues her ruthless assault by helping Jaden twisting Alexis's arms until two 'snaps' were heard and Alexis cries out as her arms were broken.

Jaden then knocks Alexis into the air and leaps into the air. He then ruthless batters her naked form with multiple punches and kicks as he gives her multiple bumps, black and blues, and cuts on his face, neck, and arms. Jaden then sends Alexis to the ground and in which she lands on her back with another sickening 'thud' causing her to lose air from her body as another rib is broken. Soon after, Jaden and Jenny drops down and rams their kneecaps into Alexis's chest causing her to cry out in pain as another rib is broken.

Jaden the grabs Alexis by the throat with his left hand and he says, with a dark venomous tone, "What did you think was going to happen, bitch?! How does it feel?! How does it feel to be helpless, you fucking whore?!" Jaden then launches Alexis into the ground, causing her to grunt. Jaden and Jenny prepare cracks their knuckles and Jenny says, with a dark venomous tone, "Now, it is time for you to leave this place and this world in pieces, bitch!" However, Ryo, Yusuke, Rowen, Hikari, and Ryoko came into the room and they gasp in horror. They dashed over to Jaden and Jenny to restrain them from killing Alexis.

Yusuke tells Jaden and Jenny, "That's enough, guys. You don't want to kill her in cold blood."

Jaden looks at Alexis, who was groaning in pain, and says, darkly, "We're keeping you alive for now, but don't make any more mistakes. If you try to pull the same stunt twice or even think about going to Crowler for help then, I swear the only thing you'll be seeing is the dead corpse of your master! Got it, bitch!" Jaden then spits at Alexis's face and kicks her side hard.

**End Flashback**

Back at the present, Yusuke Urameshi, Ryo Sanada, Jaden Yuki, and Naruto Uzumaki arrives at Obelisk Arena and Yusuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Afterwards, it got worse…soon the Society of Light took Ryuko and Rowen and made them into one of them. I realized that Keiko was acting like her usual self, lately. Kira, Kari, Alister, and I wanted to know what's up with her and she says that she's fine…"_ Yusuke wipes away the tears from his eyes and thinks in his mind, _"…until I heard from Yoruichi that Keiko, along with Mia, Syrus and Hinata was planning on destroying the Society of Light by themselves…"_ Soon enough, Yusuke, Ryo, Jaden and Naruto manages to arrive at the edge of Obelisk Arena and finds Jenny, Sasami, Ryoko, Hikari, Kira, Ryoko, Tenchi, Washu, Hassleberry, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Neji, Sasuke, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Lee standing at the forward edge of the entrance, inside of the arena area, and with looks of horror on their faces.

Hikari turns back when she hears heard footsteps, she gasps in shock, and she exclaims, stunned, "Yusuke! Jaden! Naruto! Ryo!" Jenny, Sasami, Ryoko, Hikari, Kira, Ryoko, Tenchi, Washu, Hassleberry, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Neji, Sasuke, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Lee look behind them and gasp to see Yusuke, Jaden and Naruto panting and wheezing as they tries to catch their breaths.

Yusuke, Ryo, Jaden and Naruto run towards their non-brainwashed friends and Ryo exclaims, "Let us through!"

As the four boys runs past their non-brainwashed friends, who are unable to stop them, Tyson exclaims, worriedly, "Guys, wait!" However, it was too late. Yusuke, Ryo, Jaden and Naruto gasp in pure horror at what they see next and stop right in their tracks. In front of them, the three finds Alexis attack Keiko and Mia directly with her Cyber Angel Benten and Dakini, Inuyasha attacking Syrus's monster with his Gilford of Legend, and Melody attacking Hinata directly. Causing the four duelists' life points drop to zero as their world was turned white.

Ryo calls out, fearfully, "Mia!"

Naruto yells out, horrified, "Hinata!"

Yusuke yells out, horrified, "Keiko, no!"

Soon after, Keiko and Hinata opened their eyes, but each pair held a hint of coldness as Sartorius made their way towards them.

Yusuke says, lowly, "Dear god…dear god…no…please no…"

Hikari ran towards her brother and says, solemnly, "Yusuke, I'm sorry…that you had to see this…"

Our heroes and heroines are in total disbelief of what they see as Ryo, Jaden, Yusuke, and Naruto fall to their knees in total disbelief.

Jaden says, lowly and horrified, "No…Not Sy, too…"

Hassleberry says, solemnly, "I'm sorry, Sarge."

Tyson tells Jaden, with an angered tone, "Those assholes used what happened to Zane to mess up with his head. Syrus would have won if Sartorius didn't use his mind-games on him." Jaden's eyes widen and his anger and rage start to peak as his expression turns into one of great anger and rage.

Our heroes and heroines can only watch in disbelief as Syrus, Keiko, Mia, and Hinata go up to Sartorius and Sartorius tells them, with an evil sly smile, "Welcome to the Society of Light, my friends."

Hinata says, with a cold smile, "Thank you, Master Sartorius. Now, we see the errors of our ways."

Mia says, with a cold smile of her own, "We'll be delighted to go on the path of Light."

Sartorius tells Syrus, with an evil sly smile, "And don't worry, Mister Truesdale, your brother will return from this 'Hell Kaiser' that he has becomes."

Syrus says, with a cold plain tone, "Thank you, sir. I know with the power of Light and destiny on my side, he will back to normal and by our side."

Inuyasha tells Keiko, coldly, "I can say that you see the truth about Yusuke's fucking cousin."

Keiko nods her head and says, with a cold serious tone, "That's right, Inuyasha. I thought Kagome was a good person, but I see her for the backstabbing traitor that she is. I won't let her lead Yusuke into the darkness."

Melody says, with a cold sly smirk, "Speaking of whom, guess who is here?" The SOL members look in our heroes' and heroines' direction as many of them, excluding the kneeling Ryo, Naruto, Jaden, and Yusuke. Soon enough, the group of SOL members, which now includes Mia, Keiko, Hinata, and Syrus, comes towards them.

As they approached, time seems to slow down from Jaden, Naruto, Ryo, and Yusuke.

Within Naruto's mind, he can remember the days with all of the times that the people of his village, the Hidden Leaf Village, abused and mistreated him because of the Nine-Tailed Fox within him, even through he didn't know it at the time. However, he remembers that Hinata never did and she continued to care no matter what he did and what pranks he pulled. He remember when he learned about the Nine-Tailed Fox within from that traitor, Izuka, when he tricked him to get the Forbidden scroll of the Hidden Leaf Village, his times with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke during their missions as a team, the Chunin exam, the attack on the Hidden Leaf Village by Orochimaru, his battle with Gaara, who has the One-Tailed Sand Demon sealed inside of him at the time, and all of the adventures that he had with his friends and the people that he cared about. Soon after, the images of Sartorius, what he had done to his friends, new and old, came into his mind. And it filled himself with something beyond enemies like Orochimaru have ever done: Hatred. Naruto felt pure undying hatred and malice for Sartorius and for what he has done to everyone that he cared about and innocent people, which is something he never felt before. As he continued to think these thoughts, his eyes began to turn red and animal-like as the seal on his chest begins to glow under his clothes.

For Jaden, on the meanwhile, the memories of his childhood with Jenny, Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, Keiko, and the others, to his days at Duel Academy, from the entrance exam, the times he met Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, and Alexis with Jenny, the adventures during the school year, the School Duel, the Shadow Riders, and the final duel with Zane at the end of Jaden's first year. Just then Jaden sees Sartorius and what he has done to his friends, new and old, and his anger grows causing his features to twist into a scowl as his eyes glow red with demonic marks starting to appear on his face.

For Yusuke, the memories of his childhood with Kira, Hikari, Keiko, TK, Matt, Tenchi, Ichigo, Kagome, Jaden, Jenny, Alister, and the others come into his mind, Keiko risking her life to save his soulless body during his trial to come back to life, Keiko being the one to provided the kiss to bring him back to life, Keiko always being there for during his Detective work, and Keiko waiting for all that time in Demon World for him. However, the images of what Sartorius end his mind like it does for Jaden and Naruto. And the pure anger, rage, and malice towards Sartorius were beyond comparison. None of his enemies before could put the rage, hatred, and anger in his heart like he did. Yusuke's body starts to quiver and shake as he snarls under his bangs.

Ryo, at this time, is also feeling anger and rage, not only at the loss of his friends, but at the loss the others friends to Sartorius. His memories of his friends are also many as well with the battles that they faced with the evil armored warriors and all the evil enemies that they faced, like Talpa and his evil Dynasty.

When the group of SOL members comes close, Kuwabara says, with a serious tone, "Back off! You are not getting Urameshi, Yuki, or any of us! You will have to go through me first!"

Keiko says, with a cold plain tone, "Stop it, Kuwabara! Master Sartorius didn't do anything to us! He just showed us the Light and the truth, especially about that wench for a cousin of Yusuke's!"

Hikari yells out, annoyed, "Kagome is no wench! She is a good person!"

Melody says, with a cold nasty tone, "That cousin of yours is nothing, but a backstabbing traitor! She broke my brother's heart and the rest of you will be next! She would give a fuck about her 'half-demon' family!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold angered tone, "Wouldn't surprise me if that whore betrays you next!"

Sakura, who was wearing a female SOL member uniform, says, with a cold serious tone, "And with that damn fox within Naruto, she might try to get him killed just because of that thing that he was cursed with!"

Ino, who was wearing a female SOL member uniform, asks, curiously, "What do you mean, Sakura?"

Sakura says, with a cold plain tone, "I will explain when we bring Naruto into the Society of Light where he will be safe!"

Sasuke says, with a determined tone, "No! Naruto may be an idiot, but you are not corrupting someone like him by that madman and his lies!"

Alexis says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Master Sartorius is a great man and he should be respected!"

Sartorius tells Alexis, with an evil sly smile, "Calm Miss Rhodes. They shall see the truth in time."

Just then Yusuke's voice calls out, with a low enraged tone, "Don't count on it, asshole!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Ryo, Yusuke, Jaden, and Naruto rising to their feet with Yusuke and Jaden glowing red and Naruto is surrounded by a powerful red chakra.

Kurama yells out, stunned, "That's demonic energy that all of them are producing! I understand Yusuke, but why Naruto and Jaden?"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Damn! That's not good! Naruto has been pushed over the edge! The power of the Nine-Tailed Fox within him is taking over! If he goes berserk, I don't know what he will do!"_

Naruto says, with a low demonic tone in his voice, "Get ready, you son of a bitch! For what you done…!!!" Naruto raises his eye to reveal red demonic eyes and he yells out, with demonic tone, "…YOU WILL DIE!!!" Just then Yusuke, Naruto, and Jaden scream out in power as their red auras produce high winds that throw the group back.

"**Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!**"

Just then Ryo's form is bathed in blazing and rage fire forcing everyone to cover their eyes while his Obelisk Blue uniform is ripped from his body as his Wildfire armor was wrapped around his body, allowing everyone to see, but this time, he is different. His eyes, instead of confident and strength, are filled with anger, rage, and hate.

Yusuke screams loudly which can be heard through out the room as his demonic aura got bigger. His hair had dyed white and grew by a lot and marks appeared onto his arms and face, turning him into his Ma-zoku form and a VERY pissed off one.

Jaden screams loudly which could rival Yusuke's as his Slifer Red uniform was torn off and his brown hair had grown ferociously as it was turned from brown to white, his brown eyes was turned from brown to golden like Inuyasha and Melody's, his usual Japanese skin became chocolate brownish and black with two blood red stripes on each of his cheeks. Jaden's hands were formed as claws that were a bit shorter than Inuyasha's. Just then, Jaden's body had glow red as he was now wearing a battle uniform, similar to Tenchi's Jurian battle uniform that he wears in Tenchi Muyo, except it was sleeveless, with black metallic gantlets that stretches from his wrist to just before his elbows, with black fingerless leather fighting gloves on his hands with Jurian symbols in crimson red, the 'pants' of the battle uniform which was dark blue, and crimson red boots on his feet.

Naruto gives an ear piercing scream as the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox flows through him creating a huge whirlwind! Soon enough, Naruto's 'transformation' begins as he reaches his 'three tailed' stage and starting to move to the 'four tailed' stage and forcing our non-brainwashed heroes and heroines to keep away from him because of the dangerous energy he is producing while the SOL members struggle to stay on their feet from the high winds that Naruto's dangerous energy is produces, but Sartorius doesn't seem to be effected.

Kurama gasps in shock as he looked at Jaden, "Those marking! It can't be..."

Kira yells out, shocked, "Oh shit! Our bro just went Ma-zoku!"

Hikari says, stunned, "Big time!"

Inuyasha states, stunted, "Oh shit! I'm picking up the scent of demon coming from Jaden and Naruto!"

Chazz yells out, perplexed, "Demon!?"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, you need to get out of here! While Naruto is under the influence of the Nine-Tailed Fox, he is totally out of control!"

Tenten yells out, stunned, "The Nine-Tailed Fox?! I thought that the Fourth Hokage got rid of that demon!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "He did! But he could only seal it away within someone! He sealed in a newborn baby and that was Naruto! The elders and all adult members in our village know this truth and it was kept from Naruto until over two years when that traitor, Izuka told Naruto the truth against the decree of the Third Hokage. I'm one of the few non-adult villagers to know the truth about Naruto!"

Ino calls out, "Okay, but now what?!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "Big trouble! That's what!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a serious tone, "Naruto, get a control of yourself! Don't let the Nine-Tailed Fox take you over! Get a hold of yourself or you will lose yourself, you fool!"

Naruto brawls out in a demonic tone, "SHUT THE HELL UP, SASUKE!!! HE IS GOING TO DIE TODAY AND THERE IS NOTHING HE OR HIS GEEK WILL DO ABOUT IT!!!"

Hiei says, seriously, "So, the Nine-Tailed Fox lives within the human ninja? I thought that I sensed something demonic within him."

Kurama says, seriously, "This isn't good. The Nine-Tailed Fox is the most infamous of kitsune since it is an upper level S-class demon. If its power and personality take over Naruto, I don't know what he will do."

Tenchi says, looking at Jaden's Juraian Battle uniform, "And look at Jaden! He's wearing a Juraian Battle uniform!"

Washu says, seriously, "It seems that Jaden is a Juraian descendant like Tyson is! But the white hair, I'm not so sure…"

Hikari shouts out, seriously, "Bro, stop! We will pay this guy back for what he did, but you will never be forgiven if you kill this guy in cold blood!"

Yusuke says, with his voice full of bloodlust, "I don't care! As long as he pays for what he did, King Emma can send his fucking tools to try! HE DIES TODAY!!!"

Jaden yells out, in a demonic enraged tone, "I'M WITH YOU, BRO!!! IT ENDS NOW!!!"

Ryo says, with an enraged tone, "Let's end this ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!"

Ino says, with a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, get out of the way!"

Naruto says, with a demonic tone, "TOO LATE, HE'S DEAD!!!" Just then Naruto, Jaden, and Yusuke roar with power that create a huge wind that throws the SOL members back and our heroes and heroines back, but Sartorius stands in front giving a bit amazed look on his expression from the power that the three boys are producing. Just then Naruto, Yusuke, and Jaden use incredible super-speed to vanish from sight. And before anyone could say or do anything, Yusuke appears and rams his fist into Sartorius's gut causing two ribs to break and Sartorius cough out blood as he is thrown back. Soon after, Jaden comes in with a kick to his chin with a right high kick and Naruto breaks his nose with a powerful kick to his face, sending the ground on his back, hard!

Jenny tells the boys, "Yusuke! Jaden! Please! Don't sink to his level!"

Jaden calls out, with a dark demonic tone, "Stay out of this, sis! This asshole is going to learn why it is not sweet to brainwash friends and piss me off!!!"

Inuyasha calls out, preparing to attack with his claws and with a cold serious tone, "You three assholes, better leave Master Sartorius or I will…!!"

Just then Ryo's voice brawls out, with pure venom and rage, "You will what?!" Just then Inuyasha is hit with a powerful flame assault, but thanks to his robe, he isn't injured.

Inuyasha says, with a cold sly grin, "Nice try, you armored plated dork! My sis and I are clothed in the hairs of the Fire Rat and that means that we are flame resistant."

When the flames stop assaulting Inuyasha, Yusuke yells out, with an angered tone, "Well, how about this, you son of a bitch?!" Just then Yusuke appears and bashes Inuyasha in the face giving him a bloody gash on his left cheek. Soon after, the former Spirit Detective starts bashing Inuyasha into the ground with a super-fast and ruthless punches with his red energy charged fists and he yells out, with a venomous and enraged tone, "HOW DOES IT FEEL, YOU ASSHOLE?!! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO GET PAIN AFTER INFLICTING IT ON OTHERS?! HOW DOES IT FEEL?! HUH?! HUH?!"

Melody yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Leave my brother alone, you freak!"

Naruto's voice booms with a demonic venomous tone, "You are one to talk, bitch?!" Just then Melody is bashed by five Naruto clones and soon after, they use their kunai knives to slash Melody multiple times giving her 15 cuts and two nasty bloody gashes on her body before beating her ruthlessly.

Alexis yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Leave Inuyasha, Melody, and Master Sartorius alone!"

Jaden screams out, with a dark demonic tone, "STAY OUT OF OUR WAY, BITCH!!!" Jaden creates a powerful burst of aura that sends Alexis flying through the air and she slams into the wall causing her to cough out blood and break three ribs.

Chazz yells out, horrified, "Alexis!" On the meanwhile, Naruto had one of his clones gather the red chakra into a red spiral energy sphere and he charges right at Melody.

Naruto yells out, with his demonic enraged tone, "Take this, you fucking bitch! Rasengan!" Naruto slams the energy sphere into Melody and she screams as the attack rips into her, giving her a huge hold into her kimono, and sending her flying into the wall causing a bit of blood from come from mouth and a few ribs of hers to break as well. Soon after, she falls to the ground on her stomach and into unconsciousness.

Yusuke, in his Ma-zoku form, throws Inuyasha back and he says, pointing his right index finger like a gun and red energy charging it, "Try this one for size, asshole! **Spirit Gun**!" Yusuke fires a powerful sphere of red energy at Inuyasha.

"**Wildfire! Flare Up Now**!"

Ryo then launches a powerful flame assault from his swords that combine with Yusuke's demonic **Spirit Gun** and the two attacks rip into Inuyasha, tearing his kimono, and sending him flying badly burned right to the top of the stands causing into the wall with a sickening thud. His badly battered and burned form then crashes onto the floor of the stands and into unconsciousness. The four enraged warriors then turn to see that Sartorius is getting to his feet.

Yusuke yells out, with a venomous tone, "Oh no, you don't! You are not getting away, asshole!" Immediately, Naruto, Jaden, and Yusuke are upon him like a pack of wolves to helpless sheep. Jaden grabs Sartorius's left arm and throws him into the divider between the seats and the dueling arena causing him to slam into it with his back causing him to cough out for air. Soon after, Yusuke bashes him in the face and hits him multiple times in the face, chest, waist, and arms, ripping his uniform, giving several black and blues on his face and neck, multiple cuts, a bleeding lip, and with punch to the gut a nasty extra broken rip. Yusuke then throws Sartorius into the center of the arena where Naruto and five red eyed Shadow clones were waiting.

Naruto yells out, with a demonic enraged tone, "This is for all the people that you hurt, you fucking son a bitch!" Soon after, the Naruto clones surround Sartorius and use their feet to knock him into the air calling out while doing so, "Na-ru-to!" The Shadow Clone then help Naruto flies high into the air nearly to the ceiling and when Sartorius's helpless form comes toward the ground, Naruto dives down on him and yells out, while slamming his right foot into his forehead, "Uzumaki Barrage!" Soon after, Sartorius slams into the dueling arena floor with a sickening thud giving him a nasty bloody gash to his forehead and a concussion.

Chazz yells out, horrified, "Master Sartorius!" However, the group of SOL members is helpless knowing if they help him, they will bring the wrath of the four enraged warriors.

Jaden kicks Sartorius's battered form so that his back is to the floor and Jaden says, with a dark demonic tone, "How does it feel now being on the other side, asshole?!"

Ryo says, with an angered tone, "How about now?!" Ryo then smashes his right armored foot into Sartorius's chest causing him to croak out a yelp for pain.

Yusuke aims his red charged right index finger at Sartorius's face and he brawls out, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! OUR FRIENDS…KEIKO…THEY HAD NOTHING TO FUCKING DO WITH US AND YOU TARGETED THEM!!! WELL, GUESS WHAT, ASSHOLE, YOU ARE THE ONE WITH THE BULLEYES ON HIM NOW!!!"

Jaden says, with a dark demonic tone, "Get ready for a one way trip to Hell!"

Hiei yells out, with a serious tone, "Yusuke, you idiot! If you kill a human, do you think that King Emma will let you live?"

Hikari says, with a concerned tone, "I hate that SOB for what he did, but you can't kill a human in cold blood!"

Yusuke yells out, with a venomous tone, "Sartorius is no human in our eyes, so, he doesn't count! And I fucking don't care what that damn father of Toddler Breath does! As long as he pays, I can go to Hell myself for all I care!"

Ryoko says, with a serious tone, "Listen to yourself! You don't know what you are saying!"

Jaden says, with a dark demonic tone, "We damn well know what we are saying and this asshole is going to see personally before we snuff him out for good!"

Jenny tells Jaden, in a begging tone, "Bro, please, don't! Don't let that jerk take away who you are!"

Jaden says, with a dark demonic tone, "I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AS LONG AS HE IS GONE!!!"

Hiei tells Ryo, "Warrior of Wildfire! You know if you do this, you will be betraying the code of your warriors!"

Ryo says, with an enraged tone, "Like I give one damn for the code! This guy did things that are beyond what my enemies did! He deserves no mercy! He isn't even human in my eyes!"

Rowen, who was in a male SOL member uniform, calls out to Ryo, in a cold serious tone, "Ryo, stop it now!"

Ryo calls out, in an angered tone in his voice, "Shut up! You're not Rowen! This asshole dies here and now!" The four enraged warriors turn their attention to Sartorius, but just a Juraian seal surrounds them and energy streams lift them into the air.

Naruto yells out, in his demonic tone, "What the?! Who is doing this?!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, seriously, "I am!" Soon after, everyone looks to see Ayeka walking up to all of them. She says, with a serious tone, "Even through I would love to see this monster pay for what he did, I'm not going to allow him to destroy the four of you by committing cold blooded murder. So, I had my two guardians keep you at bay." Everyone looks to see two large logs, one with a blue kanji and the other with a red kanji, hovering in-between the four warriors and producing the field that's keeping them in place.

Yusuke yells out, with an enraged tone, "What in the hell do you think that you are doing, Ayeka?! He needs to pay! His existence should be erased for the world for good for all that he did, including to my cousin, Kagome!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "So, is that where you stand, Yusuke?" Everyone, including the four enraged warriors, look to see Keiko, Ino, and Hinata blocking them from Sartorius as Sakura tends to his wounds while Ino and Ryo's 'former' friends help him.

Naruto's expression softens for a moment when he sees Hinata and he croaks, weakly, "Hinata…?" But when he looks into her eyes and sees the coldness in them, he knows that this isn't the same shy and kind girl that he knew from his days in the Leaf Village. She is another of Sartorius's mind-controlled tools, nothing more. A few tears come from Naruto's eyes as he returns to normal and lowers his head.

Ino says, with a cold serious tone, "We won't allow you to hurt Master Sartorius, Inuyasha, and Melody anymore, dork!"

Keiko says, with a cold serious tone, "That's right, Yusuke! Your fucking cousin did enough damage to Inuyasha's heart. She only used him and she will only use you like she uses anyone with demon blood in them. I've seen that we were wrong about Master Sartorius, Yusuke. However, if you choose to be with that wench that hurt Inuyasha's heart and take family over me, then I don't want anything to do with you anymore." Yusuke, heartbroken, lowers his head, knowing that this isn't his Keiko. Soon after, Jaden and Yusuke transform back to normal.

Yusuke then says, lowly and solemnly with a few tears in his eyes, "Then get out of here, you damn tool."

Keiko yelps back in shock and she says, coldly, "Fine! Unless you see the truth, then our relationship is over." Yusuke hides his eyes with his bangs, but he secretly looks at Sartorius with great anger in his expression.

Ayeka says, seriously, "Azaka! Kamidake! Get them out of here! Quickly!"

The two Juraian guardians reply in unison, "Yes, ma'am!" Soon after, the four warriors vanish as they are teleported away with the two Juraian guardians. On the meanwhile, Sartorius is healed by Sakura and her ninja healing powers.

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "Here you go, sir."

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Thank you, Miss Haruno."

Our heroes and heroines also take their leave and Sasuke says, seriously, "Sartorius, this isn't over!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "I know, Sasuke Uchiha."

Ryoko says, with a nasty snarl, "This isn't over! And we won't stop until you are face-down in the dirt where you belong!"

Kira says, with a serious and angered tone, "And before we are done with you and your Society, you will beg us for mercy!"

Jenny says, with a dark strong and angered tone, "And it will be my bro that will take you down! I know it!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "We shall see, Miss Yuki!" Immediately, our non-brainwashed heroes and heroines turn around and leave the arena being watch with cold intense stares by the SOL members. Sartorius thinks in his mind, with an evil sly smile, _"You will see the Light soon enough, Miss Yuki! You and your brother along with the other nonbelievers shall the see the Light! It is only a matter of time!"_

Hikari thinks in her mind, with an angered tone, _"Damn you, Sartorius! You will pay for shattering my brother's heart and turning Kei into one of your damn tools! She is like a sister to me and I won't stop until she is back with us! I won't stop until we get all of our friends back and you have paid for your crimes!"_ On the meanwhile, our heroes and heroines immediately head to the location where Azaka and Kamidake have taken Ryo, Yusuke, Jaden, and Naruto.

(**Sometime later; Near the cliff close by the Slifer Dorm**)

By the cliff on Academy Island near the ocean where Jaden usually goes to relax and think, we find Yusuke, with his hair still long, Jaden, who was still in his Demonic Juraian form, Ryo, in his Wildfire Armor, and Naruto sitting down on the ground while they were totally emotionally and mentally shattered.

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Yusuke? Ryo? Jaden? Naruto?" The four depressed boys looked up to see Shippo, Alister, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Hassleberry, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Kira, Hikari, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, and Hiei standing in front of them.

Alister, Hikari and Kira go to Yusuke, whose face is wet with his tears, and Hikari tells Yusuke, solemnly, "Yusuke, we are so sorry. We know how you feel. Keiko was like a sister to us, but that freak of nature took her away from us."

Jenny walks slowly up to Jaden and she says, solemnly, "Jay…I'm sorry that Syrus had to be brainwashed."

Jaden says, in a dark snarl, "It was your fault, sis, that asshole used what happened with Zane to get control of Syrus and made him lose that duel on purpose. It's the same technique that Sartorius used on both Inuyasha and Bastion."

Yusuke yells out, totally heartbroken and distraught, "Damn it!? Why?! Why her?! Why Keiko!? He wanted me, Kira, and Hikari! Why did he have to take the girl that I love and our friends away?!"

Naruto says, with an angered snarl, "Because he is a fucking jerk that doesn't care who he hurts!"

Ryo says, in an angered tone, "That guy is worse than scum itself! Much worse than Talpa and I didn't think that there's such a level!"

Shippo tells Ryo with a serious tone, "I heard you, Ryo! That overgrown jerk used what happened with Inuyasha and Kagome to brainwash Inuyasha!"

Kuwabara yells out, angrily, "They have no honor and they need to be stopped at all costs!"

Alister nods his head and he says, seriously, "That's right! That asshole has my sister and my friends and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get them back!"

Orihime says, in a serious and angered tone, "What those Society Goons are doing is unforgivable!"

Ichigo says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Orihime! We lost too many of our friends to the creep, Sartorius!"

Uryu nods his head and he says, seriously, "That's right! Not to mention, too many innocent people have been hurt by that creep!"

Jaden says, weakly, "But…But I'm not sure if I…I…"

Sasuke tells Jaden, seriously, "And that's what asshole wants you to do! To give up inside so you would be that much easier to brainwash! He wants you to lose hope and confidence in yourself in order to weak and make sure you are easy to manipulate! Trust me, as a ninja, Neji, Lee, Hinata, and I know of these tactics well. That's why they are taking away the people that you, Yusuke, Ryo, Naruto, and all of us care about! Personally, I never felt so angry, other than when HE took the lives of my family and clan away, when that asshole forced Sakura into that duel and brainwashed her, but for her sake and all of our friends, I knew that I had to remain strong!"

Naruto is surprised by Sasuke's 'speech' and says, amazed, "Sasuke…! I know how you feel! That asshole, Sartorius, took Hinata away from us and away from me! After Hinata's loss to the Society of Light, it made me realize how special she was to me! Even more than I felt for Sakura…!"

Hikari says, surprised, "Wait…Naruto, are you saying that you…"

Naruto says, in a serious tone, "Yes, I do…I love Hinata Hyuga! I promise to get her out of that hellhole, 'White Dorm' especially Sakura and make that asshole, Sartorius pay for what he's done! I've never broken a promise before, because that's my ninja way! Believe it!"

Hikari tells Yusuke, seriously, "That's right, Yusuke! Personally, I'm plenty as angered, saddened, and distraught as you are, but I know that I need to stay level-headed and strong for their sakes!"

Kira tells Yusuke, with a serious tone, "As well as Keiko's sake! If you don't, you will never get them back and you might suffer the same fate."

Jenny says, with a warm smile, "And know that the rest of us are here for you and the others are here for you in spirit!"

Alister says, with a smile, "I may not be a half demon, ninja, or a Ronin Warrior, but I'll do whatever it takes to bring Sissy and the others from that hellhole!"

Kai says, in a serious tone, "Whatever it takes to bring our friends from that asshole, we'll do it!"

Tyson says, in a determined tone, "That's right! That asshole has Max, Ray, Hilary, Keiko, and the rest of our friends under his control! We have to stop that freak whatever it takes!"

Yusuke wiped his tears away and he says, in a serious tone, "I swear! That asshole will pay for taking away the girl that I love, along with our friends! Plus, I haven't forgiven him for lying to Inuyasha about Kagome, playing with his emotions!"

Just then, a dark blue Courage kanji symbol appears onto Yusuke's forehead and Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"Courage!"_

An orange Light kanji symbol appears onto Jaden's forehead and Jaden thinks in his mind, _"Light!"_

A sky blue Determination kanji symbol appears onto Tyson's forehead and Tyson thinks in his mind, _"Determination!"_

A black Strength kanji symbol appears onto Kai's forehead and Kai thinks in his mind, _"Strength!"_

A yellow Honor kanji symbol appears onto Sasuke's forehead and Sasuke thinks in his mind, _"Honor!"_

A light blue Honesty kanji symbol appears onto Naruto's forehead and Naruto thinks in his mind, _"Honesty!"_

And finally, a dark blue Sincerity kanji symbol appears onto Alister's forehead and Alister thinks in his mind, _"Sincerity!"_

Ryo and Kurama think in their minds in unison, _"Could they be…?!"_

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for making the two scenes of Tyson transforming into his 'Juraian form' and bashing Sartorius and 'White Inuyasha' to the ground as well as Yusuke, in his Ma-zoku form, Jaden, in his 'Demonic Juraian form', Naruto, in his Nine-Tailed Fox state, and Ryo, in his Wildfire armor, beating down Sartorius, 'White Alexis', 'White Inuyasha', and 'White Melody' to the ground. As well as helping me with the ideas of the newest 'Ronin Warriors' to this story.

Updated: 1-29-08


End file.
